


The Summer in Georgia

by SusanaCruz0106



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Angry Daryl, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family Life, F/M, Falling In Love, Fishing, Hunting, Jealous Daryl, Language, Loss of Virginity, Other, Out Door LIfe, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Possesive Daryl, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Talk of illegal activities, Tracking, Violence, mention of drug use, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 229,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaCruz0106/pseuds/SusanaCruz0106
Summary: After graduating from college, 19-year-old Isabella Cruz travels from New York to Georgia to spend the summer with her brother. When that doesn’t work out, Rick Grimes invites her to stay and work for him. She’s suddenly exposed to a world she’s never know before. Finding the love and acceptance from her new family that she’s longed for all her life. 19-year-old Isabella and 26- year-old Daryl Dixon are drawn to each other from the very beginning. Damaged people gravitate toward damaged people. Both have secrets and tortured pasts making trust difficult, especially for Daryl. Can he let this girl into his life or will he forever be guarded?





	1. The Beginning, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head for several years. A friend of mine encouraged me to put it down on paper and I finally did. Written with love for my favorite guy, Daryl Dixon. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I have enjoyed writing it.

Isabella sat at the table pushing what was left of her salad around with her fork and drifting back and forth between her brother’s lecture and a daydream of her on a sandy beach. Marco, her brother was explaining why she couldn’t stay with him and his family over summer break. She had just graduated from Columbia University in New York, where she had lived her whole life. This was her first time out of the city, so this little country town in Georgia seemed like a very exciting place for her to spend the summer, and then return to New York in the fall to resume her education.

“I’m sorry Isabella,” Marco said harshly. “I just don’t have room for you and besides, we’re going out of town this summer and it just wouldn’t work with you there.” He said, motioning to the waitress with his empty iced tea glass.

“Why did you even bring me out here if I couldn’t stay?” Isabelle sighed.

Isabella was 19 years old and already had a bachelor’s degree in Behavioral Science, specializing in personality psychology and human behavior. At 19 she could profile a person, read them like a book and tell you just why they behaved the way they did, but when it came to matters of the heart and personal interactions, she had little to no experience. She had decided that this summer would change all that, she was ready for a put some stamps in her passport of life. She was finally out of the city and in a brand new, exciting place for the first time in her life. She had spent every weekend, every birthday, every holiday and every spring and summer break alone in a dorm room, this summer she would make new friends and maybe even fall in love.

Isabella was a very shy and sheltered girl, she had no real friends and never had a boyfriend. She had never even been on a date and still hadn’t had her first kiss. Nobody acknowledged her existence, even though she was beautiful, people just seemed to look straight through her. She was ½ Puerto Rican, so she had a beautiful olive complexion, which extenuated her long dark hair and big blue eyes. She had a small dainty frame, but she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her behind especially, she definitely had some cushion in the back seat. She hated it, she thought it was too big, but every once in a while, she’d get a double take when a guy walked by and that made her feel good, so she came to terms with it.

She had been looking down the whole time her brother had been talking, lost in a world of her own, so it startled her when the waitress came up to refill Marco’s glass. Molly, was what her name tag said. She was older and she looked tired like maybe she had tied one on the night before, but she was colorful and sweet. Molly filled Marco’s glass and turned to her.

“Need anything else, hun?” Molly asked with a deep southern drawl and a smile.

Marco spoke up quickly, dismissing the waitress before Isabella had a chance to answer. “No she’s fine.” He quipped.  
Molly turned toward Isabella rolled her eyes and then winked before venturing off. Isabella smirked and then looked down again. Her brother always spoke so loudly and it embarrassed her, but she dared not say anything for fear of his temper.

It was a small restaurant, the kind of place that “regulars” would gather each day to talk about their days. It was western themed, with wagon wheel chandeliers and curtains with little cowboys on them and they were all faded by the sun. There were booths that lined the front and side windows and tables and chairs that filled in the middle. Isabella found the people fascinating, they were so different than the people in the city. She liked that. These were people who would say “hi’ and ask you how you are and really want to know. She could make friends here, maybe somebody would actually notice she was alive.

All these things were swirling around in her mind when she noticed people were looking their way. Marco’s voice was calling attention to them. She looked around briefly trying to hide her embarrassment when she met eyes with the man at the table behind them. He had heard everything and she could feel her face flush. He smiled a sympathetic smile out of the coroner of his mouth and then returned to examining the menu. He looked up again, but past her.

“Hey you guys what took so long?” The man joked. Just then two men walked past their table laughing.

“Talk to Daryl, it’s his fault” one of the men said.

The other, who must have been Daryl muttered some curse words under his breath and said, “shut up, Charlie!”

The men stood in front of the table conversing back and forth with the other man for a few minutes, before they decided to sit down. ‘They’re handsome.’ Isabella thought. They were both tall, one was very neat, he wore a tight white t-shirt and tight starched jeans, boots and white straw cowboy hat. His hair was dark and cut neat. The other man Daryl, was dirty. He had long messy brown hair that fell into his eyes, she could see three tattoos, one on the inside of his right arm and the other two were on his right shoulder, they were peeking out from his shirt, where he’d cut off his sleeves. His gray jeans were dirty, but form fitting and he looked very good in them. The thing that really captured Isabella’s eye was the black leather motorcycle vest he was wearing over his torn shirt. There was a pair of white angel wings on the back. Was he a biker, she wondered? It seemed odd that this man was with the other two men. They were so neat and clean and this guy was a dirty mess.

The one with the hat looked over at her before sliding into the booth. He smiled big and winked at her. She felt her face get hot, she smiled back. The dirty man, Daryl looked over at her too. She could finally see his face and to her surprise it was beautiful. He had gorgeous deep blue eyes and his face was covered with scruffy facial hair. Her eyes met his and it seemed like time froze. She was hypnotized, but he looked down and slid into the booth after Charlie. She was still entranced, so when her brother slapped his hand down on the table it scared her half to death. All three men were now looking her way. She wanted to disappear.

“Why can’t you stay in the dorms? You’ve spent every summer and holiday there for the last four years. Why should this summer be any different?” Marco said in a very loud and annoyed tone. She winced at his abruptness and answered embarrassedly.

“I can’t, it’s a new school. I can’t move in until September, that’s what the guidelines of my scholarship say.” She sighed.

“Well, you can’t stay here, maybe you could go back to New York and be a nanny or something. They usually give you a place to stay. What about being a live in maid? Either of these are good ideas, you’d have a place to stay and you’d make some money, then you wouldn’t be draining me dry. You should check into it right away.” Marco ordered.

“I don’t have any experience with children…” she started when her brother broke in.

“What do you mean you don’t have any experience with kids. You grew up in foster care, you’ve been taking care of babies since you were a baby.”

“I don’t have any formal training, they do background checks and check references and everything now. I doubt watching 7 kids in the projects is the kind of childcare experience people are looking for.” She said in a snippy tone.

“Don’t get smart with me, Isabella. I think that’s your only option, unless you want to get a room at the YMCA. Let me make a few calls and see if I can find someone to take you off my hands, there’s bound to be somebody who needs a housekeeper. Finish your salad, you wanted it, so eat it. I’ve got shit to do!”

Molly approached the table with the three men with three iced teas and set them on their table. “Alright Sheriff, are you and your posse ready to order?”

At the next table the sheriff, Daryl and Charlie all placed their orders. The sheriff then asked Molly if she knew who the guy was at the next table. She told him, he’d been in before, but she didn’t know his name.

“He’s a real prick!” Molly said quietly, “He’s horrible to that sweet girl!” and she walked away.

“Do you know him, Rick?” Charlie asked the sheriff. “No, but he’s been riding that girl since I came in. I think she’s his sister. I feel sorry for her; he is a real prick. I’m about to hire a housekeeper, just so he’ll lay off her.” Rick said.

Isabella heard this and slumped down into her seat, as she finished off her salad. ‘Great! The town sheriff feels sorry for me, good first impression.’ She thought.

“I’m going to the john.” Charlie said and stood up. When he turned toward her, he smiled at her again and that’s when she noticed the deputy badge hanging off of his belt. He must be a sheriff’s deputy, she thought. Her mind traveled back to Daryl. ‘Surely he’s not a deputy too?’

Charlie walked off toward the bathroom and the other two men kept talking, Rick was looking her way, when he caught her eye, he winked and she smiled shyly.

“Are you almost done? I said I had shit to take care of and now I’ve got to find you a place to stay for the summer. I tell you what, Isabella, you’ve always been a pain in my ass!” Isabella’s brother griped.

Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick and Rick shook his head in disgust.

“I have to wash my hands.” Isabella told her brother and got up and headed in the same direction Charlie did. He was rounding the corner when they met. He smiled at her and said “Hey, how ya’ doing? and winked, then kept walking. He was really cute.

Back at the table, Marco asked for the check and gave Molly his credit card and started to make phone calls.

Charlie returned to the table as Daryl got up. “I need ta’ take a piss.” Daryl said and headed off toward the bathroom.

As he approached to restrooms, Isabella opened the door and stepped back out into the restaurant. She ran right into him. She looked up at him and smiled shyly and said, “Excuse me, I’m sorry,”

“What were ya’ doin’ in there?” Daryl said in a gruff voice.

“Huh? I was… I was washing my hands. Why?” she was embarrassed. Why would he ask her that?  
“You know ya’ was in the men’s room, right?” he said smirking at her.

“What? What? No, I was… I was…” she turned and looked at the plaque on the door. The plaque said in bold letters, “MEN’S” She almost died. Her face turned bright red and she stuttered “Oh my Go… God! I didn’t even notice.” She laughed.

He smirked at her and said “Silly rabbit!” and walked into the bathroom, but not before looking back over his shoulder and checking out her ass. ‘Nice!’ he thought.

‘Silly rabbit?’ She thought. ‘Why would he say that?’ Then she looked down at her shirt. She was wearing a little white tee with the Trix rabbit on the front. She giggled to herself and took a deep breath as she thought about Daryl and how mysterious he seemed. ‘Silly rabbit? How cute.’


	2. The Beginning, Part 2

Meanwhile back at the table, Marco had signed the credit card slip and was standing up getting ready to leave, when he heard a familiar voice. Rick recognized him as soon as he stood up.

“Marco, is that you?” Rick asked.

“Rick, hey. How you doing? I didn’t even see you there.” Marco replied.

Rick winked at Charlie and stood up. “I’m doing great, what about you?” Rick said, not even letting him answer. “Listen, I heard you on the phone. So, you’re trying to find work for the girl you are with? Is she your sister?” Rick asked.

“Yes and yes.” Marco said excitedly. “Do you know anyone who’s looking for a live-in housekeeper? I need someone to take her off my hands this summer.”

Charlie looked up at Rick and made a “wtf?” kind of face. Rick raised his eyebrows and answered Marco.

“Yeah, actually I am. I need someone to help me get the house in order, I need help going through and packing up Lori’s things. I may also need some help down at the station, does she know how to file and keep records?”

“She’s a fucking genius! She’s got a college degree, she can do anything and she if she doesn’t know something, she’ll catch on really quick.” He said happily.

“Interesting, interesting.” Rick said thinking.

“I heard about Lori. Sorry to hear about that, I mean Shane? I would have never guessed. I can see him doing something like that, but I would have never guessed Lori would.”

Rick looked down and cleared his throat.

“I’m really sorry about that, buy yeah, my sister is a hard worker. I’d really like to have her stay with my family this summer, she’s a great kid. I just don’t have the time to spend with her. You know quality time and all that.” He lied.

“Oh, right. Well, quality time is important!” Rick replied trying to seem sincere.

“We’re also going out of town for a few weeks and it just wouldn’t work with her there. I really feel bad about it, but what can I do?” Marco lied.

‘Give me a break,’ Rick thought, but instead he said, “Well I’ve got that apartment over the garage, it’s got a bathroom, a small kitchenette and satellite TV. She’d be really comfortable. I’d pay her of course and if she wanted to she could come down and help me at the station a few days a week. Do you think she’d be interested?”

“Yes! I think she’d love it. You can have her all summer, she doesn’t’ return to New York until September to start school.” Marco replied.

“More school? I thought you said she had a degree? How old is she?” Rick questioned.

“Oh, she does. Isabella majored in Behavioral Science and in September she starts her master’s degree. She’ll be 20 on Halloween. I said she was a fucking genius, she started college at 15 and graduated from Columbia last month with honors. I don’t know what the fuck she’s going do with a degree like that, but oh well, I didn’t pay her tuition. You know what I mean?” Her brother laughed.

Charlie looked up at Rick again and discreetly shook his head back and forth. He couldn’t believe what a jack wang this guy was and what little respect he had for his sister. He already wanted to punch the guy.

Rick furrowed his brow back at Charlie quickly, like ‘I know, just shut up for now.’

“Well we should run it by her and see what she thinks, here she comes now.” Rick said looking past Marco at Isabella coming around the corner.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine with it; it’s not like she has other options.” He laughed cockishly, just then Isabella walked up on the men talking.  
Marco turned toward her and said, “Isa, this is Rick Grimes. He’s the sheriff here in King’s County, he’s a good friend of mine.” Rick tried not to laugh. “He’s offered you a job cleaning his house and helping him at the Sheriff’s station a few days a week.” He turned toward Rick and said “Rick this is my sister Isabella.”

Isabella smiled shyly at Rick and put her hand out to greet him. Rick shook her hand and told her he was glad to meet her, he then introduced the both of them to Charlie.

“Nice to meet you Isabella.” Charlie said with a huge smile on his face, he looked over at Marco and nodded his head.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” She squeaked.  
Rick looked past them again and waved his hand towards Daryl, who was approaching the group.

“Daryl this is Marco and his sister Isabella. She’s going to spend the summer with us, getting things in order at the house and down at the station. She’s going to stay in the apartment above the garage.” Daryl just nodded as Rick continued, “Isabella this is Daryl, he a good friend of mine, he works for me too.”

Daryl and Isabella looked at each other and smiled politely. Inside she was dying. ‘Oh my God, this was going to be the best summer ever!’ She screamed inside her head.

“So Isabella, I was telling your brother about what I need help with this summer. My wife and I split up a few months ago and she left a lot of her stuff behind. I want to go through all of that and get it boxed up. I’m also may be doing a little remodeling, so I’ll need someone to help make sure things run smoothly and of course just regular weekly cleaning. It’s just me, so there’s not much mess, but the house is big so I wanted you to be prepared.”  
Isabella nodded eagerly.

Rick continued, “Oh! I have a pool, so you can lay out and swim anytime you want. There’s a small apartment above the garage that Daryl here built.” He said, patting Daryl on the shoulder. “It has all the amenities, even satellite TV.” Rick explained with enthusiasm. “I think you’d be really comfortable.”

“That sounds amazing!” Isabella replied, “but I can’t swim. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m sure we can find someone to help teach you how to swim!” Rick said looking at Daryl. Daryl just looked down at his shoes glaring.

Marco looked anxious to close the deal, so he interrupted saying, “Umm yeah, anyway Rick do you think she can come over this evening? Around 5:00 would be great, if it’s ok with you. I have a meeting at 5:30, so I can drop her by before that. Unless she can come over sooner.” He was really making himself look like a dick. The other three men were all thinking, ‘What an asshole!’ Isabella was thinking the same thing.

“How about you go home with your brother Isabella, get your stuff together and I’ll have Daryl come by around 3:30 and pick you up and bring you over. That way you can get settled in before it gets dark. Would that be ok?” Rick asked looking down at her sweet, smiling face.

“That would be great!” she almost cheered. “I don’t have many things, so it won’t take me that long. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this. I promise you won’t regret it!”

Rick and Marco shook hands and everybody said their ‘goodbyes’ just as Molly walked up to Rick’s table with their food. Isabella took one last look at the three men and smiled happily, she lingered on Daryl and he caught her, she looked away quickly. This was going to be the best time of her life. She couldn’t wait until 3:30, she couldn’t wait until he came to pick her up. They walked out of the restaurant toward Marco’s SUV and she glanced back over her shoulder to see all three men looking out the window at her. She smiled and waved and they did the same.

After they drove away, Daryl looked at Rick and said, “Are ya’ crazy? What the fuck was that? Ya’ don’t even know that chick and yer gonna’ have her stay with ya’? Her brother’s a prick, what makes ya’ think it don’t run in the family? And you volunteer me to teach some girl ta swim, I ain’t got time to do stupid shit like that! This is crazy, I think you’re outta’ yer fuckin mind!”

“Relax Daryl. She’s a good kid, I can tell. You heard the way her brother was talking to her, I felt sorry for her. I had to do something, so it was either invite her to stay or kick Marco’s ass. I chose the former. It’s going to work out great. I do need help around the house and down at the station. It’s going to work out perfectly.” Rick assured Daryl.

“Yeah it’s gonna’ work out perfectly! She’s gonna’ kill ya’ in yer sleep! PERFECTLY! Don’t come cryin’ to me when ya’ wake up dead!” Daryl huffed.

Charlie laughed and said the obvious, “How’s he going to come crying to you if he’s dead, idiot? Besides, she’s got a college degree, she can’t be a killer and how many killers do you know that have asses like that? This is going to be a very interesting summer.” Charlie said stretching his arms behind his head with a devilish grin.

“Go fuck yerself Charlie!” Daryl huffed again. “Figures you’d check her ass out. That’s all ya’ think about.” After Daryl spat that out, he thought about the double take he took at the bathrooms. ‘She did have an amazing ass.’ He remembered.

“Somebody has to think about that. We all know you don’t think about it anymore.” Charlie laughed.

“That’s because I’m smart. They’re all trouble, every last one of em’.” Daryl said speaking of women in general.

The three men began eating and Rick filled Daryl in on Isabella’s information.  
She was young and had already graduated from college, plus she was cute. He just knew she was going to be trouble. He was going to have to deal with some dumb college bitch all summer, because he just knew Rick would pawn her off on him. ‘Great!’ was all he thought. Little did he know this summer would be a turning point in his life and that this cute, young college educated girl would turn his world upside down!


	3. The Ride Over

3:30 didn’t roll around soon enough for Isabella. She had already gathered her things and was waiting in the foyer for Daryl to arrive. She was so excited! Rick and Charlie were so friendly and well, Daryl was just so mysterious and so different than any other guy she had ever known. The fact was that she didn’t know him, but she certainly intended on changing that. He was so cool; the vest was a real turn on. ‘Was he a real biker? How dangerous.’ She thought and God, he was so gorgeous. She thought back about how he had called her ‘silly rabbit’ and smiled to herself. Yes, this was going to be a great summer, a life changing experience, she couldn’t wait to get settled and start her summer full of fun.

Before Marco left Isabella that afternoon, he warned her to be on her best behavior. He told her that he was a well, respected businessman in the community and that people, especially the sheriff, didn’t need to know their personal business. Isabella and Marco had a complicated relationship. She loved her brother very much, he was the only family that she had, but he on the other hand Marco seemed to resent the relationship he had with his sister.

Marco was nearly 15 years older than Isabella. They had the same father, but different mothers. Marco’s mother died when he was 12 and his father had remarried within a year. He resented Isabella’s mother for this and when Isabella came along the resentment got worse. Isabella knew their relationship was strained. Marco was mean and verbally abusive, he put her through unnecessary stress and always made her feel like she a burden, but she loved him nonetheless. With all her schooling and knowledge on reading human behavior, she seemed to be oblivious to his almost hatred toward her. Isabella was a very gifted and intelligent girl. She was very good at reading strangers, but when it came to the people closest to her, she was rather naïve. She liked to believe the best about people and that’s the way she chose to view her relationship with her brother.

Daryl got out of the shower and dried off. He looked at the clock and it said 3:05. He quickly dressed, grabbed his keys and was out the door. As he drove over to Marco’s he was thinking about how stupid Rick had been for inviting this girl to stay with him. He didn’t know anything about her. Rick was always doing things like that. He’d feel sorry for someone and then bend over backwards to help. He usually got screwed over in the process, but it never stopped him. Daryl admired that about him, he’d never admit it, but he did. Isabella seemed nice enough, but all stray dogs did in the beginning. Maybe she would be different, maybe she would surprise him. She was really cute, Daryl thought and she seemed nice enough, he was drawn to her and didn’t know why. Her brother was a real tool though. Daryl thought back about the way her brother had talked to her. It pissed him off. ‘Why should I care?’ Daryl asked himself. He didn’t even know her, but there was just something about her that made him feel sorry for her. She was like this innocent little puppy that had been kicked around and just needed someone to pet it and show it some attention. It never occurred to Daryl that he could have been describing himself. That may have been part of the attraction.

Isabella was looking out the foyer window when Daryl pulled up. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she giggled. She quickly ducked out of sight, so he wouldn’t see that she was waiting on him. Daryl rang the bell and Isabella opened the front door with a big smile on her face.

“Hi, Daryl! Did you find the house ok?” She said all bubbly.

“Yeah! Never been over here before. It’s a nice area.” He looked around. “Is your brother home? Rick wanted me to give him all his info, phone number, address and shit like that.” He handed Isabella the sheet of paper.

“He’s gone, he had a meeting or something. His wife will be home soon, so I’ll leave it on the table and she can give it to him.” She took the paper and walked into the other room.

“Where’s all yer shit?” Daryl asked scanning the foyer.

“This is all I have.” She said, handing him a black Hefty bag and a beat up old backpack.

“This is it? Ya’ don’t have a suitcase of somethin’?” Isabella looked embarrassed and answered.

“I really don’t have a lot of things. Some of my stuff is in New York, like my winter coat and stuff. I left it in one of those large lockers at Grand Central.

“Ok?! Then let’s go Rabbit.” He said, opening the door and walking out first.

Isabella talked the whole ride over to Rick’s house. She asked Daryl all sorts of questions. He was 26, he lived in a house that he built with his own two hands, he did have a motorcycle and he was not a deputy. He worked for Rick or rather King’s County. Daryl worked for Parks and Wildlife, which was still a division of the sheriff’s department and he wanted to be but wasn’t a game warden yet. Daryl had a brother who he hadn’t seen in almost two years and he didn’t seem to care very much. He seemed to change the subject when Isabella kept asking questions about him. So she didn’t press it. Daryl wasn’t married and didn’t have a girlfriend, which made Isabella very happy.

Rick was 37 and had been married to Lori for 14 years, until he found out that she had been having an affair with his best friend Shane, who was a deputy under Rick. By the way Daryl spoke of Shane there was no love lost between them. Rick found out about Shane and Lori and he kicked her out of the house and didn’t even let her take any of her things. From what Daryl said, she got the idea that Lori liked to spend money and she left behind a lot of high dollar things. Rick had money, not from working for the county, but from an inheritance he received after his parents were killed in a car accident. Rick didn’t have much of a social life and he spent most of his time at work.

Charlie was 25, a deputy and lived in a little sub area of Senoia. Daryl said he was one of he and Rick’s best friends. He wasn’t married either and Daryl described him as being a man whore. Which made Isabella laugh at loud. Charlie’s parents owned a small farm outside of town and grew peaches.

Isabella was about to ask Daryl another question when he butt in and said, “Ya’ sure ask a lotta questions, you writin’ a book?”

“No.” Isabella answered.

“I just want to get to know you guys. I mean, I am going to be spending a lot of time with you this summer, right?”

“Uh huh? I guess. I hope you ain’t gonna be talkin’ like this all the time.”

He said as he drove up the hill and into the driveway of Rick’s house. It was beautiful. It was a large, two story log cabin type house. The yard was manicured and there was a large detached garage at the back of the drive way.

“Is the apartment in there?” she asked pointing the garage.

“Yep!” Daryl said. “Is it safe? Does it have a phone? What if I get scared?” Isabella said warily.

“Yeah, it’s safe. Ain’t ya’ got a cell phone?” he answered.

“No. My brother only gives me $200.00 a month and I can’t afford one on that.” She said.

“That’s it? Sounds cheap.” He said sarcastically Daryl parked the truck and got out.

He grabbed the Hefty bag and backpack and waved to Isabella, “Come on, I’ll show you around!”

Her mouthed dropped open when she entered Rick’s house. It was the most beautiful house she’d ever seen. It wasn’t fancy just comfortable with a lot of class. As you walked in the door the kitchen was off to the left, to the right there was a long hallway with several doors. Straight ahead was the living room and a beautiful staircase. There were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms upstairs. Daryl told her. There was a bar on the wall that separated the kitchen and the living area. A huge fireplace was centered in the living room and there were three sofas in the shape of a U that surrounded it. On the back wall there were French doors that led to the back yard and the pool. Isabella ran over to the doors to look outside. There was a pool house at the back of the property and several chairs and tables around the pool. The yard was landscaped beautifully with trees that lined the fence that separated the driveway and the pool area. She couldn’t believe that she would be staying in a place like this. It was a dream come true. She’d never been happier in her life and the summer was just getting started.

“Rick isn’t here yet?” Isabella asked.

“Nope, he won’t be home till later tonight. I’ll stay with ya’ until he gets home though. Don’t want ya’ getting’ scared or nothin’.” He said with a smirk “Come on Rabbit, I’ll show ya’ the apartment. We can go out this way.” And he motioned to the back doors.

As they headed out back towards the garage Isabella started to get nervous, her heart started beating fast and she started to sweat. She started thinking, ‘What if I get scared, what if I have one of my nightmares and I’m all alone? What if there’s a thunderstorm and I have a panic attack I can’t control, even with my medication?’ She kind of wished she was staying in the main house. She didn’t want them thinking that she was crazy or neurotic. So, she just sucked it up and hoped for the best.

Daryl unlocked the garage and led her in and up to the apartment. She was shaking, but there was no way she was going to blow this opportunity. ‘You’ve managed to make it this far.” She told herself. “You can overcome this too, Isabella! Things are going to be great!’ She turned around and looked at Daryl, he smiled out of the corner of his mouth sweetly and said,

“Well, Rabbit? Whatdaya’ think?” looking around the apartment.

Rabbit. He’d given her a nickname and she loved it. He stared at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and she melted. Things were going to be just fine. She hoped!


	4. Her Story, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella tells Daryl about her life in New York, but she doesn't share everything. There are somethings you should keep to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I hope you enjoy it.

Daryl showed Isabella around the tiny apartment. As they came up the stairway from the garage they entered through a door and into a small living room. There was a sofa, two chairs, a small oval coffee table and a TV on the wall. There was a small kitchenette with a bay window. Isabella thought it was charming because the appliances were so small, even the microwave was small. From the living area you(they) walked into a small bedroom with a double bed, a dresser and a night table, off the left was a small bathroom with a shower and tub. There was a little walk in closet off the bathroom.

“I’ll just put yer stuff in the bedroom.” Daryl said as he walked into the tiny room. “I think somethin’s leakin’ in yer backpack, it’s all wet on the bottom.” He opened the pack and started taking things out. “It’s yer shampoo.”

As he lined up the contents of pack on the bathroom sink, he noticed that everything Isabella had was from the dollar store. He wondered why she didn’t have name brand stuff. ‘Girls like her usually have fancy smellin’ things that make ‘em soft and shit.’ He thought and then he remembered about the $200.00 allowance that her brother gave her each month. ‘What a dick!’ he said to himself. Daryl had pulled everything out of the bag and rinsed it off. He noticed a pill bottle with Isabella’s name on it.

He looked at the prescription label and it said Xanax. ‘Xanax? That’s some heavy shit!’ he thought. “I rinsed everything off for ya’. I put it on the counter.”

He said. “Thank you!” Isabella answered.

Daryl walked into the living area with the pill bottle in his hand. “Why do you have this shit? This shit’s dangerous!”

Isabella was embarrassed, she walked over and took the pill bottle out of his hand and walked into the bedroom and tossed it into her hefty bag.

“Ain’t ya’ gonna’ answer me?” he said.

“I have anxiety attacks, so my doctor prescribes them to me. I don’t take them all the time, just when they get bad and I can’t control them.” She answered.

“They must be some kinda’ panic attacks to be takin’ shit like that. I know people who took that before and it didn’t have a good outcome. I know it ain’t my business, but…”

Isabella interrupted him. “You’re right, it’s none of your business. I need them to cope sometimes. I said, I don’t take them all the time, just when I get really bad.”

“What causes the panic?” Daryl questioned.

“I really don’t want to talk about it Daryl.” She said bluntly and then she changed her tone. “Tell me some more things about you.” She said cheerfully.

Daryl didn’t want to let it go, but he did. “Are ya’ hungry?” Daryl asked. “We could order a pizza or somethin’. Whatta’ ya’ like?

I usually get…” And at the same time they both said, “Sausage and onions.”

They both laughed and Daryl said, “Sausage and onions it is.” And took his phone out to order.

Isabella went into the bedroom to change her clothes. She put on a pair of black leggings capris and a worn white t-shirt and put her hair up with a clip. ‘Sausage and onions.’ She giggled to herself. She heard him place the order and hang up, then his phone rang. She could barely hear him talking, but it sounded like he was talking to Rick.

Daryl hung up and she asked. “Was that Rick?”

“Yep! He had an emergency and ain’t gonna’ be home till late. He asked me to stay with ya’ till he gets home. So, I guess yer stuck with me for a while.”

“That’s fine. It’ll give us a chance to get to know each other.” She said emerging from the bedroom.

Daryl turned to look at her. The first thing he noticed was her worn t-shirt. The t-shirt, and the fact that she didn’t have a bra on. It was worn in all the right places, so he could faintly see her breasts through the material. ‘Nice!’ he thought as he raised an eyebrow before quickly turning away. He felt his face get hot at the thought of the thin white cotton that separated him and some pretty nice boobs. He shook his head trying to clear the dirty thoughts he was having. He was surprised at himself, it had been ages since he had looked at girl that way and now here he was with a girl he didn’t even know and all he could think of was all the things he could do with her.

Isabella turned on the TV, she hadn’t watched TV in a very long time. Now here she was in her own little apartment with her own television that she could watch it anytime she wanted. She sat down on the sofa next to Daryl and together they waited for the pizzas. The pizzas came and they ate. He had ordered two, one for her and one for him. ‘My own pizza, man this is living.’ She thought to herself. ‘this is really living.’ When they were done eating, she took the left-over pizza into the kitchenette and placed them on the counter.

“I’ll be right back.” Daryl said as he walked out the front door. He was back in 5 minutes with a 6 pack of beer.

“Rick’s got a fridge full of beer in the garage.” He explained and opened on and handed it to Isabella.

“Oh… um… ok.” She said, “Thank you.”

She had never really drank before, she’d had a beer or two at a couple of college parties and she’d had champagne at a bridal shower that she’d been invited to by a girl in her dorm. She wasn’t that impressed with the beer, but she loved the champagne. They sat back down on the sofa and started talking. She tried to get Daryl to talk about himself, but he seemed guarded. She was nervous, so she decided to drink the beer, hoping it would loosen her up and it did.

Isabella started talking and couldn’t stop. She told Daryl about her life in New York, about how her parents had died when she was 4 and how she was put into foster care. She explained that Marco was 18 at the time. He had a decent job and had stayed in the apartment that her parents had lived in. The state wanted Marco to raise Isabella, to keep the family together, but it didn’t work out that way. So, she went to live with another family. She was with her first family for 3 months and by the time she had graduated high school, she had been in 9 different homes. Isabella tried to act like she took in all in stride and had just accepted that that was the way was, but Daryl could tell it was a sore spot. He tried not to ask too many questions because of this.

Isabella was on her second beer and Daryl was on his third. He excused himself and went down stairs to smoke a cigarette. While he was gone, Isabella suddenly felt blue. Rick seemed normal and so did Daryl, she worried that she wouldn’t be able to fit in and that they would see her for what she really was. A sad, lonely girl that craved love and friendship, someone that was desperate for affection. She took another drink of her beer and tried to change her train of thought. Daryl finished his cigarette and came back upstairs.

“I built this apartment.” He said. “I lived here when I was building my house.”

“Really?” Isabella asked. “I love it here; this is the nicest place I’ve ever lived.”

“Did you live in a house when you were growing up?” he asked.

“Sometimes.” She told him.

Then explained that she sometimes she lived in apartments in the projects and sometimes she lived in houses. She told him about the neighborhood she had grown up in. Spanish Harlem. He asked about her school and how they knew she was smart. When she was 10 the school she attended had to take these state tests. She scored off the charts, so they gave her additional testing. She was reading at an 11th grade level and her math skills were at a 10th grade level. The school found out that she had been going to the library and studying high school text books. She could teach herself how to do the math and figure out the problems. Her accelerated at science and was very interested in physics. The school administration and her teachers came to conclusion that she was wasting her abilities attending the school that she was in and that she needed to be in a more challenging school environment. There was a program through the city that gave scholarships to underprivileged children who possessed above average learning abilities. She was given a scholarship to a private prep school on the upper east side of Manhattan.


	5. Her Story, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella finishes telling Daryl about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments. I hope you enjoy.

Daryl opened his fourth beer and took a drink. He decided to go down and smoke another cigarette. Isabella finished off her second beer and started flipping through the channels. She didn’t even notice that Daryl had come back up and was standing in the kitchen staring at her. He stood and watched her for a while, he was thinking back about their conversation and the things she had told him. He felt bad for thinking that she was probably a stuck-up college bitch. He had judged her solely on the fact that she had gone to a fancy college and never considered what her life had been like before that. From the things, she had already shared with him, he could tell she’d had a tough life, no matter how much she tried to act like it wasn’t. They actually had a lot in common.

He watched her flipping through the channels, she looked so innocent, she was a beautiful girl, he liked the way she sat on the sofa Indian style. It was cute. She must have found something she liked because she put the remote down and started to giggle. ‘God she was beautiful.’ He thought again. She wasn’t even wearing makeup and she was gorgeous. Her brown skin, her big blue eyes, the way her dark hair fell around her face and her lips were… Wait, what? Daryl shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was he thinking. It had been 5 years since he had been with a woman and he hadn’t regretted his decision to swear them off, one day. Nope! This wasn’t going to happen. Women were trouble, no matter how nice they seemed in the beginning, they were always trouble. Besides this girl was smart, regardless of the way she grew up, this girl was destined for bigger things, she was too smart for him. A girl like that would never want to be with a guy like him. But God, she was a beauty and she didn’t seem stuck up at all. Daryl cleared his head and headed back into the living room. He sat down and she looked over at him and smiled.

“I thought you left me. You were gone a long time.” She said with a big smile.

“Nah, I was just smokin’ a cig. That all. Whatta’ya’ watchin’?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s an old show. It’s not on the air anymore. It’s called ‘Will and Grace’. I’ve only seen it a couple times, but it’s really funny. We can turn something else on if you want to?” Isabella offered.

“Nah, it’s cool.” He smiled opening another beer. “You wanna’ nother one?” he asked motioning to the new 6 pack he’d brought up from the garage.

“Ok.” She answered, taking one from the box and twisting off the cap.

“Why’d yer brother moved down here? Why didn’t he stay in New York?” Daryl questioned.

Isabella explained that Marco was working for a construction company when he was 17 and he was well liked by the owner. When Marco was 23 the owner relocated his company to Georgia and asked him to come along. So, he did. When he got to Georgia he started going to school at night and earned an associate’s degree in business management. By the time he was 28 he had started his own construction company. Marco got married and had a son and they’d been here ever since. Isabella told Daryl that she was only able to see her brother once or twice a year after he moved and that was only when he came to New York on business, but they talked all the time on the phone, which was a lie.

“Your brother’s kinda’ a dick. I don’t like the way he talks to ya’!” Daryl said abruptly, which caught both off guard.

She frowned and responded with, “He’s not really. He’s just very busy with his job and his family, so at times he comes off as being a little cold. He’s just got too many irons in the fire. We’re actually really close.” She looked down after saying that and Daryl could tell she was hiding something.

He felt bad for putting her on the spot, so he let it go. Daryl went down for another cigarette and Isabella decided to warm up some pizza, the beer was going straight to her head and she needed something on her stomach. She looked out the bay window in the kitchenette and noticed the sun going down over the hills in the distance. It was beautiful. She hardly ever got to see a beautiful sunset in the city. She suddenly felt sad again. She felt bad that she had lied to Daryl about her brother. Not that she had protected her brother, but for lying to a man who was clearing concerned for her. Daryl walked through the apartment door with a pint of ice cream.

Isabella perked up and said, “Is that ice cream? What kind is it?”

“Yeah, it’s ice cream. Rick’s got all kinds of shit in that freezer down there. Ya’ want some? It’s Ben and Jerry’s pistachio, pistachio. It’s pretty good. These guys Ben and Jerry really know their way around ice cream. Ya’ ever had it?”

Isabella got a huge smile on her face. “I love pistachio ice cream, it’s one of my favorites and I’ve always wanted to try to Ben and Jerry’s. It’s just too expensive for me. Are you sure it’ll be alright with Rick if we have some?”

“Fuck yeah!” Daryl said scooping a bite right out of the carton. He smiled at her and winked. “Ya’ wanna’ a bowl or ya’ just wanna’ hand the carton back and forth?”

She giggled and said, “Give me that!” taking the carton and spoon out of his hand and taking a giant bite. She frowned and pincher her nose between two fingers. “Ahhh!” she squealed.

Daryl laughed outright, “What’s a matter, too cold.” He laughed again. She stuck her tongue out at him and took another bite.

They went back to the living room. Pizza and ice cream in tow. Daryl opened another beer and took a long swig. He was a heavy drinker, but it didn’t seem to affect him in a negative way. In between beers, he’d always go outside to smoke a cigarette. The more he drank, the more he smoked and the more talkative he got. Isabella was happy to see that he was loosening up. She decided to take advantage of the situation and start asking him some questions.

“Tell me some things about you Daryl.” She said excitedly.

“Ah nah, ya’ ain’t done tellin’ me shit about you yet.” He quipped.

“Oh! I see how it is. You get to know everything about me and you get to stay dark and mysterious to me. Is that it?” Isabella laughed kind of flirty.

“Now ya’ got the idea.” He smiled. “Tell me about college.”

Isabella told Daryl that she had graduated from the private academy when she was 15. She was valedictorian and had earned a full scholarship to Columbia University. Her welfare case worker helped her become an emancipated minor, but because she was just 15 she couldn’t work, so the state declared that her brother was to support her if she was in school and unable to work full time. Marco fought this, but she kept that from Daryl. The court said that he had to send her $400.00 a month that was to cover her labs, school supplies, clothes, toiletries and whatever else she needed. When she turned 16, she could start working in the cafeteria part time and do some janitorial work around campus, so Marco decrease her monthly allowance to $200.00 a month. It was hard, she explained, but she made do. She bought her clothes at the Good Will and her other necessities at the Dollar Store. She was still covered by Medicaid, so that covered her medical expenses and her psychiatrist. At the mention of a psychiatrist, Daryl jumped at the opportunity to inquire about the Xanax again. He was on his 6th beer and felt bold, so he thought he’d push the envelope and try to get at answer.

“Ya’ see a psychiatrist for them pills you take?” he asked gently, so as not to put her on the defensive.

“Yes.” And that was all she said.

“Why do ya’ have panic attacks?” he pressed.

“I have a fear of thunderstorms.” She said quietly. “… and I have nightmares sometimes. I’m sometimes afraid to be alone at night, so I need the medication to calm my nerves. That’s all. I’m not crazy, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She said defensively.

“I don’t think yer crazy, I was just wonderin’. Why are ya’ afraid of thunderstorms?” he asked.

“I… I don’t know. Something happened to me when I was little and I don’t remember what.” She lied.

“I got nightmares too, but I don’t take pills.” Daryl revealed, he suddenly felt vulnerable and said, “I mean… don’t everyone have nightmares sometimes?”

“Mine are bad, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please. I… wouldn’t take them if I didn’t need them. I tried once not to take them and I had to go to the emergency room because I couldn’t calm myself.” She suddenly changed her demeanor and said cheerfully, “Ok, that’s enough about me. I want to know all about Daryl Dixon.” She smiled at him. “Don’t leave anything out!”

Daryl let the subject go again. For now, anyway. He sat there opening his 7th beer, watching her eyes dance in the light of the TV. She was so different than any girl he’d ever known. He suddenly wanted to kiss her, but he restrained himself and begun doing something he hated. Talking about himself.


	6. All About Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Isabella about his sorted past and family. He doesn't tell her everything though. He's keeping secrets too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a put an interesting spin on Daryl Dixon. Let me know if you like it. Please leave comments. Enjoy.

“Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ know?” Daryl asked.

“Everything!” Isabella said smiling. “Tell me about your family first.”

Daryl furrowed his brow and looked down. Not just his least favorite topic, but he also never shared information on this subject with anyone. Rick was really the only one who knew Daryl’s story and he didn’t even know all of it. But she had shared with him when it seemed uncomfortable with her, so he felt like he owed her the same. He wouldn’t go into complete detail; he would just skim the surfaces.

He told her that his mom had died when he was 8, but didn’t say how, she asked how, but he seemed uncomfortable so she didn’t press it. His father died when he was 16 from liver disease due to drinking. From how and what he said about his dad, she gathered he had been a mean drunk. He didn’t outright say it, but she got the idea that he had been physically and verbally abused. He didn’t go into a lot of detail about either of his parents, but she came to the conclusion that he had loved his mother very much and hated his dad just a much. He said that his dad rarely worked and was always living off some cocktail waitress or bartender he’s picked up.

Daryl learned early to hunt, fish and track. He loved the outdoors, but it was practical at the same time. They were poor, so often, Daryl would hunt and fish just for something to eat that day. He tried to stay out of his father’s way as much as he could, to avoid trouble. His brother was gone most of the time, either out causing trouble or spending time in juvey and later jail. After his dad died he dropped out of high school and started drifting around with his big brother Merle. Isabella asked what they did.

Daryl said, "Nothin’, we was just two redneck assholes gettin’ drunk and gettin’ in trouble.”

Merle was 10 years older than Daryl and not much of a role model. Merle sold drugs for drinking money and was known to partake in them too. They’d crash at friend’s houses or at some skank’s house that Merle had hooked up with. Sometimes Daryl would wake up and Merle would be gone and he’d stay gone for days, sometimes even months. Daryl knew how to work on cars and bikes, so he’d make money doing that, while living in some dive motel that he rented by the week. Then Merle would show back up and they’d start all over again. Daryl said Merle was a real asshole. He had a big mouth and was always getting them in trouble. Merle would piss someone off by opening his trap and before you knew it he and Daryl would be fighting their way out of yet another jam. Merle had a bad reputation in the town, in fact the Dixon name was known quite well to everyone around and it wasn’t in a positive way. His father and Merle had been arrested several times for various things like, driving drunk and assault. His dad had swindled a lot of people and owed a lot of people money. He never did any hard time though, just a month or so here and there. Merle on the other hand went away for 2 years when he was in his early twenties. He beat a black guy within an inch of his life because he smiled at the girl he was with at the time. Rick had arrested him several times, but always went easy on him because he knew what kind of bastard their dad had been and blamed him for the way that Merle turned out. It was just Rick being Rick again, giving everybody a second chance or in Merle’s case a third and fourth and fifth. Daryl said Merle disappeared about 2 years ago and he figured he was either dead or in jail. If he was alive, he’d turn up again sooner or later. Daryl called his brother a simple minded piece of shit asshole, but he also said that he was the toughest sum bitch he ever knew. That you could feed him a hammer and he’s crap out nails. He went on to say that he really didn’t think Merle was dead, because only Merle could kill Merle.

Daryl made a third trip to the garage and came back with another 6 pack. Isabella shook her head ‘no’, when he offered her another one. She was already buzzed and didn’t want to get sick. She was just having fun listening to him and his life story. She figured he’d talk a little and then turn the floor back over to her, but she quickly learned that Daryl plus alcohol equaled conversation. She loved it and she couldn’t get enough of his colorful stories. It had been dark for a few hours and the air conditioner had finally shut off because of it. She couldn’t get over how hot and humid Georgia was. Daryl went down to smoke another cigarette and when he came up he plopped down on the sofa next to her and smiled.

“I ain’t never told nobody half this shit before. I guess yer special.” He said looking her straight in the eyes.

She blushed and said, “Thank you!” he smiled again.

He had an amazing smile. He didn’t show his teeth when he smiled, it was just a little grin on a thoughtful looking face. A gorgeous, thoughtful looking face. Isabella could smell the cigarette smoke on him. He smelled amazing, like cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. It was manly and sexy and all she could do was think about how bad she wanted him to kiss her. She’d never felt this way about any guy before. He was so interesting and had lived such a colorful life and although he hadn’t told her much yet, she felt like they were forming a bond. Obviously, he felt comfortable around her if he had shared so much personal information. It was either her that made him feel comfortable or the beer. She decided to believe it was her.

“How did you get a job with the county if you don’t have a high school diploma?” Isabella asked.

He sighed and began to tell her the story of how he turned his life around. By the time Daryl was 20, he was drinking pretty heavily, not just on weekends, but every day. He would work some during the day, enough to pay the rent and eat and the rest he’d blow at the bar. He would drink all night and those nights usually ended in a fight. Daryl said he liked to fight a lot.

“Still?” Isabella asked.

“Yep and I’m pretty good at it too.” He replied.

He said Rick had arrested several times for fighting, but Rick always got the person to drop the charges and he’s let Daryl go. Daryl had a reputation as an asskicker and no one messed with him, unless they were drunk or new in town and didn’t know who he was. He lived like this for a few years and one morning he woke up in the alley behind the bar with his jaw broken and two black eyes. He made his way home and stumbled into the john and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was shocked by what he saw. His father’s face was staring back at him. Daryl knew he couldn’t live this way anymore. He didn’t want to end up like his dad, Merle or wind up dead. Rick had heard about the fight the night before and stopped by the motel to check on Daryl. They had a long talk and Rick told him straight out that he needed to get his shit together because there was no way he was going to let him follow in his dad’s footsteps and that was the first day of the rest of Daryl’s life. He told Isabella that he owed Rick his life and would spend the rest of it showing how much he appreciated what he did for him. He said that Rick was the best man he knew. She could tell that Daryl really loved and respected him.

Daryl cut way back on his drinking, he tried to keep it for the weekends and even then he would only have a few. Isabella thought this was ironic, since he had just started on his 8th beer. His eyes were red, but he didn’t seem drunk to her. He told he managed to keep his temper in check, but sometimes he would still get into fights only he was able to control himself better and didn’t always go for the kill. He continued working on cars and bikes out in the motel parking lot and one-day Rick asked him if that’s what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He thought long and hard about it. It was something he was good at, but he wanted more. That’s when Rick came up with Daryl’s 5-year plan. Daryl went to night school to get his high school diploma. At the same time he continued to work on cars and on weekend he and Rick and a couple of other guys from the station built the apartment over Rick’s garage. Rick wanted Daryl to live there, while he got himself together. After the apartment was finished, Daryl moved out of the motel and in with Rick.

“What did Merle think of this?” Isabella asked.

“He wasn’t too thrilled. He called me a pussy and Rick’s bitch. I told him I ain’t nobody's bitch and I was doin’ what I wanted to do, it didn’t have nothin’ ta do with Rick.”

So after he got his diploma he decided to go to night school and get a Wildlife and Forestry Conservation Career Diploma. It took him 3 years, but he did it. He had already been working for Rick informally, tracking animal migration and at times working for search and rescue. He knew the Georgia woods better than anyone and had worked three cases of child disappearances and each time he found the child on his own. That’s when Rick formally hired him with the county. Daryl wanted to be a Game Warden and he was well on his way. Isabella was very impressed and she told him so.

“I am so proud of you for changing your life the way you did. You should be really proud of yourself.”

“Ehh, it weren’t nothin’” he replied and got up to go smoke another cigarette.


	7. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella spends her first night in the garage apartment. Daryl sleeps over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I hope you enjoy it.

When Daryl came back upstairs, Isabella was combining the leftover pizza into one box.

“Do you want any more pizza tonight?” she asked.

“Nah!” He said, looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall. It said 10:53. “It’s late and yer probably tired, so I’m gonna’ head over to Rick’s and crash.”

“What?” Isabella said panicking. “I thought you said you’d stay with me. Please don’t leave me here alone, please.” She begged.

Daryl could see she was shaking. “You want me ta’ sleep here? Like on the couch or somethin’?”

“Yes, please!” she pleaded. “There ain’t nothin’ to be afraid of. I’ll just be right over there.” He said, pointing towards the main house.

She was visibly shaking now and Daryl felt bad. So, he agreed to stay and sleep on sofa.

“If yer afraid to be here alone, whatta’ ya’ gonna’ do when I gotta" go home. Rick ain’t gonna’ wanna’ sleep over here.” He said joking. By Isabela’s face, he could see she didn’t think it was very funny. She didn’t answer him, she just walked into the bedroom.

“Are there bed linens?” Isabella asked from the bedroom.

“Yeah, they’re in the closet. I’ll help ya’ make the bed up.” He answered grabbing the sheets and blankets out of the closet. “There’s also towels and shit in here. I guess I shoulda’ showed you all this earlier. Sorry!”

“It’s ok, here I’ll take this side.” She said spreading out the bottom sheet.

After the bed was made they stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other. Isabella smiled and Daryl smiled back, then walked into the closet to grab a blanket for himself.

“Ya’ okay?” Daryl asked her.

She nodded and said, “Goodnight, thank you for a great time. I really had fun!”

“Ya’ ain’t been around much, have ya’.” He said with a laugh.

Isabella giggled and said, “No, I guess not.”

Daryl waved, walked out into the living room and grabbed the door behind him to close it.

“Please don’t.” Isabella asked. “Please leave it open.” He nodded and turned off the light.

Daryl left the TV on, which Isabella was grateful for. A little noise helped. She grabbed the Hefty bag and reached in and brought out a raggedy stuffed monkey and set it on the bed. She climbed in and shut her eyes. She lay there for a while pondering the day. So much had happened. Suddenly she was in a new environment with a man she hardly knew and although she was happy, she was still a little afraid. She thought about what Daryl had said about her being alone when he went home and a wave of fear came over her. What if she couldn’t do it, what if she blew this chance. She felt overwhelmed and started to cry. She tried to be quiet, but Daryl could hear her from the other room. He was confused. She was so friendly, talkative and sweet, but at the same time there was a sadness about her. There was more to this girl that met the eye and he wanted to find out what. He closed his eyes, thinking about her beautiful smile and big blue eyes, the way he felt when she looked at him. His last thought before drifting off was that he’d had too much to drink, he was feeling things about this girl, he’d never felt before. He was drunk, that had to be it.

Isabella tossed and turned for a while, she could hear Daryl snoring in the other room. Knowing he was out there made her feel safe. She thought about what it would be like to fall asleep next to him, his big strong arms wrapped around her, sheltering her from all the worlds harms. She faded off to sleep with this thought in her head, which turned into pleasant Daryl dreams all night long.

When Isabella woke up the sun was shining through the bedroom window and reflecting off the dresser mirror. She had a stabbing pain in her head that she’d never had before. ‘So, this is what a hangover feels like?’ she thought. She climbed out of bed and peaked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, then ventured into the living room. The sofa was empty and Daryl was nowhere to be found. Isabella returned to the bedroom and looked out the window that faced the driveway. Daryl’s truck was still there along with a Ford Bronco. ‘That must be Rick’s.’ she thought. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top and her underwear and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Rick and Daryl stood in the kitchen of the main house trying to get the coffee maker to work.

“There it goes.” Rick said, banging on the top of it. “That’s what I get for buying foreign.” He laughed.

“So, what were you saying?” he asked Daryl.

“I said she’s afraid to be in the garage by herself. She practically cried when I said I was gonna’ leave.” Daryl explained.

Rick smiled and patted Daryl on the shoulder. “Maybe she just wanted to spend the night with you.” He laughed.

“Puhh!” Daryl said shaking his head.

“I’m tellin’ ya’ she was really scared. I think she’d be better off in the bedroom down the hall.” He said motioning to the hallway across from the kitchen. “I don’t think she’s ever been alone before.”

“Alright, alright. I don’t have a problem with her being in the house if she wants to be. I’d almost rather her be in here, that way I won’t worry about her. Plus, she’d have access to all the food in here and the washer and dryer. Seeing as you never finished the hookups out there.” Rick said, punching Daryl in the arm and smiling.

“So what’s she like, besides being a little jumpy? What did you guys talk about? Is she as sweet as she seems? Are you in love?” Rick laughed and punched Daryl in the arm again then poured himself a cup of coffee. He handed the pot over to Daryl. Daryl poured the coffee into a large to go cup and put on the lid.

“What? No cream?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, removed the lid and poured some half and half into his cup.

“She don’t even have a suitcase, she had a garbage bag and it wasn’t even half full. She don’t have any clothes and all her shampoo and shit’s from the dollar store. She told me she buys her shit there and her clothes from the Good Will. Her brother has his own business; you’d think she could afford better stuff. She told me he only gives her $200.00 a month for all her expenses. That’s it. That ain’t shit. Not for a girl, specially.” Daryl explained to Rick.

Rick furrowed his brow and stood thinking. “Well, now she’s with us. She’ll be making some money and she can buy the things she needs. We’ll take care of her, don’t you worry.” Rick assured Daryl. “You sure have taken an interest in someone you just met. That’s not like you. Just what happened last night?” Rick joked.

“Man, it ain’t like that. She’s just nice that’s all. She seems like she’s had a rough time. She didn’t tell me a whole lot of personal shit, but what she did say, I kinda’ got the idea she ain’t exactly lived the life of a princess, ya’ know? She’s real nice, kinda’ shy, real smart, but kinda’… What’s the word? Like innocent or somethin’.” Daryl tried to explain.

“Naïve? Is that the word you’re looking for? Well, I agree with you about one thing, she seems very nice. It’ll be nice to have a decent female around here again. Something tells me, you won’t mind either. Am I wrong?” Rick laughed raising his eyebrows at Daryl.

“Whatever!” Daryl rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna’ see if she’s up. I don’t want her to be scared if she wakes up and I ain’t there. I’ll bring her over.” Daryl said, walking toward the French doors in the living room.

Isabella showered and got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to heat up some pizza. She was starving. Daryl opened the door and walked in, not even noticing her.

“Hey! You up?” Daryl hollered.

“I’m right here, silly.” Isabella answered. Daryl jumped and cursed under his breath.

“Ya’ scared the shit outta’ me. Damn!” he answered. “Did ya’ sleep okay?”

“Yes, thank you. Is Rick home?” she asked.

“Yep. He wants ya’ to come over when yer ready. Listen we was talkin’… maybe it would be better if ya’ stayed in the house over there. Rick thought it would be better for ya’. Ya’ know, he’s got a bunch a food and the washer and dryer’s over there. I think it would be better that way.” Daryl told her.

“You think?” she asked. “Is this because I was afraid last night? I don’t want to cause any problems. I don’t want you guys to feel sorry for me.” Isabella added.

“We don’t feel sorry for ya’. It’s just better this way. For everyone. Rick’s gotta’ bedroom on the first floor, it’s big and it’s gotta’ big bathroom in it with one them fancy tubs. You’d be all private and shit. Nobody’d be messin’ with ya’, if that’s what yer worried about?” Daryl assured her.

Isabella took a bite of pizza and said with a full mouth. “Ok! I think that would be great! I mean I was thinking about asking you to sleep over here every night, so I guess that’ll let you off the hook.” She smiled and winked at him.

Daryl blushed and kind of huffed out a laugh. “Finish yer pizza and we’ll head over. Rick wants to see ya’. Giddy up Rabbit, let’s go.” He said in a cute voice.

Isabella finished her pizza and they both headed down the stairs. She was excited to get to know Rick and she was so relieved to be moving into the main house and Daryl was still there. Another great day.


	8. Under a New Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella moves over to Rick's and he and Daryl give her the grand tour. Rick offers her something that makes her feel like Cinderella and Daryl sticks his foot in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments at the end. Let me know if you like it. I hope you enjoy.

Rick was happy to see Isabella, he called her sweetheart, which she liked and he was very welcoming. He offered her a cup of coffee, which she gladly accepted. He put his arm around her shoulders and took her off down the hall to show her the bedroom. She couldn’t believe how big it was, big and beautiful. It had a huge king size bed, two dressers, night tables and another TV on the wall. This room had a huge walk-in closet and a beautiful armoire. The bathroom was huge too. The shower and tub were separate and Daryl was right, the tub was fancy. At the other end of the bathroom was a built-in vanity and a pretty little vanity table chair. There were lots of drawers and cupboards, for lots of things to go in. Which she didn’t have.

After Rick gave her the tour of the house, he took her into the master bedroom. It was gorgeous. It had two bathrooms. One with a shower and one with a tub and shower. There were two walk in closets, one was twice as large as the other. “This is where my wife’s things are.” He said pointing to the larger closet.

“I guess Daryl probably told you what happened, right?” Isabella looked at Daryl, not knowing what to say. He nodded to her that it was alright and she told Rick that he had.

“I was planning on giving all this stuff away to charity. She’s got thousands of dollars’ worth of clothes and shoes, purses, jackets, jewelry, you name it. Anyway, I was thinking about it last night…” he winked at Daryl. “I was thinking that maybe you might want some of her things. Hell, you can have all of them if you want. She was small like you and I think a lot of her stuff just may fit you.” Rick offered.

“Lori was skinny, but she don’t have an ass and big boobs like she does.” Daryl said pointing to Isabella. He froze, realizing what he just said.

Isabella turned bright red and giggled nervously. Daryl turned twice as red and tried to think of way to save himself.

“Jesus Daryl!” Rick laughed shaking his head. “Smooth!”

“I… I mean, I don’t mean that ya’ have a big ass and… I mean yer ass is great and your boobs are just…” he cupped his hands in the air, “(W)well, they great too. I mean… Ahh, FUCK! Ya’ know what I mean. Shit.” He exasperated covering his face with his hand.

Isabella was hoping the floor would open and swallow her, but unfortunately it didn’t. On the brighter side, she thought. ‘He likes my butt and boobs!’ she giggled to herself.

“Well, hell! If Daryl can pull his shit together, I’ll show you around the kitchen.” Rick said, punching a very embarrassed Daryl in the arm.

Daryl wanted to die. He was never tongue tied around anyone. He didn’t have to be because he didn’t give a shit about anyone enough to try to impress them, but she was different. Not only had he stumbled over his words, but he let his feelings show, which was very rare. He did what Rick said and tried to pull his shit together. He didn’t know whether he should apologize or not. He had kind of paid her a compliment, so he decided just to let go and hoped that she would do the same. He followed them down the stairs, watching her ass all the way down. Just then there was a knock and the front door opened.

Charlie walked in with a big smile on his face. “Hey ya’ll! Whatcha’ guys up to?” he said cheerfully. Not waiting for anyone to answer he turned to Isabella and said, “Hey Isabella, you look real pretty today.” Daryl felt hot.

“Thank you.” She replied shyly.

“We were just giving Isabella the grand tour.” Rick said.

“Ain’t ya’ supposed to be at work, Charlie?” Daryl asked flatly.

“I am. I am. I just wanted to stop over and see how Isabella was settling in.” Charlie said, winking at her. Daryl felt hotter.

“She’s fine.” Daryl glared at Charlie. “I’ll walk out with ya’ Charlie. I gotta’ get home and take a shower. Bill Jenkins is comin’ by to talk about deer leases for the fall. Come on.” He said, waving to him.

“Well, hold on a minute. I just got here. I want to visit a little.” Charlie said to Daryl. “You go on ahead. I want to get to know Isabella a little better. Say “hi” to Jenkins for me.” he told Daryl, the whole time smiling at Isabella.

Rick interrupted, “We’ve decided that she’s going to stay here in the main house with me, that way I can keep an eye on her.” Rick laughed, winking at Isabella. She smiled back at him.

“Well, hell! That’s great!” Charlie said excitedly. “That way I don’t have to climb the stairs out there every time I stop by to say ‘hi’ to her.” He winked again at her and she blushed.

“Well, just don’t forget ya’ gotta’ job, Charlie.” Daryl sneered.

“I thought you had to go Daryl? Isn’t that what you just said?” Charlie said mockingly, still looking at Isabella. “I can stick around for a few more. I need to help her bring her things over here.” Daryl snapped.

Rick could see what was going on and although he wanted to laugh out loud, he cut the tension.

“I forgot a few things upstairs, sweetheart.” He said to Isabella. “There’s all kinds of beauty stuff up in Lori’s bathroom, too. Not that you need it.” Rick said, winking at her. “There’s all kinds of creams and lotions, perfumes, make up, she’s got one of those hair straightener things, curling wands in all different sizes, just a bunch of stuff. I want you to help yourself to anything you want. Hell, take it all. It would be nice to see it being used by someone who would appreciate it and not take it for granted.”

Isabella felt overwhelmed. She smiled and thanked Rick. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She felt like Cinderella. After Rick showed Isabella around the kitchen with Daryl and Charlie in tow the whole way, he excused himself to make some phone calls. Daryl told her that he’d help her get her things and bring them over, so they headed out the back door to the garage. Charlie stayed behind to talk to Rick. Daryl was hoping Charlie would be gone by the time they got back, but he was still there. Daryl looked at clock on his phone and realized he couldn’t stall any longer. He had to get going.

Daryl said “goodbye” to Isabella and told her he’d see her later.

She was disappointed that he had to leave and hoped that by ‘later’, he meant later that day. She walked him to the door. Rick and Charlie were standing in the foyer talking.

“You have to take off now, Daryl?” Rick asked.

“Yep!” he said looking at Charlie. Charlie smiled.

“So I heard you stayed overnight up there, Daryl.” Charlie stated.

Rick could see that Charlie was baiting Daryl, so he stepped in.

“Did Daryl tell you he has hunting business last night, Isabella?”

“Um, no. We didn’t get that far.” She answered.

“Well, just how far did you get, Daryl.” Charlie quipped.

“Shut the fuck up!” he barked back and turned to Isabella, “I’ll be back later, ok?” She smiled and nodded her head. “Walk me out, Rick.” Daryl said.

Daryl took one last look at Isabella and smiled sweetly. He turned to Charlie and gave him the evil eye.

Charlie smiled and waved. “Bye-bye, Daryl.”

Rick and Daryl walked out the front door, leaving the other two behind. Outside Daryl asked Rick to keep an eye on Charlie, he told him that he didn’t trust him around Isabella, that he wasn’t the kind of guy she needed to get mixed up with. Rick laughed and without letting on that he knew what Daryl was up to, he agreed. The men said ‘goodbye’ and Rick headed back in the house.

Charlie and Isabella were in the living room talking. Rick came in and joined the conversation. They chit chatted about this and that and then the conversation turned to Daryl.

“He’s so sweet and kind and funny.” She commented.

“Daryl?” Charlie said snidely.

“Yes, I can’t believe he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” She added

Both men laughed and she asked what was so funny.

“Daryl doesn’t like women.” Charlie laughed.

Isabella’s heart sank. “He’s gay.” She squeaked out.

“No. He’s not gay. He’s had his fair share of women, his fair share and then some.” Charlie laughed again. “He just doesn’t like them. He swore them off a long time ago.” He said. “What’s it been, about 5 years now.” He asked Rick. Rick smiled and nodded.

“I don’t understand.” Isabella questioned.

“A few years back Daryl was a little out of control. He was drinking and getting in trouble.” Rick explained.

Isabella nodded, “He told me.”

“Well.” Charlie continued, “Women were a big part of his life. He went through them like they were going out of style. Nothing serious, mostly one nighter’s. Women wouldn’t leave him alone. These weren’t nice girls either. He had, I guess you could say, a reputation.” Charlie and Rick both laughed. “When he finally got his shit together, he swore them off. Said, they weren’t nothing but trouble. He went cold turkey, just like that. I don’t blame him for feeling that way either. Like I said, he didn’t mess with the nicest or cleanest girls. He left a lot of them heartbroken, that’s for sure.” Both men laughed again.

“I don’t understand.” Isabella said again.

“Let’s just say there’s a few that never had their turn with Ol’ Daryl, a few that still seek his company.” Charlie said with his eyebrows raised.

“Why?” Isabella asked.

“Let’s just say he has a reputation and leave it at that.” Charlie answered, still laughing.

“Alright, Charlie that’s enough.” Rick said sternly.

Isabella didn’t want to let it go. “What kind of a reputation?” she asked.

“I’ve said too much. You should ask Daryl that question. I’m interested in what he’ll have to say.” Charlie said, standing up.

“Don’t pay any attention to him.” Rick told Isabella. “He’s not being very nice. Let’s change the subject.”

“I have to get back to work anyway.” Charlie said. “You ask him that question, Isabella and let me know what he tells you.” He laughed again, said ‘goodbye’ and told Isabella he’d see her later.

After Charlie left Rick told Isabella not to pay attention to Charlie. He told her that Daryl had a story, but he was a good man. One of the best he knew.

“Any girl would be lucky to be with Daryl. He needs a good girl in his life. He deserves that. We all do.” Rick said and left it that.


	9. Ya' Got Stuff on Yer Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella try's to surprise Daryl and he sticks his foot in his mouth again. On the bright side, he bought her a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's short, but sweet. Please leave comments at the end.

Rick spent the remainder of the day showing Isabella the ins and outs of the house and explaining what her duties would be. He showed her how to work the laundry machines, dishwasher, digital thermostat, stereo system and home security system. She didn’t have experience with most of these things, but she picked them up quickly. Rick told her to make herself at home, to help herself to anything in the kitchen and if there was anything special she liked to eat, just to put it on the list he kept clipped up on the fridge. He took some steaks out of the fridge and taught her how to tenderize and season them. She asked him if she could cook for them sometimes and he was thrilled, he showed her a cabinet full of cookbooks and said, ‘have at it.’ She was excited.

“Why don’t you call Daryl and ask him if he’s coming over for steaks tonight.” Rick said.

“Oh. I don’t have a phone and I don’t even have his number.” Isabella answered.

“You don’t have a phone?” He asked.

“No sir, I don’t.” She replied.

“First of all, please don’t call me sir. Call me Rick. Second of all, it’s not a problem that you don’t have a phone. I’ve got a landline right there.” He said, pointing to a phone/answering machine hanging on the wall next to the fridge. “Pick it up and I’ll give you Daryl’s number. Ask him to bring some sour cream.”

Isabella picked up the phone and said, “Ready.”

Rick relayed her the number and left the kitchen. The phone rang three times before Daryl picked up.

“Yeah, whatta’ ya’ want boss?” Daryl answered.

Isabella giggled nervously and said, “Hi Daryl it’s me, Isabella.”

“Hey rabbit, what’s up?” Daryl asked. She told him that Rick was grilling steaks and wanted to know if he was coming over to eat. “Yeah, sure. I told ya’ I’d see ya’ later. Whatta’ ya’ think I meant?” he said cheerfully.

“Well, I was hoping you meant that, but I wasn’t sure. Rick just asked me to call you. Oh, and he wants you to bring sour cream.” Isabella giggled.

He told her he’d pick some up and would be over in about a half hour. Before he hung up, he asked if there was anything special she wanted.

“Do you want to share some more pistachio ice cream with me tonight?” She asked hesitantly.” If you don’t want to that’s ok.” She quickly added.

“I’ll get some! See ya’ in bit.” Daryl said and hung up the phone.

Isabella was ecstatic, he was coming, he’d be here in a bit. That’s what he said. Suddenly she got an idea.

“Can I look at some of Lori’s clothes?” she asked Rick. Rick was sitting in his office working on the computer.

“Of course! I showed you where everything was. Just help yourself. I want you to feel free to take anything and you don’t need to ask me, ok?”

“Ok! Thank you!” She said enthusiastically.

Isabella headed upstairs and into Lori’s closet. She couldn’t believe the beautiful things she had. There were so many things that still had the tags on them. Isabella knew what she was looking for, so luckily Lori had the closet organized by season and article. She started looking through the summer dresses, she was hoping to find something that would make her look special for Daryl. There were dresses in every color, but she wanted one in blue, to match her eyes. When she found what she was looking for, she grabbed some sandals that matched and headed into the vanity area. Isabella found a straight iron, a large curling iron and a few different hair styling products; like hair gloss and smoother. She then looked through the makeup. She had never really worn a lot of makeup before, but this was a special occasion and she wanted to look perfect. She grabbed some items that were still in the packages; eyeliner, mascara, some blush colored eyeshadow, a bronzer and a beautiful nude lipstick with a pinkish tint. She headed downstairs to get ready for Daryl.

Isabella first straightened her hair to smooth it out and then used the curling iron to make big flowing curls half way down her hair. She took a few strands of hair and clipped it back with a beautiful blue, seashell hair clip. She applied the makeup sparingly, but enough to make her eyes pop. She brushed her teeth and applied the lipstick. She ran upstairs really quick to grab some lotion and sample some perfume. There were several to choose from and they were all designer brands. She couldn’t believe her luck, Lori had Shalimar. Shalimar was her favorite and it had never been opened. She headed back down to her bedroom and got dressed. The dress was beautiful, it was casual, but very dainty. It was a light blue color with tiny pink flowers. It came to right above her knees and had spaghetti straps and a fitted bust line. It fit her perfectly. She slipped on her sandals and sprayed herself with the perfume. There was a full length mirror in one corner of the bedroom, so she walked over to check herself out. Just then she heard the front door open.

‘He must be here.’ She thought. So, she nervously left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the main part of the house. Rick and Daryl were standing in the living room talking, when she rounded the corner through the foyer and into main room. Daryl had his back to her, so Rick saw her first. His mouth fell open.

“WOW! Rick said loudly. “You look amazing! WOW!”

Daryl turned and looked, he said, “Hey rabbit.” And turned back around. Then he whipped around again for a second look. He just stood there speechless. Isabella started to feel uncomfortable because he just stood there staring.

She smiled shyly, unsure of what to do next. Daryl just stood there and didn’t say a thing.

Rick broke the awkward silence. “Doesn’t she look beautiful, Daryl?” Rick said, nudging Daryl’s arm.

“Uh yeah, ya’ look different.” Daryl said in a trance. “Ya’ got stuff on your face.”

Isabella’s confidence was fading. Her smiled started to dim, she wanted to run, but she couldn’t move.

“I… I put a little makeup on. Is it too much?” She said looking down.

“You look beautiful, Isabella.” Rick said, walking towards her.

As he passed Daryl, he turned and raised his eyebrows at him. He gave him a ‘what the hell is wrong with you? look. Isabella was embarrassed, she smiled at Rick and excused herself. She headed back to her bedroom almost in tears.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Rick whispered to Daryl. “She did that for you. She looked beautiful and you just stood there. ‘Uh… you got stuff on your face.’ That’s all you could say?”

“She just looked different, I don’t know what I was supposed ta’ say.” Daryl said looking down at the bag he was holding in his hand. “I bought her somethin’… Why do ya’ think she did that for me? Did she say somethin’?” He asked.

“She didn’t have to. As soon as she got off the phone with you this afternoon, she was so excited. She came out and asked if she could borrow something of Lori’s things. All she did was talk about you this morning while Charlie was here. I think she likes you, Daryl and you just humiliated her.” Rick said shaking his head.“She’s probably in there changing. Would it have killed you to give her a compliment?”

“I don’t want her ta’ like me! I don’t know how ta’ say nice shit to girls. She looked different, I told her that. What else was I supposed ta’ do? You think she likes me?” Daryl’s head was spinning.

He’d hurt her feelings and he felt like shit. He did think she looked beautiful, but he didn’t know how to say things like that. He never had to learn to say things like that because he never cared about anyone before. He felt overwhelmed and confused. He met this girl yesterday and already she was dressing up for him and already he was buying her things. Again, he looked down at the bag in his hand. Something was pulling him towards this girl, he couldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it. He hadn’t been in the house 5 minutes and he’d already hurt her feelings. He felt like running, but Rick would have kicked his ass. He had to make this right, he just didn’t know how.

“I’m going to get her and bring her back out here and you’re going to make this right somehow.” Rick said sternly.

“No don’t. I’ll go. I bought her somethin’, I wanna’ give it to her.” Daryl said back. Daryl walked down the hallway to Isabella’s bedroom and knocked on the door. His heart was pounding. He’d hurt peoples feeling before, on lots of occasions, but he never cared, it’s was just the way he was. It was different this time; he couldn’t stand the thought of him being the reason that she was hurt.

He knocked again and she said, “Come in.”


	10. An Apology, a Gift and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gives Isabella a gift and the three of them have dinner. Isabella learns about Daryl's side business and who Glenn is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, but sweet chapter. Just a little more info on Daryl. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end.

Daryl opened the door and said, “It’s me, can I come in?”

“Of course!” Isabella answered. Isabella was sitting on her bed cross legged, reading a book. She looked up at Daryl and smiled. “Whatcha’ readin’?” Daryl asked.

“Only my most favorite book in the world. It’s called ‘A Catcher in the Rye,” it’s amazing! You would really like it.” She said.

“Never heard of it. Is it new?” He asked.

“No! It’s a classic. I’ve read it 14 times. It’s kind of depressing, but it has a great message. I want to be the ‘Catcher in the Rye.’ You don’t know what that means, but if you did, you’d want to be one too.” She explained, putting the book down and patting the bed next to her wanting Daryl to sit down. He did. Daryl picked up the book and looked at it.

“J.D. Salinger? Hmm? Never heard of him.” He paused and said, “I think that stuff on yer face looks ok.”

“Thank you, I think.” Isabella answered.

Daryl looked down and then back up at her. “I say things wrong sometimes, I ain’t never been good with words. I… think it looks good.” Daryl said quietly. “The dress fits, that’s good.”

“Yeah, I got my big butt and boobs into it. Can you believe it?” she said laughing and lightly tapping Daryl’s arm. Daryl turned red and tried to speak.

“I… I said I was sorry, I didn’t mean you had a big…”

“I’m just teasing you, silly. Do you think it looks ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, it looks ok. It really does.” He choked out.

Isabella decided she would settle for this. ‘OK’ was better than nothing. She couldn’t fault him; he didn’t seem like the kind of guy that handed out compliments easily. ‘OK’ was pretty damn good. She thought to herself.

“I got ya’ somethin’, here.” He said handing her the bag. “I thought you might need it.”

“What is it?” She asked excitedly, taking the bag and looking inside. She gasped, she couldn’t believe it. He’s bought her phone. Not just any phone an iPhone. “Oh my God! You bought this for me? It’s so expensive. You bought this for me? It’s so expensive. Why did you this, Daryl?” she said repeating herself.

“Well, ya’ need a phone. I mean… if ya’ need to call me… or, or Rick or someone, you’ll need a phone and it wasn’t expensive. I got it for free because I added ya’ ta’ my plan. I know Rick has a landline, but if yer outside or ya’ go somewhere, ya’ know?” he explained.

“Thank you so much! I love you!!” she said and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Daryl jumped and turned bright red. He turned and looked at her, he just stared at her and then smiled. With no teeth of course.

“It weren’t nothin’.” He said embarrassed. “…and look. I got ya’ this phone case. It’s an Otter Box, it’s the best there is. I hope you like pink.” He said opening the case for her.

“Pink is my favorite color. Pink and blue.” She opened the phone box, took out the phone and handed it to him, so he could put it in the case.

He did. “I also got you this.” He said, handing her a $100.00 iTunes card. “Ya’ know, so ya’ can buy music or apps or somethin’.”

“Thank you so much, Daryl.” Isabella said tearing up. “Nobody’s ever bought me anything me before. I love it so much! You’ll have to tell me when the bill is due, so I can give you the money.”

“Nah! I got this and I ain’t arguin’ about it.” He said firmly.

Just then Rick came into the room. “Hey! Are we going to eat or not? I just put the potatoes in the oven. I’ll start the steaks in about a half hour. I bake potatoes in the oven, because they taste funny in the microwave.” Rick explained. Isabella agreed.

She showed Rick the phone and he winked at Daryl and gave him a thumbs up. He turned and walked out of the room. Daryl and Isabella stood up and headed to the door. Isabella reached out and grabbed Daryl’s arm, turning him toward her. She stepped up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He lightly patted her back and quickly backed up. His face was red again. He tried to act like it didn’t affect him, but his heart skipped a beat and a chill went down his spine.

“Why’d ya’ do that?” He asked all serious.

“Because you’re amazing and I wanted to thank you. I’ve never had anything this nice before. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Thank you so much.” She said, hugging him again.

“It’s just a phone. Ain’t no big deal.” He smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

They walked out of the bedroom and joined Rick in the kitchen. Rick had made a salad and was chopping green onions for the potatoes. Daryl got everyone a beer and then went out to light the grill. Isabella asked Rick if she could set the table, so he showed her where the placemats and napkins were. Then he headed outside with the steaks. They ate and talked for over an hour at the table. Rick asked Isabella if she spoke Spanish. She told him she spoke four languages. English, Spanish, French and Italian. Both he and Daryl were impressed. Rick explained that he needed someone down at the station that spoke Spanish because his deputy, Omar Garcia had transferred to Atlanta and no one else knew how to speak it. She said she’d be happy to help in any way she could. After they were done, Isabella cleared the table and did the dishes. Much to Ricks dismay. He told her she didn’t have to wait on them and joked that Daryl should have done the dished himself. Daryl disagreed with a laugh.

After she was done cleaning up the kitchen, she joined them in the living room. The three of them sat and talked for a good while, until Rick’s cell phone rang. He excused himself and left the room to take the call. Isabella and Daryl continued to talk. He told her about his hunting business. It was called ‘Dixon Hunts.’ He let people hunt on his land and he was the guide. It was just a side business, but he really enjoyed it. This prompted Isabella to ask about his land and the house he built. He told her that he was living in Rick’s garage and going to school, still working on cars in his spare time. One day a lawyer came to see him, he said he represented a man named Clinton Sanford. Daryl told Isabella that his mother’s maiden name was Sanford and that Clinton was her big brother. He had never met him before, but apparently his uncle had kept close tabs on both he and Merle. The lawyer told him that his uncle had passed away and Daryl was the beneficiary of his will. His uncle Clinton had owned almost 150 acres of wooded land on the edge of Kings County and he had left it all to Daryl. Daryl couldn’t believe it. After filling out a bunch of paperwork and cutting through a lot of red tape, Daryl took possession of this land. He asked the lawyer why it hadn’t been split between he and his brother Merle and the lawyer explained that his uncle disapproved with the way that Merle lived his life and was aware of the changes that Daryl was making in his life, he felt that Daryl would take better care of it. Daryl felt guilty and offered half of the land to Merle, but he refused it. Daryl still felt bad, so he sold off several acres and planned to give the money to Merle, but he wouldn’t take that either. Shortly after that is when Merle disappeared. He said he had sold the land for a good chunk of change because it was prime real estate, so he put the money in the bank and started building his home. And now he leases the land to hunters during hunting season. He told her that he couldn’t believe that his uncle had been so generous, but he still felt guilty that Merle wouldn’t take any of the land or any of the money.

“I’d like to see your house sometime.” Isabella told Daryl.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll take ya’ out there tomorrow.” He answered.

Just then Rick came back into the living room shaking his head.

“I have to go down to the station. Bob Stooky was arrested again for a DUI and driving with a suspended license. Glenn was trying to handcuff him and Bob turned and punched him the face.” Rick said to Daryl.

“Is he hurt?” Daryl asked.

“He’s just got a black eye, but Chris and Jenner can’t get him to go to the ER. So, I’m going down and taking him in myself.” Rick explained.

“If it’s just a black eye, whys he gotta’ go to the ER?” Daryl questioned.

“Because Chris can’t file the report with a Dr.’s report and a release for Glenn to go back to work. It’s bullshit. Glenn thinks he’s gonna’ get fired because he allowed Bob to hit him.” Rick said.

“Who’s Glenn?” Isabella asked.

“He’s a rookie deputy.” Daryl answered. “Eight months ago, he was deliverin’ pizzas. Now he’s carryin’ a gun and gettin’ punched in the face by drunk drivers” he laughed.

“Are Chris and Jenner rookies too?” Isabella asked Daryl.

“Nah. They’re regular deputies. Chris is acting Sheriff when Rick ain’t workin’. You’ll meet ‘em. They’re alright.” Daryl answered.

Rick asked Daryl to stay with Isabella until he got home because he didn’t want to leave her alone. Daryl agreed. Inside he was thrilled. Finally, Glenn served a purpose, he thought. Isabella was thrilled too. Her and Daryl alone again. At night. She giggled to herself and moved from the sofa she was sitting on and sat down next to Daryl on his sofa. They said ‘goodnight’ to Rick as he grabbed his badge and gun and headed out the front door. Daryl turned to Isabella and smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

“Ya’ look nice, I guess I shoulda’ said that before. Sorry.” He said.

She smiled big and thanked him. She suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again. She sat back and smiled again. Daryl huffed and smiled shyly. “Help me input numbers into my phone” Isabella said to Daryl. He smiled and agreed. She scooted up right next to him, close enough for him to smell her perfume. Without looking at her, he told her she smelled pretty. She blushed and smiled and handed him her phone.


	11. A Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Isabella spend a pleasant evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long, but it's paving the way for the next three chapters. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

After Daryl finished putting numbers into Isabella’s phone, he showed her how to use the iTunes and the App store. They both decided it was time for ice cream, so Daryl went and got it from the freezer. Isabella scooted closer to him and they ate it the way they had the night before. Out of the carton and with one spoon. They fought over the last bite, Daryl gave up and handed the spoon to her, but she in turned scooped up the last bite and fed it to him. This made him smile, no teeth, of course.

Daryl had downed a few beers, so he was feeling loose. Isabella could tell, so she decided to fish for more “Daryl info.” She asked him about his mother and how she died, but he changed the subject. He then asked her how her parents died and she did the same. He brought up her foreign language skills and made the comment that he couldn’t even speak ‘good’ English, let alone French, Italian and Spanish. She told him, she like liked the way he spoke, that it was real and made her feel comfortable. He rolled his eyes and laughed.   
She couldn’t believe how at ease she felt around him. She felt safe and she trusted him. Two things she rarely felt about anyone. The whole time she was pondering this, he was busy thinking the same thing about her. Daryl didn’t trust anyone, except maybe Rick, but he trusted this girl. He hardly knew her, but he felt connected to her somehow. They had had similar hardships growing up, but she wasn’t jaded and tainted like he was. Isabella was sweet and innocent and good. He’d never known a girl like that before. Sweet and innocent and good. He felt like he needed to protect that, to protect her. He decided he would do just that, he would take it upon himself to watch out for her this summer. 

Isabella was messing with her phone and Daryl just sat there and watched her. She did look pretty in that dress. Hell, she could have been wearing a potato sack and she still would’ve been pretty, he thought. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her when he’d had the chance. They were sitting close to each other and he could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. Whatever it was, it fit her to a tee. He wanted to reach out and touch her, even if it was just to brush the hair back out of her face. She must have felt him staring at her because she looked up suddenly and smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat and he knew he’d better lay off the beer or else he’d get himself into trouble. 

It was getting late and both were tired. Daryl told her to go to bed if she wanted to. She didn’t want to leave him, but she could barely keep her eyes open, so she leaned over and kissed his cheek, told him ‘thank you’ again for the phone and the ice cream and headed down the hall to go to bed. Daryl was sad to see her go, but he was tired too, so he pulled over the sofa ottoman and stretched out his legs. He thought about her undressing down the hall, about her taking off the dress and standing there in her panties. His dick twitched in his pants and it surprised him. He was a man for God’s sake, but he rarely let himself get caught up in the whole female sexual attraction thing. Rarely was an understatement, it had been five years. He adjusted himself, yawned and drifted off to sleep thinking of her.  
Isabella lay there thinking about Daryl. How generous he was for buying her the phone. No one had ever bought her anything before, he was so sweet. She thought about how gorgeous he was, he wasn’t conventionally handsome, it was more like a rough and tough, manly sexiness. He was a real man. He worked with his hands, he knew engines, he rode a motorcycle, he liked to fight, he drank beer and he hunted. Yes, he could do anything and that spelled out ‘real man’ to her. Daryl had a lot of things going for him. He grew up in a poor household, his mother had died when he was young and he had to deal with an abusive alcoholic father. He pulled himself out the gutter and made a life for himself. He had goals and was motivated. Daryl hadn’t let his past weigh him down and stop him from becoming something. She had great respect and admiration for him, he hadn’t let life beat him down. She had no idea about the demons he carried with him and they tormented him every chance they got. As far as she was concerned, he was perfect and she was quickly falling for him. Isabella wondered if he even felt remotely the same. She thought about him lying out on the sofa alone, she was curious if he was still awake or not. So, she decided to find out. 

Isabella crept down the hallway to the living room and peaked around the corner. There he was, all sprawled out and snoring away. She walked all the way out and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked cold, so she grabbed a quilt from the other sofa and gently covered him with it. Then she sat down at the other end of the sofa and stared lovingly at him. Isabella yawned. She was tired, but she wanted to be near him, so she curled up in a little ball and drifted off to Daryl dreamland. When Rick got home an hour later, he smiled when he saw them both on the sofa. He covered Isabella with a blanket and headed up to bed.  
Isabella woke up first. She was lying there rubbing her eyes when Daryl started to stir. He saw Isabella lying at the other end of the sofa, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. She was there alright. He stood up and stretched, totally oblivious to the large bulge in his pants, which caught Isabell’s eyes right away.

“Good morning!” she said blushing and then looking down quickly. She giggled to herself. This was the first time she’d ever seen a man with a hard on before. In real life, anyway.  
Finally realizing he was display, he turned quickly, trying to adjust himself. ‘fuck!’ he thought, wondering if she had seen him.

“Mornin’” he said back to her. “Ya’ sleep out here?” She lied and told him she got scared, so she came out to sleep on the sofa. She figured that sounded better than the fact that she just wanted to be near him.

Daryl headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Rick came down ten minutes later. Rick had been out all night taking care of business with his deputies and now had to return to the station for his Sunday shift. Daryl and he made small talk for a few minutes, he suggested to Daryl that he and Isabella spend the day together. Which she overheard, making her smile. Rick said ‘goodbye’ to Isabella and then he was out the door and on his way to work. Rick hadn’t been gone five minutes when Isabella came into the kitchen to find Daryl looking through the fridge. 

They greeted each other and she asked Daryl if he was hungry. He told her ‘yes’, so she made them breakfast. Bacon and eggs with an English muffin. Daryl ate ketchup on his eggs, just like she did and he liked strawberry jam, not grape jelly. Again, just like her. When they were done eating, Isabella washed the dishes and straightened up. She told Daryl she was going to take a shower. He told her he’d wait for her to get ready and he’d take her out to his house, so she could see where he lived. He also told her that he’d take her down to the station to meet everyone. She ran upstairs and picked out another sundress, some matching flip flops and a few accessories, then headed to her room to get ready. Daryl sat down on the sofa, drank his coffee and flipped through the channels, while he waited.

‘She’s wearing another dress.’ He thought. ‘She looks nice. I should tell her this time.’ So, he did. Isabella blushed. He was a man of few words, but he made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Little did she know; he was thinking the very same thing. She grabbed a small handbag of Lori’s and stuffed her phone, a compact and a pink lip-gloss into it and they were out the door.


	12. The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella visits the station for the first time and meets everyone, including Glen. Daryl puts his foot in his mouth, once again because of Charlie and Isabella hears all about the Greene family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, it doesn't have a lot of action, but it's necessary so that Isabella can meet everyone at the station. Please comments at the end. Enjoy.

Daryl pulled into the Sheriff’s station and parked next to Rick’s Bronco. They got out of his truck and headed inside. Isabella was incredibly nervous. She reached out and held onto Daryl’s arm, standing off to the side of him. Rick was in his office with another deputy, he saw them come in and waved for them to come back. Isabella was still holding onto Daryl’s arm when they got to Rick’s office. Daryl looked down at her and nodded, as if to say that it was ‘alright.’ She smiled at him hesitantly and let go. 

“Hey, there she is. Miss America.” Rick exclaimed. “I was hoping Daryl would bring you down here.” He looked over at the deputy in his office and said, “Chris, this is Isabella the young lady I was telling you about.” He turned back to Isabella and said, “Isabella this is my right-hand man, Chris Jackson. He’s in charge when I’m not around. I couldn’t do my job without him.” 

Chris laughed and held out his hand to greet Isabella. “It’s great to meet you. I hear you’re a college grad this year. Behavioral Science? Pretty impressive.”

“Thank you.” She answered, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Chris was the undersheriff. He was a 6’4” black man with a gorgeous smile. He was Rick’s age and he had a degree in Criminal Justice from Georgia State University, where he played linebacker for their football team. He was married to a nurse named Yvette and they had one child, a 5-year-old son named Ricky. Named after Rick. 

Isabella stared at him a minute, wondering why he seemed so familiar. Then she realized. He looked just like the movie actor, Morris Chestnut.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like…” She started when Chris cut in.

“… Morris Chestnut?” Chris said nodding his head, smiling.

“Yes!” she laughed.

“Who’s Morris Chestnut?” Daryl asked.

“He’s the guy that played Ricky in that movie, ‘The Boyz in the Hood’. Rick said. “and yes, he does. Ironically, that’s what his boy’s name is.” He continued.

“Oh yeah, he does.” Daryl said, nodding his head.

“My wife says, that’s the only reason she went out with me when we first met. Hey, he’s a good-looking guy, I consider that a compliment.” Chris winked. “But my boy’s named after Rick, here. Not the guy in the movie.” Rick puffed out his chest and smiled proudly.

“Come on Isabella, let me introduce you to everyone else that’s here right now.” Rick said, motioning her to follow him into the main area of the station. She smiled at Chris and then followed Rick and Daryl into the other room. He led her over to two other deputies who were busy talking by the coffee machine.

“Hey guys!” Rick said to the men. They turned and smiled. “This here’s Isabella, she’s staying with me this summer and she’s going to be working down here a few days a week. Say ‘hi’.”

One of them, a tall, blonde around 40ish held up his hand and waved ‘hi’. 

“Hello, Isabella. I’m Edwin, but all my friends call me Jenner. So, I guess that’s what you’ll be calling me too.” He smiled.

The other man was Asian and in his early 20’s. He had a black eye, which told Isabella that he was the deputy that was assaulted the night before. He looked her up and down very obviously with a big smile.

“I’m Glenn Rhee and you can call me Glenn.” He said waving. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Isabella responded. 

Glenn looked at Daryl and raised his eyebrows and mouthed ‘WOW!’ Daryl just rolled his eyes. Rick took Isabella around and introduced her to everyone else, the receptionist, the dispatcher and the one jail guard that was on duty. Daryl stayed and continued talking to Jenner and Glenn.

“Looks like ya’ became someone’s bitch last night.” Daryl said lightly slapping Glenn on the face. Glenn slapped his hand away and scoffed.

“Damn Daryl! She is fine! Please tell me you noticed that ass. Cuz, damn! I sure did!” Glenn laughed, punching Daryl’s arm.

“Man, shut the fuck up.” Daryl said, rubbing his arm. “Why ya’ lookin’ asshole? Whattsa’ matter, Maggie not givin’ you no love? She finally come to her senses?” He laughed.

“Hell no! She loves me, man. How could she not?” Glenn said, flexing his muscle.   
Daryl laughed and shook his head. “Phuh!” he said under his breath. “Just remember that, Short Round. That means keep your eyes off 

Isabella’s ass.” Daryl continued.

“Hey, I’m not married yet and I’m not dead, so I can look. What do they say? I can look at the menu, as long as I eat at home.” Glenn laughed. “Besides, what do you care?”

“I don’t, she’s just not like that. Ok?” Daryl said defensively.

“Not like what? I wasn’t saying anything bad about her, I was just pointing out the fact that she’s got a nice ass. Ohhhh! Wait a minute, wait a minute. You like her. Don’t you? Holy shit, Daryl likes a girl.” Glenn teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daryl growled. Just then Charlie walked into the station. 

“Hey Charlie.” Everyone said. Rick and Isabella rejoined Daryl, as Charlie approached them. 

Charlie had a big smile on his face when he saw Isabella. Daryl noticed the way he was looking at her and tried to step between them, but wasn’t fast enough. 

Isabella smiled back. “Hi Charlie.” She said.

“Wow, Isabella. You look even more beautiful today than you did yesterday.” Charlie flirted. 

Daryl’s face got hot and he glared. “No, she don’t. She looks the same.” Daryl said abruptly. Everyone went quiet and looked at Daryl, but no one said what they were all thinking. ‘WTF?’

“Uh, thank you Charlie.” Isabella said looking at Daryl.

At the same time, Glenn patted Daryl on the chest and whispered, “Smooth, dude. Real smooth.” He laughed and walked away.

Rick told Charlie he needed to talk to him. Charlie headed for Rick’s office and Rick followed, but not before looking at Daryl and shaking his head. Daryl felt like an idiot, once again. He hadn’t meant that she didn’t look more beautiful, he was just trying to shut down Charlie’s flirting. He kept putting his foot in his mouth, the harder he tried to play it cool, the more idiotic he came off. He smiled unsurely at her and tried to come up with yet, another apology.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Daryl said. “It’s just that… Well, you should… Charlie can be… Just watch out for him.” He finished quietly. 

Isabella nodded her head, she was pretty sure she knew what Daryl meant. She was also hoping that maybe he was just a little bit jealous. Which he was. Daryl told her they should go, so she said ‘goodbye and nice meeting you’ to everyone, and they headed to Rick’s office to say ‘goodbye’ to him and Charlie. Daryl stood in the doorway between he and Isabella. Isabella took ahold of Daryl’s right arm again and stood beside him. Daryl smirked to himself, hoping Charlie was seeing how she was touching him. He did. Rick motioned to her come over to him and gave her a hug around the shoulders and she and Daryl were out the door, back in the truck and headed toward Daryl’s house.

As you drove down the hill that Rick’s house was on, you came to a fork in the road. Off to the right was the station and the main road into town. To the left was Pine Green Road. This was the road Daryl lived on. As they drove towards his house Isabella commented on how nice everyone was. She asked Daryl if he knew what kind of work she would be doing there. He told her he didn’t, but stated that he was sure she could handle it. 

“Glenn looks so young.” Isabella commented. “Is he married?”

"Nah, but he’s got a girlfriend. Maggie. Rick’ll probably introduce ya’ to her. She’s nice, she just got outta’ college last year. You’d probably have some stuff in common, ya’ both bein’ smart and all.” Daryl answered. Isabella nodded her head. “Her dad’s a doctor at the hospital here. His name’s Hershel, Hershel Greene. They gotta’ farm out on Route 3. He’s a nice guy, you’d like him. Chris’s wife works with him. She’s a nurse.”

“Does Maggie have any brothers or sisters?” She asked.

“Yeah! She’s gotta’ little sister, Beth. He said annoyed. Maggie’s mom died a few years ago, so it’s just them three, plus Otis and his wife, Patricia. They work the farm for Hershel.” Daryl explained.

“Why did you say Beth that way.?” Isabella asked.

“She just... she’s always followin’ me around and shit. She’s a dumb kid.” Daryl answered.

“Sounds like she has a crush on you. How old is she? Is she pretty?” She asked.

“She ain’t beautiful, she’s alright, she’s kinda’ plain. She’s a 17 year old girl, but she looks like she’s 14.” He laughed.

Isabella was relieved. She didn’t want any competition coming between her and Daryl. 

“So, she likes you?” She asked carefully.

“I don’t know. I guess. I don’t wanna’ talk about her. Maggie’s cool though. I think she’s 22. And Hershel? Well, he’s just good people. You’ll meet em’.”

“I look forward to it.” Isabella said enthusiastically. “Have you known Glenn long?”

“Nah, just a few years. He moved here from Michigan about 3 years ago. He was sposed ta’ go ta’ school, but he lost his financial aid. He was deliverin’ pizzas tryin’ to save up money ta’ go home and he met Maggie. So, insteada goin’ home, he stayed and joined the department. He’s a good guy, he’d give ya’ the shirt of his back if ya’ needed it. Maggie and him are sposed to get married next spring.”

“It sounds like he came for school, but stayed for love. That’s romantic.” Isabella said.

I guess.” Daryl said flatly. “Don’t know much about romance and shit, but they’re good together.”

“I can’t wait to meet Maggie. What does she do?” Isabella asked.

“She helps work the farm, I think she wants ta’ be a vet or somethin’ with animals. I can’t remember. They got horses and cows and shit, so she helps take care of them and Hershel has a clinic he runs, when he’s not at the hospital and she works there with him too. She does a lot of different shit.” Daryl answered.

They’d been driving for about 20 minutes, so Isabella asked how far he lived from the station.

“About 13 miles. It takes a while cuz a this curvy road. We’re almost there. Why ya’ gotta’ pee or somethin’?” He laughed.

“No.” Isabella laughed. “I was just wondering. There’s so many trees out here. It’s beautiful.” 

“Yep. We’re here, this is me on the right.” Daryl said, pulling into a dirt, circle drive.”


	13. Daryl's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gives Isabella the grand tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Daryl lived about 12 miles from Rick. The road was heavily wooded on both sides, occasionally, they’d pass a house, but they were few and far between. The scenery was beautiful, Isabella thought. She had never seen trees like this. Her world was surrounded by sky scrapers, the only trees she saw were in the parks. She loved the country. She felt so free. Daryl slowed the truck as he came to a dirt circle driveway with a small frame house behind it. There was a small attached garage and there was a motorcycle parked in front of it. The house was ranch style. It had a screened in porch on the front and window flower boxes on all the front windows, but no flowers. Daryl pulled into the driveway and parked.

“This is me.” He said, getting out of the truck.

“It’s so pretty.” Isabella said excitedly, as she jumped out the other side.

Daryl held the screen door for her as she walked up onto the porch. He unlocked the front door and let her walk in first. She walked into a big entryway with wood floors, there were hooks on the wall with jackets and coats hung on them. As she continued down the hallway there was double doors to her left, that led into a huge room with lots of boxes and some old furniture. She looked in.

“If ya’ gotta’ use the bathroom, use that one back there.” He said pointing to the back of the large room. “It’s clean. I use the front one up here and it ain’t no where a lady should be.” He said, pointing to another room just ahead at the end of the hallway. 

That room was huge too. It was also full of boxes and furniture and a lot of mounted deer heads lying around on the floor. Off to the right inside that room was the front bathroom. Daryl took Isabella all the way into the bedroom. He led her to a big table toward the back of the room. There were a million photographs all over the table. Mostly of nature, but there were others of Rick, Charlie and the other guys down at the station. Against the inner wall of the room were storage cabinets and shelves filled with photography equipment and several cameras. At the very back of the room was another door that led into a small dark room. Isabella was surprised that Daryl was interested in photography. She was amazed at all the beautiful photographs, he really seemed to be able to capture the hidden beauty in things. She was very impressed and she, hoped that he would photograph her one day. The left the room and went back into the hallway.

As you rounded the corner at the end of the hallway there was a big kitchen on the front wall. Beside it was an empty room, that must have been the dining room. The sink, main counter and cupboards lined the front wall. There was an island stove in the middle of the kitchen and the refrigerator, other cupboards and counter were on the wall that separated the house and the garage. There were dirty dishes and takeout containers everywhere. A round table and 4 chairs sat on the other side of the island stove. On top was a laptop and some files. Straight ahead there was a doorway that led out to the garage. On the inside wall that faced the kitchen were several gun safes, several large knives and a crossbow hanging on a hook. Isabella figured he’d probably have weapons, he was a hunter and a country boy, but she never expected him to have so many.

On the back side of the house was the living room. As they walked from the kitchen area into the that room, off to the right there was a sliding glass door that led to a covered patio. This was set behind the garage. There were two sofas. One faced the back wall and windows and the other sat on the wall that bordered the bedroom with the deer heads. Next to the sliding glass door was a huge stone fireplace with a very large mounted deer head above it. Along the back wall sat a huge flat screened TV that stood on its own and in the corner, next to the sofa was a camouflage covered recliner. There was a glass coffee table and one end table that sat between the sofa and recliner. In front of the sofa was a makeshift bed. It looked like there was a thin mattress on the floor, covered with sheets, blankets and pillows. The living room was a mess, too. There were books and magazines all over the place. Dozens of beer bottles sat on the coffee table along with two or three ashtrays full of cigarette butts. There was no art or pictures on any of the walls and the carpet in the living room was filthy.

“It’s dirty. Sorry. I woulda’ cleaned a little if I knew I was bringin’ ya’ over today, but I didn’t.” Daryl said embarrassed.

“It just needs a little tlc and elbow grease, that’s all.” Isabella said, smiling and looking around. “I could clean it for you, if you want.” She offered.

“What? Nah. I’ll get around to it. I know it looks pretty bad, but it ain’t like I got people comin’ over all the time or nothin’.” He said.

“Well, I think it’s great. I can’t believe you built this with your own two hands. You must be so proud.” Isabella smiled. “Do you sleep here in the living room? You don’t have a bed?” She asked.

“I ain’t gotta’ bed. I just crash here on the floor.” He said, pointing to the pile of blankets on the floor. “I gotta’ lot of work to still do around here, but I ain’t in no hurry.”

“What’s out here?” Isabella said, looking out the sliding glass door.

“It’s a patio. Go on out and look, if ya’ want.” He said, pulling the door open. 

She stepped outside on to a beautiful covered patio, with a couple of picnic tables and a porch swing on it. There was a huge grill near the door and lots of tools and auto parts lying around. At the end of the patio were steps that led down into a tree covered yard, where there were more tools and auto parts. The back of the house was all forest. Isabella turned and smiled at Daryl. Daryl lit up a cigarette and followed her around.

“You’ve got yourself a real piece of heaven, here. I love it. Do you ever have parties out here?” she asked, looking around the patio. “You could hang string lights along here.” She said, pointing to the rafters. “You could put a bar along this wall or just one of those galvanized water troughs filled with ice and drinks.”

“Never thought about that.” He replied, snuffing out his cigarette on one of the picnic tables. 

She smiled and they walked back inside. He showed her the garage, which to her surprise was spotless and well organized. There were cupboards, tool carts, storage cabinets, a work bench, a freezer, another refrigerator a washer and dryer and in the middle of the garage was what looked like a half-built motorcycle. Everything was in its place. She was impressed. They walked back into the house and he closed the door behind them. He grabbed a set of keys off a hook on the wall, next to the door. He took one of the keys off the ring and handed it to Isabella.

“Here.” Daryl said.

“What’s this?” Isabella asked.

“It’s a key to my house in case ya’ ever need ta’ get in and I ain’t here. Ya’ can come over whenever ya’ want. It’ll be clean next time. I promise.” He said.

She smiled and took the key. “Thank you. I’d like to come and visit you sometimes. That would be fun.” She said, smiling up at him.   
He smiled back and motioned for her to follow him. They walked into the big bedroom with the double doors. He led her to the back of the room where there was another doorway leading into another room. He pushed opened the door and let her walk past. It was the other bathroom. She was completely surprised. It was a beautiful bathroom with a separate bathtub and shower. The bathtub was a big old fashioned tub with feet. It had a high faucet that was set in the middle and it was deep and looked very comfortable. There was a pretty vanity and sink over in the corner with a window that overlooked the other side of the yard. This room was dusty, but in perfect condition. It was so different than the rest of the house.

“This room doesn’t look like it belongs with the rest of the house. It looks like a woman’s bathroom. Did you have a girlfriend when you built it?” she asked, dreading the answer.

“Nah, I built it for a woman though. I figured that I if I ended up sellin’ it, it could be a house for a family and shit. I thought a wife or somethin’ would like a bathroom like this. It would be like a sellin’ point, ya’ know whatta’ I mean?” He said proudly.

“That’s very good thinking, Daryl. It’s a beautiful bathroom. If I were a wife or something, I would most definitely want a room like this. You were smart.” She said, making him feel good. “What’s in these boxes?” she asked, walking back into the bedroom.

“Just a bunch a junk, I gotta’ go through and sort out. Most of it’ll probably end up in the trash. Just ain’t gotten around ta’ messin’ with it yet, that’s all.” He explained.

“If you need help, I’m always around.” She said, playfully. 

He smiled at her and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.” They left the bedroom and walked back into the entryway. “Well, that’s it. Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ do now?” He asked.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“We could go back ta’ Rick’s and practice swimmin’, if ya’ want.” Daryl offered.

“I would like that a lot, but I don’t have a swimsuit.” She answered.

“What about Lori, she’s probably got one, right?” He asked.

She furrowed her brow a little and explained that you weren’t supposed to wear someone else’s bathing suits and things like that. Daryl didn’t know that, but it made sense to him, once he thought about it.

“Ya’ wanna’ go to the mall and get yerself a suit? They gotta’ lotta’ stores there. I’m sure you could find somethin’ ya’ like.” He assured her.

 

“I only have $85.00 left. My brother made me pay for my train ticket down here out of my $200.00, but I guess I could find one that I can afford. What do you think?” she asked him.

“I think yer brother’s a dick, but yeah, I’m sure ya’ can find somethin’. They got all kinds a stores in there. Come on rabbit, let’s go.” He said, pushing her playfully towards the door. She giggled and let him steer her out onto the front porch. He turned and locked the door and they headed to the truck. 

“I gotta’ get somethin’ to swim in too. I ain’t got no suit, either. I usually just swim in my drawers or… butt naked.” He laughed. They climbed into the truck and headed to the mall. “We’ll stop for lunch afterwards, ok. I gotta’ great little diner I go ta’ on Sundays. Ya’ ever eat chicken fried steak?” he asked her as they drove down the road.

“No. Is that veal?” She asked, concerned. “Because I don’t want to eat tortured baby cow.”

“Nah, it’s just a tenderized piece of beef. It’s good, you’ll like it. I ain’t gonna’ make ya’ eat no tortured baby cow.” He said laughing at her. 

She laughed and punched him in the arm. A tenderized piece of beef, why not? She’d try anything once. Anything but tortured baby cow.


	14. Calvin Klein and Chicken Fried Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes Isabella to the mall and then to dinner at his favorite diner. Things get friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you for reading this.

It took about 45 minutes to get to the mall. On the way, Daryl pointed out things of interest. He showed her the one Starbuck’s in town, the movie house, the fairgrounds, his favorite gas station and the city park. They passed an establishment up on a hill with a sign that read, ‘Darby’s Drink Hole.’ 

“Is that your bar, Daryl?” She asked. “Is that where you used to get into all the fights?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” He answered. “Whatta’ ya’ mean used to?” He laughed. 

“My mistake.” She laughed back. She wanted so badly to ask him about his ‘reputation’. Charlie was clearly poking fun at Daryl and she was dying to know what was so funny. She figured it might be a hot topic, so she decided to test the waters and ask him something else.

“So why do you say I should stay away from Charlie.” She asked innocently.

“Cuz, he’s a player. He only goes out with girls fer one thing. Don’t get me wrong, he’s one a my best friends, he’s just… Well, a nice girl like you, ain’t got no business with a guy like him. He’s got all kinds a girls. Just steer clear, that’s all I’m sayin’.” He stated firmly.

Isabella thought about this for a minute. She could take this a couple different ways. 1) Was he saying that she wasn’t good enough for Charlie to actually like, so obviously, he’d only want to use her or 2) He was worried that Charlie did like her and he was jealous, so he fed her this line of BS. She hoped it was the latter. Another thing that crossed her mind was the fact that Daryl was calling Charlie a player and said he only wanted one thing from a girl, but Charlie basically said the same thing about Daryl. He told her that Daryl had had his fair share of women and then some. One nighters, mostly. That’s what he said. It was like the pot calling the kettle black. She thought this was interesting. She wanted to press the topic, but decided to hold off for now.

“Note taken. Thanks for the heads up.” She said. “He wouldn’t have a chance with me anyway.” She added. “He’s cute, but not at all my type. Definitely not interested.” 

“Good.” Was all he said back, but inside he was high fiving himself. Charlie was taken care of. He smiled to himself.

They pulled into the mall lot and parked. It was hot and humid, so she was glad he found a parking spot up close. There was a Starbuck’s on the right as they walked in. Isabella commented that there was actually two Starbuck’s in town. He told her this one didn’t count because technically it was a different town. He asked her if she wanted anything. She told him she’d only had Starbuck’s once. Her professor had taken her out to lunch once and they got a coffee afterward. She said she’d like to have another one, but didn’t know what to order. He told her he’d order for her, something cold, since it was so hot outside. He ordered two venti, iced, vanilla breve lattes. She took one sip and fell in love.

Daryl looked at the time on his phone and realized it was after 1:00 pm. He thought Isabella might be hungry now, so he suggested they eat something from the food court now and go to the diner for dinner. She agreed. They both wanted Panda Express, so they ordered and found a place to sit down. Isabella ate with chop sticks and Daryl thought this was fascinating. She told him she’d teach him how to use them too. Isabella finished first, so she just sat there watching Daryl eat his sweet and sour pork. He was so handsome. Her heart fluttered whenever she looked at him. He had a mole on the left side of his face, just above the corner of his mouth and it was incredibly sexy. If anyone deserved a beauty mark, it was this man.

“You have beautiful eyes.” She said out of the blue. “They’re almost hypnotizing.”

His face turned red and he rolled his eyes. “Nah! You got nice eyes. They’re big and bright. Mine are all squinty.” He said.

“Well, thank you for the compliment, but I still say yours are gorgeous.” She answered. He smiled and rolled his eyes again. Then he paused for a moment and looked straight into her baby blues. Her eyes were so alive, twinkly, happy. His heart skipped a beat before he snapped out of his trance. He got up and threw out their trash. As they walked, Isabella reached out and grabbed his arm. She tugged on him lightly, when he turned to look at her, she smiled sweetly at him and thanked him for lunch and the latte. He smiled back and said ‘anytime.’

They went into a few different stores, but Isabella didn’t find anything she liked. They finally came to a store called, ‘Bikini Island’. So, they went in. The suits were beautiful and she saw half a dozen she would have loved, but they were way out of her price range. She was getting ready to tell Daryl they should move on when he held up a suit and said.

“This one. It’s blue and it matches yer eyes. It’s this one.” He held the suit out to her. She loved it, but knew it would be way too expensive.

“It’s $80.00, Daryl. I don’t have enough. Let’s go somewhere else. If we can’t find anything in the mall, I can always go to Walmart.” She said, handing the suit back to him.

He didn’t pay any attention to what she said. Instead he called the sales girl over and told her that Isabella wanted to try on that suit. Isabella argued and Daryl told her not to worry about the price. That was the suit and she was going to get it. Reluctantly she agreed. The sales girl found her size and showed Isabella to the dressing room. Daryl hollered after them and told Isabella that he wanted to see it after she had it on. Isabella put on the suit and it was perfect. It was a light blue, crocheted, string bikini. It was very high quality and it fit her perfectly. She hadn’t had a bathing suit since she was 9 and her body had sure changed since then. She felt beautiful and sexy, but she was embarrassed to model it in front of Daryl. She stood there for a minute and then got her nerve. She walked out to show him the suit. He tried to act cool, but he felt like one of those cartoon dogs, the one that sees the sexy girl and his eyes bug out and his tongue rolls out of his mouth. She was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. ‘Fuck Victoria’s Secret Models.’ He thought. She was perfection. 

He cleared his throat and hoarsely said, “Yeah! Yeah! That’s the one. It looks real good. Whatta ya’ think? Do ya’ like it?” She nodded enthusiastically.

“Ok rabbit, looks like ya’ got a suit. I found this towel and flip flops that match it.” He said, handing the stuff to the sales girl. Isabella was   
overwhelmed. She didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever been that generous with her in her life. It was almost uncomfortable. Daryl paid with a credit card and they left the store. She grabbed his arm again and this time she turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She thanked him repeatedly. He told he didn’t have anything else to spend his money on, so she was doing him a favor by helping him to get rid of some. She laughed and hugged him again. This time he hugged her back. She took note.

“Now it your turn.” Isabella said happily.

“I gotta’ get some new drawers too. Do they gotta’ a Walmart here?” He asked looking around.

“If you want to get rid of some of your money, you’re not getting underwear at Walmart. Come on.” She said taking him by the hand. “I’ll show you the underwear you should buy.” She pulled him towards Macy’s. They walked through the doors and Daryl looked around suspiciously.

“This is one them fancy stores. I ain’t buyin’ any of them silk, leopard print, bikini drawers. That’s for damn sure.” He said still holding on to her hand.

Isabella turned to him laughing and shaking her head. “I can’t really picture you in those. Don’t worry.”

“So, yer pitchurin’ me in my underwear? How do I look?” He said coyly, immediately realizing he was flirting. His face flushed, but he shook it off.

Isabella blushed and laughed nervously. “You look good, Daryl. You always look good. Come on.” She said still holding his hand. She asked a salesman where the men’s department was and he pointed them in the right direction. She saw what she was looking for and pulled him over to the display.

“These are what you need.” She said, grabbing a package of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and showing it to him. “This is it when it comes to men’s underwear. You can’t go wrong.”

“How do ya’ know what’s it in men’s underwear. Ya’ gotta’ husband I don’t know about?” He asked jokingly.

“I live in New York City, silly. These bill boards are up everywhere. You can’t go downtown without seeing them plastered all over Times Square.” She explained.

Daryl checked out the package. He was impressed. He played stupid, but he knew about Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The guy on the package looked alright and Daryl knew he was way better looking than him, so he agreed and grabbed half a dozen packages. Isabella was pleased with herself. She then pictured him in the underwear and swallowed hard. She spotted the men’s swim trunks across the aisle, she pulled Daryl over there and they picked out a pair of black and grey board shorts and headed to the cash register. Daryl stopped when he saw the beach towels. He grabbed a grey one and then detoured over into men’s shoes. He spotted a pair of black Nike slides, he found his size and grabbed the box. Isabella smiled and guided him to the check out. Daryl paid and they left the store.

He kept taking the boxer’s package out of the bag and looking at it. ‘Hmm?’ He thought. ‘Check me out.’

As they headed toward the exit they passed a Claire’s Boutique. Isabella slowed down and looked, then sped up again. Daryl asked her if she wanted to go in. He commented that the store looked like it had a bunch of shit that girls would like in there. He pointed at a rack of earrings and raised his eyebrows. Isabella told him that she didn’t have her ears pierced. He asked her why and she explained that no one ever took her down to do it and she was afraid to do it by herself. He then insisted that she get it done right then. Isabella reluctantly agreed. After it was over, Daryl beat her to the cash register and paid the bill. She thanked him again and took his hand in hers.

“Let’s get out of here, big spender.” She said walking him towards the exit. Isabella was thrilled. This had been the best day of her life. She had said that two days ago when she first met Rick and Daryl, but each day just got better and better. It wasn’t the fact that he was spending money on her, although she was completely overwhelmed by it. It was the fact that he spending time with her and that’s what thrilled her beyond words. Isabella was falling fast for Daryl, she wanted to spend every minute with him. She squeezed his hand and they headed outside. 

Half way out to the truck, the fact that they were still holding hands finally dawned on Daryl. ‘Did she realize that?’ he wondered. Could she like him, like him or maybe holding hands is something just friends do too. He had no idea. He couldn’t remember ever holding a girl’s hand before. He’d never been that close with anyone. He suddenly panicked. ‘Wait a minute.’ He thought. ‘I ain’t gettin’ pulled into this shit. I need ta’ pump the brakes on whatever this is. Sure, she’s beautiful, sure she’s sexy and nice and sweet and she smells good and she has soft hands…” he lost his train of thought. He was supposed to be arguing with himself against this situation, but it wasn’t working out that well. He came to his senses and dropped her hand. She turned and looked at him. He quickly lit a cigarette and smiled, so he didn’t hurt her feelings. She smiled back and all was well.

When they got to the diner, they were both starving. When they walked in the lady behind the counter got a great big smile on her face.

“There he is.” She said. “We were gettin’ worried you wasn’t commin’ in today, Doll Face. I was beginin’ to wonder how I was gonna’ get through my week without seein’ your smilin’ face.”

Daryl smiled a little embarrassed.

“Leave him be, old lady.” A voice said from inside the kitchen. “You know he’s never gonna’ be yours.”  
Isabella looked at Daryl. He shook his head and smiled and let her to the booth closest to the kitchen. They sat down.

“Well, who do we have here?” the lady said looking at Isabella with a wide grin. “You’re a beauty, yes, you are.” She turned toward the kitchen window and hollered, “James, come and look at this gorgeous girl Daryl’s got with him.” She turned to Daryl and said, “Well, ain’t ya’ gonna’ introduce me? You’ve gone and replaced me, I at least deserve to know her name.” She winked at Isabella and Isabella smiled.  
Just as Daryl was getting ready to introduce them, an older man in an apron and chef’s hat came through the kitchen door. 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. Did you say, Daryl’s gotta’ girl with him?” He said walking towards the table.

“Yes, I did and she’s a beaut.” The waitress answered.

“Well, hello there, missy.” James said to Isabella. “What’s yer name?”  
Daryl spoke up and introduced everyone. “This is Isabella.” He said to them. “Isabella, this is James and Nancy. They own the place.” Hesaid to her.

“Please to meet ya’ darlin’.” Nancy said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Isabella said.

James turned to Daryl and asked. “Where ya’ been hidin’ this one, you old dog you?”

Daryl turned red and answered with a nervous laugh, “Nowhere. She’s workin’ for Rick this summer. I’m just showin’ her around.”

“Uh huh, uh huh. Showin’ her around, you say? Is that what they call it now a days?” James said laughing.

Daryl and Isabella both blushed and smiled shyly at each other and then at them.

“Oh, you ignore him.” Nancy said to Isabella. “Old fool, don’t have no sense.”

Just then a family of 4 came through the door and took a seat over by the window. Nancy greeted them and told them she’d be right with them. They smiled and took their seats.

“Get back in the kitchen, old man.” Nancy said to James, kicking at him. 

Before he left he grabbed Isabella’s hand and kissed it.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear and welcome. Any friend of Daryl’s is a friend of ours.” And he headed back through the kitchen door.

“Usual, right doll?” Nancy asked Daryl.

“Yes, Mam.” Daryl answered politely. “She’s gonna’ have the same.” He said, pointing at Isabella.

“Alright! I love a girl with an appetite. You want mashed or fries tonight?” She asked. Isabella looked at Daryl.

“Mashed, please and two blackberry cobblers with ice cream.” He told Nancy, then turned to Isabella and asked her what she wanted to drink.

Nancy told them she’d be back in a jiff and went off to get their drinks.

10 minutes later, she brought out their food and told them to enjoy. She refilled their drinks and returned to the kitchen. Another waitress came in and it was a good thing. The place was starting to fill up. Daryl and Isabella finished their meals and dessert. Isabella patted her belly and told Daryl she had never been so full in her life. She then proceeded to him that she wanted to come there every Sunday with him, because chicken fried steak was now her most favorite dish. He told her it was a date and they both got up to leave. Daryl paid the bill and left a $20.00 tip on the table. 

“See ya’ later, James” he hollered through the kitchen window.

“Hey, now you take care there, Daryl and you bring that pretty little girl in with ya’ next Sunday.” James answered back, then he peaked out the window and said to Isabella “It was nice to meet you little lady, you take care of our boy Daryl now, ya’ hear? Come back and see us.” Isabella smiled and waved.

Nancy kissed Daryl on the cheek and gave Isabella a hug.

“You come back and see us, ok darlin’?” She said.

“I will. Thank you for everything, Nancy.” Isabella answered and they left.

Isabella told Daryl that she loved that diner. She thought James and Nancy were the greatest and commented that they sure thought a lot of him. He said, they’d always been good to him and treated him special. He’d had lunch or dinner in that diner every Sunday for 8 years, except for holidays. It was the one constant in his life, besides Rick. As they drove to Rick’s, Daryl felt happy. He was proud that his friends had made such a fuss over Isabella and he was equally pleased that Isabella could appreciate how great they were. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. Daryl lit up a smoke and laughed.

“We never went swimmin’ today. All day long shoppin’ for suits and we never went in the water.”

“We have all summer, Daryl.” Isabella reassured him. He thought about that for a minute. They did, they had all summer. There could be lots of Sundays like this one to come and this made Daryl nervous.


	15. A Little Distance is All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background about Daryl's past love life. Daryl comes up with a plan to distance himself from Isabella. Another look at jealous Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, we get to see a little bit into Daryl's past. Please leave comments. Thank you. Enjoy.

The alarm went off at 6:00 am Monday morning. Daryl sat up and reached for his cigarettes. He lit one and lay back down. She was still there; Isabella’s face was the only thing he could see. His dick was hard again, he rolled his eyes and adjusted himself. He usually had a hard on in the morning, but he’d been hard all night. Even though he’d taken care of himself twice the night before. He just kept picturing her in that bikini, he could feel her hand in his and he could smell her sweet breath, as she gently kissed his cheek.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ Daryl thought. ‘I settled this shit last night!’

Daryl had spent the whole night thinking about Isabella. He’d spent the whole day with her, the entire weekend to be exact, but now he was home and alone. He opened a beer, kicked off his boots and laid down on the floor. He just dropped Isabella off and he already missed her. What was it about this girl that had his head in the clouds? This shit had to stop. He’d spent money on her, let her pick out his underwear, held her hand and taken her to eat at his favorite restaurant, that was enough. Daryl had never spent money on any girl that he could remember, not even a drink at the bar. They always bought him drinks, they sought him out, they were the ones that kept coming back for more and now he was going out of his way to make this particular girl happy. ‘Why?’ he wondered. Why was she so different? She was different, that was the whole thing. She was good and sweet and smart. Isabella wasn’t like all the dirty, trashy, slutty girls he’d been involved with. If you can call a blow job behind the bar or a quickie in the parking lot, involved. But no matter how different Isabella seemed, she was still a female and to Daryl this meant grief. He walked away from women 5 years ago, just to gain a little perspective and he hadn’t regretted it one day. Women were trouble, that was his train of thought and he wasn’t going to let that train get derailed, just because some pretty, young girl walked into his life and happened to look good in a bikini.

Five years ago, Daryl had gotten messed up with a real doozy. He’d only had sex with her once, so he was pretty shocked when she came to him and told him she was pregnant. He didn’t even know her last name, he only knew he didn’t want to be a father and didn’t want to be tied down to this girl. She had a bad reputation, as did most of the girls he was associated with, but this one took the prize. He knew at least 4 other guys that she’d been with around the time they had been together. He told her that he wanted a paternity test and until he got one, he wasn’t doing shit. Three weeks later she married one of those other guys. Six months later that guy became the father of a red headed, green eyed baby. He was black. Daryl hadn’t been with a girl since then.

His experiences with women had all been strictly sexual, there was never any emotions involved on his side and to be truthful, he’d never really had any respect for women in general. It was just a very long line of drunken fucks that he could barely remember. Except for the feelings of emptiness, the next morning. The women that he’d been exposed to throughout his life left a lot to be desired. His father would bring home trashy, drunken women from his nights out at the bar and Merle was always getting caught up with some skank, who was usually only fucking him for drugs. Daryl’s mother was the only decent woman he’d ever known and he’d seen firsthand the effect a Dixon man could have on a good woman and it wasn’t pleasant.

Daryl knew how to fuck and he was good at it, but he’d never made love to anyone. He had a process. He’d hookup with some girl at a bar, they’d get what they wanted, he’d get what he wanted and it was over. There was no afterthought, no dates, no phone calls, no terms of endearment, no feelings of affection whatsoever. He’d just hit it and quit it, no fuss, no muss and that’s the way he liked it. But now he was laying there thinking about this beautiful girl and how he hated saying ‘goodnight’ to her that evening. Just the thought of her made his heart skip a beat and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to be nice to her, he wanted to hold her hand. He’d buy her the world, just to have her kiss his cheek again and yes, he she turned him on. Daryl thought about what it would be like to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her beautiful, naked body, to feel her underneath him. Underneath him while he took his time with her, making her feel things she’d never felt before, making love to her in a way that would be almost spiritual. These thoughts and feelings were making his head spin. They were foreign and uncomfortable. Daryl didn’t like change; he didn’t like new or different and he didn’t like feeling uneasy. He needed to stop this now. If he put some distance between him and Isabella soon he’d be back in his routine, his head would clear and these ridiculous thoughts would stop. So, he decided he wouldn’t have any contact with her the whole week. He would only go the station if totally necessary and he would stay away from Rick’s all together. Daryl would act disinterested, she would get the hint, he would re-embrace his ‘no women’ policy and life would be back to normal. Just to be sure things went as planned, he reminded himself that he was a Dixon and Dixons' didn’t deserve nice girls. This was going to be so easy. 

So, Daryl went to work every day as usual. He had to go to the station a few times, but he always called ahead and asked the receptionist who all was there. The coast was always clear, so he’d take care of his business and leave. He stayed busy and tried not to let his mind wander and for the most part it worked, but each day he’d talk to Rick, Isabella’s name would work itself into the conversation. Rick would fill him in on what she’d been doing with the house or tell him something new he’d learned about her. No matter how hard he tried to avoid the subject, she was always there and every time Rick mentioned that she had asked about him, wondering how he was and if he was coming over soon. Daryl would always make up an excuse and end up sitting in his living room, drinking a beer and thinking about her anyway. He was fine during the day; nighttime was the problem. He spent a lot of extra time in the shower that week, just thinking about her. When he’d talk to Charlie, Charlie would go on and on about how cute she was and that he was just biding his time until he asked her out. This of course made Daryl burn, but he’d let it go. She told Daryl that she wasn’t interested in Charlie, so that was some comfort.  
Thursday came and Rick and Daryl met for lunch. Daryl entered the restaurant, he waved to Molly and headed back to their usual booth. Rick was on the phone, Daryl nodded his head at him and sat down.

“… no, no he’s here right now. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Rick laughed, “You don’t need to be shy, just ask him. Here…” Rick said, handing the phone to Daryl.

“Who is it?” Daryl mouthed.

“Isabella. Here.” Rick answered.

Daryl rolled his eyes and reluctantly took the phone.

“Hello.” Daryl said.

“Hi Daryl!” Isabella said cheerfully. “How are you? I haven’t seen you all week.” Her voice sounded like music to his ears. His heart fluttered. 

‘God damn it!’ he thought, then cleared his throat and answered.

“Yeah, I been busy. What’s up?”

“Well, I was going to make lasagna tomorrow night for dinner. Homemade. Can you come over? Please?” she asked.

Daryl heart wanted to say ‘yes’, but his mind told him ‘no.’ 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I got shit I gotta’ do. I can’t put it off, but thanks.” He told her.

“Oh!” Isabella’s voice faded and Daryl’s heart dropped. “Well, ok. Maybe Saturday? I was going to broil some salmon and make these oven baked red potatoes.” She said with hope.

‘She sounds disappointed.’ Daryl thought. This made him feel bad, but he stuck to his guns.

“I dunno. Maybe. It depends on if I get this shit taken care of. I’ll let Rick know.” Daryl said trying to sound convincing.

“Ok, please try. I hope you have a really great day, Daryl. Bye-bye.” And she hung up the phone. Daryl felt sick, he’d lost his appetite.

“Man, she’s been cooking for us all week. I’ve probably gained 10lbs. She’s been using all those cookbooks that Lori never bothered to opened. It’s been great. That little girl is one hell of a chef.” Rick said cheerfully.

“Whatta’ ya’ mean us. Who else?” Daryl asked suspiciously.

“Oh, Charlie’s been over every night this week. He’s got quite a little crush on Isabella.” Rick said.

“What? He said that? What’d he say?” Daryl asked in a gruff voice. Inside he was burning.

“He just talks about her all the time. You know Charlie, he’s a big flirt. He told her he’d teach her how to swim, since you’ve been so busy.” 

Rick told Daryl. He was trying to get a rise out of him.

“I said, I’d teach her. I bought the damn swimsuit for fuck’s sake.” Daryl growled. ‘Keep it cool Daryl, keep it cool.’ He thought to himself. 

Then the image of Isabella in that blue, crocheted, string bikini came to mind. She was in the pool and Charlie was holding her body, trying to get her to float. His hands all over her. Daryl’s was fuming.

“You’ve just been so busy; I think he was just trying to let you off the hook.” Rick laughed.

“What’s she been doin’ all week?” Daryl asked, trying to cool down and trying to wipe that image out of his mind.

“She’s been taking care of all the plans for the Founder’s Day dance, next weekend. She’s really good at that kind of thing. She’s put it all together this week. I haven’t had to do a thing.” Rick said. “I can’t her pay though, not yet anyway. She doesn’t have a social security card or driver’s license and I can’t pay her under the table, you know? I had to get in touch with New York State to get her info. They said, it would take about a week.” He explained.

“It’s already time for that stupid dance again?” Daryl asked. “Just seems like it was here a couple of months ago.”

“It’s been a year. You going this year?” Rick said nonchalantly.

"Whatta’ ya’ think? I haven’t danced in 26 years, I ain’t about to start now.” Daryl said, sarcastically.

“You could just go and hang out. You know there’s a full bar. You don’t have to dance. Remember that woman, Jessie? The one from the bank. I asked her and she said, ‘yes.’” Rick said happily. Daryl raised his eyebrows approvingly. “Charlie’s going to ask Isabella tomorrow night at dinner.” He added.

“Wait! What? He’s askin’ her ta’ the dance. Why? That ain’t a good idea. I doubt she even wants ta’ go. Did she say she wanted to go?” Daryl spit out. He was starting to panic. Maybe his plan had backfired. Maybe she took the hint and by his avoidance, he’d driven her right into   
Charlie’s arms. ‘Shit, shit, shit!’ he thought. 

“Of course she wants to go. I don’t know if she wants to go with Charlie, but I know she wants to go. She’s planned the whole thing, why would she not go?” Rick told him.

“Well, I don’t think she’ll go with him. Do you? Has she been flirting back with him? I mean, are they like together or something?” Daryl said, slowly unraveling.

Rick knew exactly what he was doing. Everything he’d told Daryl was the truth, but he told him in a way that was sure to get a rise out of him and it was working. Rick knew Daryl better than anyone and he knew his friend liked this girl. He just needed a little push.  
“I don’t know, Daryl. She’s friendly with him, but she’s that way with everyone. I wouldn’t say that she’s been flirting with him though. He has, but she hasn’t. Why don’t you ask her all these questions yourself if you’re so interested?” Rick said.

“I ain’t interested!” Daryl snapped. “Just makin’ conversation.” Daryl took out his phone and opened the text box and started typing.

“Who are you texting?” Rick questioned.

“I just remembered that I don’t need ta’ get that shit done until next week. Ya’ know, the stuff I was gonna’ do tomorrow? I’m just tellin’ Isabella to set another place at the table. I mean it’s lasagna. I’d be stupid ta’ pass that up.” Daryl said, as he sent the text. He even put a smiley face emoji at the end.

Rick smiled big, his meddling had worked. “That’s great! She’s really been asking about you all week. I told her to call or text you or something, but she was too shy.”

Just then Daryl’s phone made a beep, beep sound. It was Isabella telling him how excited she was that he could come. She ended the text with the kissy face emoji. His heart fluttered again and just like that, all the work he’d done this week to get her out of his mind went out the window. There was no way Charlie was going to ask her to that dance. Even if that meant he had to ask her himself. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.


	16. I'd Be  a Dick for Her Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl puts the screws to Charlie. Isabella asks and gets what she wants. Daryl puts Charlie in his place. A fun Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you, enjoy!

Friday came and Isabella was up early. She didn’t have a big day planned, she thought she’d do Rick’s laundry and maybe lay in for sun for a while, before starting the lasagna. Rick was already in the kitchen when Isabella came out to make coffee. They said, ‘good morning’ and he poured her a cup. He asked her what her plans for the day were, she told him. Rick said he had to run out to Daryl’s house to pick up a flash drive with some files on it, that he needed for a meeting later that day. Rick asked if she wanted to ride out with him, just to get out of the house. She asked if Daryl was going to be there. He told her that Daryl had to go to Coweta County on Parks and Wild Life business and would be gone all day. Isabella was disappointed, but decided to ride along anyway.

When they got to Daryl’s, Isabella followed Rick in. He apologized for Daryl’s mess and Isabella laughed. Then she had an idea. She asked Rick if he could leave her there for a for a while, so she could clean the house. Rick thought it was a great idea. He grabbed the flash drive and said he’d be back in a couple hours. She went to work. She cleaned every room from top to bottom, she dusted, mopped, vacuumed and scrubbed everything that needed scrubbing. She did his laundry, cleaned his oven and then cleaned out and organized his refrigerator. The place was immaculate. She even did the windows. Rick showed up just as she was finishing folding Daryl’s laundry. He couldn’t believe how nice it looked. He told her that Daryl was going to love it. She wrote Daryl a short note and put a little heart next to her name, she set on top of his folded laundry and they left for home. Once home, she had a few hours to lie in the sun before she started dinner, so she changed and headed outside. Rick warned her to stay away from the water and she said she would.

Isabella made the lasagna and left it on the counter until it was time to put it in the oven. She then went and showered, did her makeup and hair and put on the pretty, yellow and green, strapless, form fitting dress she’d picked out of Lori’s closet. Her tanned skin made the dress look even better. She wanted to look beautiful for Daryl. She was so nervous and giddy; she could hardly stand still.  
It was nearing 5:00 pm, so she put the lasagna in the oven. Just then she heard a vehicle drive up. She giggled and ran to the hall bathroom to check her face and hair. When she came out, Charlie was walking through the front door. She greeted him and he spent the next 5 minutes going on about her tan and telling her how beautiful she looked. She thanked him and told him Rick was in the living room. Before he walked away, he told her he wanted to ask her something later. Isabella nodded and went to the kitchen to get them each a beer. Just then the front door opened.

“Anybody home?” Daryl hollered. “Somethin’ smells good.”

“We’re in here, Daryl.” Rick shouted back.

Isabella came out of the kitchen into the entry way to greet him. They both stood there staring at each other. Isabella smiled big and Daryl’s heart beat faster, then he smiled back.

“How come ya’ did that to my house?” He asked her quietly.

“Because I wanted to thank you for last weekend and because your house was filthy.” She laughed.

“Thanks. It looks better than when it was new. Ya’ didn’t have to, I mean… ya’ really did a lot. I wanna’ pay ya’ for it ok?” He said humbly.

“No! I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to make you happy. I enjoyed myself over there. I like being at your house. It would have been better if you were there, but then I probably wouldn’t have gotten any work done because I’d be talking to you the whole time.” She giggled.

“Puhh! Probably, huh?” Daryl said and then he handed Isabella a bag. “I brought ya’ somethin’.”

Isabella looked in the bag and grinned.

“Ben and Jerry’s pistachio, pistachio and a spoon.” She laughed. There was one stainless spoon in the bottom of the bag. “Is this for us to share?” she flirted. “And what else is in here?” Isabella asked pulling out a package of bendy straws. Isabella had mentioned to him in passing that she like to drink with them, so he thought he'd surprise her.

“I can’t believe you remembered that.” She moved toward Daryl, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Just then Charlie walked into the foyer.

“Share what?” Charlie said intrusively. 

“Nothin’!” Daryl snapped.

“Hey, hey watch it Isabella. You shouldn’t be huggin’ ole Daryl like that. He doesn’t like girls, he’s probably afraid you’ll give him cooties.” Charlie teased. Daryl just rolled his eyes.

Isabella smiled and said with confidence, “He lets me hug him all the time. I’ve even kissed him a time or two.” She winked at Daryl, smiled at Charlie and took the bag into the kitchen and put it in the freezer. Daryl had a real ‘matter of fact’ look on his face.

“Yeah right, when did this supposedly happen?” Charlie said rolling his eyes and laughing.

“Last Sunday.” Isabella said from the kitchen.

“What’d you do last Sunday?” Charlie asked Daryl with a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothin’. We just went shoppin’ and out to eat. No big deal.” Daryl said proudly. Charlie didn’t like that answer; he was a little jealous.

“You got a kiss for that?” He said flatly. Just as Daryl opened his mouth to respond, Isabella hollered from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s almost ready guys. You should wash up.”

Daryl walked up behind her, leaned over and whispered. “Ya’ look nice.” Then he turned red and headed off to the bathroom. Charlie and Rick had both complimented her several times that evening, especially Charlie, but hearing those three words from Daryl meant more to her than anything. 

Charlie saw Daryl whisper something to her, he was suspicious. He wondered if he had competition, then he reassured himself. ‘It’s only Daryl, nothing to worry about.’ He thought.

After dinner, Isabella cleared the table and started doing dishes. Rick walked up behind her and turned the sink off.

“These can wait. Come sit out there with us.” He said.

“Ok, I’ll be out in a minute. I just want to wash these plates off before the food dries on them.” She answered. Rick raised his eyebrows and she said, “Really! I promise, I’ll be out in a minute.” He told her to hurry and headed to the living room. Rick, Charlie and Daryl each took their own sofa and sat down.

Charlie yelled, “Hurry up Isabella, I want to ask you something.”

“Ok, just give me a few minutes.” She yelled back. 

Rick looked over at Daryl. Daryl was staring intently at Charlie. Rick was curious as to how this whole thing would play out. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Daryl needed a cigarette so bad, but he didn’t want to leave the room. He was afraid Isabella would come in and Charlie would ask her to the dance. His heart was racing, he just sat there chewing on his thumb watching Charlie, trying to figure out a way to stop what was coming. Daryl could have made it easy on himself, he could have marched right into the kitchen and asked her to go to the dance with him. He could have beaten Charlie to the punch if he’d only had to balls to admit he liked her and he was jealous of the thought of her going out with another guy. Specifically, Charlie. But he couldn’t.

“Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ ask her?” He suddenly blurted out.

“Huh?” Charlie asked.

“Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ ask her? Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ ask Isabella?” Daryl said.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m going to ask her to that Founder’s Day party.” Charlie explained.

What should he do now? Daryl was thinking, so he just said the first thing he could think of.

“She told me she didn’t wanna’ go.” Daryl lied. Rick was surprised that Daryl had resorted to lying, but he kept his mouth shut.

“When did she tell you that? She’s been talking about it all week.” Charlie said.

“She just told me. Besides I doubt she’d go with you. You ain’t her type.” Daryl said snidely.

“How do you know I’m not her type? Ohhhh… wait a minute. You like her. You like her and you want to take her to the dance. Don’t you?” Charlie said accusingly.

“You don’t what the fuck you’re talkin’ about. I ain’t goin’ to no party… or dance, or whatever the fuck it is and I don’t like her. Not that way.” He sneered. He was digging himself in deep. He was lying out his ass, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let him have her. He just hoped that Isabella hadn’t heard any of their conversation. Rick just sat there smiling and watched the drama unfold.  
Charlie sat quiet for a minute, studying Daryl’s demeanor. He didn’t know whether he should buy it or not.

“You aren’t going? Why not?” Charlie asked calmly.

“Have I ever gone? The whole time you’ve know me, have I ever gone to that stupid thing? No! I ain’t goin’!” Daryl replied.

Just then Isabella came in from the kitchen. Daryl panicked, what the hell was he going to do. He thought. He started to say some random thing, but Charlie spoke up first.

“Isabella, I wanted to ask you something.” Charlie said excitedly. Daryl wanted to throw up.

“Can it wait just a minute, Charlie? I need to ask Daryl something right now, because if I don’t I’m going to die.” Isabella responded staring at Daryl. Charlie looked confused.

“Uh, ok.” Was all he could say.

Isabella sat down on the sofa facing Daryl. “Daryl, are you going to go to the Founder’s Day Dance next weekend?” She asked him nervously. 

“I dunno maybe.” He answered.

Charlie’s mouth fell open. He looked over at Rick and mouthed, “I don’t know?” with his shoulders shrugged. What the hell was Daryl doing? He wondered.

“Well, I was wondering if…” she was so nervous, she was shaking. She glanced over at Rick and smiled and then she turned back to Daryl. “I was wondering if you would take me to the dance… you know, like we could go together?” She asked.

Charlie just sat there frozen. Daryl wanted to laugh, he wanted to laugh and jump up and dance around. He wanted to say ‘in your face, Charlie. Fuck you, mother fucker!’ but he didn’t, instead he glanced over at Charlie and smirked and looking him straight in the eyes, he answered Isabella.

“Yeah, I guess so. That sounds good.” 

Charlie sat there with his mouth open. He was crushed. Isabella giggled and clapped her hands and then she wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck and hugged him tight. This time Daryl hugged back and looking over her shoulder he smiled at Charlie and flipped him off.   
When they let go, Isabella turned around to Rick and smiled. Then she turned to Charlie and said,

“Thank you for waiting, Charlie. I had to ask him right then before I lost my nerve. What was it you wanted to ask me?” She turned and smiled at Daryl. He smiled back at her and then turned and smiled again at Charlie.

“It wasn’t important.” Charlie said sadly then he stood up and headed to the kitchen for another beer. 

“You’re a dick, Dixon!” Charlie said as he walked past him. 

Isabella looked confused for a minute, but she was so happy she let it go. She had asked Daryl and he said, ‘yes.’ Daryl was relieved it was over, he was a mess now from nerves, so he excused himself to go smoke a cigarette. He walked out back and lit one up. Isabella headed to the kitchen.

“Finally!” He said to himself and took a long drag. He was so happy. ‘Charlie’s plan was ruined and I didn’t even have to do anything… except agree ta’ take a girl to a dance.’ He thought to himself. ‘What the fuck did I just get myself into?’ He smiled and then he panicked again. He had come to terms with the fact that he did like Isabella, but now things were happening. They were going on a date and he didn’t know what to do, was he supposed to kiss her? Could he kiss her now? Would they sleep together? ‘Nah!’ he said to himself. ‘She’ll wanna’ go slow,’ but was he her boyfriend? He suddenly felt overwhelmed. He had gotten his way, but he didn’t know what to do next. He’d never been on a date before, so he didn’t know all the rules and regulations. Maybe he should talk to Rick, he thought. Daryl put his cigarette out and went back in the house.

Charlie was standing in the living room and Rick was still sitting on the sofa. Rick was assuring him that he had no idea that Isabella was going to ask Daryl out and he sure as hell didn’t know that Daryl would say ‘yes.’ When Isabella and Daryl came in the other two stopped talking. Charlie turned and looked at them. He smiled sadly at Isabella, then took a seat back on the sofa. Daryl took his seat and then Isabella asked everyone if they wanted another beer.

“You don’t need to wait on us, sweetheart.” Rick said, getting ready to stand up.

“No. I like it. I want to do it.” Isabella said smiling.

“Come sit down. Come on.” Rick said pointing to Daryl’s sofa. “You made an amazing dinner and you cleaned Daryl’s house today. You deserve a week off for doing that alone.” Then he turned to Daryl and said, “You better appreciate that, my friend. That place was a disaster; she really did a good job.”

“I know. I told her thanks.” Daryl said.

“Wait! She cleaned your house?” Charlie asked snidely. 

“Yep! She cleaned my house, my oven, my fridge and she did my laundry.” Daryl said gloating.

“Huh, lucky you. Hey Daryl why don’t you help me get some beers.” Charlie said.

“I’ll get them.” Isabella said.

“No ya’ won’t. I’ll help him.” Daryl said back to her.

Once in the kitchen, Charlie got in Daryl’s face.

“You’re a real asshole, Daryl.” He spat.

“Ain’t the first time I heard that.” He spat back.

“You know I like her, you knew I was going to ask her out. Why the fuck did you do that?” Charlie said pointing at him.

“Why’d I do what? She asked me, I didn’t ask her. Not my fault she’s got good taste.” Daryl said condescendingly. He reached into the fridge and pulled out 3 beers and a ginger ale for Isabella.

“YOU KNOW WHAT?” Charlie said, raising his voice. He realized how loud he was and lowered it. “You know what? You haven’t even looked at a girl in like, what 5 years? Now suddenly you want take one a date. That’s bullshit. You just did this because you knew I liked her and you felt like being all Darylish today. Did you wake up this morning and say to yourself, ‘I feel like being a giant dick today, I think I’ll pull a Daryl on Charlie,’ is that what you said? You don’t like her, you just felt like being your typical, asshole self. You suck! I’m not going to forget this Dixon.” Charlie finished, poking Daryl in the chest.

Daryl just stood there staring at him with the evil eye. Then he said very seriously, “You don’t know fuck about me. You don’t know who or what I like. If you’re gonna’ sit there and piss and whine, cause one day, ya’ didn’t get your way, see a shrink. I ain’t interested in your problems.” 

He shoved the beer into Charlie’s chest and leaned in as close to his face as he could and said, “If you ever poke me in the chest again, I’ll will stomp your ass into the ground! Got it? Ya’ think I’m bein’ a dick now? Ya’ ain’t seen nothin’!” He pushed past him and went back to the living room.

Isabella was smiling at him as he rounded the sofa. He smiled back and thought, ‘Look at her, I’d be a dick for her anytime.’ He sat down on the sofa beside her, opened her ginger ale and stuck a straw in it. She thanked him and continued talking to Rick. Daryl just sat there watching her. She was perfect in every way, he wanted to reach out and touch her, to pull her closer to him, to wrap his arms around her; but he instead he just sat there and stared at her. They could have been the only two people in the room.


	17. They Got Along Swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella gets her first swimming lesson and her first kiss. Charlie makes an unwelcome appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you. Enjoy.

Overall, Daryl was pleased with the way the night ended the night before. They all chit chatted about various things; work, Isabella’s school, New York, Lori and Shane and the upcoming dance. Rick and Charlie discussed Deputy Glenn Rhee’s future with the department and whether he should ride with a partner or not. The three men finally learned about Isabella’s plans for the future and what she planned on doing with her education. Rick talked about Lori and Shane and the fact that she had been gone for four months, but it seemed like a life time. None of them could believe that Shane had used him as a reference when he applied to Atlanta P.D. Charlie and Rick told Daryl a story about the time they went to New York and got lost in the Bronx after a Yankee game. They said they’d never been so scared in their lives, but ended up being rescued by a 6’5” transvestite named, Shoo Shoo Fontain and Isabella filled them all in about what to expect for the dance. 

The tension between Daryl and Charlie was thick. Dirty looks and sarcastic remarks between them, had Isabella feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to know what was going on, but didn’t want to pry. She had no idea that she was the reason for their animosity. When Daryl went to the kitchen and brought back the Ben & Jerry’s with one spoon and proceeded to share it with Isabella was the last straw for Charlie and he called it a night. After he left, Rick talked to Daryl about what happened. Daryl told him about the words, he and Charlie had in the kitchen. Rick explained to Daryl that he thought Charlie really liked Isabella, that she wasn’t just another girl to him and that he was pretty hurt by the way Daryl handled the whole situation. He told him that he should have been honest and upfront with Charlie about his feeling for Isabella. Daryl scoffed, he told Rick that Charlie had a million girls and besides, Isabella had asked him to the dance, not Charlie. Rick just shook his head and patted Daryl on the shoulder, he told him to fix things with Charlie, because he didn’t want to be put in the middle of a lot of petty bullshit. He then thanked Isabella for a wonderful dinner, excused himself and headed up to bed.

Daryl told Isabella that he was going to head home. He thanked her for dinner and told her he’d be back tomorrow and they could start her swimming lessons. She was thrilled. She thanked him for the ice cream, then kissed his cheek. After she kissed him, she lingered for a minute, he moved his head toward her and nuzzled her forehead with his cheek. She could feel his whiskers on her face and it made her flush. She wanted to kiss him so badly. After he did it, he realized that what he had done and got embarrassed. He turned red, said ‘goodnight’ and practically ran out the door. She smiled and felt her face where he had nuzzled her, then headed off to bed. She dreamt about making love to him all night. She woke up out of breath and sweaty, she’d never felt so sexual before. Isabella thought back about that morning he woke up with the erection. She knew that Daryl was the one she wanted to be her first… and last and all the in betweens. Isabella was in love and she hoped that Daryl felt at least half for her as she felt for him. She couldn’t wait to be in the pool with him, they’d be close, body to body. She hoped.

Rick was leaving, when Daryl walked through the front door. Saturday was his long shift this week and he asked Daryl to stay with Isabella until he got home. Of course, Daryl had no problem with that. Rick grabbed his badge and gun and hollered ‘goodbye’ to Isabella and was out the door. Daryl peeked his head inside the laundry room to find her folding bath towels. She didn’t see him at first, so he watched her for a minute or two. Her hair was straight and tucked behind her ears, she was wearing a pair of blue jean short shorts and a faded, tight fitting, little red tank top. She was barefoot and she was beautiful. Isabella had her new iPhone sitting on the dryer and ‘I Was Made for Loving You’ by Kiss was blasting out of it. She was moving her hips back and forth and singing. Daryl was turned on, she looked so sexy. He didn’t want to scare her, so he made a noise to get her attention. She jumped and when she saw him, she started laughing.

“How long have you been standing there?” An embarrassed Isabella asked.

“Long enough to see you move those hips.” Daryl replied. “Aren’t you a little young for Kiss?” He asked.

“It’s classic rock, silly. Classic is something of lasting worth or has timeless quality. It’s ageless, it’ll stand the test of time.” She stated.

“Ok, college girl.” He kidded. “At least ya’ have good taste in music. Ya’ ready to swim?” He asked.

“Absolutely! I’m done here, I’ll go change. Aren’t you going to change?” She asked, looking him up and down.

“Ya’ tryin’ to get me outta’ my clothes?” Daryl said with an arched eyebrow.

Isabella blushed and then boldly said, “You shed yours and I’ll shed mine.” She couldn’t believe she just said that, but she held her ground. Daryl smiled coyly and then chuckled uncomfortably. “Well? Whatta’ ya’ say Dixon?” she finished.

“Huh, huh, huh…” he laughed. “I SAY we’re getting’ into dangerous territory here.” He winked and said, “I’m gonna’ change in the bathroom down the hall and I’m lockin’ the door.” Then he started down the hall.

“Chicken!” Isabella yelled after him. What had come over her, she’d never flirted like that before. She giggled to herself.

“Alright, I’ll leave the door unlocked.” He yelled back then disappeared into the bathroom. Isabella giggled then went to change herself.

When Daryl came out of the bathroom, Isabella was already getting in the pool. He opened the back door roughly and yelled.

“What the fuck do ya’ think yer doin’?”

Isabella looked up surprised. “You scared me.” She said shakily. “I was just getting used to the water.”

“Get the fuck out now!” He yelled. “Go on, get out!”

Isabella’s eyes started to tear up as she got out of the water. Daryl saw this and felt terrible. He tried to calm himself, so he could explain.

“Uhh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta’ yell at ya’. Don’t cry, please!” Daryl said sweetly.

“Why did you yell at me Daryl? You scared me.” Isabella said wiping her eyes.

Daryl walked over to her and put his shaky hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and that made him melt. If he were angry before, it had all been washed away by her sweet expression.

“I… I don’t want ya’ gettin’ in the water when I ain’t around. No, I don’t want ya’ near the water when I ain’t around. Somethin’ could happen to ya’ and… well, somethin’ could just happen to ya’ is all.” He explained with concern.

“You’re worried about me?” Isabella said with a tiny smile on her face.

“Nah, I just don’t want nothin’ ta’ happen to ya’, that all. Promise ya’ won’t go near the water when I ain’t out here to keep an eye on ya’. I don’t want ya’ even layin’ in the sun out here, if I ain’t here, ok?” He said.

“You are worried about me. Does that mean you kind of like me?” Isabella teased.

“No! I just don’t want Rick blaming me if he loses his house cleaner. He’d probably make me take yer place and I ain’t a good housekeeper. Ya’ saw my house.” Daryl said smiling.

“Uh huh! If you say so.” Isabella said smiling back.

“Promise me, rabbit. I mean it.” He insisted.

“I promise Daryl. You’re not getting rid of me that easy. You are taking me to that dance whether you like it or not.” She laughed.

Daryl nodded. “I know, I know. Ya’ can get in the water now and hey, don’t cry no more, ok? I don’t like it.” He said sweetly.

Isabella made her way back into the water. In all the fuss, Daryl hadn’t even been able to check her out in her bikini. He stood at the end of the pool and took it all in for a minute. ‘Damn, she’s fine. This is gonna’ be fun.’ he thought.

He kicked off his slides and came down the pool steps into the water.

“Damn! It’s fuckin’ cold in here.” He exclaimed.

Isabella laughed and then she noticed he still had his t-shirt on.

“Aren’t you going to take off your shirt?” She asked.

“Nah!” He answered.

“Why not?” 

“Cuz, I just don’t wanna’. Ok?” he said somewhat annoyed. So, she just shrugged her shoulders and let it go. 

‘He sure is moody.’ She thought and then splashed Daryl with cold pool water. 

“What the fuck? Ohhhh, yer gonna’ get it.” He said charging toward her.

She screamed, but kept splashing him. When he caught her, he picked her up and swirled her around, her back to his belly. She was wiggling trying to get free, but his arms were wrapped around her, pinning her arms down. She finally broke free, but he didn’t let go, instead he pulled her toward him until they were face to face. His big arms were around her tiny little waist, he pulled her in closer. She wrapped her legs around him and brought her arms up and rested her hands on his shoulders. They just stopped moving and stared into one another’s eyes. Both their hearts were racing. Daryl was rock hard, he pulled Isabella in a little bit closer so he could feel her against him. Isabella could feel his erection against her, it sent a bolt of lightning down her spine. ‘Kiss me, kiss me, damn it.’ She thought. All Daryl wanted to do was smash his lips into hers, he wanted to drag his hands from her waist down to her ass, so he could thrust against her easier, but he just stood there holding her. He was frozen with fear. ‘This is going too far!’ he thought. ‘It’s too fast.’ He told himself. ‘But I really want this.’ He argued. One of them had to do or say something, so Isabella broke the ice.

“Are you still cold?” she whispered. Their faces were just inches apart.

Daryl squeezed her gently, while closing the gap between them, he whispered back, “Nah, I’m good now.” His lips touched hers and it was electric. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but very lippy. It was moist. He moved his hands down to her ass and she brought hers up and cupped his face. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, they were both lost in it. Isabella’s head was spinning, she felt drunk and it was the best feeling in the world. He was about to beg her mouth for entrance with his tongue when a car door slammed. Daryl quickly pushed Isabella away. She was confused.

“What’s wrong?” She asked surprised.

“Someone’s here, get outta’ the pool.” Daryl said sternly. 

Isabella was confused, two seconds ago they were locked in a passionate kiss and now he was giving her orders. His demeanor had totally changed. She made her way to the steps and got out of the water.

“Who’s here?” She asked.

“Dunno’.” He answered, wrapping a towel around his waist, trying to hide his diminishing erection.

The French doors opened and out walked Charlie, he was holding a bouquet of daisies.


	18. The Message You're Sending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tells Daryl something that both pisses him off and gets him thinking. Isabella makes it clear that Daryl is the one for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella was climbing out of the pool and looking for her towel, which she’d left inside. Daryl made his way toward the house to meet Charlie head on.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here, Charlie?” Daryl said in a low voice. He was pissed that he was there to begin with, but he had flowers and he knew they weren’t for him. Charlie looked past Daryl at Isabella walking up behind them. 

She smiled big when she saw the flowers and said, “Daisies? Are those for me?” Charlie glanced at a glaring Daryl and then looked back at Isabella.

“Yeah, they are. I was downtown by the Flower Stand; I saw them and thought of you.” 

“Thank you so much, Charlie. That’s so sweet. I can’t believe you did that.” Isabella squealed in delight. Charlie handed the flowers to her. She held them up to her nose and sniffed.

“People say daisies don’t smell, but I think they do. They smell like sunshine. I know that sounds stupid, but that’s what I think.” She said sweetly. Daryl just stood there with scowl on his face.

“That’s a nice comparison. I guess if sunshine had a smell, that smell would look like daisies… or you.” Charlie flirted.

Isabella turned red. “That’s one of the sweetest things anybody has ever said to me. Thank you.” She said.

“I like your bikini.” Charlie said, looking her up and down. Which made Daryl burn.

“Thank you, Daryl bought it for me. He’s got great taste, doesn’t he?” She said, grabbing Daryl’s arm and kind of hugging it. She moved closer to him and this made Daryl relax a little bit. He bent his arm out so she could get a good hold of it. 

“Daryl and great taste, that’s an oxymoron, isn’t?” Charlie said sarcastically. Isabella was taken back by the remark, but it still hadn’t dawned on her just what was going on between the two men. She just chalked it up to guys giving each other the business. 

Daryl just stood there silently, not wanting to go off in front of Isabella. He’d already scared her when he yelled at her to get out of the pool, he sure wasn’t going to let her see him go all ‘Daryl’ on Charlie’s ass. He needed to keep the crazy, angry, rage filled Daryl hidden for as long as he could. When she didn’t say anything, or laugh at his insult to Daryl, Charlie changed his tone.

“I’m just kiddin’. It’s a great bikini. It suits you. Ha! Suits you, get it?” Charlie laughed.

Isabella laughed. “That was cute. Very cute.” She turned to Daryl and said, “I forgot my towel inside, can I borrow yours. I don’t want to drip water all over the place. I want to put these in some water.” Then she turned back to Charlie and said, “They’re so pretty. Thank you so much. No one’s ever given me flowers before.”

That went over really well with Daryl. She was his, he thought. He was supposed to be the first one to give her flowers and now Charlie had shown up and ruined everything. He barged in on their first kiss, he brought her flowers and now he was ogling her in her swim suit. He was the only one who could do that. What was Charlie up to. He wondered. He gave Isabella his towel, she wrapped it around her and headed into the house.

“What the fuck are ya’ up to?” Daryl demanded.

“Nothing, Daryl. I wanted to come by and say ‘hi’, I just happened to be downtown by the Flower Stand and I knew she liked daisies. They’re her favorite, in fact.” Charlie explained. Daryl looked intently at him, as if studying him, trying to get a read on whether he was being truthful or not.

“That’s it? You ain’t tryin’ ta’ make a play for her?” He asked. “… and how do you know daisies are her favorite?” He added.

“She told me and no, I’m not trying to make a play for her. She chose you. I don’t know why, but she chose you. I can accept that, but going to the dance doesn’t mean you’re getting married. So, if the door opens…” He hesitated then finished with “I’m coming in. Just so you know. I can’t believe you’re serious about her anyway, Dixon. You’ve never had a girlfriend or even cared about anyone before. What makes you think you can get and keep a girl like that? That’s what I’d like to know.”

“Fuck you!” Daryl said through gritted teeth. He was insulted, but Charlie had a point. He hadn’t ever had a girlfriend before and he didn’t know how to treat women, especially girls like her. She was too good for him, she deserved better. Not Charlie, but better. What was he thinking, he should have never kissed her? 

Charlie just smiled and said, “I’m not trying to be a dick, Daryl, but it’s true. Right? All I’m saying is a girl like her deserves the best and unless you can give it to her, you might as well walk away.” He patted Daryl on the should and walked past him toward the back gate. “I’m grabbing some beer out the fridge in the garage, Rick said I could.”

Daryl thought about everything Charlie had just said for a moment. On one hand Charlie was right. She was way out of his league, but on the other hand, she chose him, he didn’t pursue her. She chose him, she was always hugging him, kissing his cheek, holding his hand. She was a smart girl, college educated, educated on reading people. Judging them, knowing who they were and what they were all about. Maybe she saw something in him. Something good, something loveable or maybe she just attached herself to him because he was the only one with her for her first couple of days here. He was confused.

He pondered this for a few seconds and then said ‘Fuck it, I’m goin’ for it. She chose me. Charlie can go fuck himself!’ He headed into the house. Isabella was cutting the stems down on the flowers and putting them into a vase she’d found in the china cabinet. She’d tossed Daryl’s towel over one of the kitchen island bar stools, so she was standing there in her suit and she looked amazing. Her hair was still a little wet and it flowed down her beautiful tanned back. He walked up behind her and she jumped.

“You scared me, silly.” She said, poking him in the belly. “Did Charlie leave?” She asked.

“He’s gettin’ beer outta’ the garage, then I guess he’s leavin’.” Daryl answered.

Just then Charlie came through the back doors into the house.

“Hey, I’m taking off now. I’m going home and I’m gonna’ kick back and drink all this beer. Every last one of them.” Charlie said, patting the six pack he was holding.

“Thank you again for the flowers, Charlie.” Isabella said sweetly. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Daryl wanted to go through the roof. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, tight. When she let go of him, she accidently knocked off his cowboy hat.

“I’m sorry.” She said bending over to pick it up. He grabbed it before she did and when she stood up he placed it on her head. 

“Damn, you look good. You ever hear that Chris LeDoux song, ‘Under this old’ hat?” He asked.

“No. I’ve never heard of Chris LeDoux. What’s it about? Is it a good song?” She asked Charlie, walking into the foyer and looking at herself in the hall tree mirror. “I don’t look so bad. What do you think Daryl?” 

“I dunno’? I guess it’s alright. You don’t really strike me as a country girl.” Daryl answered.

Charlie told her about the song. “It’s a good song. Chris LeDoux was a bareback rider, he used to rodeo all over the country. Then he started singing and traveling around to little honky tonks and stuff. About 20, 25 years ago Garth Brooks came out with a song called, ‘Much too young to young to feel this damn old.’ You ever heard it?” 

Isabella nodded yes. “’A worn-out tape of Chris Ledoux, lonely women and bad booze, seem to be the only friends I’ve left at all.’ Yes, I remember that. Wow, I never gave much thought to who he was. So, what happened to him?” she asked.

“After that song came out he got real popular, he became a big hit with the cowboy crowd. Anyway, he wrote this song called, ‘Under this old hat.’ It just talks about the man he is and all, is under ‘this old hat,’ he’s telling his girl that under his hat is the head she turned around and the heart she stole away the day they met.” Charlie looked over at Daryl and could tell he had over stepped his boundaries and may have inadvertently revealed his feelings for Isabella through the lyrics of this song. “… any way it’s a good song. I just saw you in the hat and I thought of it. That’s all. He died several years back, but his music still lives on. For cowboys like me anyway.”

Daryl grabbed the hat off Isabella’s head and shoved it back at Charlie. “Weren’t ya’ goin’ somewhere?” Daryl barked.

Isabella was a little embarrassed. The lyrics were so endearing and he’d thought of them when he saw her in his hat and then seeing Daryl’s reaction to it, it suddenly dawned on her what was going on. She realized the tension between them was because of her. She didn’t want to hurt Charlie’s feelings, but she didn’t want to encourage him either and she most definitely didn’t want Daryl to feel as though he had competition, so she smiled and said,

“How nice. It sounds like a sweet song.” She moved closer to Daryl and with one hand she intertwined her fingers with his and took ahold of his arm with the other. It was a little obvious, but she wanted to send a message to both. Daryl puffed out his chest and squeezed her hand.

“I have to go.” Charlie said, observing her display of affection. “You guys have a good rest of the day. See ya’ Daryl.” He said and walked out the front door.


	19. Tell Me All Your Secrets and I'll Tell You Most of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Isabella spend some quality time alone getting to know each others secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next three chapters take place in one night, but you really get to know each of them. It's a good chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

After two hours in the pool, Isabella finally mastered the doggy paddle and she could almost float on her back. Daryl told her this was important because if she ever got tired and couldn’t swim anymore, she could always flip over and float for a while, until she got her energy back. They had a good time and both were water logged. Daryl brought up the kiss and told her he thought they should slow down a little. She didn’t want to, she wanted to speed things up, but she kept that to herself. She agreed and things were fine. 

They dried off and changed, Isabella asked Daryl if he was hungry and he was, so she made them some sandwiches. After they’d eaten, Isabella asked him if he could look at the television in her bedroom, because she couldn’t get it to turn on. Isabella sat on the bed and watched Daryl work. He finally got it to work after cursing at it for 15 minutes. Isabella laughed at him and that frustrated him. When he was done, he took a seat beside her on the bed. 

“What’s this?” Daryl asked picking up her raggedy stuffed monkey.

“That’s George. I think I wanted a Curious George doll and that’s what I got instead, so I just named him George. I’ve had him since before my parents died. He’s the only thing I have that’s been with me that long. He’s gotten me through some pretty tough times, so be careful with him.” Isabella said watching Daryl toss it around.

“I ain’t got nothin’ from when I was a kid. I remember I had this little pink pig with a curly tail. Merle kept rippin’ off the tail and my mom had to keep sewin’ it back on. I don’t know whatever happened to it. One day it was just gone.” Daryl said sadly. Isabella gently brushed the hair back from his face. He turned and smiled sweetly at her.

It was getting dark outside and Daryl asked Isabella what she wanted to do. She shrugged her shoulders. Then Daryl had an idea.

“Go get some shoes on. I’m gonna’ take ya’ somewhere. I want ya’ ta’ see somethin’.” He said “Come on rabbit, let’s go.”

Isabella got her shoes on and they were out the door. He stopped at a gas station and bought a six pack of beer and then drove off in the direction of his house, about a mile before, he turned on to a road that went up the side of a small mountain. It wound around for a few miles, steadily going uphill. Finally, Daryl came to a small dirt pull out area on the side of the road, he stopped and backed up into the dirt area. He told her to get out of the truck. They walked to the back of the truck and Daryl pointed. Isabella’s mouth fell open. You could see the entire town and then some. Everything was lit up. You could see the lake, the town park, everything. It was beautiful. Daryl put the tailgate down and lifted Isabella up onto it. He got the six pack out of the front seat and hopped up beside her. He opened them both a beer and they just sat there staring at the lights. The air was cooling down and there was a nice breeze blowing, the moon was full and everything was perfect. Daryl glanced over at Isabella, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, you could see the stars in her eyes and moonbeams made her long hair shine. She looked purely happy. 

She told Daryl that she’d never been out like this before, in the country on the side of a mountain. She said, she couldn’t see the stars and the moon in New York. Daryl said that it was one of his favorite places. He said he liked to come up there when he wanted to be alone. Nobody came up the road because of rockslides, so no one ever bothered him. He said he’d even slept in the back of his truck up there a few times. Isabella told him that she’d never slept outside before. He asked her if she’d ever been camping. She rolled her eyes and reminded him where she was from.

“Maybe I’ll take ya’ camping. There’s a clearing, surrounded by a bunch of pines on the back of my land. It’s right by a stream and it’s got a swimmin’ hole, with a little waterfall and everything. I swim butt naked out there.” He said, winking at her.

“Reeeallly!” She said in a sultry voice. “Then count me in.” And they both laughed. “No, really. I would love to go camping. We can really swim there and everything? Would we sleep in a tent? Would we cook over a campfire? Ohhh, ohhh. Can we roast marshmallows?”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, course. I ain’t never done that before, but I guess we can. Ya’ ever eat rabbit, rabbit?” He asked.

She giggled at his play on words and told him ‘no.’ He told her he’d take his bow and they could hunt rabbits and he’d cook one up on their campfire. He also said, he’d teach her how to fish. She was thrilled. 

“I’ll talk ta’ Rick about takin’ a few days off. It ain’t gonna’ be a problem, I ain’t never took a day off or a vacation. I got like 10 weeks’ vacation time saved up.” He told her.

“Yay, I’m going camping.” She cheered, pumping her fists in the air. Daryl laughed. This was going to great, he thought. A few days alone in the forest with her, swimming and fishing and sleeping in a tent together. Yep, this was going to be great.

“How come you ain’t gotta’ boyfriend.” Daryl asked out of the blue. Isabella was caught off guard.

“Because I’ve never found anyone I was interested in that way and guys don’t really pay attention to me all that much. I mean they check out my butt, but most everybody thinks I’m weird because I’m so young and smart. People just ignore me.”

“So, you never had a boyfriend? Ever?” Daryl asked surprised. 

“No, never. When you kissed me this afternoon, that was my first kiss.” She said shyly.

Daryl was floored. He figured she’d at least had one boyfriend, let alone being kissed before. He couldn’t understand who in their right minds would not want to be with her and then it dawned on him. She was a virgin.

“You ain’t never been with a guy before?” He asked carefully.

Isabella was embarrassed. She thought maybe he was turned off by this, but it was the truth and there was no getting around that.

“No. Is that bad?” She answered unsure of herself.

“Nah, that’s good. I just can’t believe it. I never known a virgin before. Whatta’ ya’ waitin’ till ya’ get married or somethin’?” He questioned.

“No. I’m just waiting for the right guy.” Isabella answered.

“How do ya’ know if it’s the right guy? I mean how will ya’ know?” Daryl asked.

“I’ll just know. There’ll be a connection from the very beginning. We’ll be drawn to each other, like a gravitational pull. He’ll get me and I’ll get him. I’ll know from the very first minute I look into his eyes.” She explained, then she remembered him sliding into the booth at the restaurant that first day. Their eyes met and she knew.

“Huh!” Daryl said, pondering what she said. He wondered if she was talking about him. They had been drawn to each other from the very start. They had a connection. She got him and he got her and he loved that. “Ya’ believe in all that soulmate bullshit?” He asked.

“Yes. Don’t you?” She asked back.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and said, “I dunno?”

“How come you don’t have a girlfriend? Charlie said you hadn’t been out with a girl in 5 years.”

“Oh, Charlie said that, did he? What else did ol’ Charlie say?” He asked angrily. 

Isabella could tell she’d hit a nerve, but it was out now, so she was going for the gold. “He said you’d been with a lot of girls, more than your fare share. But you’d never been in a relationship.”

“What the fuck? Charlie ain’t got no business talkin’ shit behind my back. Mother fucker. Is that all he told you?”

She lied and said, “Yes. Is it true? Have you been with a lot of girls?”

“I dunno’, I guess I been with a few. But nothin’ serious. I didn’t want no girlfriend.” He answered.

“How many are a few? You just had sex with them and that’s it?” Isabella asked.

“A few, I don’t know. A lot I guess, but I ain’t like that now. I didn’t wanna’ do that shit no more. That’s why I quit messin’ with ‘em.” He said, defensively.

Isabella knew he was upset, so she made sure he knew she understood. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He immediately calmed down. He smiled back and then he sat back against the wall of the truck bed and told her to scoot toward him. She did and he turned her around and pulled her up between his legs. She laid back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Daryl thought about how good it felt. He’d never been a hugger or touchy feely with anyone and he didn’t like for anyone to touch him or even enter his personal space, but this was different. This felt good, it felt right. He squeezed her gently and she snuggled into his chest. He couldn’t help but put his nose down into her hair.

“Ya’ smell good. What’s that perfume yer wearin’?” He asked.

“Thank you. It’s Shalimar. It’s my favorite. It was Lori’s, she hadn’t even opened the box yet.” She answered.

“Shalimar.” He said, “I like it, it suits ya’. Did ya’ put it in yer hair?” 

“I sprayed it on my brush and ran it through my hair. I’ve seen that done in the movies and I always wanted to try it. This is the first time 

I’ve ever had perfume before, I feel fancy.” She giggled. Daryl thought that was cute and laughed quietly into her hair.

“I’ve had a lot of firsts since I’ve been here. My first perfume, my first time in a pool, my first flowers…” Daryl cringed at that one. “my first kiss and my first gift ever.” Isabella told him.

“Yer first gift?” He said confused.

“The phone, that was my very first present.” Isabella answered.

“Ya’ ain’t never got a present before? Whatta’ bout Christmas and yer birthday? Didn’t ya’ get nothin’ for them, not even from yer brother?”   
She told him that she’d never gotten a birthday present before, she explained that her brother never gave her anything because he was already giving her $200.00 a month and he felt that was gift enough. She told him that all the foster homes she’d lived in were poor and overcrowded. There were so many kids and the foster parents didn’t get enough money from the state to celebrate Christmas or birthdays and stuff like that. She said she’d never had a Christmas tree or stocking and that each year they’d write Santa a letter in school, but he never visited. Isabella told him that one Christmas, her foster parents took all the kids to a church Christmas party and they gave every child a coloring book and crayons. She’d never had one before, so she was thrilled beyond belief and to top that off, it was a Barbie coloring book. She had always wanted a Barbie and getting a coloring book was as close as she’d been. One of her foster brothers, who was a troubled kid was upset because he didn’t like his coloring book. He saw how happy Isabella was with hers and he was jealous, so when she went to sleep that night he got her book and tore all the pages out of it and broke all her crayons. Daryl told her that was a fucked-up story and if he’d known that kid, he would’ve kicked his ass. Isabella acted like it didn’t bother her, but Daryl knew better. It hurt him to think of her so young and innocent, loving that coloring book and then that asshole tore it up. It made him sad.

Daryl said that he’d never gotten anything from Santa either. He said, they never had a Christmas tree or stockings and that his dad sometimes wouldn’t even come home. He told her that one year, his mother saved up a few dollars and bought him the Hulk arms at a Goodwill store. He thought he’d hit the lottery. He loved those arms more than anything, but when his dad found out his mom had spent money on something so stupid, he took the arms and threw them in the fireplace and burned them. Daryl said he didn’t care, but Isabella knew it wasn’t true. He said, he’d never had a birthday party, but a couple times his mom made cupcakes and she’d always let him lick the bowl and spoon. He told her that was one of the best memories he had of his mom. He got kind of quiet for a while after that, so Isabella carried on the conversation.

“When I have a family, I’m going all out. I’m going to spoil them rotten. I’ll make the same holiday treats every year and it’ll become a family tradition. Each one of my children will have a homemade stocking with their names on them. We’ll have a big tree with lots of lights and a beautiful angel on the top. We’ll buy the angel our first Christmas together and then we’ll have the same one our whole lives, even when we have grandchildren. The outside of the house will be decorated in twinkle lights and it’ll have one of those big plastic Santa’s’ on the roof. You know, the ones with the reindeers?”

“Sounds like ya’ got it all figured out.” Daryl said.

“We’ll throw big birthday parties in the back yard and all our friends will come. My kids will have a ton of presents and a big piñata full of candy. On Halloween, they’ll always have the best costumes, because I’ll make them myself. They’ll make jack o lanterns and we’ll decorate the yard really scary. It’s going to be great. I can’t wait.” Isabella said enthusiastically.

Daryl thought about all this for a moment. It was a life that he’d only dreamt about as a child, something that was never attainable. He had friends and went to school with kids that these kinds of lives and he’d always been envious of them. He longed for a little normality in his life as a child. When he grew up, he let go of all those fantasies, but now hearing all of Isabella’s plans that yearning came back.

“If I ever had a kid, he’d have a bike. Not just any bike, but a BMX bike. I never had a bike when I was a kid, everyone had one except me.” Daryl told her. She agreed.

“What’s your favorite thing to do?” Isabella asked.

“Anything outside. Huntin’, shootin’, trackin’, shit like that. I gotta’ be outside everyday. I like to walk around on my land, through the trees, just lookin’ at shit. I like the way the dirt smells when it rains or the sounds the trees make when the winds blowin’. You probably think that’s stupid, but I gotta’ be outside, free, ya’ know?”

“I think that’s wonderful. I like that you can do all those things. I like that you know so much about nature. I’ll bet you’re really good at your job. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. It’s better when I get to go in the field, ya’ know? Outside. I mean when I’m doin’ that is when I feel the best. The office crap and paperwork and shit’s a pain in the ass, but bein’ in the field makes it worth it. What’s your favorite thing to do?” Daryl asked.

“I like watching people. Sometimes I go downtown to a deli or something and sit in the window and just study people. I try to figure out what they’re thinking or feeling. I can observe there body language and interactions with other people and kind of get a sense of who they are. There so many different types of people in New York, so many different cultures, races and classes and everybody has a story. Each one is significant in their own little world, yet they’re all together, interacting out there in the streets and buildings, subways, buses, everywhere with the rest of the world. They all touch other’s lives in some way and they may not even know it. It’s fascinating. Now you probably think I’m stupid, huh?”

“Nope! I get it. I like lookin’ at people too. You can learn a lot about a person by watching them when they think no ones watchin’. You wouldn’t believe some of the shit I’ve seen.” Daryl told her.

“I’ll bet. That’s cool we both like doing that. Okay, tell me something personal.” She said.

“Like what. Whatta’ ya’ mean personal.” He asked her.

“Something you do, when no ones looking.” She explained.

“Hmm? I dunno. Like somethin’ I do by myself, like at home?” Daryl questioned.

“Yes, like that.” Isabella answered.

“I dunno. Oh, okay, here’s one. I like chocolate. I eat a chocolate bar almost every night before bed. Don’t think nobody know that, at least they ain’t said nothin. Like that? Is that what you mean?” 

“Yes, exactly. I think that’s adorable!! What’s your favorite?” She asked.

“Hershey with almonds. I like dove milk chocolate too and Hershey Kisses with almonds. Those are my favorites. It’s gotta’ be milk chocolate though. I hate that dark shit.” He said, shaking his head. “Now I want a chocolate bar.”

Isabella laughed. “Well, we’ll get you one on the way home.”


	20. Tell Me All Your Secrets and I'll Tell You Most of Mine, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 or 4. More alone time, secrets and stories on the hill. Daryl's tells Isabella the history behind his vest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of 4 chapters. I hope you like it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella asked some more questions about his mom. He opened up a little more than before. He said, she was a good woman. She was a good cook and could turn any varmint that he or Merle killed into a nice meal. He would sit by her when she was doing cross stitching and she’d tell him stories about her great granddad who fought in the civil war. He then admitted to Isabella that his dad was abusive. He told her that he’d beat his mom when he came home from the bar. Isabella asked if his dad ever hit him and he told her ‘yes’ he explained that his dad would come home and start knocking him around pretty good and when his mom tried to protect him, he’d beat her unconscious and then he come after him again. Daryl told her that his mom went to church and always prayed and read the bible. His mother always prayed over him when he went to bed. She would read him stories and she always told him that God loved him and would always take care of him. After a while, her beatings got so bad that she couldn’t hide the bruises anymore, so she quit going, but she still prayed. Daryl told Isabella that after his mom died, his beatings got worse, he wondered why God wasn’t watching over him, like his mother promised him.

“That’s when I quit believin’ in God. At first I thought I did somethin’ wrong and God was mad at me, so I tried to be good, but I still kept gettin’ beat, so I came to the conclusion that either my mom lied to me or there was no God at all and my mom waisted all that time believin’ in somethin’ that wasn’t real. I don’t think my mom lied to me, I think she was fooled like me.” Daryl told her sadly.

This broke Isabella's heart. Daryl was so sweet, she knew he was a tough guy, she knew about his fighting and drinking, about all the women, but she also knew that he’d been nothing but kind to her. The one time he did get angry with her was because he was concerned about her drowning. She imagined him as a little boy, so close with his mom and the two of them being abused, his mom trying to protect him from his dad’s rage. This hurt her, she almost wanted to cry. Instead she turned into him and pulled him close. He squeezed her tight and rubbed his cheek and chin in her hair.

“I understand why you wouldn’t believe in God, I get it. But have you ever thought of it this way. Look at everything you’ve been through in your life. The things you survived, the things you’ve turned around. You’re alive, your dad didn’t end you and you’re a stronger man because of it. You could have drunk yourself to death, but you didn’t, Rick came into your life and gave you a hand when you needed it most. You’re not your dad, you’re not your brother; you are a strong, healthy, blessed man. You made it, despite the all the obstacles that life put in your way. You’re one of the lucky ones, Daryl. It doesn’t always work out that way for everyone. Maybe your mom knew what she was talking about, maybe God was watching over you all this time. Think about it, you could be dead.” 

Daryl thought long and hard about this. It made sense and he appreciated the fact that she’d spelled everything out for him, but he still wasn’t sure and he told her that. She understood, but told him to never forget all good things that happened to him and the people in his life that gave him a hand, when no one else would. He was flooded with feelings he wasn’t really comfortable with. He felt vulnerable, he felt hopeful, happy, sad, nostalgic, confused, he felt love, for the first time ever he felt love and it scared him to death.

“I never told no one any of that shit before. Not even Rick. I mean he knows about my dad and everything, but we never talked details, ya’ know.” Daryl told Isabella.

“I feel honored that you would trust me enough to share that with me. You can tell me anything, Daryl. It’ll always stay right here between you and me. I’ve told you secrets about myself that I’ve never shared with anyone, too. I trust you, you make me feel safe. I rarely feel safe around anyone, but you and Rick have changed that. You guys have changed my whole world. I love being at Rick’s and I love being with you, you make me happy.” Isabella said.

Daryl squeezed her and she lifted one of his hand up and kissed it. Daryl asked her if she cared if he smoked a cigarette, she said, ‘no’ and moved out of the way. He told her not to go far and made her laugh. He handed her another beer and lit up a smoke. Isabella was wearing a tank top and there was a cool breeze blowing, so he jumped down and got her a long sleeve denim shirt out of the front of the truck. She gladly put it on. It smelled like him.

“Tell me about your vest. Does it have a story?” She asked him.

“I dunno, I guess, kinda’. Me and this guy I used to be best friends with a long time ago got ‘em. He had one with different kinds a wings on it. We bought these old junk bikes and fixed ‘em up, we were ridin’ all the time together, goin’ places and doin’ shit. Ya’ know, causin’ trouble and doin’ things that weren’t so legal. One day we was ridin’ and came to this biker bar. We was just 16, but we went in anyway. They took a shine to us. These were some badass dudes too. They let us drink with ‘em and play pool and shit. The guy that owned the joint had a tattoo shop right next door, I mean it was like the same building, just another part. Anyway, me and my friend wanted to get tattoos, so the guy inked us up. It’s when I got this demon right here on the inside of my arm.” He turned his arm so Isabella could see it.  
“My friend got a demon too, it just looked different and it was his other arm. Each one of ‘em has two little skulls inside the demon’s mouth. See, ya’ can see it right here.” Daryl lit his lighter and held it up to his arm so she could see it. She nodded and smiled. 

“Anyway, we each got ‘em, two skulls. It was supposed to be the two of us, bein’ best buddies until we died. Ya’ know, the skulls bein’ dead and all. The whole time the guy was doin’ our tats, we was tellin’ him all kinds of stories and shit about things we did. He was laughing his ass off. After he got done, he started tellin’ us about his best friend and how they used to ride together and just hang out all the time and shit, they were real tight. They were buddies since grade school, like me and my friend. Only his friend got killed tryin’ to break up a bar fight in Atlanta. He got stabbed in the throat. This guy, his friend, he just had a baby boy two days before that and then he got killed.” Daryl shook his head in disbelief. “The guy got real sad after he told us that, he said he could tell we were tight and we’d be together forever, tearin’ up the road with our bikes, breakin’ women’s hearts and livin’ life the way it should be lived. We thought that was so cool. Then he got up and went in the back, he came back out with these two vests. They belonged to his buddy and him, he said he quit wearin’ it after his friend died. Anyway, he gave us the vests. I mean, he wanted us to have ‘em. Can ya’ believe that shit? We were floored. We told him we couldn’t take him, cuz of him bein’ so tight with his friend and all, but he made us. So, we both wore those vests from then on. That guy died like the next year. We went back to see him, but he was already gone.”

Isabella took the whole story in. She was totally moved by it and she told Daryl so. Then she asked the obvious.

“What happened to your friend? Aren’t you friends anymore?” 

“I was hopin’ you wouldn’t ask that. No, we ain’t really friends no more. I still see him around town and shit, but that’s it.” Daryl answered.

“Why? What happened? It sounds like you guys were really tight. Why aren’t you friends?”

“We just ain’t, that’s all.” Daryl said, but Isabella knew there was more to the story.

“What’s his name?” Isabella asked.

“Jax. I don’t wanna’ talk about it no more. We ain’t friends, so none of this shit matters.” Daryl said firmly. So, Isabella let it go. “Ain’t never told no one that story neither.” He added.

“It was a really great story. Really great, I’m sorry it didn’t have a better ending.” She said, trying to sound comforting.

“Ain’t nothin’. Guess we wasn’t as tight as we thought we were, people change, people move on. Ain’t nothin’.” Daryl looked down and put his cigarette out on the tailgate. “Yer turn.” He said.

“For what?” She asked.

“First of all, c’mere.” He said reaching out for her. She smiled and scooted back between his legs, this time she sat kind of sideways, draping her legs over one of his leg. She nestled into his chest and grabbed hold of his hand. “That’s better. Yer turn ta’ tell me somethin’. Tell me about yer parents.”


	21. Tell Me All Your Secrets and I'll Tell You Most of Mine, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella tells Daryl what she remembers about her parents accident and the events thereafter. Also, a little kissin' and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella felt sick. She stiffened up and her heart started racing. Daryl had just shared some of the most intimate details of his life with her and she couldn’t do the same. She couldn’t remember, she didn’t want to remember. She never allowed those details of her life to surface. If she thought intently, she may have been able to piece together the memories of that part of her life, but it was safer for her not to. They were always there though, floating in her subconscious. Only making themselves clear in her nightmares. But even then, when she woke, she couldn’t remember. She just knew it was bad and it scared her enough to have to take pills to calm herself down. She would tell Daryl that she didn’t remember, which wasn’t a total lie, because she really couldn’t. But it wasn’t exactly the truth either. She had to tell him something.

“I really don’t remember them, Daryl. I was only 4 when they died and my brother never really talks about them. I can only remember waking up in the emergency room alone. I’d been there for 3 days and nobody came to see me, not ever my brother. I had pneumonia and I was a little bit delirious. They said, I was traumatized or in shock and I wouldn’t talk to the nurses or doctors. Then on the fourth day, a social worker showed up. I don’t remember what happened next, it’s sort of cloudy. I just know I’ve been in foster care ever since. I can remember being in the hospital and being scared, but I don’t remember being sick and I can’t remember getting out. It’s all hazy. When I think about it too much, I have panic attacks, but I don’t know why. My nightmares are about that time in my life too, but I can never remember them either. I just know I’m so afraid, I can’t stop crying and I’m shaking all over. Whatever it is, I don’t think I want to know. If I react that way over something that’s vague, imagine what would happen to me if I actually remembered.”

He could tell she was getting upset, she was shaking a little bit, so he wrapped his arms around her tight and asked, “Is that why ya’ take them pills, cuz a the nightmares?” 

“Yes and because of thunderstorms. There’s thunderstorms in my nightmares and I’m cold and wet, but that’s all I can remember.” She said, cuddling up closer to him.

“Didn’t yer skrink ever help ya’ ta’ remember? Ain’t that his job or at least make the nightmares stop. Ain’t that what he’s paid ta’ do?” Daryl asked, concerned.

“I don’t know, Daryl.” She was still shaking and her voice was quivering, so Daryl didn’t press that subject anymore.

“How come yer brother and you ain’t so close? Why’s he a dick to ya’?” Daryl questioned.

“Because he doesn’t love me.” She said sadly.

“Whatta’ ya’ mean? Why?” 

“I don’t know that either. He’s always telling me I’m a pain in the butt and a burden. He complains all the time about having to send me money. He doesn’t like me and I don’t know why.” Isabella started to cry. Daryl put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his.

“Don’t cry. I’m sorry I brought it up.” He said, wiping the tears off her cheek.

“It’s ok, I wish I knew why he hated me. I thought when I came down here this summer, things would change. I thought he’d get to know me and we’d be like regular brothers and sisters. We’d be close, like a real family. But all he did was pawn me off on Rick.” Isabella choked out.

“He didn’t pawn ya’ off on Rick. Rick wanted ya’ ta’ come stay with him. We heard the way Marco was talkin’ ta’ ya’. He ain’t got no right bein’ that way with ya’. Rick wanted to kick his ass, we all did.” Daryl said firmly.

“I hope I’m not a burden to you guys. I love you guys, you’re like my family now. I just don’t want you guys to keep me around because you feel sorry for me.”

“We ain’t keepin’ ya’ around cuz a that. Rick really does need help this summer, plus he’s addicted to yer cookin’.” Isabella laughed. “And me, well… I was gonna’ give swimmin’ lessons to someone this summer, it might as well be you. Right?” he chuckled.

Isabella laughed again. “Oh, you were going to give someone swimming lessons this summer? What? Is it on your bucket list or something? ‘Must give swimming lessons before I die.’ Check!” she laughed, making a checking motion with her hand.

Daryl laughed out right. “Yup! That’s it exactly. That’s one marked off my bucket list. So, thanks for that. Nah, I was only kiddin’, I’m glad yer here.I ain’t never talked like this with no one. I like bein’ with ya’, plus ya’ look damn fine in a bikini.” He said squeezing her. 

She giggled. “Thanks, you look pretty good in those trunks too. I only wish you’d take off your shirt. I’d like to get a look at those pecs.” She joked.

“Huh, huh. I ain’t weird or nothin’, I just don’t like takin’ my shirt off.” He said.

“Didn’t you say something about swimming butt naked? Am I remembering that right? If you don’t like to take your shirt off, how are you going to go skinny dipping with me? How are you going to get out of that, Dixon?” She said, poking him in the chest playfully.

Just then the thought of them skinny dipping on his property; in his own private swimming hole, where no one else could see them, the two of them completely alone, got him a little aroused. ‘Swimming lesson naked? There’d be touching and stuff.’ He thought. ‘She’s just jokin’, she ain’t serious.’ He told himself.

“I guess I’ll jump off that bridge when I get to it.” He laughed. Inside he wondered what he should do. If things kept getting serious with them, eventually they’d probably have sex and it wouldn’t be a quickie in the parking lot. He’d have to take his shirt off. He didn’t want her to see him. Not even Rick had seen him without a shirt. He didn’t want anyone to see what his dad had done to him, the constant reminder of a horrific childhood he tried so desperately to forget. He was afraid she’d think he was ugly, damaged. Maybe she wouldn’t want to be with him or maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t care. He repeated to himself, ‘I’ll jump off that bridge when I get to it.’ For now, it stays a secret.

Isabella need to stretch and so did he, so they jumped off the tailgate and moved around a bit. Daryl asked her if she wanted another beer, she said ‘no,’ so he just opened one for himself and then lit a cigarette. Isabella jumped back up onto the tailgate and sat with her legs dangling off the front. Daryl chugged down his beer and tossed the bottle in the back of the truck, he took one last drag off his cigarette and crushed it out on the ground. He was standing off to the side of Isabella’s legs, so she kicked one out and tapped his leg with her foot. He looked at her and smiled. She reached her hand out for him to take it, he did and she pulled him between her legs. They just stared into each other’s eyes, both smiling shyly, uncertain of what to do next. 

“Come closer.” Isabella said. So, he did. He was up next to the tailgate right between her legs. He brushed her hair back out of her face and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and slow at first. He cupped her face in his big hands and flexed his fingers in her hair, pulling just a little bit. She squeezed his arms and he grabbed her hair again. They parted, both breathing heavily. He smiled at her and leaned back in, this time parting her lips with his tongue, his tongue found hers and they intertwined. She sighed into their kiss and this only encouraged him on. He pulled her out on the tailgate a little bit more so that he could press his body into hers. He was hard and he need to feel her against him. Their kissing became more passionate; his hands were moving up and down her arms and every once in a while, he find his way back into her hair and tug just a bit. This drove her crazy, she moaned and pulled him tighter, wanting to feel him against her. She could feel how hard he was and she wanted to touch him so badly, but she didn’t. He pulled back from her mouth and found his way to her ear and neck. Isabella was in ecstasy. Daryl pulled the strap of her tank top down and kissed her shoulder, he moved back up to her neck and started to suck gently. 

“Oh, God. Daryl.” She moaned.

He pulled back hesitantly, taking her face in his hands and staring into her eyes. “Do ya’ want to’ go to my house.” He said in spurts, in between kisses to her mouth. 

“Yes, please. Let’s go.” She panted out. Daryl gave two more quick kisses on the mouth and helped her down off the tail gate. Once she was down, she turned him around and stood on her tip toes. She took his face in her hands and forced her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately. This sent him over the edge. He moaned into her mouth, his hands gripped the back of her tank top and he squeezed. She let him go and he just stood there for a moment breathing heavily. She smiled because she had turned him on and she was proud of herself. 

He smiled back and said, “Wow! You ain’t never kissed no one before?”

“Nope.” She said confidently. “Did I do it, right?”

“Yeah. You did it right. Now let’s go.” He said, pulling her to the front of the truck. “Hey, I got Ben & Jerry’s too. I got it in case ya’ wanted ta’ come by and hang out or something.’” He added.

“I don’t know. If we get the ice cream out and you start kissing me again like that, it’ll melt… or I will.” She teased. This spurred him on.

A bolt of lightning went down his spine, he panted out, “Let’s go rabbit. Get hoppin’. I wanna’ get back to what we were doin’.” 

Isabella climbed in to the truck on Daryl’s side. He couldn’t get in fast enough to start the engine. He was on a high, he’d never felt like this before. His head was spinning; thoughts were racing, his heart was pounding and he had butterflies in his stomach. It felt amazing, but it also made him want to throw up. Isabella was on the same high, only she was calm and she only had one thought on her mind. She wanted Daryl and she wanted him tonight. Daryl wanted to take things slow. Oh, he definitely wanted to fool around, but he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe with him before things went all the way. They were on two totally different wave lengths. Daryl’s head was where Isabella’s was supposed to be and vice versa. They hardly talked on the way to his house, they’d just look over at each other and smile, every once in a while.


	22. Tell Me All Your Secrets and I'll Tell You Most of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl go back to his house. Things get passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, this is my first time writing smut. Well, almost smut that is. It'll get better I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

Daryl unlocked the door and let Isabella walk in first. She took off his denim shirt and hung it on one of the hooks in the hallway. He took off his vest and threw on a chair. Daryl went to the freezer and got the ice cream and a spoon.

“C’mon, let’s eat it in here.” He said, walking into the living room and plopping down on his makeshift bed. He patted the space beside him, motioning for her to come sit next to him. 

She sat down facing him, took the ice cream and spoon out of his hand and put it on the coffee table, all the while staring straight into eyes. Her usually, bright blue eyes were dark and lust filled. Isabella ran her hand softly up his bare arm, which sent a chill down his spine. He grinned devilishly, putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her to him. The kiss was electric. Daryl couldn’t believe she'd never kissed anyone before. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was doing it quite well. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, passionate kisses, wet and wild. Daryl pushed her gently down on the blankets and laid down beside her. He was on fire; she could feel the heat from his body and it was her making burn. There was only one thought on her mind, she wanted him and bad. Daryl bit her lower lip seductivly, then nipped his way down her long beautiful neck, leaving marks way. Isabella dug her nails into his back, which made him bite and suck even harder.

“Oh, Daryl. God” Isabella moaned.

“Ya’ like it? Does it feel good?” Daryl sighed.

“God, yes!” she moaned again.

He wanted to touch her, so he hesitantly moved his hand to her breast. He was unsure of himself, so he quickly moved it away.   
Isabella grabbed his hand and moved it back and she whispered into his ear. “It’s okay! I want you to touch me.” 

He massaged it gently, with her hand on top of his, slowly guiding it. Daryl was still biting and sucking her neck, when she sighed into his ear, which sent him through the roof. He was rock hard by now and she could feel him on her hip. He needed friction, so he thrust against her, making him moan. His mouth found its way back to hers, kissing her hard and passionately. He slowly moved his hand down her ribcage to her stomach. He began to play with the hem of her tank top, running his fingers under the stitch line caressing her warm, soft skin. She felt so soft, he wanted to feel more. Isabella was clawing at his biceps and back in a passionate fury, she wanted him on top of her, she wanted to feel all of him against her aching body. Daryl slowly ran his hand under her tank top, she knew where he was going and this lit her on fire. He reached her breast and she gasped. Their mouths parted. 

“Is this okay?” Daryl whispered.

“Yes, Daryl. Please touch me. You feel so good.” Isabella panted. 

He pinched her nipple lightly, sending shivers down her spine. While he was playing with her bare breast, she slowly turned on to her side, facing him. She found his neck and started lightly biting her way down, driving him wild. She moved her hand to his chest and fumbled with his shirt buttons, he immediately release her breast, took hold of her hand and tried to move it away.

“I don’t wanna’ take off my shirt.” He said.

“I know.” She said, kissing his lips. “I just want to unbutton it. If that’s okay? I want to touch you, like you’re touching me. I want to make you feel good too.” 

He released her hand and she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her mouth from his neck, down onto his chest, kissing and biting her way down. Daryl’s head was spinning. He’d never been more turned on in his life. This was the first time he could remember being with a girl sober, not just that, but the first time the girl had concentrated on his pleasure. It felt good to be on the receiving end of seduction for a change. Isabella ran her hand softly down his chest to his stomach, making little circles on his skin along the way. She reached the top of his jeans and teasingly ran a finger between the waistline and his stomach. God, he wanted her to keep going, to go lower, but at the same time he didn’t. They were moving too fast, he thought. If she went lower, if she touched him, he would blow and as much as needed the release, he wasn’t willing to risk ruining the first time. Daryl gently pulled her head up from his chest and looked at her.

“Hey.” He whispered.

“Hey. Is everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, I just wanna’ kiss ya’ some more, that’s all.” He said, softly kissing her lips. 

Daryl needed to cool down, he needed to cool her down before they went too far, too fast. Isabella realized she may have been coming on too strong, she didn’t want him to think she was easy, although if he tried, she would have given him everything. Her hormones were raging; she was throbbing down there and her wetness felt like it was soaking through her shorts. She’d always heard that sex was good, sex and everything that went with it, but she had no idea it would make her so weak. Daryl kissed her a few more times, then let go of her and laid down flat on the blankets. He put his hands behind his head and exhaled. Isabella saw that he was still hard and wondered why he'd stopped. She didn’t want to stop, she wanted to keep going, she wanted to reach out and touch him there, to make him feel good. But she didn’t, Isabella knew there would be plenty more times for things to happen, she was happy just being with him. She laid down on her side facing him, then she sat back up and started buttoning up his shirt. He smiled at her, she was beautiful and she was worth waiting for. Daryl knew when it finally did happen, when he made love to her for the first time, it would be the best night of his life. He would wait, he would be counting the seconds.

“I guess I should take ya’ home now, huh?” Daryl said.

“Oh, I guess. It’s so late though, couldn’t I just stay here with you tonight? I could sleep right her.” She said, patting the blanket they were laying on. “I promise I won’t bite.”

He laughed and said, “Well, hell. If ya’ ain’t gonna’ do that, why bother.” 

Isabella giggled. “Well, can I?”

“Yeah, why not. I’ll call Rick and tell ‘em you ain’t comin’ back there tonight, that yer stayin’ here with me. I don’t want him to worry about ya’.”

Daryl got up and grabbed the ice cream and his phone. He put the ice cream away and called Rick. 

Isabella lay there on top of Daryl’s makeshift bed, snuggling with his pillow. It smelled like him and it was a heavenly scent. Her mind skimmed over the events of the night and she couldn’t help smiling. It had definitely been the best night of her life; she was almost glad her brother had pushed her away again. She never thought that life could be like this. She knew happiness was attainable, but was beginning to believe it wasn’t attainable for her, until now. She’d been in Georgia a little more than a week now and she had a family, friends, a job and a wonderful man, whom she believed really cared for her. ‘Please don’t let it be too good to be true.’ She thought. ‘Please God, don’t take it away.’ She suddenly felt sad. She had everything she’d ever wanted, so the thought of losing it scared her to death. 

Daryl came back into the living room unwrapping a Hershey Bar and said, he’d talked to Rick and everything was cool. He told her Rick had made a comment like, ‘Wow, you move fast.’ Daryl rolled his eyes at her and laughed. 

“He’s just fuckin’ around.” He said.

Isabella laughed. “Do you have something I could sleep in, like a big t-shirt or some sweats or something?”

“Uh, yeah. I got some long underwear ya’ can wear. They’ll be big, but you can pin ‘em. I’ll go get ‘em.” He said and left for the bedroom. 

Once Isabella had changed, she came back and laid down. She put on the long johns and kept her tank top on. She looked adorable, Daryl thought. He was lying there with his jeans and shirt still on.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Isabella asked.

“Nah. I’m ok.” He answered.

“You’re not going to be comfortable in your pants. I mean, you don’t have to sleep in your underwear, but at least put on another pair of these thermals. I want you to be comfy.” 

Daryl agreed and went to change. He came back wearing the long johns and a t-shirt. He stood in front of her and told her to move over. She was on his side. She laughed and slid over, then he laid down next to her.

“You have a goose down comforter.” Isabella said.

“Yep. Ya’ like ‘em?” Daryl answered. “Lori and Rick gave it to me for Christmas one year."

“I’ve always wanted one and pillows too. King size, goosed down pillow. Someday, someday soon. They’re in my wish book.” She said cuddling up in the comforter.

“What’s a wish book?” Daryl asked curiously.

“It’s a little scrap book I made and I put pictures of all the things I want in it.” She explained.

“Like what?” He asked.

“Just stuff. Like the pillows and the comforter. There’s a pair of leather pants…”

“Leather pants, huh? Yer ass would look great in leather pants.” He laughed. She laughed back. “What else?”

“Um, there’s a black pea coat, I don’t know why, but I’ve always thought they were very cool looking. There’s a purse…”

“A purse? What’s the big deal about that?” Daryl asked.

“Oh, it’s not any purse. It’s a Louis Vuitton monogrammed PM Brown Tote Bag with a Pochette. It’s $1500.00.” She said excited.

“What the hell’s that? Ain’t never heard of it. What’s a Pochette?” Daryl exclaimed.

“It’s a designer purse, French. It’s beautiful and I’m going to have one, one day and a Louis Vuitton backpack and laptop case.” She gleefully explained. “A Pochette is like a little makeup bag.”

“$1500.00 for a purse. That’s nuts. Does it come with $1500.00 in it?” Daryl laughed. Obviously, he failed to understand the importance of owning a handbag such as this. She just laughed and shook her head.

“There’s a laptop I want, a pair of leather boots, a leather jacket. Oh, and Shalimar perfume, lotion and powder. I’ve already got the perfume, so I’m on my way.” She said cheerfully.

“Is that all? He said sarcastically. 

“You’re making fun of me, that’s not very nice.” She said sadly. 

“I’m just kiddin’. Anything else?” He asked more interested.

“A couple of things, just stuff I want for my own house, when I ever I get one. Like a gravy boat.” Isabella said less enthusiastically. 

“A gravy boat? Why?” 

“You’ll probably think it’s stupid.” She said sadly.

“No, I won’t. I’m sorry, I was just messin’ around with ya’. Tell me why.” 

“Well, because… Because in all the paintings and pictures I’ve seen of families sitting around the table for holidays and dinners, there’s always a gravy boat and they always look so happy because they’re all together, loving each other and stuff. I want that. So, I figure if I got a gravy boat, maybe someday that can be me.” Isabella explained innocently. “Have you ever seen the painting by Norman Rockwell, called Freedom from Want? It’s beautiful. That’s going to be me someday.”

Daryl thought that was sweet, he realized how important is was for her to have a normal life and a family and if she believed a gravy boat could give her that, well than she should have one. ‘If only it were that easy.’ He thought to himself. 

“I don’t think that’s stupid. Sounds like the way things otta’ be. I ain’t never seen that paintin’, I don’t think. I heard a that guy though. What else?” Daryl said.

“That’s all really, just a few other stupid things. I don’t even know why I told you about the wish book, it’s kind of dumb.” Isabella said bewildered.

“It ain’t dumb. I like it. You gotta’ show it to me, okay?” He said, leaning over and kissing her. This made her smile again and that made him glad.

Daryl stood up and turned off the ceiling fan light and the house went dark. Isabella panicked.

“Can you please leave a light on. Please? Maybe just the hall light. I don’t like the dark.” She said frightened.

Daryl got up and turned on the entryway light and came back and scooted under the blankets, next to Isabella. They just lay there quietly for a few minutes, both reflecting on the day. Both with content faces. 

“Hey, ya’ know them nightmares ya’ got?” Daryl asked.

“What about them?” She answered.

“I got ‘em too. Ya’ don’t have to be embarrassed about it.” He assured her.

“You do? Do you remember them when you wake up?” She asked.

“Sometimes. They’re always about my dad. Sometimes I’m little again and he’s hurtin’ me like he did. Sometimes I’m grown and he comes back and hurts me again and I can’t get away, even though I’m bigger than him in my dreams. And sometimes I just wake up all sweaty and shakin’ and can’t remember nothin’, but I always know it’s cuz a him.” Daryl explained sadly. “Ya’ ain’t gotta’ feel like yer the only one, cuz ya’ ain’t, I got ‘em too.”

Isabella’s heart broke. This big, strong, tough man, was still haunted by a man that was dead and gone. She was used to her pain, not really, but it had been with her ever since she could remember. The thought of this man she adored, hurting or being afraid of a memory tore her heart up. She didn’t say anything, she just scooted right up next to him and put her arm around him. He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around her. She kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on her arm and squeezed.

“Night.” He said.

“Goodnight, Daryl” She said back and closed her eyes.


	23. They Kept Comin' Back for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella learns that Daryl hasn't done it all and let's him no that just how she feels about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is funny, at least I hope you think it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella woke up with Daryl pressed up against her back. His arm was around her and his head was nuzzled into the back of her neck. He was snoring, but it didn’t bother her. She’d just spent the night with the man of her dreams, nothing at this point could bother her. She needed to move, but didn’t want to wake him up, so she carefully lifted his arm and rolled away from him, but he woke up anyway. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. She smiled at him and said, ‘good morning, sleepyhead.’ He yawned and smiled, then looked at the time on his phone. It was 9:30. He couldn’t believe they’d slept so late. He got up and stretched. Isabella noticed the bulge in his pants and wondered if guys just woke up like that. She liked it, it was intimate, something she’d never witnessed before. She knew it was stupid, but she liked that he wasn’t embarrassed to let her see him like that, it made her feel closer to him. Isabella wondered if what she saw was all him or just his clothes. She’d never seen one in person, but she’d seen pictures, seen porn in passing and she’d read Cosmo enough times to know the four sizes; small, average, big and holy fuck. It didn’t look small, that’s for sure. She watched Daryl adjust himself, it seemed to be all him. She smiled to herself and raised her eyebrows. ‘Interesting’, she thought. He caught her looking, laughed and winked at her, then grabbed his cigarettes and lit one up.

“Ya’ sleep okay?” He asked yawning.

“Yes, did you?” She answered.

“Yep! Ain’t never slept with a woman before. Hope I didn’t suffocate you or nothin’. I probably snored though, huh?”

“You’ve never slept with a woman before, but I thought you said…”

“Ain’t never slept with a girl or stayed the night with one before. We just took care of business and that was it. I never even took a girl back to my house, even when I was livin’ at the motel or Rick’s. I didn’t wanna’ deal with the after part.” Daryl explained.

“Does that mean I’m special?” Isabella asked flirtatiously. 

“Guess so.” He answered with a smile. “Ya’ want coffee?”

“Yes, please. I guess it’s kind of nice to know that you still have ‘firsts’. I don’t mean that in a bad way, you just said that you’ve been with a lot of women, so I figured you’d probably done it all. Did that come out right?”

“I know what ya’ mean. There’s a lot a shit I ain’t done yet, just cuz I been with a lotta’ girls, don’t mean I did it all. Like, I ain’t never took someone up to the hill with me before, I never told no one the shit I told ya’ last night. I never… I never made out with a girl without bein’ drunk or without it endin’ in sex. Only known ya’ a week and ya’ already got half a dozen firsts from me right there.” He winked at her and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

Isabella liked that he still had ‘firsts’ and she hoped that he’d share them all with her. She wondered what else he hadn’t done, but decided not to ask just then. Daryl made her breakfast, bacon and burnt toast with strawberry jam. Then Daryl went to take a shower, while she cleaned up the kitchen. 

When they arrived at Rick’s, Rick had both garage doors opened and was pulling a tarp over an old vehicle. Daryl told Isabella it was a 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 that he and Rick were going to restore. She didn’t know much about cars, but he assured her it was a badass car and when he was finished rebuilding the motor it was gonna’ tear up the streets. They waved at Rick and went inside. Isabella then excused herself to take a bath. 

Rick came in the back and he and Daryl started talking about the car. He told Daryl that he found an aluminum intake manifold in Ashville, North Carolina and was going to drive up the next day and get it. He asked him if he and Isabella wanted to come along. Daryl said he had a few things to take care of at work in the morning, but after that he was free. That led him to tell Rick he was going to take some vacation time to take Isabella camping. Rick was glad that Daryl was finally taking some time off, he told him he deserved a little R & R. He then asked Daryl what was going on with him and Isabella. 

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, “I dunno. I guess we’re like datin’ or somethin’. We ain’t really defined it, we’re just hangin’ out, I guess.”

“I think it’s great Daryl, she’s beautiful, she’s sweet and she’s smart. Ohh and she can cook. Just be careful.” Rick said.

“Be careful about what?” Daryl asked.

“You know, she’s young and inexperienced and your… well, you’re you. I’m just saying, don’t hurt her. Okay? Just be careful, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Yeah.” Daryl said. “I mean NO. No, I ain’t gonna’ hurt her, I mean we’re just friends, we’re just hangin’ out. We ain’t gettin’ married.” He said defensively.

Isabella was coming down the hall and heard Daryl say this. He said, they were just friends. She wondered if he meant that, like maybe last night had been a mistake or maybe he was just trying to play his feelings down for her in front of Rick. Either way, it bothered her. She began to feel a little scared, she’d been so happy, what if things weren’t as she thought they were. What if he didn’t care for her that way, her heart would be broken. Isabella shook her head, she wasn’t going to dwell on it, she was going to enjoy the rest of her perfect weekend.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Isabella asked cheerfully.

“Uh, nothin’.” Daryl said, looking a Rick. He hoped she hadn’t heard their conversation. “We was just talkin’ about the Mustang. Me and Rick are gonna’ drive ta’ North Carolina tomorrow ta’ pick up a part. Ya’ wanna’ come? Ya’ ain’t never been in that state before.”

“Absolutely!” She cheered. “Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun. I’ve never been on a road trip before. Yay!” She said, pumping her fists. Both men laughed.

“Daryl’s got a little work he needs to take care of in the morning, so we’ll leave whenever he’s through. You’re going to like the drive. It’s beautiful.” Rick told her.

That night, Daryl took Isabella to the diner for chicken fried steak. James and Nancy were thrilled to see her with him again. They made a big fuss over her, James told Daryl that if he was 40 years younger Daryl would have some serious competition. Nancy said, it was true because James had been a real ladies man in his day. He was a real looker and he could charm the dew off the honeysuckle vine, as she put it. Isabella got a big kick out of that. When they were done eating and ready to leave, James came out and kissed Isabella’s hand again. He told Daryl that he’d hit the lottery and he better not do anything to screw it up. That just made Daryl think of all the ways he could actually screw it up. Between that comment and Rick’s earlier, he was beginning to doubt himself. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this relationship stuff, maybe he would end up hurting her. This thought weighed on him heavily. Things were good when it was just he and Isabella alone, but when other people got into the mix and started offering advice, meddling and making a big deal out of their relationship, it ruined things. Daryl didn’t like all the attention, he liked to live his life quietly, without anyone butting in to his business. He liked it better when it was just the two of them, no distractions, no body trying to put a label on their relationship or making cute little comments and no body teasing him. He concluded that it didn’t matter whether the girl was good or bad, she was still a girl and girls came with grief. Different kinds of course, but it was still grief.

When they got back to Rick’s, he was gone. Then Daryl got a text that said, “Stay with Isabella, don’t know what time I’ll be home. I have a date.” And then a winky face emoji and a red balloon. 

Daryl laughed. “He must be hooking up with Jessie, the lady from the bank.” He told Isabella. “He needs ta’ get laid.” He laughed again. Isabella just smiled and shook her head.

Daryl got himself a beer out of the fridge when they came in and headed out back, so he could smoke a cigarette. Isabella followed him with a ginger ale and a straw. They sat on a padded, double lounge chair, so they could be close. The air was thick, but there was a small breeze blowing, so it was comfortable. The moon was bigger and brighter than it was the night before and Isabella looked twice as beautiful too. Daryl stared at her the whole time he was smoking. ‘Grief! But it was worth it.’ Was all he thought.

Isabella felt alive. She sipped her ginger ale through her straw, thinking about the night before. The two of them together at the top of that hill, cuddling and telling each other their secrets. Then afterward at Daryl’s house, them making out on his makeshift bed, him touching her breasts, her feeling his erection against her. The marks he left on her neck, that she was sure Rick and James and Nancy had noticed. She giggled to herself, but Daryl was watching her and asked what was so funny. She lied and told him she was thinking about Rick’s text and hoped that he was having fun. Daryl laughed and agreed. 

“Ya’ smell good again.” He told her.

“Thank you. I love this perfume. It’s always been my very favorite. Sometimes I would go to Macy’s downtown and put some on at the perfume counter, but now I have my very own.” Isabella giggled.

“I know I told ya’ this last night, but it suits ya’. When ya’ run out, tell me and I’ll get ya’ some more. Ya’ need ta smell like that all the time. Around me, I mean. Maybe ya’ shouldn’t wear it around no one else.” He laughed. “Don’t want no one else smellin’ ya’. Isabella giggled, took his arm and put it around her shoulders.

“Tell me some ‘firsts’ you still have. What hasn’t the great Daryl Dixon done? The people want to know.” She said jokingly.

“I dunno. There’s a bunch a shit.” He said, thinking hard. “Uh, here’s one. I ain’t never been a date.” He said.

“What do you call last night?” 

“I mean a real date, like ta’ dinner and a movie or some shit like that.” He said.

“But you took me to dinner tonight. Ohhh… you mean like you come and pick me up and I’m dressed up a little and we go to a nice restaurant? Like that kind of date?” She asked.

“Yeah. Like that.” He answered.

“What else?” Isabella asked.

“Uh… I ain’t never took a shower with a girl or a bath.” He added. Isabella thought about them showering together. ‘HOT!’ was what came to mind. Definitely on her to do list. “Ya’ ain’t gonna’ believe me, but I ain’t never been with a girl totally naked before, her or me. There was never no time.” Isabella thought about them totally naked together. Another ‘HOT!’ came to mind. “Uh, well I ain’t never… um, I ain’t never went down on a girl before. There was never no time for that either. Guess I was always in a rush or somethin’. Ya’ probably think I’m an asshole, huh?” He asked.

“No, why would you say that? I like it that you haven’t done any of these things. It makes me feel better about being a virgin.” She answered. Suddenly she felt bold. “Do you want to do those things with someone? I mean, have you thought about it?” She asked.

“I guess I never really thought about it. I mean, they crossed my mind and all, but I never cared about nothin’ except… uh… nothin’.” He said, changing his mind about finishing his sentence.

“Except what? Tell me, it’s ok.” Isabella reassured him. Daryl didn’t want her to think he was asshole, he thought about making something up, but he decided just say it.

“I never cared about nothin’ ‘cept gettin’ off.” He said, looking in the other direction. “I didn’t even care if they did, but nobody never complained. They kept buyin’ me drinks, they kept comin’ around, they kept comin’ back for more, so I never thought twice about it. Pretty shitty, huh? I was a real dick. I was drunk every time, I know that ain’t no excuse, but whiskey fucks me up and I do all kinds a shit without thinkin’ straight. I hardly ever drink whiskey now and when I do, it’s just one or two. I’m a dick when I’m drunk. Drunk on whiskey that is.”   
Isabella reassured him that she didn’t think he was a dick or an asshole. She said, that at least he recognized his bad behavior and what caused it and decided to changed it. She thought about the ‘they kept buyin’ me drinks, they kept comin’ around, comin’ back for more’ part and then she remembered what Charlie told her. That Daryl had a reputation and that women were upset because they’d never had a turn with him and still sought his company. ‘Is it that he’s good in bed?’ She wondered. Could that be the reputation that Charlie was talking about? Obviously, there was something about him that did keep them coming back. Isabella felt bold again.

“So, you never pursued them or bought them drinks? They always came to you?” She asked.

“Nah, I wasn’t spendin’ no money on some slutty chick, if she wanted me, she could buy me a drink and no, I never went after no one, they always came after me.” Daryl said, shaking his head. “Why do ya’ wanna’ know all this shit for? I told ya’ I ain’t like that no more.” He added, defensively. 

“I’m just trying to get to know you, I know you’re not like that anymore.” She assured him. “Do you still see those girls?”  
“Whatta’ ya’ mean, see ‘em? Like do I run into ‘em around town and shit?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, are you still friendly with them?” Isabella answered.

“I dunno. I guess I run into a couple every now and then, but I ain’t friendly with ‘em. They say ‘hi’, but I don’t say shit. Sometimes one will ask me ta’ go out, but I’m like ‘fuck no!’ and walk off. They don’t get the hint, cuz next time I see ‘em, they do the same shit. It bugs the shit outta’ me.”

Daryl didn’t realize it sounded like he was bragging. He was being honest, but being tactful and honest was something he’d never had to do. Isabella was quiet. She didn’t like the fact that these girls had already had a piece of him and still kept propositioning him, even after he said, ‘no’. Although, the thought of him being a good lover was amazing. It still burned her. She was jealous. Finally, she spoke.

“Oh.” Was all she said.

“What? Now yer pissed at me or somethin’? Ya’ asked, so I told ya’. I knew this was a bad idea, I shoulda’ kept my mouth shut.” He growled.

“I’m not mad at you. I guess… I’m a little bit jealous. That’s all.” She said, quietly.

Daryl was floored. He’d never thought about her being jealous. He was too worried about her thinking he was some kind of heartless man whore. Why would she be jealous? Those girls were trash, they used him as much as he used them. Isabella was good and pure and clean. She was special. Not one of those other girls could ever come close to her, she was different. Isabella deserved a man to buy her a drink, to pursue her, to care whether she was satisfied or not. To spend the night with her and want to take the time to get completely undressed. There’s no reason she should ever be jealous of any girl, let alone those girls. So, he told her exactly that.

“… and I ain’t sayin’ I’ll always say and do the right thing, cuz I know I’ll fuck up. A lot! But ya’ don’t ever have to be jealous of anyone, I would never treat ya’ like them girls. I didn’t like them. I like ya’ and I respect ya’. So, if we was to ever to… you know… do it, have sex, it wouldn’t be like that. It’d be done right, cuz you ain’t like them.” He explained.

Isabella sat there listening with a thoughtful smile on her face. He’d grabbed her hand and was nervously playing with her fingers. She was so touched that he was going out of his way to make her feel special, even though she could tell he was squirming and completely uncomfortable. He just kept reassuring her that she didn’t have to worry, he’d said the same thing in about a million different ways, but he just kept going. Finally, she put her finger up to his lips to shoosh him. When he stopped talking, she cupped his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed a hand full of hair and lightly pulled. She loved when he did this. They parted, but she kept her hand on his cheek, lightly brushing the hair out of his face. Isabella just sat there and smiled at him. He moved his face into her hand and kissed it then added one more thing.

“If we ever… ya’ know. You ain’t gotta’ worry about nothin’. I won’t be fuckin’ ya’, it’ll be makin’ love. I guess ya’ probably want yer first time ta’ be real special, huh? Like candles and wine and music and shit?” He asked as he was taking a drink of his beer.

“Nope! I pretty much wanna’ be plowed like an Iowa cornfield.” She said boldly with a huge smile on her face. Beer came spewing out of Daryl’s mouth, between the beer and his laughter, he almost choked. Isabella had never seen him laugh outright like that, he even let his teeth show. She just sat there with a satisfied look on her face and watched him crack up. 

He finally got his breath back and said, “I can’t believe ya’ just fuckin’ said that! I ain’t never laughed that hard, beer went up my nose. You were kiddin’ weren’t ya’ or were ya’ serious?”

Isabella laughed. “A little of both.” She said, running her fingers lightly up his arm. “When it happens, I don’t want it to be planned. I want it to just happen. Hot and fast or slow and easy, whatever seems right at the time. How does that sound?”

“Sounds pretty good.” Daryl said, thinking about what their first time would be like. “I still can’t believe ya’ fuckin’ said that. That’s the funniest shit I ever heard.” He said, pulling her into his arms. “Yer pretty cool. I like ya’, I like ya’ a lot!”

Isabella was thinking about what he’d said, about fucking and making love. “You know you can do both and still respect the person, right? At least I think you can.” She said.

“Both what?” he asked.

“What you said about f-ing and making love. I think different moods and different situations call for different ways of having sex. Don’t you? I mean both can be good, if you’re with the right person or in the case of my last roommate, any person.” She laughed. “She’d do it with anybody, but that’s another story. Anyway, that’s how I feel. Both are good!!”

“Ya’ think? I guess I never thought about it like that, but yer right. Different moods… both are good. I guess ya’ gotta change it up every once in a while, anyway. Least that’s what I hear.” He laughed, raising his eyebrows. “And ya’ don’t ever have ta feel bad about bein’ a virgin. I like that! Now c’mere.” Daryl said, as he began to kiss her passionately.


	24. You're Makin' it Hard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Daryl and Isabella go on a road trip. Daryl has words with a trucker and he learns that Isabella knows how to do something that may come in handy one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be funny, the end anyway. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Daryl picked Rick and Isabella up after he was done with work. Rick wanted to use Daryl’s truck to pick up the auto part, rather than his Bronco, for obvious reasons. Rick told him he’d drive, so Daryl could rest since he’d stayed up late with Isabella the night before and had to get up at 3:30 am. Daryl agreed. Isabella was so excited, she’d never been on a road trip before and although they were only driving about 5 hours away, she was thrilled. She climbed into the backseat of Daryl’s truck and said, ‘Let’s go, let’s hit the road!’ Rick and Daryl laughed and climbed in. They headed to the Gas N Go to fill up and get some drinks. Rick pulled up to the pump and something caught his eye.

“Crystal’s here, you want me to go in?” He laughed. This got Isabella’s attention.

“Who’s Crystal?” She asked.

“No one, it ain’t nobody.” Daryl said quickly, giving Rick a dirty look. “I’ll go in, whatta’ ya’ want to drink?” He asked them, then headed inside. Isabella rolled down her window.

“Who’s Crystal?” Isabella asked Rick as he was starting to pump gas.

“Oh, it’s nobody. Just this girl that gives Daryl a hard time.” He answered. “It’s nothing to be concerned about.” He wanted to kick himself for opening his mouth.

“What kind of a hard time?” She questioned.

“Really, it’s nothing.” Rick answered and quickly changed the subject. “So, you’ve never been on a road trip before?” Isabella didn’t want to let it go, it was clearly something they didn’t want her to know about, but she didn’t want to push.

“No.” She said bluntly, still wondering who Crystal was. “Maybe Daryl needs help in there.” She said, getting out of the truck. Just then Daryl came out with the drinks. She hesitantly got back into the truck.

“Where were ya’ goin’?” Daryl asked, getting into the front passenger’s seat.

“I was going to see if you needed help. Is everything okay?” She said.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” He asked, handing her a ginger ale and a straw.

“Rick said that… “She decided not to say anything, so she let it go. “…nothing. You got me a straw? Thank you for remembering. You’re so sweet.”

He turned and smiled at her. Rick finished pumping and got in.

“We all set?” He asked. They both said ‘yes’ and they were back on the road. 

They’d been driving for a few hours, when Rick suggested they stop for lunch. So, he pulled into a roadside barbeque joint. Isabella had never eaten real barbeque before, so this was fine with her. When they got out of the truck there were a couple of truck drivers talking out by their rigs. One took notice of Isabella and nudged the other one to take a look. Daryl and Rick headed to the bathroom and Isabella stayed outside to look at the art and pottery that was for sale and lined up on the front of the restaurant. The truckers saw the men enter the bathroom, so one of them whistled over to her.

“Hey sweetheart, ya’ gotta’ mighty fine ass.” Both men started laughing. Isabella just ignored them and kept looking at the art. 

“Ya’ don’t have to be stuck up, can’t ya’ say ‘hi’.” The other man hollered. Isabella turned around and looked at them, then turned away.

“Hey sweetie pie, can’t ya’ talk?” One man said.

“Yes, I just choose not to.” She hollered back.

“Whoa, looks like we got us an uppity bitch.” The other man laughed. “C’mon baby, let’s be friends. You hungry? I got some meat for ya’.” They both started laughing.

Isabella turned around just in time to see Daryl charge the guy, he hit him full on in the chest with both hands, knocking him back into the truck. The other man just stood there in shock.

“Isabella, go inside!” Daryl yelled. Isabella was frozen. “Get inside, NOW! Go on, get the fuck inside, NOW!” 

Isabella didn’t know what to do, but by the tone of Daryl’s voice she decided to do just what he told her to do. She walked quickly to the entrance, looking back over her shoulder the whole way. Daryl grabbed the guy by the collar and was shaking him. The other man started cursing at Daryl, but didn’t attempt to help his friend. Isabella stood at the door and watched, scared out of her mind. She could hear Daryl yelling all the while jerking the man around by his shirt collar. It looked like Daryl was about to punch the guy, when Rick showed up and pulled Daryl off the trucker. The trucker thought he’d be smart and take a sucker punch at Daryl, but Daryl blocked his punch and knocked him on his ass with a blow to the jaw. The man lay there in the dirt silently.

From what Isabella, could see, it looked like Rick pulled Daryl back again and then took his badge out of his back pocket and showed it to the men. The man standing, put his hands up in the air and started shaking his head back and forth and then he turned away and walked to his truck. Rick helped the other man up out of the dirt. Daryl was yelling and Rick was blocking him by standing between the two of them. Rick motioned for the man to leave and then pulled Daryl toward the restaurant, Daryl was yelling and cursing back at the man the whole way. A group of people gathered outside. watching the event, pointing and shaking their heads. The manager of the restaurant was approaching the door, when Daryl and Rick reached the entrance. Rick opened the door and pushed Daryl inside. The manager approached them in a huff.

“I’m gonna’ call the police. You just can’t go hittin’ people in the parking lot any time ya’ want to.” He said.  
Rick showed the man his badge and this calmed him down. He explained that the truckers were harassing Isabella and that’s why Daryl stepped in. He assured him that everything was fine and it was the two men who started it. The manager apologized and thanked Rick for clearing things up. The other patrons were all silent and staring their way. 

“It’s alright folks.” The manager said, putting his hands up. “He was just protecting this young lady here.” Everyone clapped, Rick put his hand up as to say ‘thank you.’ 

Rick continued to talk to the man, softening him up even more. By the time he was done, the man insisted on buying them lunch to thank them for being so heroic. Isabella was still in shock, she just stood there looking at Daryl in admiration. He asked her if she was alright, she didn’t even answer, instead she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight around his waist. He hugged her back and then lifted her chin up to face him and said,

“Ya’ alright?” 

“Yes, thank you. I can’t believe you did that for me.” She answered.

“Ain’t nobody gonna’ talk to ya’ like that when I’m around. And if I ain’t around, ya’ tell me and I’ll come and take care of it. Ya’ hear me?” Daryl said.

“Yes.” She answered, putting her face into his chest and hugging him tighter. 

They ate, while Rick lectured Daryl on his temper. Daryl just nodded his head the whole time, not listening to a word he said. They finished and were back on the road again. Daryl mentioned that he wanted to go by a place called ‘The Broken Spoke’ it was a motorcycle shop that dealt in rare, hard to find parts, if they had time. Rick said that was fine.

Once they picked up the car part and stopped by the Broken Spoke, they were on their way home. It was getting dark outside and it had been a long day so, Daryl nodded off. Isabella asked Rick if he minded if she laid down in the back to take a nap. He laughed and embarrassed her by saying that she and Daryl needed to stop staying up all night fooling around. She giggled and laid down. Rick turned on the radio and Isabella drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, Daryl woke up, rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. Isabella was awake, but she didn’t feel like sitting up, so she just lay there. The man on the radio was talking about blow jobs. 

Daryl looked at Rick and said, “What the fuck are ya’ listenin’ to?”

Rick laughed, “It’s Howard Stern.”

“We get Howard Stern out here?” Daryl asked surprised.

“The beauty of satellite radio. He’s talking about blow jobs.” Rick answered, laughing.

“Yeah, I heard that.” Daryl laughed. “Turn it up.” Rick turned it up and both men listened in, completely forgetting about Isabella in the backseat.

The guy speaking was talking about deepthroating. He said most girls hated giving head and that’s the reason they pretended to gag and that guys knew they were faking it, so that’s why they forced gaged their girlfriends to teach them a lesson. Rick and Daryl were both getting a big kick out of this. Another guy said that women were incapable of deepthroating and that guys should just accept this from the get go.

“What do you think Daryl?” Rick asked, laughing.

“Yeah, I think that’s true. Ain’t never been with one that could.” He answered, cracking up.

“Gee, I wonder why?” Rick laughed. “Not everyone is equipped the way you are.” He snorted.  
Daryl laughed. “That ain’t got nothin’ to do with it. I think they like to be gagged, they wanna’ be showed who’s boss.”  
Isabella was listening to all this. She suddenly sat up.

“That’s not why men force gag.” She said. Both men jumped out of their seats. Daryl turned and looked at her with his mouth open.

“What the fuck? Ya’ scared me.” He said surprised. Rick was cracking up because he knew Daryl had stuck his foot in his mouth. “Ya’ been listenin’ the whole time?”

“Yes and you’re wrong.” Isabella stated.

“Wrong about what?” Daryl asked.

“The only reason guys force gag is because of their egos. They want to think they’re so big, that the girl can’t possibly handle them. It doesn’t matter is they’re ‘equipped’ or not.” 

Daryl’s face turned red at her ‘equipped’ comment, because he knew she’d heard what Rick said about him. Rick turned down the radio and was laughing his ass off.

“Is that true, Daryl?” Rick choked out.

“How the fuck should I know?” Daryl answered defensively. “We shouldn’t be talkin’ about this shit. You shouldn’t be talkin’ about this shit.” He said to Isabella.

“Why? It’s the truth. Everyone knows that. And for your information, it is possible for a girl to deepthroat. It just takes practice.” She said with confidence. The conversation was making Daryl a little uncomfortable and a little turned on at the same time. Rick was laughing, just taking in the show.

“How the fuck would you know?” Daryl said accusingly.

“Because I do… Not from experience, but I do. Because last year, my roommate was going to a bachelorette party, she felt sorry for me, so she asked me along. It was a wild party. It’s the first time I ever had champagne and …”

“Just get to the point.” Daryl barked.

“Fine. Anyway, they had a guy. An expert, if you will, come in and give a demonstration and tips on how to give a mind-blowing blow job. He taught everyone the techniques. He showed us how to do everything, including deepthroating.”

“A guy showed you this?”

“Makes sense. Who knows better than a guy about the perfect blow job, right?” Rick laughed. Daryl just glared at him and turned back to Isabella.

“Go on.” He said. He was getting upset that she knew this and he was getting upset that it was turning him on so much.

“All you have to do is relax your throat and work on deadening your gag reflex. It’s easy. It just takes a little practice.” 

“And you know how to do this? How?” Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow. “Thought you said, you didn’t have firsthand experience.”

“Well, he showed us how using different things.” Isabella said.

“Things like what?” He asked. His imagination was working overtime. Rick cut in and asked if anyone was thirsty. They both said, ‘yes’. So, he pulled off the highway.

“Things like… like carrots, bananas, popsicles… dildos. Things like that.”

“You did that? You practiced with a dildo?” He asked in a high voice, swallowing hard. 

“NO! I didn’t, but I know how to do it. He showed us.” She explained. Daryl’s eyes glazed over and he just sat there thinking.

“OH MY GOD! Are you picturing it? You’re picturing it, aren’t you?” She yelled. Rick was laughing so hard; he could barely drive. Daryl looked shocked.

“You’re makin’ it hard…” he choked out, because he was actually choking. Rick howled with laughter, he pulled into the gas station and parked. Daryl was trying to swallow.

“Is she, Daryl? Is she making it hard?” Rick snorted out. “Is it hard?” He continued to laugh. Isabella started to giggle. 

“That ain’t…” He choked. “That ain’t what I meant. I wasn’t done talkin’. That ain’t what I meant. I ain’t. Shut the fuck up. I ain’t.” He yelled at Rick. “I swallowed wrong.”

“Isn’t that what she said?” Rick howled.

“Ha! Ha! Fuckin’ hilarious! I was gonna’ say ‘you’re makin’ it hard not to!’ … NOT TO!”  
Rick just laughed and shook his head.

“Sure Daryl. If you say so.” He said as he got out of the truck. Isabella was still giggling as she climbed out of the back seat and headed into the gas station. Daryl just sat there utterly humiliated. 

“You coming?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He said looking down. Rick knew what he had to do to help his friend.

“Think about Charlie in a teddy. Think about that dead horse we found last summer.” He laughed. Daryl nodded his head.

“Okay, thanks.” He said.

“That work?” Rick asked still laughing.

“Yeah!” Daryl said, adjusting himself and getting out of the truck. He shut the door and headed toward the gas station. Rick came up beside him and patted him on the back.

“You’re makin’ it hard?” Rick laughed. “Classic.”

“Man, shut up.” He said, pulling at his crotch.

After getting their drinks, Rick headed to the bathroom. Isabella and Daryl headed back to the truck. Daryl lit up a cigarette with one hand and grabbed her hand with the other.

“Ya’ really know all that shit?” He asked looking down at the ground.

“I know the techniques. I’ve never actually done it though. Are you mad or disappointed in me or something?” She asked.

“No, it just kinda’ surprised me, that’s all. It’s kinda’ interesting, I guess. I mean… well, I mean… it just got me thinkin’ that’s all.” He said shyly.

“Good.” She said, winking at him. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. He flicked his cigarette away and grabbed her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and grabbed ahold of the back of her shirt and squeezed tight. She moaned as he backed her up into the truck. 

“Alright, ya’ll! Let’s save that for when we get home.” Rick laughed as he walked to the truck. “You got Daryl all wound up with your stories, Isabella. He’s gonna’ be day dreaming all the way home.”

Isabella just giggled.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daryl said. He grabbed Isabella and gave her one more kiss, then opened the back door so she could climb in.

Once they were out on the road again, Isabella down and went back to sleep. Rick turned classic country on the radio and Daryl stared out the window, thinking about blow jobs. He thought about what his girl could do and yes, she was makin’ it hard.


	25. ...or is it the Whole Penis Envy Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella gets to meet Jax, a friend from Daryl's past. Things get out of hand and she gives him a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you find it funny, as well. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you, enjoy!

Thursday, Isabella went to the station with Rick. There were several things that she still needed to take care of before the dance Saturday night. She was there in an informal capacity, since Rick still hadn’t received her paper work from New York. He assured her he was keeping track of her hours and all the hard work she was doing and would pay her as soon as he got the info he needed to fill out her tax papers. Rick paid her for keeping the house, of course, plus a little extra and he made sure she knew that if she did need more money, he’d gladly pay her out of his own pocket. She said, not to worry about it, she had everything she needed and gave him a hug.

Isabella enjoyed being at the station. She really liked everyone, especially Chris and Glenn and everyone was so nice to her. She felt useful and important and they all treated her just that way. Rick had given her a little office space with a phone and a laptop. She stayed busy making phone calls and faxing things pertaining to the party, she’d put out at least half a dozen fires and was quickly coming to the end of her to do list. She thought she’d take a break, so she found Rick in his office and he invited her to sit down and talk.

“Have you heard from your brother at all, since you’ve been at my house?” Rick asked her.

“No, but I called him a couple of days ago to see how he was. He didn’t answer, so I called his office and they said, he’d been out of town since last week. I guess he and his family are on vacation.” She said, looking down.

“I thought he would have called you to see how you were settling in. You know, just to check on you.” 

“Me too, but I’m sure he’s really busy. He’s not used to me being around, so maybe he forgot.” She laughed. She tried to play it off like she was joking, but in all reality, she knew he probably just didn’t care.

Rick smiled, but he was thinking the same thing. “I’m going to give him a call, you know, just to let him know you’re doing so well. You are doing alright, aren’t you? I mean you’re happy and feel safe with us?” Rick asked.

“Oh my gosh, yes! I feel very safe with you and I’m so, so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. I just love you guys so much and you have been so good to me. You’re like my family now.” Isabella said with a sad smile.

“Good! I’m glad to hear that. We love you too. Especially Daryl.” He laughed and winked at her. She smiled shyly and giggled. “I want you to know that if there’s ever anything you need or want, all you have to do is tell one of us and we’ll take care of it. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you. The same goes for you too. I wish I could do more for you guys, it doesn’t seem like I’m doing nearly enough to pay you back for all the kindness you’ve shown me.”

“You’re doing plenty, trust me. You’re a great kid, honey. You’ve made my home feel like a home again, thank you for that. It’s been hard since Lori left, it’s been lonely, but since you’ve been here, things seem ok again. You’re like a daughter to me or at least a little sister.” Rick said sweetly.

This brought tears to her eyes. He thought of her as family. “Thank you.” She said, grabbing a tissue off his desk and dabbing her eyes with it. She was getting ready to sit back down when she felt a presence behind her.

“Thank you for what?” A familiar voice asked. It was Daryl.   
Isabella whirled around with a huge smile on her face. “Hi!! I can’t believe you’re here. Yay!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging tight. 

Both Rick and Daryl laughed. Daryl squeezed her back quickly and then kind of pushed her away. He still felt a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Just then Glenn popped his head in the doorway.

“Hey Rick!” Glenn said kind of annoyed.

“Oh, Glenn. I’m glad you’re here. I need to tell you something. I’m so…” Rick started, when Glenn cut him off mid-sentence.

“Yeah! I know what you’re gonna’ say. Chris just told me I have to work Saturday night. What the fuck? Me and Maggie were going to the dance.” Glenn exclaimed.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but I need you. You’ll be working the dance, so you can still spend some time with Maggie, I just don’t have anyone else. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be working too.” Rick explained. 

“Why do ya’ gotta’ work? I though ya’ was bringin’ Jessie.” Daryl asked. Before Rick could answer, Glenn cut in again.

“Do I have to be in uniform?” Glenn asked.

“Yes, but so do I.” He said to Glenn. Then he turned to Daryl. “She’s still coming. She’ll just have to drive herself. I thought the county would spring for security, but they said, ‘no’, so this is the way it’s got to be.” Rick explained.

Daryl shook his head in understanding, but inside he was getting nervous. This would be his first real date, out in front of God and everyone. He thought he’d have Rick and his other friends there as a buffer, someone to take the focus off him being there. Everyone in the county would be there and they’d all be looking at him and passing judgement on him, as usual. They’d see Isabella with him and wonder what was wrong with her to be with a guy like him. They’d be passing judgement on her too. He didn’t want her go through that. She didn’t deserve it. His heart was racing and his palms were getting sweaty, he was having a panic attack. He hadn’t felt like that in a very long time. At that moment, he would have done anything to get out of going to that dance.

“Maggie’s gonna’ be pissed.” Glenn said and walked away. Rick just shrugged his shoulders, what could he do.

“So, are you here to take this beautiful girl to lunch?” Rick asked Daryl. Daryl was still deep in thought. “Hey, you okay”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” He answered. “Ya’ hungry? Ya’ wanna’ get lunch with us?” Daryl asked Rick.

“No, you two go and have a good time. I’ve got shit to take care of here. Are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda’ out of sorts. What’s up? 

“Huh? Nothin’, I’m fine.” He said then turned to Isabella. “Ya’ ready? Where do ya’ wanna’ eat today?” 

“Can we go to that little Italian place over by the movie theatre?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Daryl said. “I’m gonna’ take a piss before we go. I’ll be right back.” He said and walked off.

When Daryl came out of the bathroom one of the other deputies stopped him in the front to ask him a question. Daryl had his back to the front door facing Rick’s office, he was trying to concentrate on what the deputy was saying, but Isabella was in his sightline, she stepped to the side and he saw Charlie standing there beside her with his arm around her shoulder. She moved away from Charlie, then turned and smiled at Daryl. He smiled back at her, but inside he was fuming. His stomach started to turn, he wasn’t hungry anymore. He finished talking to the deputy, so he hollered to Isabella.

“Hey, rabbit. Let’s go.” Daryl hollered. She turned and put her finger up, signaling that she needed another minute. Then he heard someone say, 

“Well, as I live and breathe. Is that my old pal, Daryl Dixon?”

Isabella, Rick and Charlie were just coming out of the office. Daryl recognized the voice right away. He winced and turned around.

“Jax. What’s up?” Daryl said to the man standing behind him.

“No much, Daryl. What’s up with you?” Jax said back. 

Daryl didn’t answer him. He just stood there silently. 

“What’s a matter, cat got yer tongue?” Jax asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Just then Isabella came up behind Daryl and slipped her hand into his. Rick and Charlie looked at each other with raised eyebrows and stood back observing the interaction between the two men. Daryl glanced down at Isabella quickly, he wished she’d stayed in Rick’s office for a bit longer, but there she was. 

“Who’s this?” Jax asked, looking Isabella up and down.

Daryl turned to Isabella and told her to go wait in the truck. She asked him ‘why’, but he didn’t have an answer, so he just stood there unsure of what to do next. Isabella looked up at Daryl, wondering why he wasn’t introducing her. 

Daryl just stood there, so Isabella said, “Hi, I’m Isabella.”

“HellOH, Isabella.” Jax said flirtatiously, holding out his hand.  
Isabella reached out her hand, but he didn’t shake it, he kissed the back of it. This embarrassed her causing her to pull back quickly. Daryl told her to go get in the truck again. She just looked up at him with a confused look on her face. She turned back to Jax and said,

“I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m Jax.” He said with a smile, then looked over at Daryl, who was glaring at him.

Isabella remembered the name, but he didn’t look like she imagined. He was about 5’10” with sandy blonde hair, he wore it slicked back with a ponytail in the back. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather biker vest and big black biker boots. He had the same kind of facial hair as Daryl, only his goatee was a bit longer. He was very good looking. Daryl had told her the story of their friendship, but had been vague when telling her why the friendship ended. She got the idea in her head that maybe it ended on a bad note. She felt defensive and protective of Daryl, she didn’t know what happened between the two men, but she just knew Jax had done something to hurt him. Now here he was flirting with her, right in front of him. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said bluntly.

“Daryl and me go way back. Isn’t that right Daryl?” Jax said eyeballing him.

“Yeah, way back.” Daryl said flatly. “Whatta’ ya’ doin’ here?”

“Not that it’s any of yer business, but I’m followin’ up on a robbery. Someone broke into my shop and stole a bunch a shit. Gosh Daryl, yer not making me feel very welcome.” Jax said sarcastically.

Daryl didn’t answer back.

“I can’t believe yer still wearin’ that vest. Ya’ think ya’ would’ve upgraded by now. Ya’ like mine?” Jax said, turning around so Daryl could see the back of his vest. It had ‘Men of Mayhem’ embroidered on the back.

Daryl nodded his head, acknowledging Jax’s vest. “Ya’ know I don’t like change.” He said.

Jax shook his head back and forth. “Same ol’ Daryl. Nothin’ ever changes. ‘Cept one thing, I see ya’ got better taste in women now. Is this yer lady?” He said looking at Isabella.

Daryl cringed at the ‘same ol’ Daryl’ comment. He had changed, but some people refused to see this, no matter how hard he tried to prove himself. It burned him that Jax was one of these people. Rick and Charlie knew their past, they knew the anguish that Daryl must have been in. They looked at each other and took a deep breath in.

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. He had seen Jax a few times since their friendship ended, but they always seemed to find a way to avoid contact. Now, here he was on Daryl’s turf, flirting with Daryl’s girl, talking to him as if nothing had ever happened. He was beyond uncomfortable, he didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to remember what had happened between them. He didn’t want Isabella to know, it would have humiliated him. Daryl wished that she had just gone and waited in the truck. So, what was he supposed to do, was he supposed to say that Isabella was his girl? He didn’t like being put on the spot about something he hadn’t quite figured out himself. He didn’t want to answer that question, not to him, especially. Daryl was afraid that it would jinx him. That he and Jax’s past would come back and ruin his future. 

Isabella was very uncomfortable and getting embarrassed. Jax had asked Daryl a question about her and Daryl wasn’t answering. Isabella was getting angry, but not at Daryl, she was thinking that whatever this guy had done to him must have been bad, so bad that Daryl was afraid to speak. She wanted to tell this guy off, to give him a piece of her mind, but she had no idea what unspeakable crime he had committed against her man. Isabella wished she had gone to wait in the truck, anything to be out of the tension that was so obvious between these two old friends. But she couldn’t run out, she was stuck. She did the only thing she could do, she squeezed Daryl’s hand, hoping it would prompt him to speak.

“Damn, Daryl. Used ta’ I could never get ya’ ta shut up and now look at ya’.” Jax laughed.

“Yeah, she’s my girl.” Daryl finally said. Rick and Charlie finally exhaled. Isabella relaxed a little. “Why?” He added.

“Just wonderin’. Ya’ seemed ta’ have raised the bar, when it comes to women. Glad ta’ see that.” He said to Daryl with a smile. Then he turned to Isabella and said, “Ol’ Daryl here never had much sense when it came to women. He liked ‘em fast and dirty. Ya’ shoulda’ seen some these girls. God, they were bad.” He laughed and shook his head.

Isabella was pissed and she couldn’t understand why Daryl wasn’t defending himself. Charlie stepped forward to say something, but Rick grabbed his arm and shook his head at him.

“Remember that one girl that ya’ hooked up with, the one that told ya’ she loved ya’ before ya’ even… Well, I’m sure ya’ remember.” He said to Daryl. “She was a real winner, Isabella.” He said laughing, shaking his head. “Daryl had all kinds a girls and he kept ‘em all to himself, never left any for the rest of us. He didn’t have ‘em long though, ol’ love ‘em and leave ‘em Daryl is what we called him. But I’m sure it’s different with you. You seem ta’ have some class.” He said winking at Isabella.

That was it. She had had enough. He was purposely trying to make Daryl look bad and she wasn’t going to stand there and let it happen.

“Why are you doing that?” She asked him. Daryl squeezed her hand and said a quiet, ‘stop’, but she just ignored him.

“Doing what?” Jax answered.

“Bringing up Daryl’s past, trying to embarrass him in front of me, trying to make him look bad. You’re not saying anything I haven’t already heard; he’s told me about his past.” She barked.

Jax laughed. “Really? Is that what I’m doin’? Why would I want to embarrass my ol’ friend like that? Besides I don’t think he gets embarrassed, the Daryl I knew don’t have no shame.” He said sarcastically. “Really, I don’t mean no harm, I’m just givin’ him a hard time. It’s what old friends do, right Daryl? I think it’s just great that you’ve found yerself a nice girl, after all those others. God, there were so many others.”

“Why do you keep commenting on that? I told you that I know about all the girls.” Daryl told her to stop again, she told him ‘no’ and kept going. “Are you jealous or something? Ohhh, or is it the whole penis envy thing? You see I know about that too. Obviously, you’ve got some pretty big balls to stand here and talk a lot of BS right in front of him and me. The thing is, I’ve always heard that if someone has big balls, they don’t have much else going on down there. So, yeah! I’m going with penis envy.” 

Jax laughed outright. Rick and Charlie were trying to keep their laughter in. Daryl shut his eyes tight and shook his head in disbelief. 

He looked down at Isabella and said, “Let’s go! C’mon, now!” And pulled her out the door.

Jax was still laughing. When he finally caught his breath, he asked Rick and Charlie, “Who is that fresh angel? I think I’m in love!”

Rick laughed.

Charlie just shook his head and said, “Join the club.”


	26. The Rep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reputation is revealed. Also, I accidentally posted chapter 26 as chapter 25. So, this one happened the day before .... penis envy. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually Chapter 25, but I skipped over when I posted. Accidentally. I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoy the chapter, it's kinda funny. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella spent all day Tuesday and Wednesday morning cleaning the house. She put a load of laundry on and headed up to Lori’s closet to look for something special to wear Saturday night to the Founder’s Day Dance. She wanted to look perfect for hers and Daryl’s first official public date. She wondered if Daryl would wear sleeves. She giggled to herself, thinking about his unique fashion sense. Isabella started pulling dresses off the rack, looking for just the right one. She made a pile of possibilities and laid them over a chair, then started looking at shoes. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from downstairs. It was Daryl hollering.

“Where are ya’? Ya’ here? Hey, where are ya’?”

Isabella walked to the top of the staircase and hollered down to him.

“I’m up here, silly.”

Daryl looked up and smiled. “Ya’ cleanin’ up there or somethin’?”

“No, I’m looking for a dress to wear to the party. What are you doing here, I thought you had were working in the field today.” She asked.

“If ya’ don’t wanna’ see me, I can leave.” He joked.

Isabella came down the stairs and gave him a hug. “No really, what are you doing here?”

“I thought maybe ya’ wanted to get lunch. Ya’ hungry? We can go to Dairy Queen, ya’ said ya’ never been there. Ya’ can get one of them dipped cones after we eat.”

“Ok, that sounds great. Let me change real quick.” She said and ran off to change.

When they got to Dairy Queen, Daryl ordered for them. He got an order of steak fingers and an order of chicken fingers, both with extra, extra gravy. He told Isabella that they needed the extra gravy for the fries. ‘Ya’ gotta’ have gravy with yer fries.’ He told her. They sat outside and ate. Isabella insisted they share, so she could taste both kinds of fingers. Daryl laughed and let her split everything up. When they were done, he ordered two chocolate dip cones. Isabella was in heaven. This became her new favorite. Just as everything did, the first time she had something new. Daryl loved the way she got so excited over the simplest things. He watched her eat the ice cream, she ate every bite like it was heaven on a cone. He just smiled and thought about how adorable she was. When they finished, they headed back to Rick’s. Daryl drove by the Gas N Go and Isabella was reminded of Crystal.

“Who’s Crystal?” She asked out of the blue.

“What? How do ya’ know Crystal?” He asked surprised.

“The other day when we got gas, Rick said that Crystal was there and he asked you if you wanted him to go in. Then when you were inside, he told me she was a girl that gives you a hard time. Who is she and how does she give you a hard time?” 

“She ain’t no one. Ya’ don’t need ta’ worry about her.” He said.

“You seem like you don’t want to tell me who she is. Is she an ex-girlfriend?” Isabella asked.

“I told ya’, I ain’t never had a girlfriend. So no, she ain’t an ex.” He answered annoyed.

“Daryl, you’re hiding something from me. Just tell me who she is. Why does she give you a hard time? Did you sleep with her?” She asked firmly.

“No! I never slept with her. We didn’t have sex.” 

“You never messed around with her?” Isabella asked.

“Why ya’ askin’ me this shit? She ain’t no one ya’ gotta’ worry about. She’s a stupid bitch.” Daryl said, angrily.   
Isabella went silent. She knew he wasn’t being completely honest, he was being very vague. His body language told her, he was hiding something and his answers were short and lacking detail. She looked over at him, he was rolling down the window, so he could light a cigarette. She just stared at him.

“What?” He said, without looking at her.

“Nothing. No, not nothing. I can tell when someone’s lying or not telling the whole truth. It’s what I’m going to school for. It was just a simple question, I was just curious about her, because Rick said, she gives you a hard time and I was concerned. But the way you’re acting, makes me think it’s something more. You don’t have to lie to me, just tell me to mind my own business, but don’t lie to me. It’s insulting.”   
Daryl knew she was right, but he wasn’t used to having to communicate on an adult level with a woman. It was easier to lie in the past because he didn’t give a shit what the girl thought, but he could clearly see that she was annoyed and he didn’t want her to not trust him. He was falling for her and fast. Faster than his mind was comfortable with, but his heart wasn’t willing to slow down. If he was going to have a big boy relationship than he needed to be a big boy and communicate like one.

“Ok! We messed around. But I didn’t fuck her. She just … Nothin’” He said.

“Just what?” Isabella asked.

“Nothin’. She just … She just gave me head. That’s it and it was a long time ago. It dint mean nothin’. I told ya’, none of ‘em did.” Daryl explained.

“Oh!” Was all she said, but she was thinking about all the women he’d been with and the fact that he had used them all. But she really did believe him when he told her that that was in the past and he wasn’t like that anymore. He hadn’t been with a woman in five years, until her. That had to mean something. “So that’s it, just a blow job.” She added.

“Yeah. She wanted more, she wanted ta’ fuck me, but I wasn’t havin’ it. She just never left it alone, she was always followin’ me and shit. Askin’ me out, tryin’ to get with me.” He told her.

“Does she still do that? You know, ask you out?” Isabella asked.

“I guess. She’s a stupid bitch. She’s a skank, ya’ don’t have ta’ worry about her, okay? Don’t worry about her, she ain’t nothin’. Really.” He said, trying to ease her mind.

Which it did, but she still didn’t like it. “Does she call you and stuff or just talk to you when you go into the gas station?” 

“She used to call me, but I blocked her. Now, she justs asks me to go to parties and shit, askin’ me how I’m doin’ and tellin’ me I look good. It’s stupid. She just keeps hangin’ on. I mean it’s been like six years and she still thinks she’s gotta’ chance. She’s fuckin’ dense. She’s nasty, she’s fucked everybody in the county and…” Daryl stopped talking. He suddenly realized that had been him five years ago. He was nasty, he had fucked everyone in the county. 

“I think she’s in love with you. Why didn’t you sleep with her? It doesn’t seem like you were very choosy back then.” She said, sarcastically. That burned him.

“The only reason she wanted ta’ fuck me was cuz a somethin’ her friend told her.” He said without thinking.

“What did her friend tell her about you? Did you sleep with her friend?” She asked.

“Yeah, I did. It was nothin’, she just told her… nothin’” He said with an embarrassed laugh.

“What, she told her what?”

“Nothin’…” He laughed nervously. “There was just this rumor about me. It was a bunch a bullshit.” He laughed again, taking a drink of his coke.

“Was it that you’re big… down there? Is it because you have a big… you know… thing?”

Daryl choked on his drink. Did she just say what he thought she did?

“Whuuh whuuat?” He laughed. “I can’t believe ya’ just said that.” He laughed again, very nervously.

“Well, is it? Is that what her friend told her?”

“Why would ya’ ask me that? I can’t believe ya’ just said that.” He said, still in disbelief.

“Just answer me.” Isabella said with a smile.

“It’s just a stupid rumor, that’s all. Somethin’ some girl started. Why’d ya’ say that, I mean, what made ya’ think it was that?” He asked.

“It makes sense. I mean, come on Daryl, I’ve seen you when you wake up.” Isabella laughed. Daryl’s face turned bright red, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up.

“Why ya’ lookin’?” Was all he could get out. He took another puff on his cigarette. He was completely embarrassed.

“It’s kind of hard to miss. I mean you couldn’t hide it if you tried. Besides, that would explain what Charlie meant when he told me you had a reputation with women and then there was Rick’s comment about you being ‘equipped’.” 

“What’d Charlie tell ya’. When’d he tell ya’ this? What the fuck? What’d he say?” Daryl said, clearly angry.

“He told me last week. He said, you had a reputation with women and that when you walked away from them, there were more than a few who were heartbroken because they’d never had their chance with you. He said, women still sought you out. Don’t be mad at him, I pushed him to tell me.” Isabella reassured him.

“He’s got a big fuckin’ mouth. He’s just tryin’ to make me look bad, cuz he’s gotta’ thing for ya’. He’s pissed cuz ya’ asked me to take ya’ to the party. He was gonna’ ask ya’, that’s what he was gonna’ ask ya’ that night, but ya’ asked me before he got the chance. He’s just bein’ a sore loser. Don’t listen ta’ his shit. Mother fucker!” He growled.

“He told me before I asked you to take me. He was going to ask me to the dance and I asked you, right in front of him? Oh my gosh, that’s so sad. I didn’t know that. I feel bad. Why didn’t you tell me that before now?” She asked him.

“Cuz I didn’t want to. I don’t like how he’s always hangin’ all over ya’ all the time. Bringin’ ya’ flowers and shit. Now he’s tryin’ to make me look bad. I’m gonna’ kick his ass. Don’t listen ta’ nothin’ he says.” 

Isabella smiled. “First of all, I told you he didn’t have a chance with me. So, you don’t have to be jealous and you don’t have to worry about him flirting with me. It’s you Daryl, you’re the one I want. You’ve always been the one I wanted, since I first saw you. Okay? Second of all…” She started to laugh. “Second of all, how is telling me you have a reputation for being packed trying to make you look bad? If anything, it makes you look better. I don’t know firsthand, but from what I’ve read in like, every women’s magazine ever written and from what every girl that I’ve ever known has said, bigger is better. Right? I mean, there’s girls who still want you because apparently, you’re an amazing lover and you’ve got it going on down there. Right?” She laughed. “Right? Makes me think, I’m gonna’ be a pretty lucky girl.” 

Daryl tossed his cigarette out and rolled up the window. He grabbed his coke and took a big swig. 

“Ya’ wanted me from the first time ya’ saw me?” He said softly.

“Yes, from the very first time when you looked at me as you were sliding into the booth that day.” She smiled.

“Huh. Why? Why me? Ya’ can do so much better.” He said sadly.

“Better than you? There is nothing better than you, Daryl. I was hoping you’d realized that by now.” 

Daryl just smiled out of the corner of his mouth shyly. He was falling for her, falling fast and now his mind was finally catching up with his heart.

“I won’t go ta’ that gas station no more, if ya’ don’t want me to.” Daryl told her. He couldn’t express how he felt about her verbally, so this was his attempt to show her how much she meant to him. It was a small gesture, but it was coming from his heart and his heart was big.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I trust you. I believe you when you tell me that you’re not that guy anymore and that you never cared for those girls. I’m still a little jealous though. Not because I think you want to be with them now, but because you were already with them. They know you in a way that I don’t and apparently, you made quite an impression. Obviously, you know what you’re doing with that down there… “She said, gesturing toward his lap. “… if you’ve got them still wanting more after all this time.” She laughed.

Daryl turned red and laughed. “Is that what ya’ think? Ya’ think I know what I’m doin’? Do ya’?”

“Apparently. Just makes me a little curious, that’s all.” She said as she reached over and ran her fingers softly across his hand. He blushed and smiled at her.

“The thing… ya’ know, what I got a rep for? Havin’ a … ya’ know… what I have… well, it don’t necessarily mean I know what I’m doin’ and if I did, I dunno’ if I know what I’m doin’ anymore. After all this fuss, I hope I don’t disappoint ya’!” Daryl confessed.

“You could never disappoint me, Daryl. I know that when it finally does happen, it’s going to be amazing. Even though I’ll have no clue what I’m doing and you’re a little rusty, I think we’ll figure it out.” She paused and then added, “When do you think that might be?” She said with a big smile.

Daryl laughed. “Damn girl, be patient! I’m startin’ ta’ feel like ya’ only want me for my body. I have a brain, too, ya’ know?”

“It ain’t your brain I’m interested in, Dixon!” Isabella giggled.

“What if I don’t live up to my rep? Ya’ gonna’ dump me?” Daryl laughed.

“Like I said, I’ve seen you when you wake up. I’m pretty certain that your rep is safe!” She said confidently.  
Daryl pulled up to a red light and stopped. 

“Hey!” He said. 

Isabella turned and looked at him. He smiled at her and put the truck in park, then leaned across and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, then kissed her again. The light turned green and they were still kissing. The car behind them started honking. They both laughed, he kissed her once more and then put the truck in drive.


	27. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Daryl and Isabella smut. Beware, I'm warning you. It's not graphic, just fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun, but hard chapter for me to write. It's the first semi smut chapter I've written. I hope I did the story justice. Enjoy. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Daryl went into the office to go over Parks and Wildlife business. He was taking the next week off, so he needed to catch his replacement up on what’s been going on. When he finished, it was a quarter to 6:00, so he headed over to Rick’s to see Isabella. Things were left unfinished between them the day before. Daryl had gotten upset with her because of what she’d said to Jax. He told her it wasn’t her place to fight his battles and she disagreed. She explained that she wasn’t trying to fight his battles, she was just defending him against a real asshole. Daryl said what had happened between he and Jax was in the past and that Jax was a decent guy. Isabella didn’t understand how he could say this after the way Jax embarrassed him at the station. He was annoyed with her and ended up telling her to mind her own business, which hurt her feelings, thus ending the day with them at odds with each other. 

As Daryl drove, he thought about Saturday night and how he wished he’d never agreed to go to that stupid dance. He was a bundle of nerves over that and upset because of his disagreement with Isabella. On one hand, he was hoping she’d stay mad at him for a couple more days, that way he didn’t have to go to the party, but on the other hand, he felt like shit the whole night before for hurting her and all he wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. Either way he felt like a pussy.

He didn’t want to want to be in a relationship, if that was what he was even in. There were too many rules and obligations, things he had to remember, like girls get their feelings hurt when you yell at them. He hated that he had to be diplomatic and tactful around her, he was used to doing whatever, saying whatever and thinking whatever he felt like at any given moment. Now he had to keep someone else’s feelings in mind, so he didn’t make her cry. God, he hated it when she cried. Not because it was annoying or because it made him angry, but because it hurt his heart to see her beautiful smile fade and to know that he was the reason it did. If anyone else had yelled at her and told her to mind her own business, he would have kicked their ass and punished them severely for hurting her feelings. He didn’t realize that he’d already been punishing himself by agonizing over what he’d done all day. Part of him wished he’d never met her and the other part couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing her smiling face every single day. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. It was too late, he already knew what it was like to have her in his life, he couldn’t go back now. ‘I’m a fuckin’ mess.’ He thought.

Isabella was messing around on the computer that Rick brought home for her to use. She’d had a laptop that she’d bought at the student exchange for $50.00, it was not in very good shape and still had Windows Vista, but it got her through school and that’s what was important. But she dropped it while moving out of the dorms and it broke. So, Rick brought home a desk top he had sitting around down at the station, he figured she’d get some use out of it. Ironically, she used it to research new laptops.

Daryl didn’t knock, he just walked in. He heard her music coming from the spare room that was down her hallway. He peeked his head around the corner and said,

“Hey.”

It startled Isabella, but once she realized it was Daryl, she jumped up and ran to hug him. She apologized for interfering the day before with Jax and for possibly embarrassing him. Then the little devil on Daryl’s shoulder said, ‘Yay! She apologized because she thinks she’s wrong, now you don’t have to.’ But then the little angel on his other shoulder reminded him that he was the one that had yelled at her and made her cry, so it was he that should be apologizing. He did the right thing and said he was sorry. She forgave him immediately and then planted kisses all over his face. He acted annoyed, but secretly he loved it. 

Once she stepped back, he was able to get a look at her. ‘Damn, she looks fine.’ He thought. She was wearing a pair of cutoff Levi shorts, that were very short, that worn out white t-shirt with no bra, a pair of old brown cowboy boots and an old straw cowboy hat. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and fell long and straight down her back. The pockets on the shorts were frayed and you could see her ass. ‘Yeeha!’ Was all he thought. Once he regained his composure, he asked her if she wanted to go to his house and hang out. He told her they could pick up some Chinese food on the way and she could teach him how to use chopsticks. She agreed and they were off. 

When they got to Daryl’s house, Isabella set their food out on the coffee table and Daryl got them both something to drink. She was thrilled that he’d bought ginger ale for his house, so she’d have it when she came to visit and he’d also bought her straws. Isabella had a hard time eating because she was too busy laughing at Daryl, who was busy flipping food everywhere, trying to control his chopsticks. He finally got fed up and got a fork, but he promised her that he’d practice when she wasn’t around, so she didn’t have to hear him yell ‘fuck’ every time he dropped food. She laughed and got up to get some napkins. 

There were some napkins on the kitchen table beside his laptop, so she reached over the computer to grab some and accidently bumped it. It must have been asleep because the last page Daryl was on suddenly appeared. Isabella glanced down at it, but at first it didn’t register what it was. Then she took a good long look. The website was called ‘The Ultimate Orgasm’ and Daryl was in the section called ‘Make Your Woman Scream!’ She had to read it quickly before Daryl realized that she had seen it. The first few sentences said, ‘Step by step instructions on how to give your woman mind blowing orgasms in every situation. With your hands, your mouth, and old faithful, your cock.’ ‘Oh, my God!’ She thought. Was he reading that for her? He’d told her that he’d never cared whether the girl was satisfied or not, but here he was researching the topic. This got Isabella more than a little turned on. She quickly grabbed the napkins and headed back to the living room. 

She sat back down next to Daryl and looked at him with a smile on her face. He looked over at her and said, ‘what?’ She just smiled and shook her head. When they were done, Isabella cleaned up the trash and Daryl put on the radio, a classic rock station. They sat down on his pile of blankets facing each other. She just sat there and smiled at him, while playing with his fingers. Her smile made Daryl feel dazed, he could look at her forever, he thought. ‘Look at her forever?’ He repeated to himself. This gave him an idea. He suddenly got up and left the room.

“Hey, where ya’ going?” Isabella called after him.

“I’ll be back, just wait a minute. I got an idea.” He hollered back to her.

So, she leaned back on her hands and waited. Daryl came out of the spare bedroom with a camera. 

“Smile.” He said, holding the camera up.

Isabella smiled big and click went the camera. 

“Take off yer hat and mess yer hair up a little.” He told her.

She laughed and the camera clicked again. She took the hat off and messed her hair up a little, then she got up on her hands and knees and puckered up her lips. He got that one.

“Ok, do somethin’ else. Uh, put yer hat back on and sit on yer knees, but all the way on the floor. Ya’ know with your legs out to the side.”

“Like this?” She asked. “What now?”

“Uh… set up straight and pull yer shirt down tight between yer legs and smile.” Daryl instructed.

Instead of smiling she had a very sultry, sexy expression on her face. She pulled the shirt down tight between her legs and stuck her chest out. You could see the shape of her bare breasts through the worn-out shirt. ‘God, I love that shirt.’ Daryl was thinking. The way she was sitting it looked like she wasn’t wearing any bottoms. She was posed in a way that gave the illusion that she was covering herself up where the t-shirt was pulled down to. Click, click. Things just kind of took off from there, she got up on her knees, bent over and rested on her forearms, sticking her ass up in the air. The t-shirt was hiked up a little bit and you could see her beautiful stomach and back. Click, click. Then she rolled over, keeping her knees bent, she laid back and arched her back. Daryl was starting to get aroused.

“Uh, ok… stand up straight on yer knees and pull up yer shirt a little. Like twist it in yer hands, let me see yer belly button.” Daryl said.

“Like this.” Isabella asked. She pulled the t-shirt up under her breasts and put the center part between her teeth. She put her hands on her hips and snarled. Daryl smiled coyly. Click, click.

“Lay down on yer belly and uh… lean on yer arms, bend yer knees and cross yer feet.” Daryl instructed. 

She did just that only she took off the hat and flipped her hair all over to one side, then she rested her head on her hand. Click, click. Daryl was really getting turned on. He thought about being able to photograph her naked, that would be a dream shoot. 

“C’mere.” He said, walking to the kitchen. She got up and followed him. He pulled out a chair from under the table and turned it around. 

“Set here backwards and rest yer chin on the back a the chair.”

“Hat on or off?” She asked.

“On.” He answered. Click, click.

“You’re not going to show these pictures to anyone, are you?” She laughed.

“Fuck no! These are just for me. Uh, I dunno, maybe I’ll show ‘em to the fellas at work.” He said, winking at her. She laughed and hoped he was joking.

“Do you want me to take of my shirt.” Isabella asked unexpectedly. Daryl’s jaw dropped. “I mean, I could take my shirt off and hold the hat up against my chest. What do you think?”

“Uh… huh. Uh… yeah. Ya’ sure? I don’t wanna’ make ya’ or nothin’. I mean, it’s up to you.” He said nervously. God, he was hoping she would.

“You’re not making me, it was my idea. If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I just thought it would make a good picture. What do you think?” She asked.

“Uh… yeah. Let’s do it.” 

“Where do you want me?” She asked. ‘I want you everywhere!’ is what went through his mind.

“I gotta’ great idea. C’mon out here to the garage.” He said, motioning her to follow him. 

“What’s in the garage?” She asked, walking through the doorway. Then she saw it. His bike. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled and walked over to the bike and straddled it. ‘God damn!’ He was thinking. ‘She is hot as fuck!’ 

“Ok, let me get ya’ with yer shirt on first. Put yer feet up on those things there, but keep yer legs spread a little, then lean back on the seat.” She followed his directions to a tee. “Yeah! Like that” He said. Click, click.

“Ok, what now?” Isabella asked.

“Uh… I guess ya’ can take off yer shirt if ya’ still want to.” Daryl answered. ‘Please still want to, please still want to.’ He said silently to himself.

Isabella smiled and started to pull her shirt up, when Daryl spoke up.

“I’ll turn around if ya’ want me to.” 

“No, you don’t have to.” And off went her shirt. 

Daryl didn’t know what to do. Should he look away, should he take it all in. Daryl was in a trance and he was completely turned on. Her breasts were even better than he imagined. 

“Uh… yeah… uh huh.” Daryl said nervously. He laughed and shook his head. “Ooook, looks good! Damn, what was I doin’?” He said, looking around. 

Isabella laughed, she knew exactly what she was doing to him and she was as turned on as he was. She could see the bulge in his pants, she stared at it for a minute, raising an eyebrow, then looked up at him and winked. This about sent Daryl over the edge. He chuckled to himself because he knew she was teasing the hell out of him, she looked and acted like an angel, but she was the devil in disguise. She took off her cowboy hat and put it against her chest with one hand and tussled her hair about with the other. She still had her feet up on the foot rests with her legs slightly spread, when she was done with her hair, she leaned back onto the seat, still holding the hat against her chest.

“How’s this, Daryl?” She said in a raspy voice, staring him straight in the eyes.

He smiled devilishly and said, “That’s good, reeeeaaal good!” Click, click. They took a few more, one with her standing, bent over the bike, looking back over her shoulder. Then she asked for his vest.  
She put his vest on and pulled it open, so you could see her breasts. Her shorts hung very low on her hips. She sat sideways on the bike, one foot on the ground and the other on the gas tank, she leaned back on her hand and vest fell open perfectly. Click, click. 

“Damn ya’ look good in my vest. Maybe ya’ should wear it all the time. No shirt, a course.” He laughed. “Nah, I’d be gettin’ in fights all the time. Assholes would be followin’ ya’ around with their tongues hangin’ out. I couldn’t have that. I’d have to kick some ass.”   
Isabella giggled and got off the bike. Daryl still had an erection, the last few buttons of his shirt were undone and you could see plain as day.

“Ok, c’mon back in the living room and sit on the floor with yer back to me. But keep yer shirt off.”

Isabella grabbed her shirt off the floor and walked slowly past him, looking at him and smiling the whole way. He turned to follow her in. Her hips were swaying back and forth in a ‘come and get me’ sort of way. He could see her ass through the frayed denim of her shorts. Click, click. When they got into the living room he had her take off the vest and sit down Indian style with her back to him. He took one of her from behind, then he told her to take the hat off and pull all her hair around over her one shoulder and then look back at him over the other shoulder. Click, click.

“How about this.” Isabella said. 

She turned around and laid flat on her back with her legs curled over to the side, her hands were covering her breasts and her hair was sprawled around her beautifully. She looked like and angel. He took one of her from an angle and then straddled her with his legs and took one from directly above her, focusing in on her face. It was the perfect picture. She wasn’t smiling, she just laid there with a sweet look on her face, but her eyes were burning through to his soul. He was rock hard and there was no hiding it. He stepped back away from her and just took in her beauty.

Her dark lusty eyes had him hypnotized. Isabella sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off his for a second. She’d taken her hands off her breasts, but he couldn’t admire them, her eyes had him paralyzed. She got up onto her knees and moved toward him, never losing eye contact. When she was directly in front of him, she brought her hands up and took hold of his belted waistline. His dick was aching, it wanted to be released, he wanted her to touch him. She looked down and unbuckled his pants, she was still holding the belt in her hands when she looked back up. The sight of her, kneeling in front of him, bare breasted, holding his belt just inches away from his dick was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He pulled the camera up to his face and click, click.

She reached up and took the camera from him and put it on the floor, then stuck her fingers inside his waistline and pulled him down to the floor with her. Their lips crashed together, he couldn’t get his tongue into her mouth fast enough. She was pulling his hair with one hand and raking her nails into his back with the other. He reluctantly left her wet lips and brought his mouth down to her breast. She moaned in anticipation and pulled at his hair some more, which only spurred him on. He squeezed her breast gently, running his thumb over her erect nipple. Isabella shuddered in delight. Then he enveloped her breast with his mouth, sucking her stiff perky nipple and swirling his tongue over it slowly. Driving her out of her mind. She clawed his biceps then ran her fingers wildly through his long hair. He left her breast and made his way to her neck, sucking her soft flesh into his mouth, leaving a dark purple mark. His hands were exploring her body, while his mouth gave special attention to her breast, flicking his tongue over it teasingly. He wanted her so bad, he needed her, his body was shaking. She could feel his passion, the way he his hands were frantically rubbing and caressing her body. His dick was throbbing and he thrusting himself into her desperately. 

Isabella pushed him back on to his back. She kissed him softly then teasingly ran her tongue between his lips, he sprung toward her, trying to grab hold of her mouth with his, but she pulled back. Then she’d lean in and do it again. She was driving him insane and she knew it. Isabella was on fire, knowing she had this kind of power over him. She wanted to take it further, so after she finally allowed him to kiss her, she tore her mouth away from his and found her way to his ear. Breathing ever so softly into it, making his body shiver, she sucked his earlobe and then nibbled her way down his neck. Once she got to the soft spot between his neck and shoulder, she grabbed ahold of the skin with her lips and teeth and sucked ferociously, leaving a purple mark to match hers. One of Daryl’s hands was tangled in her hair, while the other one squeezed her ass cheek that was peeking out from her cutoff shorts. Isabella pushed herself up and climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs, she started to grind on him. He was going out of his mind. He thrust up against her trying to get more contact. She grinned mischievously and started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up and attacked both her breasts, moving his wet mouth back and forth between the two. Isabella whimpered and grabbed the back of his hair and pulled. 

“Fuck! Yer makin’ me crazy, rabbit. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Daryl panted.

“Good!” Was all she said.

Isabella then pushed him down again and assaulted his chest with her lips, kissing her way down and running her fingers down his ribcage, making him tremble. She reached his belly, she kissed around his belly button and then looked up at him and smiled. He could barely breathe, she was so close. Still looking him in the eyes, she took her hand and ran it over the huge bulge in his pants. His back arched and he groaned loudly. Their eyes met again and he wantonly watched her unzip his pants and take his massive throbbing dick into her hands. She smiled the devil’s smile and then took her sinful red tongue and licked him from the bottom to the tip. 

“You definitely live up to your reputation.” She smiled wickedly.

He clenched the blankets with his fists as she took him into her dripping mouth and proceeded to give him the best blow job of his life. Schooling him on the art of deepthroating, he begged her not to stop, she continued to take all of him into her mouth, up and down, running her tongue along the side and paying special attention to the head. He was still fisting the blanket, holding on for dear life, when he finally exploded in her mouth. His body went rigid and his eyes rolled back into his head, he saw stars. Shock waves were riveting through his entire being. 

He managed to grunt out a few words. “Fuck yeah! Holy fuck, yeah!” was all he could get out.

Isabella swallowed every last drop of him. She took her tongue and did one final sweep from the bottom to the tip, which warranted another ‘Holy fuck!’ out of him. His body finally went limp, he opened his eyes and looked down at her, she giggled and licked her lips, proud of herself for what she had done.

“C’mere rabbit.” He said in a raspy voice. She climbed up to him and laid down beside him, he wrapped one arm around her and with the other hand he lifter her chin up, so he could see her eyes. 

He shook his head and smiled, “Yer evil.” He said, still out of breath. Then he kissed her softly on the mouth, as she drew circles on his chest with her finger. “Yer wicked. It’s like yer this beautiful, innocent angel, then when no one’s lookin’, yer a dirty, dirty girl. It’s fuckin’ awesome!” He added, squeezing her tight.


	28. That Night, The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the dance don't go as planned, at all! It's the beginning of a very bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of three chapters. All of them take place in one night at the much anticipated Founder's Day Dance. I hope you like it, please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Isabella stayed at Daryl’s the night before. The plan was for them both to go back to Rick’s and Daryl would shower and get ready there for the dance, but Isabella had something different in mind. She wanted Daryl to go home and get ready there and then come to pick her up, like a real date. She wanted to make her grand entrance when he got to Rick’s, debuting the dress she’d picked out. She was so excited that she was going to a dance, she’d never been to one before, plus it would be hers and Daryl’s first official public date. Isabella spent half the day doing her hair and makeup, she painted her finger and toe nails a pale pink and went a little heavier on the eyeliner. She applied it to the top only, this enhanced her already beautiful eyes and made her look a little bit older. Her dress was a light cobalt blue, it had a quilted bodice that fit tight around her breasts, trimmed with 2-inch-wide blue crocheted lace and it was strapless. The dress had a flared skirt that came about mid-thigh, trimmed with the same crocheted lace. It was beautiful and the opened toed, sling back sandals with a 1 inch heel matched perfectly. She couldn’t wait for Daryl to see her.

Daryl sat on his sofa for most of the day, dreading what was coming. He’d been drinking beer since noon, but it didn’t relax him. His gut was in knots, his head was killing him and to top all that off, he had to wear sleeves. Not because there was a dress code, but because Isabella had asked him to. He finished his last of 4 beers and decided to run to the store and get some more. There was a liquor store about 2 miles up the road from Daryl’s, so he headed there. 

When he got to the store, he got a 12 pack of beer and headed toward the counter, when he came to a stop. He was standing in front of the whiskey display. He thought about it for a second, he hadn’t drunk whiskey in a long time, because it always got him into trouble, but if did buy it, he’d only have one or two shots to loosen him up. He grabbed a quart of Jack Daniels and started to walk away, he thought again, he’d better not, he could get through this night with just beer. Better safe than sorry. He got to the register and the clerk asked him if he needed anything else. Daryl thought about it, ‘yeah!’ he said, walked back, and grabbed the Jack off the shelf. One or two shots, that’s it. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone, he thought. 

When Daryl got home he did one shot and then took a shower. It had loosened him up a bit and he was actually feeling a little better. But it didn’t last long, in no time at all he was back to dreading the night. He was only doing this because Isabella wanted to go and she had asked him to take her, or else he wouldn’t have stepped near the place. He was dwelling on the fact that everyone in the town was going to be there and all those people knew who he was, knew who his dad was. They’d be judging and whispering and thinking bad things about him and what would they think of Isabella being with a guy like him. They’d judge her too and she didn’t deserve that. It was him that was the fuckup, not her. Why did she even want him to go, he’d told her that he wouldn’t dance, he told her that he didn’t want to wear sleeves. ‘This is so fucked up!’ He thought. His nerves were shot so, right before he left to pick up Isabella, he did another shot. He thought he may need one more, so he took the bottle with him and hid it under a blanket in the back seat. When he got to Rick’s he thought about taking a quick drink, but decided not to, he didn’t want Isabella to smell it on him. He walked in the front door and could hear music coming from Isabella’s room, so he headed down the hallway. He knocked on the open door and said.

“Hey rabbit, you here?” 

“In here. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Isabella was in the bathroom, she quickly did a once over in the mirror, sprayed on some perfume and excitedly walked into the bedroom. When Daryl saw her, he smiled from ear to ear. She was breathtaking.

“Ya’ look pretty! Folks are gonna’ wonder why you’re with me.” He said.

Isabella smiled and looked him up and down.

“Thank you! People are going to wonder who the hot guy is, that’s with me. You look gorgeous, as always!”

“I’m wearin’ sleeves, like ya’ asked me.” Daryl said. He was like a puppy who’d done good and was waiting for a pat on the head. 

He was wearing a black denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his vest, and a pair of grey jeans. Isabella was very pleased.

“I see that. You look good in sleeves, except you can’t see your big muscles.” She teased.

“Puh!” Was all he said.

Just then Rick’s landline rang, so Isabella started out to answer it, she hollered to Daryl to turn off her flat iron. Daryl walked into the bathroom. He couldn’t believe all the crap she had. Nail polish, hair spray, a bunch of makeup, a bunch of crap. Is what he thought. He grabbed the flat iron and burned himself, ‘Fuck!’ He said and turned it off. He was getting ready to walk out, when he saw the bottle of Xanax sitting on the vanity. On impulse, he picked up the bottle and put it in his pocket. He didn’t want her taking them, so it made sense.

“Grab that bag there by the door, please. That’s what I’m taking over to your house tonight.” Isabella called down the hall. She was spending the night with him, so she packed a few things to take with her. 

When they got to the county fairgrounds the lot was full. There were people everywhere. Isabella was so excited, Daryl wanted to throw up. Daryl had a county sticker on his windshield, so he could park close. 

“There’s Rick!” Isabella said happily, pointing toward the back gate.

“Ok, c’mon rabbit. Let’s get this over with.” He said very unenthusiastically.

When they got to the gate Rick gave Isabella a big hug and said she looked beautiful. He was getting ready to open the gate, so they could go in when Daryl stopped.

“Uh, I forgot somethin’ in the truck. Go on in and I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, walking back toward the truck.

Isabella stayed outside and talked to Rick while Daryl was gone. He praised her on all her hard work, putting everything together. He said it was perfect. He told her he wanted her to meet Jessie and that he’d look for her and Daryl later, so he could introduce them. When Daryl got back to the truck he looked back to see if they could see him. The coast was clear, so he unlocked the door to the backseat and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. ‘One quick drink, that’s all.’ He said to himself. He took a couple of swigs out of the bottle and put it back under the blanket. He lit a cigarette on the way back, hoping it would mask the smell of alcohol on his breath. Isabella and Daryl went into the fairgrounds. She was eager to see if they’d used her ideas or not. She had handed the set up and clean up over to the Mayor’s office, so she wasn’t sure how it turned out. She was so happy to see that they had stuck with her plans.

Along the fences were the vendors; food, beer and wine and desserts. All the trees had little lights strung throughout them, as well as the fences and utility poles. Chinese lanterns were strung from vendor to vendor and all around the dance floor, which was along the back fence. It looked magical. The picnic tables were all in the center area of the grounds and they all had red and white checkered table clothes on them. Isabella was telling Daryl they should find a table, when they heard a loud whistle. It was Charlie and he was waving them over. He had gotten a couple of tables right in front of the dance floor. Chris, his wife Yvette, Maggie, Hershel, Beth and Amber, Charlie’s date were all seated there. Charlie introduced everyone and Isabella sat down, while Daryl went and got them a beer. Isabella and Maggie hit it off right away, but her sister Beth didn’t say much. Isabella remembered Daryl telling her that Beth had a crush on him. She was pretty sure she did, judging by the looks she was giving. The music was loud, so it was difficult to hear what people were saying, so a lot of it was just nodding back and forth. Chris and Yvette got up to go dance and then Charlie and Amber followed suit.

Daryl came back with their beer and sat down. Isabella was so wired, she’d never been to anything like this before. She loved all the people and the lights, the music, everything was all so overwhelming. Daryl just sat there, not talking to anyone. He had his head down looking intensely at the unlit cigarette he was playing with. He’d tap, tap, tap on one end, then flip it over and tap, tap, tap the other end. Isabella asked if he wanted to get something to eat, but he said ‘no’, so she went to get something on her own. Daryl kept an eye on her, in case anyone gave her a hard time. He downed his beer and went for another one. He was back before Isabella, he knew the guy that was pouring the beer, so he waved him to the front of the line. That was a bonus Daryl thought, at least he didn’t have to wait for a drink. While he up there, he got two, both for him. 

Isabella got back with her barbeque sandwich and sat down. She offered some to a less than thrilled Daryl, but he declined. 

Hershel was trying to carry on a conversation with him, but Daryl just sat there, his stomach was turning imagining all the people who were talking about him. He felt like all eyes were on him, they weren’t. Nobody even noticed him and if they had of they wouldn’t though twice about it. The Dixon reputation was dead, Daryl was the only one keeping it alive. When Charlie and they came back from the dance floor, Charlie asked Isabella if she wanted to dance. She turned to Daryl with a ‘can I’ face and Daryl barked.

“I don’t give a fuck. Go dance.”

Isabella was startled, but she was having such a good time she let it go and started to walk towards the dance floor. Charlie gave Daryl a dirty look and shook his head, Daryl flipped him off. As soon as they were on the dance floor Daryl headed to the truck. He told Hershel to tell Isabella that he’d gone to restroom. When he got to the truck he grabbed his old friend Jack and took a big long swig. Shut the door, leaned up against the truck and lit up a cigarette.

“I’ve never danced before, but I’ve been watching how people are doing it. It looks like a one, two, one. Is that right?” Isabella asked Charlie.

“Yeah, that’s it. Just stay with me, let me lead and do what I do.” 

And on to the dance floor they went. She caught on right away. She laughed and laughed, as he twirled her at every corner. Charlie asked her how things were going with Daryl and she said, great. She told him that Daryl was amazing and that she was a lucky girl. Charlie just laughed, but inside he was thinking ‘Yeah right, he’s the lucky one.’ As the song ended, Charlie twirled her around and dipped her. She felt like a princess. Charlie escorted her back to the table. Hershel told her that Daryl had gone to the restroom, so she sat down and waited for him. He didn’t come back for 15 minutes.

Daryl finished his cigarette, put it out with his shoe and headed back to the party. He hadn’t taken three steps, when he turned around for another swig. He was feeling pretty loose, but his mood was dark. When he got back to the table, Isabella was sitting there all alone. She smiled big when she saw Daryl and then asked if he was ok. He nodded his head ‘yes’, sat down and lit another cigarette. 

“Do you want to go look around? We can take a walk, it’s all lit up way back to the barn area.” She asked Daryl.

“Nah, I’m good here.” He said and then got up. “I’m gettin’ another beer, ya’ want one?” He asked her. She told him yes and watched him walk away. He was gone for another 15 minutes, while she sat there alone. Chris and Yvette were dancing, so she was enjoying watching them. She wondered where Maggie had gone. Charlie and his date were in line at the pie vendor cart. Jenner walked by in uniform, he waved and smiled, she did the same. There were so many people, she felt a little panicky. Daryl came back with the beer and sat down beside her. A couple of rough guys walked by and nodded their heads to Daryl, Daryl nodded back. Isabella moved closer to Daryl, he was straddling the bench, so she scooted up between his legs. She put her hand on his leg and leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled his head back quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Isabella asked.

“Nothin’. I just don’t want people knowin’ my business, that’s all.” He griped.

“I was just going to give you a little kiss. People aren’t paying any attention to us, look around.” She said, smiling.

“Oh, they’re lookin’. Trust me.” He said back. 

He had finished his beer, so he lit another cigarette. He asked Isabella to move so he wouldn’t get smoke all over her, so she scooted down a bit. Charlie and Amber came back and sat down. Isabella was hoping Charlie would talk with Daryl, maybe he could cheer him up. She and Amber started talking. Amber was nice and very pretty. She had dark red hair to her shoulders and green eyes. She was very friendly with Isabella, so much that Isabella wanted to get away from her. Amber would put her hand on her leg, when she was trying to make a point. It was harmless, but it annoyed her. Daryl got up and told her that he was going to the bathroom again. She told him she’d walk with him, but he said ‘no.’ So, she sat back down. Amber told Charlie to dance with Isabella again, so he took her out on the floor. A waltz was playing, so she learned a new dance. It was a slower moving song, so Charlie held her kind of close. He could smell her perfume on the breeze that was blowing, he told her that she looked beautiful and that he liked the way she did her eyes. She blushed and said, ‘thank you’.

Daryl headed out to the truck again. ‘One more is all I need’ He told himself. ‘One more and I’ll be able to calm down.’ When he came back a new song was on and Charlie was still dancing with Isabella. Daryl watched her out on the floor, Charlie was holding her close and she was laughing. Daryl thought she was mocking him, of course she wasn’t, he was getting paranoid. When the dance was over, Isabella came back to the table. Daryl was on the end of the bench, so she sat on his leg. He put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulders. 

“Why the fuck are ya’ dancin’ with Charlie still?” Daryl whispered in her ear.

“You said you didn’t mind if I danced with him. Are you mad?” She whispered back.

“He was holdin’ ya’ kinda’ close, wasn’t he? Why’d ya’ let him?”

“It was just the way the dance was, it was slow, so you stand a little closer. It’s really easy, do you want me to teach you?”

“No! I told ya’ I ain’t dancin’. Weren’t ya’ listenin’ to me?” He snapped. This hurt Isabella’s feelings. She could smell his breath.

“You smell like hard liquor. Are they serving it here?” She asked Daryl.

Daryl thought fast. “Nah, I seen a buddy and he a flask. I just took a quick drink. Speakin’ a drinks, I’m gonna’ get me another beer. Ya’ want one?” 

“No, thank you. Are you sure you’re all right? You seem different and your face is flushed. Do you feel sick?” Isabella asked him, while she put her hand to his forehead.

“I’m ok, just thirsty.” He almost pushed her off his lap and walked off.

They’d been there about two hours or so and Daryl was drunk. Not fall down on your face drunk, but he was most definitely intoxicated. Friends came and went, Maggie and Glenn stopped by. Glenn had gotten off early, so he’d joined Maggie and they were off to get something to eat. Charlie and Amber hung around until Daryl got back. Charlie could tell Daryl was hammered, he’d seen his friend like that many times. However, he didn’t know he’d been sneaking whiskey all night. 

“Hey, Daryl. Why don’t ya’ make that your last beer. You gotta’ drive home still, remember?” Charlie said, patting him on the back.

“You my mother now?” Daryl sneered back, while tripping over the bench. 

“Relax! What’s your problem?” Charlie asked.

“Yer my problem.” He shouted. Everyone looked at him. He lowered his voice and said. “Yer my problem. I know what yer doin’. I ain’t stupid.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Charlie asked.

“I seen the way ya’ were dancin’ with Isabella. All close and shit. Still holdin’ on, are we?” 

Both Isabella and Amber heard this. Isabella got between the two and told Daryl again that it the way the dance was. Amber asked Charlie what Daryl meant by ‘still holding on’. He told her he’d explain later. Daryl wanted to fight, he wasn’t letting this go. Finally, Charlie was fed up. He asked Isabella if she was ok. He told her that Daryl had had too much to drink and if she wanted to come with them, she could. She said ‘no thank you’ and then they left. 

“Why’d you do that, Daryl? He didn’t do anything wrong. We were just dancing. I’m sorry if I wanted to dance, but it’s a party. I’ve never been to something like this before.” She explained.

“Yes, ya’ have. Ya’ went to that bachelorette party, where ya’ learned all that slutty shit.” He snapped.  


Isabella was shocked. She couldn’t believe he’d just said that. Was he saying what they had done the night before meant she was slut? She almost started to cry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Daryl said trying to pull her close to him.  


She moved closer, but she wouldn’t look at him. After a while she said.

“Let’s get up and move around. Talk to people and stuff. I’m tired of just sitting here.” 

“I ain’t talkin’ ta none of these assholes and they don’t wanna’ talk ta me. So, fuck em!”

Isabella’s evening was not going as she had planned. They were supposed to come to the party, have a great time, she’d get Daryl to slow dance with her, then they head back to his place, where hopefully they’d make love for the first time. The beginning wasn’t going so well.


	29. That Night, Somewhere Around the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl continues in a downward spiral. Jax shows up and Daryl misunderstands his motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of angst in this chapter and I hope it comes across the way it's meant to. Hopefully! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. thank you!!

They just sat there, watching all the people dance, eat, talk to their friends and family, everybody was having fun except them. Isabella’s excitement was almost gone. She wanted so badly to be one of those people out there, the night that she’d so eagerly waited for was a complete disappointment. She looked over at Daryl who was just sitting there carving in the wooden bench with his pocket knife. Why was he acting this way? She wondered. Isabella stood up to look around. She was hoping she’d spot Rick or Chris and his wife, where was Charlie and Amber? She was tired of sitting there wasting the night, she wanted to walk around and look at things, maybe talk to some people. She leaned over to Daryl and told him that she was going to the restroom. He nodded and told her to go to the main office, right by the rear gate. He said that Rick would let her into the building, that way she didn’t have to use the porta potty. She wasn’t really going to the bathroom, she just wanted to get up and move about. She brushed back the hair on Daryl’s face and kissed him softly. He looked at her and half smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

While she was gone, Daryl went and got another beer. He figured he’d better get something to eat too, he was drunk and he didn’t want to get sick. He thought maybe the food would absorb some of the alcohol and sober him up a bit. So, he got a couple of corndogs and headed back to the table. While he was eating, Martinez walked up with his friend Shumpert. Caesar Martinez wasn’t exactly a friend of Daryl’s. Their relationship consisted of sarcastic remarks and general ball busting. Martinez and Shumpert both worked at a motorcycle shop in town, that’s how they’d met.

“Hey, Pussy.” Martinez said.

“Douche bag.” Daryl replied, giving him a heads up.

“What the fuck are you doin’ here. Didn’t think this was your kinda’ thing.” Martinez remarked.

“And it’s yer kinda’ thing? Besides, I heard they were turnin’ away assholes at the gate.” Daryl quipped.

“If they are, how’d you get in?” Martinez laughed back.

The three men talked for about 10 minutes and then Martinez and Shumpert took off. Daryl started looking around for Isabella, she’d been gone for a while, he hoped that she was being harassed or something. He finished his beer and stood up to quickly. His body was feeling no pain, but his mind was working overtime. If his brother could see him there, at a dance on a date to boot, he would have kicked his ass. The truth is Merle probably would’ve gone, just to raise hell and make sure people remembered who he was. Basically, getting drunk and making an ass out of himself. People would all shake their heads and whisper negative things about him. Just like Daryl knew they were doing to him at that very moment. But they weren’t. He made it to the gate, he tried to straighten up a little bit, so Rick wouldn’t know how drunk he was. When he reached the gate, he asked if Isabella had come back from the bathroom yet. Rick told him, he hadn’t seen her since they’d come in. Daryl assumed she’d gone to the porta potties after all.

He told Rick he wanted to get another pack of cigarettes out of his truck. Rick let him out of the gate and he headed toward the parked cars. When he reached the truck, he lit up a cigarette and grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of the back seat. He sat down on the tailgate, bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He thought about leaving, just getting in his truck, and taking off. But he couldn’t do that to Isabella, besides Rick would have kicked his ass. He took another drink, put it away and started back to the fairgrounds. He realized he did need another pack of cigarettes, so he turned around and went back. He opened the front passenger’s seat door and grabbed a pack out of his glove box, he went to put them in his pants pocket, but he still had Isabella’s bottle of pills in it. He took those out and threw them in the glove box, then started back. He tried to walk normal when he approached the gate. Rick let him through and he could smell the whiskey on him. He had a bad feeling.

“Hey, Daryl! You okay?” Rick hollered to him, as he walked away.

“Yep!” He hollered back and walked off to find Isabella. 

First, he went back to the table, but she wasn’t there. He looked over by the porta potties, but she wasn’t there. He walked down the line of vendors and he didn’t see her there either. He was half worried and half pissed. On the way back to the table, he got another beer.  
Isabella was just strolling around the fairgrounds, watching people have fun. She’d stopped by the dance floor and watched people dance. Everyone looked like they were having such a good time. She’d been gone a while and she didn’t want Daryl to be worried, so she headed back to the table, but he wasn’t there. So, she sat down and waited, she figured that he’d gone to get something to eat or drink. Isabella was getting depressed, so far, the night had been a disaster. Daryl wasn’t enjoying himself at all, everyone took off to do things on their own, she really thought this night would be different. She was busy playing with a salt shaker when someone sat down at the table across from her. She looked up.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doin’ sittin’ here all by yerself?” Jax asked with a big smile on his face.

Isabella looked around for Daryl quickly, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Daryl’s going to be back anytime now. You shouldn’t be here when he gets back.” 

“Why not? Me and Daryl are ok. Now, you didn’t answer my question. What’s a beautiful girl like you doin’ here all alone? If I was Daryl, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.” Jax said flirtatiously.

“You guys are ok? Really? They why did you embarrass him the other day, why’d you say those things about him?” She asked.

“I was just bustin’ his balls, besides I didn’t say nothin’ that wasn’t true. You should know that, you made it quite clear that you had been informed about his past.” He laughed and winked at her. He was remembering her little tirade and how she’d put him in his place. He loved it and he was curious about her. 

Isabella laughed a little because she had been pretty hard on him. “Sorry about that. You just made me so mad, I don’t understand why guys talk to each other like that. You guys are really fine? He told me you were a decent guy, in fact we got into an argument over what I said to you. He said you were a decent guy and I should mind my own business.” Isabella said looking down, all the while playing with the salt shaker.

Jax grabbed the shaker out of her hand, it was driving him nuts. “Decent, huh? Sorry ya’ got in a fight about it, I was pretty impressed by your rant. Ya’ really must care about him, huh?” 

“Yes, I do.” She said looking around. “I don’t know where he could be.”

“How long ya’ been with him?”

“Two weeks. We met two weeks ago, but it feels like I’ve known him my whole life. You know, he’s not the way he used to be, he’s changed. He much more mature and he doesn’t get drunk anymore. He’s really made something of himself.” She said confidently.

“I’m sure he has. Two weeks, huh. That is a lifetime for Daryl. Well, I think if I was gonna’ pick a girl to spend two weeks with, it would definitely be you.” Jax said, winking again.

“You’re a real charmer. Do the girls always fall for your lines?” She laughed. 

Jax was getting ready to answer when Daryl walked up.

“Where the fuck ya’ been?” He yelled. His face was red and he was sweating.

Isabella jumped. “I’ve been right here waiting for you.”

“No, you haven’t. I been by here a couple a times and you weren’t here. Now, where the fuck did ya’ go? Were you with him?” He shouted. 

Isabella didn’t know what to say, he was so angry. “No, I walked around a little bit and then I came back here and you were gone, so I sat down. Jax sat down with me about 20 minutes ago. We were just talking. Where were you?” She asked.  
Daryl ignored her and turned to Jax. “Whatta’ ya’ doin’, Jax? Why ya’ here?” 

“I’ve been sitting here talking to yer girl. I figured I’d keep an eye on her, since she was left here alone. Ya’ know there’s some real fuckers out there would try ta’ steal her away. You don’t think that’s what I was doin’? Cuz I would never do that.” He said sarcastically.  
Daryl eyeballed him for a few seconds, then turned to Isabella. “Don’t fuckin’ run off like that again. Are you hearin’ me? I didn’t know where the fuck ya’ were.” He said angrily. 

Isabella’s eyes started to tear up. He was so angry and he was embarrassing her by yelling at her in front of everyone. If people weren’t looking before, they were now. Jax wanted to say something about the way he was talking to her, but he figured it wasn’t his place, besides he didn’t know the dynamics of their relationship. It could’ve been a completely normal interaction between them.   
“I’m sorry, Daryl. I didn’t mean to worry you, I just wanted to look around a little bit and you didn’t want to, so I did it on my own. I should have told you what I was doing, but you don’t have to yell at me in front of all these people. You’re embarrassing me.” Isabella said sadly, wiping a tear out of her eye.

“Well, why not? I’m the embarrassment of the county.” He sneered at her. “Ain’t I?” He said, looking at Jax. Jax just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Then Daryl stumbled over his own feet and almost fell.

“Are you drunk, Daryl?” Isabella asked.  
Before Daryl answered Jax stood up and said, “I think you two need to be alone, so I’m gonna’ bounce. Nice talkin’ to ya’, Isabella. Good luck.” And he walked away.

“Are you drunk?” She asked again.

“Whattur you, my chaperone now?” Daryl said, sitting down where Jax had been.

“Why are you being like this? Why are you talking to me this way? I don’t understand.” She said as she started to tear up again.

“Ya’ don’t understand? Ain’t ya’ goin’ ta some fancy ass school to learn this kinda’ shit. Ain’t ya’ supposed to be able to read me?” 

“You’re being a real asshole, you know it.” Isabella sneered.  
“Don’t do that. Don’t fuckin’ cuss, it don’t suit ya’.” He said, calming down. “I’m sorry I bein’ this way, I was just worried about ya’ and then I come up and yer sittin’ here with him… Did he say anything to ya’? Ya’ know about me or anything?” 

“We talked about you, but it was all good. Do you feel sick? How much have you had to drink?” She said. 

“No! I ain’t sick. So, he didn’t say nothin’ about back when we were friends or nothin’?” He asked again.

“No! What happened between you two? Why won’t you tell me? He must have done something really bad for you to act like this. Please tell me.” Isabella pleaded.

“I don’t wanna’ talk about it no more. That shit’s in the past. Are ya’ mad at me?” He asked.

“No!” Isabella said as she got up and went to sit by him. 

“Why are we even still here?” He asked her.  
“We haven’t been here that long, plus Rick wanted to meet up with us, so he could introduce us to Jessie. I think Chris and Yvette and Charlie and Amber are coming back too. Can we please stay a little longer? Just to meet Jessie and then we can leav.” She asked, making a pouty face.

“Whatever!” He said, smiling and shaking his head.

Just then someone called out her name. They both turned to look and saw Maggie waving her over. Isabella told Daryl she’d be right back and left to see what Maggie wanted. Daryl said he was going to get another beer. She didn’t think that was a good idea, but she didn’t say anything. Daryl got his beer and returned to the table and sat down. He lit up a cigarette.

“Ya’ got another one of those?” Jax said, sitting down across from him.  
Daryl tossed him a cigarette and his lighter. “Whatta’ ya’ want? Why you comin’ around all of a sudden?” Daryl asked him.

“Can’t two old friends catch up?” Jax answered.

“Old friends? That’s what we are? Huh! Why ya’ really here? What’d ya’ say to Isabella?”

“I saw her sitting by herself, so I came over to say ‘hi’, that’s it. We talked about you. That girl really likes ya’. Ya’ got her fooled, don’t ya’?” Jax asked.

Daryl looked down. Jax still didn’t believe he’d changed, but he had. He had changed, he told himself, hadn’t he? Daryl chose to ignore Jax’s comment.

“Yer after her, ain’t ya’? That’s why yer here?” Daryl asked.

Jax laughed. “Ya’ think I’m after her? That’s what ya’ think? You think I’m tryin’ to get revenge? Same old Daryl, always paranoid the world is out to get him.”

This pissed Daryl off. He was getting ready to stand up and tell him off, when Isabella came back. She sat down next to him and smiled at both men. Jax got up to leave.

“If that’s what ya’ want to believe, Dixon, be my guest, but it ain’t true.” Jax said. He smiled at Isabella and walked off.

“I need ta’ take a piss. I’ll be back.” Daryl said and got up and walked toward the rear gate. 

So, there she was again, sitting alone. She watched Daryl walk away, more like stumble away. She wanted to know what happened between he and Jax so bad. Why wouldn’t Daryl tell her? Isabella wanted to leave, things were getting worse, Daryl was wasted and angry. This was the first time she’d seen him drunk, he was so different. It kind of scared her. She wondered how many beers he’d had. Isabella sat pondering the night and Daryl’s behavior. He’d been leaving subtle hints all week long and she just ignored them, because she was only thinking of herself. She knew what Daryl was doing, it was obvious to her now. He was right, she should have been able to read him, she could now. She had to fix this. She was hungry, so she went to get a piece of pie. People were starting to leave and the place was getting quieter. She got her pie and went back to the table. Charlie and Amber were there and this cheered her up. Pretty soon Chris and Yvette came back, and so did Maggie and Glenn. Rick and Jessie showed up shortly after they did. Isabella was excited. Rick introduced her to Jessie. Isabella was happy to meet her, but Jessie was kind of cold to her. Rick asked where Daryl was, Isabella told him. He just nodded and sat down. What was his friend up to?

Daryl stumbled out to the parking lot. He got the bottle and put the tailgate down and hopped up on it. He took a long drink and laid back in the truck bed. He was pretty wasted, but he’d been far worse than this. This was nothing compared to the old days. He lay there looking up at the stars, his legs dangling off the tailgate, when he felt someone touch his thigh.  
“Hi Daryl. I didn’t think you’d be here. It’s not really your type of thing.” A woman’s voice said.  
Daryl sat up quickly. When he saw her he rolled his eyes and laid back down.

“This night just keeps gettin’ better and better.” He said. “Whatta’ ya’ want, Crystal?”

“Nothin’, I just wanted to say ‘hi’. I was gonna’ ask you if you wanted to go get a drink, but I see you already have one. How about sharing.” 

Crystal said, reaching for the bottle.

Daryl gave it to her and watched her take a drink. Ya’ ain’t even supposed to be in this lot. Whatta’ ya’ doin’ here?”

“I just walked a friend out to his car.” She answered.

“A friend? Right. Ya’ had yer drink, now go away. I ain’t in the mood for yer bullshit tonight.” He snapped.

“Fine. I was just trying to be friendly. If you’re not busy later, I’ll be around. Hope I see ya’.” She said and walked toward the main gate.


	30. That Night, Definitely the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This terrible night comes to a terrible end. Daryl does and says things he'll soon come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cool chapter to write. Making Daryl so bad, is fun. But don't worry, he'll redeem himself, hopefully. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.  
> Just a note. I just realized I was using the wrong format to paste my work here, so all the words that I've italicized for extra emphasis were not shown in italics. I'm sorry, I hope it still read well. Bummer!!!

When Daryl got back to the table, everyone was sitting there. Isabella was talking with Maggie, Yvette, Jessie and Amber and the men were all talking to each other about work. ‘Fuck!’ He thought, ‘What is this, some kind of group date?’ He wasn’t in the mood to carry on a conversation with a bunch of guys and their girlfriends. This was too much for him, too conformed. A bunch of pussy whipped men sitting around talking, while their women talked about stupid shit like hair and shoes and what’s happening on Grey’s Anatomy. Nope that wasn’t for him. He would’ve left right then if he hadn’t been too drunk to drive. He approached everyone, they all said, ‘Hey, Daryl!’ He nodded to everyone and managed to walk a straight line to the table next to them and lay down on the bench. Isabella walked over to him and sat down at the end of the bench, near his head. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. The song ‘Crazy Love’, by Van Morrison came on and Isabella got excited.

“Daryl, please dance with me, this is one of my favorite songs. It’s a slow dance, all you have to do its stand there and move back and forth. Please, please, please!” She begged.

“I said, I ain’t dancin’! Get off my fuckin’ back already!” He yelled and sat up.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at them. Isabella was so embarrassed and hurt. She tried not to start crying, but wasn’t having much luck.

“HEY!” Rick hollered at him. “You don’t need to talk to her that way, I don’t care how drunk you are. You hear me?”

“Whatever!” Daryl said to Rick. “Go dance already, dance with whoever the fuck ya’ want to. I don’t care! As long as it ain’t me, I don’t give a fuck.” He said to Isabella.

“Come on, Isabella. Let’s go dance.” Rick said, holding his hand out to her.

She followed him out the dance floor. Daryl sat up and watched Rick put his arm around her waist and slowly move around the floor. At first, she looked sad, like she was crying, but then she started to smile and laugh a little. Daryl lit a cigarette. She looked so beautiful, he thought. He knew he’d really blown it, what the fuck was wrong with him. All he had to do was wear sleeves and stand there and move back and forth. He couldn’t do that for a girl like her. She was so nice and sweet and pretty. Then he remembered the night before, the photographs he’d taken of her and what she’d done to him after that. She was perfect and he’d blown it. She was too good for him, he thought. He knew it and so did everyone else, he was sure of it. Everyone was surely talking about him now, assholes. It never occurred to him that if people were indeed talking about him, that he’d played right into their hands, he’d made a spectacle of himself, just like a true Dixon, he’d proven everyone right. The thing was, nobody thought twice about him. They knew who he was, where he came from, but it was ancient history ever since Merle left and their dad died. But when he started yelling and being belligerent, they definitely took notice.

Rick and Isabella came back to the table. Chris stood up and said, ‘It’s my turn.’ And pulled her back out onto the floor. Maggie told Glenn to ask her to dance, but he didn’t want to. So, when they finished the dance, Amber asked Charlie to dance with her again. Of course, he had no problem with that. Amber had really taken a liking to Isabella. Daryl just sat there watching everyone dancing with his girl and she was having a ball. ‘Turn Me On’, by Nora Jones came on and Charlie and Isabella stayed out on the floor. He was holding her close, while they just danced around in a little circle. Of all the songs to come, it had to be that one, Daryl thought. He wanted to kick Charlie’s ass, he was so pissed. When the song was over he twirled her and dipped her again. Before they got back to the table, Daryl got up and staggered away. The place was really emptying out now, but there were still people milling around and dancing. Yvette decided to leave, then so did Maggie. They had each driven themselves and Rick had already told the deputies, whether they’d worked that night or not, that they needed to be there when the place was empty because they needed to search the grounds and the barn area and the parking lots to make sure everyone was gone. A few years earlier, someone had passed out in the barn and when he woke up, he couldn’t get out. They said, ‘goodbye’ to Isabella and left. Rick told everyone to do what they wanted until the night was over. So, Glenn took off to eat something. Chris, Charlie and Rick left to talk to the head of the Chamber of Commerce. Rick and Charlie both asked Isabella if she wanted to go home, but she said ‘no’, she was staying with Daryl that night. Rick said as soon as he was done with a few things, he’d drive them to Daryl’s house in Daryl’s truck and Charlie could follow in his truck to bring Rick back. She said, ‘ok’.

So, there she was sitting with Amber and Jessie. After about 5 minutes, Jessie told them she was going home too. Amber asked Isabella if she wanted to go with her to get a glass of wine. Isabella told her that she was going to look for Daryl. They each went their separate ways.

Daryl opened his eyes, he must have passed out. He had to pee, but he didn’t think he could make it the office building before he peed his pants. So, he jumped down out of the truck bed and unzipped his pants. People were coming, so he stumbled into the grassy area where there were trees, he peed and when he zipped up his jeans his lighter fell out. It was dark and he couldn’t see, so he stumbled around looking for it. He found it, stood up and started to walk back to the truck, but he tripped over a sprinkler head and fell down a little embankment. He just laid there for a minute or two trying to get his bearings.

Isabella reached the truck, she saw the tailgate was down, so she hoped he was laying in the back. He wasn’t and he wasn’t inside the truck either, so she headed back to the fairgrounds.

Daryl clawed his way to the top of the embankment. When he got to the top he started laughing ‘I’m fucked up’ he said to himself. He staggered back to the truck, he was seeing double by this point, but he wasn’t going to quit. He grabbed the bottle and took another drink. He’d drank at least 2/3’s of the bottle, he was going to pay for this in the morning, but he didn’t care. He could hardly stand, let alone walk a straight line. He leaned up against his truck. He thought about her dancing close with Charlie, then Jax and the hug. ‘What the fuck? She’s probably with him right now.’ He thought. He was going to go find her and get her back. So, he started staggering toward the rear gate. About half way there he passed Martinez and Shumpert.

“Hey, man. You look fucked up.” Martinez said.

“Nah, I’m all right. Ya’ seen Jax around?” Daryl asked him. Martinez and Shumpert both worked at Jax’s motorcycle shop.

Martinez started laughing. “Yeah, I seen him. Mother fucker was getting his knob bobbed out by the barn. She was on her knees and everything.” He continued laughing.

Daryl’s heart dropped. “Who was she? What’d she look like?” He asked eagerly.

“I dunno man, I never saw her before. I couldn’t see her face, ya’ know what I mean? She had long dark hair and she was wearin’ a short blue dress. Why, ya’ know her?” Martinez asked.

Just then Daryl threw up. Martinez and Shumpert jumped back. Martinez laughed.

“Man, you _are_ fucked up. You ain’t drivin’ are you? You need help back to your truck?” He asked.

Daryl’s head was spinning, he didn’t know if he’d thrown up from the alcohol or the thought of his beautiful Isabella down on her knees.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just leave me the fuck alone.” He said sitting down on the pavement.

“Well, fuck you then. Pussy.” Martinez said as they walked away.

Daryl didn’t know what to do. He was beyond pissed, but mostly hurt. He thought she was different, special, but she was just like every other whore out there. His mind was going crazy with thoughts of her, his heart was going crazy with pain. ‘Fuck her! Stupid bitch.’ He said to himself. He tried to get up, he felt like crying, but there was no way he was going to let some bitch make him do that. So, he just sat there for a minute. When someone approached him.

“What are you doin’ down there, Daryl Dixon?” Crystal said. “Want some company?”

Daryl was getting ready to cuss her out, but he changed his mind. “Yeah, help me up. Ya’ wanna’ party? Let’s party.”

“You know what I want.” Crystal said seductively.

“Help me up then.”

She bent over and pulled him up, she helped him back to his truck. When they got there, he attacked her. His kisses were wet and sloppy, his hands were all over her body.

“Ya’ still want me?” He said to her.

“You know I do.” Crystal replied.

Daryl opened the back door and they climbed in. He pushed her down on the seat, he was kissing her neck and pulling up her skirt at the same time.

“Ya’ got a condom?” She asked.

“No.” He slurred.

“I have one.” She said, opening her purse and pulling out a rubber.

“Course ya’ do. Put in on me. Come on, let’s get this party started.” He said. His head was spinning, was he really doing this? He said, ‘fuck it!’ there was no reason for him to change, he was just gonna’ be Daryl Dixon, he’d live up to what he thought, everyone’s expectations of him were. Crystal grabbed his jeans and started to unzip them.

“You’re not even hard, Daryl. I can’t put it on, if you’re not hard.”

“I’ll get there. Come on, baby, turn me on.” He said as he pulled her down for another kiss.

He was pulling up her top and was biting her neck when he moaned,

“Oh, Isabella!”

“What the fuck? Who the fuck is Isabella?” Crystal yelled.

“I didn’t say that, c’mere.” He said trying to pull her back down.

“You’re not even hard, Daryl and you called me some other bitch’s name. I’ve waited a long time for this, but you can’t even get it up. I’m outta’ here.” She said, pushing him off her.

“Oh, c’mon. Ya’ want me and ya’ know it. Just give me a couple minutes. Don’t leave.” He said laughing.

“Fuck you, Daryl. Some other time, when you can actually rise to the occasion. Bye.” She said, climbing out of the truck.

“Fuck you, ya’ stupid bitch. It’s cuzza you I can’t get it up. You couldn’t get me goin’. It’s yer loss.” He yelled after her.

Back at the fairgrounds everyone was searching for Daryl. They’d combed the entire area. Jax had stayed behind to help look for him. Rick, Charlie, Chris, Glenn, Jenner, Jax and Isabella were standing in front of the dance floor, Isabella had started to cry because she was worried about him. Jax put his arm around her to comfort her.

“There he is.” Glenn said, pointing at a drunken Daryl walking up behind them. They all turned and looked. Just as he reached them, Jax turned around and no sooner was Daryl’s fist in his face. Jax fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Rick and Charlie ran toward Daryl, Jax got to his feet and hit Daryl square in the jaw. Daryl stumbled backward, when he got his footing, he lunged for Jax, but Rick and Daryl caught him and pulled him back.

“Let him go, let him go.” Jax yelled.

Daryl tried to shake them off him, but he couldn’t. They were holding him back and it took the both of them to do it. Daryl was strong, but somehow being drunk made him stronger.

“Ya’ fucked my girl. Mother fucker. Ya’ had ta get even, you fucking prick.” Daryl screamed.

Everyone was confused. What was he talking about? Isabella was really crying now. She tried to touch him to calm him down.

“Don’t touch me you stupid bitch.” He yelled to her. “Let me go, God damn it. I ain’t gonna’ hit him no more.” He yelled at Rick and Charlie.

“You need to calm your ass down, Daryl. Nothing happened between them, we’ve all been searching for you for the last hour. Now calm down.” Rick tried to reason with him.

“Fuck you, Rick. Ya’ don’t know her, she’s been playin’ us the whole time. She ain’t what she seems.” Daryl screamed.

Everyone was stunned. Isabella was balling, Chris was trying to comfort her. Jax was trying to convince Daryl that nothing happened between them. Rick and Charlie were trying to reason with Daryl, but there _was no_ reasoning with him. Glenn and Jenner just stood there and watched in shock.

“Let go a me.” He yelled at Rick. “You had me fooled, ya’ fuckin’ bitch…”

“Daryl, shut the fuck up. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk and you’re making an ass out of yourself.” Rick said.

“I thought ya’ were different, but ya’ played me. I shoulda’ never got messed up with ya’. Yer just like the rest of ‘em, yer a fucking whore.” Daryl spit out to Isabella.

“That’s it. I told you to shut the fuck up.” Rick yelled as he hit Daryl square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. He fell hard to the ground. Everyone just stood there looking at each other. Isabella ran over to Daryl to see if he was ok.

“Don’t bother with him, Isabella. He’s not worth it.” Charlie told her.

She was sobbing.

“You need to go now, Jax. We got this, we’ll take care of them.” Rick said.

Jax put his arms up in the air. “Hey, nothin’ happened. Ya’ know that, right?” Rick nodded to him.

“I’m so sorry, Jax. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have danced with anyone. I shouldn’t have made him bring me here. I’m so sorry.” Isabella cried.

“It ain’t yer fault, girl. Daryl did this to himself, he’s his own worst enemy, he always has been. Ya’ gonna’ be ok? Ya’ want me to stay?” Jax asked her.

“I said, you need to go now. We’ll take care of her.” Rick said sternly.

“Just askin’. I’m outta’ here. See ya’ Isabella. Good luck.” Jax said as he left.

“What are we supposed to do with him.” Glenn asked, pointing at a knocked-out Daryl. “Take him to the drunk tank?”

“No, I’m not doing that. I… “Just then a call came over Rick’s radio. There had been a three-car accident out on the highway and they were to respond asap. “Fuck!” Rick yelled. “Chris, you and Charlie head out there. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Jenner, you drive Daryl home in his truck and make sure he gets inside ok. Glenn, you follow him in the cruiser. Then you can take Isabella home. I’m sorry Isabella, I’ll be home as soon as I can. Are you going to be all right alone?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Rick gave her a big hug, he told he’d do everything he could to fix things, he kissed her on the forehead and left. Glenn went and got Daryl’s truck and drove it on the grounds. Then he and Jenner poured Daryl into the back seat. Isabella got in the front and they left for Daryl’s house.


	31. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. This chapter is about how both, Isabella and Daryl each deal with what happened the night before. From her perspective and his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was exhausting to write. I tried to put as much emphasis on the emotional aspect of Isabella's side. I hope it came through. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you. Enjoy.

She stayed up all night taking care of him and cleaning up his mess. When Jenner and Glenn brought Daryl home the night before, Isabella told them that she was staying. She was worried about him being by himself, especially after being knocked out. Glenn said, Rick would be pissed if they left her there. Jenner agreed, they tried to convince her not to stay. They said things like, ‘he can take care of himself, you deserve better.’ and ‘I can’t believe you care what happens to him, after what he did to you!’ She didn’t care, she said she was staying and that was final. Rick did end up calling her to see if she was ok. She told him not to worry and asked him to pick her up in the morning around 9:00 am. He agreed and told her to call him if she needed him for any reason and hung up.

When Glenn and Jenner pulled Daryl out of the backseat, he was semi conscience, incoherent but conscience. They drug him to the door, Isabella unlocked the door and they drug him into the living room and dumped him on the floor. Daryl was rambling, but he eventually passed out again. She took off his boots and took them to the garage to clean the vomit off in the utility sink. She was in the middle of scrubbing when she heard a loud thump. Isabella ran inside to see what happened. Daryl had woke up and tried to get up. He almost made it out of the living room, when he ran into the coffee table and fell. A full ashtray was knocked off and there were cigarette butts and ashes everywhere. She helped him up and as soon as he was standing, he threw up on the blankets, the coffee table and himself. Isabella half dragged and half walked him to the bathroom, while he was throwing up all along the way. She got him to the bathroom and let him sink down on to the floor. The toilet was disgusting, so she ran to get some bleach cleaner. She came back and cleaned the toilet, so he had a clean place to rest his head.

She still had her dress on and now she was a mess. She remembered her bag in the backseat, so she ran out to grab it, so she could change. Isabella found the whiskey bottle on the floor in the back. She wasn’t that surprised. She quickly changed and returned to the bathroom. Daryl was resting his head on the toilet seat. He’d gotten sick everywhere, but the toilet. He came to and asked her what she was doing. She told him and he said, ‘ok’ and threw up again. When she thought it was safe she got him to stand up. He was a mess. She wanted to clean him up right there, but he was struggling with her to get back into the living room to lay down.

Isabella helped him to the couch and sat him there. She cleaned up the butts and the vomit from his blankets. Then she took the blankets out to the laundry. She found some fresh blankets and sheets in a box in one of the bedrooms. Once she got his bed made, she helped him lie down on his back, so she could clean him up. She needed to take his clothes off, because he had thrown up on himself. She took off his vest and his shirt and then his pants and socks. She ran to the bedroom and found a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Before she dressed him, she got a washrag and soap and cleaned his face, neck and hands and tried to clean as much of the vomit out of his hair, as she could.

Once he was clean, Isabella stopped and caught her breath for a minute. She sat there looking at him, he was so beautiful, not just his looks, but his entire being. He was a good man, he just had a lot of demons. She knew why he’d done what he’d done, right up until the end and the whiskey just fueled his insecurities. But, she didn’t understand why he’d think she’d be with somebody else, especially his ex-best friend. Isabella laid her head down on his chest for a minute, she loved him and she understood him. He was damaged, but then again, so was she. But no matter how much she loved him, she didn’t know if she could forget the things he’d said to her. She sat up, kissed his forehead and tried to sit him up to put his shirt on. He kept falling back down, so she thought if she got behind him, she could prop him up. Before she could sit him up again, he rolled over on his stomach and that’s when she saw them. Her eyes welled up with tears, she took a deep breath in and when she exhaled a lurid cry came out of her mouth. Horrible, deep, ugly scars, covered his back.

She started to cry and she didn’t just whimper, she bawled and bawled and bawled some more. She cried for Daryl’s pain, inside and out. She cried for that night and her disappointment and hurt feelings. She cried for her brother and the fact that he didn’t care about her at all. She cried for her lifetime of loneliness, insecurity, and fear. She cried for lives that she and Daryl could have had, if it weren’t for evil monsters and she cried for anyone who’d ever felt alone, afraid or abandoned and didn’t have someone to turn to, someone to hug them, dry their tears and tell them that everything was going to ok, but she cried mostly for that innocent little boy, whose father had left his mark forever on his back, as a constant reminder that he was weak. She cried until there were no more tears and she felt cleansed. Then she gathered her wits and got her bearings and continued with the task at hand. She ran her hands softly across his back and then she kissed every scar. She rolled him over, propped him and put his t-shirt on. Then his sweats and a clean pair of socks. She tucked him into his blankets and proceeded to clean up the mess.

First, she started the laundry. Then she cleaned up the bathroom and toilet and then she mopped up the floor that he’d vomited all over, trying to get to the bathroom. And lastly, she cleaned up herself. By the time she was finished, it 5:30 am. Daryl was stirring, he tossed and turned and was whimpering things like, ‘Don’t!’ and ‘Please stop!’ He curled up in a little ball and started crying. Isabella ran to his side. He must be having one of his nightmares, she thought. She kneeled beside him, when she touched him, he flinched like someone was hurting him. Isabella didn’t know whether she should wake him up, her dr. had told her it could be traumatizing to the one that’s dreaming. She sat down and put his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and face softly and whispered in his ear. ‘You don’t have to be afraid, because I’m here and I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. You’re safe with me, you can trust me, I love you.’ She kept stroking his hair and whispering for about 5 minutes. He slowly calmed down, when she stopped he barely opened his eyes and reached out his hand and touched hers for just a second, then passed out again.

At 8:00 am she made some fried breakfast potatoes and bacon. She put it on a plate and covered it with a cloth with a note that said, ‘Just needs to be heated up.’ Then she made him a pot of coffee and poured him a glass of orange juice. By the time she was done, Rick had pulled up. Isabella kissed him on the forehead again, put her phone down on his table and left.

Daryl woke up about an hour later. He didn’t know how he’d gotten home or who and why someone changed his clothes. He thought about his back, did someone see it? They must have. His head was pounding, he had dry mouth and his jaw hurt. ‘What the fuck happened last night?’ He asked himself. Then it all came rushing back to him. He ran to the bathroom and threw up again. He noticed that the bathroom was clean, in fact everything smelled fresh. His head hurt, his jaw hurt, his arm hurt from falling down that hill, but his heart hurt most of all. He thought about his beautiful, perfect rabbit. He could see her face vividly in his head, she was smiling and then she was down on her knees in front of Jax. He thought he was going to throw up again.

He walked back into the kitchen, he saw her phone sitting on the table. He picked it up and looked at it, then put it down. He could smell something good, so he found his way to the counter where he found the food and her note. She’d put a little heart at the bottom, like she always did when she left him a note. He huffed, wadded it up and threw it away. Daryl poured himself a cup of coffee, found some ibuprophen, downed the oj and popped his food into the microwave. While he was waiting, he looked around and he noticed the laundry folded on the table. She’d done all his laundry and his blankets and sheets. Why? Why did she do all this after what she’d done to him? He wondered. Did she actually think that he’d forgive her just because she’d done a few chores and cooked him some bacon? The bacon was good, but not that good. She was fucked up in the head, the girl had serious problems. He hoped she wouldn’t be one of those fatal attraction girls, calling him and crying all the time. Suddenly, he missed her and his heart broke a little bit more.

“Oh, Fuck!” He said, out loud. Crystal. Thank God, he didn’t sleep with her, he would have never been able to get rid of her. She was _definitely_ a fatal attraction girl, she’d be calling him and crying all the time. He was never going back to that gas station again. This was probably the first time in history a guy was actually happy that he couldn’t get a boner. The microwave went off, he sat down on the sofa and ate. When he was done, he lit up a cigarette. Man, his face hurt. He got up and went to the mirror. He had a bruise on his cheekbone, that was from Jax. Mother fucker! And his jaw was out of whack, that was from Rick. Rick. He wondered why he hadn’t called him to check on him after all he’d been through. He wondered if maybe Rick was pissed because of the scene he’d made. Obviously, he was or else he wouldn’t have hit him. ‘Rick hit _me_!’ He said. ‘Rick hit _me_!’ Why? He was the one that was wronged.

Maybe I should call him. Daryl picked up his phone and hit the home button and there she was. The picture he’d taken, standing above her. God, she was beautiful. He’d sent that picture to his phone and it was his lock screen saver. That was one of the best nights of his life. Even if she hadn’t of gone down on him, it still would have one of the best. His heart ached, he tried not to think of her, but it wasn’t working. Why did he feel so broken up about this girl, after what she’d done? He felt like someone died, he felt lost and confused. He was right. Women were trouble. ‘Never again!’ He thought. ‘I don’t want no fuckin’ part of it.’ The only other time he’d felt this bad was when his friendship ended with Jax. Daryl thought maybe he deserved this, maybe it was poetic justice. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell! He totally forgot about making the call and put the phone down.

Daryl took a shower, he just stood there and let the hot water run over his body. He started thinking about that night on the hill. All the things he’d told her and all the things she’d told him. Maybe it was his fault, maybe if he hadn’t taken her to the dance, she wouldn’t have hooked up with Jax _or_ maybe he forced her. She was naïve, innocent. Yes, maybe that’s what happened. He probably should call Rick, you know, just to check and see if everything’s all right. All kinds of shit was going through his head, he was trying to rationalize everything, it was his way of coping.

After he was dry, he got dressed. He was putting his socks on when someone knocked on the door. It’s probably Rick, he thought. He answered the door.

“Man, yer really trying to get yer ass kicked, ain’t ya’? What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here, besides riskin’ yer health?” Daryl said.

“Daryl… Can I come in?” Jax asked.

“Why? I don’t wanna’ hear nothin’ ya’ gotta’ say.”

“I think you’ll wanna’ hear this. Just let me in, so I can say my peace and then I’ll leave. Ok?” Jax said.

Daryl stepped out of the way to let him in. Jax entered the house and looked around. “Wow! This is nice. Ya’ did a really good job.”

“Did ya’ come here to give me decorating advice or is there somethin’ else?” Daryl asked.

“Last night, man. Ya’ got it all wrong. You were fucked up, I mean really fucked up. Nothin’ happened between me and Isabella. I don’t know why ya’ thought somethin’ did? What happened, man?” Jax asked.

“Don’t even try ta feed me a bunch a bullshit, asshole. I know what happened. I seen ya’ with her, dancin’, huggin’ her, touchin’ her chin. I was drunk, but I remember.”

“That’s why ya’ threw a fit, over a dance?”

“I know what happened after that.” Daryl said accusingly.

“What happened? I’d really like ta’ know, cuz I ain’t rememberin’ nothin’. What happened?”

“Someone saw you, they told me what happened. I know she sucked yer dick.” Daryl yelled.

“WHAT? What the fuck are you talkin’ about? I wasn’t with her, I was with someone else. I was with Amy.” Jax explained.

“You were with a girl with long dark hair and a short blue dress. Martinez told me.”

“Yeah! That was Amy. She has long dark hair and she was wearin’ a blue mini type thing. A dress.” Jax replied.

“Who the fuck is Amy?” Daryl yelled.

“Amy, Amy, ya’ know her. She’s Crystal’s baby sister. She just turned 18.”

Daryl thought long and hard. Was Jax telling the truth? Could he have been totally wrong?

“Hold on, let me process this. You say you were with Amy, Crystal’s sister and she’s the one that blew you in the barn? It wasn’t Isabella?” Daryl asked.

“Yes! That’s what I’m tryin’ ta’ tell ya’. Man, that girl wouldn’t be with someone like me. She’s got it bad for ya’, all she did was talk about ya’ the whole damn time. It was gettin’ old, all the lovey dovey bullshit she had ta’ say about ya’. Although, I don’t know how she feels about ya’ now. I mean, ya’ called her a whore, in front of everyone.” Jax laughed.

Daryl shut his eyes tight. ‘Oh my God, what did I do?’ He thought. “Have ya’ seen her? Do ya’ know how she is?”

“How would I see her. Last time I seen her, she was bawlin’ her eyes out cuz, you just humiliated her in front of a crowd. Rick had to put ya’ down and the first thing she did was run over to ya’ ta’ see if you were hurt. Then the sheriff made me leave. That’s all I saw.”

“Fuck! I gotta’ think about this. Ya’ need ta’ go.” He shook his head and added. “Oh… about hittin’ ya’… ya’ know?”

Jax laughed. “Yeah, I know. Uh… I guess you don’t want Isabella findin’ out about Crystal, huh?”

“Whatta’ ya’ know about that?” Daryl hesitantly asked.

“She told her sister that ya’ wanted ta’ fuck her, but ya’ couldn’t get it up.” Jax smiled. “What were you thinkin’? She’s a fuckin’ skank, her sister’s cool, but Crystal?” Jax said laughing.

“Fuck! I didn’t know what I was doin’. I was pissed about you and Isabella, so I tried to hook up with her in the parking lot. I’m glad my dick wasn’t workin’. It probably took one look at her and got scared.” Daryl laughed. “Isabella can’t find out about this. Who else did she tell?” Daryl asked.

“Man, I dunno. Just keep ‘em apart.” Jax laughed. “Dude, good luck. I hope ya’ can smooth things over with yer girl. If I was her, I wouldn’t forgive ya’” He laughed again and shook his head. “You were fuckin’ harsh.”

“All right!!!! Just go.” Daryl said angrily. “I gotta’ think about shit.”

Jax said ‘goodbye’ and left. Daryl’s head was killing him. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, “What the fuck did I do? What the fuck _do_ I do?”


	32. I Was Made for Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl musters up the courage to face Isabella. Isabella had to explain to him why he acted the way he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you'll be thinking after you read this chapter. Isabella is too soft on Daryl. Be patient, I'm building toward something. Lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

There was a knock at the door, Rick was in the kitchen, so he peaked out the dining room window and saw Daryl’s truck in the driveway. He thought it was funny that he knocked, he always just walked in. He was sure that Daryl was apprehensive of his mood, because of what happened the night before. Rick had never hit him before, but he had to put Daryl down before he did any more damage.  Daryl pushed Rick’s patience and made him angry, which was not a good or easy thing to do, but no matter what Daryl had done, he was still his brother and his best friend. Rick opened the door, Daryl stood there looking down at the ground. He couldn’t even look Rick in the eye.

“Why didn’t you just walk in?” Rick asked.

“Dunno’, thought maybe you’d hit me again.” Daryl answered.

Rick sighed. “What are you doing here, Daryl? Have you come to your senses?”

“Yeah! Is she here? Can I talk to her?” He asked.

“Come on in. She’s in her room. She’s been in bed all day, but she hasn’t slept. She hasn’t slept or eaten or anything. She’s just been back there crying her eyes out and for some reason she keeps playing ‘I Was Made for Loving You’, by Kiss over and over again. I don’t get it. God, Daryl. What the fuck happened last night? Where did you ever get the idea that she was hooking up with Jax? Was it the whiskey, did you see something, what?”

“It’s stupid. I don’t know what happened. I was fucked up and I seen ‘em dancin’ and it pissed me off, so I left. Then in the parkin’ lot someone said Jax was with a girl in the barn. He said, she had long dark hair and was wearin’ a short blue dress, so I thought it was her. It seemed to make sense at the time. Now it just seems stupid. I was fucked up, I didn’t know what I was doin’.”

“Why’d you drink the whiskey in the first place, you know what it does to you, why would you take a chance like that? Damn it Daryl, I thought you’d learned your lesson a long time ago, but apparently, you hadn’t.” Rick said in a disappointed tone.

Daryl looked down, he was so ashamed of himself. He didn’t know what to say to his best friend. Rick was right, he always was. He’d made a mess out of things last night, probably the worst mess he’d ever made and there had been some real doozies. The important thing was that he was there now. He’d gotten the courage to drive over, then he’d sat in the driveway mustering up the courage to come to the door, now he needed the courage to face her.

“I’m not sure if she wants to see you. I mean, I don’t know if she’s ready for it yet. Like I said, she’s been in bed, crying all day. She cried all the way home this morning. I hope you know what you’re doing, you can’t hurt her anymore, I don’t think she could take it and whatever you do, don’t upset her again. Do you even know what you’re going to say?” Rick asked.

“No, I didn’t give it much thought. I just knew I had to see her. So, she’s been cryin’ all day? Has she said anything? I mean, like did she say, she hated me or never wanted to see me again? Did she say those things?” Daryl asked.

“No, she didn’t say anything like that. When I picked her up this morning, she got into the Bronco, put on her seatbelt, and started bawling. I pulled over to try and calm her down. She said, she didn’t want to talk. Then when we got home, she went right to bed. Take it easy on her, ok? You broke her heart last night, Daryl. She was crushed.”

Daryl nodded his head and started down what seemed to be the longest hallway in history. Her door was open, he stood in the doorway looking at her. She was laying with her back to the door and Rick was right, she was still crying and Kiss was still singing that song. Daryl swallowed hard and stepped into the room.

“Rabbit?” He said unsure of himself.

She didn’t say anything, she just turned off the music, she didn’t even roll over.

“Rabbit. I… Can I talk to ya’? I mean, is it ok that I’m in here? Can ya’ roll over, so I can see ya’?” He pleaded.

“No! I look horrible, my eyes are all swollen. Just say what you need to say and go.” Isabella cried.

“Please stop cryin’. I know ya’ got every right ta be mad at me. I mean, I wouldn’t blame ya’ if ya’ told me to go fuck myself, but can I just tell ya’ what happened last night?”

Isabella tried to take a breath, but she couldn’t because her nose was all stopped up. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose, but she didn’t roll over.

“Ain’t ya’ gonna’ say nothin’? I mean, fuckin’ yell at me, curse me, throw somethin’ at me, just turn around and look at me.” Daryl begged. “Just let me explain and then ya’ can throw my ass out, ok?”

“I know why you did what you did. I mean, I don’t know why you thought that I was messing around with Jax, that I can’t understand, but I know why you acted the way you did, why you drank a whole bottle of whiskey, why you ruined our night. But, I would like to hear your version.” Isabella said, finally rolling over.

Daryl’s heart broke. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was all messed up, but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

“I guess I drank the whiskey cuz I was tryin’ ta’ relax. I told ya’ I didn’t wanna’ go to that thing. I kep thinkin’ if I had one more drink, I’d feel better, but it just made it worse. It made me mad, everything was pissin’ me off. I just shouldn’t a drank the whiskey that’s all. And the thing with Jax, I seen ya’ dancin’ and then he hugged ya’, it pissed me off, so I went out to the parking lot for another drink and some guy told me that Jax was gettin’ a blow job in the barn from a girl with long dark hair and a short blue dress. I thought it was you. See, there’s somethin’ ya’ don’t know about me and Jax. It’s why we stopped bein’ friends, it’s why I thought he was goin’ after you. It seems stupid now, but at the time, with the way I was feelin’, it seemed like it made sense.” Daryl tried to explain.

“That makes perfect sense and I know what happened between you and Jax, he told me. So, I can understand you thinking that he may have been out for revenge, only I thought you knew _me_ better than that. I thought you understood when I said that you were who I wanted, you and no one else.” She said sadly.

“I know what ya’ said, but I was fucked up. I wasn’t thinkin’ right. I don’t know what ta’ say ta’ make it better. I didn’t mean the things I said to ya’ last night. I don’t think those things about ya’, ya’ gotta’ believe me.” He pleaded.

“Nothing you can say, will make it better. I just need to work through this. I have to accept that it happened and then I can move on. My heart hurts.” She started crying again, making Daryl’s heart sink into his stomach. “You scared me, you were angry and violent. I can’t handle someone else like that in my life. You just scared me that’s all. I don’t like conflict. Things like last night throw my whole nervous system out of whack. I feel like everything’s upside down.”

“Whatta’ ya’ mean ‘someone else’? Who else yells at ya’? Yer brother? Does he yell at ya’ like that? Does he threaten ya’? Tell me the truth.”  Daryl said angrily.

Isabella was still crying. She was talking about her brother, but she didn’t want to Daryl to know the truth about how he treated her. “Just never mind.” Was all she said.

“Are ya’ gonna’ forgive me or not? I don’t know what else ta’ say.” He said.

Isabella laughed through her tears. “You haven’t even said that you’re sorry. I mean, I know you are, but you haven’t said it. All you’ve done is blame the whiskey. Which yes, was a huge part of it, but it wasn’t all of it. I think that something would have still happened even if you hadn’t of drank the whiskey, the alcohol just made what was inevitable even worse.” She explained.

“Whatta’ ya’ mean by that? Ya’ think I was gonna’ blow it, no matter what?” He snarled. “Is that what ya’ think?”

“That’s what I know and you don’t get to treat me like crap just because you’re af…. afraid.”

“I ain’t afraid a nothin’’ He growled.

“Yes, you are and until you face it, you’re going to keep repeating the same patterns over and over again.” Isabella said.

Daryl started pacing back and forth. “What the fuck am I afraid of, huh? Tell me what the fuck do I have to be afraid of? Tell me!” Daryl spit out.

“You’re afraid of everything. Why do you think you drank that whiskey in the first place? Think hard.”

“I told ya’ why! I needed ta’ relax!” He hollered.

“But, why did you _need_ to relax?” She asked.

“How the fuck should I know. You seem to be the expert on why people do the shit they do. You tell me! Why did I need ta’ relax, college girl?”

“Ok, I’ll tell you. You needed to relax, because you were nervous about going to the dance. You were afraid people would judge you, because of your dad and Merle. You were afraid of being seen with me…”

Daryl cut in. “Why the fuck would I be afraid of being seen with ya’? That don’t make no sense! We go places all the fuckin’ time.”

“I said, you were _afraid_ of being seen with me, not embarrassed. We do go places all the time, but it’s casual, we’re not in the spotlight. For some reason, you put way too much emphasis on that dance. You made it much larger than it really was. You were afraid to be seen with me in a more formal setting, with other couples. You didn’t want people making assumptions about our relationship, because you haven’t quite figured it out yourself. You thought that if they assumed I was your girlfriend, then magically I would be and you weren’t sure you wanted that or not.”

Daryl sat down on the carpet beside the bed and crossed his legs. “That’s stupid!” He huffed.

“Is it? Are you my boyfriend, Daryl or are we just friends, hanging out? That’s what you told Rick. How would you define us?” Isabella asked.

“I dunno’! We’re friends and we’re hangin’ out. Fuck! I dunno’. That’s a trick question.” Daryl huffed again.

“If someone asked you if I was your girlfriend what would you say? You told Rick we were just friends, but you told Jax, I was your girl. You get mad and jealous every time Charlie is near me, you saw me dance with Jax and you got enraged. You must have been jealous or do you get that way with all your _friends_?”

Daryl snorted. “Jealous? Huhhh! I ain’t jealous of nobody. That’s stupid. Whatta’ I gotta’ be jealous about?”

“Deep inside you think you’re not good enough for me. You want to be with me, but you’re afraid that if you let yourself feel something for me, you’ll end up losing me, because you think you don’t deserve to be happy.” She explained.

“Now you’re on ta’ somethin’. I ain’t good enough for ya’! It don’t take a genius to figure that out.”

“But you are good enough.” Isabella shook her head out of frustration. “It’s not even about that. You think because you had a tough time growing up and you got into a lot of trouble a long time ago, that you don’t deserve happiness like everyone else? Your monster of a father instilled that in you to make you weak, to make you feel inferior to everyone else. That made him feel stronger and more powerful. He was an ass…” She stopped because she remembered how angry Daryl had gotten when she cursed. He raised an eyebrow at her. “dick. Can I say dick?” She asked him. He nodded and she rolled her eyes. “He controlled you with fear and that fear has followed you your whole life. The scars he left on the inside are far worse than the ones he left on the outside.” Daryl looked down and then back up at her. She smiled sweetly at him and he made a half smile in the corner of his mouth. “If anything, you deserve more happiness and so do I, because we made it. We didn’t let life take us down, we rose above our crappy childhoods and made something of ourselves. You think people see you for what you were, not how you are now. You think everyone is judging you, talking about you, expecting the worst from you.

 Nobody even noticed you last night, not until you lost your mind. You sabotaged yourself. You were so concerned with what everyone thought, you inadvertently gave them just what you thought they expected from you. Had they been judging you, all you would have done was prove them right. You sabotaged us too. You are so afraid of being happy, because you think if you are, something bad will happen and you’ll lose it. So, you tried to ruin it yourself first, that way you won’t have to be disappointed. You can just feel sorry for yourself and tell yourself ‘Oh, I don’t deserve to be happy.’ That’s a bunch of BS. You’re afraid of the pain you might feel losing whatever makes you happy, so you just stay miserable. You’re getting pain either way, so why not risk it and let a little bit of good into your life? You were mean to me subconsciously, to drive me away. You thought if you treated me bad enough, I’d leave you and that way you could blame me and still feel sorry for yourself, thinking I left you because you weren’t good enough AND the whiskey just fueled your behavior, making everything a hundred times worse.” She paused and looked at him. “You’re being awfully quiet. Is any of this making sense?”

“I dunno’… I mean, yeah. I ain’t stupid, ya’ know.”

“That’s not what I meant. I felt like I was being monotonous, that’s why I said that.” She explained.

“What’s mono not us?

Isabella giggled and got a dirty look from Daryl. “Monotonous. It means repetitive. Like I was saying the same thing over and over again.”

“Oh.” He scratched his head and added. “I understand, I guess. Is this what them scholarship people are paying all that money for? So, ya’ can sit around and analyze me? You _always_ know shit. It bugs the fuck outta’ me.”

“Yeah, that’s why they’re spending all that money. I’m sorry if I bug you, I can’t help it. It just comes naturally. I promise, I’m not sitting around studying you all day. To be honest, I didn’t figure this all out until late last night.”

He laid down and propped himself up on his elbow. “So basically, I’m fucked up, huh?”

“That’s not what I said. Daryl, you’re putting too much pressure on yourself. You’re making things much bigger than they actually are. It’s good to think ahead or think about what it all means, but it’s also nice to just let things happen naturally. You don’t have to call me your girlfriend, I don’t need that to be with you. All I _need_ is you.”

“Why? I don’t understand why ya’ like me, why me? You could do so much better. Ya’ deserve better.”

“Daryl, I already told you. There is nothing better. I love everything about you and every part of you. All of you is beautiful.” Isabella smiled.

Daryl rolled his eyes, he knew she was talking about the scars on his back. “Puh! So, does this mean I can use my ‘getta’ outta’ jail free’ card? Am I off the hook?” Daryl asked.

“You still haven’t even said, you’re sorry.” She said.”

“I’m sorry! I really am, I didn’t mean any of them things I said to ya’, I swear and I ain’t gonna’ drink whiskey again. That’s fer sure. Do ya’ forgive me?”

“Yes, I forgave you last night. I just need some time to sort things out, I mean… I want to be with you, if you still want to be with me, but last night really shook me up. I need to calm my nerves and I’m really tired.” She said, yawning. “I guess it all could have been worse. You could have run off and hooked up with another girl.” Isabella half chuckled.

Daryl froze. ‘Fuck! Crystal! She can’t ever find out about that!’ He thought to himself. He laughed nervously. “I would never do that, that’d be stupid!”

Isabella smiled. “I hope not! That would definitely kill me!”

Daryl’s heartrate went up. “I Wouldn’t! I promise!” He said looking down.

Isabella rubbed her eyes, which were burning from crying all day. “I look awful. I’m sorry.”

“I like the way ya’ look, normally ya’ look real good. Ya’ just don’t now.” Daryl said and then stopped and thought. “I… I mean, that ain’t what I meant. Fuck! I just meant that ya’ don’t look like yer normal self, cuz ya’ been cryin’.” He looked down at the carpet and started to play with it with his fingers. “Ya’ still look like my rabbit, yer still the prettiest girl I ever saw.” Daryl said, looking up and smiling sweetly.

Isabella smiled. She’d already figured out that Daryl often stuck his foot in his mouth. He meant well, it just didn’t always come out that way though.

“Hey! Why were ya’ playin’ ‘I Was Made for Loving You’ over and over?” He asked.

“Because…” She started to blush. “Because… because it’s our song.” She said, completely embarrassed.

“We got a song?”

“Yeah! I bet you don’t even know why either, huh?” She asked.

“I know why.”

“Why then?”

“Cuz that’s the song that was playing that day I came over for swimmin’ lessons. It was the first time we kissed and that night we went up the hill, that’s why.” Now Daryl was blushing.

“I can’t believe you remembered that.” Isabella said shyly.

“I remember lots a stuff. I remember what ya’ looked like the day I met ya’. When ya’ came outta’ the men’s room.” He laughed.

“You do?”

“Yep! I know what ya’were wearin’, how yer hair was, everything.” He told her.

Isabella smiled. “I remember everything too. Daryl.” She yawned and said. “I want to take a nap, ok? Can I see you tomorrow?”

“Uh… so, ya’ want me ta’ go? Can’t I just lay down with ya’? I’m kinda’ tired too and I my fuckin’ head is pounding. If ya’ don’t want me to, I’ll go.”

“No, it’s ok. I just need to sleep; my nerves are shot. You can lay with me.” Isabella said, scooting over on the bed.

Daryl laid down on the bed next to her. She turned away from him, it felt funny being there with him after everything that happened. She just needed a little time to recover. Daryl could feel her hesitance, but instead of being offended, he snuggled up behind her, nuzzling her neck and putting his arm over her. She didn’t reciprocate, but she didn’t move away either. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be close to her.


	33. Please, God! I'll Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bad decision that Daryl made has a catastrophic effect on Isabella and puts her life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very angsty chapter. It was stressful just to write it, hopefully that comes off while reading it. I want you to get the full effect. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Sunday night and Monday came and went. By the time, Tuesday rolled around, Isabella was back to her old self. Daryl and Rick had gone to Atlanta, just for the day. Rick had to see Lori to talk about the divorce, everything was just hitting him and he didn’t want to go alone, so he asked Daryl to go with him. Isabella stayed behind to clean the house, because she and Daryl were going camping in a few days.

Isabella spent the day happily scrubbing and dusting. That horrible weekend was just a distant memory now. She stuffed it down in to that dark, hidden place in her mind, just like she did to every damaging thing that happened in her life. It was easier that way, easier than dealing with her feelings and all the unpleasantness of life. When she finished cleaning she got a pen and tablet to write on. Daryl had told her to make a list of food and stuff they’d needed for the camping trip. She had no idea what one needs to camp, so she sat there daydreaming and doodling ‘Daryl Dixon’ with a heart around it over and over. She thought about their trip and how much fun it was going to be. She thought about skinning dipping with Daryl and she decided that first night in the tent would be the first time they made love.

Daryl called her around 2:00 to check on her, he told her that they’d be back before dark, probably around 6:00 or 6:30. After she hung up, she got on the computer for a while until the Wi-Fi went out. Isabella could hear the wind howling outside, the hair on her neck stood up. ‘It’s nothing to panic about, it’s just wind.’ She told herself. She needed to find something to take her mind of the weather, so she decided to watch TV, but the wind messed up the satellite. She tried to read, but sound of the trees hitting the windows was very distracting. It was about 4:30 when she looked at the clock, two more hours and Daryl would be home and everything would be ok. Isabella went out on the back patio to look at the sky. It was getting darker and the air felt damp, she started to panic a little bit, her heart was racing and she was sweating. She thought about calling Daryl, but she didn’t want him to think she was overreacting. Finally, she decided to lay down and take a nap. She put her earbuds in and turned up her music, she didn’t notice that the battery was at 36%. Isabella soon drifted off.

Daryl and Rick were running late, things hadn’t gone as planned and they had to stay an extra two hours. Daryl had been frantically trying to call Isabella for almost three hours, but she didn’t pick up. He was worried, it was starting to get dark and she was afraid to be home alone when it was dark outside. He hadn’t even thought about the weather. They were about an hour away from home, he tried to call her again, but still no answer. He didn’t want to do it, but he called Charlie to ask him to go and check on her, but Charlie was in Macon visiting his grandmother. Even if he’d left at that moment, Rick and Daryl would have still beat him there. He decided to leave anyway, his grandmother was getting tired and he was worried about Isabella too.

There was a three-car pileup on I85, Daryl and Rick were stuck in gridlock traffic when it started thundering and lightning. Rick was stressed from the meeting with Lori, so he had fallen asleep right after they got on the road. The wind was howling and the rain was blowing sideways. Daryl tried calling again and there was still no answer, he called Charlie to see how far he was from home, he was stuck in traffic just like they were. Finally, traffic started moving again. Rick woke up and grabbed a donut that was left over from the morning. He was dropping crumbs all over the place, so he asked Daryl if he had any napkins. Daryl told him there were some in the glove box. Rick opened the box and pulled out a napkin.

“Hey, Daryl. How come you have Isabella’s prescription in your glove box?” Rick asked.

Daryl’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Holy Fuck! We gotta’ get home now.” He hollered.

“Is she really that afraid of the dark?” Rick asked.

“No! I mean, yes, but that ain’t what I’m worried about. Thunderstorms scare the shit out of her, she has to take that medication, just to keep it together.”

“Then why do you have it?”

“Because, I didn’t like the fact that she was takin’ somethin’ like that, so I took it the other night. And now she’s alone and she’s got nothin’ to calm her down. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He said, stepping down on the gas.

“Did you get ahold of her? Maybe you should call Charlie to go over and check on her.” Rick said.

“She still ain’t pickin’ up and I called him, he’s on his way there, but he’s comin’ from Macon. Fuck, she’s probably freakin’ out right now.” Daryl said in a worried tone.

“You should’ve told me about this. What if I had been home with her and she started to panic. I wouldn’t have known what was happening. So, they’re pretty bad, her panic attacks?” Rick asked.

“Yeah! Did you see the prescription? It’s Xanax, that’s some heavy shit.”

Rick looked at the bottle. “I really should have known about this, Daryl. This is serious. What happens when she panics?” Rick asked.

“All I know is what she told me. I guess, she has a really bad panic attack. Last time she didn’t have her pills, she had to go to the ER by ambulance by herself and she’s afraid of the hospital, because she was left there when she a little kid and no one came to see her for three days. Why the fuck did I take ‘em? Hey, can you call the station and see who’s on and tell ‘em ta’ swing by. See if Chris can.” Daryl said.

Daryl was panicking himself. She’d just gotten over that weekend and now this. The truth was, he didn’t know how severe her panic attacks were, he was just guessing because of the medication. He was trying to drive fast, but everyone else on the road was driving slow because of the storm. Daryl needed to calm down a little or he was going to cause an accident. Rick called the station and everyone was out on calls, but the dispatcher said, she’d get someone over there as soon as possible. She told Rick that the power was out, so the switch board was lit up like a Christmas tree. Rick hung up and told Daryl that the power was out.

“Fuck! Try ta’ call her again. Nobody can go over there right now?” He asked with urgency.

Rick was trying to call Isabella. “No, I told you the power was out and they have calls coming in like crazy.” He hung up the phone. “No answer, but it’s going straight to voicemail. That means the phones turned off… or the battery’s dead.” Rick stated.

If traffic kept moving well, they’d be home in 30 minutes or so. Daryl’s phone rang and it was Charlie. He told him he was about 45 minutes away and asked if they’d heard from her yet. Daryl told him ‘no’ and hung up. The rain was coming down hard, Daryl could hardly see the road and the thunder and lightning was booming.

There was a loud crash and Isabella sat straight up in her bed. It was pitch black so, she cried out for Daryl and Rick, but there was no answer. She felt around on her bed for her phone, she found it, but it was dead. She couldn’t charge it because the power was out. She started to cry, she needed light, she was terrified of the dark. So, she tried to calm herself as she made her way down the hall, feeling the wall the whole way. There was a flashlight and a couple of lanterns in the laundry room. The thunder boomed like it was just outside the door. Isabella started to shake, she was crying so hard, she couldn’t catch her breath. She got to the laundry room and felt her way to the cupboards and found the flashlight. She turned in on and the thunder boomed again. She slid down the wall to the floor, sobbing and trembling. Her heart was racing, it felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She cried out in the darkness for Daryl, but he didn’t come. She needed to get back to her room, so she could take a pill.

It took every bit of strength and courage she had to get up off the floor and make her way back down the hall. Lightning was striking all around and every time it hit the ground it lit up her room, but it wasn’t a comforting light, it was eerie and it scared her even more. She had to get to the bathroom, but her sobbing was blurring her eyes. She was hyperventilating, plus her nose was stopped up from crying, so she could barely breath. Isabella made it to the bathroom and over to her vanity table, but she couldn’t find the pill bottle. Things were being thrown around and broken, while she hunted for the Xanax. She emptied her drawers, she opened all the cupboards and pulled out the towels and sheets. They were nowhere, she couldn’t find them.

There was another loud crash and it made her jump, she dropped the flashlight onto the bathroom floor and it went out. She screamed in fear and frustration. She picked it up and banged it around, it finally came on, it was dim, but it was on. She checked all her drawers, there were clothes everywhere. She emptied her purse and backpack, nothing. She made it the bed and grabbed George, her stuffed monkey and then Isabella fell to the floor and when she did the flashlight went out. Lightning struck the transformer outside and there was a deafening crashing sound, that was followed up by earsplitting thunder. She covered her ears, shut her eyes tight and laid there on the floor in front of the closet, screaming for Daryl. She was shaking violently and her mouth was dry, she sat up suddenly and threw up on the carpet. She cried out for Daryl again, when he didn’t answer she curled up into a little ball and started rocking back and forth.

Images started flashing through her mind, a lifetime of bad memories that she’d stuffed down in that dark, hidden place of her mind, were starting to surface. She was soaking wet and the thunder and lightning was all around her, she cried for her mother, but she didn’t come. Then she was in the ER all alone, nurses and doctors were poking and prodding her, there was no one there for her and no one would talk to her and tell her what had happened. Isabella didn’t want to remember these things, she screamed and hit her fists on her head. She felt like she was going to black out…

Daryl screeched into the driveway and parked, he jumped out of the truck and ran for the house. He yelled to Rick to bring the pill bottle. Rick was right behind him. He flew through the door and called out for Isabella, there was no answer, he called out again.

“I can’t see nothin’.” Daryl yelled at Rick as he felt his way down the hallway.

Rick was right behind him, he ducked into the laundry room and grabbed the other flashlight and gave it to Daryl. Daryl called for her all the way down the hallway, when he got to her room he could see everything scattered on the floor. He called out to her again, but nothing, he quickly scanned the room with the light and she wasn’t anywhere. He ran to the bathroom and saw the mess, he panicked, where was she? He came out and told Rick she wasn’t there, he said that she must have been looking for the bottle because everything was thrown about in the bathroom too. They were about to search the rest of the house, when Daryl heard a little whimper. He scanned the room again, another whimper, it was coming from the closet. He ran to the closet and slid the door so hard, it came off the track. There she was in the corner of the closet. She was rolled up into a little ball, clutching her stuffed monkey. He fell to his knees and climbed in the closet with her. He touched her and she screamed.

“It’s me, rabbit. It’s ok, I’m here. C’mere baby.” He said softly, trying to pull her toward him.

“Should I call an ambulance, Daryl?” Rick asked, squatting down in front of the closet next to Daryl.

“No! She afraid of it.” He told Rick sternly. “Rabbit, c’mere baby. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out. She screamed again and then started crying.

Daryl just grabbed her and pulled her out and scooped her into his arms. “It’s ok. I’m here, baby. I’m here and everything’s gonna’ be ok. I promise. Ain’t nothin’ gonna’ hurt ya’, I won’t let it.” He whispered to her. She was crying heavily again, she clutched his arm and held on for dear life.

“I’m gonna’ get some lanterns. I’ll be right back.” Rick said, as he felt his way back down the hall to the laundry room.

Just then Charlie came bursting through the door with a spot light. He almost blinded Rick.

“Is she ok? What happened? Where’s Daryl?” He asked out of breath.

“They’re in the bedroom. She pretty bad off. Did you know she had a crippling fear of thunderstorms?” Rick asked Charlie, who was lighting up the laundry room for Rick, while he lit the lanterns.

“No, I didn’t. Is she ok?

“Yeah, well she does. She takes a heavy benzo and Daryl had them with him. She didn’t have them.” Rick said, handing a lantern to Charlie.

“Damn. Is she gonna’ be ok?”

They could hear her crying from down the hall. Rick looked at Charlie and shook his head.

“I hope so, she was in the closet when we got here. I think she should go to the ER, but Daryl says, ‘no’. I guess something happened when she was little. I don’t know, Charlie. She looks pretty bad. I’m worried.” Rick told Charlie. “Stay in the hallway until I see if it’s ok for you to come in, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” Charlie answered.

Daryl had Isabella in his arms, she had her face buried in his chest and she was wailing and shaking uncontrollably. She was wet from sweat, her shirt was soaking.

“Please be ok!” Daryl whispered into her hair. “Please be ok!” She just kept crying.

“Is she ok?” Rick asked.

“Give me them pills and get a drink a water.” Daryl said sternly.

“Ok.” Rick said and headed into the bathroom.

“Can I come in?” Charlie said from the hallway as Rick came out of the bathroom with the water.

He shook his head ‘no’ and told to wait a little bit. He handed the water to Daryl and then held the lantern up to the bottle, so he could read it.

“It says, take one or two every 8 hours. Do you think she needs two?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Let’s start with one and see how she is after that.” Daryl said taking the pill from Rick.

He got Isabella to lift her head up and told her to open her mouth. She couldn’t stop crying, but she took the pill and swallowed it with the water. Daryl stood up and then bent down and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He took of her Converse off and threw them on the floor. Rick came up behind him to check on her and Daryl told him to watch his step, because she’d thrown up on the floor. Rick went to get something to clean it up. Isabella was crying even harder; her body was still trembling. Daryl covered her up with the blanket and said, he’d be right back, he had to go to the bathroom. Thunder crashed outside just as he let go of her and she screamed.

“Please don’t leave me, please. Please don’t leave me.”

“Hey, I ain’t gonna’ leave ya’. I swear.” Daryl told her softly.

Rick came into the room with some cleaning supplies and asked what happened. Daryl told him he was going to go to the bathroom, when the thunder hit and it frightened her. Rick cleaned up the floor.

“It’s starting to calm down outside.” Charlie hollered from the hallway. “Can I come in?”

“No, just stay out there. I don’t think she’d want ya’ ta’ see her like this. She just needs to calm down and rest. That pill should be kickin’ in soon.” Daryl hollered back.

“Is she gonna’ be ok?” Charlie yelled.

“I hope so.” Daryl yelled back.

“You want me to stay with her, so you can go to the bathroom?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Nah, I should stay with her until she falls asleep.” Daryl answered.

“Don’t… don’t …. Don’t leave me, please.” Isabella cried.

“I ain’t leavin’ ya’ rabbit. I’m right here.” He said, scooting her over and climbing onto the bed next to her. He spooned up against her and wrapped his arm around her, his face was in her hair. “I’m here rabbit, I’m here. Everything’s gonna’ be ok.”

Daryl was flooded with guilt. Why had he taken the pills? It was true, he didn’t want her taking them, but just taking them away from her without her knowing it and without him being there to help her through her panic, was not the smartest thing he’d done. He couldn’t believe he’d put her through another tormented night. She had just snapped back from the scene Saturday night and now this. ‘Please let her be ok, God! Please, I’ll do anything!’ He prayed, for the first time in 20 years. If ever there was a time for hope and forgiveness, it was now. Daryl’s eyes weld up with tears. ‘Please God, I’ll do anything.’ He cried quietly. Isabella’s breathing started to level off, she had almost completely stopped crying, just a little whimper every few seconds. A few minutes later she drifted off. He stayed their beside her all night, holding her close and telling her how sorry he was.


	34. Fear and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds the courage to tell Isabella what he's done, which leads to another confession that brings him to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a little angst and some feels, so hopefully you like it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you for reading my story.

Rick called Hershel late that night. He told him what happened and said that Isabella wasn’t sleeping well. She had been having night terrors throughout the night. She’d toss and turn and cry out in her sleep. Things like; ‘please don’t leave me’, ‘I’ll be good, I promise’, and ‘please come back’. No one knew what she was talking about. Daryl assumed it had something to do with the reason she ended up in the hospital after her parents died. So, Hershel came over to examine her. He found that her heartrate was elevated and that she was cold and clammy. He told Daryl and Rick not to wake her while she was having the nightmare, just be there to hold her and maybe whisper some comforting things in her ear. He packed up his medical bag and asked Daryl to follow him to the door.

When they reached the foyer, Hershel began to lecture him on the dangers of someone withholding necessary medication. He told Daryl that as severe as her panic attacks were, she should have never been left with her prescription, especially while being alone, with no one to help her through it. He explained that her doctor had her on Xanax for a reason and that they witnessed firsthand what that reason was. He told both Rick and Daryl that the outcome could’ve been far worse and that they were lucky. Hershel said, she should be all right physically by morning, but emotionally, it may take a day or so for her to calm down and regroup. He wished that he knew more about what caused the panic attacks and the nightmares, he said, if he knew, he could maybe help a little better. Lastly, he told Daryl to never do that again and that he’d better come up with a good reason to explain to Isabella as to why he had taken her medication and why she had to suffer, so needlessly. He said, he hoped Daryl learned his lesson and that if there were any changes to call him and he’d come back over. He said, ‘goodnight’ and left.

After Hershel left, Rick started in on him. He told him that he should have been made aware of her problems and that she was on the medication. He wasn’t judging her, he just said that if something like that happened when he was home, he’d know the best way to take care of her. He told Daryl that it was completely irresponsible of him to take the pills in the first place, no matter what the reason was. Rick was worried sick about her, Charlie was still there and he was worried, as well. Daryl was beside himself, he felt guilt like he had never felt before. He was terrified to tell her that he had her medication and that she had to suffer because of him. She would surely dump him after this. He just knew it. He wanted to go back in time to that night and do everything all over again. That night was cursed.

Isabella finally quit dreaming and she settled into a peaceful sleep. She slept most of the next day, Daryl kept checking her pulse and it seemed like it was leveling out, but she was still cold and clammy. He sat with her and dabbed a cool washcloth over her forehead and her neck, wiping away the perspiration. Her shirt was cold and wet, so he took it off her and helped her into another tank top. He stayed with her every minute, all night and all the next day. He might have slept an hour or two at the most. Rick had to go to work the following afternoon, so he left Daryl there alone. He told Daryl not to hesitate to call him if he needed him for any reason. He said, to keep his phone near, because he would be calling every hour to check in on her.

Daryl laid on the bed watching her sleep. His mind was working overtime, trying to find a way to tell her what happened. He’d never been so afraid in his life. He was riddled with guilt, not just because of this, but still from the things he’d put her through the night of the dance and then there was his jaunt with Crystal. He thought about how stupid he was, not just trying to hook up with another girl, but her specifically. He could never let Isabella find out about that. Daryl thought about lying and telling Isabella that she had left her pills in his truck, or maybe act like he found them in the bathroom once the power came back on, but he couldn’t do that. He’d already lied to her about being with another girl, he didn’t want this to become a habit. Besides, lying would make him a coward and that was something he was not. So, he just waited for her to wake up, so he could plead his case and beg her to forgive him.

He’d really let her down. She was sweet and naïve, he liked the idea of being her protector, keeping her safe from harm’s way. She depended on him to keep her safe and he’d failed. He was a bundle of nerves; his stomach was twisted in knots and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He laughed to himself because the first thing he’d thought of was doing a shot to help relax him. God, he was pathetic. Around 4:30 in the afternoon, Isabella started to stir. She opened her eyes and just lay there staring up at the ceiling, like she was in a trance. Then her eyes weld up with tears and she began to cry quietly. Daryl sat down on the bed and asked how she was. Which, was stupid because she was crying. He felt stupid, but he didn’t know what else to do. He reached out and brushed her hair back away from her face.

“Hey, ya’ ok?” He asked.

Isabella wiped her tears and rolled over on her side, facing him. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face. She nuzzled against and kissed the back of it.

“Are ya’ ok? Can I get ya’ anything, are ya’ thirsty. Here.” He said, picking up a glass of water with a straw in it. He held it out to her and she sat up and drank the whole glass.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” She said and tried to get out of bed, but she was a little shaky, so Daryl helper to the door.

He waited outside the door for her to come back. When she came out, he helped her back to the bed.

“What happened?” Isabella asked with a hoarse voice.

Daryl didn’t know what to say, where did he begin.

“You don’t remember anything?” Daryl asked.

“Yes.” She said as she started to cry again. “I was so afraid and you weren’t here. Where were you?”

“I tried calling you for hours, but your phone was dead.”

“I fell asleep, playing music. I guess it drained the battery. There was a loud crash and I woke up. It was pitch black in here.” She explained. “Can I have some more water, please?”

Daryl got her some more water. “How do ya’ feel, now? Do ya’ feel ok?” He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I feel worn out and I feel like something bad happened. I just can’t remember the details. Where was I when you got home? Was the power still off?”

“Yeah, it was still out. I found ya’ in the closet. Ya’ hid in there, you were crying and scared. So, I pulled ya’ out and hugged ya’. Then ya’ calmed down, so I put ya’ in bed.”

“I couldn’t find my pills, but I guess you found them.” She said, pointing to the pill bottle on the nightstand. “Did you give me one? Is that why I calmed down? Was I really bad?”

“Yeah, I gave ya’ one, it took a little bit, but ya’ finally calmed down and went ta’ sleep. Ya’ had nightmares all night long, though. I was worried about ya’.”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I’m sorry I put you through that, I’m so embarrassed.” Isabella sniffled.

‘God!’ He thought. “She’s sorry for what she put _me_ through. _Me_?’ Daryl felt like an ass. “I gotta’ tell ya’ somethin’, but I don’t want ya’ to hate me. I did somethin’ real bad, I didn’t mean to. I was just worried about ya’.”

“What did you do, Daryl? I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Isabella assured him.

“I… Well, I… I kinda’ took yer pills. That’s why ya’ couldn’t find ‘em. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry! I… Fuck, I don’t know. I’m just sorry, that’s all. Please don’t hate me.”

Isabella just sat there looking at him. Daryl did something he never thought he’d do, he began to cry in front of her.

“I’m sorry! It’s all my fault. This happened to ya’, cuz a me. Please, say something. Say something, please!” Daryl cried, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He was shaking now and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Why, Daryl? Why did you take them?” Was all she said.

“Because… because I didn’t want ya’ ta’ take ‘em. I was afraid that somethin’ would happen to ya’, so I took ‘em. I took ‘em and somethin’ happened anyway. I fucked up, I know it. I… I’m sorry”

“Why didn’t you want me to take them? If I know that, I might understand why you have such a problem with me taking something I seriously need. Why, Daryl?” She asked with a stern tone.

“I… I don’t wanna’ tell ya’. I don’t want ya’ to think bad about me.” He blubbered.

“Tell me why! What was so bad, that you put me through the terror and panic I went through last night?” She demanded.

Daryl stood there with tears streaming down his face. He kept running the back of his hand across his eyes, but it wasn’t doing any good, because the tears kept coming. He wanted her to yell at him, he felt like he deserved it, but instead she calmly asked him why and now he had to tell her.

“My mom overdosed on ‘em. When I was 7, she was takin’ ‘em cuz a my dad. He didn’t know it, cuz if he did, he woulda’ killed her. She took too many and she overdosed. I seen her take ‘em, but I didn’t say nothin’ and now she’s dead. Dead! She was in bed and she was smokin’, I guess they knocked her unconscious and she dropped her cigarette and it caught the house on fire.” He was sobbing by this time. “And she died. She burned up in that house and I never saw her again.” He couldn’t catch his breath, but he kept going. “I came home from school and she was gone, just gone. Just gone.” He sobbed. “It was my fault, cuz I didn’t say nothin’. I was afraid that was gonna’ happen to you. So, I took ‘em.”

Isabella jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. “It’s ok, Daryl. Please don’t cry. Come here, baby.” She said, pulling him to the bed. He sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Isabella held on tight as she started to cry too. “It’s ok, Daryl. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. It wasn’t your fault, baby. You were only seven. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t want ya’ ta’ hate me! I… I just didn’t want anything ta’ happen to ya’ and ya’ ended up gettin’ hurt anyway. I didn’t mean it, I swear! I’m sorry.” He blubbered out.

Isabella started to cry harder. He was tortured like she was, she understood his pain. Only he could remember his mom and she couldn’t even picture hers. Her heart was breaking for him. But, she still couldn’t get past the night of terror he’d put her through She wanted to ease his pain, but she could barely see past hers. Isabella felt like hell and it would have taken too much out of her to get angry at this moment, so she tried to get her wits about her and comfort him. She felt guilty because part of her was resentful. It had become all about him and she was the one who suffered. That didn’t mean her heart didn’t bleed for the burden he’d been carrying around with him for the past 20 years, but she was suffering too, from something that he’d done, again.“

I’m sure your mom didn’t mean to take too many. Maybe she was just feeling really bad that day and she forgot how many she took. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” She said, softly brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Come on, let’s lay down. I want to put my arms around you.”

Daryl laid down on the bed, he’d stopped bawling, now he was just whimpering. Isabella laid down beside him, he rolled into her and buried his face in her chest. She just held him and stroked his hair softly and let him cry it out. He held on to her tightly and prayed she’d never let him go.

“I’m so sorry, rabbit. I’m sorry I hurt ya’, I’m sorry I hurt ya’ the other night and I’m sorry I hurt ya’ last night. I keep fuckin’ up and yer probably gonna’ dump me. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh… I’m know your sorry, Daryl. I know you meant well and you were worried about me and you had good reason to be. And I’m not mad at you about the other night. I understand that too. You’re a good man. You have a wonderful heart. A big, big heart and I know you don’t mean to hurt me, but the thing is, you do.” She explained. “and I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Please, just forgive me this time and I promise, I’ll never hurt ya’ again. I’ve been really stupid. I don’t know what I’m doin’, I ain’t never cared about no one before and I think I’m doin’ shit right, but then it turns out, I’m doin’ it wrong. Can ya’ please just give me another chance, I’ll get better, I know I will.” Daryl pleaded

Just then his phone rang.

“It must be Rick. He’s been callin’every hour, checkin’ in on ya’. We were all so worried about ya’. I better get that.” He said, answering his phone.

Daryl told Rick that she had woken up and that she was going to be ok. Rick was relieved. He told Daryl to give her his love and that he’d see her tomorrow and he hung up. Daryl laid back down on the bed and put his arms around Isabella. She was still trembling and cold and clammy.

“Yer shakin’. I thought ya’ said you was ok.” Daryl said concerned.

“I’m ok, but my nerves are still a mess. It’ll take me a little while to calm completely down. I’m just a little frazzled still, but I’m fine. I promise.” She assured him.

“But why ya’ shakin’ still if ya’ took that pill. Ain’t that supposed ta’ calm ya’ down?” He questioned.

“Yes, but if I wait too long, by the time I take one, I’m already too far gone. That’s what happened last night. I’ll take a warm bath in a little while and that will probably relax me a bit.”

“Ok, why don’t ya’ just lay down here for now. Get under the covers…” He said, pulling the covers over her. “and I’ll make ya’ somethin’ ta’ eat. Ya’ want some soup or I can throw somethin’ in the microwave. Ya’ got them little Stouffer’s mac and cheeses that ya’ like. Ya’ want that?” He asked sweetly.

“Ok, I’ll have some mac and cheese and can you cook… “

Daryl cut in with a smile. “Cook it ‘till it’s crispy around the edges? I know how ya’ like it, rabbit. I’ll go do it now. Ya’ want a ginger ale?” He asked.

“Yes, please.”

Daryl went off to the kitchen to make her food, he popped the dinner into the microwave and brought her the drink, with a straw, of course. He laid down beside her and ran his fingers up and down her arm. She was so forgiving, she always understood things and she could always find a way to smile, even after he’d put her through hell. He wasn’t going to fuck up anymore. Everything was out in the open now. His scars, his mom, him taken the pills from her, there were no more secrets. He thought, then he remembered Crystal, but there was no way she would find out about that. The microwave went off and he went and got her dinner. Rick had a wicker bed tray, so he served it on that. She was starving.

“Ya’ know them clothes I left over here the other day? Did ya’ clean ‘em by any chance?” Daryl asked her.

“Uh huh, why?”

“I was gonna’ take a shower, while yer eatin’.” He explained.

She told him they were folded in the laundry room. So, he went and got them and headed into the shower. When she finished eating, she put the tray down on the floor and climbed back into bed. She felt week and her head was a little foggy. Visions of the night before were flashing through her mind. She felt panicked, she grabbed her stuffed monkey and hunkered down into the blankets. Isabella shut her eyes tight and tried to block out the fear. She focused on happy thoughts, she focused on their possible upcoming camping trip. She was trembling and her heart was racing, so she took some deep breaths and tried to relax. Daryl was out in no time. He smelled so good, so fresh, and clean. She decided she was going to take a bath, hoping that would relax her and it did. When she got out, she felt a little woozy and had to sit down on the edge of the tub for a minute. Once she’d got her bearings, she dried off and slipped on a little flowered, cotton nightgown. She noticed that things were out of place on her vanity, somethings even broken, then she remembered throwing things about last night, looking for her pills. She sprayed on some perfume and went out to find Daryl laying in the bed with his eyes closed.

“Are you asleep?” She asked quietly.

He moved and opened his eyes. “Nah, I was just layin’ here thinkin’.”

“Thank you for cleaning up my things in the bathroom. I appreciate it.”

“It’s no big deal. Ya’ cleaned up after me, right? And I threw up on you.” He laughed.

“Yes, you did.” She laughed back. “Did you sleep at all last night?” She asked.

“Nah, I was up lookin’ after you.”

“I still feel a little out of it, do you want to take a nap with me?” She asked him.

“Yeah, definitely! I’m gonna’ take me pants off, ok? But, I won’t if ya’ don’t want me too.”

She giggled. “That’s fine. I was wondering when I’d finally get you out of your pants.”

Daryl laughed and took his pants off and climbed in bed. Isabella climbed in next to him. He spooned up against her, she smelled so good, her skin was so soft. It made him feel dizzy. They both relaxed into each other and closed their eyes.

“Rabbit?”

“Yes?”

“Do ya’ think I’m a pussy, cuz I cried in front of ya’?”

“Of course, not, why would you ever think that. Oh, my gosh, no!”

“I cried when my mom died and my dad called me a pussy. I ain’t never cried since, until last night.”

“Your dad is dead and gone, Daryl. He has far too much power over you. Crying doesn’t make you a pussy, showing emotion doesn’t make you a pussy. Not communicating, keeping things bottled up, taking the easy way out. That’s a pussy. I could never think about you that way. I’m sorry you had to go through what you did. It’ hurts my heart to think about what you suffered through. I’d kill your dad if he was alive today. I would, I’d kill him dead.”

“You’d have to get in line.” He closed his eyes again and squeezed her tight.

“Daryl?” Isabella said softly.

“Huh?” Daryl answered.

“I’m really mad at you.” She said.

“I know.” He said with a heavy heart.

“When I feel better, we’re going to have to have a serious talk. Ok?”

“Ok!”

“Goodnight, Daryl.” Isabella whispered.

“Night, rabbit.”

He thought about what she said, about going through what _he_ did. He remembered her nightmares and the things she’d said. She went through something too. Something that filled her with fear. When she finally faced it, would she be able to forgive who ever hurt her or would they continue to have power over her, like his father did him. He hoped that she’d confide in him one day, he wanted to know who or what traumatized her. He wanted to know, because he wanted to even the score. He squeezed her again and kissed her shoulder. She sighed and they both drifted off.


	35. Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella's still upset with Daryl. Rick receives some troubling information, that he shouldn't have and Daryl reciprocates Isabella' generosity the night before the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It has some smut in it and I'm not sure how well it came out. Hopefully, it reads well. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you for following.

When Thursday afternoon rolled around, Isabella was still in bed. Her nerves were still a mess and her only defense against her falling apart was sleep. She understood why Daryl had done, what he’d done and her heart bled for him carrying that guilt around his whole life about his mother, but the truth was, she was still angry with him. Maybe not angry, but resentful. Not only had he risked her mental health and subsequently her physical health, but she was humiliated that she was seen at her worst by Rick and to top that off, Hershel, a man she barely knew, was brought into it. She could just imagine what Maggie and Glenn thought about her, not to mention Hershel. She was however, thankful that he came to examine her, so she didn’t have to go to the emergency room. She had to send him a ‘thank you’ card, she thought.

She was very frustrated with Daryl, this was the second time in a week that he’d caused her undo stress and this last time was almost more than she could handle. She probably would have kicked him out if he hadn’t broken down in front of her over the death of his mother. So, she let him stay. Most of the time he was there though, was spent sleeping. Which helped her to recover and also, not to kill him.

When Daryl woke up Thursday morning, he got up and fixed Isabella some breakfast. Rick was at work, so he didn’t have to face him and get the ‘What the hell, were you thinking’ look from him. He brought the bed tray into her bedroom as she was just waking up. She sat up and yawned.

“Why are you still here?” She asked.

“I… I wanted to take care of ya’. How are ya’ feelin’?” He asked, putting the tray down in front of her.

“Oh! I feel ok, I guess. You don’t need to stay and take care of me. I’m sure you have things to do.” She said, picking up a piece of toast.

“Nah! I took the week off, remember? We were gonna’ go campin’. Besides I like takin’ care of you.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and that made Daryl feel awkward.

“Why’d ya’ roll yer eyes? Ya’ don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you. That statement is ironic, though. Don’t you think?” Isabella asked.

“How?” Daryl asked.

“Well, I’m feeling bad because of you and now you want to take care of me. You could’ve just not taken my medication and we could have avoided all of this. That would have been better than taking care of me. You know, not putting me in the situation you put me in?”

Daryl just stood there silently. He thought that things had been forgiven the day before. He thought she understood why he’d taken the pills in the first place. What he didn’t realize was that understanding his motive and forgiving it were two different things. He was puzzled.

“I told ya’ I was sorry. I thought ya’ understood why I took ‘em. Ya’ said, ya’ did. Why ya’ still mad?” He said confused.

“I do understand and I’m so sorry for what you went through with your mom. I really am, but in your eyes, all you see is you trying to _save_ my life. When in actuality, you put my life at risk. What you did was serious, medication like that is not something you mess around with. I forgive you, I really do, but I’m still angry with you and a little disillusioned, to tell the truth. I trusted you and for the second time in a week, you hurt me.” Isabella explained.

Daryl swallowed hard. “I know and I feel like shit for what I put ya’ through, both times, but if ya’ understand then why are ya’ mad at me?” Daryl asked.

“Never mind, Daryl. You don’t get it and I don’t want to explain it to you. Things will get back to normal, I just need time to recover. Just because I’m a little angry, doesn’t mean I don’t still want to be with you, because I do. I kind of just need a little distance from you right now. I’m sorry.”

“Fine, I’ll leave. Ya’ done with the food?” He said, grabbing the tray from her. She hadn’t even finished eating.

Daryl left without even saying ‘goodbye’. Isabella wasn’t upset. He was immature and couldn’t get it through his head why she was being the way she was. At that moment, feeling the way she did, she didn’t care. So, she went back to sleep.

Isabella got up around 4:30 pm and took a bath. She called Rick to see if he was coming home for dinner, because she wanted to cook for him. He told her, if she was cooking then he most definitely was coming home and that he’d be there around 7:30. So, she defrosted some pork chops, made some glaze and heated up the broiler.

Daryl didn’t know what to do. He was supposed to be camping. That was the only reason he’d taken the week off and it was already Thursday and he hadn’t done anything. He went home and showered and although, he knew Rick was still mad at him, he headed to the station to see what he was up to. When he got there, Charlie completely gave him the cold shoulder. ‘Fuck him!’ Daryl thought. When he entered Rick’s office, Rick had his face resting in his hands. Daryl knocked and Rick looked up surprised, like his mind had been somewhere else. He had a sullen look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Ya’ look like ya’ lost yer best friend.” He asked Rick.

Rick shook his head and gathered together some loose papers and put them back into a folder, he closed the file that was on his desk and covered it with a pad of paper.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. What are you doing here?” Rick asked him.

“Nothin’, I was bored, so I thought I’d come and bug ya’. Ya’ want me ta’ leave? That seems ta’ be the trend for the day.” Daryl said.

“What’s that mean?” Rick asked.

“Nothin’. What’s wrong with ya’? Ya’ look upset. Don’t tell me _yer_ still pissed at me _too_.”

Just then Charlie popped his head into Rick’s office door, he completely ignored Daryl.

“Rick, some guy wants to talk to you about a downed speed limit sign on highway 4.” Charlie said.

“Ok, I’ll be out in a minute.” He told Charlie. “Daryl, give me a sec., I’ll be right back.”

Daryl nodded and sat down. Jenner came into the office and told Daryl he needed a piece of paper, so Daryl got up and handed him the pad of paper from Rick’s desk. When he picked it up, he saw Isabella’s name. He handed the tablet to Jenner and then grabbed the file. He was about to open it when Rick came back in.

“What are you doing? Give that to me.” Rick said, reaching for the file.

“Why’s it got Isabella’s name on it? Is this the stuff you were waitin’ for, so ya’ could pay her?”

“Sort of. Now give it to me.” He said, grabbing the file.

“What’s wrong with ya’? Why ya’ tryin’ to hide it from me? What’s in there?”

“There’s personal information in it, some things that you don’t have the authority to read. Things that _I_ don’t have the authority to read.” Rick explained.

Daryl lunged for the file. “What’s in it? Ain’t just her social security number and shit? What else is in there? Let me see it.”

Rick pulled the file back. “Ok, I’ll explain. I contacted her college, thinking they would have the info I needed, but they put me in contact with the scholarship board, who in turn put me in contact with a woman that, I thought worked in vital records. Well, I called her several times requesting Isabella’s information. She never called me back, so the last time I called, I left a message stating who I was and what I needed and then I faxed her a formal request from the county with all the info I thought she’d need to send it to me. Address, phone number and so on. Well, today it came. Only it wasn’t just her vital records.” Rick said.

“Well, what was it? Yer killin’ me here.” Daryl snapped.

“It was her complete welfare file from Child Protective Services. Everything from the time before her parents died until last year.” Rick said, looking down and sighing.

“Everything? Like what kinda’ shit’s in there? Is it bad?” Daryl asked and then he lunged for the file again. “Let me see it.” He said angrily.

“I can’t show it to you, Daryl. It’s personal information, information that I shouldn’t even know about. I will tell you though, there’s a lot of bad in it.”

“Does it say how her parents died? Was she abused. Does it say anything about the thunderstorms and nightmares? Tell me what it says. I have a right ta’ know, Rick!”

“No, you _don’t_ have a right to know unless she tells you herself. I read it and I’m speechless, I _wish_ I didn’t know what was in there, but I do. How her parents died is in there and judging by what she went through when she was four, I understand her fear of the weather and what causes her nightmares. I will tell you this, Daryl. Don’t fuck with her emotions anymore. She doesn’t need any more grief.” Rick told him.

Jenner came into the office and told Rick that there had been a shooting outside a liquor store and he needed to come. Rick put the file in his file cabinet and told Daryl they’d finish talking later, he also asked him to call Isabella and tell her he wouldn’t be home for dinner, because of what happened. Daryl followed Rick out of the office and shut the door behind him. Charlie told Rick he was ready to go and they headed out the door. Daryl had to use the bathroom, so he stayed behind. When he came out of the bathroom he looked around. There were no deputies left in the station, just the dispatcher and a few receptionists. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he had to know what was in that file, so he snuck into Rick’s office and took the file out of the cabinet. He stuck it down the front of his pants and walked out. He figured Rick would be gone most of the night, he could read it and then put it back without him knowing it.

When he got to his truck, he called Isabella and let her know that Rick wouldn’t be home for dinner and he’d probably be out late. She didn’t sound very happy about being alone, so he asked if he could come over and stay with her. She _did_ want to see him and she didn’t want the food to go to waste, so she said, ‘yes’. Daryl put the file under the blanket in the backseat and headed over. Once she fell asleep he’d look through it. Before he headed over to Rick’s he stopped by the market and bought some Ben  & Jerry’s Pistachio, Pistachio. He hoped it would be a peace offering.

Isabella was in a much better mood when Daryl got there. When he walked through the door, she ran up to him and hugged him tight. He sighed a sigh of relief and squeezed her so tight, she gasped for air. They both laughed, he gave her the ice cream which made her smile. God, he loved her smile. She told him to wash his hands and then she set dinner out for the two of them. After they ate, Daryl went into the living room to watch TV, while Isabella made up a plate for Rick and finished cleaning up. When she came out to join Daryl, he was chewing the skin off his thumb and spitting it out into the air.

“What are you doing?” Isabella asked. “Don’t you know that’s bad for you?”

“I ain’t bitin’ my nails, just my thumb. Can’t help it, I’ve always done it.” He smiled.

Isabella smiled back, sat down and curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into to him. He told her ‘Forrest Gump’ was on and it was one of his favorite movies. They’d watched about 10 minutes before she sat up and started kissing his ear. Forrest who? He thought. She moved from his ear to his mouth, starting with small kisses that turned into bigger ones, then she parted his lips with her tongue to search for his. Daryl pushed her gently down on the sofa, she spread her legs for him and he got between them and laid down on top of her. Isabella was wearing a strapless top and a frilly little mini shirt, which was all too convenient for Daryl. He pulled her top down and took her breast into his mouth. She sighed and dug her nails into his back, which made him bite her nipple. She moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair. This was going to be the night, she thought.  

He ran his hand down her ribcage, over her hip and slipped it under her skirt. His fingers snuck up under the back of her panties and squeezed her beautiful behind, letting his fingers linger ever so close to her wetness. She gasped and bit into his shoulder. Making him growl. He let go of her breast and attacked her neck, sucking and biting from her collarbone all the way up to her ear. When he got to her ear, he ran his tongue along the edge, gently sucking on the lobe, before whispering ‘I’m gonna’ make ya’ feel real good.’’ into it. A chill went down her spine and she whimpered a quiet ‘Ok!’ back to him. He needed friction, so he pressed himself into her. She bucked her hips, giving him the contact he craved. Suddenly, Isabella pushed him off her and rolled out from underneath him, once she was free, she ran her hand down his body and brazenly grabbed at his dick through his jeans. Daryl grunted into her neck and reached down and unzipped his pants, then glided her hand into his jeans. He was rock hard and she loved the feel of him, she put her hand down into his Calvin Klein’s and grasped on to it, running her hand up and down his length.

Daryl grunted again, before grabbing ahold of her breast and running his tongue lightly across her nipple, sending her through the roof. She was on fire down there and she needed his touch. His hand was still up under her skirt and every time he grasped her behind, his fingers got a little bit closer and he could feel the heat radiating from her core.

“Touch me!” She purred, giving his dick a little squeeze, which sent Daryl into a heated frenzy.

Isabella let go of his dick and grabbed a hand full of his hair, lifting his head up. She crashed her lips into his, wet and wild, then she’d teasingly pull away, he’d lunge for her, trying to catch her mouth, but she’d pull away again. She was toying with him and it was driving him crazy. She finally let him catch her, she kissed him hard, then she’d bite his lower lip. Sometimes a little too hard, but he got off on the pain. Isabella climbed on top of him and straddled him, grinding herself against his hardness. This made him shudder and groan with frustration. Then just when he got going, she climbed off and down went her hand gripping his rock-hard dick again, this time grazing her thumb over his slit and coyly playing with his precum. Daryl couldn’t control himself any longer. He kissed her hard, swirling his tongue around hers, while pulling up her skirt and shoving his hand between her legs. She was desperate for him to touch her, she craved his contact. He ran his fingers over her panties, she was soaking wet. She whimpered and wriggled in anticipation, which drove Daryl crazy. He felt like he could explode with the slightest bit of friction.

“Please!” She begged, as he slipped his hand down into her panties and into her wetness. “Oh, God! Daryl, please. I need you.” She panted.

“Shhhh, rabbit. Be patient, you’ll get there.” Daryl teased. “Say it one more time for me, rabbit.”

“Please, please, please!” She pleaded.

He ran his thumb over her clit and she almost screamed, she dug her nails into his arms and cried, “Yes!” This made him smile, he loved that he could get her going like this. It was time he paid her back for the mind-blowing blow job she’d given him the other night. He gently rubbed in circles over that sensitive area, trying to remember what he’d learned on that website. He then took his middle finger and slowly entered her, making her arch her back and cry out in ecstasy. She was on fire and he knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. Isabella put her hand on top of his guiding it in and out of her.

“Fuck yeah!” Daryl growled. “Come on, baby. Cum for me.”

His thumb was still massaging her clit, she was close and she began to squirm underneath him, thrusting into his hand. Isabella grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, just as she came. Shockwaves rippled through her body, causing her to tremble with pleasure. Her body tensed and she bit down into his shoulder.

“Oh, my God!” She screamed. “Yes, oh my God. Daryl, yes!” She rode out her orgasm, writhing in delight and then her body went limp.

Isabella lay there panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Was it good?” A totally turned on Daryl asked her.

“Oh, God yes! Thank you so much! My legs feel like wet noodles, I have no strength.” She laughed.

Just then the front door opened and Rick came in.

“Hey, you guys here?” He hollered.

“Uh… yeah. Don’t come out here, give us a minute.” Daryl said in a panic.

Isabella giggled which made him laugh. She pulled up her top and pulled down her skirt. He tucked his still hard dick into his pants and zipped up quickly.

“Please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” Rick said.

“Nah! It’s all good, we’re good now. Ya’ can come in.” Daryl laughed.

Rick walked hesitantly into the living room to find them both sitting there with smiles on their faces. Isabella’s hair was a mess and Daryl reached out and tried to get it to lay down. This made Rick laugh and shake his head.

“You know, there is a bedroom back there for this kind of thing? Just sayin’.”

They looked at each other and snickered.

“Are you hungry, Rick? I made a plate for you.” Isabella asked.

“I’m starving. Thank you, sweetheart.” He answered.

Isabella got up to heat up his food.

“I guess you guys kissed and made up or I guess you did _something_ and made up. Right?” Rick whispered to Daryl.

“Yeah! I guess ya’ could say that.” Daryl chuckled. “Yer back earlier than I thought you’d be. What happened anyway?”

“Some drunk guy, got into a fight with a woman over a parking space. He called her a few choice words, so she took out her pistol and shot him. She hit him in the shoulder, so he’ll be all right, but she’s looking at some hard time. Over a fucking parking space. People never cease to amaze me. Yeah, I thought I’d be out half the night, but Chris took charge and let me go. I’m glad too, because I’m tired as hell.” Rick explained. “I haven’t been able to sleep since that meeting with Lori, you know?” Daryl shook his head in understanding. “I just want to eat and go to bed. Then you guys can get back to whatever you were doing before I came in.” He winked at Daryl.

Daryl smiled. Isabella called Rick into the kitchen. His eyes lit up, when he saw what she’d made. He took off his gun and laid it on the counter, then sat down at the island to eat.

Isabella grabbed a spoon and the ice cream out of the freezer and returned to the living room to join Daryl. She gave him a sly little smile. Daryl was feeling very good about himself for what he had done. The website really paid off. They shared the ice cream, Isabella spoon fed it to Daryl while he continued watching the rest of ‘Forrest Gump’ and Rick went up to bed. Isabella cuddled into Daryl’s chest and eventually fell asleep. He was disappointed because he wanted to fool around some more, he was definitely going to have blue balls. He picked her up and carried her quietly into the bedroom and laid her in her bed. He covered her up and kissed her softly on the cheek, then he turned off the main light, leaving the closet light on for her. He left the room and shut the door behind him. He headed straight out to his truck to get the file that Rick didn’t want him to see. He was going to find out what was in it, he was going to find out everything. He just had to be quiet, as not to wake her or Rick up. He sat on the sofa in the dimly lit living room and opened the file and began to read.

After three hours of thumbing through papers and skimming over paragraphs, Daryl closed the folder. He sat there in the dark and thought about his rabbit and the hell that she’d been through. It made him sick, thinking of her being subjected to such horrible things. It was clear to him why she chose not to remember her childhood. It was clear to him why thunderstorms were such a big deal and it was clear to him that if it was the last thing, he did, he was going to fuck her brother up. He could understand why she had bad dreams. The stuff he read in her file was going to give _him_ nightmares.


	36. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick discuss Isabella. Rick try's to get Daryl and Charlie to kiss and make up and Daryl surprises Isabella with something she's always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter. I tried my hand at humor, so I hope it came out well. I like Daryl's childlike curiosity at the end. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Daryl got out of Isabella’s bed at 5:00 am. He needed to beat Rick into the office, so he could put the file back, before he knew it was missing. He left Isabella a note, saying that he’d be back later in the morning and took off. When he got to the station, only Glenn and Jenner were there. They were busy with paperwork, so it was easy for Daryl to sneak into Rick’s office and replace the folder. When he came out, he didn’t see anyone, so he made a clean exit.

He went home to work on his bike, he just had to reattach the muffler and he was good to go. He’d known Isabella almost a month and he still hadn’t given her a ride. He thought he’d ride over to Rick’s later and take her out. Daryl finished the job and headed inside to take a shower. He thought that working on his bike would take his mind off what he’d learned about Isabella, but it didn’t. It was still clear as day in his mind and when he thought about his little rabbit going through so much pain, it made his gut hurt. He wished he could talk to her about it, but she would probably be furious with him for reading it, same with Rick, if Rick knew he’d read it, he’d be in deep shit. So, for now he had to deal with it all by himself.

When he was ready to go, he went out and tried to start the bike, but it wouldn’t start. He messed around with a few things and then got pissed, because he got oil on his shirt. So, he said, ‘fuck it’ went in and changed and left in his truck. As he drove, his mind pictured Isabella sitting on that fire escape, crying, and calling for her mama. He had to get those thoughts out of his head or it was going to drive him nuts. He wanted more than ever to make her happy and to take care of her. Daryl had an idea that would most definitely put a smile on her face.

Isabella got up and made Rick some breakfast. He ate quickly because he running late and he had a meeting with the District Attorney, late that morning. After he left, she went and showered and got dressed. She was on cloud 9, visions of the night before were dancing through her mind, making her giggle aloud. She was glad no one was there to see her acting silly. Every time she thought about the way Daryl touched her, the way he knew just what to do, her face would flush. She thought about the website she’d seen on his computer that night and wondered if he’d learned those moves from that. She made a mental note to check out ‘theultimateorgasm.com’ maybe she could learn a few tricks too. People always talked about having an orgasm and how great it was, she believed them, but what she experienced last night was euphoria, something she could not explain with words. Isabella couldn’t wait to have sex with Daryl, if it felt that good using his fingers, then the other was going to be mind blowing.

She didn’t know what Daryl had planned for the day, she wasn’t sure if they’d just hang out at Rick’s or what, so she didn’t know how to dress. She decided to go with something simple and feminine, so she went up to Lori’s closet and picked out a beautiful baby doll sundress. Pale yellow with little green flowers all over it. She straightened her hair and applied just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She sprayed on her Shalimar and she was ready for whatever the day had in store.

Daryl left the mall and headed to Rick’s, on his way there, he decided to stop by the station and ask Rick if he could possibly take another week off. Rick was on the phone in his office. He saw Daryl and waved him in, Daryl came in and sat down and waited for Rick to get off the phone. Rick finished his call and hung up.

“What’s up?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Nothin’ really, I just wanted to ask if I could take another week off. We didn’t get to go campin’ or nothin’ and I really want to take Isabella, I think she’d like it. So, can I?”

“I don’t see why not. You’ve got 11 more weeks of vacation time left. Hell, you could take off the whole summer and then go back to work when Isabella went back to school.” Rick laughed.

Daryl didn’t laugh. He’d never really put too much thought into it, but it just hit him. Isabella was eventually going to leave. His heart sunk into his stomach.

“Yeah, be careful, I might just take ya’ up on that. So, it’s cool then?” Daryl asked.

“It’s cool, my friend.” Rick joked. Daryl was getting ready to leave when Rick spoke up. “So, what’d you think?” Rick asked.

“Think about what?” Daryl asked back.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Daryl. I know you read the file.”

Daryl looked shocked. “How’d ya’ know that?”

Rick stood up and closed the door. “I came back to the office last night before I went home. I needed a report for a meeting I had this morning, it was in _that_ cabinet.” He said, pointing at the file cabinet closest to his desk. “Isabella’s file was in that cabinet, but when I opened it last night, hers was gone.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say, he sat back down started to bite on his thumb nervously. “I’m sorry, Rick. I had to read it, I had to know what happened to her. Are ya’ pissed?”

“As your boss and as a government employee, I’m livid. I could suspend you indefinitely for not only violating her privacy, but also sneaking into my private office and going through my files. Do you understand how serious of offense this is? You could get fired.”

“So, are ya’ gonna’ fire me? Just tell me.” Daryl asked with attitude.

“Don’t get fucking smart with me, Daryl. I wasn’t finished. As a boss, I’m pissed, but as a friend, I understand. That doesn’t mean you get carte blanche to do whatever you feel like. You need to NOT screw with me again and stay out of my file cabinets. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Daryl said.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to go and tell her everything you read. You can’t let her know that you know her whole life story, especially when she can’t remember it herself. Just be smart with what you do with that information and for God’s sake don’t take her meds again.”

Daryl nodded his head in agreement. “Do you think her brother did all that shit? Ya’ know, hurtin’ her and puttin’ her out there on that fire escape, lockin’ her in that empty apartment for 2 days?”

“I don’t know. If I’m going with my gut, I’m going to say, ‘yes’. Can anyone prove it? Obviously not, or there would have been charges filed against him. Only he and Isabella know for sure what happened. God damn, it makes me sick thinking about that little girl sitting on a fire escape for 12 hours in the wind and rain, then left in a condemned apartment for 2 days, all alone. If it was him, there’s a special place in hell waiting for him.”

“I’m gonna’ find out if it was him and I’m gonna’ kill him.” Daryl growled.

“Just settle down, we can’t prove anything and I doubt he’s going to confess after all this time. Be smart, Daryl.” Rick warned him.

“How come no one ever told her what happened to her mom and dad? Didn’t she ask where they were? What does she think happened, ya’ know? She told me she don’t remember nothin’, just wakin’ up in that hospital all alone. Why wouldn’t she try and find out what happened, specially now?” Daryl questioned.

“Because I think witnessing that kind of horrible thing traumatized her, I think all that information is repressed and I think that it’s trying to surface through her nightmares. She was only 4. Can you remember when you were 4?”

“I don’t know!”

“All right, but do you think you could remember watching your dad kill your mom and then killing himself?”

“I remember my dad beatin’ my mom my whole life. Why didn’t I bury that shit in my mind?” Daryl asked.

“At that age, it’s easy to forget things, even trauma like that. Like I said, I think in her subconscious she knows what happened, but her conscious mind won’t let her face it. She’s going to have to work through this on her own. It doesn’t mean you can’t be there to support her, but you sure as hell can’t go telling her what happened. She’d have a melt down and it would be far worse than the one the other day.”

“How come that didn’t happen to me?” Daryl questioned.

 “I don’t know, Daryl. Everyone’s different, we all handle shit in our own way. I mean, look at you. You took the wrong road, you dropped out of school, you were getting in trouble all the time, drinking and womanizing, fighting. You hated everybody and everything. Then look at her. She’s sweeter than honey, she’s worked hard to do well in school, she’s optimistic, happy, tries to see the best in people. Even though she’s lived the way she did, in all those horrible foster care homes and her problems with her brother, she’s still innocent and naïve. Instead of hardened and cynical. What’s really a trip is that she studies human behavior and personality, but she can’t seem to read herself.”

“Yeah, I thought about that too She can do it though, she always knows what I’m thinkin’ or why I’m doin’ what I’m doin. It pisses me off. She’s good at it, but yer right, she don’t know herself. All I know is I’m not gonna’ let no one else hurt her ever again, I’m gonna’ take care of her. She’ll be so happy, maybe she’ll just forget about all that other shit, all them bad memories.” Daryl said, hoping it was true.

“If only life were that easy. If it were, I’d go fall in love and forget about the fact that my wife is pregnant with my ex-best friend’s baby. Pregnant, just like that. After we tried for 12 years to get pregnant. I tell ya’, I’d like to forget too.”

Charlie knocked on Rick’s office door and then popped his head in. He totally ignored Daryl again. Daryl just smiled to himself.

“Hey, you got that meeting with the D.A. in 20 minutes. Do ya’ want me to go with you or are you handling it yourself?” Charlie asked.

“Chris is going with me, but thanks Charlie.” Charlie turned to walk out when Rick stopped him. “Hold on, Charlie. Come back in here. Now are you guys going to kiss and make up or am I going to have to kick both your asses?”

Daryl and Charlie looked at each other and the very same time they both said. “He started it.” Then they both said. “I started it? You started it.”

Rick laughed and shook his head. “Ok, jinx. You owe each other a coke. I’ve got…” He stopped and looked at his watch. “I’ve got exactly 15 minutes before I have to head over to the court house. We’re settling this shit now.” He turned and looked at Daryl. “Daryl, what’s your beef with Charlie?”

“He knows.” Daryl said.

“Maybe he doesn’t know and even if he does, I don’t. Now, again. What’s your beef with Charlie?”

Daryl glared over at Charlie and said. “I don’t like the way he’s always hangin’ all over Isabella. He’s jealous cuz she asked me out. I don’t trust him.”

What the fuck?” Charlie hollered.

“Wait a minute, let him explain.” Rick said to Charlie. “Use an example, Daryl.”

“Well, like at the dance. He was dancin’ with her and holdin’ her tight and shit. He’s always tellin’ her how beautiful she is, he even brought her flowers.” Daryl said accusingly.

“That’s bullshit, Daryl. Ok, I brought her flowers, but I’m just being nice to her, because apparently, you can’t.” Charlie spit out.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked.

“Gee, Daryl, I don’t know. You called her a whore in front of everyone. You took her medication and caused her to have a really bad panic attack. You wouldn’t dance with her, so I did. If you weren’t such a prick… “Charlie stopped before he said something he would regret.

“Go ahead and say it. What were ya’ gonna’ say?” Daryl taunted.

“Nothing, I wasn’t going say anything.” Charlie said.

“You like her, right? You wanted ta’ go out with her, now yer always starin’ at her and shit. It pisses me off.” Daryl said.

“I doesn’t matter how I feel about her, Daryl. She’s in love with you. God only knows why, but she is. I’m not trying to steal her away, because I know I can’t, but that’s not going to stop me from being nice to her and complimenting her. She’s great, she’s really, really great.” Charlie explained.

“Yeah, well. Just keep yer distance, that’s all I’m sayin’. She’s mine.” Daryl spat out like a child.

Rick laughed at that. “You sound like a 5-year-old. She’s not a box of crayons, Daryl. That means, I’m not going to tell you to share, but I don’t think she’d like to be referred to as property. Now I have to go.” Rick said, standing up and straightening his pants. “Come on. Do it.”

They both said. “Do what?”

“Shake, shake and mean it. God, I feel like I’m talking to 5-year old’s. Come on, I’m running late.”

Daryl and Charlie both looked at each other with the evil eye. Charlie was the first one to put his hand out, then Daryl put his out and they shook.

“All right, let’s get outta’ here.” Rick said, pushing them both out of his office. “Daryl, we’ll pick up where we left off later, ok?”

Daryl nodded, he watched Rick walk out the front door and then he turned to Charlie and said in a whisper. “Ya’ better stay the fuck away from her. I ain’t kiddin’.”

Charlie smiled and whispered back. “Watch your back, Daryl. You can only screw up so many times until she realizes you’re an asshole. Then you’re out and I’m in.” He laughed and walked away.

Daryl was fuming. If he hadn’t been in the Sherriff’s Station, he would have beat the holy hell out of him. He swallowed hard and left.

Isabella was in the bedroom when Daryl came in. He walked back there and stood in the doorway waiting for her to noticed him. ‘God! She’s beautiful!’ Daryl thought. Sitting there in that baby doll dress, straight hair, tucked behind her ears and barefoot. She was a vision. When she finally looked up, she first jumped and then she smiled and ran over to him to give him a big hug. But she couldn’t because he was holding some large shopping bags.

“What’s in the bags?” She asked with curiosity.

“Surprises for ya’.” Daryl answered handing her the bags.

She got all excited and start ripping through the bags. In the first on there was a down comforter and a set of pink sheets, in the next one were two king size down pillows. She was squealing with delight, but when she got to the last one, she almost started crying. Inside were three things. A Barbie coloring book, the big box of crayons with the sharpener on the back and a black and gold box, she turned it around and gasped. Inside was a limited addition Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll.

“Oh, my God! Where did you find this? This is a rare doll and it’s expensive.”

“Do ya’ like it? Is it like the one ya’ wanted? Cuz, if ya’ don’t like it, we can take it back.” Daryl said.

She started to cry. “I love it. It’s the most beautiful Barbie I’ve ever seen. It’s Oscar de la Renta. I can’t believe you bought this for me. I can’t believe you bought all this for me. I love you!” She realized what she’d just said, but it was too late to take it back. “I mean… I didn’t mean that I… well, I’m sorry. Are you mad? I know I shouldn’t have said that, just pretend I didn’t, ok?” She said with happy tear filled eyes.

He completely ignored what she’d said. He loved her too, feeling it was bad enough, but saying it was a whole different story, he wasn’t ready for that. “So, ya’ like everything? They had that doll at Macy’s. It the only one they got in. It came in at Christmas, but it got misplaced in their store room. They just put it out today. Do ya’ really like it? Do ya’ like yer blanket and pillows? Them sheets are the good kind the lady told me. They got the big thread count. I know ya’ like pink, so I… I just thought you’d like ‘em, that’s all.” He said excitedly. He was just as excited as she was.

“I love everything. It’s all wonderful and perfect. Just like you.” She said, still crying. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you so much, Daryl. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He hugged her back, then he lifted her chin so he could see her face. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and bent down and kissed her. A long, romantic kiss, like in the movies. She even bent her knee and lifted her foot up. When they parted, she started taking out the comforter from the packaging and getting the sheets ready to wash.

“Hey, I got ya’ some of them pillows for over at my house too. Ya’ know, for when ya’ stay over. Did ya’ like the coloring book? I remembered the story of that one Christmas when that prick tore up yours and broke the crayons. Them are the good crayons too. They’re not all waxy. It’s even got a sharpener on the back of the box.” Daryl said excitedly.

“I know! I can’t believe you remembered that story. I told you that when we first me. Thank you so much for everything, Daryl. You’re so good to me. Be careful, you might spoil me.” Isabella said shyly.

“Good, cuz I want to. Hey, guess what?”

“What?” Isabella asked.

“I’m takin’ another week off, so we can still go campin’. That is if ya’ still wanna’ go.” Daryl said.

“Really? I totally still want to go. It’s ok with Rick? You won’t get in trouble?” Isabella asked.

“Nah. I got 11 weeks of vacation time left and it’s all paid. I might take some more time off next month too.”

“11 weeks? I can’t believe you’ve never taken a vacation.” She said, rolling around of the comforter and pillows. “When are we going camping?”

“Today’s Friday, so we can get shit ready this weekend and we can go like, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Maybe longer if ya’ want. We’ll see. Is that ok?” Daryl asked her.

“Sounds perfects.” She smiled up at him, he smiled back all dreamy eyed.

She picked up the sheets and headed for the laundry room. Daryl sat down on the floor and started flipping through the color book. ‘Barbie?’ He thought. ‘What the hell’s so great about her?’ But as long it made her happy, who cared. He picked up the box with the Barbie in it and yelled down the hallway.

“Can I open the box? Can I take her out?” He had to check this doll out for himself. He wanted to know why a doll cost almost $300.00. “Who the fuck is Oscar de la Renta? Is that her name?” Daryl asked sincerely. “Ain’t Oscar a dude’s name?”

He could hear Isabella’s rolling laughter coming from down the hall. “I don’t know. Fuck, I was just askin’.” He said to himself. She continued to laugh, it embarrassed him, but he ignored it. “What’s her name then?” He wanted to know.

Isabella walked back into the bedroom, still laughing. “Oscar de la Renta is a fashion designer. Her dress is an original from his collection. That doll is rare and pretty expensive. Thank you, so much. You know I’ve always wanted a Barbie, but I never dreamed I’d have one like this.”

“Oscar de la whatever made this little dress?” Daryl questioned.

Isabella laughed again. “No, it’s made for Barbie from one of his designs. You’re so cute!”

Daryl shrugged his shoulder as he fumbled with the box, trying to take her out. “What’s her name?”

“Barbie, I guess.” Isabella answered.

“Nah, it’s gotta’ be somethin’ else. She don’t look like a Barbie. Barbie is a California beach bimbo’s name. She looks like one of them fancy ass French names or Italian. But she’s got blonde hair, so I guess she can’t be Italian. Whatta’ ya’ think?” He said, holding the doll up for Isabella to see.

“I don’t know, what names do you like? Something feminine.” She suggested.

“I like Sofie. Whatta’ about you?” Darly asked.

“She looks like a Sofie. I like it!” She said.

“Ok, Sofie it is.” He said, trying to get Sofie to stand on her platform.

Daryl got out of Isabella’s bed at 5:00 am. He needed to beat Rick into the office, so he could put the file back, before he knew it was missing. He left Isabella a note, saying that he’d be back later in the morning and took off. When he got to the station, only Glenn and Jenner were there. They were busy with paperwork, so it was easy for Daryl to sneak into Rick’s office and replace the folder. When he came out, he didn’t see anyone, so he made a clean exit.

He went home to work on his bike, he just had to reattach the muffler and he was good to go. He’d known Isabella almost a month and he still hadn’t given her a ride. He thought he’d ride over to Rick’s later and take her out. Daryl finished the job and headed inside to take a shower. He thought that working on his bike would take his mind off what he’d learned about Isabella, but it didn’t. It was still clear as day in his mind and when he thought about his little rabbit going through so much pain, it made his gut hurt. He wished he could talk to her about it, but she would probably be furious with him for reading it, same with Rick, if Rick knew he’d read it, he’d be in deep shit. So, for now he had to deal with it all by himself.

When he was ready to go, he went out and tried to start the bike, but it wouldn’t start. He messed around with a few things and then got pissed, because he got oil on his shirt. So, he said, ‘fuck it’ went in and changed and left in his truck. As he drove, his mind pictured Isabella sitting on that fire escape, crying, and calling for her mama. He had to get those thoughts out of his head or it was going to drive him nuts. He wanted more than ever to make her happy and to take care of her. Daryl had an idea that would most definitely put a smile on her face.

Isabella got up and made Rick some breakfast. He ate quickly because he running late and he had a meeting with the District Attorney, late that morning. After he left, she went and showered and got dressed. She was on cloud 9, visions of the night before were dancing through her mind, making her giggle aloud. She was glad no one was there to see her acting silly. Every time she thought about the way Daryl touched her, the way he knew just what to do, her face would flush. She thought about the website she’d seen on his computer that night and wondered if he’d learned those moves from that. She made a mental note to check out ‘theultimateorgasm.com’ maybe she could learn a few tricks too. People always talked about having an orgasm and how great it was, she believed them, but what she experienced last night was euphoria, something she could not explain with words. Isabella couldn’t wait to have sex with Daryl, if it felt that good using his fingers, then the other was going to be mind blowing.

She didn’t know what Daryl had planned for the day, she wasn’t sure if they’d just hang out at Rick’s or what, so she didn’t know how to dress. She decided to go with something simple and feminine, so she went up to Lori’s closet and picked out a beautiful baby doll sundress. Pale yellow with little green flowers all over it. She straightened her hair and applied just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She sprayed on her Shalimar and she was ready for whatever the day had in store.

Daryl left the mall and headed to Rick’s, on his way there, he decided to stop by the station and ask Rick if he could possibly take another week off. Rick was on the phone in his office. He saw Daryl and waved him in, Daryl came in and sat down and waited for Rick to get off the phone. Rick finished his call and hung up.

“What’s up?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Nothin’ really, I just wanted to ask if I could take another week off. We didn’t get to go campin’ or nothin’ and I really want to take Isabella, I think she’d like it. So, can I?”

“I don’t see why not. You’ve got 11 more weeks of vacation time left. Hell, you could take off the whole summer and then go back to work when Isabella went back to school.” Rick laughed.

Daryl didn’t laugh. He’d never really put too much thought into it, but it just hit him. Isabella was eventually going to leave. His heart sunk into his stomach.

“Yeah, be careful, I might just take ya’ up on that. So, it’s cool then?” Daryl asked.

“It’s cool, my friend.” Rick joked. Daryl was getting ready to leave when Rick spoke up. “So, what’d you think?” Rick asked.

“Think about what?” Daryl asked back.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Daryl. I know you read the file.”

Daryl looked shocked. “How’d ya’ know that?”

Rick stood up and closed the door. “I came back to the office last night before I went home. I needed a report for a meeting I had this morning, it was in _that_ cabinet.” He said, pointing at the file cabinet closest to his desk. “Isabella’s file was in that cabinet, but when I opened it last night, hers was gone.”

Daryl didn’t know what to say, he sat back down started to bite on his thumb nervously. “I’m sorry, Rick. I had to read it, I had to know what happened to her. Are ya’ pissed?”

“As your boss and as a government employee, I’m livid. I could suspend you indefinitely for not only violating her privacy, but also sneaking into my private office and going through my files. Do you understand how serious of offense this is? You could get fired.”

“So, are ya’ gonna’ fire me? Just tell me.” Daryl asked with attitude.

“Don’t get fucking smart with me, Daryl. I wasn’t finished. As a boss, I’m pissed, but as a friend, I understand. That doesn’t mean you get carte blanche to do whatever you feel like. You need to NOT screw with me again and stay out of my file cabinets. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Daryl said.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to go and tell her everything you read. You can’t let her know that you know her whole life story, especially when she can’t remember it herself. Just be smart with what you do with that information and for God’s sake don’t take her meds again.”

Daryl nodded his head in agreement. “Do you think her brother did all that shit? Ya’ know, hurtin’ her and puttin’ her out there on that fire escape, lockin’ her in that empty apartment for 2 days?”

“I don’t know. If I’m going with my gut, I’m going to say, ‘yes’. Can anyone prove it? Obviously not, or there would have been charges filed against him. Only he and Isabella know for sure what happened. God damn, it makes me sick thinking about that little girl sitting on a fire escape for 12 hours in the wind and rain, then left in a condemned apartment for 2 days, all alone. If it was him, there’s a special place in hell waiting for him.”

“I’m gonna’ find out if it was him and I’m gonna’ kill him.” Daryl growled.

“Just settle down, we can’t prove anything and I doubt he’s going to confess after all this time. Be smart, Daryl.” Rick warned him.

“How come no one ever told her what happened to her mom and dad? Didn’t she ask where they were? What does she think happened, ya’ know? She told me she don’t remember nothin’, just wakin’ up in that hospital all alone. Why wouldn’t she try and find out what happened, specially now?” Daryl questioned.

“Because I think witnessing that kind of horrible thing traumatized her, I think all that information is repressed and I think that it’s trying to surface through her nightmares. She was only 4. Can you remember when you were 4?”

“I don’t know!”

“All right, but do you think you could remember watching your dad kill your mom and then killing himself?”

“I remember my dad beatin’ my mom my whole life. Why didn’t I bury that shit in my mind?” Daryl asked.

“At that age, it’s easy to forget things, even trauma like that. Like I said, I think in her subconscious she knows what happened, but her conscious mind won’t let her face it. She’s going to have to work through this on her own. It doesn’t mean you can’t be there to support her, but you sure as hell can’t go telling her what happened. She’d have a melt down and it would be far worse than the one the other day.”

“How come that didn’t happen to me?” Daryl questioned.

 “I don’t know, Daryl. Everyone’s different, we all handle shit in our own way. I mean, look at you. You took the wrong road, you dropped out of school, you were getting in trouble all the time, drinking and womanizing, fighting. You hated everybody and everything. Then look at her. She’s sweeter than honey, she’s worked hard to do well in school, she’s optimistic, happy, tries to see the best in people. Even though she’s lived the way she did, in all those horrible foster care homes and her problems with her brother, she’s still innocent and naïve. Instead of hardened and cynical. What’s really a trip is that she studies human behavior and personality, but she can’t seem to read herself.”

“Yeah, I thought about that too She can do it though, she always knows what I’m thinkin’ or why I’m doin’ what I’m doin. It pisses me off. She’s good at it, but yer right, she don’t know herself. All I know is I’m not gonna’ let no one else hurt her ever again, I’m gonna’ take care of her. She’ll be so happy, maybe she’ll just forget about all that other shit, all them bad memories.” Daryl said, hoping it was true.

“If only life were that easy. If it were, I’d go fall in love and forget about the fact that my wife is pregnant with my ex-best friend’s baby. Pregnant, just like that. After we tried for 12 years to get pregnant. I tell ya’, I’d like to forget too.”

Charlie knocked on Rick’s office door and then popped his head in. He totally ignored Daryl again. Daryl just smiled to himself.

“Hey, you got that meeting with the D.A. in 20 minutes. Do ya’ want me to go with you or are you handling it yourself?” Charlie asked.

“Chris is going with me, but thanks Charlie.” Charlie turned to walk out when Rick stopped him. “Hold on, Charlie. Come back in here. Now are you guys going to kiss and make up or am I going to have to kick both your asses?”

Daryl and Charlie looked at each other and the very same time they both said. “He started it.” Then they both said. “I started it? You started it.”

Rick laughed and shook his head. “Ok, jinx. You owe each other a coke. I’ve got…” He stopped and looked at his watch. “I’ve got exactly 15 minutes before I have to head over to the court house. We’re settling this shit now.” He turned and looked at Daryl. “Daryl, what’s your beef with Charlie?”

“He knows.” Daryl said.

“Maybe he doesn’t know and even if he does, I don’t. Now, again. What’s your beef with Charlie?”

Daryl glared over at Charlie and said. “I don’t like the way he’s always hangin’ all over Isabella. He’s jealous cuz she asked me out. I don’t trust him.”

What the fuck?” Charlie hollered.

“Wait a minute, let him explain.” Rick said to Charlie. “Use an example, Daryl.”

“Well, like at the dance. He was dancin’ with her and holdin’ her tight and shit. He’s always tellin’ her how beautiful she is, he even brought her flowers.” Daryl said accusingly.

“That’s bullshit, Daryl. Ok, I brought her flowers, but I’m just being nice to her, because apparently, you can’t.” Charlie spit out.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked.

“Gee, Daryl, I don’t know. You called her a whore in front of everyone. You took her medication and caused her to have a really bad panic attack. You wouldn’t dance with her, so I did. If you weren’t such a prick… “Charlie stopped before he said something he would regret.

“Go ahead and say it. What were ya’ gonna’ say?” Daryl taunted.

“Nothing, I wasn’t going say anything.” Charlie said.

“You like her, right? You wanted ta’ go out with her, now yer always starin’ at her and shit. It pisses me off.” Daryl said.

“I doesn’t matter how I feel about her, Daryl. She’s in love with you. God only knows why, but she is. I’m not trying to steal her away, because I know I can’t, but that’s not going to stop me from being nice to her and complimenting her. She’s great, she’s really, really great.” Charlie explained.

“Yeah, well. Just keep yer distance, that’s all I’m sayin’. She’s mine.” Daryl spat out like a child.

Rick laughed at that. “You sound like a 5-year-old. She’s not a box of crayons, Daryl. That means, I’m not going to tell you to share, but I don’t think she’d like to be referred to as property. Now I have to go.” Rick said, standing up and straightening his pants. “Come on. Do it.”

They both said. “Do what?”

“Shake, shake and mean it. God, I feel like I’m talking to 5-year old’s. Come on, I’m running late.”

Daryl and Charlie both looked at each other with the evil eye. Charlie was the first one to put his hand out, then Daryl put his out and they shook.

“All right, let’s get outta’ here.” Rick said, pushing them both out of his office. “Daryl, we’ll pick up where we left off later, ok?”

Daryl nodded, he watched Rick walk out the front door and then he turned to Charlie and said in a whisper. “Ya’ better stay the fuck away from her. I ain’t kiddin’.”

Charlie smiled and whispered back. “Watch your back, Daryl. You can only screw up so many times until she realizes you’re an asshole. Then you’re out and I’m in.” He laughed and walked away.

Daryl was fuming. If he hadn’t been in the Sherriff’s Station, he would have beat the holy hell out of him. He swallowed hard and left.

Isabella was in the bedroom when Daryl came in. He walked back there and stood in the doorway waiting for her to noticed him. ‘God! She’s beautiful!’ Daryl thought. Sitting there in that baby doll dress, straight hair, tucked behind her ears and barefoot. She was a vision. When she finally looked up, she first jumped and then she smiled and ran over to him to give him a big hug. But she couldn’t because he was holding some large shopping bags.

“What’s in the bags?” She asked with curiosity.

“Surprises for ya’.” Daryl answered handing her the bags.

She got all excited and start ripping through the bags. In the first on there was a down comforter and a set of pink sheets, in the next one were two king size down pillows. She was squealing with delight, but when she got to the last one, she almost started crying. Inside were three things. A Barbie coloring book, the big box of crayons with the sharpener on the back and a black and gold box, she turned it around and gasped. Inside was a limited addition Oscar de la Renta Barbie Doll.

“Oh, my God! Where did you find this? This is a rare doll and it’s expensive.”

“Do ya’ like it? Is it like the one ya’ wanted? Cuz, if ya’ don’t like it, we can take it back.” Daryl said.

She started to cry. “I love it. It’s the most beautiful Barbie I’ve ever seen. It’s Oscar de la Renta. I can’t believe you bought this for me. I can’t believe you bought all this for me. I love you!” She realized what she’d just said, but it was too late to take it back. “I mean… I didn’t mean that I… well, I’m sorry. Are you mad? I know I shouldn’t have said that, just pretend I didn’t, ok?” She said with happy tear filled eyes.

He completely ignored what she’d said. He loved her too, feeling it was bad enough, but saying it was a whole different story, he wasn’t ready for that. “So, ya’ like everything? They had that doll at Macy’s. It the only one they got in. It came in at Christmas, but it got misplaced in their store room. They just put it out today. Do ya’ really like it? Do ya’ like yer blanket and pillows? Them sheets are the good kind the lady told me. They got the big thread count. I know ya’ like pink, so I… I just thought you’d like ‘em, that’s all.” He said excitedly. He was just as excited as she was.

“I love everything. It’s all wonderful and perfect. Just like you.” She said, still crying. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you so much, Daryl. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He hugged her back, then he lifted her chin so he could see her face. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and bent down and kissed her. A long, romantic kiss, like in the movies. She even bent her knee and lifted her foot up. When they parted, she started taking out the comforter from the packaging and getting the sheets ready to wash.

“Hey, I got ya’ some of them pillows for over at my house too. Ya’ know, for when ya’ stay over. Did ya’ like the coloring book? I remembered the story of that one Christmas when that prick tore up yours and broke the crayons. Them are the good crayons too. They’re not all waxy. It’s even got a sharpener on the back of the box.” Daryl said excitedly.

“I know! I can’t believe you remembered that story. I told you that when we first me. Thank you so much for everything, Daryl. You’re so good to me. Be careful, you might spoil me.” Isabella said shyly.

“Good, cuz I want to. Hey, guess what?”

“What?” Isabella asked.

“I’m takin’ another week off, so we can still go campin’. That is if ya’ still wanna’ go.” Daryl said.

“Really? I totally still want to go. It’s ok with Rick? You won’t get in trouble?” Isabella asked.

“Nah. I got 11 weeks of vacation time left and it’s all paid. I might take some more time off next month too.”

“11 weeks? I can’t believe you’ve never taken a vacation.” She said, rolling around of the comforter and pillows. “When are we going camping?”

“Today’s Friday, so we can get shit ready this weekend and we can go like, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Maybe longer if ya’ want. We’ll see. Is that ok?” Daryl asked her.

“Sounds perfects.” She smiled up at him, he smiled back all dreamy eyed.

She picked up the sheets and headed for the laundry room. Daryl sat down on the floor and started flipping through the color book. ‘Barbie?’ He thought. ‘What the hell’s so great about her?’ But as long it made her happy, who cared. He picked up the box with the Barbie in it and yelled down the hallway.

“Can I open the box? Can I take her out?” He had to check this doll out for himself. He wanted to know why a doll cost almost $300.00. “Who the fuck is Oscar de la Renta? Is that her name?” Daryl asked sincerely. “Ain’t Oscar a dude’s name?”

He could hear Isabella’s rolling laughter coming from down the hall. “I don’t know. Fuck, I was just askin’.” He said to himself. She continued to laugh, it embarrassed him, but he ignored it. “What’s her name then?” He wanted to know.

Isabella walked back into the bedroom, still laughing. “Oscar de la Renta is a fashion designer. Her dress is an original from his collection. That doll is rare and pretty expensive. Thank you, so much. You know I’ve always wanted a Barbie, but I never dreamed I’d have one like this.”

“Oscar de la whatever made this little dress?” Daryl questioned.

Isabella laughed again. “No, it’s made for Barbie from one of his designs. You’re so cute!”

Daryl shrugged his shoulder as he fumbled with the box, trying to take her out. “What’s her name?”

“Barbie, I guess.” Isabella answered.

“Nah, it’s gotta’ be somethin’ else. She don’t look like a Barbie. Barbie is a California beach bimbo’s name. She looks like one of them fancy ass French names or Italian. But she’s got blonde hair, so I guess she can’t be Italian. Whatta’ ya’ think?” He said, holding the doll up for Isabella to see.

“I don’t know, what names do you like? Something feminine.” She suggested.

“I like Sofie. Whatta’ about you?” Darly asked.

“She looks like a Sofie. I like it!” She said.

“Ok, Sofie it is.” He said, trying to get Sofie to stand on her platform.


	37. Happy Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Isabella prepare for their camping trip. Charlie tells Daryl something about Amber, that shocks him. Charlie takes a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally camping. Almost. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got some humor in it, I hope it reads well. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

“God, damn it!” Daryl yelled. “I can’t get this fuckin’ fuel petcock valve to tighten and I busted my fuckin’ knuckles. Fuckin’ piece a shit!” Daryl said, standing up and throwing a wrench down on the garage floor.

“What’s wrong with it?” Isabella asked. She was going through Daryl’s camping gear and checking it off a list Daryl had made her.

Daryl was trying to get his bike to run and wasn’t having very much luck.

“I dunno’. I gotta’ walk away right now, before I bust somethin’ else. What are ya’ doin’?” He asked Isabella.

“Well, I’m just about done going through this container and everything is marked off the list except, a package of utility lighters, a bucket to wash these army surplus dishes in, a clothes line, oh and there’s only spoons and knives, no forks.” Isabella answered.

“The forks are in the kitchen, I gotta’ bucket right here,” He said, taking a bucket off one of the shelves. “We need ta’ buy a clothes line and I’ve got some utility lighters outside on the deck.”

“What about a camp stove? What are we going to cook on?” Isabella asked.

“I usually cook over the fire, but I gotta’ stove up there on that shelf. We’ll take it too. Just in case. We gotta’ wash them sleeping bags too.” Daryl said.

“Already done. They’re in the dryer right now. Are we getting food and ice today or tomorrow?”

“Tomorra’. I’ll make a list tonight and we’ll go to the Publix in the morning. For dinner, we’re gonna’ eat rabbits, rabbit.” He laughed at his corny joke. “and fish. But, we’ll take some burgers and hot dogs, just in case. Maybe some steaks.”

“What about marshmallows? You said we could roast marshmallows. Are we going to do that still?” Isabella asked Daryl.

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, they’ll be on the list. I gotta’ get some instant coffee, too, for the coffee pot. I hope ya’ don’t mind usin’ dry creamer. Cuz, milk would go bad.” Daryl told her.

“That’s fine. I’m so excited! I can’t wait!” She giggled.

“Get a couple a packages of that bacon from the freezer right there and put it in the ice box in the kitchen. Get a couple tubes of that sausage too. That’s some good shit. I killed the pig myself.” Daryl said proudly.

Isabella walked to the fridge and got the meat out, she took it in the kitchen. She came back out the garage and sat down on the floor to watch Daryl attempt to fix his motorcycle again.

“Are we staying here tonight? Because if we are, I need to go home and get some things for tomorrow. I told Rick, I’d do his laundry too. Maybe you could take me back there in a little bit and I can do that, while you finish your bike? What do you think?”

“Yeah, I’ll take ya’ in about 5 minutes. I’ll drop ya’ off and then come back here, when I come pick ya’ up, we’ll pick somethin’ up for dinner and bring it back here. Ok?” Daryl asked.

“Ok. Are you going to the diner and tell James and Nancy we won’t be in tomorrow night? We didn’t go last Sunday because of the… well, you know.”

“I stopped in last Monday and told ‘em I was sick. Why don’t we go there tonight? Whatta’ ya’ think?”

“Sounds good!”

Daryl drove Isabella home and dropped her off and headed back to his house to finish his bike. He finally got it started and was cleaning up the tools, when someone started pounding on his front door.

“Hold on!” He yelled. He wiped his hands off and headed in to answer the door. Before he got to it, it opened and Charlie and Glenn walked in.

“Why don’t ya’ just come on in?” Daryl said sarcastically.

“What’s up, Daryl?” Glenn asked.

“Not much. Whatta’ ya’ guys want? Isabella ain’t here.” He said snidely, looking at Charlie.

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, we know. We were just at Rick’s. I helped her fold laundry.”

“Yer a fuckin’ saint.” Daryl said. “So, whatta’ ya’ want?”

“Can I borrow a camera? My parents are entering their garden in the Home and Garden competition.” Charlie answered.

“Yeah, ya’ know where they are.” He said, pointing to the spare bedroom.

Charlie and Glenn headed into the bedroom and Daryl headed to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He heard Glenn say ‘holy shit!’ Then it hit him, the pictures he’d taken of Isabella were all scattered on the table in there.

“Fuck!” He said to himself and ran into the bedroom.

Glenn was standing there holding up one the pictures. Charlie was sorting through them.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’? Put them down.” Daryl yelled, walking over to Glenn and ripping the picture out of his hands. “I said, ya’ could borrow a camera, not look through my private shit.”

Glenn’s mouth was open. “Damn, Daryl. You’re my hero!” Glenn’s phone rang, so he headed back into the hallway to answer it. That just left Daryl and Charlie and Charlie was still sorting through the pictures.

“Nice! I especially like this one.” He said, holding up the picture of Isabella on her knees in front of Daryl, holding his open belt. “Nice angle!” He said, snidely.

“Yeah, it is. That was a great night. Now put the pictures down and pick out a camera.

Charlie put the pictures down. His blood was boiling. He was so jealous, he couldn’t see straight. How the fuck did a guy like Daryl, get a girl like her. He was steamed. He walked over to the shelves where Daryl’s cameras were sitting and started looking at them.

“Just pick one, they’re all good.” Daryl said, walking out of the room.

Charlie picked one of the cameras and headed out, he suddenly stopped and looked down at the pictures on the table. He checked to see if Daryl was watching, he wasn’t, so he grabbed one of the pictures, folded it and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed the one of her without her shirt, holding the hat in front of her chest. Daryl and Glenn were out on the deck, Daryl was smoking a cigarette. Charlie walked out and joined them.

“Hey, Charlie! Did you tell Daryl what Amber said?” Glenn said to Charlie, then he turned to Daryl laughing and said. “You’re not gonna’ believe this shit. Tell him Charlie.”

Charlie started laughing. “You know that girl I took to the dance?”

“Yeah.” Daryl said.

“Well, she really liked Isabella. A lot!” Charlie said.

“So, everybody likes Isabella. What’s the big fuckin’ deal?” Daryl asked.

“No! She _likes_ Isabella. She’s bi, she goes both ways.” Glenn laughed.

“What? What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about?” Daryl asked.

Charlie laughed again. “She’s bisexual and she was turned on by Isabella. She asked me if I thought you guys would be into swinging.”

“What the fuck? What’d ya’ tell her?” Daryl said with a grimace.

“I told her that Isabella was a virgin, she’s still a virgin, right?” Charlie asked.

“That’s really none of yer fuckin’ business now, is it?” Daryl said angrily.

“Just askin’. Anyway, I told her you guys probably wouldn’t be into it. She did like the idea of Isabella being a virgin, though.” Charlie laughed.

“What the fuck ever. Man, that’s twisted. I ain’t swinging with no one and it’d be cold day in hell before Isabella would do something like that. She aint’ like that. Did ya’ tell her that? Isabella, I mean?” Daryl asked.

“No, of course I didn’t. I wasn’t even going to tell you, but big mouth here brought it up.” Charlie said, pointing at Glenn. Glenn just smiled. “It’s kinda’ funny though, don’t ya’ think?”

“Do you see me laughin’? Keep that girl away from Isabella.” Daryl said.

“Why? You afraid she might steal her away?” Glenn laughed.

“Fuck you, Short Round.” Daryl said, snuffing out his cigarette on the picnic table.

The three men went back into the house.

Daryl laughed. “I’m so fuckin’ sure. I mean, can you imagine me and you fuckin’ around… ya’ know like at the same time? Fuck that!”

Charlie laughed. “Yeah! That’d be fucked up. I don’t even like seeing you with your clothes on. You know what I’m saying?”

“Right, I know, huh?” Daryl laughed shaking his head. “I’m gonna’ have fuckin’ nightmares now.”

“Yeah, but the girls? I mean… you know? Nah, that would never happen. Right?” Charlie asked curiously.

“No! That would never happen, ya’ sick bastard. Ya’ got yer camera, now get the fuck outta’ here.” Daryl said, pushing them towards the door.

“Thanks, man. I’ll get it back to you around Monday. Okay?” Charlie told Daryl.

“Won’t be here.” Daryl said.

“Oh yeah, camping. Well, have a good time. Thanks again. Come on Glenn.” Charlie said, walking out the front door.

Daryl and Glenn said ‘goodbye’ and Daryl shut the door.

Daryl and Isabella left the diner and headed to his house. She had packed all her things for the camping trip that afternoon, so she’d just stay at Daryl’s the rest of the weekend and they’d leave from his house Monday morning. They weren’t going very far, seeing as they were camping on his property. It was a special place that Daryl couldn’t wait for Isabella to see. He’d never taken anyone there before, not even Rick or Charlie. It was completely secluded, miles away from civilization and they could do whatever they wanted and no one would be the wiser. Daryl often went swimming there, skinny-dipping actually and he was hoping Isabella might want to take part this time. He’d planned a romantic first night, that would hopefully lead to sex. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he was afraid he’d let her down by not doing things the right way and he was afraid it’d be painful for her. He’d bought some condoms and lube, just in case things went that way.

While Isabella was taking a bath in the big bathtub, Daryl got online with ‘theultimateorgasm.com’, he was studying up on his moves, when he came to a part that said that women didn’t usually have orgasms their first time. Not with sex anyway. It said, sometimes it was hard to achieve them ever with just sex alone. He didn’t know that. He started to worry that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. Then he read on. It said that using a number of techniques such as one of the partners using their fingers to stimulate the sensitive area, during sex was always a good idea. It also said that oral sex before, during or after was a sure-fire way to satisfy your woman. Daryl was nervous about that part. He’d never gone down on anybody before, what if he didn’t do it right? The site also said that the chance for sexual satisfaction was more probable in certain positions, more than others and that there were positions you could use to stimulate her g-spot and her clitoris. Daryl stopped right there.

If Daryl was reading this right, it meant there were two areas down there that he needed to pay attention to. He thought that the g-spot and the clitoris were the same thing. So, he clicked over to page that was labeled ‘Finding her G-spot’ He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He was overwhelmed and confused, he wished he could have written all the directions down on his arm or something. He was never going to remember all this shit, he thought. He scratched his head and said ‘two different places? One in and one out. Fuck me!’

That night they fooled around a little bit, she did that thing, he liked so well and he did that thing that, she liked so well. Both were satisfied, but sex was on the back of both their minds. Isabella had read up a little bit on it too, while she was doing Rick’s laundry. Just some information about what guys like during sex, ways to move and about positions. She was a little concerned it would hurt too. She didn’t want that to interfere with them enjoying their first time. Both were putting way too much pressure on themselves. They both told themselves to relax and let things play out naturally. They each took their own advice and they both felt much more confident.

They got up early Sunday morning and Isabella made breakfast. French toast and bacon. Daryl had never had French toast like she made before. She separated the egg yolks and from the egg whites and then beat the whites until they were really fluffy, then she folded them into the rest of the mixture. It was unlike anything he’d ever had. He loved it. Daryl took a shower while she cleaned up the kitchen, then she took one after he was through. She thought to herself that it would have been so much easier if they had just taken one together. All in good time, she told herself.

The headed to the Publix to get their groceries and ice. Daryl picked out some nice steaks, while Isabella looked at hotdogs. She’d never bought hotdogs before, so she didn’t know which ones were good and which weren’t. She looked for the hotdogs she knew, which were Nathan’s hotdogs, but they didn’t have them, so she chose a random package. When Daryl saw what she’d chosen, he shook his head at her. He led her back to the cold case and made her put them back, then he showed her the Ballpark Franks. Always get Ballpark, he told her. Isabella rolled her eyes and told him he’d never had a hotdog, until he’d had a Nathan’s and even better than that, a Nathan’s at Coney Island. He rolled his eyes at her and they went along their way. She headed over to produce, while Daryl had a conversation with the meat man about pork roasts.

When Daryl was done talking, he started looking for Isabella. He was rounding the corner from the meat case into produce, when he saw Isabella talking to some girl. He couldn’t tell who it was until he got up closer. It was Amber, Charlie’s girlfriend and she was all over Isabella. Talking a mile, a minute and touching her the whole time. Grabbing her hand, touching her shoulder, playing with her hair. It was weird, Daryl thought. Poor Isabella, she didn’t even realize this girl was hitting on her. Daryl approached them and said, ‘hi’. Amber got even more hyper when she saw Daryl. She gave him a big hug and he just stood there frozen. Isabella laughed to herself, because she knew how uncomfortable Daryl was with people touching him, especially in public. They were finally able to get away from her. They both looked at each other and shook their heads and laughed. Later, after they’d left the grocery store, Daryl told Isabella what Charlie had told him. She turned bright red and all she could say was, ‘OH, MY GOD!’ over and over again. Daryl cracked up at her embarrassment and teased her for the rest of the day.

That night, they curled up on the sofa to watch a movie. He wanted to watch ConAir and she wanted to watch Moonstruck, so they compromised and found something they both wanted to watch. On Cinemax, a new series was starting called, Outcast. It was by a film maker named Robert Kirkman, he did a lot of horror, syfy type projects and his stuff was supposed to be pretty good. So, they agreed on that. Daryl put his arm around Isabella’s shoulder and she snuggled into him, just like always. Daryl had made popcorn, he’d melted real butter in the microwave and poured it all over the popcorn and it was sitting on his lap, in the other hand he had a bottle of Tabasco. He pulled his arm out from behind her and proceeded to sprinkle the popcorn with the Tabasco. Isabella asked him what he was doing. He told her it was the only way to eat popcorn and offered her some. She got the real butter part, but the Tabasco she wasn’t so sure of, but she tried it anyway and it was amazing.

“Let me guess. This is your new favorite?” Daryl teased.

“Yes, in fact it is. You got a problem with that, Dixon?”

“Nope, just makin’ an observation.” Daryl laughed.

After it was over things got a little heated between them. She’d used her hand this time, so he thought he should do something different. He wanted to go down on her, but he knew that if he got her pants off, he’d want to have sex and that would mess up his big romantic first night under the stars. She didn’t want to have sex that night either, because she also had the same plan. So, he stuck to his usual. He wondered if she was getting bored, but he didn’t know what else to do. She seemed to enjoy herself and that was good enough for him.

That night Isabella had bad dreams. Not her usual nightmares, but she dreamt about the show they’d watched. She woke up scared and then woke up Daryl, who talked her back to sleep by telling her stories about the things that he and Jax used to do. She laughed and laughed and then she finally passed out. The alarm went off the next morning at 5:30 am. Daryl got up first and started sharpening knives and bolts. Isabella just laid there and watched him. She was dead tired, but she was also excited. Once she was up moving around, she made coffee and pancakes. She put cinnamon and sugar into the batter and they were the best pancakes Daryl had ever eaten. He was getting spoiled.

They loaded up everything into Daryl’s truck. There were several Yeti coolers full of ice. Yeti coolers kept things cold for days, Daryl explained. They were the best on the market and they cost a bundle. Daryl let her take the down pillows with them, in fact she took 6 pillows all together. He griped about it and told her he never knew anyone that went camping with pillows before, let alone 6. She just shrugged her shoulder and threw them into the back of the truck.

To get to the camping area, they had to pull out of Daryl’s property, drive about 6 miles down the road and pull onto a path that he’d made with his truck by driving back and forth over it several hundred times. It wasn’t clearly visible from the road, which was good, plus there were ‘no trespassing’ signs everywhere. Once they were on the path they drove through wooded forest for a couple of miles. Finally, they came to a semi cleared area that was encircled with large trees. The path drove up beside the clearing, almost like a parking spot. There were trees everywhere, except for this little clearing. There were several trails going to and from the campsite, one out into the woods in the other direction and the other leading to water.

Isabella got out and started exploring, the water was beautiful. It was nice sized swimming hole that was fed by a little water fall and on the opposite side, the swimming hole fed another little waterfall. Straight across the bank were large boulders and a stone embankment. It was gorgeous. Once they had everything unloaded, Daryl put the tent up, laid out he sleeping bags and gathered up some fire wood. There were already a dozen little piles of wood around the campsite, that he’d cut down on past trips. They set out lawn chairs around the fire pit, Daryl even had a folding camp table with four little seats. When they were done, they stood back and admired their accommodations for the next few days.

Daryl looked over at Isabella and she was smiling. “Well, whatta’ ya’ wanna’ do now?” He asked her.

She turned and smiled at him and then she took of her shirt and started to take off her pants.

“Whatta’ ya’ doin’?” Daryl said laughing.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going skinny dipping.” She answered, taking off all the rest of her clothes. Daryl felt dizzy, he was seeing her naked for the very first time and it was almost too much to handle. She was gorgeous. Brown skin, long hair, clean shaven… everywhere. He was a happy camper.


	38. Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl enjoy their first day of camping. There's a little fooling around in the water and that night, Daryl make up for something he cheated Isabella out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I enjoy camping, so it was easy to picture them exploring and having a good time. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Isabella asked Daryl.

Daryl just stood there like a deer in the headlights. He felt like he should look away, but he was hypnotized by her beautiful body and that mischievous smile of hers. The smile, that to the untrained eye, seemed innocent enough, but Daryl knew better. She was sly, she was teasing him and she was loving how much power she had over him at that moment. He felt week. He would have done anything for her right then. He was enamored by her, so much that, he felt the need to get down on his knees and beg permission just to breathe the same air as her. She just stood there smiling at him, revealing everything that he’d been so eager to see. He had a suspicion, but now he knew for sure. She was wicked. She was wicked and she’d cast a spell over him.

“I… I can’t, not right now.” He said, blushing a bright red.

“Why not?” Isabella asked.

“Cuz, I… I uhh… I’m sorta’… awake. Ya’ know, awake.” He said, pointing to the big bulge in his pants.

Isabella giggled. “So! I’ve seen it already. Remember?”

“Yeah, but that was in the dark and I wasn’t totally naked. This is different.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Are you embarrassed for me to see you naked when you’re _awake_?”

“No, it’s just that I ain’t never been naked in front of nobody before. Nobody! I ain’t never had my pants off when I was with a girl.” Daryl grimaced. “I sound like a pussy, huh?” He said, taking off his shirt.

Isabella smiled. “I won’t look if you don’t want me to. I’ll get in the water, then I’ll turn my back and you can get undressed and get in, ok?” She said in an understanding way. “But, I plan to see you, butt naked tonight. Just so you know.”

“Ok. Get in the water.” Daryl said, pointing towards the swimming hole.

Isabella walked down the grassy bank and tip toed into the water. He watched her gorgeous ass swing back and forth the entire way, until it was covered up by water. She turned around to see what he was doing. He was spreading a big blanket out in the grass and kicking his boots off.

“Turn around.” He said. Isabella laughed and turned around. “Hey, don’t ever come out here, when I ain’t around. Same rules as the pool, ok?”

“Ok.” she hollered from the water.

Daryl took off his pants and socks, then hesitated with his underwear. He was still painfully hard, but he knew the cold water would take care of that problem, so off they went.

“Ok, you can look now.” Daryl said, waist deep in water.

Isabella turned around and smiled. “See, that wasn’t too hard, was it? Now come here.”

Daryl made his way through the water to where she was standing, the water was a lot deeper there. The water wasn’t that cold, so it really did nothing to his erection and although, he could only see her breasts, it seemed to get harder. When he got to her, she put her arms around his neck and pushed her body into his and began kissing his neck. He melted. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her behind. His erection was pressed up against her stomach, so she reached down and took ahold of it.

She pulled away, so she could look him in the eyes. She stood there looking at him, all the while rubbing his dick up and down. Her eyes weren’t playful anymore. They were big and warm and honest. She looked at Daryl with pure love, he smirked out of the corner of his mouth, then brought his hand up and cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him. Their lips met, he started out soft and tender, then his tongue took over. The more passionately he kissed her the faster and harder she stroked him. Daryl’s hands were all over her body, he started playing with her breast, lightly pinching and twisting her nipple. She had one hand on his chest and she dug her nails in deep. He loved it when she used her nails. He ran his tongue from her wet lips to her ear and down her neck. Isabella’s caressing got more intense. Daryl dipped down and took her breast into his mouth, sucking hard, biting the nipple, causing her to dig her nails in again. ‘Fuck, yeah!’ He said, as his mouth left that breast and made its way to the other. He pulled her hardened nipple out, gently with his teeth and sucked vigorously. Which warranted an ‘Oh, God.’ From her. He was close to cumming and he had no control over his hands or his mouth. A few more strokes and he buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried out ‘Oh, fuck! Ohhh, yeah, fuck!’ His knees were weak and would have fallen to them if he wouldn’t have gone under water. His face was still in her neck and his hands were squeezing her behind, while he thrust into her a few more times, until he was completely empty.

Isabella pulled back from him and smiled. “Was it good?” She asked.

“Fuck, yeah! Damn! Fuck, yeah it was!” He panted out.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, you can be naked in front of me and not worry about it. So, come on. Teach me to swim.”

“Oh, so that’s why ya’ did it.” He laughed, grabbing her, and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him.

“Yep! That and I like making you crazy!” She giggled.

“I know ya’ do. I could tell by that devilish smile ya’ gave when ya’ stripped yer clothes off. Standin’ there, lookin’ hotter than fuck, just lookin’ at me. Ya’ knew what ya’ were doin’ ta’ me.”

She giggled and kissed him once more. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about. I was simply taking my clothes off, so I could get in the water.”

“Yeah, right! Ya’ didn’t even give me no notice. One minute you were standin’ there lookin’ around, then bam, you’re naked. You gotta’ a hot fuckin’ body, girl. You can’t just pull shit like that, without giving me a warning.” He laughed.

“I wanted to surprise you _and_ I guess it worked. You sure got excited fast.” Isabella giggled.

“Seems like I’m always excited anymore. Just bein’ around ya’ makes my dick hard. It don’t matter if yer naked or not. Ya’ make me crazy. All I gotta’ do is think of ya’ and pop. I can’t think about ya’ in public no more. Not unless I wanna’ get arrested for lewd behavior.” Daryl laughed.

Isabella liked that she turned him on that way. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

After about an hour in the water, practicing swimming, they got out. Daryl wrapped a towel around his waist and threw the other one to Isabella. She wrapped it around her body and sat down on the blanket, he’d laid out. Daryl went and got them something to drink and then rejoined her on the grassy bank. He opened her a ginger ale and handed it to her. He laid down on his back and put his arms behind his head. Isabella got up quickly, Daryl asked where she was going. She told him, she was going to get her phone, so she could take some pictures. He told her he’d brought a camera and that he wanted to get some smutty pictures of her, while she had her clothes off. She didn’t know whether he was kidding or serious, but she didn’t care, she was up for anything.

Isabella took a bunch of pictures of the waterfall and the giant boulders on the other side of the pool. She got some of Daryl, who wouldn’t take his towel off for her, so she settled for PG version photos. He still looked sexy. She eventually laid down beside him, only she took off her towel and laid on her stomach. He told her she needed sun screen, so he went and grabbed some and rubbed it all over her back, butt and legs, which turned him on a little. He was glad he had the towel around him. They laughed and talked for about 45 minutes and then she flipped over, so she could sun the front of her. She asked him to put sun screen on her front and he declined. She just laughed, but he still ended up with an erection, by watching her rub the lotion all over _herself_.

When she’d gotten enough sun for the day, they cooled off in the water, then dried off and got dressed. Daryl suggested they go for a hike, so they got on the trail that led away from the campsite. He showed her different kinds of animal scat, describing each one and the animal it belonged to. He showed her how to track the animal from the trail they left in the dirt and in the leaves. He pointed out possible rabbit holes and told her that tomorrow they’d come back and stake out the hole, waiting for the rabbit to come out, so they could shoot it. Isabella asked if she could try to shoot one herself and he said, ‘of course.’ That made him so happy and gave him one more reason to love her. Daryl planned to take her out early and letting her practice using his crossbow, he even told her if she got one, that he’d teach her how to gut and skin it. Surprisingly, she agreed with a great amount of enthusiasm. They continued walking and all along the way, Daryl would point out different bushes and plants, tell her the names of them and whether they were poisonous or not. He showed her the leaves of trees and showed her how to tell if a tree was an evergreen. Eventually, they came to another clearing and Isabella stopped dead in her tracks. Then she laughed.

“I thought that was real. I feel stupid.” She laughed, pointing to a deer target that was positioned in the middle of the clearing.

“Yeah, it gets me sometimes too. I come out here and practice with my bow. We can practice here tomorrow, ok?”

“Yippee!” She shouted. “I’m gonna’ be a hunter.

She examined the deer target and snooped around the clearing and then they headed back, but they went a different way this time. There was a barely visible trail that led through the trees and ended up at the creek that fed the swimming hole. She wanted to cross to the other side, so Daryl held her hand and helped go from rock to rock across the stream of water. On her last rock, she slipped and her foot went right into the water. Daryl laughed, so she splashed him, then _she_ laughed. When they got to the other side they followed the creek for about a ½ a mile and then it widened and the current was a bit stronger. Daryl picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. Isabella had never seen that before, so she begged him to show her how. She got it on her first try. While she was looking for another flat rock to skip, she noticed little fish swimming in the shallow areas of the stream.

“Hey, there’s fish over here.” She called to Daryl, who was peeing behind a rock.

“Yeah, there’s a bunch. Them are small ones, but they get lots bigger. About this big.” He said, holding his hand apart about 6 inches. “Those are the ones we’ll catch.”

“Where are we going to fish?” She asked.

“We can fish by the swimming hole or there’s another pool of water on down the creek from that. Whatever you want.”

“There’s fish in the swimming hole?”

“Yep!” He said.

“Oh, my God! I was swimming with fish, what if one bit me?” She said, concerned.

Daryl started cracking up. “They ain’t got no teeth. Whatta’ ya’ think this is, the Amazon?” He continued to laugh, which embarrassed her.

“Be quiet! I don’t know these things. For all I know there could be a gator around here too. There aren’t are there?” She said, looking around.

“No, there ain’t no gators, there ain’t no fish with teeth, there ain’t no anacondas, but there might be some water snakes.” He said with a straight face.

“What? There’s snakes in this water?” She screamed.

Daryl was laughing so hard he almost fell over. “I’m just kiddin’. There ain’t no snakes in the water neither. Ya’ shoulda’ seen yer face.” He laughed. “What? There’s snakes in this water?” He said in a high-pitched voice, mocking her.

She through a rock at him and continued on her way. They traveled a little further down the creek and then Daryl said, they needed to cross back over because they were coming to the big boulders that bordered the other side of the swimming hole. They were too hard to maneuver around, he explained. So, they crossed back over and headed back to camp.

It was almost dinner time when they got back, so Daryl asked Isabella what she wanted for dinner. Burgers, hotdogs, or steaks. Then he pulled out a bag of chicken from one of the ice chests and waved it in front of her.

“You brought chicken? Yummy! Let’s have chicken. Is it easy to cook?” She asked.

“Yeah, it ain’t nothin’. I thought you might like some chicken, cuz ya’ fell in love with it, that time we grilled it over at Rick’s.” Daryl told her.

“You’re so sweet. Thank you.” She said, blowing him a kiss. “What should I do?”

“Nothin’. I’m gonna’ start a fire and I want ya’ ta’ watch what I’m doin’, then you can try tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok!”

Daryl showed her how to arrange the wood and then he explained kindling to her. He showed her where the best places to put it were and then he let her light it. She was very proud. While they waited for the fire to heat up, Daryl opened a beer for them both. Isabella got out two ears of corn and husked them, then she opened a can of beans and emptied them into a pan. Finally, the fire was hot enough, so Daryl showed her how to place the rack over the fire, then he placed some tin foil on top of the rack and threw the chicken on. Isabella wrapped the corn in tin foil and placed them on the outskirts of the fire.

It started getting dark around the time they’d finished eating. Isabella got the wash bucket and did the dishes. Daryl was on his third beer and she had just finished her first. It was warm out, but not stifling and there was a nice breeze blowing through the trees. Daryl lit up a cigarette and reclined back in his camp chair. He was wearing a t-shirt, which was a nice change from the sleeveless shirts he usually wore. The shirt was form fitting and Isabella could see his big, strong pecs through the material. It turned her on and that made her flush. She pulled her camp chair up next to his and sat down. They started talking about Rick and Lori. He told Isabella that Lori was six months pregnant and she had a big ol’ belly. He told her that she hadn’t even told Rick or warned him, she just showed up looking like that. Daryl said, he thought Rick was going to cry. He explained that Rick and Lori had tried for 12 years to get pregnant and she never could and then boom, after being with Shane only a few months she got knocked up. Daryl told Isabella that Rick was devastated and hardly talked the whole way home and that was the reason he hadn’t been sleeping at night. Isabella asked if Rick were sure that it wasn’t his baby, because obviously, Lori had been pregnant for at least two months before Rick kicked her out. Daryl said, he thought the same thing, but never said anything to Rick about it.

Isabella got out the marshmallows and sticks and they started roasting them. Neither one of them had had one before. They both fell in love. They practically ate the whole bag. She discovered that she liked hers almost burnt, that way the marshmallow was melted on the inside when she pulled it off the stick. Daryl just liked catching them on fire.

Daryl stood up and turned all but one lantern off. He got into the front to the truck and pulled out a black box and his phone. He came back and sat down. He put the black box down on a cinderblock that had already been there. Isabella was watching him carefully, wondering what he was doing. He started pushing buttons on his phone and then he laid his phone on top of the black box. Music started to play out of the box. It was a Bluetooth speaker. Daryl stood up and put his hand out to Isabella. He told her to stand up, finally she did. He took her hand, pushed the chairs back out of the way and then reached over and pushed another button on his phone. ‘Crazy Love’ by Van Morrison came on. Isabella smiled shyly.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a tiny smile on her face.

“I owe ya’ a dance. Ain’t this the song that was playin’ that night, when you begged me to dance and I yelled at ya’?” He asked, pulling her into him.

“Yes.” She giggled, putting one hand around his shoulder and putting the other one in his. She laid her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

“I don’t know what I’m doin’, so I’m just gonna’ follow yer lead.” Daryl told her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing either, but what we’re doing right now feels pretty good.”

They held each other close and swayed back and forth to the music. It was so romantic, just the two of them dancing in the light of the fire, the warm wind blowing through the trees. Daryl nuzzled the top of her head and she nuzzled into his chest. They were in perfect rhythm, Isabella never wanted it to end. When the song ended, she started to pull away, but Daryl pulled her back. ‘Crazy Love’ started over, he’d put it on repeat. They danced through three plays and when it was over, Daryl twirled and dipped her, but he almost fell over. Isabella laughed and Daryl told her he needed to practice. He also told her, to never tell anyone that she could get him to dance, he was a bad ass and he had a rep to protect. She just laughed.


	39. There's a First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl finish their night in front of the fire. She brings up Charlie and Crystal, which makes Daryl feel guilty again and then they finally take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. I think my smut came out pretty good. Please let me know if it sucked and I'll try to do better. lol! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you

Isabella asked Daryl why he was so jealous of Charlie, why he got angry when Charlie was around her. Daryl told her that he didn’t like it when guys looked at her or touched her and it especially bothered him when Charlie did it, because he was in love her. She laughed and said, ‘I doubt that.’ But, Daryl insisted it was true, he told her that Charlie was just biding his time until he could make a move on her and if and when he did, he was going to stomp his ass into the ground and he was serious. Isabella thought that was silly, but she didn’t say anything, because she didn’t want Daryl thinking she was sticking up for Charlie, which she wasn’t. Then Isabella brought up Crystal. Daryl got nervous and tried to change the subject, but she wouldn’t let him. She asked him when the last time he saw her was. Images of that night, flashed through his head, he lied and told her it was when they had gotten gas before going to North Carolina. She asked him if she’d ever been to his house. She had, but he didn’t want to tell her that, but he didn’t want to lie again to her either, so he told her in hope that she wouldn’t ask any more questions. But she did.

“When did she go to your house? I though you said, you’d never brought a girl to your house before, not even when you were living at the motel. Did you lie?” She asked.

“No, I didn’t lie. I didn’t take her there, she just kinda’ showed up. It was nothin’” He answered.

If Isabella had learned one thing about Daryl, it was when he said, ‘it was nothin’, it was usually something.

“Well, what happened?” She pressed.

“Why ya’ gotta’ ask me questions about shit like that? I told ya’ it was nothin’.”

“If it was nothing, then you wouldn’t be trying so hard not to tell me. What happened?” She questioned.

“Fine! Last year, I went to a party at a guy’s house and she was there. I got pretty drunk, so she offered to drive me home. I didn’t want her to, but everyone was gone already. So, I let her. When we got to my house, she wanted to come in, but I told her ‘no’. I got out and I realized I’d left my keys in my truck back at that dude’s house, so I got my spare key from under the mat and opened the door. I put the key back and went inside. She left. Are ya’ sure ya’ want to hear this? Cuz, really it ain’t nothin’. Yer just gonna’ get mad, even though it was nothin’.” He said.

“Well, since you put it that way. YES! I definitely want to hear it now. It must not be ‘nothin’’ if I’d get mad about it. Tell me.”

“I guess she watched me get the key and put it back. A few nights later I came home from the bar and walked inside my house and she was there. Layin’ in my bed. I told her ta’ leave and that was it.”

“So, she went to your house, let herself in and waited for you in your bed? Was she naked?” Isabella demanded.

“Fuck! Why ya’ always gotta’ know shit. Are ya’ a mind reader or somethin’?” He asked her.

“No, but I’m a girl, a smart girl at that, so if I was to do something like that, I’d probably get naked. Was she or was she not naked?” She asked.

“Yeah! She was naked. But, I fuckin’ yelled at her and told her ta’ get the fuck out. I didn’t even look at her. I told her I was goin’ ta’ take a piss and when I came out, she better be gone and when I came out, she was. I told ya’ it was nothin’. Jesus, ya’ gotta’ know everything.” He snapped.

“Does she know about me?”

“I dunno’. I didn’t say nothin’. I don’t know if someone else did or not. Why?” He asked.

“Just wondering. I really don’t like that girl. If she comes on to you again, you better tell her about me and if she keeps doing it, I’ll stomp her ass into the ground.”

Daryl started laughing, which made her mad. Isabella got up and moved her chair away from his. He told her, he was sorry and begged her to come back and sit by him. She did, but she didn’t talk to him for at least 10 minutes. Finally, he reached over and grabbed her hand.

“C’mere.” He said, pulling on her.

“No, you don’t think I can kick her ass. I could, you know. You haven’t seen me when I get mad.” She warned him.

He chucked and said. “Ok, ok. I’m sure ya’d take her down, no problem. I mean look at them muscles.” He said, squeezing her skinny arm. She pulled away quickly and pouted. “Have ya’ ever even been really mad? Cuz, you’re like the nicest girl on earth.” He laughed.

“You’re gonna’ see me really mad, if you don’t watch it. I’ll pound you and you won’t know what hit you.” She grouched.

“Oooo!” He mocked.

“You better shut up. All I’m saying is that chick better watch her step, because I _will_ take care of her.” Isabella threatened.

“Ya’d fight for me?” Daryl asked sincerely.

“You’re my man and if anybody tries to come between us, well… they’ll be sorry, that’s all.” She firmly said. “And I mean it. That includes Charlie. So, you don’t have to worry about him. There’s nothing he could ever do to tear me away from you and that’s no lie!”

“I’d fight for ya’ too, ya’ know. I’ll always protect ya’ and there ain’t no way I’d let some bitch cause trouble for us.” He assured her. In the back of his mind, he pictured Crystal opening her big mouth about that night. He hated that it was weighing on him so much. He didn’t know what he felt lousier about, being with Crystal in the first place or lying about it. He wondered if he should have just told Isabella the truth, but it was too late now. She’d surely never forgive him if she found out he’d lied. It didn’t stop him from wanting to confess, though. He had to put that out of his mind, he wanted to concentrate on Isabella and their special night.

Daryl stood up and started cleaning up the trash around the campsite and dumping it on the fire to burn. Isabella decided to help him, she asked if she should throw the bean can on the fire. He told her ‘yes’. She picked up some paper towels that had blown over by the ice chests, while she was doing that, she noticed a little brown bag sitting beside one of coolers and it was kind of wadded up, she grabbed it and asked if it was trash. Daryl said ‘yes’ and to dump the trash out of the bag on to the fire, then wad up the bag and put it in the bag with the rest of the kindling. So, she opened the bag and turned it upside down and dumped the contents right into the center of the flames. She started to walk away, then she did a double take.

“Are those condoms?” She laughed.

“What? Where’d ya’ get that bag?” Daryl said in a panic, running over to the fire pit. There they were, his condoms burning away in the flames. “Fuck!” He shouted.

Isabella looked at him and laughed. “There’s like 25 condoms there, just what were you planning?”

Daryl’s face turned red. “I… I wasn’t planning on using ‘em all.”

“Sure, you weren’t.” She teased.

“Fuck! Whatta’ we gonna’ do now?” Daryl said, frustrated.

Isabella was still laughing. “I think we’ll figure something out. Damn, Daryl. That was a lot of condoms.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I said, I wasn’t plannin’ on usin’ ‘em all.” Then he looked over at her and smiled. “Maybe just half…” He winked at her. “… tonight.” He added.

She giggled and pulled him toward the tent. Daryl told her to go ahead, he needed to get the lantern and smoke a cigarette real quick. He grabbed one of the lanterns and handed it to Isabella through the tent door, then he lit his cigarette and stood over the dwindling flames, watching the condom packages burn. ‘Fuck!’ He said to himself. He finished his smoke, then grabbed another beer and headed to the tent. When he entered, he got a nice surprise. Isabella was dressed in a very revealing baby doll nighty and a tiny little pair of matching panties, she was laid out on top of the sleeping bags. She’d teased her hair up a little and he could smell her perfume, thick in the warm air.

“Whatta’ ya’ doin’? He said, anxiously.

“Do you like it?” Isabella asked.

“Fuck yeah! When did ya’ get that?” Daryl asked, taking off his boots.

“The other day, Rick had to go to the ATT store and I rode with him. There was a lingerie shop a couple of shops down, so I went in to look around and I found this. Do you really like it?”

Daryl scratched his head and laughed nervously. “Damn, rabbit! Ya’ look hot as fuck! I like it a lot. Ya’ should wear shit like that more often. I’ll pay for it.” He said, unzipping his pants over a huge erection.

“Ok, but you gotta’ help me pick them out. Think you can do that.” Isabella teased.

“The only thing I’ll be doin’ is takin’ ‘em off ya’!” He said as he plopped down on the sleeping bag next to her and ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. He set his beer over to the side and leaned in for a kiss.

“Ya’ look so fuckin’ good! If yer gonna’ be wearin’ shit like that, I guess I should get used ta’ walkin’ around with a permanent hard on.” He said, pulling away from her mouth. “Can I ask ya’ somthin’? How come ya’ shaved everything down there?”

Isabella laughed slyly. “Well, I was reading online about what guys like and it said, that it drives men crazy, so I did it last night. Does it? Does it drive you crazy?” She asked.

Daryl laughed nervously. “Uh… yeah, it fuckin’ hot! I never saw that before, except on porn. It’s… definitely a head turner. When I seen ya’ this afternoon, I was just like, ‘Fuck, yeah! Gimme’summa’ that!’” He said, excitedly.

“Good! Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.” Isabella said, scooting his pants down his hips and legs.”

When she got them off, she tossed them off to the side. Then she pulled up his t-shirt and kissed his belly. Which made him moan and grab a fist full of her hair. She ran her hand softly over his erection and he shuddered, she continued pulling up his shirt, kissing his stomach and chest along the way. Isabella helped him off with his shirt, then straddled him, grinding on to his hard dick, making _herself_ moan. She burned for him, she was so wet, she was soaking through her panties. Daryl could feel the heat coming from between her legs. He gripped her behind and thrust up into her, all the while, staring her straight in the eyes. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and let out a long, lusty sigh. That was it, it was too much for Daryl.

 He sat up and flipped her over on her back and climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees. He thrust into her several times, his tongue tracing every inch of her wet mouth. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, while still thrusting himself against her wetness. She was losing control quickly, she dug her nails into his back, which sent him into a frenzy. He let go of her tongue and pulled off her nighty, then attacked her breasts, taking one into his mouth, sucking and biting her nipple. His other hand dipped into her panties and he ran his fingers from one end to the other, before pushing one into her. She whimpered out, ‘Oh my God!’, while Daryl worked his finger in and out fervently, making her squirm beneath him. He could smell her and it was intoxicating, he had to taste her. He kissed his way down her belly and then mouthed her over her panties, making her cry out. Daryl got up on his knees and pulled her panties down roughly, almost tearing them in the process.

She was wriggling and squirming in anticipation, causing him to let out an animalistic grunt, before burring his face in between her legs. He ran his tongue from her opening to her clit, when he reached it, he took it into his mouth and sucked gently, before he began running his tongue over it in a heated rhythm. Daryl’s finger entered her again, gently rubbing the inside of her walls, searching for that sweet spot he’d read about. She was out of her mind with excitement and it wouldn’t be long until she came completely undone. He kept pace, both flicking his tongue over her clit and fingering her. She suddenly gasped and grabbed a fist full of his hair, so he knew he’d found her g-spot, a few more licks and she was crying out ‘Don’t stop, Daryl! Please, don’t stop!” Her body started to tremble, her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her breath was heavy and ragged. Electricity surged throughout her entire body, her orgasm seemed to last an eternity. When she finally started to come down, she was still quivering and she was still gripping Daryl’s hair between her fingers. Isabella finally let go. Daryl felt like he was going to come right there and then, he’d never been more sexually charged than at that moment. He climbed up her body and latched onto her neck with his mouth, moving his hips trying to get friction. He couldn’t handle it any longer. He growled into her ear.

“I wanna’ fuck ya’ so bad, I gotta’ have ya’!”

Isabella panted. “Yes!” into his ear.

Daryl pulled his Calvin Klein’s down, lined himself up with her opening and pushed himself inside her. His breathing hitched and he let out a ‘Holy fuck!’

Isabella gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his arms.

“Are ya’ ok? Do ya’ want me ta’ stop?” Daryl asked her.

“No, keep going.” She whimpered out.

“It ain’t gonna’ last long. Fuck yer so fuckin’ tight, it never felt this way before. God, ya’ feel so damn good.” Daryl muttered. He desperately moved in and out of her a few more times before he managed to choke out an “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.” As shockwaves rippled through his body, causing him to jerk wildly. He kept moving erratically, until he’d completely emptied himself inside of her and then he collapsed on top of her.

Isabella lay beneath him, holding on to him for dear life. She never wanted to let him go. She wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed him tightly, kissing his sweaty forehead lovingly. When Daryl finally got the feeling back in his body, he nuzzled into Isabella’s neck and kissed her softly.

“Are ya’ ok?” He whispered sweetly.

She kissed his forehead again and whispered back. “Yes. I’m wonderful.”

“Did I hurt ya’?” He asked.

“Um… yes! But once you started moving it was ok.” She answered.

“I’m sorry it was over so fast. I tried ta’ hold out, but I couldn’t. It’ll get better, I promise.” Daryl said, nuzzling into her neck again.

“It was amazing. It was everything I wanted it to be. Thank you for making it perfect.” Isabella whispered to him, while running her fingers up and down his back, which made him shiver.

“I never felt like that before. I felt like I was drunk, my head was spinning and I felt like I was completely out of control. I just wanted ya’, I needed ya’ so bad, rabbit. I needed ya’ so bad!” He said with desperation.

“I needed you too, Daryl. I’ll always need you.” Isabella told him.

“I know it didn’t do much for ya’, cuz it was fast and all, but I’ll get better. I promise.”

“Oh, you did do a lot for me. What you did before that… Oh my God, Daryl. I never thought something could feel so good. How did you know how to do all that?” She asked.

Daryl laughed embarrassedly. “I kinda’ cheated. I found a website called, the ultimate orgasm and it explains everything to ya’ in detail. That’s how I knew what ta’ do with my fingers too. I guess it worked then? Should I write ‘em a thank you card.”

Isabella giggled. “No, I’ll do that!” She knew where he’d learned it, but she wanted to see if he’d fess up. She was impressed that he did. “Sounds like they know what they’re talking about, maybe I’ll have to check it out.”

“I think ya’ know what yer doin’ already. Fuck me, girl. Ya’ know how ta’ get me goin’. I ain’t lyin’ when I say, I never felt like that before. I feel like I’m short circuiting when I’m with ya’. Ya’ blow my mind.” Daryl confessed.

He rolled off her and put his arm around her shoulders, she rolled into him and laid her head on his chest. She kissed him softly, while drawing little circles in his chest hair. He fingered through her long, beautiful hair. It was so soft and she always spelled so fresh, he thought. Isabella scooted up closer to him, then reached down and pulled the top of the double sleeping bag up over them.

“Are ya’ thirsty?” Daryl asked her.

“Kinda’. I’ll go get us something.” She said getting up.

“Ya’ sure? I can go.”

“I’m up, I’ll be back in a sec.” She said, grabbing a flashlight. Isabella slipped into her flip flops and ventured out into the darkness, completely nude. The wind was still blowing softly and it was so warm. The moon was big and bright and the stars sparkled like diamonds. It was a beautiful night, a perfect night, a night she’d never forget. A night neither of them would. Isabella grabbed two bottles of water and headed back into the tent. Daryl looked up at her and smiled. She handed him the water and he drank down most of the bottle in one drink.

“You were thirsty.” She commented.

“I had a big workout. I need to replenish my fluids. Cuz, this night ain’t over yet.” Daryl teased.

“Really, are you getting your second wind? Because I know I am.” She teased back.

“Yep, second wind comin’ on right about now.” He said, rolling over and attacking her again.

She giggled and let him have his way. That was the second round in a total of four that night. They finally fell asleep about 4:30 that morning. Both with smiles on their faces and completely worn out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Isabella doesn't get pregnant. Not for a couple more years, at least. Wink, wink!


	40. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella tries out her hunting skills and after dinner, Daryl tells her a crazy story about when he and Jax were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. It's not just been the holidays, I've been sick too. I'm still not feeling a 100%, but I should be back in the writing game tomorrow. I still have a couple of chapters I haven't posted yet, I just like to keep ahead of the game, if ya' know what I mean. I hope you all had a great holiday and I hope you'll follow Isabella and Daryl into the new year. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments at the end.

At 10:30 in the morning, the tent was hot and muggy. They’d left the screen windows unzipped and the tent had a screened top that was uncovered, but the breeze had stopped blowing and there was no air. Daryl had brought along some small battery operated fans, but even those weren’t helping. They were both still tired, but it was just too hot to remain inside. Once they were up and moving around, things cooled off a bit. Daryl checked the weather on his phone and it was supposed to be a record high early in the day, but by mid-afternoon a cool front was supposed to blow through. So, that was good news.

Daryl made a fire and started to cook some bacon, while Isabella fried up some potatoes on the camp stove. It was too warm for hot coffee and they both needed it, luckily Isabella had talked Daryl into buying some bottled Starbuck’s iced lattes, double shots. It woke them up and cooled them down at the same time. The whole time they were cooking, they could barely take their eyes off each other. Little shy smiles and googly eyes went back and forth for the better part of the morning. Daryl was leaning over the hot fire, cooking the bacon, and was sweating up a storm, so Isabella got a few ice cubes and ran them up and down his neck, which turned him on more than cooled him off.

When they were done eating and cleaning up. Isabella asked if they could go in the water for a while. She wanted to take a bath and she knew Daryl wouldn’t let her go in alone. So, she grabbed her soap and a wash rag and they headed into the pool. The water felt unbelievable, Isabella started washing herself, while Daryl watched. He was getting a little aroused, so he decided to help, he took the rag from Isabella and started washing her back, slyly moving around to do the front. Which led to kissing, which led to touching, which let to them making love on the bank, with half their bodies in the water and half on the dry land. When they were done, they washed all over again.

After they’d dried off and gotten dressed, Isabella wearing only some boy shorts underwear, a tiny, little tank top and some Converse low tops and Daryl wearing only jeans and boots, they headed to the deer target clearing, so Isabella could practice using the crossbow. When they got there, Daryl showed her all the parts of the bow and what their functions were, he showed her how to hold it and how to use the site. When he thought, she had it down, he let her start practicing. She missed the first couple of times and she was getting frustrated, until Daryl showed her how to steady the bow with her other hand. That was the only tip she needed. She began to hit the target every time and after, she’d jump up in the air and pump her fist. Daryl was getting a kick out of seeing her so happy. She got such joy out of the simplest things, he thought.  He loved that she was easy going like that, she wasn’t some high maintenance, stuck up girl, that needed money to have a good time. She was down to earth and although, she was a city girl, she the first one to dig in and get dirty. She wanted to try everything and was willing to learn things, that most girls would have turned up their noses at. Yes, she was one in a million and she was all his.

Daryl brought his camera with them and he’d been taking pictures of her the whole time. God, she was adorable. She’d brought her phone and made him take a million selfies of them together. When they were finished practicing, they headed back to the camp. Daryl told her that they’d come back in the late afternoon and steak out the rabbit hole. When they got back to camp, they ate a small sandwich and some chips, then decided to take a nap. Which led to more sex. When they woke up a couple of hours later, the weather had cooled down considerably. Almost a 20 degree drop. There was a nice breeze blowing and the air was a lot easier to breathe.

Daryl checked his phone and it was almost 5:00, so they headed back toward the rabbit hole. They found a little area to squat down in the midst of some bushes and waited for the rabbit. They’d been there about 30 minutes and Isabella was getting restless and starting to move around a bit. Daryl suddenly told her to shhh and pointed toward the hole. A rabbit was poking his head out and sniffing around. Daryl moved very slowly and got Isabella positioned with the crossbow. He held his finger up to his lips and pointed. She got up on her haunches and raised the crossbow and waited. A minute later the fat rabbit came all the way out of the hole, it turned sideways and that’s when Daryl gave her the signal. She released the trigger and the bolt left the bow and hit the rabbit dead on. She jumped up and screamed, Daryl stood up laughing. Isabella dropped the bow, jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed his face all over. He laughed and hugged her, then drug her over to look at the rabbit. He thought she’d cry or feel sad or something, but she was thrilled, she was still jumping around and yelling. Daryl told her to pick the rabbit up by the hind legs and hold it out in front of her, so he could take a picture. She posed, holding her kill like a trophy and click, click went the camera. He found the arrow, grabbed the bow and they headed back to camp. He was so proud of her and the rabbit was pretty fat, so it would make a good meal.

When they got back, they both put on more clothes. The temperature was still dropping. Daryl grabbed his knife and told Isabella to follow him down to the water. They sat on some rocks and Daryl showed her how to gut and skin their dinner. She did most of it herself and didn’t mind getting the blood and guts on her hands. When she was done, Daryl showed her how to filet it on the cutting board, while he started a fire. When the fire was hot enough, he threw the meat on the grill to cook, while Isabella fried up some more potatoes, this time with onions. When the food was done, they sat down to eat. After all she’d done that day, stalking, and killing a rabbit, gutting and skinning the same rabbit, now all of a sudden, she was squeamish, she didn’t know if she wanted to eat it. Daryl laughed and shook his head at her. He told her she didn’t have to eat if she didn’t want to, but she should at least try a tiny little bite. She figured she owed that rabbit at least that much, so she wrinkled up her nose and took a nibble. It was good, it tasted like chicken. She gobbled up her share, then sat staring at Daryl while he was eating his, until he let her have the rest of it.

The sun went down and temperature had dropped down to 65 degrees. Daryl stoked the fire and put some more wood on it. He got another chair out of the back of the truck, one with a reclining back rest and that sat down on the ground. He grabbed a couple of beers and then he got a blanket out of the tent, sat down in the chair and told Isabella to come sit between his legs, then he laid the blanket over them. He wrapped his big arms around her and she snuggled back into his chest. He loved it when he could nuzzle her hair, she always smelled so good. Isabella asked Daryl to tell her some stories about him and Jax, when they were young and the crazy things they used to do. Daryl resisted at first, she thought that maybe the memories were still painful for him, but after he’d drank a couple of beers, he opened up and started talking.

“Jax’s daddy was a prick like my old man. He was a boozer and he used to beat the shit outta’ Jax for no reason. We always wondered why our dads didn’t hang out together and go bowling or some shit.” Daryl laughed. “One day Jax and me was workin’ on his bike out in the driveway of their old trailer and in come’s his old man, barreling down the road, drunk. He turned into the driveway and didn’t even slow down. He just run right over Jax’s bike and tore it all ta’ hell and we had just spent all fuckin’ day hammerin’ out the gas tank and partta’ the body. And it looked good too.”

“So, what happened?” Isabella said, excitedly.

“Well, Jax starts yellin’ at his old man, I mean really cursin’ him and shit. So, his daddy takes off his belt and starts hittin’ him with it. Jax didn’t care, he was still mouthin’ off to him. I took off, cuz his dad was startin’ ta’ look at me that way, ya’ know?”

“He was gonna’ hit you too?”

“Probably, but I didn’t give a chance. So, anyway Jax told his old man he was gonna’ get even with him for fuckin’ up his bike and his old man just laughed and told he didn’t have the balls and he wasn’t a man and shit. The next few days, his dad stayed drunk and one night he let us drink with him. So, we got fucked up and…”

“How old were you?” Isabella asked.

“We was like 16 or so. Anyway, we got fucked up and waited for his dad to pass out. Finally, he did so, we stole his daddy’s car and went joy ridin’. We took the car over to old man Jorgensen’s farm and the old man hated Jax’s daddy cuz he fucked him over not finishin’ some work he did for him, and he already got paid. The old man tried to sue Jax’s daddy, but it got thrown outta’ court, so he had hard on for him after that. So, anyway we went and tore up his field, doin’ donuts and shit.” Daryl was laughing hard.

“Oh, my God! Did you get caught?”

“Just wait, anyway we did donuts in his field, mowed down his mailbox and when his dog tried to chase us down, we caught him and put in the back seat of the car and took off and that old man loved that fuckin’ dog too.” Daryl was cracking up.

“You didn’t hurt the dog, did you?” Isabella asked concerned.

Daryl was still laughing. “No, course not. That ol’ mutt loved us. Anyway, we took off down the road and we took down every mailbox along the way. Lights were goin’ on in every house, cuz we was honkin’ the horn and shit all the way down the road. One of them mailboxes belonged to the sheriff, the one before Rick, so anyway we drove back to Jax’s house and parked the car. The dog was still in the back, when we come in, Jax’s dad was comin’ to. He started mumblin’ some shit, staggerin’ around lookin’ for his wallet, cuz he was gonna’ go out and get some more booze. So, he finds his wallet and heads out to the car. When he gets in the mutt starts growlin’ and barkin’ and shit. His dad starts yellin’, well the dog ends up takin’ a piss on his dad and as his dad’s tryin’ to get outta’ the car, he hits his head on the door and passes out.”

“So, what happened?” Isabella said.

“Like 5 minutes later we hear sirens comin’ down the road, so we take off into the bushes, but we stayed around ta’ see what happened. So, the cops show up and they see the car and sure enough that’s the car that people saw mowin’ down mailboxes and tearin’ up fields and the car’s all smashed ta’ hell. Well, the cops get out and find Jax’s daddy passed out behind the wheel, so they naturally assume it was him that tore all that shit up.” Daryl was laughing so hard by this time, he could barely speak. “So, they wake him up and haul him in on charges of destruction of private property and drunk drivin’ and theft, cuz a the dog and shit.”

Isabella was giggling. “What happened to his dad?”

“He spent 3 months in jail and he had ta’ pay restitution ta’ the old man and the other people who got their mailboxes tore up. Then, while he was in lock up, Jax ransacked the house and found his dad’s drinkin’ stash and spent it on gettin’ his bike fixed by a professional. His dad never knew it was us, he actually thought he did all that shit. He said, Jax didn’t have no balls, well, he proved him wrong, cuz it took a lotta’ balls ta’ do what we did.” Daryl choked out, because he was laughing so hard.

“I can’t believe you guys got away with that. I’m glad his dad got blamed for doing all that, he deserved it. I just can’t believe you used to do things like that. You were a trouble maker, huh?”

“Kinda’. We did all kinds a crazy shit. We were always gettin’ mixed up in somethin’, but we never hurt no one, sept ourselves though. I mean we never murdered no body or shit like that. We weren’t bullies, cuz we knew how it felt ta’ be singled out. Fact, we got in a lot a fights stickin’ up for kids that got bullied. After a while no one would fuck with us or any a the kids in our neighborhood, cuz they knew we’d kick their ass.”

“Is that when you started fighting? I mean, you told me that you liked to fight and you used to get into a lot of them when you were older. Did that start back then?”

“Yeah, I guess. Once I started, I never really stopped. I like ta’ fight, even now still. It makes me feel good. I know that sounds fucked up, but maybe I’m fucked up.”

“I think you like to fight, because all your life you felt powerless. Against your dad, you know. You’re good at it, right?”

“Yep!” Daryl said.

“Well, it probably makes you feel like you’re in control. Like it’s the one thing you _can_ control, unlike the rest of your life. It’s also a way for you to let out all the frustration you feel about your dad and all the stuff you kept bottled up growing up. It makes perfect sense.” Isabella explained.

“You sure know a lotta’ shit. You always got reasons for why people’s doin’ shit. Ya’ should be a shrink or somethin’. Cuz, ya’ do know a lot stuff about shit like that.” Daryl commented.

“I study personality psychology. It concentrates on people’s personalities and what makes them tick. That’s going to be my specialty. I told you I like watching people, observing them and listening to them talk. You can learn a lot about a person from doing that. Especially, when they don’t know they’re being watched or listened to. What ever happened to Jax’s dad?”

“He’s dead. He got in a car accident like, two years ago. He was drunk and he rear ended a guy on the side of the road. He was changin’ his tire. He killed that guy too. Rick took the call, he had to go and tell Jax what happened. Rick said, that Jax didn’t cry or nothin’. He just said, ‘thanks’ and closed the door. I heard he didn’t even go to his funeral. His old man was a son of a bitch. I don’t blame him. I didn’t go to my dad’s funeral neither. He really didn’t have one anyway, nobody cared that he died. I didn’t cry a single tear over my old man.” Daryl said sadly.

Isabella squeezed Daryl’s hands that were still wrapped around her. “Where’s Jax’s mom? Is she dead too?”

“Nah, she run off with some guy, when Jax was 10. He ain’t seen her since. Good riddance too, she was a whore. I don’t wanna’ talk about them days, no more. It makes me feel weird. I like rememberin’ how my life is now, not how fucked up it used ta’ be, ok?”

“Ok, I’m sorry. I just wanted to hear some funny stories about when you were a kid and you told me one, so I’m satisfied.” She laughed.

“Hey rabbit.” Daryl said.

“What?”

“Tell me about when you were a kid. What were your friends like? Did ya’ used ta’ do crazy shit, too?” He asked.

“I never had any friends. I was like 5 years younger than all my classmates, so they never had anything to do with me, except when they were pushing me around or teasing me because I was from a bad neighborhood and also, because they were all rich, white kids and I was Puerta Rican. I never had friends in college either, mostly for the same reasons. Every once in a while, one of my roommates would feel sorry for me and invite me somewhere, like that bachelorette party, but usually everyone just ignored me.” Isabella said sadly.

“That’s fucked up!” Daryl said, clearly upset. “But now ya’ got friends. Ya’ know, like me and Rick and Charlie and Chris likes ya’. Even Jax liked ya’. Everyone thinks yer pretty cool and I think some of ‘em are even in love with ya’.” He said, while Isabella rolled her eyes.

“Give me a break. No body’s in love with anybody. You’re so funny.” Isabella giggled.

“They are so.” Daryl argued.

“They? Who is they?” She asked.

“Well… Charlie for one. I know he wants ya’. Mother fucker!” Daryl growled throwing a rock down into the fire aggressively. “… and. Well, and Jax. I think he wants ya’ too.”

Isabella was taking a drink of water when he said that last part and she laughed and spit out water. “What are you talking about? I think you’ve got an wild imagination.” Isabella got up and grabbed a paper bag out of one of the coolers and brought it over to Daryl.

“I ain’t imaginin’ shit. Everybody wants ya’ which pisses me off, but I guess I should be proud, cuz ya’ want me. Ya’ want me, right?” He asked, eyeballing the bag.

She opened the bag and pulled out a Hershey Bar with Almonds. His face lit up when he saw what she had, he had forgotten to pack some chocolate for his bedtime snacks, so when he saw that she remembered, he was thrilled. “Yeah, Daryl. I want you. In fact,…” She said, bending over to kiss him. “… I want you right now.” Their lips touched, which was an electrical charge for Daryl. “Whatta’ ya’ say, we go get warm under the sleeping bag, you can cuddle me. I mean, I will need body heat, since I’ll be naked and all.” Isabella teased.

Daryl didn’t need to be asked twice. He unwrapped his candy and took a bite, then got up and put out the fire. The air was cool and he couldn’t wait to cuddle up under the blankets with her. Another night of ‘getting to know’ each other.


	41. The Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, then some more smut. lol! Fishing and an argument. All in all, they have a pretty nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting regularly, like usual. I've been really sick and I need to catch up on writing. Tomorrow's a new year, so I'll start fresh in the morning. Thank you for reading and please leave comments at the end. Happy New Years to everyone. Have fun and stay safe!!

Isabella got up at the crack of dawn. One more day and they would head home, so she wanted to surprise Daryl by starting the fire and cooking all by herself. She had learned so much on this trip and she was pretty proud of herself. While Daryl lay sleeping, she made coffee and started the fire. The sun was barely coming up, the air was still cool and there was a nice breeze, blowing through the trees, so she poured herself a cup of coffee and headed to the beach to watch the sunrise. She sat there on her blanket, drinking coffee and tossing pebbles into the water and listening to the birds chirping. It was so serene. Everything was at peace. This had been the most amazing trip, being with Daryl, alone in the woods for 3 days was a dream come true. Part of her didn’t want to go home. She was going to miss swimming naked with each other, laying on the beach, enjoying the summer sun, laughing, and talking for hours at night around the camp fire and of course, making love any time the mood struck, but she was also excited to get back to reality and see what kind of magic she and Daryl’s new relationship would bring, back in the real world.

She stood up and walked over to the water and dipped her toes in, just then she felt Daryl’s big strong arms around her waist and his gentle kisses on her bare shoulder.

“Mornin’, rabbit.” He said in a tired, raspy voice.

“Morning.” Isabella said, leaning her head back against his chest. “I made coffee and started the fire for breakfast. All by myself, are ya’ proud of me?”

“Course! How’d ya’ sleep? Were ya’ cold?” Daryl asked.

“No, I wasn’t cold. I had you there to keep me warm, I think we generated some pretty good body heat last night. What do you think?” She said, speaking of their love making the night before.

“Yep, it was pretty good. Sept, I woke up and ya’ weren’t there, I wanted to make ya’ all warm again.” He told her.

Isabella turned around to face him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his lips. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her all the way to him, kissing her passionately. He was just wearing his Calvin Klein’s, so she could feel his hardness pushing into her belly. She dipped her arm down and ran her hand lightly across him, making him sigh into their kiss. Isabella pulled away and took him by the hand and led him over to the blanket that was sprawled out on the beach. She got down on her knees and pulled him down on the blanket with her. His mouth found hers again and their kisses became wet and wild. Daryl pushed her down on the blanket, then slipped her tank top over her head. He hesitated long enough to take in her beauty, before taking her breast into his warm mouth. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He sucked tenderly on her nipple, then kissed his way down her tummy to her abdomen, then he stopped and gently pulled her panties down and off her legs. He took his time, kissing up her long, beautiful legs and then around her bikini area, teasing her with his tongue.

Isabella was wriggling in anticipation, but he didn’t stop there, he continued up her belly, back to her breasts. Daryl ran his hand down her side and over her hip, then slyly slipped his hand between her shaking legs. He dipped his fingers into her wetness and she trembled, digging her nails into his back. He continued entertaining her aroused nipple with his warm, wet mouth, while his fingers explored every inch of her inner walls. Isabella grabbed Daryl by the back of his hair and pulled his head up to hers, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to feel his tongue wrapped around hers. He kissed her hard, then pulled away. He pulled his fingers from her warmth and stuck them in his mouth, licking them clean. A bolt of lightning surged though Isabella, when she saw him do this.

“Oh, my God, Daryl. Now, please. I want you now.” She purred.

Daryl smiled, knowing she was good and ready for him. He pulled down his boxer briefs with her help. His rock-hard dick slapped against her. He parted her legs with his knees and pushed into her wanting body. She was so warm and wet around him, he would never get used to how amazing she felt.

“God, baby. You feel so good, so tight. I could fuck you forever.” He whispered into her ear.

“I’d let you, Daryl. I’ll never get tired of you. I’ll always want you the way I wanted you the very first time. Every time feels like the first time with you.” She cooed.

Daryl moved in and out of her, with pure hunger. Each thrust was deep and intense. His desire for her was overwhelming and he couldn’t get deep enough or close enough, the feeling of her tightness around him, made his head dizzy. He needed her body, like he needed air. Isabella needed him just as bad, she loved the way his body felt on top of her, he overpowered her and she reveled in the weakness he created in her. She was completely his, mind, body, and soul.

Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, with each push, he plunged harder and deeper into heaven, until neither of them could take anymore. Isabella came unraveled, begging him not to stop, she bucked her hips into his frantically. Just as her orgasm took over, she dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder, causing him to explode inside her.

“Holy fuck, baby. Fuck yeah, fuck yeah!” He grunted, as he jerked in and out a few more times, completely emptying himself inside her.

“Oh, God, Daryl. I can’t get enough of you. Please, don’t ever stop wanting me!” Isabella cried out and then both of their bodies went limp and Daryl collapsed on top of her. Their sweaty bodies, still together, they panted each other’s names, as they tried to catch their breaths. They lay there together, trying to regain their strength. Daryl rolled off her and cuddled up next to her, wrapping his big strong arm around her waist. Isabella drug her fingers up and down his arm and then she nuzzled her head into his. They closed their eyes and drifted off into dream land.

They were only asleep maybe 30 minutes, when Daryl startled awake, waking Isabella in the process. They both laughed and slowly sat up. Daryl stood up and then put out his hand, helping her to her feet. They grabbed their clothes and the coffee cup and headed back to camp. Daryl pulled on his boxer briefs and then grabbed a t-shirt and threw that on too. Isabella put her panties and tank top back on and started to fry the bacon. Daryl scrambled some eggs on the camp stove and then they sat down for a nice breakfast. Daryl told her that she’d done a really good job, starting the fire and that she was in charge of it the rest of the time they were there. She nodded approvingly.

They spent the day naked, in the sun and water. Playing and laughing, most of the morning and early afternoon, taking time out only to rub sunscreen on each other’s bodies. Isabella was a rich mocha brown and Daryl was a golden tan. Daryl’s hair was getting sun bleached and had streaks of sandy brown through it, Isabella had reddish highlights. They both had sun kissed faces and their coloring made their blue eyes, even bigger and brighter. They were both beautiful.

Around 2:30, they headed to the pool below the swimming hole to fish. Daryl dug up some worms from the damp ground in the wooded area. There were a lot, because it had rained the week before and there was so much ground cover that the ground never dried out. After gathering enough worms to use as bait, he showed Isabella how to bait her hook and then cast off into the deep part of the water. Within 10 minutes, she had a bite. She almost let it go, because she was screaming and jumping up and down from excitement. Daryl laughed so hard, he nearly fell into the water. By the time an hour had past, they had caught enough fish for dinner, so they headed back to camp. Daryl demonstrated how to gut and filet a fish. He only did one, because he wanted Isabella to do the rest, so she’d learn how. She had no problem doing this, she was a good sport about getting dirty and smelly and Daryl loved this about her. He stood her up and kissed her hard, cupping her face with his fishy hands. She laughed and then went down to the water to wash up.

They decided to swim a little again before dinner. So, they stripped down and chased each other into the water. Daryl picked Isabella up and tossed her, causing her to go under water. Ordinarily, she would have panicked, but she was really becoming a good swimmer and could hold her breath for a long time, unlike Daryl who was a smoker. She didn’t come up right away, instead she swam up to him, underwater and grabbed his manhood, causing him to jump back and fall, going underwater himself. When he came up he was laughing so hard, he swallowed water. Isabella was proud of herself. They decided they’d had enough water play for the day and laid down on the blanket on the bank. One thing led to another and soon their bodies were intertwined in a passionate embrace. They made love to each other, desperately, with their entire beings. It was hard and deep and they clung to one another, like their lives depended on it. Isabella’s body shook to the core, when she came and Daryl followed suit, shortly after. They lay there, still connected with every fiber of their beings. Each time they made love, their bond became stronger. They were one, it was an intense, obsessive, possessive kind of love. They hungered for each other entirely, they couldn’t get enough.

When they had regained their composure, they cuddled up and lay there just holding each other. The sun was starting to go down, so Daryl said, they should get dinner started. When they got back to the campsite, he let Isabella start the fire, she had become a pro and loved showing off her skills to him. He had created quite a little outdoors woman and he adored the fact that she was so willing to learn survival skills. He was really going to miss being out in wild with her. This had been the best week of his life and he was sad that it was ending. He didn’t want to go back to work, he wanted to spend the lazy days of summer, frolicking in the sun, and worshiping his rabbit. He’d never been this close with anyone before, he’d never believed in soulmates, but Isabella had shown him that they really did exist. He loved spending all his time with her, he loved making love to her, but if he was honest, he’d still want to spend every minute he could with her, even if they weren’t having sex. But, the sex was out of this world, so he wasn’t planning to give that up anytime soon. He’d been with a lot of girls, he had a lot of sex, but it was never anything like it was with Isabella. It was something almost spiritual. It wasn’t just about getting off, although that was great, it was more of the connection they had when the made love. It was a religious experience and he had definitely found his heaven.

After dinner, they cleaned up the mess and started to pack a few things up. Both were quiet, each one pondering what things would be like for them after they went home. Daryl thought about asking her to come stay with him at his house, but he didn’t want to push her into something she may not be ready for, besides she had a job to do at Rick’s. So, they’d just continue to go back and forth between his house and Rick’s. They spent the rest of the night, snuggling beside the fire and Isabella actually got him to dance with her a couple of times. He acted like he hated it, but inside he loved every minute. Anything that involved being close with her, was all right in his book.

“Hey, I didn’t tell ya’ this yet, but I seen Darby, the owner of the bar we go to and I told him about ya’. I told him you was almost 20 and that ya’ didn’t drink much. Anyway, I asked him if I could bring ya’ in one night, even though ya’ ain’t 21 yet and he said, ‘yes’. As long as ya’ don’t drink. So, I was thinkin’ maybe we could go this weekend, if ya’ want.” Daryl said.

“Really? He said, that would be ok? I don’t have to drink, I barely drink anyway. That would be so fun. Would it be just us, or would everybody go?” Isabella asked excitedly.

“Probably, everybody. Rick and Charlie, his girl. Maybe even Glenn and Maggie or Chris and his wife. Would ya’ like that? I might even dance with ya’ there.” He said, winking at her.

“Oh, well if you’re going to dance with me, I have to say, ‘yes’.” She giggled. “This is going to be so fun, I’ve never been to a bar before and with everyone there, it’ll be almost like a party. But, you won’t get drunk again, will you?” She asked concerned.

“Nah, I ain’t gonna’ drink like that no more. I’ll drink beer and shit, but no whiskey. I learned my lesson, you don’t have ta’ worry about that. It’s a great bar. Darby’s cool, we got our own table too and it’s right by the dance floor. They got pool and darts and dancin’. And they got a bell above the bar that they ring when there’s a fight. If you hear the bell, then ya’ gotta’ take it outside. If ya’ don’t then Darby’s gotta’ a bat behind the bar and he don’t hesitate on usin’ it either. I think you’ll like it there.”

“I’ll bet that bell’s rung a few times for you, huh?” Isabella stated.

“I guess, maybe a couple times.” Daryl laughed.

“Well, I think it sounds fun and I can’t wait to go. Will there be any girls there that you used to hook up with? Do I need to bring my boxing gloves?” She teased.

“I dunno. If there are, I ain’t tellin’ ya. I don’t want that bell ringin’ for ya’.” He laughed.

“Does Jax go there?” Isabella asked.

“Why ya’ wanna’ know that?” He asked defensively.

“I was just wondering, you don’t have to get mad. Why don’t you want to be friends with him again?”

“I wasn’t gettin’ mad, I just asked ya’.” Daryl snapped.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why don’t you want to be friends? He seemed like he had forgiven you, he acted like he wanted to be friends with _you_ again.”

“He don’t. Would you? I mean, if I did that to you, would ya’ want me as yer friend again. It’s done, it’s over, it’s in the past. Too much shit has happened and it can’t be undone.” He explained. “And why the fuck do ya’ care anyway? Ya’ like him or somethin’? Why do ya’ want him around?” Daryl growled.

Daryl was getting upset and it was clear to Isabella that Jax was still a sore spot with him, but that didn’t give him the right to insinuate something like that.

“What? Why would you even say something like that. Are you still holding on to the idea that something happened between us, because I told you, nothing happened.” She said, angrily.

“I didn’t say that.” Daryl sneered.

They both were getting hot under the collar, Jax was not only a sore spot with Daryl, but he also represented what had caused Daryl to melt down that night and although, Daryl was in the wrong that night, he still blamed Jax for making him feel that way. He also, still believed that Jax may have feelings for Isabella. He thought about them dancing that night and the chin touch, that’s what got him. The chin touch, it was sweet and intimate. Even though, Jax had come to his house the next day to explain that there was nothing going on and even though, he told Daryl that he didn’t want revenge, there was still a large part of Daryl that didn’t buy it. There was a large part of Daryl that believed that he would deserve it if that was to happen. It was Daryl’s guilt that fed his suspicions and it was Daryl’s guilt that would make him do and say things that didn’t seem rational.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” She spat out.

“Talk to ya’ like what?” He asked surprised at her tone.

“Like I’ve done something wrong. I know you feel bad for what happened between you two, but that has nothing to do with me, so don’t act like it does. Nothing unseemly happened that night. He was a perfect gentleman, he stayed with me because you bailed on me and he stayed after to help look for you. He never had one negative thing to say about you. If he did say anything, it was the truth. Like you’re your own worst enemy. Which, you are. You feel shame for what happened, so you’re letting that fill your imagination with things that never happened and never would happen. You still think you’re going to be punished for what you did. I think I you’ve already punished yourself enough. So, stop creating trouble, where’s there’s no trouble.” Isabella told him.

Daryl just sat there thinking about what she had said. She was right, _again_. God, she was always right and that drove him nuts, but even though she was right, Daryl’s remorse still ate at him. Feeling guilt was second nature to him, from an early age he was taught that an eye for eye was the way the world worked and that he inevitably deserved whatever punishment that came his way. It was beat into him at an early age, you got back what you gave out and revenge was a necessity. Even thought, deep in his heart he knew he hadn’t done anything that warranted the beatings that he got, a part of him still felt like he’d done something to deserve them. So, being paranoid that people were out to get him made sense.

“I ain’t startin’ trouble. You’re the one that brought him up.” Daryl said, trying to pass the blame.

“Whatever, I’m not going to argue with you over something so stupid. I understand that you feel bad, I really do, but I’m getting a little tired of you taking your obsessive distrust and feelings of inadequacy out on me. I love you, Daryl and I understand that bad things have happened to you, bad things have happened to all of us, but you should let it go. You carry all that baggage around with you and it’s holding you back from obtaining true happiness and freedom.” She explained.

Daryl turned away and rolled his eyes. Who was she to be talking about baggage? She couldn’t deal with anything from her past, so she just buried it. ‘We’re both fucked up!’ He thought to himself.

“Are you even listening to me?” Isabella asked.

Daryl hesitated and then smiled to himself. “You just said, you loved me again.” Was all he said.

Isabella smiled shyly. She hadn’t realized what she had said and now she was embarrassed.

“Yeah, so. What’s it to ya’?” She said, looking away from him.

“So, do ya’?”

“Do I what? Love you?”

“Yeah, do ya’ love me?” He asked.

“Maybe. You’re kinda’ a jerk, but I yeah, I guess I love ya’.” She giggled.

“Even though ya’ think I’m crazy? Ya’ still love me?”

“Are you trying to talk me out of it? Because if you are, it’s not going to work. I love you and you can’t do anything about it.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Daryl just smiled. He knew she was probably waiting for him to say it back and although, he felt it and _wanted_ to say it, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Just another fear instilled in him from when he was young. If you love something, it’s going to be taken away from you.

“I… I… I don’t know what ta’ say. I’m sorry.” He said, thoroughly disgusted with himself.

“I know. It’s ok. You don’t have to say it. I just want you to know I do. You know, love you? I hope that’s ok?” Isabella asked him.

“Ok, It’s ok if ya’ tell me, I just ain’t ready ta’ say it, ya’ know. I… I just… Well, I ain’t ready that’s all. It don’t mean I don’t, I just ain’t ready. Ok?”

Isabella smiled and reached out and touched his cheek. “It’s ok, it really is. I never want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. Believe me, you doing something you don’t want to do only leads to trouble. I found that out first hand a couple of weeks ago.” She teased.

That made Daryl feel like shit. “It ain’t that I don’t want to, it’s just that…”

Isabella interrupted him. “I didn’t mean it that way, Daryl. It’s ok, it really is. Let’s drop it, because it’s making me feel awkward.” She said.

“Ok. So… Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ do for the 4th?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t care what we do, as long as we can see fireworks. I love fireworks.”

“There’s a party type, celebration down at the lake. It seems like something you’d like. There’s a lotta’ people and they got booze and shit. Stuff ta’ eat and all kinds of shit ta’ do. Then they got fireworks at night. We can go do that if ya’ want. Maybe Rick’ll wanna’ come, maybe he can bring Jessie or somethin’. Whatta’ ya’ think?”

“I think that sound like fun. Where’s the lake?” Isabella asked.

“It’s down highway 31 a bit. They gotta’ dock for boats and shit. It’s nice. They got camping spots there too. Sometimes me and Rick and Charlie go camping down there. Chris came too, once. We just get drunk and shoot the shit all night. It’s pretty cool. Anyway, we’ll do that.” Daryl said.

Isabella smiled. “I’m hungry again.”

“The fires still goin’. Ya’ wanna’ a hotdog?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s have hotdogs, it’ll be like a last supper. You know, before we go home.”

Daryl smiled and got up to get the hotdogs and they roasted them over the fire. Isabella was impressed with the Ballpark Franks. If she couldn’t have Nathan’s, those would do just fine.


	42. Here in the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first shower together doesn't work out as planned. When they're in town Daryl and Isabella have a run in with an old friend. Isabella gets paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cracking up when I wrote the beginning of this chapter. I hope it reads like I imagined it in my head. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

After they’d unloaded and put everything away from the camping trip, they just decided to stay the night at Daryl’s. Both, Isabella, and Daryl thought they had slept well on the trip, but they were exhausted and fell right to sleep and stayed asleep for close to 14 hours. When Isabella finally woke up, she got up and made coffee. She decided to make them some breakfast, so she whipped up a mixture of scrambled eggs, ground up sausage and cheese, with seasoning of course. She was just finishing up, when Daryl sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Daryl reached for a cigarette. “What time is it? It feels like I been asleep forever.”

Isabella laughed because his hair was a mess and he was having trouble brushing it out of his face. “It’s 10:00. We slept for like, 14 hours.” She said. Daryl raised his eyebrows in disbelief and lit the cigarette. “Breakfast is almost ready; do you want to sit at the table or down there on the floor?” She asked.

“In here, I guess. It’ll take too much effort ta’ get up and walk ta’ the table.” He laughed, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

Isabella made his coffee and brought it to him. Just as she got back to the kitchen, the toast popped up. She buttered it, spread some strawberry jam on it and put it on his plate with the eggs. She grabbed the Tabasco and took his breakfast out to him. Daryl put out his cigarette and took the plate, then grabbed the hot sauce. He took a bite of his toast and said, while chewing.

“Ya’ don’t gotta’ cook for me, ya’ know. I mean, I ain’t complainin’ that’s for sure, I just don’t want ya’ ta’ feel like ya’ have ta’. I can cook too.”

“You have strawberry jam all over your mouth.” She laughed, then she grabbed a napkin and wiped his face with it. He just smiled, as he stuck another piece of toast in his mouth. “I like to cook and I _love_ cooking for you and Rick. I know you don’t expect it, it’s just something I want to do for you.”

Daryl shoveled in a huge bite of eggs and sausage and said, with a stuffed mouth. “Sounds good to me. Have at it.” Then he wiped is mouth with the back of his hand, then wiped his hand on the down comforter.

Isabella arched an eyebrow, Daryl looked down at the comforter, then back at her, he shrugged his shoulders and made a ‘what’d I do?’ face. She just laughed.

“I think my ass is sunburnt. It’s itchy and kinda’ hurts.” He complained.

“It is. I noticed it yesterday. You just need to keep some lotion on it and it’ll be ok.”

“Lotion on my ass? Yeah, that’s real manly!”

“Suit yourself, if you don’t do that though, your butt’s gonna’ peel.” She giggled.

He rolled his eyes and took his plate to the kitchen. “So, um… we never got around to it last night, but , well… do ya’ wanna’ take a shower with me?”

Isabella laughed. “We’ve spent the entire week without clothes on _and_ now you’re embarrassed to ask me to take a shower with you? You’re too funny.” She said, taking off her top and beckoning him with her finger.

Daryl smiled shyly, then took off his shirt and followed her into the bathroom. The first part of the shower went well, they scrubbed each other from head to toe. Then they started to wash each other’s hair. Daryl was standing behind Isabella rinsing the suds away and for some reason, he found that very erotic. In no time they were all over one another. Then everything went wrong. Daryl picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed into her. The shower head was pointed right at the side of his face, he was practically drowning. When he tried to move out of the way, he lost his footing and almost dropped her, they laughed and then tried again. Daryl had turned the shower head away from his face and picked her up again. He entered her with gusto and began to thrust her against the shower wall.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, while Isabella grimaced in pain. Where he was standing, her back was lined up with a slope in the bathtub’s acrylic lining. He had been lost in his own pleasure and didn’t realize it was hurting her. He was so close to coming, so when she growled his name and dug her nails into his back, he took it as a sign that she was close too. The third time she growled his name, he realized something was wrong. So, he turned them away from the wall and slipped in the process. On instinct, she grabbed the shower nozzle, turning the water toward the curtain and pulling off the shower head. So, there was just a steady stream of water pouring down the shower curtain. Isabella cried out to Daryl again, he was almost there and didn’t want to stop. In his enthusiasm, he slipped again, this time Isabella grabbed the curtain rod and the whole thing came down.

“Fuuuuck!” Daryl yelled out of frustration. He let Isabella’s legs down. “What the fuck, man. I was almost there, like three times.” He grunted, as he turned the nozzle back into the shower and turned off the water.

When they both saw the bathroom, they laughed hysterically. The bathroom floor was flooded, the shower head was broken and the curtain rod was sticking out of the toilet.

“I don’t think we were doing it right.” Isabella spit out. She was trying to catch her breath from laughing.

Daryl laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “We just need practice, that’s all.”

Isabella grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and started to dry. Daryl followed suit and the whole time he was drying, all he could think was, ‘Fuck, I’m gonna’ have blue balls.’

Once they were done cleaning up, they headed into town. Daryl thought they should stop by the station and let everyone know they were still alive. Isabella laughed at the remark.

“I gotta’ get gas.” Daryl said, pulling into a Quick Trip and parking in front of the pumps.

“How come you’re getting gas here, I thought you always went to the Gas N Go?” Isabella asked.

“Uh, I just don’t wanna’ go there no more. What’s the big deal?” He said defensively.

“God, calm down. I just was wondering why you didn’t go there. You said, it was your favorite. Is it because of that girl? Crystal or whatever her name is?”

“No, I dunno’. I guess. I just don’t wanna’ see her. She bugs the shit outta’ me, so I’m gonna’ start gettin’ gas here. OK?” Daryl told her.

“Well, good. Now I don’t have to worry about her.” She said.

“Ya’ never had nothin’ ta’ worry about in the first place. I told ya’ that.” Daryl assured her as he opened his gas tank.

Isabella walked around the truck and up to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. Which made him pull her in for another. He held her close, as he kissed her tenderly over and over. When he let her go, she headed inside to get something to drink.

“Ya’ want something?” She asked.

“Yeah, get me a coke with a lot of ice. The 32 ouncer.”

She nodded to him and entered the station. There was a girl behind the counter, she made Isabella feel awkward because she watched her walk in and then eyes followed her all the way to the coke machines. After she got the cokes, she headed to the register. The girl was still staring at her, with a glare on her face. The girl was kind of trashy looking. She had shoulder length dishwater blond hair and Isabella could see the dark roots, so she knew it wasn’t natural. She had on a tight pink tank top with a black push up bra underneath it and a mini skirt that barely covered her behind. Her makeup was heavy, a lot of black eyeliner and red lipstick. This girl just kept looking at her. Isabella gave her a closed mouth smile, but the girl didn’t respond. The girl finally said, something when she got up to the counter.

“Is that Daryl out there?” She asked straight faced.

Isabella turned around to look out the window, then turned back to the girl and said. “Yes, why?”

“You must be Isabella.” The girl said, while ringing her up.

“Do I know you or rather, how do _you_ know me?” Isabella asked genuinely curious. She handed the girl her money and took a drink of her coke.

“Oh, I’ve just heard about you. Your name keeps popping up here and there. Are you with Daryl?”

Isabella furrowed her brow and laughed sarcastically. “You _saw_ me drive up with him. How do _you_ know Daryl?”

The girl reached out her hand to shake and answered. “I’m Crystal. We’re old friends.”

Isabella burned inside, but she kept her cool and smiled. “Oh, _you’re_ Crystal. I think Daryl’s mentioned you before. I thought you worked at the Gas N Go?”

“I do. I work two jobs. I just started here. So, how long have you and Daryl been…”

Just then the door opened and Daryl walked in. He was smiling at Isabella and asked her if she was ready to go, he didn’t even notice Crystal, but when he finally did, his face went pale.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Daryl said sternly, while he was giving Crystal the evil eye.

Isabella looked at Daryl and then back at Crystal, she was smiling, but Daryl wasn’t.

“Hi, Daryl. Long time no see.” Crystal said in a happy voice.

Isabella was watching the interaction between the two and uncomfortable and awkward, didn’t even begin to describe it.

“Let’s go, rabbit. C’mon.”

Isabella handed him his coke and said. “Aren’t you going to say ‘hi’ to your friend, Daryl?” She was baiting him, she wanted to see how he’d react. It wasn’t very nice, but she was jealous and this girl was rubbing her the wrong way.

“Nah, I ain’t got no friends in here.” Daryl said, looking around.

Crystal just laughed. “When was the last time we saw each other, weren’t you at the Founder’s Day Dance? Maybe that’s where I saw you last.”

“We were there. Daryl, you didn’t tell me you saw anyone you knew.” Isabella said, forcing a smile.

“He probably doesn’t remember, when I saw him, he was pretty drunk. He was having trouble _functioning_. Weren’t ya’, Daryl?”

Daryl’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He furrowed his brown and his eyes got small, beady, and dark. “Rabbit, go get in the truck. I need ta’ get some cigarettes. I’ll be out in a minute.” He was talking to Isabella, but his angry eyes never left Crystal.

Isabella knew something was up. “Why?”  She asked a little annoyed.

“Just get in the fuckin’ truck.” Daryl snarled.

This embarrassed her. She turned to Crystal and said. “It was nice to meet you.” And walked out the door.

Once she was out the door, Daryl growled, “What the fuck do ya’ think yer doin’? What’d ya’ say to her?”

“Was there something in particular that you didn’t want me tellin’ her?” Crystal smiled mischievously, placing two packs of Parliament cigarettes on the counter.

Daryl turned to look out the window. Isabella was in the truck, so he got in Crystal’s face. “Ya’ know what. You better keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut, you hear me?”

Crystal giggled. “Oh, she doesn’t know about that night? Hmmmm? It _would_ be a shame if she were to find out what you were doin’ out in the parkin’ lot, while she was lookin’ all over the place for you.” She said, sarcastically.

Daryl was about to blow his top. His face turned red and the vein in his forehead looked like it was ready to burst. “God damn it, ya’ fuckin’ bitch. Keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut or so help me God.”

Crystal giggled again. “Oh, calm down Daryl. I won’t get ya’ into any trouble. What happened that night is in the vault.” She acted like she was locking her mouth and throwing away the key. “She seems nice, she seems smart. Pretty, too. How’d ya’ get a girl like that, she’s a little outta’ yer league?”

“Just keep yer mouth shut. I mean it, keep it fuckin’ shut.” Daryl said. He threw a ten and a one dollar bill at her, grabbed his cigarettes, then he turned and walked out the door. He tried to regain his composure before he got to the truck. He was still pissed, that bitch ruined his day. He thought. He shook it off and got into the truck. Isabella was sitting there, sucking on her straw and staring out her window.

“Ok, let’s go.” Daryl said, trying to sound happy.

Isabella didn’t say anything. She just sat there.

Daryl pulled out of the gas station. “Hey, ya’ ok? What’s a matter?” He said completely clueless that he’d embarrassed her.

Isabella completely ignored his question and said. “She looks slutty, but she was nice.”

“Puh, she ain’t nice. She’s a bitch. What’d ya’ talk about in there?” Daryl asked.

“Nothing really. She said that my name keeps popping up, she knows who I am. I wonder how?”

“Maybe Jax said somethin’. He’s fuckin’ her sister.” Daryl said, bluntly.

“Her sister was the one you thought was me that night? Why didn’t you tell me it was Crystal’s sister? And you never told me you’d seen her there. Why not?” Isabella asked.

“I dunno’. I don’t even remember seein’ her, she probably just saw me.” He lied. “I was fucked up, remember?”

“Things were awkward back there. You seemed nervous, she didn’t, but you did. Why’d you tell me to go get in the truck? And you cursed at me when you told me, like you didn’t want me in there with you guys. Is there something I should know, something you haven’t told me?” Isabella questioned, suspiciously.

“What? No, there’s nothin’. I swear! I just hate that bitch, I don’t want ya’ around people like that. She ain’t yer kinda’ people. Yer better than that. Now, I don’t wanna’ talk about her no more.” Daryl said, sternly.

Isabella turned and looked at him, he was trying not to look at her, he didn’t want her to see his nervousness. “You’re not lying are you, Daryl? You don’t have to lie to me, I know you had a life before we met. I want you to trust me enough so, that you can tell me anything and know that I won’t judge you. I know you’re a different man now, I know you wouldn’t be with a girl like that now, so you don’t have to try and hide your past mistakes from me. I always want us to be honest with each other. Ok?”

Daryl’s stomach was in knots. He shakily lit a cigarette and wiped the sweat off his brow. “Course! I ain’t lyin’, I swear. I don’t ever wanna’ lie to ya’ and I do trust ya’. You know everything there is to know about me, I swear.”

Something seemed off, Daryl was anxious and she could tell. But she believed him, she just chalked his uneasiness up to being ashamed of his past. She knew he hated being reminded of the life he used to live and of the people that he knew during that time. That had to be it, she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. Daryl hated himself at that moment. He wanted to blurt it out, he wanted to tell her, to admit what he’d done, but he couldn’t. Everything was going to be fine. If he could keep them apart, no one would know. He shook it off, took his last drag and tossed the cigarette out the window. Daryl finally reached the station, he pulled in and parked. Daryl scanned the parking lot, it looked like everyone was there. They got out and entered the building.

“Holy shit, you guys are dark.” Glenn hollered from the back of the room.

Rick and Chris were coming out of Rick’s office and Charlie was on the phone behind the counter. He waved, they waved back.

Rick and Chris both made whistling noises at them. Daryl was embarrassed, Isabella just giggled.

“Lookie here, lookie here. We’ve got two island natives that have washed up on shore.” Rick laughed. “God damn, you’re tan. I’m jealous. So, how was it?” He said, wrapping his arm around Isabella’s shoulders and squeezing her tight.

“It was great, it was so much fun. I killed a rabbit and I caught fish and I skinned them all by myself.” Isabella squealed.

Everyone laughed at her excitement.

“That’s amazing. Good for you, sweetheart.” Rick said, hugging her again.

“You guys are back.” Charlie said, as he walked up to group. “Dang, Isabella. You’re tan. It looks good, you look really good. I like your dress.” Daryl rolled his eyes and Isabella thanked him. “I’ll bet your behind looks like the Coppertone baby, you know the white butt.” He laughed.

“She ain’t got no tan lines.” Daryl said with a smirk on his face.

Rick raised his eyebrows and laughed.

Chris laughed and said, “Yes, that’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

Charlie sneered at Daryl who was standing proudly, smiling devilishly.

“He doesn’t have any tan lines either.” Isabella giggled, grabbing Daryl’s hand and kissing it. Everyone laughed.

“That’s _not_ a picture I want in my head, I’m gonna’ have to poke out my mind’s eye.” Chris laughed, shaking his head.

“Did you wear that vest the whole time, Dumb ass?” Charlie snickered, motioning to Daryl’s vest.

“I wasn’t wearin’ nothin’ but a smile.” He sneered back. Charlie rolled his eyes.

Isabella wrapped her arm around Daryl’s and placed her hand inside his. Their fingers intertwined and he squeezed gently.

“Soooo… nobody was wearing clothes?” Charlie asked, stupidly.

“I think we’ve established that, Dick head.” Daryl quipped. “You got my camera?”

“Yeah, it’s in the truck. Take any good pictures while you were out there?” He asked. “Any candid shots?” Charlie added under his breath.

But Daryl heard it. “Wouldn’t ya’ like ta’ know.” Daryl said quietly.

Isabella excused herself to go to the bathroom. Daryl noticed Charlie watching her walk away. So, he cleared his throat and Charlie turned back around.

“So, was it like the garden of Eden? Out there all free and one with nature. Did ya’ eat the forbidden apple?” Charlie laughed.

“Well, we was naked and as far as nature goes, well, we did what came natural. Nothin’ was forbidden. So, how’d ya’ like them _apples_?” Daryl laughed back.

Charlie turned red and got flustered. Rick and Chris laughed and exchanged looks. “Yeah, well, all that shit’s gonna’ stop, now that you’re here in the real world.” Charlie said.

“Nope! It’s only gonna’ get better.” Daryl said confidently.

“Puh!” Was all Charlie said.

“So, we’re goin’ ta’ the bar tomorrow night, right? Darby said, I could bring Isabella as long as she don’t drink. He said, maybe dress her up a little older.”

“I’m in.” Rick said.

“Me, too.” Chris added.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ll bring Amber.” Charlie added.

When Isabella came back, the five of them stood there for a half hour talking about the camping trip. The four men laughed and reminisced about a camping trip they took, where someone stole Charlie’s clothes when he went swimming and he had to walk back to the campsite in his boxer briefs. When he got back, he told the guys what happened, they laughed and gave him a hard time. When he went into his tent, his clothes were laying on top of his sleeping bag. Chris had taken them and brought them back to camp. The guys were cracking up at Charlie, busting his balls. Then they talked about the weather and how unseasonably cool it was. The high that day was 76 degrees. Rick told Daryl and Isabella that it was his long shift that day and he wouldn’t be home till late, then he excused himself, saying he had something for Isabella. He walked off to his office and grabbed something off his desk.

“Here ya’ go, sweetheart. Paid in full.” Rick said, handing her a check.

“Oh, you got my information? Was it everything you needed?” She asked innocently.

Daryl and Rick exchanged a quick look, both remembering the horrible things they’d read in her welfare file.

“Yep, it had everything I needed.” Rick answered.

Isabella looked at the check and her eyes got huge. $1700.00 dollars? What’s this for? $1700.00 dollars, oh my God! This can’t be right. Is it right? $1700.00 dollars?” She said shocked.

Rick and Chris laughed at her reaction because it was cute. “That’s right. It’s all yours. I wish it could be more, but now that I have your social security number and your ID, you can work down here anytime you want. You can make your own hours, they can revolve around your plans with Daryl and what not. I’m sure there’ll be more naked escapades as the summer goes on.” He winked.

This embarrassed Isabella, she giggled and buried her face in Daryl’s arm. Just then a call came in about an accident out on highway 31. They said, there were fatalities, so all three men had to leave. Rick hugged Isabella again and patted Daryl on the shoulder and took off. Daryl and Isabella followed them out the door.

“Whatta’ ya’ gonna’ do with all that money?” Daryl asked her.

“I’m going to buy a new laptop and I can get the one I want. I can’t believe Rick paid me this much. This had been the best week.” She exclaimed. “What are you doing?” She asked Daryl, who was yanking at his crotch.

“Adjustin’ myself. I ain’t comfortable. They hurt.”

“Why do they hurt?” She asked concerned.

“Blue balls. We never finished what we started this mornin’ and now they hurt.” Daryl said, sadly.

“Well, let’s go to Rick’s and take care of that problem.” She winked at him.

This made Daryl happy. Things are only gonna’ get better. He thought. Things were going to be great, here in the real world.


	43. A Georgia Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl go to the flea market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, I hope it's ok with you. Please leave comments at the end. Enjoy, thank you.

 

 

 

“Ya’ ever been to the flea market?” Daryl asked, as he was getting out of bed.

They’d spent the night at Rick’s, Isabella had a ton of laundry to do. Hers, Rick’s and Daryl threw his in too.

“No, but I’ve always wanted to go to one. Why, is there one here?” Isabella asked.

Daryl was looking around for his underwear. “Yeah, there is. It’s pretty cool. Anyway, ya’ wanna’ go today? I need socks.” He laughed. He finally found his Calvin Klein’s and put them on.

“Yes, yes, yes! I can get some earrings, since these stainless ones come out next week. Do you think they have real silver?” She asked, while getting out of bed, she put on Daryl’s sleeveless shirt and started to make the bed.

“Course! They got everything and the best part is the food. There’s a big metal hanger, type thing and inside they got all different kinds of food. Meat, pizza, Chinese, Indian, shrimp, they got it all and they got desserts like ya’ wouldn’t believe. Like French and Italian stuff. Hell, I like walkin’ around, but the food is definitely the best part.”

“That sounds like Quincy Market. It’s a big building down near the harbor in Boston and they have every type of food there too. I’ve always wanted to go, but you know, it’s in Boston. But this sounds exactly like it. I’ll bet they have a lot of southern dishes there too, huh?” Isabella said, as she finished making up the bed.

“Yeah, they got everything. Lot’s a peach pies and peach cobbler and peach preserves and peach this and peach that. Lot’s a peach shit.” Daryl said, matter of factly. “I like ya’ in my shirt, ya’ look sexy.” He said, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

He kissed her, then told her he was going to take a shower and asked her to join him. He figured it would be safe, since they just made love. Daryl’s reboot time was impressive, but there was no way he could rise to the occasion again in just 10 minutes. Isabella followed him into her bathroom, she had a stand-alone shower with glass doors and it was just big enough for two. She loved the shower head, when Rick had the house built, he put over head shower heads in all the showers. So, the water came from above. It was perfect, because both of them could be in the water at the same time and no one got cold.

It was only the second time, but Daryl had already concluded that he loved taking showers with Isabella. He liked her soaping him up, she’d get him all sudsy, then draw little circles on his soapy body with her fingers. It gave him chills, but he loved it. His favorite part was soaping her up. Running the soapy wash cloth around her beautiful body and he got to touch every part of her, but it really got him going when he washed her hair. The way she arched her neck and threw her head back, he loved running his hands through her long hair and watching the shampoo run down the middle of her back and behind. Yes, showering with her was definitely one of his favorite things to do.

When they were done, they dressed and headed out to the main part of the house. Rick was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He heard them coming, so he looked up and said, ‘good morning.’ They greeted him back and Daryl went to pour them each a cup of coffee.

“You look really pretty in that dress, Isabella. I like you in dresses, they accentuate your personality and the way you carry yourself. You should wear them all the time.” Rick told her, sweetly.

“What do you mean ‘accentuate’?”

Daryl looked at her with surprise on his face. “Ya’ don’t know what that word means, college girl?”

Isabella rolled her eyes and laughed. “Of course, I know what it means. I meant, in what way do dresses accentuate my personality. Of course, I know what it means. Geez!”

“I know what he’s talkin’ about. I get it and I already thought of it way before him. He means like the dresses you wear, which are feminine and um.. What’s the word I’m thinkin’ of?” He said, looking at Rick

“Flowing, light hearted, graceful. Should I go on?” Rick said.

Isabella was turning red, she was overwhelmed by what they were saying. She’d never had that kind of attention before, nobody ever noticed her and now they were saying such sweet and complimentary things about her. She was embarrassed and didn’t know what to do or say.

“Nah, you covered it. Yer like a real girl, all pretty and soft and shit, but you’re sweet and gentle and kind and affectionate.” Daryl explained.

“Don’t forget, genuine. What you see, is what you get. Beautiful on the inside and out. We’re lucky to have you in our lives.” Rick said sweetly. Daryl nodded in agreement.

Isabella’s eyes teared up. How could they be talking about her with such beautiful and enduring words. She was nothing, a nobody that just kind of got pawned off on them. She wasn’t special in any way, at least she didn’t see it. Isabella was overcome with emotion, she was speechless. Daryl laughed at her because she was crying and that embarrassed her even more, but instead of being hurt, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry.” She said, reaching for a tissue. “You probably think I dumb for crying, but hat’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard. Not just about me, but about anyone. I don’t know if any of that is true or not, though. I’m just me.” She shrugged her shoulders and laughed. “Thank you for what you said, it means everything to me. I love you guys so much.” She said, as her eyes started to tear up again.

They all laughed. Rick gave her a hug and told her that he loved her too and stated, once again, that she should wear dresses more often, then left the kitchen to get ready for work. Daryl pulled her to him once again and kissed her softly on the lips.

On the way to the flea market, Daryl stopped and got them Starbuck’s. Iced lattes because it was a warm day. It was warm, but not hot, there was a nice breeze blowing and the air wasn’t thick with humidity. You could actually breathe.

“I gotta’ find a new gas station.” Daryl said, as they drove by the QT. “Cuz, I ain’t goin’ in where that bitch is.”

“Boy, you really don’t like her, do you? Is she really that bad?” Isabella asked.

“Yes! She is that bad.” He stated. “Hey, look it’s Chris and Charlie.” Daryl said, pointing at the Dairy Queen. He honked and they waved back. “Wonder what they’re doin’? They wasn’t in uniform, but they had Chris’s cruiser.”

“How come Charlie doesn’t wear a uniform and he drives his own truck?” Isabella asked.

“Cuz, he ain’t a patrolman. He’s like… like a detective. He works cases and shit. I guess you could say, he’s undercover or a plain clothes officer. I dunno’ what his actual title is. Everyone knows who he is, so he really ain’t that undercover. But, anyway, he just wears his own clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes a button up shirt and them stupid boots and cowboy hat.” Daryl laughed. “He’s a dick head!” He added, but not in a bad way, it was meant more like a term of endearment. Despite the ongoing battle for Isabella’s heart, he loved Charlie, he was a good friend and a great guy. Of course, he’d never tell him that.

Daryl drove through town talking to Isabella about this and that and every occasionally, he’d see someone he knew and honk and wave or holler something out the window at them. Isabella was getting a big kick out of it. He was in a really good mood and she loved it. A happy, smiling, laughing Daryl was bliss. He passed through the whole town and about a mile outside of it was a drive-in movie theater with two big screens and there were a bunch of people walking around. Isabella was getting excited.

They parked way out along the fence and walked from there. Daryl said, there were two parts of the flea market. One part was people selling their own things, like a yard sale and the other part were merchants that sold specialty items. That’s where they were headed. He told Isabella that Rick’s birthday was in two weeks, so he wanted to look around to see if he could find something Rick might like. This got Isabella’s wheels turning. What could she do for Rick’s birthday. It had to be special.

“There’s the socks. These are good, thick socks and they go over you calf. I can’t stand them socks that fall down. C’mon.” He said, dragging her over to tent full of every kind of sock you could ever want.

Daryl started rummaging through the merchandise, looking for his boot socks and Isabella saw something sparkly at the vendor next to them. She told Daryl, she was going to look. He told her ‘no’ and said, he didn’t want her running off on her own, because there was a lotta’ assholes out there. She huffed and put on a pouty face. Daryl paid for his stuff and they were on their way next door. Everything looked beautiful to Isabella, she wanted everything in every tent. She needed to get a grip on herself or else she’d spend all her money, but she’d never been to a place like this and she’d never had spending money. She was like a kid in a candy shop, only there were about 100 candy shops and each one had different candy.

“Ooo, let’s go over here.” Isabella shreaked. She pulled him over to tent with jewelry. “I want to look for earrings here.  Ooo, there’s so many.” She said going from case to case.

“Hey there’s a place over there.” Daryl said, pointing to tent with a sign that said, ‘Diamonds and Gold 50% off’. Daryl wanted to look over there without her, so he told her he had to go to the bathroom and made her promise not to leave that merchant until he got back.

“Nowhere! I mean it, don’t leave here, ok?” He told her.

“I promise. I’ll stay right here.” She assured him.

He left the tent and then turned back to make sure she couldn’t see him. She couldn’t so, he entered the diamonds and gold shop and started to look around. The vendor came over and asked him if he was looking for something in particular. Daryl told him ‘no’, just something pretty and girlish. The vendor asked him if he meant dainty. He told him ‘yes’ and then thought to himself that was another word he could have used to describe Isabella that morning. Dainty.

“Why’s everything so cheap? I mean, is it real gold and diamonds or just gold plated?” Daryl asked, looking into a case with necklaces in it.

“Oh, it’s all real. I’m Burt Hopper.” He put out his hand to shake. Daryl shook his hand and told him his name. “I own Hopper’s Jewelry Box in town. Sometimes we have to cut our inventory down, so I come down here and sell at a discount, what we can’t sell at the shop. I’m right there…”

Daryl interrupted. “… by the diner. Yeah, I know you.”

“And I know you. You have dinner there every Sunday evening.” Burt said.

Daryl smiled and nodded his head ‘yes.’ Then he saw it. It was a small, delicate floating heart with a small diamond where the two humps meet together in the middle. It was white gold.

“That one, that’s the one I want right there.” He said tapping his index finger on the glass. He quickly looked out into the market to see if Isabella was there. She wasn’t. He knew he had to hurry, he didn’t want to be gone too long.

Burt opened the glass case with his key and brought out the heart and chain, so Daryl could look at it. It was perfect, it was totally her.

“I’ll take this one, I don’t care how much it costs.” Daryl told the man.

“Well, it’s 50% off and I’ll give ya’ another 10% off, just cuz you seem like a nice young man. Do you want it in a box? I have small heart shaped boxes, putting things in little velvet bags is quite popular too. I have both.” Burt took the necklace over to the register while Daryl thought about his choices.

The little velvet bag would be nice, he thought, but the box was pretty too. If he gave her the box though, she might think it was a ring or something and he didn’t want her to think that, he didn’t want her thinking he was getting too serious.

“The little velvet bag. Do ya’ have blue or pink? That’s her favorite colors.” Daryl asked.

He had a pink one and it was perfect, on the draw strings it had light pink tassels. He rung Daryl up and then gave him his business card. He told him that if he ever wanted something special or unique for any occasion, to stop by his shop and he’d fix Daryl up. He gave him another card that had 20% off written in black Sharpie on it, then Burt signed his name next to it. He told him to bring that in and he give him that much off the price, it didn’t matter if they were already on sale. They shook hands and Daryl left. He put the velvet bag in his front pocket and the card in his wallet. When he got back to where Isabella, she was still looking at earrings. It didn’t look like she’d moved at all. He smiled and shook his head.

“Hey, I’m back.” He said. She hadn’t even realized that he’d been gone so long. “Did you find somethin’ ya’ like?”

“No, I’m going to keep looking. Let’s go somewhere else.” Isabella said, slipping her hand into his.

They went into three other tents and when they came out of the third one, Daryl had to go to the bathroom for real. He told her, he had to go _again,_ she gave him a shocked look and then laughed. She was going to go with him, until she saw the sign that said, ‘Diamonds and Gold 50% off’.

“I want to go in there. I’ll stay in there until you get back, ok? I promise.” She said with big hopeful eyes.

“Ok, stay in there. I’ll be right back.” Daryl told her, he waited for her to go inside then headed to the bathroom.

Isabella entered the tent and started looking around. There were several other people inside, so Burt didn’t see her right away. She took her time, looking in every case. She took a shine to white gold bracelet. It had tiny little hearts that linked it all together. That’s when Burt saw her.

“Hello, hello, young lady. How are you today?” He asked.

“I’m fine, how are you?” She asked back.

“I’m just dandy. Say, don’t I know you? You walk past my shop every Sunday with the fella that doesn’t wear sleeves. I think you’re going to the diner.”

“Wow! You recognized me from that? I’m sorry, but I’ve never seen you before.” Isabella explained.

“Well, it hard to see through those dark windows, but I’m there.” Burt told her.

I promise, I’ll wave to you tomorrow when we pass by.” She assured him.

“I look forward to it. Now, is there anything special you’re looking for?” He asked.

“Yes, I wanted to look at earrings, but I just saw this pretty little bracelet. Can I see it, please?” She asked.

“Why, sure!” He told her as he opened the case. “This is a real beauty, it looks just like you.” He winked at her.

She blushed and took the bracelet from him. She put it around her wrist and then held it up to the light, so she could admire it.

“It’s so pretty, but I shouldn’t. I better stick to earrings.” Isabella said.

Burt looked disappointed, not because he didn’t make a sale, but because he knew she loved it. He was reaching for the bracelet, when Daryl walked in. They nodded their heads at each other and then he came up behind Isabella and scared her. She laughed, but it really did surprise her.

“Whatta’ ya’ lookin’ at over here? I thought you was lookin’ for earrings.” Daryl asked her.

“Oh, nothing.” She smiled and winked at Burt. Then she proceeded to introduce him to Burt and explain that they pass by his jewelry store every Sunday. Daryl went along with it and re-shook Burt’s hand. Burt smiled and winked at Daryl. She finally made it to the earrings case. There were so many to choose from. She scanned the case very carefully. Looking at every pair and then she saw a pair of tiny diamond studs. They were tiny.

“Can I see those, please?” She asked him. Burt took the earrings out of the case and put the box on the top. “These are so beautiful. Look, Daryl. Diamonds. How much are they?” She asked, she really didn’t care how much they were because she was going to get them anyway.

“These are $100.00 dollars and if you take them, I’ll give you another 10% off for being so beautiful.” Burt said.

She blushed and smiled shyly. “I’ll take them, please. They’re beautiful aren’t they Daryl?” She said, holding the box up to him.

“Yeah, those are nice. They’re real pretty.” He answered.

Burt took the box over to the register and wrote out a receipt. Daryl took his wallet and handed him his credit card. Isabella saw him do it and she put a stop to it right away.

“No, no way! Thank you for offering, but I want to buy these myself. I’ve never bought anything like this before, I really want to pay for them. It’s pride thing. Are you mad” She winced.

“No, I ain’t mad. I just don’t want ya’ ta’ spend all yer money, that’s all.” Daryl told her. She thanked him again for offering and then got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He blushed. Isabella handed Burt the money.

“Honey, do me a favor. Go on out there and grab one of those containers of jewelry cleaner. You’ll need that.” Burt said, pointing to the display in front of the tent.

She walked outside and started looking at the various types of cleaners.

“What was she lookin’ at when I walked in?” Daryl whispered to Burt.

“A heart bracelet. The hearts link together.” Burt whispered back.

Daryl slipped him his credit card and told him he’d be back in 5 minutes for it. He told Burt that he’d make up an excuse. Burt gave him the thumbs up and then put Isabella’s earrings into a little sack. She came back with the cleaner and he told her it was on the house. They said, ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ and left. Isabella wanted to look at hand painted sundresses, so they went inside. Daryl slipped his wallet out of his back pocket and into his sock bag. He told her, he’d forgotten his wallet at Burt’s place and he was going to go back and get it.

Isabella was concerned, so she started that way with him. He told her to stay and look around, he’d be right back. When he got back to Burt’s, he had his credit card receipt and a little blue velvet bag, with light blue tassels in his hand. Daryl thanked him and ran off, but not before Burt told him what a lovely young couple they were and how glad he was that Daryl had found someone. He told he’d been watching him go into that diner alone, for 8 years. Then he told Daryl to hang on to Isabella, that she wasn’t like other girls, he could tell she was special. Daryl knew exactly what he was talking about.

They had almost covered the entire market. Isabella bought a dress, earrings and three silver toe rings. Daryl bought socks, a necklace and earrings, but he didn’t find anything for Rick. They had two shops left to look in, they entered the last shop and Isabella saw a little t-shirt she wanted. It was grey and the fabric was really soft. On the front, it had a skull taking a bite of a peach in the corner of its mouth, there was juice dripping from the skulls mouth and below it, it read “Georgia Peach” Then there were orangish colored flames around the skull. Isabella loved it. Daryl liked it too, so he paid for it. She told him she was going to wear it that night when they went to the bar. After he’d paid for the shirt, they headed to the building with the food.

Isabella was in heaven, there was so much to choose from. She didn’t know where to begin. Daryl got a bunch of beef, chicken and pork on skewers and a container of chopped barbequed beef for sandwiches. Isabella went for the pastries. She chose two eclairs, two napoleons, two cannoli and two lemon filled donuts. The last wasn’t that fancy, but they were her favorite. They got some deep fried tempura covered vegetables and ate them with soy sauce. Another favorite. Then they both got a scoop of pistachio gelato. There arms were full as they headed out to the truck. Isabella told him she wished she’d gotten India food. He told her next time. The place was really clearing out. There were no cars parked near his truck anymore and seemed like an endless walk in the dirt.

When they reached the truck, Daryl opened the doors, he turned on the ignition, so the ac would blow. He had to straighten up the back seat before they could put anything back there, so he put all their stuff in the front for a minute. Isabella was climbing out of the back of the truck, when the wind blew the front of her dress up a little. For some reason this started a fire in Daryl. He could already feel his dick getting hard. She jumped down out of the back and he caught her and pushed her into the doorway, his kisses were wet and wild. Isabella was so turned on, she wished they were home.

“Get in the back.” Daryl said.

“What?” Isabella asked.

“Get in the back.” He answered, he shut the front door and then climbed in back with her. He grabbed her and tried to push her down on the seat, but it was cramped. He was frantically trying to come up with a plan B, while Isabella unzipped his pants and grabbed hold of his huge erection. He had to have her now, he couldn’t wait until they got home. He jumped up on his knees and flipped her over on hers, they hadn’t done it from behind yet, so this was unbelievably exciting to Isabella. Daryl pulled up her dress and yanked her underwear to the side and pushed into her. She grabbed hold of the arm rest on the door and screamed ‘Oh, my God!’, which spurred him on. He came fast, she didn’t, but she didn’t care, she had just experienced the second best feeling she’d ever felt. They were definitely going to do it this way A LOT! She thought to herself. They kissed awhile afterward, but it was getting hot in the truck, so they climbed out, put their stuff in the back and headed to Rick’s. At every red light, Daryl put the truck in park and leaned over and put his lips against hers. He held her hand tightly. He wanted to give her the necklace right then, but he decided to wait until after the bar. Man, this day had been amazing, a real peach. He thought to himself. Then he laughed. A Georgia peach.


	44. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes Isabella to the bar and things get crazy. An old friend shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of long, but I wanted to capture the bar scene as realistic as possible. Hopefully, I did that. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

“Hurry up! I’m sure ya’ look good. He just said, to try and look a little older. _I’m_ gettin’ older just waitin’ on ya’.” Daryl hollered down the hall.

“Hold on, I’m almost done. I hope you like it.” Isabella hollered back.

“Like what?” He asked.

“The way I look.” She answered.

Daryl was looking through the fridge when Isabella appeared in the foyer. Daryl looked up and smiled, went back to fridge and then looked up again very fast. There she was. Low riding, tight leather pants, that made her ass look like a work of art, motorcycle boots and that ‘Georgia Peach’ t-shirt, that showed you a glimpse of her belly. Her hair looked like it came out of hairstyle magazine, she’d put a bump it on top in the back to give it a little height, then she teased it out a tiny bit, the front was parted on the side and tucked behind her ears. Her make-up was flawless, smoky eyes, with a brownish, nude lipstick and last, but not least she had a black choker around her neck.

“No fuckin’ way! You ain’t wearin’ that to the bar, there’s no fuckin’ way. God damn, you look so fuckin’ hot! Go change!” Daryl ranted, pointing down the hall.

“What!? I just spent all that time getting ready. You don’t like it? Do I look slutty?” Isabella asked.

“No, ya’ don’t look slutty. Ya’ just look… um… ya’ look fuckin’ hot, that’s all. Ya’ look fuckin’ hot! And if _I_ think ya’ look hot, there’s gonna’ be 50 assholes down at the bar that think ya’ look hot too. Ya’ want me gettin’ in a fight tonight? Cuz, that’s what’ll happen if ya’ go down there lookin’ like that.” He explained.

Isabella laughed. “But, baby… you love to fight.” She said in baby talk.

Daryl smiled. “You’re evil. Ok, don’t blame me if I kick someone’s ass and get thrown outta’ the joint. C’mon, let’s go.” He said. He looked her up and down and shook his head. “God damn, you _are_ fine!” And they walked out the door.

The parking lot was packed and it was still early. Isabella was beside herself with excitement, she almost opened the truck door before Daryl came to a complete stop.

“When will Rick be here?” She asked.

“He’s comin’ after his shift and he gets off at 8:00, that is if nothin’ happens. Ya’ know, like a wreck or a murder or somethin’.” Daryl answered.

“A MURDER?” Isabella said loudly.

Daryl started laughing. “I just wanted ta’ see what you’d say.”

“I was like, what?” She laughed. “When will Charlie be here?” She asked.

“I think he’s here already.” He said, looking around the parking lot. “Yep, there’s his truck… and Chris’s Bronco. His is nicer than Rick’s. Now, c’mere. You need ta’ stay with me the whole time. You hear me?” Daryl said, sternly.

“Ok, ok. Let’s go in now.” Isabella chirped, as she grabbed Daryl’s hand and drug him toward the entrance.

Isabella walked in first, with Daryl right on her heels.

He immediately started eyeballing people to see if they were eyeballing her and they were. ‘This is gonna’ be a long night’. Daryl thought to himself. Once they were inside the bar area, Daryl pointed straight ahead, she looked and there was Charlie and Chris. They hadn’t seen them yet, so Daryl and Isabella made their way through the crowd towards their table. Daryl was right. It was right beside the dance floor. It was a great table, it was actually more like a booth, with some extra bar stools around the front of table. Darby saw Daryl and hollered at him. Daryl gave him a heads up. Then the big old bar tender pointed to Isabella and mouthed ‘is that her?’ Daryl nodded and got a thumbs up from Darby.

The bar was so cool. Isabella was taking it all in. There were crowds of people, all different kinds of people. There were bikers and cowboys, regular everyday people, men, woman and one dog. The dog belonged to Darby, it was an old coon hound, named Marcell. There was a long bar along the front wall, with bar stools all the way down. She saw the fighting bell that Daryl had told her about and she saw Darby’s baseball bat hanging on some brackets above the bar. There were three pool tables in the back by the restrooms, several dart boards, a jukebox in the corner and then lots of tables and chairs scattered throughout the place. It was rustic, a lot of wood and old beer signs and gas station signs. There were also a few framed autographed pictures of various bands and singers.

Daryl pushed her towards the table, they were almost there when Charlie looked up and saw them. His jaw about dropped to the floor, when he saw Isabella. He nudged Chris, Chris turned around to look, his eyes got big, then stood up and said, ‘Damn baby girl, you look fine.’ Charlie didn’t know what to say, he just stood there smiling like an idiot. Daryl told him to roll his tongue back in and shut his mouth, before flies found a new hangout. He finally got his wits about him and told her she looked smokin’ hot. She smiled and Daryl frowned. Isabella sat down and started talking to Chris, while Daryl and Charlie made their way to the bar to get drinks.

“Damn, son! You told me she was pretty, but… damn, son! Darby laughed.

“She’s beautiful, huh?” Charlie said.

“Yes, she is! Why the hell is she going out with a fucker like you, Dixon? What’s wrong with her?”

Daryl laughed. “I don’t know what she sees in me, I’m just biding my time until she comes to her senses.”

“So am I!” Charlie laughed. Daryl flipped him off and Charlie flipped him off back.

They got their beers and a ginger ale for Isabella and headed back to the table. On the way back, someone yelled ‘Hey, Puto.’ Daryl turned and looked and back by one of the pool tables was Martinez. Daryl gave him a heads up and then flipped him off. Martinez just laughed. Once they were back, Daryl lit up a cigarette. There was supposed to be a no smoking ordinance, but everyone at the bar smoked and those who didn’t, didn’t care. Rick told Darby, he didn’t care as long as no one complained. Daryl downed his beer quick and went back for another one. Guys were walking by and eye fucking Isabella, one right after the other. She just sat there and drank her ginger ale and tried not to make eye contact. Daryl had been sitting on a barstool, so when he got back, Isabella got up and stood between his legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist, then started rubbing her bare tummy with his fingers. The cocktail waitress came by and Daryl ordered another beer and another ginger ale, Charlie ordered a Jack and coke (Daryl’s favorite drink) and Chris ordered a bourbon.

“When is Rick going to get here?” Isabella asked.

Daryl looked at his phone and it 8:10. “Should be anytime. Are ya’ having a good time?”

“Yes, I want to dance. Everybody’s dancing. Can we dance? Pleeeeaaaase?” She asked with a pouty face.

Daryl smiled and kissed her on the lips. “Just let me drink a couple more beers, ok? I gotta’ loosen up.”

“Do you wish you were drinking whiskey right now?” She asked.

Daryl was quiet for a minute, then he said. “Yeah, I guess. Kinda’. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I understand that you like the drink, you just _don’t_ like what it does to you.” She said.

“Yeah, I guess that’s it. I mean it’s hard not ta’ wanna’ drink, because it’s what I always did to loosen up and back then, I liked gettin’ fucked up, ya’ know.”

“Do you still want to get f’d up?” She asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I like drinkin’. But you ain’t gotta’ worry about beer. I can drink anyone here under the table and still walk a straight line. It just loosens me up.”

The cocktail waitress came back with their drinks. Daryl paid for everybody. Charlie said, he’d get the next round.

“Where’s Amber, Charlie?” Isabella asked him.

“She went to a concert in Atlanta tonight with her sister. We’ll all get together another time though, ok?” Charlie said smiling at her like a love-sick fool.

“Ok, that sounds fun. Hey there’s Rick.” Isabella said, excitedly. She stood up and waved at him. He waved back and tried to make his way through the people. He finally got through, when he got to the table he gave Isabella  a big squeeze and then stepped back to look at her.

“Damn! You look good.” Rick exclaimed.

“Don’t she?” Daryl chimed in.

“Thank you. These are Lori’s pants and boots, I hope you don’t mind me wearing them here.” Isabella said to Rick.

“Are you kiddin’? You look better in them than she ever did. I told you, sweetheart, that you could have anything up there that you wanted and I meant it. I like your make-up and hair. You most definitely are turning a lot of heads.” Rick told her.

“Yeah, I know she is. I’m about to start bustin’ heads. That asshole over there hasn’t taken his eyes off her, since we got here.” Daryl said motioning to a biker playing pool.

“Calm down, Daryl. Let me get a few beers in me before I have to start pulling you off people.” Rick laughed.

“Can we dance now?” Isabella asked Daryl.

“Let me have one more beer, ok.” He told her.

She looked disappointed. Then Charlie tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, he asked her to dance.

“I… I’m not sure if Dar… I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m sorry.” She said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

He just nodded at her, then tapped Daryl on the head and asked _him_ if she could dance with him. Daryl couldn’t believe the balls he had, but he was in a good mood.

“If she wants to, I don’t care, but if she don’t ya’ can go fuck yerself.” Daryl said.

“Is it ok, really? I won’t if you don’t want me to. Really?” She whined.

“Yeah, really! I don’t care, after another beer yer mine.” He told her, then he pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him twice and then told him ‘thank you’, then she was on the dance floor with Charlie.

“After all your belly aching and immature games with Charlie over her, you’re ok with them dancing? I thought, for sure you’d say ‘no’. You’re a trip, Daryl.” Rick laughed.

Daryl just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He felt good that night, in fact he’d been happy the whole day. Sex with Isabella in the backseat shot through his mind. He smiled and finished off his 4th beer. Daryl watched Charlie twirl her around the dance floor. The dance floor was small, only about 20’ x 20’ and it was in the front right hand corner of the bar, left, if you were facing the bar from the outside. There were only a few people dancing, the music was horrible. Country and Daryl hated country. The song was an old one from the 90’s and Daryl hated it. It was fast, ‘Trashy Women’ by Confederate Railroad. It reminded him of the women his dad used to bring home. “Yeah, I like my women just a little on the trashy side. When they wear their clothes too tight and their hair is dyed. Too much lipstick and too much rouge…” He especially hated the part that said. ‘… that’s a cocktail waitress in a Dolly Parton wig, I like my women a little on the trashy side.’ The lyrics were exactly like the types of women his dad messed with and those were memories he’d rather forget.

“What are you thinking about?” Rick asked.

“Ahh, nothin’. They got other music on that juke box beside country?” He asked his friend.

“Yeah, of course they do. You act like you’ve never been here before. If you don’t like what they’re playing, go put on something else. I’m going to get me another beer, you want one?” Rick asked.

Daryl said ‘yes’, so he and Chris headed over to the bar. Finally, the song ended and Isabella came back. She got between his legs and hugged and kissed him.

“I have to go to the bathroom. Is it back there?” She said, pointing to the back of the bar.

“Yeah, but ya’ ain’t goin’ alone. Don’t even think about it.” Daryl warned.

“I can go to the bathroom by myself, Daryl. I’m from New York City, I know how to protect myself.” She assured him. But Daryl knew she really couldn’t. He needed to change that.

He told her to go on, but watched her every step of the way and watched every guy in the place check her out. Daryl hated that. Once she was in the bathroom, he relaxed a little bit. Rick had come back with the drinks.

“You know you can’t control every situation she gets in? Don’t you? You gotta’ let go a little bit.” Rick said to Daryl.

“As long as she’s here and she’s with me, yes I can.” Daryl refuted. Rick just laughed. “Where’s Chris? Did he leave?”

“No, he went to call his wife to see why she not here yet. He went outside to do it.” Rick answered.

Charlie was over by the pool tables talking to some girl. Daryl had never seen her before, but of course Charlie swoops in for the kill. Daryl got some quarters from the cocktail waitress for the juke box and ordered another beer. He had just finished downing the one Rick brought him, when some Steve Austin looking biker dude came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Daryl turned around and looked at him.

The guy leaned in and said, ‘You need to keep an eye on your girl, some assholes are givin’ her hard time back by the bathroom. Thought you should know.” And then he walked away.

Daryl whipped his head around to see if he could see her, he started back right away, pushing past people and pissing them off. He didn’t care, he couldn’t believe he’d taken his eyes off her, just for a second. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He told himself. When he got past the pool tables, he saw her. She was standing there talking to Martinez, just smiling and giggling. ‘What the fuck?’ He thought. His blood was boiling by the time he reached them.

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” He hollered, looking back and forth to each of them.

“He rescued me. Then he told me you were his friend.” Isabella said, as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

Martinez laughed. “I’d use the word ‘friend’ loosely.” He said to her. Then he looked at a furious Daryl. “Relax, Dixon. I just got rid of a couple of assholes that were gettin’ a little too friendly. Aint’ no thang.”

“What assholes?” Daryl barked.

Martinez pointed to some biker guys over by the darts. Daryl started to charge over there, then Martinez grabbed him by the arm.

“Ain’t no thang, man. She’s fine. You don’t need ta’ be startin’ any trouble. I took care of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need ta’ get back to my game.” Martinez said tapping the floor with the end of his pool cue. “It was nice ta’ meet ya’, Isabella.” Then he turned to Daryl. “You’re welcome, pussy. You owe me.” And then he walked off.

“Are you ok?” Daryl asked, taking her into his arms.

She pulled away a little and smiled. “I’m fine. They were just flirting with me. Aggressively, but your friend saw and came up and told the guys to get lost. He told him, I was Daryl Dixon’s girl. When he said that, the guys walked off. People are afraid of you. That’s both scary and hot at the same time.”

Daryl gave her a closed mouth smile, if you could call it a smile at all. He grabbed her hand and they headed back to the table. Rick had been standing there watching the whole thing. He gave Daryl a pat on the shoulder and then sat down. Rick gave him the beer he’d ordered and told them Chris said, ‘good-bye’ Rick explained that he had to leave because, Ricky, his son was sick. Daryl drank his beer, then pulled the quarters out of his pocket and headed to the juke box. Isabella sat down and started talking to Rick.

Rick took hold of Isabella’s hand and held on to it. “I’ve never seen Daryl this happy before, ever! I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen him _actually_ happy. You’ve been good for him. I know he messes up sometimes, but he’s never had any kind of relationship with anyone. I guess me, but other than that, nobody. Be patient with him, he’s really crazy for you.” Rick said, squeezing her hand.

Isabella smiled. “I’m crazy for him too. He’s amazing. I mean really amazing.” Her eyes were sparkly and her pupils were dilated from love. “I am very patient! I know he means well. I told him that he could share anything with me and he’d be safe. I wouldn’t judge or get angry. Just as long as he’s honest. I hate lying. He’s never really lied, lied, but he keeps things from me, because he thinks I won’t approve or I’ll get angry. Then I find out anyway and that’s what bothers me. Being kept in the dark and told that I don’t have to worry about it, then I end up finding out. It makes me think he’s hiding things. I need to be able to trust him. I think he’s really grasped that concept. I don’t see any more problems coming our way.”

Rick squeezed her hand again and said. “That camping trip really changed things for you guys.”

We really, really connected on that trip. It was amazing, Rick. I… “Just then ‘Crazy Love’ came on the juke box.

Isabella looked around for Daryl. He was walking away from the juke box, headed straight for her. Their eyes met and they both smiled. He grabbed her hand and took her out on the floor. Their bodies became one as they held onto each other tightly and slowly moved back and forth. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Rick was watching them with a smile on his face. Charlie walked up with his phone out, recording their dance. Rick asked him ‘what the hell he was doing’, he told him no body was going to believe Daryl Dixon danced, so he needed proof. Rick just laughed. When the song was over, ‘Turn Me On’, by Nora Jones came on. Isabella started to leave the dance floor, but Daryl pulled her back in for another dance, this time he played with her hair and nuzzled into it. She always smelled so good. The song ended and they both headed back to the table. Isabella asked Daryl if he’d chosen those songs. He told her ‘yes’ and she told him ‘thank you.’

When they got back, Rick told Daryl that some guy wanted to talk to him about hunting and then he pointed to a guy watching people play pool. Daryl recognized him, he had met him at the shooting range, earlier that year. He told Isabella he’d be back in a few minutes and walked off. Some guys came up and started talking to Rick and Charlie. Isabella needed another ginger ale and the bar wasn’t too far away, so she decided to go and get it herself. She didn’t tell Rick she was leaving.

When she got to the bar, she ordered her drink and Darby came up and introduced himself. The bartender had to go to the store room to get another case of ginger ale, so Darby said, he’d get it. He excused himself and walked off. Isabella got up on a bar stool and waited. A couple came up and there was only one chair, so Isabella gave hers to them. She was busy playing with the peanuts on the bar, when someone came up behind her and pressed against her, he practically had his face in her neck. She thought it was Daryl, so she pushed back on the guy. Then she turned around and it wasn’t Daryl. This guy was all over her in an instant, he was smashed, he kept offering to buy her a drink and she kept telling him ‘no thank you.’ He wouldn’t let her pass, he just kept playing with her hair and trying to grind on her. She tried to get past, but she was stuck up against the bar.

Daryl returned to the table to find Isabella gone. He interrupted Rick and asked where she was. Rick said, he didn’t know she left. Daryl started scanning the crowd. Then the big Steve Austin looking guy came up and told Daryl that his girl was in trouble up at the bar. Daryl, Rick, and Charlie headed quickly that way. Daryl could see the guy from behind, he had Isabella pinned up against the bar. Isabella was getting upset. Nobody was even paying attention, so no one put a stop to it. Daryl came up behind the guy, tapped him on the shoulder, when the guy turned around Daryl gave him a fist to the face. The guy fell backward and then caught himself on the bar. Darby had returned and seen the whole thing. He was getting ready to ring the bell, then he hesitated.

The guy got his footing and said. “If it ain’t the town’s embarrassment. You’re still uglier than fuck, Daryl.” Then he laughed and slurred out. “Rick, my old friend Rick. Hey, you’re not still mad at me, are ya’?”

Rick didn’t know what to say, he was in shock.

Daryl’s eyes went dark with rage and he growled out. “What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here? You gotta’ lotta’ balls showin’ yer face in here, Shane.”


	45. Ring the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl kicks butt and his reward is smut. Simply said and a rhyme too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of smut, so prepare yourselves. Nah, not really a lot, just some. It was fun writing the fight. I hope it comes across, as good on paper, as it was in my head. Enjoy. Please leave comments at the end.

Chapter 45. Ring the Bell

 

 

Everyone was quiet. They all knew what had happened between Rick and Shane and Shane and Lori. Shane was practically run out of town and now here he was back on Rick’s turf, unwelcomed by everyone. Daryl was right, he had a lot of balls. Rick stood silent, he hadn’t seen Shane since they fought after he’d found out about him and Lori and now he was right there in front of him, drunk and putting the moves not only on someone that wasn’t Lori, but someone he cared about very much. Darby had taken the bat down off the wall and stood, ready to ring the bell. Everyone stood silent, waiting for Shane to say something or for Daryl to strike. Finally, Shane spoke.

“What are you doin’, Dixon. Are you trying be the hero here?” Isabella was still trapped behind him and was trying to get past.

“Let her go, Shane!” Daryl demanded.

Shane laughed. “Let her go? Let her go? You are tryin’ to be the hero. What? You think you got a chance with a girl like this, trailer trash? What? Do you see her running towards you ready to jump into your bed to thank you from saving her from big bad me? Let me tell you something, white trash. If she saw you comin’ all methed out, with your buck knife and sleeves cut off, she would run in the other direction. When are you gonna’ learn that redneck, white trash fuck heads, shouldn’t have nice things. You’d think you’d know that by now.”

Daryl just stood there with a smirk on his face. “You don’t know what the hell yer talkin’ about.” He yelled, pointing his finger inches away from Shane’s face.

“Well, let’s ask her. Let’s ask her what she thinks about guys like you.” He let Isabella pass, then asked her. “Honey, tell this low class, piece of shit what you really think of him.” Shane told her.

Isabella looked at him and then at Daryl. Everyone was waiting for her to drop the bomb. “Well … “She said and then she walked over to Daryl, stood up on her tip toes, grabbed behind his neck and pulled him to her. Then she gave him the sexiest, hottest, wet kiss you’ve ever seen. Then she stood down and backed up against Daryl, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. Everyone laughed and clapped. Daryl just stood there straight faced, still pissed.

“Oh, my fuckin’ God, are you tellin’ me that this girl is yours? God, I’m glad she turned me down, I wouldn’t touch anything you’ve ever touched with a ten-foot poll. I wouldn’t fuck her with that guy’s dick.” He slurred and pointed at some random guy that was standing there watching the drama.

Daryl leaned down and whispered something in Isabella’s ear. She nodded her head, turned around and kissed him, then stepped out of the way. Before anyone could blink, Daryl’s fist hit Shane’s face with the weight of a Mac truck. Shane fell backward and hit the ground full force.

“Get up you piece of shit, I ain’t finished with ya’ yet.” Daryl said, kicking at Shane’s feet.

Shane wrestled his way to his feet. “You’re gonna’ pay for that, Dixon!” and swung at Daryl drunkenly. Daryl blocked his fist and reared back for another hit. Then the bell rang.

“Outside, now, fellas. You know the rules.” Darby yelled.

“Outside? I could woop this piece of shit right here in 20 seconds and no one would even see it comin’.” Shane said, stupidly.

Darby slapped the bat into one hand with the other. “Ya’ know what, Shane. Just give me a reason to use this bat. I’ve been waitin’ for this for 10 years and now that you got that bald ass head, it’ll just be that much sweeter. I said, outside! NOW!”

Everyone headed toward the door. Shane kept running his mouth and Daryl let him. When they reached the door, Shane made a big mistake. He turned his back on Daryl. Daryl kicked him in the middle of back and Shane went flying face first into the dirt of the parking lot.

“Get up dick head. Let’s at least try and make this a fair fight.” Daryl said laughing. “I mean, I’m gonna’ fuck up yer face regardless. I just wanna’ give ya’ a fightin’ chance. So, c’mon, get up. Let’s do this.”

Shane scrambled to his feet and turned around to face Daryl. “You know I would fuck you up if I wasn’t drunk, right?”

“Hey, I been drinkin’ too. Ya’ wanna’ wait ‘till we’re both sober? We could do that, but you’d just be delayin’ the ass beatin’ I’m gonna’ enjoy givin’ ya’” Daryl replied.

Isabella was standing back by the front door. She was scared and turned on at the same time. She’d heard so much about Daryl’s fighting ability and she’d always believed it, but it was more like a legend or something, now it was real. She just didn’t want Daryl to get hurt.

“Let’s do this trailer trash.” Shand and Daryl squared off, each with their fists up.

Rick came up behind Daryl and said, “Don’t draw this out, Daryl. Just get to the point.”

“Oh, I’m gonna’ get ta’ the point, all right.

Just then someone yelled, ‘Hey, Daryl give ‘em hell.’ Daryl was stupid and turned away from Shane for just a second. Shane took the opportunity to get one up on Daryl. Daryl turned back, just as Shane’s fist caught his jaw. It surprised Daryl, but not enough to throw him off his game. Shane brought up his fist for another hit, but this time Daryl was paying attention. He ducked, then came up with an upper cut to the jaw and then three sharp punches to the middle of Shane’s face. He broke his nose. Shane fell backward and didn’t get back up. Daryl walked over to him and looked down.

“I knew ya’ was a pussy.” Daryl said and then he kicked dirt into Shane’s face and walked away.

Charlie was the first one to pat Daryl on the back, after that people had to get inline. He just nodded his head, all the while trying to get to Isabella. When he finally reached her, she just stood there in awe. He asked her if she was ok. She nodded and took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then said, quietly.

“You are so gonna’ get laid tonight. Maybe two or three times.”

He put on a big smile and leaned down to kiss her.

“Well, what are ya’ gonna’ do with him? Ya’ can’t leave him here.” Darby said, standing over Shane. He kinda’ kicked at him to see if he was conscience. Shane mumbled something, but didn’t get up.

Everyone looked at Rick. “Whatta’ ya’ want us to do with him, Rick?” Charlie asked. “Take him to the drunk tank?”

“No, can’t do that. I‘d have to take Daryl in too. Pick him up and pour into his Jeep over there. Throw his keys in the glove box. He’ll be sobered up when he comes to, he can find his keys on his own. Lock the doors, though.” Rick ordered.

“You heard him. Who’s gonna’ help me carry him over there?” Charlie asked.

The bartender volunteered. They picked Shane up out of the dirt and drug him to his Jeep. Everyone else went back inside. Rick was quiet for the rest of the night, he left soon after and headed home. Daryl and Isabella stayed for another hour. She made Daryl stop drinking after the fight, so he could drive them home. He told her he was going to teach her to drive tomorrow. This excited her unbelievably. Charlie left with the girl he’d been talking to over by the pool tables. No surprise to Daryl. The Steve Austin looking guy shook Daryl’s hand and told him that if was going to a keep a girl like Isabella, he need to keep a better eye on her. He told him if he wasn’t careful, someone was going to snatch her away. Daryl thought the guy was talking about himself. Martinez came over and busted Daryl’s balls for a few minutes and then took off himself. Darby thanked him for kicking Shane’s ass and that they’ll had all wanted to that for some time. He kissed Isabella’s hand and went back to work. That’s when they got up to leave.

Isabella couldn’t wait to get him in the truck. Daryl got in and turned on the ignition and the a/c. Isabella was on him the minute the doors were closed, her hand went straight to his crotch. She scooted over next to him and attacked his neck. He was hard in a second, so she unzipped his pants and pulled it out and then she went down. Daryl didn’t know what to do. He laughed and moaned at the same time. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was near, he didn’t see anyone, so he put his head back and enjoyed his reward. Daryl sat there groaning and moaning, while he grabbed handfuls of her hair with one hand and white knuckled the steering wheel with the other. Isabella knew he was close, because he always pushed her head down on him, when he was about to go off.

“Ok, rabbit. Keep goin’, I’m almost there. Yeah, keep goin’, just like that. Fuck, that feels so good. Ok, I’m almost… I’m there.” Daryl let out a couple of grunts, grabbed a handful of Isabella’s hair and pulled hard. “Fuck yeah, holy fuck! Baby, don’t stop yet. Don’t stop. Ohhh, fuck… yeah!”

Isabella sat up, then smiled from ear to hear. Daryl was dazed, he threw his head back against the head rest and just sat there mouth breathing for a couple of minutes. Isabella asked him if he was ok and he just looked at her with glazed eyes and a goofy, closed mouth smile. She scooted back up against him and pecked his cheek a few times and then left a trail of kisses down to his neck, she bit him and sucked a little, then found her way back up to his ear. She ran her tongue along the edge and stopped to suck on the lobe for a few seconds.

Then she whispered in a sultry breath, “God, Daryl! I’m so wet and excited, I have to feel you inside me. Take me home and fuck me with as much force as you hit that guy with.”

That completely caught Daryl off guard with both surprise and arousal. His little rabbit was wild and that drove _him_ wild. She scooted back over into her seat and waited for his response. He kind of chucked and shook his head, then looked at her.

“So, ya’ want me ta’ fuck ya’, huh?” He asked her.

“Uh huh!” She answered with a devilish grin.

“And ya’ want me ta’ fuck ya’ with full force? Is that what yer sayin’?”

“Uh huh!” She purred.

“Oh girl, the things I’m gonna’ do ta’ ya’!” He chucked again and put the truck in reverse. “Remember, ya’ asked for it?”

They decided to go to Daryl’s house for privacy. Isabella filled his ear with her hot breath, all the way home. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed her way down to his chest, while he struggled to drive. If that weren’t distraction enough, her hand never left his crotch. She pulled gently and caressed him, she even went down again and teased him with her tongue.

Daryl was trying to get her to sit up. “Rabbit, ya’ gotta’ stop. I’m gonna’ crash and if ya’ keep goin’, I ain’t gonna’ have nothin’ left for ya’ when we get home.”

Isabella sat up, scooted back to her seat and pouted. Daryl just laughed and thought about how cute she was. How cute and how incredibly, fucking hot she was. She was half angel and half devil and it drove him out of his mind, he wanted to pull over and take her right there in the truck, but he reeled in his desire and floored it.

“Ahhh, c’mon. Don’t pout, rabbit. I’ll let ya’ do whatever ya’ want ta’ me when we get home. C’mon, c’mon.” He teased.

Isabella turned and smiled and batted her long eyelashes at him. They finally got to Daryl’s, he pulled into the driveway and threw it in park. He jumped out of the truck, with Isabella on his heels. She jumped down and into his arms. Their lips locked and their tongues began to wrestle for dominancy. Daryl walked backward all the way to the porch with her still attached to his mouth, when he hit the steps, he started to fall. He got his footing and climbed the two steps to the porch. He needed to find his key, but he couldn’t bring himself to part from her. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the door, his hands began to wander her body. He pulled off her shirt, right there on the porch, then he leaned down and started kissing her breasts, while trying to undo her bra too.

She already had him out of his shirt and vest, she’d thrown them on the porch swing, her shirt was laying in the dirt of a dead potted plant. Daryl finally pulled away long enough to unlock and open the door. They stumbled in, still kissing passionately. Daryl finally got her bra undone, he tore it off her body and threw it on the hall tree. They were slowly making their way to the living room, Isabell attempted to hold on to him and take off her boots simultaneously. She managed to get one boot off, before they toppled down onto Daryl’s pile of blankets and pillows. Daryl was ravenous, his mouth was everywhere. He was trying to unbutton her pants, but was having no luck, she’d already gotten his pants down around his hips. He managed to kick off his boots, then he got up on his knees in front of her. He pulled off her other boot, undid her leather pants and yanked them off with one tug. There she was, laying on her back, hair sprawled out around her head and shoulders, bare chested and wearing a tiny little black lace thong.  He yanked that off too.

Isabella sat up and started tugging at his jeans, she finally got him to roll over, so she could pull them off. Once they were off, she straddled his legs and went down and took him into her mouth again. Then she kissed her way up his belly and chest, when she reached his head, she pulled back and smiled,she sat up and grabbed ahold of him, positioned herself over his rock-hard dick and sank down onto it. He groaned hungrily.  She rode him hard, her hips gyrating and grinding into him, driving him out of his mind. He knew she was close, by the way she was breathing.

“That’s it baby, come for me. Come for me, baby, c’mon!

Suddenly she gasped and her breathing hitched, she started to slow down a little and then it hit her.  Her orgasm was intense, she rode it out then got a good rhythm going again. Just when he couldn’t take anymore, he flipped her over onto her knees and slammed into her.

She cried out. “Yes! God, YES!” then began to moan with sheer pleasure. “Don’t stop, please! Harder, Daryl!”

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back, he continued to hit her hard until he exploded inside her.

He grunted and shakily choked out. “Fuck me, fuck yeah! Ooohhh God!” As he emptied inside her, he bent over her and bit her shoulder gently.

“Yes! God, I love it like that!” Isabella said in a raspy voice.

Daryl pulled out and collapsed, breathless beside her. She fell to her stomach and tried to calm her breathing. He was curled up beside her, it took all the strength he had left to reach out and grab her hand. They looked at each other and laughed. Then he grabbed her body and pulled her over to him. Neither could move, let alone talk. They just lay there laughing, trying to catch their breath. Still laying on his side he lovingly pushed the hair out of face, his hands still shaking from excitement. Isabella reached over and kissed him softly on the lips and nuzzled him affectionately. He tried to pull her closer, but they were as close to one another as they could get. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and each had their arms around the other.

“That was amazing!” Isabella said, quietly. “I can’t describe how it made me feel. I thought I was going to blackout.” She laughed.

“Yeah, me too. You drive me so fuckin’ crazy. God, I love fuckin’ ya’. I can’t get enough of ya’, ya’ know. I mean, it’s like I’m… what’s the word I’m lookin’ for? It’s like… it’s like… like I’m cravin’ ya’ all the time. I think I’m addicted to ya’ and it’s never enough, I just want more and more and more of ya’. Ya’ make me happy! I ain’t never been happy like this before, not ever in my life. I really care for ya’, I hope ya’ know that.”

“I do and you know I feel the same. I can’t get enough of you either. I could spend a life time in your arms and it wouldn’t be long enough.” She cooed.

Then Daryl remembered the necklace. He sat up and started looking for his jeans. “Hand me my pants, will ya’?”

She handed them to him and he began to dig in the pockets.

“What are you looking for?” She asked.

“I got ya’ somethin’ and I wanna’ give it to ya’ right now. There it is.” He said and pulled the velvet bag out and handed it to her.

Her face was glowing, you could see her excitement as she opened the bag. Once it was open, she looked down into the bag.

“What is it?” She giggled, then reached down into the bag and brought out the little floating heart on the white gold chain. “Oh, my God! You got this for me?” She squealed. “When did you get it?”

“I got it when we was at the flea market. I got it in that guy Burt Hopper’s shop, when I said, I was goin’ to the john, I went there instead. Do ya’ like it? It’s real gold and it’s got a real diamond. Do ya’ like it? Huh, do ya’” Daryl asked excitedly.

“I love it! It’s beautiful.” She started to cry a little. “I love it and I love you! Thank you so much. It’s so pretty, here put it on me.” She said, handing him the chain.

She pulled up her hair and he slipped it around her neck and fastened it. It looked perfect on her. Small, dainty and classic. Just like her.

“What do you think?” She asked, showing him the chain.

“It looks good, it looks pretty. Do ya’ like it, cuz if ya’ don’t… “

“Daryl, I love it. I love it more than anything I can imagine, except you of course. I love it, I’ll never take it off. Thank you so much. I can’t believe you did that. You are so sweet.” She went on and on about it for the next few minutes.

Daryl sat there and ate up every word. He felt so proud of himself and he was so happy she liked it. ‘She said, ‘I love you’ again.’ He said to himself. Then he smiled and continued to listen to her go on about how happy she was. He was happy too. For the first time in his entire life, he was happy and he felt like he was invincible. Nothing from the outside could touch them. Nothing… but that one thing. He pondered for a minute and then shook it off, nothing was going to ruin this night for him, for them.


	46. Just Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella has a another run in with Shane. She drives Daryl crazy, while she's learning to drive and then she makes new friends and finds a birthday gift for Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Enjoy, thank you.

The next morning, Daryl asked Isabella if she minded if he called Rick and asked him to get breakfast with him. Just him, he felt like maybe Rick needed someone to talk to about the night before. She didn’t mind at all, in fact she thought it was a great idea. She needed to do some things around Rick’s house anyway. She could take care of her things, while they were out to breakfast and then Daryl could start driving lessons.

Rick told Daryl that he’d love to meet him breakfast. He sounded almost relieved. Rick told him that he’d meet him at the restaurant because he had to stop by the station first. So, Daryl drove Isabella home and then left to meet Rick. Isabella went inside and started a load of laundry, then did some dishes that Rick had left in the sink. She’d taken a shower with Daryl at his house that morning, but she didn’t have any shampoo or a razor or anything, so she decided to take another shower and take care of all that. She was in the shower for about 20 minutes, when she got out, she dried off and walked back into the bedroom to put lotion on. When she was done, she dried her hair. She threw on a flimsy little sundress and flip flops and headed down the hall.

She was putting the clothes in the dryer when someone knocked on the door. She hesitantly went to answer it. She hated to answer the door when she was home alone. Isabella got to the door and opened it, without asking who it was. There she was, face to face with Shane. Her eyes got big and she gasped, she tried to slam the door, but he put his shoe in the door, so it wouldn’t close.

“Listen to me. I ain’t gonna’ hurt you. I just want to talk to Rick. Just open the door.” Shane insisted.

Isabella screamed. “Rick’s not here! Go away!” Then she kicked his foot from the crack in the door and slammed it shut. She locked the door knob and the bolt.

Shane started banging on the door. “I just want to talk to Rick and then I’ll go. Open the door. Look, I’m sorry about last night. I was rude, I was drunk and I talk a lot of shit when I am, I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said about you. Please just tell Rick to come to the door.”

“I told you, he’s not here. Just go away, please.” Isabella pleaded. She was getting scared, because he was really banging on the door hard and his voice was agitated.

“His truck’s here, girl. Do you live here or something? I thought you was with Daryl.” Shane hollered through the door.

“I am with Daryl, but I live here with Rick. Please just go away. Wait in your car or something. They’ll be back soon, but please just get away from the door.” She begged.

“Why do you live here?” Shane asked.

“None of your business. Go away or I’m going to call the cops.” She told him.

“I can’t wait for him to come back, I gotta’ go. Let me come in and leave him a note, please.” Shane pleaded.

“No! Go away. I’m warning you!”

Shane pounded his fist on the door hard, making Isabella jump and start to cry. “God, damn it, bitch. Just open the fuckin’ door and give me a piece of paper. Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. Can I at least have a piece of paper?” He continued to pound on the door.

Isabella was crying. She was scared to death. “You’d better go, I’m going to call the cops, plus Rick and Daryl will be back anytime. You don’t want Daryl to find you hear. Go away!”

“All right, all right. I’m going. Ok, don’t call the cops. I’m going.” Then Shane stopped knocking.

Isabella stood in the hallway up against the wall, so he couldn’t see her through the windows beside the door. She watched his shadow disappear and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was shaking and upset, but she knew Daryl and Rick would be back soon. She started down the hallway toward her bedroom, when she heard the front door unlock. At first, she thought it was them, so she walked excitedly back down the hall toward the front door. When she got to the laundry room, a figure came around the corner. It was Shane.

Isabella screamed bloody murder and ran to her room and locked the door. Shane yelled down the hall to her.

“I ain’t gonna’ hurt you. I just need to leave Rick a note. I used the spare key under the mat. I’m writing my note and then I’m gone, ok?”

Isabella dialed 911 as fast as she could. She knew the dispatcher that answered the phone, she cried into the phone what was happening. The dispatcher told her a car was on its way.

“I called the cops. They’ll be here any second and I called Daryl too. He’s going to kill you. You’d better go.”

“God, damn it, why the fuck did you call the cops?” His voice was getting louder out in the hallway. He must be coming toward the bedroom. Isabella thought. She panicked. She dialed Daryl, but he didn’t pick up. Then there was knocking on her door.

“I ain’t going to hurt you. I wrote a note and now I’m leaving.” He continued to knock. “Hey can you hear me?”

Isabella was sobbing now. “Please just go away. Please!”

“Hey, open the door. I ain’t gonna’ hurt you. I just wanna’ tell you, I’m sorry. Open the door.” He asked.

Then she heard them. Two voices down the hallway.

“Step away from the door, Shane and turn around slowly. Put your arms up. Now!”

Shane put his hands up and turned around slowly, like they’d asked him to. “I wasn’t doing anything. I was just trying to talk to her and tell her I was sorry for last night.”

“Get down on the floor. Keep your arms above your head.” Jenner said.

“Isabella? You ok?” She heard Glenn say.

“Yes!” She cried.

“Ok, just stay there until we cuff him.” Glenn told her.

“Don’t move Shane.” Jenner said as he approached him with his gun drawn. He holstered his gun and leaned down on Shane’s back, then brought his arms back behind his back and put the cuffs on him.

“You don’t need to do this. I wasn’t doing anything I was trying to tell her I wasn’t gonna’ hurt her. Come on guys. You know me.” Shane pleaded.

“You weren’t doing anything? Get up, slowly. You weren’t doing anything? You broke into Rick’s house and then tried to break down her bedroom door. What were you gonna’ do Shane? Hurt her to get even with Daryl for kicking your ass last night. Move! Start walking.” Jenner said, pushing Shane down the hallway.

“I didn’t break in, I used the key.” Shane said, defensively.

Just then Rick and Daryl bolted through the front door. Both in a panic.

“What the fuck! Isabella, Isabella.” Daryl said, running past Shane and Jenner.

Isabella opened the door and ran into Daryl’s arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tight and then pushed her back to give her a once over. He looked her up and down and turned her around.

“What’d he do ta’ ya’? Did he touch ya’? Are ya’ hurt? What the fuck happened? Are ya’ ok, rabbit?” Daryl asked, extremely upset.

Isabella tried to catch her breath, she latched onto Daryl again and explained what happened. He made sure that Shane hadn’t touched her and then turned around and ran down the hall and out the front door. Jenner had Shane standing by the back of their cruiser. Rick was out there, yelling at Shane. Nobody saw him coming, before they knew it, Daryl had Shane down on the ground beating the holy hell out of him. Shane couldn’t block or fight back because he was in cuffs. It took Rick, Jenner and Glenn to get Daryl off Shane and then it was just barely. Rick drug Daryl away, while Daryl hollered at Shane at the top of his lungs, using every curse word in the book. Isabella was standing on the front porch still crying.

Rick told Daryl to calm the fuck down and tend to Isabella. He promised he’d take care of Shane. Jenner got Shane up off the ground and put him in the back of the cruiser. Daryl ran to Isabella and scooped her up into his arms. He made her go inside, so she didn’t have to see Shane anymore. Rick told Jenner and Glenn to take Shane in and book him for breaking and entering and attempted assault, then he told them he’d be down to the station as soon as he checked on Isabella and got a complete picture of what went down.

Daryl had Isabella on the sofa, holding her close and reassuring her that everything was fine, that she was safe and he was never going to let anybody or anything hurt her. She clung to him and tried to settle down. Rick came in and sat down on the other side of her. He asked her to look at him. When she did, he took his hand and brushed the hair out of her face, then cupped her cheek gently. He asked her if she was ok and told her that he was sorry for what happened. Then he had her tell him everything that happened in detail. When she was done, it was clear that Rick was beyond angry. He stood up, then leaned over and kissed her on her forehead and left for the station. She laid down on Daryl’s lap and started crying again. He just sat there and stroked her hair until she calmed down. It tore him up to see her that way. He’d caused her to be that way and he swore he’d never let it happen again from him or anyone, but it did happen and he blamed himself. He made up his mind, he was going to teach her self-defense and how to shoot. Isabella drifted off for about 40 minutes and when she woke up, she was much calmer and even smiled a little bit.

Daryl got up and fixed her something to eat. He made her the little Stouffer’s mac and cheese with the sides all crispy, like she liked. After she ate, she asked Daryl if they could practice driving. He asked her if she was sure, she was up to it. She told him ‘yes’, so they headed out. Daryl told Isabella that they were going to use an old Jeep Cherokee that Rick had down at the station. It was a lot smaller than Daryl’s Dodge Ram 3500.

They picked up the Cherokee and started toward the high school. They had a lot of different roads with stop signs and a place to parallel park. He’d let her practice there and then when she was ready, he’d take her out on the main roads. When they got to the school, Daryl showed her how to adjust her seat and mirrors and told her always use a seatbelt. She rolled her eyes at him and asked if he thought she was stupid. Then he got into the passenger’s seat and went over all the controls with her. When he thought, she had it down, he told her to start the car and put it in gear. She put it in gear, all right. She put it in reverse and ran up over a curb. She laughed nervously and gave Daryl the big ‘oops’ eyes. He told her to try again. So, she did. She pulled out of the parking area and got on the bus road. She drove around the school twice, each time she came to a stop sign, she tapped the breaks lightly and then came to a complete stop.

Now he wanted her to practice using her turn signals. He told her to always use them, even if she saw him not using them, _she_ still had to use them. She didn’t think that was fair. Isabella was doing great until she started talking.

“Why did Charlie leave with that girl last night if he’s seeing Amber?” She asked.

Daryl laughed. “Charlie don’t belong to just one girl. He’s got a lot of ‘em. Him and Amber ain’t serious, I guess.”

“Are we serious?” She asked, looking at him.

“Watch the road. I don’t just go around giving… I said watch the road. I don’t give necklaces to every girl I know. God, damn it! Keep your eyes on the road.”

“I am, I can talk to you and drive at the same time.” She told him.

“Rabbit, watch where yer goin’.” He yelled. “Ok, stop and don’t… “

Isabella hit the brakes hard.

“… slam on the breaks. Ya’ can’t just slam on the breaks when ya’ wanna’ stop. Ya’ gotta’ watch traffic and then pull over or turn into somewhere.”

“Well, you yelled at me and I got confused. It’s your fault!” She whined.

“Oh, ok! It’s all my fault.” Daryl said, annoyed.

They went through this for about another hour, then Daryl called it a day on driving lessons. He told Isabella that they didn’t quit for the day, he might make her cry, when he screamed at her. His nerves were shot.

“Did I do good, just a little bit?” She asked.

“Just a little bit. We’ll come out again tomorrow and try it again.” Daryl told her.

“I thought you had to work tomorrow.” She enquired.

He turned and smiled at her. “I took another week off.”

Isabella about jumped out of her seat. “Yay! Really? You won’t get in trouble?”

“Nah, I told ya’ I had like three month’s vacation time. Might as well take it while yer here.”

She bounced up and down in her seat happily. “Yay!”

“I already took two weeks, this’ll be my third. I got a total of twelve. So, I’ll take this week and then spread out five more weeks over the summer. Then I’ll take two when ya’ come for Thanksgiving and two when ya’ come for Christmas.”

Isabella looked at him kind of puzzled. “I don’t know if my brother will want me to come down for those holidays.”

“Fuck yer brother. Yer comin’ down to see me… and Rick, me and Rick and Charlie. He don’t even have to know yer comin’. I’ll pay for yer train ticket or maybe I’ll come and get ya’.” He said excitedly.

Isabella’s eyes teared up. “You really want me to come stay with you and spend the holidays with you guys?”

“Course! Why, ya’ don’t want to?” He asked, unsure.

“Yes, of course. I… I guess I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to see me after the summer was over.” She said, sadly.

“Ya’ don’t wanna’ _see_ me after the summer?” Daryl asked, woefully.

“I want to see you forever, I just didn’t know how you felt, but I guess I do now.” She said with a huge smile and tears running down her face.

“Yeah, I wanna’ see ya’ forever too.” He said without thinking. “I mean… ya’ know? I don’t know what’s gonna’ happen with us, but I don’t just wanna’ say ‘good-bye’ and then that be it. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Me either. I’m dreading September.” She said gloomily.

“Well, that’s why we gotta’ make the next two months’ count. It’s gonna’ be great!” Daryl said and then he reached over and grabbed Isabella’s hand and squeezed it tightly. She pulled his hand up and kissed his busted knuckles.

They stopped at Dairy Queen for chocolate dipped cones and while they were sitting there eating them, Isabella spotted an antique store. She asked if they could go in, when they were done. Daryl said, ‘yes’.

When they entered the old store the bell on the door rang. Isabella thought it was funny and told Daryl that every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings. He had no idea what she was talking about, she told him, when she came back for Christmas, they were going to sit down and watch “It’s a Wonderful Life” and then he’d understand. Once they got into the store they could hear arguing coming from the back room, when the front door slammed shut, the bell rang loudly and the arguing stopped. An older lady came out from the office with a huge smile on her face.

“Well, hello. How can we help you today?” She asked.

“Hello, we just want to look around, is that’s ok?” Isabella answered. Daryl had already started looking at things.

“Of course, dear. Let me know if you need any help.” And she turned around and went back into the office.

There were so many pretty things. Isabella wanted everything, but she came to look for something for Rick’s birthday. Oh, but there were so many beautiful things. She saw a gorgeous antique tea set. She imagined having one like that for when she was married and had a family. She would throw tea parties for all her friends and they’d sit and drink tea and gossip the day away. The set of Polish China in the corner was calling out to her, so was the set of silver in its own mahogany box. She needed to get a grip, she’d come there for Rick, not for herself. Daryl was checking out the saddle over on the far wall, when Isabella came to the case that held something she just had to have for Rick, but she knew it was probably way too expensive.

The people in the office were arguing again. From what she could hear they were disagreeing on some computer software they had purchased. Apparently, they could not figure it out and they both were getting very frustrated. The arguing stopped again and an older gentleman came out this time, to check on them.

“Hello, did you find anything you like?” The man said.

“Yes, I have. I… I don’t mean to be nosey, but I overheard your conversation… “Isabella started.

“Oh, good Lord, Marvin, we’re running off our customers.” The old woman said, coming out of the office behind her husband.

“No, no. That doesn’t bother me, I just… well… I know the software that you’re trying to use. I’m kind of an expert at it. Are you trying to put all your inventory and financial information on the computer? Is that what you want to do?” Isabella asked.

The old couple looked at each other and then back at Isabella. Then the older man said, “You know how to work the software and the computer? We’ve never even had a computer before. We’ve always kept written records and then our grandson came down with his family a couple of months ago, and told us that we needed to put everything on the computer. He bought us the damn thing and the program and then the little bastard left without showing us how to use it.”

 “I’m very good with computers and like I said, I know the software program inside and out. I can show you a couple of things if you want me too. Just a little something to get you started. It’s pretty much self-explanatory after it’s downloaded.” Isabella explained to them.

Daryl had come over and was looking at Isabella like she was crazy. She didn’t even know these people and she was offering to help them.

“How rude of me, I’m Alvie and this is my husband Marvin. We’ve owned this store since 1965 and we had trouble with the 20th century, let alone the 21st. You probably think were a couple of old fools.” Alvie laughed.

“I’m Isabella and this is my boyfriend Daryl and no, I don’t think you’re a couple of old fools. It’s very overwhelming learning something for the first time.” Isabella told them.

They both said ‘how do you do’ to both Isabella and a very confused Daryl. They asked Isabella if she lived in town. She explained her situation and they were very impressed with her educational background. They told her that they would love some help if she had the time. Isabella said, of course. She offered to come back in the morning, that way they could start fresh. She said, it wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. Then Marvin had an idea. He asked her if she would be willing to not only teach them how to work the computer and software program, but also if she could get them started with their financials. He told Isabella that they could either pay her or she could have anything in the store that she wanted. Isabella thought that was too generous and said, she had offered to help them, so she couldn’t take money from them. Then Marvin insisted that she take something from the store. Anything.

“Did you see something you liked?” Alvie asked her.

She was hesitant to say, she felt like she was taking advantage, but finally she said, “Yes, I did, but I think it’s worth a lot of money. So, I’m not sure if I should ask for it.”

This had Daryl very curious. He asked her what it was and so did they. She took them all over to the case she’d been looking in and pointed out what she wanted to get Rick. She pointed to an old Colt Python revolver with a 6in barrel, just like the one Rick carried, only this one was an antique.

“That Colt right there.” She said.

“Out of all this pretty stuff, may I ask why you want a gun?” Marvin asked her.

“Well, it’s my friend’s birthday, well, I mean the man I work for…”

Daryl cut in and said. “He’s her friend.”

Isabella smiled. “My friend, well anyway, he carries a gun like this. He’s the sheriff here.” Isabella said.

“Oh, Sheriff Grimes. Yes, what a sweet and gentle man he is. Such a shame about his wife.” Alvie said and they all agreed.

“I know this one is a 1956 or 1957 model and I thought it would be great to get it and have it restored for him. They don’t make them anymore, you know?”

Daryl immediately asked. “How do ya’ know all that?”

Isabella laughed. “Rick’s got about a 100 gun books. I’ve looked through them all and I saw the one he carried, so I read about that on in particular.”

Daryl shook his head in disbelief and smiled.

“Well, I think that’s a wonderful idea. Very thoughtful. Consider it yours, sweetheart.” Marvin said and Alvie agreed.

“I’ll have to give you some money for it too, because it’s worth a lot.” Isabella told them.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. I know what it’s worth and something tells me your friendship is going to be worth far more than that could ever be. Priceless.” Alvie smiled sweetly.

Isabella blushed and told them she felt the same. Marvin took the gun out of the case and put it in back, so no one else would try and purchase it. Isabella thanked them a million times and told them she’d be back in the morning and they get started on the computer. Alvie gave her hug, Marvin shook hers and Daryl’s hand and then they left. On the way to the truck, Daryl started laughing.

“How do ya’ do that?” He asked her.

“Do what?” She asked back.

“Make people fall in love with ya’, who’s never even met ya’ before. People everywhere just love ya’.”

Isabella blushed and told him that wasn’t true, but it was and he was proud that he was one of those people.

“Ya’ know how much that gun was worth?” He asked her.

“Yep, about $800.00. Do you think Rick is going to like it?” She asked Daryl.

“Yeah, he’s gonna’ love it.” Then he looked down at her and smiled. She was special, one of a kind and he was never gonna’ let her go.


	47. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick leaves town to clear his head. Isabella meets Sgt. Abraham Ford and learns some valuable lessons. Run in at the grocery store with our favorite girl, Crystal and Isabella remembers something from a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of different themes, but a lot of good information. I hope it's not too confusing. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.
> 
> A hint of what's coming. A secret is finally revealed and let's just say, fireworks won't be the only thing going off on the 4th of July. Stay tuned.

There was a small suitcase in the foyer, when Daryl and Isabella came out Monday morning. Rick was just writing them a note, when they appeared. They asked what he was doing and he told them he had to get away for a few days, he needed to think about things and re-evaluate his life. Seeing Shane had really had an effect on him, he was feeling down and need to clear his head. He told them he would keep his phone on in case of an emergency, but unless it was an actual emergency, not to call. He didn’t even tell them where he was going. Both, Daryl and Isabella felt horrible that Rick was going through all this bullshit. He was such a kind and generous man, who’d give you the shirt off his back if you needed it, he definitely did not deserve what was happening. They said, ‘good-bye’ and told him to call if he needed anything at all, even if it was just to chat.

Daryl told Isabella that after she was done at the antique store, he was going to take her to the shooting range and then introduce her to the Sheriff’s Department self- defense instructor. She asked, ‘why’ and he told her he wanted her to learn how to defend herself. She gave him the whole ‘I’m from New York City’ speech and he just rolled his eyes. He told her that she was way too trusting and so sweet, that she couldn’t hurt a fly. That really ticked her off, but she went along with it, because it seemed important to Daryl that she know this.

After Isabella was done at the antique store, Daryl took her to the shooting range first. He’d brought a regular .22 semi-automatic hand gun for her to practice with. It was small, but had good fire power. They spent about an hour and a half out on the range, she’d really done well and Daryl was happy, but he told her she needed more practice, so they’d be coming back later in the week. Next, he took her to the gym room, where the deputies worked out and took their defensive training. He introduced her to the head instructor, Abraham Ford. He was an ex- Army Ranger and had done two tours in Afghanistan and one in Iraq. Daryl talked to Abraham about the different methods of self-defense and which ones he would show Isabella.

First, he told her that if she was being attacked, it was no time to be civil, it was hurt or be hurt. He showed the parts of the body to aim for that would cause the most damage easily. Aim for the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee and legs. Abraham showed her how to hold her hands when aiming for each of those body parts. Next, he showed her how to get out of certain situations, like choke holds, wrist holds or if the attacker had her pinned to the ground. He gave her tips on ordinary everyday item that she could use as a weapon against an attacker, like, hairspray, perfume, keys or a pen. Lastly, he told her to get loud and push back. With emphasis on the loud part.

“Conserve your energy, you’ll be ok, if you follow those directives, but if ya’ waste your energy, you won’t be able to get out of that situation. I mean you’d have better luck picking up a turd by its clean end.” Abraham told her.

She laughed. “Ok, I got it.”

“If ya’ wanna’ go over it some more, come by during the week and I’ll work with ya’ some more. I’ll be free. Hell, my freckled ass don’t have much to do in between classes.”

Daryl shook his hand. “Thanks Abe. I appreciate it, I’ll probably bring her by a couple more times. I wanna’ make sure she’s got it down.”

“I think it’s a great idea for every young lady to know how inflict maximum pain on an asshole that’s tryin’ to hurt her. Women want to be empowered these days and know this shit is all part of it. Anyone can do this shit. I don’t give a monkey’s left nut how small or delicate you are. If ya’ know what you’re doin’, you can really kick some ass.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ford. I hope to see you again.” Isabella told him.

He shook her hand and then lightly punched her under the chin. She giggled and then they said, ‘good-bye’ and left.

Daryl wanted Isabella to stay at his house that night. He told her they could grill some chicken, like she liked, but they had to go to the market to get a few things. So, they drove on over to the Publix to pick up some groceries. Daryl was in the meat department picking out some chicken breasts and Isabella was looking at strawberries, she wanted to make strawberry shortcake for dessert. She was busy looking through them when someone came up behind her and said,

“Hello, Isabella.”

She turned around and Crystal was standing there, looking as slutty as ever. “Hello, Crystal. How are you?” Isabella asked her.

Crystal completely ignored her question. “Are you here with Daryl?”

“Yes, he’s in the meat department. Why?” Isabella questioned.

“No reason, I just wanted to say ‘hi’. I never see him anymore, he stopped coming into the gas station. I’m startin’ to think, he’s avoiding me for some reason.” Crystal told her.

Isabella was getting hot. This girl was trying to get under her skin and she was doing a good job of it. “I don’t think he’s purposely trying to avoid you, if he was, then that would mean, he actually thinks about you. I’m pretty sure, you never cross his mind.” Isabella said, sarcastically.

“Oo, kitty has claws. I didn’t mean anything by it, I’m just used to seeing him a lot, that’s all. I miss his smiling face.” Crystal said, snidely.

“Daryl? Smiling? That’s interesting. Yeah, well, he doesn’t use that much gas anymore. We don’t get out much, he’s really into indoor activities, if you know what I mean. Oh, I guess you wouldn’t. I hear parking lots and back alleys are more your thing.” Isabella’s words were dripping with venom.

“Listen here, bitch… “ Crystal started.

“Hey, hey, what’s goin’ on over here? Is there a problem?” Jax said.

“Hi, Jax.” Isabella said.

“How’s the most beautiful girl in the world?” He said to Isabella and then he turned to Chrystal and said in a boring voice. “Oh, and how are you, Crystal?”

Isabella wanted to laugh, but instead she just smiled sweetly. “I’m good. How are you, Jax?”

“I’m great. Where’s Daryl? I’m sure he wouldn’t want to be missing this little get together. It’d be a shame if he did, oh, but you were just leaving, right Chrystal?”

Crystal was fuming. Her eyes bore through Isabella like fire. “Actually, I wanted to say ‘hi’ to Daryl, I haven’t seen him since the Founder’s Day Dance.”

Jax knew what she was doing, so he had to intercede. “I doubt Daryl remembers anything from that night. He was pretty wasted and did or started to do a lot of really stupid things. Things that he regrets the fuck out of. Things he would never, ever do if he were in his right mind. You know what I mean, Crystal? Why don’t you run along and I’ll tell Daryl you said, ‘hi’.”

Crystal huffed and started to walk away, then she stopped and turned to Isabella. “It’s a shame we couldn’t finish our conversation. I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again and then we can pick up right where we left off.”

“Looking forward to it.” Isabella said, rolling her eyes.

Crystal looked back at Jax and gave him the evil eye and then walked away. A few seconds later, Daryl came around the corner and saw Jax talking to Isabella. ‘What’s he want?’ He said to himself.

“Hey Jax, whatta’ ya’ doin’?” Daryl said.

“Hey, Daryl. I was just having a great conversation with yer lovely lady here and Crystal.” Jax said back to him.

“What? Crystal was here? You talked ta’ her?” He asked Isabella.

“Yes, we talked.” She answered.

“Well, what’d she say? What’d ya’ talk about?” Daryl said, nervously.

“Oh, it was just girl talk. I walked up on them and sent Crystal packing before she said, something stupid. You know, how she does? Right, Daryl?” Jax said, looking at Daryl with a ‘don’t worry, I took care of it’ kind of face.

“Oh, well, that’s good.” Daryl said to Jax with a very relieved expression on his face. “Why’d ya’ even talk to her, rabbit? I told ya’ ta’ stay away from her.”

“I didn’t have much choice, she came up to me and started asking questions about where you’ve been and how she misses your smiling face.” Isabella said very agitated.

“Daryl? Smiling?” Jax laughed.

“I know, right? I mean she’s crazy.” Isabella said back to Jax.

“She said, she hadn’t seen you since the Founder’s Day Dance. I thought you told me you didn’t remember seeing her there. She acted like you guys hung out or something.” She said annoyed to Daryl.

Daryl looked at Jax and then back to Isabella. “I don’t remember seeing her that night and if I did see her, I wouldn’t a talked to her. Can we just stop talkin’ about that bitch? She’s givin’ me a headache and she ain’t even here.”

“I don’t know what you’re getting all upset about, I was the one that had to deal with her. She was totally trying to get a rise out of me.” Isabella snapped back at Daryl.

“Yeah, well, she’s gone now.” Jax said happily, trying to cut the tension.

“Do ya’ got what ya’ need?” Daryl asked Isabella.

“No, I just need whipping cream and pound cake, then I’m ready.” She told him.

“Well, go get ‘em. Then we can get outta’ this place. I’ll wait here.”

She said, ‘ok’ and then told Jax ‘good-bye’ and walked off.

Daryl waited for Isabella to get out of sight. “What the fuck happened?”

“I think they was gettin’ ready ta’ tussle when I walked up. If I hadn’t been here, things might a turned out differently. I saved yer ass, she was gettin’ ready ta’ tell Isabella somethin’, she was definitely hintin’ around about it.” Jax explained.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! But she didn’t, right?” Daryl asked him.

“Nah, everything’s cool. I wouldn’t let them two get together again though. Look man, I gotta’ bounce. Yer lucky I was here. Later.” Jax said and walked off.

Daryl’s heart rate was topping out, he’d started sweating and his stomach was upset. Whatever Jax had done, he was thankful for.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Isabella said happily.

“Ok, let’s get outta’ here. C’mon.”

“Are you ok? You’re all sweaty.” She asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m good, c’mon rabbit, let’s go.”

Isabella had completely forgotten about her altercation and jibber jabbered all the way to Daryl’s. It helped him calm down a bit, but his stomach was still in knots. When they got home, Daryl grabbed a beer and plopped down on the sofa. He drank it straight down, then he lit a cigarette. Isabella was busy preparing the chicken and pasta salad. She didn’t even notice that Daryl was a wreck.

“Hey, are you going to start the grill?” She asked him.

“Huh? Yeah, right now.” He said and got up and went outside, while Isabella cut up strawberries.

After they ate dinner and before they ate dessert, Daryl led Isabella out on the deck and over to a hammock that was hanging at the other end of the patio. Daryl got in and then Isabella laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay there talking and looking at the stars. She was telling him about some of the families she’d lived with growing up and how many times she had to move to a different family. Daryl started thinking about her welfare file and some of the things that were in it. He knew why she’d been moved so many times. The families that she lived with were all suspected of abusing her.

She’d come to school with bruises and one time a broken arm, where she told the teacher that she’d fallen. But, it wasn’t the families fault for the most part. When they were questioned about her injuries they all told the same story. That she had come back for her visitation with her brother that way. When Child Protective Services asked Isabella about what happened, she always said she’d fallen. She told them that the families weren’t abusing her and when asked about her brother, she denied that too. When she came home with the broken arm is when her social worker got suspicious. Isabella said, she had fallen off the marry-go-round, but the brake in her arm was not a clean break it was a spiral fracture, caused from twisting the arm. She tried to get Isabella to tell her what really happened to her arm, so that she could press charges against her brother, but Isabella stuck with her story.

The bruises she had, were not normal childhood bruises either. They were on her back and on the backs of her legs and a couple of times around her arm, almost like someone grabbed her. The families were questioned and her brother was never formally accused of anything. All they did was move her to a new home, which the same thing would happen and always right after she’d been with her brother. So, basically, she just fell through the cracks in the system. This went on until she was about 10 and then it stopped. Ironically, right after her brother moved to Georgia. Daryl knew it was her brother and he suspected that Marco still got physical with her, if he found out for sure, he would kill him.

There were other reasons she was removed from some of the homes. When she was 6 the family she was living with had her sleeping on the floor in house with no carpet and cockroaches. She slept with a plastic torn up shower curtain for a blanket. Another one, she was removed from because she was only being fed once a day and that was lunch at school and she became anemic, because she was malnourished. It broke Daryl’s heart to think of her in those situations. He’d been through his own hell, but he was strong, she wasn’t.

They were out there for about an hour and it was starting to get windy, so they went inside. Isabella made their strawberry shortcakes and Daryl sucked down another beer, then they sat down on the sofa to eat them.

“So, I never asked you. What did Rick say at breakfast yesterday? It’s ok, if you can’t tell me.” Isabella said to Daryl.

“Nah, it’s ok. He just told me what happened down at the station. Shane was charged with illegal entrance and he got out on bail. Rick got a restraining order for him, so he can’t come around his house or the station again. I guess when he was sitting in jail, Rick went in there to see what he had to say for himself. Shane apologized to him for everything that happened, but Rick didn’t care. Rick asked him why he was trying to hit on you when he had a pregnant girlfriend at home waiting for him. He said that he and Lori had a fight and he bailed and came down to see his mom, but she didn’t want him around because she’s still pissed about what he did to Rick. Ya’ know, they were best friends since grade school. Anyway, he went and got drunk and he was actin’ stupid. That was his excuse. He asked Rick who you were and why you were livin’ with him. Rick told him not to worry about it and that he’d better not ever come near you again, or he’d put him away for a good while. Lori bailed him out, she seen Rick, but she didn’t say nothin’. That bitch is cold. Anyway, I guess that got Rick all fucked up and that’s why he left this morning. I feel bad for him. He don’t deserve that.”

“No, he doesn’t. I hate that Shane guy, I hope he goes to jail. He really scared me.” Isabella said. Daryl could tell she was getting upset, so he changed the subject.

“Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ watch on TV?” He asked her.

“I don’t know, give me the remote, so I can look through the channels.”

Daryl handed her the remote and she began flipping through all 600 channels. Daryl was getting annoyed, so he snapped at her and told to got to the TV guide channel. She glared at him, but did what he asked. They settled on a movie about a group of inner city youth that band together to run the drug dealers out of their neighborhood. For the most part it was very exciting and a feel-good type of movie, but then mood changed. They started showing the youths homes and living conditions. Some of their parents were on drugs and one had AIDS. One of kids was abused by her father and was always planning to run away. Isabella started getting anxious. She started moving around and playing with Daryl’s lighter, she even started to talk about random stuff.

“What’s up with ya’? Don’t ya’ like this movie?” He asked her.

“Oh, I like it. I’m sorry, I’ll sit still.” She answered.

The more they showed the living conditions of some of these kids, she began to withdraw. When the father was beating his daughter, she stuck her face into Daryl’s shoulder. He tried to put his arm around her, but she winced when his arm came toward her. She excused herself and she went to get a drink of water. When she came back, she seemed better. The father in the movie hit the girl’s little sister, who was about 5 years old across the face and then grabbed her by her hair and threw her into a wall. Isabella started to shake and her breathing changed.

“Can we watch something else?” She asked.

“I’m into this, it’ll be over soon.” Daryl replied.

After the little girl was hurt, her sister took her out of the apartment to protect her. She didn’t know what to do with her, she didn’t want to take her home, but she didn’t have anywhere else to take her. So, she took into a condemned building and hid her in one of the abandoned apartments and left. The little girl stayed there all by herself in the cold, with no food or blankets or anything. Meanwhile, the cops are looking for her because her parents reported her missing. It gets dark and there’s no light and then some junkies come into the apartment and the little girl hides in the closet, trying to stay quiet and not cry. All of sudden Isabella screamed out and covered her head with her hands.

“Stop it, stop it. I don’t want to watch this anymore. Please make it stop.” And then she started crying unconsolably.

Daryl turned the TV off and grabbed her up in his arms.

“What’s wrong? What happened, rabbit? Tell me what’s wrong.” Daryl asked her, clearly upset.

“I don’t like it. I don’t want to watch it. Please don’t make me.” She cried. She was shaking like a leaf and she clung to Daryl like her life depended on it.

“It’s ok, it’s off now. Tell me what’s wrong. You ain’t gotta’ be afraid, cuz I’m here and I’ll protect ya’. Please tell me what’s wrong. So, I can help ya’.”

“I don’t know. That just scared me. Why would someone do that to that little girl? Why’d her brother leave her there?” She asked.

“It wasn’t her brother, it was her sister. Did your brother do somethin’ to ya’? Did he leave ya’ somewhere?” Daryl asked carefully.

He thought about what he’d read in her file, about the police finding her in an abandoned apartment. She was hiding in the closet and she’d been there for almost 3 days. He just knew her brother did it. He left her there.

“Well, did he? Did he hurt ya’? Did he break yer arm? Is that why you had to leave them homes?” Daryl said without thinking.

Isabella continued to cry. “How do you know I broke my arm? I never told you that.”

Daryl panicked. “Yeah, ya’ did. That night we was at the apartment.” He lied.

“No, I didn’t. I never tell anyone about that.” She said.

“Why, cuz yer brother did it?” He blurted out.

“Why would you say that? Why are you asking about my brother? How do you know that?” She asked suspiciously.

“Ya’ told me about yer arm one time, I don’t remember when. Then ya’ just got so upset about that little girl, it was like ya’ were living it yerself. You said, her brother, not her sister. I was just guessin’. Ya’ might as well tell me, did yer brother hurt ya’? Did he leave ya’ somewhere?” He was really being balsey, but he didn’t care he wanted her to remember and he wanted her to confide in him. He thought that was the only way she was going to get better.

“Oh, I don’t know what happened. I don’t know if he did that. I don’t know what happened to me and I don’t know how I broke my arm. I told them that, but they didn’t believe me. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please. I feel scared.” She whimpered.

“Ok, we can stop talkin’ about it. Just tell me one thing. Does yer brother hurt ya’ now? You said, he gets really angry and yells at ya’, does he hit ya’ or hurt ya’ in any way? Ya’ can tell me, rabbit. I’ll protect you. I won’t let nobody hurt ya’ ever. I promise. Just tell me.” Daryl begged.

Isabella stopped crying and looked at him. “I don’t know if he does or not. I don’t want to think about it. I just want to go back to how it was before we were watching that movie, please.” She pleaded.

Daryl knew he wasn’t going to get an answer out of her that night. He wasn’t going to give up though. He’d find out the truth and then he’d even the score. He turned the TV off completely and pulled her to him. He scooted down on the sofa and laid down and she laid down next to him and cuddled into his body. He held her tight, he would take care of her always, he wouldn’t let anyone or anything ever hurt her again. She was the most important thing in his life and he was never going to let her go. He would do anything to make her happy. Anything just to see her beautiful smile. Then he thought about Jax. He thought about what would have happened if Crystal had told Isabella what happened that night. Jax had no reason to help him out, but he did and he was grateful. He wished he could get a do over for that night, but do overs were just for kids playing games and this was no game.


	48. Kiss Me in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella takes care of something important for her and Daryl. They have a run in with Marco at the grocery store that leaves Isabella hurt and embarrassed and then Daryl helps Isabella get through a rain storm in a very unique way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long. Please let me know if you think the my chapters are too long. I started out writing much shorter ones and now I've gotten out of control. lol! Speaking of long chapters, chapter 49 is very long about 6000 words. Would you rather me break it up into two chapters or keep it as one. I just don't want you to get bored. Please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

 

On the way to the diner, Sunday night, Isabella and Daryl popped inside Mr. Hopper’s jewelry store to say ‘hello’, just like Isabella promised they would. He was thrilled to see them and told them to stop by anytime. After the diner, Daryl and Isabella went to Rick’s to pick up some things for Isabella because she was going to be staying at Daryl’s while Rick was gone. She packed a few things and then decided to change her clothes, when Daryl saw her frilly little thong, plans changed. Since they ended up in bed, they decided to stay in bed and just spend the night.

Isabella was just getting off the phone, When Daryl woke up the next morning. He asked who it was and she told him it was Yvette, Chris’s wife. She told him that Yvette had asked her to breakfast and she accepted. Daryl wasn’t thrilled. He just said, ‘what am I supposed to do?’ Isabella told him she’d be gone just a few hours and then they could go to his house. So, Yvette came and picked her up and Daryl stayed at Rick’s and sulked.

Three and a half hours later, Isabella returned. Daryl was upset when she walked through the door, he told her it didn’t take that long to eat breakfast and he wanted to know where she’d been.

“We went out to eat and then she took me to see the doctor she works for.” She told him.

“Why? Are ya’ sick?” He asked concerned.

“No, she’s a gynecologist. You know a lady’s doctor.”

“I thought she was an OB-GYN?” He said.

“She is, GYN stands for gynecologist and OB stands for obstetrics. Obstetrics is the baby part. They take care of a lady while she’s pregnant and delivers the baby.” She explained.

“Are ya’ pregnant?” Daryl asked, hesitantly.

Isabella laughed. “No!” She laughed again.

“Oh!” Was all he said.

“You sound disappointed.” She said.

He completely ignored that comment and asked the obvious. “Well, what were ya’ doin’ there then?”

“I went and got the birth control shot. It lasts for a year. So, every year I go and have an examination and get another shot.” Isabella explained.

“Oh, so… yer sure ya’ ain’t pregnant?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“How?”

“Because the doctor gave me an EPT and it was negative. She wouldn’t be able to give me the shot if I was.” She told him.

“What’s an EPT?”

“Early pregnancy test. You sound disappointed that I’m not pregnant. Did you want me to be?” She asked surprised.

“No… I dunno’. I just thought… ahh, nothin’.” He said sadly.

“Just what? Tell me.”

“I just thought that if ya’ were, ya’ wouldn’t go back to New York, that’s all.” He explained.

“So, you’d want to get me pregnant to keep me from going back to New York? You know I want to have kids, but not for a few more years, not until I’m out of school.” Daryl looked down. “I don’t want to leave you, Daryl. I’m dreading it more than you know, but I have to go back. I have to finish my education. Trust me it would be so easy to quit and just stay here with you, but if I did, I know I’d regret it for the rest of my life. I’ve come so far, I mean my schooling has been my whole life. That’s all I’ve done for the past 10 years, I’ve done nothing else and if I gave up now, it would have been all for not.”

“I know! But, why can’t ya’ go ta’ school down here. Like ta’ Georgia State or even Auburn, it’s not too far.” Daryl asked her.

“I would love to do that, but my scholarship is for NYU. If I don’t go there, I don’t get the money.” She said.

“Ya’ don’t need no scholarship. I’ll pay for ya’ ta’ finish school. I got money, I told ya’ that.”

Isabella’s eyes welled up with tears. He was so desperately trying to find a way for her to stay and it hurt her heart. “You are so sweet, but college is expensive. I couldn’t let you pay for that. I just couldn’t. It’s not your responsibility. Believe me, Daryl. If there were a way for me to stay, I would.” She said, wiping the tears from her face.

Daryl’s eyes were welling up. He looked down and said. “So… yer sure ya’ ain’t pregnant?”

Isabella giggled. “Yes, baby. I’m sure.” Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “Come on, let’s go to your house. Don’t get mad, but I’m bringing my pills because it’s supposed to storm later. I don’t want to have another episode.”

“Ya’ can take ‘em, but ya’ ain’t gonna’ need ‘em. I’ll be there and I’ll help ya’ through it.” He said, confidently and then he added. “Have no fear, Daryl’s here.” Which made her crack up. “It ain’t supposed to storm, I mean, I don’t think it’s gonna’ thunder. I think it’s just gonna’ rain.”

Isabella grabbed her things and her pills and they left for Daryl’s. They were passing by the Publix, so Isabella asked if they could stop, so she could get a few things. He pulled in and parked, handed her his credit card and told her to get what she needed. He said, he’d be in in a minute, he was going next door to the Radio Shack, to get a new phone charger. She was checking out, when Daryl came in looking for her. He grabbed the bags and turned around and ran right into Marco. Isabella was looking down, so she didn’t see him right away. Daryl said her name and then she looked up.

“Marco! Hi, how are you. I thought you were out of town?” She said, excitedly and went to hug him.

Marco stepped away from her, then looked at Daryl, then back at her. “We were. We just came back for a few days, but we’re leaving again, so you’ll have to stay where you are.”

That pissed Daryl off. “She was plannin’ on it. She’s just fine where she is, so don’t worry about it.” He said snidely.

“Uh… this is Daryl. He’s… he’s…” Isabella started, but she didn’t know if she should finish her sentence.

“I’m her boyfriend.” Daryl said, boldly.

Marco looked Daryl up and down. “Huh, ok. I can see you really know how to pick ‘em, Isa. Whatever, as long as I don’t have to deal with you.” Marco said sarcastically.

That, both hurt her feelings and embarrassed her. She looked down and tried not to cry.

“Hey, asshole! Ya’ show her some respect. Ya’ hear me. She don’t need ya’ _dealin’_ with her. She’s doin’ just fine without ya’. She’s with people who love her.” Isabella grabbed Daryl’s arm and gave him a look like, ‘Please, don’t.’ Daryl ignored her. “I been takin’ care… “

“Why don’t you call off your junkyard dog, Isabella. I don’t have time to deal with this bullshit.”

Daryl was ready to go off, when Isabella said. “It was nice to see you, Marco. I hope you have a good vacation. I’ll see you at the end of the summer, ok? You know, before I go back to school?”

“I don’t know if I’ll have time to see you before you leave. We’ll see how things are going. I have to go, Isa.” Marco said to her, then he turned to Daryl and said. “You take care of her now, God knows she can’t take care of herself.” And then he walked away.

Daryl opened his mouth, but stopped when Isabella took him by the hand and pulled him toward the door.

“Come on, Daryl. Let’s go home.” She said sadly.

“Why do ya’ let that asshole talk to ya’ like that? Why don’t ya’ stand up for yourself. Is it the money? Is it the $200.00? Because if it is, fuck him. I’ll send ya’ money every month, in fact that’s what I’m gonna’ do. Ya’ just need ta’ cut ties with that fuck head. I’ll take… “

“Please stop!” Isabella cried. Daryl turned and looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face. “I don’t want you to send me money, it’s his responsibility, not yours.”

“Bullshit! It _is_ my responsibility. I’m takin’ care of ya’ now. That asshole can… “

“Daryl! Please stop. I just want to go home. I just want to forget we saw him and go back to our happy day. Ok, please?” Isabella pleaded.

“Ok, rabbit. Don’t cry no more. He ain’t worth it. Don’t ever cry over that prick.” He said looking down at her. He let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. “C’mon, rabbit. Let’s go home.” He knew she was hurting and he wanted to make it stop, so he completely changed the subject. “What’d ya’ get?” He asked cheerfully.

Isabella wiped the tears from her face and tried to muster a smile. “Stuff for dinner and dessert and some things for breakfast. I’m going to attempt to make homemade biscuits and gravy in the morning.”

“Attempt? You can do it, ya’ do everything good.” Daryl told her, squeezing her tight. “Whatta’ we havin’ for dinner?” He asked, opening the truck door for her.

“Arroz con pollo.” She said, as she climbed in.

“A rose con what?” Daryl asked and then he put the groceries in the backseat and got in.

Isabella laughed. “Arroz con pollo. It means chicken and rice in Spanish. It’s chopped up chicken breast simmered with onions, bell peppers and salsa. Then you melt cheese over the top and serve it on top of rice. It’s delicious. You’ll love it.” She promised.

“Sounds good. Is it spicy? Can ya’ have Tabasco on it? Cuz, I like spicy shit.”

“Of, course.” She laughed, then she saw a familiar face entering the grocery store. It was Crystal. “Look, there’s your friend.” Isabella said, sarcastically, as she pointed toward her.

Daryl turned around and looked, luckily Crystal didn’t see them. “So, what!” He snorted and turned back around to get in the truck.

“Why is she carrying a little kid? Does she have a child?” Isabella asked, surprised.

“Yeah, she gots a kid. He’s about 2 or something. Who cares, lets go.” He scoffed and then he stated the engine.

“Why didn’t you tell me she had a child. Is she not with the baby’s father?”

“Why would I tell ya’? Ain’t like I like talkin’ about her and no, she ain’t with the baby’s daddy. Too bad, too. He’s a decent guy and she’s a shitty mom.” He told her.

“That’s sad! Poor baby. How come they’re not together?” She asked.

“Why ya’ wanna’ talk about her? Who gives a fuck about her life, I don’t and you shouldn’t either. So, drop it.” He shouted.

She stopped talking. She was quiet on the way home, Daryl tried to cheer her up, but wasn’t having much luck. So, he brought up the 4th of July.

“So, the 4th is Saturday. Are ya’ excited?” He asked.

She smiled and nodded her head ‘yes’.

“I thought we could go back to the flea market on Friday and get some more of them French desserts. Whatta’ ya’ think?” He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

“They have the flea market on Friday?” Isabella asked.

“Yep! It’ll be fun. Ok?” He said with optimism.

Isabella nodded her head ‘yes’ again, but didn’t say anything. She just turned and stared out the window for the rest of the ride. When they got home, Daryl carried in the bags and let her put stuff away where she wanted it. It was really becoming more her kitchen anyway. When she was done, she stood at the sliding glass door and watched the sky getting darker. She started to worry. Rain was coming and she was already sad, she didn’t need a panic attack on top of that.

“It’s going to rain, Daryl.” She said.

“I know. Don’t let it get ya’ upset. It’s gonna’ be fine, ok? I’m here and like I told ya’, it ain’t supposed ta’ thunder and lightnin’, just rain.” He assured her.

Isabella walked back into the kitchen and took a big mixing bowl out of the cupboard. Daryl watched her intently. She turned on the oven and then opened a box that was sitting on the counter. This had Daryl curious. He was hoping she was making something sweet, so, he got up and joined her in the kitchen.

“Whacha’ makin’?” He said looking in the bowl.

A wave of happiness rolled over Isabella. She smiled big and said. “Cupcakes. Just for you.” She chose cupcakes because of the story he’d told her about his mom making them and letting him lick the bowl. She wanted to make him happy, by reminding him of one of his favorite memories.

“Cupcakes?” He said excitedly. “I ain’t had cupcakes since… since my mom… since I was a kid. Did you get yellow cake mix with chocolate frosting?”

“Of course, I got your favorite and guess what?” She asked happily.

“What?” He asked back.

“You get to lick the bowl and the beaters.” She told him with a smile.

He looked like he was purely happy. “Can I eat summa’ the batter too?”

“Of course.” She said, then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth.

Isabella made the batter and did what she promised. She let him lick the bowl and the beaters. He looked like that little kid from so long ago. He had batter all over his face and when Isabella wasn’t looking, he dipped his fingers in to one of the cupcake papers and scooped out a big bite of the mix. When she saw what he’d done, she just shook her head and smiled, then she took a dish cloth and washed his face.

Isabella was getting nervous about the weather and it was showing, so while the cupcakes were baking he decided to try and get her mind off the coming rain. He brought out a bunch of the photographs that he’d taken over the past year, including the photos from their camping trip, which she hadn’t seen yet. Seeing the almost nude pictures of herself made her blush, which Daryl thought was funny, because she was anything but shy or embarrassed while he was taking them. She had been quite the little exhibitionist.

When she finished with one pile she took them back into the spare bedroom and grabbed another. She was sorting through the new pile, when she came to an old water stained picture of a little boy sitting on a woman’s lap. The lady had her arms wrapped around the little boy and the little boy was smiling and looked deliriously happy. She knew who it was.

“Daryl. Is this you and your mom?” Isabella asked him.

Daryl took the picture out of her hand and looked at it. His smile faded, then he put the picture down. “Yeah, that’s me and my mom. I wonder how that got in that pile?”

“What happened to the picture? It looks like something was spilled on it.” Isabella asked.

“I spilled soda on it about 12 years ago. It’s the only picture I have of her and I ruined it.  I can’t even remember what she looks like, without looking at that picture and like a stupid asshole, I ruined it.” Then he threw the picture down on the pile of photos they’d already gone through.

“She’s really pretty and you were adorable. How old were you there?” Isabella asked him.

“I was about 5, I guess. I remember that day too. We was at church and it was Mother’s Day, this lady took the picture to put on the board with all the other moms and kids. Then a couple weeks later, the lady gave my mom the picture. I think it’s the only one we ever took together. I got a picture of me and Merle when I was like, 6 and he was 16, but that’s it.”

“You don’t have any pictures of your dad?” She asked.

“Fuck, no! If I did I woulda’ burned ‘em a long time ago. When my uncle died, the one that left me this land, well, he had a bunch of photos of my mom and him and their other brothers when they was little. I got the box, but I lost it somewhere. I had it with all my stuff in there, but when I went to look for ‘em, I couldn’t find ‘em. I really wanted to see my mom when she was little.” He said sadly.

Daryl got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. The timer went off, so he took the cupcakes out of the oven for Isabella. While he was in the kitchen, Isabella grabbed the photo of him and his mom and stuck it in her purse. She was going to have it restored. she couldn’t wait to surprise him. Suddenly, you could hear the rain coming down. Isabella jumped up and started to pace around. Daryl came out and put his arms around her.

“It’s ok. It’s just rain. No thunder, no lightnin’. Just rain. Ok? Come and sit down with me.” He told her.

“No, I don’t want to. I don’t feel good. It’s so loud. Are you sure there’s no thunder? Maybe I should take a pill, just in case. I’ll just fall asleep and then when I wake up, it will be gone. What do you think?”

“I think yer fine right now. It’s barely coming down. C’mere, look out the window. See over there.” He said pointing off in the distance. “See the sun shining through? It’s just a light rain. Do ya’ see it?” He asked.

“Yes, I guess.” She answered. Daryl took her by the hand and walked her back over to the sofa. Her hands were cold and clammy, and so was her forehead. “My belly hurts.” She said.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s just nervous, I guess.” She replied.

Daryl thought for a moment and then he had an idea. He had to get her mind off the negative part of the rain and on to the positive. He left the living room and when he came back he had a blanket in his hands.

“C’mon.” He said, reaching out for her.

“Come on, what? I’m not going outside.” She shrieked.

“C’mon, rabbit. Come with me. I want ya’ ta’ see there’s nothin’ ta’ be afraid of. C’mon.”

“No, I don’t want to. No.” She said, backing away from him.

“Do ya’ trust me?” He asked.

She nodded her head unsure. “Yes.”

“Then come with me. It’s warm water coming down. It’s warm, it ain’t cold. It’s 84 degrees outside.”

“Why do you have the blanket?”

“You’ll see, c’mon.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the sliding glass door. He opened it and walked out onto the deck. She followed unsure. He closed the door and walked her to the edge of the patio and into the rain. She was hesitant and it looked like she was going to cry. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. They walked down the steps and around to the back of the house. She’d never been back there before. It was beautiful. There were flowering trees and lush green grass. He walked her to the middle of the yard and then spread out the blanket. By this time, they were soaked. He sat down on the blanket and pulled her down with him. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she was shaking.

“It’s warm, huh? It feels good, don’t it?” Daryl asked.

“No. I don’t know. It’s wet. I’m all wet. Why are we out here? I don’t understand.” She whined.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips a couple of times, then he kissed her cheek. The rain was coming down a little bit harder then. He pulled back and looked at her and smiled. Then he brushed her wet hair back from her face and leaned in and kissed her neck and then made his way up to her ear.

He breathed into her ear. “Are ya’ ok?”

She nodded her head ‘yes’, so he continued kissing around her neck and face. At first, she was rigid, but as he continued to kiss her and run his hand up and down her bare arm, she began to relax a bit. He’d kiss her and then he’d whisper in her ear to make sure she was ok, he kept telling her to relax and just enjoy the warm rain. Like they were just taking a shower together. He kissed her neck a little more aggressively, which made her grasp his arm and squeeze. He gently pushed her down on the blanket and she went willingly. Isabella wasn’t wearing a bra and you could see her erect nipples through her wet blouse. This aroused him even more. He started to unbutton her blouse, kissing down her neck and chest. When he got her shirt completely open, he took her breast into his wet hand and then into his warm mouth. She was very relaxed by this time.

She began running her hands through his long-wet hair, pulling just a bit. Daryl left her breast and kissed his way down her tummy to the top of her shorts and then he unbuttoned them, kissing from her belly button down her abdomen. She pulled at his hair, trying to get him to come up, when he finally came up, she attacked his mouth. She fumbled to get his shirt unbuttoned and then pulled it off. They were both so excited, rolling around grabbing and pawing at each other as the warm rain continued to come down. Daryl pulled of her shorts and panties and she got his pants down to his hips, he pulled them off the rest of the way. He was barefoot, so it was easy.

 Isabella reached down and took hold of his rock-hard erection, she began stroking it up and down, while he kissed and sucked her breast tenderly. They were both so aroused, they couldn’t wait any longer. Daryl parted her legs with his knees and crawled between. Before he entered her, their eyes met. They stared for a moment, both overwhelmed by the love they felt for one another. They smiled at each other and then he pushed into her. She arched her back and cried out. Daryl made the most beautiful love to her in the warm rain that day. Their bodies moved together like they had been made one for the other. Daryl moved in and out of her with a deep hunger in his soul. He needed her, she needed him. Daryl was so close, but he didn’t want to finish before her, so he slowed his pace, pushing deeper insider her with each thrust. She screamed out his name and tightened her legs around his hips, she grabbed a hold of his rain soaked hair and bit down into his shoulder, which was more than enough to send him over the edge.

 She was coming down as he let go and exploded inside her. He thrust into her a few more times, emptying himself completely and then collapsed on top of her. Isabella wrapped her arms around him and held on to him, like her life depended on it. Her love for him, was never more than at that moment. He rolled off her and cuddled up next to her, he nuzzled his face into her neck and snuggled as close as he could get. They were both high on happiness and contentment and all the while the rain showered down on them, washing away Isabella’s fears in the process and off to the east the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds. He squeezed her tight and then asked if it was time for cupcakes. It was the perfect finish. Isabella laughed and told him, ‘yes’.


	49. Just Let HIm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Crystal, a little bit of food, a little bit of kink and a few confessions about their abuse. A little bit of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, but it covers a lot. I also added a little kink with the smut, something new and different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

“One more day until the 4th. It’s going to be so much fun. You know, I’ve never actually been to a fireworks show. I’ve seen them in the distance, but never up close. I can’t wait.” Isabella told Daryl.

Isabella was busy folding clothes on her bed and Daryl was looking through her wish book.

“I ain’t never been down there for the fireworks neither. Rick used to have a party and then we’d watch ‘em from here, sometimes up on the roof, but Lori’s gone, so he said, he ain’t havin’ it. We’ll have a good time at the lake, it’s supposed to be hot as hell tomorrow. We might not wanna’ to go until the evening, you know? Like when it starts to cool down.” Daryl said.

“Ok, whatever you think is best. We can stay here and swim and maybe grill something. I wish Rick was going to be back, but when I talked to him, he said, he wouldn’t be back until Monday. I hope he’s ok, I hope he’s able to relax and clear his head. I feel so sorry for him.” She said.

“Are ya’ almost ready? I wanna’ get ta’ the flea market before it gets too crowded. Hey, is this that French purse thing you wanted, this one and the backpack?” Daryl said, pointing to the Louis Vuitton purse on one of the pages of her wish book.

Isabella couldn’t see from where she was so she just said, “Is it brown with an L and V on it?”

“Yep!” Daryl answered.

“Then that’s the one. Isn’t beautiful?” She asked.

“Mm mm? It don’t look like it should cost $1500.00 bucks, that’s for damn sure.” He told her.

“Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go. Do I look all right or should I change?” She asked him.

She was wearing a baby blue sundress with tiny white flowers all over it and a pair of white flip flops.

“No, ya’ look nice. I like that dress, it looks good on ya’. Now, can we go?” Daryl said, impatiently.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

The market was packed for a Friday. There were a lot of tourists and people that came from neighboring towns, so it was quite busy. Daryl parked in no man’s land again. Isabella didn’t mind walking, it’s the walking in dirt that she hated. It was only 10:00 am and already hot and steamy. She told Daryl that she wanted to buy a clip, so she could put her hair up, so that was first on their agenda. Daryl bought a huge lemonade to keep them cool, while they walked around. Isabella got her clip and put her hair up immediately, her neck was already sweaty. They made their way through the shops one by one and in each one, Isabella found something she wanted and of course Daryl wouldn’t let her pay for anything and encouraged her to get whatever she desired. They were only half way through the market and Daryl was saddled down with a dozen bags.

“Hey, look over there, rabbit.” He said, pointing to a vendor in the middle of the market. “They got knockoffs of that French shit you wanted. Look.” Daryl said, excitedly.

“Where? I don’t see them. Oh, wait, I see them. Come on, let’s go look.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the tables.

There were all kinds of knockoff Louis Vuitton purses, wallets and backpacks, they even had some travel bags. They were good quality and to the untrained eye, you couldn’t tell they were fake.

“Ohhh! Look, Daryl.” She said, picking up a wallet.

“Pick somethin’ out. Get one of each.” Daryl told her.

She picked up the backpack and it was just like the one she had in her wish book. She held it up for Daryl to look at, then said, she wanted it. He told her to get a purse too, but she told him she was going to hold out for the real thing, but she did want a wallet and change purse. The man behind the tables overheard talking and walked over to them.

“Holding out for the real thing, huh?” The man asked.

“Yes, sir. When I get a purse, it’s going to be authentic. But, I would like these things.” She said, handing the man the items she’d picked out.

Daryl got out his credit card and handed it to the guy. Isabella walked down a little way to look at the travel bags. While she was out of ear shot, the man told Daryl that he owned the Louis Vuitton store over in Newnan. He gave Daryl his card and a 25% off voucher for the store.

“In case you ever feel generous.” He winked at Daryl.

“Thanks, I’m sure I’ll be seein’ ya’ again soon.” Daryl said and he put the cards in his wallet. “Hey, rabbit. You ready or did ya’ find somethin’ else ya’ want?” He laughed.

After that, they headed to the food building. Isabella went to get the pastries and Daryl went to get the meat. While Daryl was standing in line, someone came up behind him and grabbed his ass. He thought it was Isabella, so he laughed and turned around, where he was face to face with Crystal and her friend Cheyenne.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’?” Daryl said through gritted teeth and then he quickly looked around for Isabella.

“Oh, don’t worry about her. She can’t see us. How are ya’, Mr. Dixon?” She said, then she reached up and straightened his collar.

“Get the fuck away from me. Just go.” Daryl pleaded.

“I thought I’d stay a while, so I can say ‘hi’ to Isabella. We had a nice little chat at the market the other day. Did she tell ya’?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Why don’t ya’ just go.”

“You’d better be nice ta’ me, Darry. I’d hate ta’ have ta’ accidently mention our little tryst in the backseat of your truck that night. I mean, I wonder how she’d feel knowing that while she was searching the fair grounds for you, worried out of her little mind, you were trying to fuck me in the parking lot. What do ya’ think she’s say?”

“Why are ya’ fuckin’ doin’ this. Can’t ya’ just leave it alone. Fuck, just keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut. Will ya’?” Daryl said angrily.

Just then Isabella walked up and she looked pissed.

“Oh, there she is. Hi, Isabella. How are you today?” Crystal said in a sickening sweet tone of voice.

“I’m fine.” She said to Crystal and then she turned to Daryl. “Are you ready?”

“I ain’t even gotten waited on yet.” He said and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 “Ain’t ya’ gonna’ say ‘hi’ to me, Daryl. I thought we were friends. At least we used ta’ be. We had some wild times, don’t ya’ remember?” Cheyenne said.

Isabella saw red and the rest was a blur.

“I don’t care what you say. I’m _am_ going to worry about her. I’m sick of this, you need to tell her to back off. Apparently, she doesn’t take a hint very well.” Isabella half yelled.

“I told ya’ already that ya’ don’t have to worry about her. She’s a bitch, she’s just bein’ herself. Don’t fuckin’ pay any attention to her.” Daryl said, trying to calm her down.

“You just stood there and let her talk to me like that. You know, you call her names and tell me how much you hate her, but I haven’t seen you put her in her place or tell her to leave you alone, not even once. She stood there and hinted to me about all the times you were supposedly together. You told me, you’d never been out with her, just that one time behind the bar, but you didn’t say a damn thing when she talked about some time in the parking lot. When was this? Was she telling the truth or was she just trying to piss me off? You had better tell me the truth. Did you have a thing with her?”

“No! I didn’t have no thing with her. She’s just makin’ shit up, tryin’ ta’ get your goat. Just ignore her, she’s full a shit.” He told her.

“Did you do something with her in a parking lot? I thought you said, it was behind the bar, but she kept saying that one time in the parking lot. I know you were with girls before me, I don’t care. I mean, I do, but there’s nothing I can do about it. I just want you to be honest with me, if something else happened between you two back then, you should tell me now, because if I find out you’re lying… well, you don’t want to know. I mean it was years ago, right? You said, you haven’t been with anyone in 5 years, was that just a line? God, Daryl! The reason I’m having such a hard time with this is because you just stood there and let her talk as if you _had_ been together and this alleged time in some parking lot, it seemed pretty important to her.”

Daryl was getting a headache. He drove through town listening to the girl he loved asking him repeatedly if he’d been with Crystal. He couldn’t believe they’d run into her at the flea market. Crystal brought up the conversation she’d had with Isabella at the grocery store a few days back. Daryl cursed at her and told her to keep her big mouth shut. Then she told Daryl that if he didn’t start being nice to her, she would tell Isabella what happened in the parking lot at the Founder’s Day Dance. She told him, if he behaved that she’d keep it a secret, but if he yelled at her or called her names again, she’d blab.

Daryl just stood there, watching Isabella approach them. When she reached them, she stood by Daryl and grabbed his hand, which made Crystal laugh. Daryl thought he was in hell. He wanted to go off on her, so bad, but he couldn’t risk it. She had threatened him and she was just the kind of girl who would follow through. Daryl told Isabella to come on and started to walk away, when Crystal’s friend, Cheyenne asked Daryl if he was going to introduce her to Isabella. That’s when the trouble started. Cheyenne brought up some things from the ‘old days’ and then Crystal added to it. She hinted that her and Daryl had been an item. It was complete bullshit, but she was trying to get a rise out of either Daryl or Isabella, preferably both. Daryl was afraid to say anything to her, for fear, she’d tell his secret, so he just stood there. That’s what pissed Isabella off so much and then she really flipped after they left, when she’d found out that Daryl had slept with Cheyenne.

Daryl’s head was going to explode. What the hell had he gotten himself into. Why hadn’t he just been honest with Isabella in the first place. Now he had this bitch holding it over his head, blackmailing him, so he’d be nice to her.

“Can we just stop talkin’ about it. She ain’t here. She ain’t with us, so just let it the fuck go. God damn.” He snapped.

“Excuse me?” Isabella yelled. Daryl knew he’d put his foot in it. “You know what, you didn’t stand up for me at all to her, you screwed her best friend and I had to stand there and listen to both of them talk about the ‘good old’ days with you and you tell _me_ to let it the f go?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired of talkin’ about her and I told ya’ that I just slept with Cheyenne a couple a times and it was nothin’. Just a fast fuck. I ain’t seen her in like a year.”

“I like the way you just casually say you slept with her ‘only’ a few times and it was just a fast fu…”

Daryl shot her a look that told her to shut up before he lost his temper. She didn’t want to, but she did.

“Ok, I’m done. For now!” She said, then she added. “You wouldn’t be with her, would you? Crystal? I mean if you didn’t know me, would you get with her? Please tell me you would never be with her, ever?

“No!” He lied for the thousandth time. “I would never be with that bitch. I swear, even if I didn’t know ya’. Ya’ know what’d I’d be doin’ if I didn’t know ya’? I’d be sittin’ at home every night alone, jerkin’ off. I didn’t want anybody before _you_ , I want _you_ , just _you_ and if you left me right now, I wouldn’t never be with nobody else. I would just go back ta’ bein’ alone. I was fine bein’ alone, then I met ya’. Yer the only girl I wanna’ be with. I wouldn’t be with her or nobody else, just you. I swear.”

She didn’t say anything, she sat there quietly looking out the window. Daryl’s phone rang and he picked it up. It was Rick, he wanted to let them know that Charlie was going to be staying at his house Sat. and Sun. night, because the a/c had gone out at his house. Charlie was staying at a girlfriend’s place that night, but he’d be at Rick’s the rest of the weekend. Daryl told Isabella after he’d hung up.

“Charlie’s probably hopin’ you’ll be there alone.” Daryl said sarcastically.

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Give me a break.” She said, which made Daryl laughed.

They got to Daryl’s around 6:00 pm. They’d spent the whole day at the flea market and both were tired and hungry. They unloaded all their treats they had gotten at the market. They ate the skewered meat with the tempura vegetables and decided to save the chopped beef for later. It was almost 9:00 pm and it was still hot than hell outside and it felt like 100 degrees in the house.

“Why is so hot in here?” Isabella asked Daryl.

Daryl got up and looked at the thermostat. “It’s 80 degrees in here. I think the air ain’t workin’.” He said, while he waved his hand in front of one of the vents. “It’s been tryin’ ta’ go out for a couple weeks, but I just kept puttin’ off fixin’ it.”

“Why?” Isabella asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I was busy spendin’ my time with some hot piece of ass, I met a month ago.” He laughed.

Isabella laughed. “Well can you fix it? Because I can’t sleep when it’s this hot.”

“I can fix it, but I gotta’ wait ‘till it’s light out. Ya’ wanna’ just go ta’ Rick’s? We could go skinny dippin’.” He said with raised eyebrows.

Isabella smiled big. “Yeah, let’s do that! I’ll pack up the desserts, you grab what you need and we’ll go to Rick’s. Ohh! This is gonna’ be fun.”

On the way to Rick’s they saw Charlie’s truck go by. Daryl honked, but he didn’t respond.

“He was probably with tonight’s girlfriend.” Daryl laughed.

“Does he really go out with as many girls as you say he does?” Isabella asked.

“Fuck yeah, he does. Women love him. He can go in anywhere and walk out with a girl. I’m talkin’ about places like the Post Office and shit. He gets ‘em everywhere.” Daryl laughed again.

When they got to Rick’s it was almost 11:00 pm. Neither one was tired, so they turned on the TV and sat down in the living room with two glasses of wine and a French dessert. They watched a little TV, messed around a little, ate a little more and then decided to go skinning dipping. Daryl chased Isabella out the back door, she was stripping fast and he was trying to catch up. They left a trail of clothes beside the pool and then they both jumped butt naked into the water.

They splashed around, wrestling with each other, then they just floated around talking and laughing, then they’d splash a little more, take a break and make-out a little bit, then splash some more. After about an hour, they were both water logged and decided to get out and go inside. They hadn’t brought out towels, so Daryl went to the pool house to get some. Isabella walked around air drying, while he searched for them. He finally found some and then he came out and scooped her up in one of the giant towels. He carried her to the door and then let her down. She ran in and tried to lock him out, but he over powered her and pushed his way in. Daryl chased Isabella into the living room, trying to tickle her. She was laughing so hard, she couldn’t breathe. Daryl had to stand back and just admire her. She was beautiful, everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her body. Her body, he thought.

He took her into his arms and planted a big wet kiss on her mouth. She was still trying to catch her breath. She giggled into the second kiss, but then things didn’t seem so funny. She dropped her towel and began to take the kisses a little more seriously. She let him dominate the kisses at first and then she took control. Isabella pressed her naked body against him, while she swirled her tongue around his. She took over and he let her. Isabella took the towel from around Daryl’s waist and let it fall to floor with hers. Then she sank to her knees, right there in the middle of Rick’s living room. She grasped Daryl’s erection in her hand, then licked from the base to the tip and then swirled her tongue around the tip, which made him fist her hair. Isabella moved him in and out of her mouth for a few minutes and then Daryl pulled her up. There was a folded comforter in the laundry basket next to the sofa. He picked it up and spread it out in the middle of the living room and then pulled her down on the floor with him.

He kissed her hard and then pulled away. She looked at him confused. He just smiled and then pushed her down onto her back. Daryl started with her feet, then kissed and nipped his way up to her thighs, she had her legs spread, so he took his time kissing and licking everywhere, everywhere but the place she desired it most. He was teasing her, Isabella wriggled and squirmed in anticipation, so he finally gave her what she wanted.

“Damn, girl, yer wet! Is that for me?” Daryl said.

“Uh, huh!” She cooed, trying to grab his hair to push his head down. “Please, Daryl. Please?”

“Ok, settle down. Where do ya’ want me ta’ touch ya’, rabbit? Right here?” He said and then took his tongue and grazed over her clit with it. “Or here?” He said, putting a finger inside her.

“Yes, yes, all those places. Please!” She begged.

He took his finger out of her wetness stuck it in his mouth and licked it clean. “Mmm! Ya’ taste good! I could do this all day.” He growled.

Daryl laughed and then thought, she’d suffered enough so, he took his fingers and his tongue and proceeded to drive her out of her mind. She never let go of his hair, the whole time he had his face buried in her. She fisted his hair with one hand and massaged her own breast with the other. She moaned and groaned and pleaded with him, not to stop. He began to suck on her clit and then he stuck another finger in and he must have hit that sweet spot, because Isabella wiggled around, then arched her back and screamed out.

“Ohhh, God! Yes, yes, yes!!!! Please don’t stop, baby!!!! Don’t stop, keep going please!!!!! Ohhh my God, it’s happening again!!!! Ohhh Gaaawwwd!!!!!” She thought she was going to lose consciousness, the pleasure was almost too much. She body quivered and shook and then she went limp, she let go of his hair and then ran her fingers through her own hair. “Oh, my God, Daryl! That was the best ever. I did it twice. Oh, my God!!!” She squealed.

Daryl sat there smiling, proud of himself. Isabella sat up and attacked his mouth with hers. She climbed onto his lap and sunk down onto him. Isabella pushed him down on his back and began to swivel her hips and buck and bounce up and down.

He grunted an “Oh, fuck yeah! Ride it, baby.” And she did. He laid there, while she rode him hard, moving up and down, grinding and gyrating and playing with her breasts the whole time. He was almost there, but he wanted to be on top of her when he came, so he grabbed her hips and flipped her over on her back.

“Oh, my God, Daryl!” She said quietly. “Charlie is upstairs in the shadows and he’s watching us.

“I know, I seen him. Just let him, just let him watch. See what he’s missin’ out on.” He told her. The thought of Charlie up there watching them have sex, watching _him_ as he fucked Isabella turned him on in an extremely intense way. It fueled him and he began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard.

She cried out, “Yes, Daryl! Harder!! Come on, baby!”

“Is this what ya’ want? Huh, is this what ya’ want?” He said forcefully. Then it hit him, a bolt of lightning went down his spine. Daryl’s mind was blown, he felt like he was on fire. “Ohhh, FUCK! Fuck yeah! God, baby, you drive me nuts. Fuck yeah!” He grunted loudly. Then he jerked in and out of her a few more times and collapsed on top of her.

“Is he still there?” She whispered.

Daryl laughed. “No, what’d ya’ think he was gonna’ do, come down and smoke a cigarette with me?”

“No.” Isabella giggled.

Daryl kissed her and then rolled off the top of her. He laid back and thought about what just happened. ‘It was hot!’ He thought. ‘Fuckin’ hot!’

“It was kinda’ hot, him watching us. Don’t you think?” She asked him.

“I was just thinkin’ the same thing.” He said back.

“I mean, if it happened again, I would have to cut his balls off, but this once was definitely hot! She told him. “God! Am I pervert?” She laughed.

Daryl snorted. “No! Don’t mean ya’ wanna’ do it again. He’s the fuckin’ pervert. He’s probably up there yankin’ on it.”

Isabella blushed. “Oh, my God! I don’t want to think of him doing that. Gross!”

Daryl laughed and then got up and grabbed one of the beach towels and wrapped it around his waist. “Gonna’ smoke.” He said and walked outside.

Isabella got up and wrapped the other towel around her and headed outside to pick up all their clothes. Her legs were still shaky. She giggled to herself. ‘That was the best!’ She thought.

They laid in bed and talked until 3:30 am.

“Don’t get mad at me when I ask this, but what did your dad do to you that left those scars?” Isabella asked carefully.

Daryl was surprised, but he had figured she would eventually ask and he had already decided he would tell her. “When I was 13, he tied me to a tree and beat me with his belt. The buckle end first and then the other end. He beat me for 4 hours, he stopped when I finally passed out.”

Isabella started to cry. “Why didn’t your brother stop him?” She asked in shock.

“He was gone. He took off and left me there to fend for myself. He always told me, we was gonna’ leave. Me and him and Jax. We was gonna’ runaway, so my dad couldn’t… well, ya’ know. But he never even tried to take me with him. He’d just leave and then show up a few months later and make the same promises, when he saw me with a black eye or busted lip or somethin’. He talked a good game, but he was never there for me. Don’t’ cry, c’mere!” he said, pulling her to him.

“Why didn’t the authorities take you away from him? Didn’t child services get involved? Surely, your teachers saw your bruises and cuts.” Isabella said.

“Everyone knew what he was doin’. They didn’t care, cuz a who we were. The white trash rednecks that everyone turned their noses up at. People didn’t give a fuck. If the bruises were real bad, he’d just keep me outta’ school until they’d healed up a little. I miss a whole lotta’ school!”

“I can’t believe everyone looked the other way and let it keep happening. That’s awful, it’s horrible. I just… I don’t know what to say. I just can’t believe people would let a sweet little boy be hurt like that and no do anything to stop it. I’m sorry, baby.” She said, snuggling up close to him.

“Ain’t nothin’. It’s in the past. He’s gone and I’m still here, so the jokes on him.” Daryl told her.

“When they thought my foster families were hurting me, they always took me out of the home and moved me somewhere else. My teachers were the ones who reported the bruises and stuff.” Isabella shared.

She’d let her guard down and Daryl was going to take advantage of it. “Where _did_ you get the bruises? Who hurt you, rabbit?”

Isabella got real quiet as if she was thinking of what to say. Then she answered him. “My brother. Marco hurt me, but it was because I was bad. I was always causing trouble and making messes and stuff. I deserved it.” She told him in a completely innocent way.

Daryl was shocked that she’d admitted it was her brother finally, but more so that she was covering for him and making it her fault. “That’s bullshit, ya’ know that right? You were a little girl, how could ya’ cause trouble. Enough trouble to get yer arm broke. Why do ya’ keep covering for him. He’s a prick and you know it. You know it, right? You gotta’ know it.”

“I know he’s difficult to deal with. He’s short tempered and mean sometimes, but he’s my brother. My only family. I don’t have anyone else.”

“Ya’ don’t even _have_ him. He let you come live with complete strangers, so that he could get you outta’ his hair. That’s fuck up _and_ ya’ _do_ have other people. Ya’ got me and Rick and that perverted jack ass Charlie. Don’t ever forget that. Ya’ don’t need him, you have a new family. He don’t hurt ya’ now, does he? When was the last time?”

“I know I have you guys. I know that it is f-ed up that he left me with total strangers, but I’m so glad he did.” She told him.

“Ya’ didn’t answer me. When was the last time? Tell me the truth.” Daryl insisted.

“A long time.” She lied. He still man handled her when he was angry or even just frustrated with her. Isabella knew that if she told Daryl, that he’d kill Marco and she didn’t want that to happen. She knew Marco was a prick, but he was still her big brother.

Isabella was awakened about 5:00 am by Daryl, who was thrashing about in the bed. He was all sweaty and he was wimpering. Isabella knew what was happening. He was having a nightmare. He rolled up into a little ball and kept saying. ‘Please, stop! Please, stop!’  She knew she couldn’t wake him, but she needed to settle him down, she needed to calm his fears somehow. She scooted up next to him, as close as she could get. She began stroking his hair and rubbing his arm softly, then she whispered in his ear.

“You’re ok, baby. He can’t hurt you. I’m here and I’ll keep you safe. He can’t hurt you anymore. He’s gone and I’m here and I love you, baby. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. Relax, just relax, he’s not here. He gone and you’re still here.”

She whispered this repeatedly and slowly he settled down. He was still mumbling something, but she couldn’t understand it. He’d stopped rolling around and his breathing had calmed. She kept rubbing his arm and then she kissed his back and shoulder. He opened his eyes for just a minute and rolled over.

“Whatch ya’ doin’?” He said, sleepily with a tiny smile on his face and then he closed his eyes.

“I’m loving you. I am always loving you. You can count on that!” She whispered. He gave her another tiny smile and grabbed her hand, then he was out cold again. She cuddled up next to him, she was tired, but she was excited. It was the 4th of July and it was going to be a great day. She smiled to herself and then closed her eyes and drifted off.


	50. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was worth the wait. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

They slept until noon. Isabella got out of bed and pulled up the shade on her bedroom window and the sunlight came pouring in.

“Shut it, pull it down! Fuck!” Daryl hollered, covering his eyes.

Isabella laughed and pulled the shade back down. “Come on, get up! It’s almost noon and today is the 4th of July. Yay! Come on, get up, lazy!”

“Lazy? We just fell asleep a few hours ago, let me go back ta’ sleep.” He whined and turned over facing the other way. Isabella jumped on the bed and the on top of Daryl. She bounced up and down until he finally got up. “What the fuck, woman!” She started to bounce again. “Ok, ok. I’m up, I’m up. Fuck!”

Daryl got out of bed and put his underwear and a t-shirt on. Isabella was only wearing panties, so she grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on, too. Then they made their way to the main part of the house.

“Coffee! I need coffee!” Daryl bellowed.

When they got to the kitchen, Charlie and Amber met them. Daryl said, ‘fuck!’ turned around and headed back to the bedroom to put on some pants. Isabella’s shirt was long, so she stayed.

“Good morning.” She said, cheerfully.

“You mean, good afternoon.” Charlie laughed.

Amber immediately started to chat Isabella’s ear off. Isabella wanted to run away, but she just smiled and carried on the conversation. When Daryl got back, he looked at Isabella and cleared his throat.

“What?” She asked.

“What? I’ll tell ya’ what. Go put some fuckin’ pants on. That’s what.” He snapped.

“She looks cute. You can’t even see anything.” Amber said.

Daryl shot her a dirty look and then looked back at Isabella and motioned to the bedroom with his head. She went reluctantly. Daryl stared at Charlie over his coffee cup. He wanted to bust him for watching them the night before, but he decided not to say anything, so he just stared him down. Charlie knew something was up, but ignored him.

“What are you guys gonna’ do today?” Charlie asked Daryl.

“Nothin’, just hang out until tonight. Then we’re goin’ to the fireworks at the lake. Why?” He said.

“Just wondering. Mind if we tag along? We can cook out here today, swim and shit and then tonight we can all go to the lake.” Charlie suggested.

“Whatever! Ya’ gotta’ bring yer own truck, though. We might wanna’ go somewhere after.” Daryl said, unenthusiastically.

“Then it’s a plan.” Charlie said.

“What’s a plan?” Isabella asked coming from the bedroom.

Charlie explained to her the plans for the day and that was great with her, even though she wasn’t thrilled about spending an entire day with Amber. Isabella liked her ok, it’s just that she was a little hyperactive, she was always touching her and Isabella couldn’t get what Daryl had told her about her having the hots for her, out of her mind. She thought between peeping Charlie and handsy Amber, she’d better keep her distance. She smiled to herself at the situation.

“Oh, we gotta’ stop and get beer on the way there and some ice too. I gotta’ a cooler in the back a my truck.” Daryl told them.

“I thought you said, they had beer there?” Isabella asked.

“I thought they did, I ain’t ever been down there before, but they don’t. Ya’ gotta’ bring yer own shit. Like food and shit. I mean they got hotdogs and funnel cakes and shit like that, but if ya’ want anything else, ya’ gotta’ bring it.”

“Well, should I make us something to eat to take with us? Like fried chicken or something? What you think, you guys?” She asked Charlie and Amber.

“Ya’ ain’t gotta’ go to no trouble for everyone. We’ll just eat hotdogs.” Daryl said.

“No, I’m going to make us a picnic. It’s settled.” She said, excitedly.

“You don’t have to go to any trouble, Isabella. Daryl’s right, we can eat hotdogs.” Charlie told her.

“Nope, I’m makin’ us a picnic.” She insisted.

Isabella and Amber were lying out by the pool, Charlie was swimming, trying to get them to come in the water with him and Daryl was sitting in the shade, sharpening his knife. He wasn’t too thrilled about being with them that day either. He hated doing couple stuff. Rick would be ok, but it seemed cheesy with anyone else. He wasn’t a couples’ kind of guy, in fact he hated it. So, he just stayed to himself and occasionally, he would motion for Isabella to join him in the shade. Finally, she did.

“Come in the water with me. Please!” She pleaded, trying to pull him up out of his chair.

Finally, he got up. She smiled and went to take his hand, but before she could, he grabbed her up and jumped into the pool with her in his arms. She came up laughing and then she tried to push him under water, but he was too strong for her, so he just pulled her to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started pecking at him. He kept trying to catch her mouth with his, but every time he was close, she’d pull away. He told her she’d better be good or he was going to take her into the pool house and spank her. So, of course, she kept doing it. Meanwhile, Charlie had gotten out of the water and was busy trying to get Amber to take off her top, which she eventually did. Isabella tried not to laugh out in shock, Daryl tried not to look. Then Amber got up and straddled Charlie on his lounge chair and they started making out.

“What the fuck?” Daryl whispered.

Isabella giggled and said quietly, “Maybe they want _us_ to watch _them_ now.”

Daryl laughed, uncomfortably. They just tried to mind their own business and ignore what was going on, eventually Charlie and Amber got up, went in the house and went upstairs, without saying a single word to either of them. Daryl and Isabella cracked up after they had gotten inside.

“What the fuck was that?” Daryl laughed.

“I know, right?” Isabella giggled.

“Either they wanted to pay us back for last night or they were wantin’ us ta’ join ‘em.” Daryl teased.

“Oh, God! Don’t even say that. Yuck!” She scoffed.

“Oh, come on. Don’t ya’ wanna’ swing with ‘em?” Daryl kidded.

“You’d better shut up or I’m gonna’ take _you_ into the pool house and _spank you.”_ She said, enticingly.

That was all it took for Daryl. He grabbed her up and carried her to the air-conditioned pool house, where they _disciplined_ each other. When they came out of the pool house, Charlie and Amber were back outside. Amber had a completely different swim suit on and Charlie was pouring margaritas.

“Hey, where’d you two go?” Charlie smiled.

Daryl just ignored him. “Whatta’ ya’ doin’?” He asked.

“Rick had some tequila, so I made margaritas. Sound good to you?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. Whatever!” Daryl said.

“Why do you always wear a t-shirt in the water, Daryl? You never take your shirt off. Afraid we couldn’t handle your sexy body?” Amber asked.

Charlie didn’t know exactly the reason why he didn’t  take off his shirt, but he did know that it was a touchy subject with him, so he intervened. “He just doesn’t want to burn. It’s no big deal.”

Isabella looked at Charlie with appreciation. Charlie winked at her. Daryl didn’t say anything. Isabella grabbed a margarita and went inside to make their picnic. She fried chicken and made some pasta salad. There was a watermelon in the fridge, so she cut it up into slices and put into a Tupperware container. Then she grabbed some paper plates, napkins and silverware and packed everything into a large picnic basket, she’d found in the utility closet in the laundry room.

Isabella got out of the shower before Daryl.

“Hey, where ya’ goin’?” He asked.

“I got what I wanted. I got mine, so I’m outta’ here.” She teased.

“I see how it is. Ya’ just used me for my… “

Isabella cut in. “Yep, I used you for your… well, you know.”

“That’s all ya’ like about me for, huh? All ya’ want me for is my dick, is that it?” Daryl whined.

“You said it, I didn’t. At least you know now, why I keep you around. I’m glad it’s out in the open.” She laughed.

Daryl turned off the shower and got out. Isabella was already getting dressed.

“Hurry, I want to get down there. I’m so excited.” Isabella said, gleefully.

It was 7:30 pm and already the sun was starting to set and Daryl was right, it was hotter than hell outside. The parking lot was overly full and people had started parking on the sides of the roads and some even on the grass, the place was packed. Daryl managed to find a space in one of the smaller parking lots, only because some guy was pulling out, but Charlie had to park about a block away. He and Isabella got out of the truck and waited for Charlie and Amber to walk up and meet them and then they all entered the festivities together. Amber was carrying some blankets, Charlie and Daryl were carrying the ice chest and Isabella had the picnic basket. Once they got in grassy area they began to look around for a place to sit. They finally lucked out and found a place right under a tree, so they set up camp right there.

Isabella was so excited, she felt like she did when she’d first gotten to the dance. So many people socializing and having fun and she wanted to part of it. She asked Daryl if they could go walk around, he didn’t want to, but he said, ‘yes’ anyway. Charlie and Amber stayed behind. Daryl saw quite a few people he knew. He never said ‘hi’, it was always a nod of the head or a slight wave. Isabella was hoping he would want to talk to someone, so she could be introduced and possibly make some new friends, but he didn’t. Instead they just walked around and looked at some of the activities that were going on. They stopped once to get a funnel cake and Martinez was behind them in line. He and Daryl exchanged their usual pleasantries and Martinez asked Isabella why she was with such a fucking asshole, pussy, bitch like Daryl. Daryl just smirked and told him to shut the fuck up. After they’d gotten their treat, they made their way over to the dunking booth. King’s County Little League was trying to raise money for a new ball field, so they had one of the coaches in the booth and people were paying to throw bean bags at a target, trying to dunk him. Daryl said, they’d picked the right guy to get into the dunk tank, he said the guy was a real prick and he hoped he’d drown. Isabella just raised her eyebrows at that remark.

They’d just about seen everything, so they started back to their blanket. Isabella saw a booth that was selling lemons cut into halves and then there was a different flavored and colored candy cane sticks stuck down into the middle of them. Apparently, the candy cane sticks had holes that ran all the way up the center of them and you suck the lemon juice through it like a straw and the lemon juice would have the sweet flavor of the candy. She wanted one, so Daryl bought one for her. Then she saw an Icee booth and she wanted one, so Daryl bought her one of those too. He asked her if she wanted anything else. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, ‘I don’t know?’, he couldn’t help smile at her, then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him and they headed back to Charlie and Amber. When they got back, Charlie and Amber were making out on the blanket. Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Hey! Ya’ gonna’ do that shit, why don’t ya’ go home. Nobody wants ta’ see that shit here.” Daryl said, kicking Charlie’s leg.

“You could always join us.” Amber said and then she started giggling.

Charlie laughed and shrugged his shoulders at Daryl and Isabella, who were standing there feeling very awkward. “I told ya’ they weren’t in to that, Amber. Behave.”

“I just thought they’d loosen up a bit with a few drinks. I don’t bite, ya’ know. Unless you want me to.” She winked.

Isabella half chuckled and looked at Daryl like, WTF? Daryl looked at Amber and said, “I think maybe you’ve had a _few_ too many drinks.” And sat down.

Amber just giggled some more and her and Charlie went back to making out. Isabella got out the chicken and pasta salad and served everyone a plate.

“Damn, you’re a good cook, Isabella. How’d you learn all this?” Charlie asked.

“I learned basic stuff from my foster mothers and then some from following recipes out of Rick’s cookbooks and then sometimes I watch cooking shows on that tablet in the kitchen. I love cooking. If I come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas, I want to do all the cooking and I’m going to make a huge meal. Will you come?”

“You won’t be able to keep me away. I… “ Charlie started, when Daryl cut in.

“Whatta’ ya’ mean ‘if’? I thought we already decided you was comin’ back.” Daryl said concerned that she’d changed her mind.

“I don’t know why I said, ‘if’. I’m definitely coming back and I’m definitely making the best Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners ever.” Isabella said, gleefully.

“I can’t cook to save my life.” Said, Amber. “I can heat up pizza and Chinese and pop a lean cuisine in the microwave, but that’s about it.”

“That’s ok, baby. You can cook in other ways.” Charlie flirted then he leaned over and kissed her.

They all finished eating and Isabella was packing up everything, Daryl lit a cigarette and was busy looking around at all the people doing their own thing, when he saw Crystal, Cheyenne and Crystal’s sister Amy. He kind of ducked, trying to stay out their line of sight, then he looked at Isabella to see if she’d seen them. She hadn’t and he was relieved. Crystal was drinking a beer and kind of staggering. She was known to drink a little too much most of the time. That’s how she ended up in bed with half the county. She had no self-control. The girls were smoking, drinking and laughing, they stopped for a minute and Daryl panicked, but then they started walking again and disappeared into the crowd. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. Daryl, Charlie and Amber all had to use the bathroom, so the four of them headed toward the porta-johns. The lines were long. Daryl was in and out before Charlie and Amber were even close to the front of the line. So, Daryl and Isabella stood there and waited for them to get done.

While they were waiting there was a group of girls about Daryl’s age standing behind them. They were the sorts of girls that you hated in high school. The popular, stuck up bitches who looked down on everyone that weren’t like they were. They were talking rudely about people as they walked by, Isabella looked up at Daryl, he just rolled his eyes. Then one of them started talking about Daryl and her.

“Oh, my God. Kate is that Daryl Dixon from school. Remember him, he was always dirty and greasy.” The girl with the dark hair said.

“Yeah, I remember him. God, is that girl with him?” Kate asked her friend.

“Sarah, you remember him, don’t you?” The dark-haired girl asked her other friend.

“No, not really. But, if he looked like that in school, he hasn’t changed much.” Sarah said and they all laughed.

Isabella started to turn around, but Daryl grabbed her arm and shook his head ‘no’ at her. She scowled, but stayed put. A guy that Daryl knew walked up and started talking to him, so he couldn’t hear the girls going on about him and the girl he was with, but Isabella heard everything.

“God, I can’t believe that girl would date him. There must be something wrong with her. She looks ok, but you never can tell.” The dark-haired girl laughed.

“She must be hard up. That’s the only reason she could have to go out with him.” Kate laughed.

Isabella had, had enough. She turned around to face the girls. “Not the only reason.” She started. They all looked at her like ‘who does she think she is, talking to us’ “There is another reason I could be with him.”

“Oh, yeah. What’s that?” The dark-haired girl asked haughtily.

“Well,” She started and then she leaned in. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I’m only using him for sex.” The girls all looked at her like she was crazy. “He’s the best lover, I’ve ever had. I had to put in a new headboard, you see, I was afraid my head was going to go through the wall.”

“Right.” Kate said.

“Really! He can keep it up all night, if he wants to, he’s so good, it would blow your mind. He’s the kind of guy that can go on for hours and he doesn’t stop until he’s curled your toes and you’re screaming out his name. This guy makes you glad you’re a woman, you know what I mean? And his…”

Daryl heard everything she’d said, but the guy he’d been talking to wouldn’t shut up. Finally, he got away from him and turned around to grab her, just as she said this.

“And his dick is this… “

Daryl grabbed her by the arm, just as she was using her hands to demonstrate how big he was. “What the fuck are ya’ doin’. “He said quietly to her. “Turn around, NOW!”

As he was turning her around. She managed to hold her hands about a foot apart and say, “Seriously, he’s this big. Seriously!” Then she turned around and laughed. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes, then he smirked. The girls behind them began to discuss Isabella’s description of Daryl.

“Do you think she was serious?” Sarah asked.

“I heard from a friend that he was huge. She knew someone who slept with him. She said he was hung like a horse.” Kate said.

“I wouldn’t mind finding out.” The dark-haired girl said.

The other girls both said at the same time. “Oh, my God, Kaitlyn.”

“What? Every girl should have a bad boy at least once in her life. I mean he’s not that bad, look at his arms. They’re so big.” She swooned.

“He isn’t really that bad. If he’d keep that hair off his face, you could see his eyes. He’s got the most beautiful piercing blue eyes.” Kate said.

Daryl huffed and Isabella laughed, just then Charlie and Amber walked up, so they all walked away.

“Why the fuck did ya’ do that?” Daryl scowled.

“Because they were being mean, and besides, I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Isabella laughed.

Daryl laughed and grabbed her hand. “I don’t give a fuck what them bitches think about me. Ya’ don’t gotta’ stick up for me, ya’ know?”

“I know, I wasn’t, though. Like I said, I didn’t tell them anything that isn’t true.” She smiles.

“Uh, huh. I don’t think my dick is exactly this big.” He said, holding his hands about a foot apart.

“It’s close.” She said, then she kissed him on the cheek. Daryl just laughed. “I’m so glad we came tonight. I’m having so much fun. You make me so happy, Daryl.”

“Why ya’ so happy tonight of all nights?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I just feel good. I feel like nothing can touch us, like nothing could go wrong. Do you ever feel that way? Like you’re flying high?” She asked.

“Nope!” Was all he said.

When they got back to the blankets, Amber and Isabella started talking. Daryl lit up another cigarette and started people watching again. Across the field, he saw Jax and he was talking with Crystal’s sister Amy. It looked like they were fighting. Daryl just laughed under his breath. Then he looked straight across and there was Crystal and Cheyenne again. Cheyenne was hanging all over some trashy looking guy and Crystal was trying to light a cigarette. She finally got it lit and when she looked up, she caught Daryl’s eye. She smiled and waved to him, but Daryl looked away. ‘Fuck!’ he thought. He had to make sure she stayed away from them. Daryl looked over at Isabella, she was still talking to Amber, but she turned and smiled at him really quick and then went back to talking. Charlie was playing with his phone. Daryl thought since everyone was distracted he’d sneak off and make sure Crystal avoided them all night.

“I’ll be right back. I see someone I know over there.” He told Isabella. She smiled and said, ‘ok’ and Daryl took off.

He ran into Jax and he was alone this time. “Hey, Daryl.” He said.

“Hey! You seen Crystal?” He asked Jax.

“Why ya’ wanna’ see her? You’d think you’d be tryin’ ta’ stay away from her.” Jax said.

“That’s why I wanna’ find her. Ta’ make sure she don’t try ta’ cause no trouble. Where’d her sister go?” Daryl asked him.

“I don’t fuckin’ know and I don’t fuckin’ care. That bitch is crazy. I’m gettin’ ready to bounce. I’ll see ya’. Good luck.” Jax said and then he walked off.

Daryl searched through the crowd, but he didn’t see her anywhere. He thought, with his luck, she was probably at their blanket talking to Isabella. He was about to give up when someone came up behind him and grabbed his ass again. He whirled around and there was Crystal, Cheyenne and Amy.

“Don’t fuckin’ do that shit.” Daryl hollered at her.

Crystal was very drunk and she kind of fell into Daryl and caught herself on his shirt. She got her footing, but she didn’t let go of his shirt, she just slithered up to him as close as she could get. He tried to back off, but there were people cramped up behind him.

“Get the fuck off me.” He said, trying to push her away.

Crystal just smiled. “Now, now. Remember our deal?” She said loudly, then she looked past him, then back at his face. “You promised you’d be nice to me as long as I kept our little secret.”

“I am bein’ nice ta’ ya’. I just wanna’ make sure you stay the fuck away from us tonight. I don’t want Isabella seein’ ya here. Ya’ got me?”

She slithered up to him again and ran her hand down his cheek. “Why don’t ya’ want me comin’ around, Darry? Is it because you don’t want your precious little Isabella to know about how you tried to fuck me in the parking lot the night of the dance?”

“Yeah, that’s it and she won’t find out as long as you keep yer big fuckin’ mouth shut.” He hollered at her.

Crystal started laughing and looked past him again.

“What the fuck do ya’ keep lookin’ at?” Daryl asked annoyed, then he turned around to look and when he did, he was face to face with Isabella and Charlie was right beside her.

Daryl’s mouth fell open, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. He thought he was going to throw up right there. All the noise just disappeared and all he could hear was Crystal laughing.

“Rabbit… I… What are ya’ doin’ over here?” He muttered out.

She just stood there staring at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

“It ain’t what ya’ think. I swear I… “ And he stepped toward her, reaching out for her. She stepped back away from him. “Rabbit… I… let’s go somewhere and talk.” And he stepped toward her again. This time he grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm out of his hand, drew back and slapped him hard across the face. Which stunned him and made Crystal laugh even harder. Charlie just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

“Rabbit… “

“Don’t call me that, you fucking liar!” Isabella screamed.

“Please let me explain.” Daryl pleaded.

“Explain what, how you’ve been lying to me for the past month. Have you been screwing her this whole time? Is her kid yours?” She screamed even louder.

Daryl looked around because, by this time, people were starting to look. “No! I never slept with her. I swear. I didn’t lie about that. Just let me explain.”

“You didn’t lie about _that_? So, this parking lot thing, that’s what she was talking about yesterday at the flea market? And you denied everything, you sat there and told me she was crazy and making shit up. You told me I had nothing to worry about with her. Her of all people. You’re a fucking liar! I hate you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“I was drunk, you remember how wasted I was, I didn’t know what I was doing. I thought you were with Jax, I just wanted to get even, but I didn’t do anything. I stopped before it went any further, I swear.” Daryl tried to explain.

Crystal laughed and then spoke up. “The only reason you didn’t go through with it is because you couldn’t get it up. I got up and left you after you called me her name. If you hadn’t of done that we would have done it.”

Daryl turned and looked at her. “Shut the fuck up, you fucking bitch.” Then he turned back to Isabella. “That’s true, I couldn’t get it up, but only because I was thinking of you, I said your name. I thought I was with you.”

“Bullshit! You just said, you did it because you wanted to get even with me and now you’re saying you did it because you were thinking of me. You’re so full of bullshit. I hate you and I never want to see you again.” She yelled and then she turned to Crystal. “You won, bitch. He’s yours.” Then she turned and started to run away.

Daryl grabbed her by the arm and yelled, “Wait.”

She didn’t even turn around she just stopped and donkey kicked him right above the knee, just like Sgt. Abraham Ford had taught her. Daryl cried out and dropped to the ground and she started to run again, but he managed to get to his feet and grab her again. This time she turned around and kneed him in the groin. He cried out even louder and he went down hard. Isabella ran off through the crowd. Charlie called after her. He didn’t know if he should go after her or stay and help Daryl. He was stunned by what had just happened. Daryl got to his feet and half ran and half limped through the crowd after her, yelling out her name. He managed to get through the crowd and onto the road that enters and exits the parking lot. He saw her up ahead running as fast as she could.

Isabella ran as fast as she could, she was crying and she was trying to hold her dress down and see through her tears at the same time. She didn’t know where she was going to go, she just knew she had to get away from there. Then she saw him. Jax had his bike parked on the side of the road and he had just started the engine. She ran towards him. Jax heard Daryl yelling her name and turned around to see what was going on. Isabella reached him, he saw she was crying.

“Get on.” He said.

She pulled her dress down between her legs and got on the back of his bike. Daryl was still yelling, trying his hardest to run, but his balls were killing him.

Jax turned around to Isabella. “You sure?” He asked.

“Just go.” She cried and Jax put it in gear and took off up the road and away from the festivities.

Daryl hollered. “Isabella, come back. God, damn it, get off that fuckin’ bike.” Just as the first fireworks went off. He couldn’t stand the pain anymore, so he fell first to his knees and then rolled over onto his back, with his knees up in the air. He held onto his balls and cried, “Fuck!”

Charlie stood over him looking down. A crowd had formed during the commotion, but had dispersed as soon as the fireworks started. Crystal, Cheyenne and Amy stood on the edge of the grass and laughed at Daryl rolling around on the ground. “Fuck!” He cried one more time.


	51. What Happened Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Daryl do next? Will he get even with Crystal? Where did Isabella and Jax drive off to. These questions and more will be answered in this chapter ;) Lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this does some justice as a follow up to "Finally". It's just a little 'after the smoke settles' chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end.

Daryl laid in the dirt for 10 before he could get up and walk. Amber had heard the commotion, so she was standing there with Charlie. When he was finally on his feet, Charlie asked him if he though Isabella went back to Rick’s. Daryl said, he didn’t know. Charlie made a comment about spending the night there, that set Daryl off.

“What ya’ upset ya’ ain’t gonna’ get ta’ watch me fuck my girlfriend tonight?” Daryl said, snidely.

“I don’t think you can technically still call her that, can you?” Charlie said, without thinking.

Daryl turned around and punched him square in the face. Charlie flew back into the dirt and lay there stunned.

“How long you been waitin’ to do that, Dixon?” Charlie laughed.

“A long fuckin’ time, asshole. You had it comin’ ya’ know?” Daryl said to him with an outreached hand.

Charlie grabbed his hand and Daryl helped him up. “Yeah, I know.” Charlie laughed. “Fuck, you hit hard.”

“I was holdin’ back, fuck head.” Daryl told him.

“Lucky me.” Charlie said. “Fuck, my nose is bleeding.” Amber handed him a tissue and Charlie used it to try and stop the bleeding. You want help finding her?”

“No, just go back to Rick’s and wait ta’ see if she comes back there.” Daryl started limping toward his truck when he saw Crystal, Cheyenne and Amy still standing there laughing. Without a second thought, Daryl charged Crystal, she thought he was going to hit her or knock her down, but he came to a stop when he got a few inches away from her face. His face was red and the veins in his neck looked like they were going blow. He started yelling through gritted teeth spitting on her with every word.

“You fucking bitch, yer gonna’ pay for this, bitch. Yer gonna’ regret the day ya’ ever met me.” He yelled, while pointing his finger in her face.

“God, Daryl. Calm down, I’ll talk to her for you.” She laughed.

“Don’t ya’ fuckin’ go near her. Ya’ stay the fuck away from her and stay the fuck away with me.” She reached out and tried to take his hand. “Don’t ya’ touch me, don’t ever fuckin’ touch me, ya’ fuckin’ bitch. I can’t believe ya’ did this to me. Fuck! Yer gonna’ pay for this, I’m gonna’ make you pay. Get ready cuz, I’m comin’ for ya’. You wanna’ mess with my life, I’m gonna’ mess with yer life. Yer fucked.” He kept pacing back and forth, kicking up dirt with each step.

“Gee, what are ya’ gonna’ do, ignore me and call me names? Congratulations, you’ve been doin’ that for seven years.” Crystal said.

“Oh, no! I got somethin’ real good in store for ya’. If I can’t fix this, if she don’t come back ta’ me, yer life is fucked and I’m gonna’ enjoy doin’ it too.” Daryl yelled even louder.

“What can you do, asshole. Why are you so mean ta’ me? What’s that little goody, goody bitch got that I don’t got?” Crystal demanded.

“What’s she got? Me, that’s what! You will never have me, I will never, ever, ever touch you again, ya’ fuckin’ slut.” Daryl told her.

Crystal went to slap him, but he blocked her hand and laughed.

“Oh, no! Once is enough. Bein’ with ya’ that night, is the biggest regret in my whole fuckin’ life. I was fucked up, so fucked up, I didn’t know what I was doin’. I was wasted and I thought she’d run off with Jax, I wanted ta’ get even. I woulda’ been with anyone, ya’ just happened ta’ be there. I am so fuckin’ glad my dick didn’t work that night. I’d have ta’ cut it off. If I hadda’ fucked ya’, I would kill myself. The day I met ya’ was the worst day of my life. Yer gonna’ pay, bitch.” Daryl hollered and then started to walk to his truck.

“There ain’t nothin’ you can do ta’ me that ain’t already been done, Dixon? Good luck, fuck head.” She yelled after him.

Daryl turned and came stomping back. “Ohhh, there’s something.” He got very calm and smiled and evil smile. “Whatta’ ya’ think Bobby Ray would say if I told him he ain’t yer baby’s daddy?”

Crystal’s eyes got big and she looked like she was going to cry, but instead she mustered up some courage. “You don’t know what yer talkin’ about. Bobby Ray is too my baby’s daddy. You don’t know shit.”

“I know ya’ been collectin’ child support from him for two years. I can’t wait ta’ see his face when I tell him, ya’ been fuckin’ him over all this time. I can’t wait ta’ see yer face, when the marshal comes to yer house with a court order, ordering ya’ to pay him back every dime, ya’ milked him for. Whatta’ ya’ think about that? Still say there’s nothin’ that ain’t already been done.”

“You don’t know nothin’, Daryl.” She cried.

“I do know somethin’. I know that Dwight is the real daddy. But, ya’ couldn’t get no child support outta’ him, cuz he don’t work a regular job, they can’t exactly count his drug money. So, ya’ set yer sights on poor old Bobby Ray, he’s a decent dude, good job, his only fault was gettin’ mixed up with you. Ya’ see, I was at the station when they brought Dwight in on a concealed weapons charge. He was gettin’ processed and he was tellin’ everybody down there that he was his real daddy. He said, the kid even had his hands and feet, he was braggin’ about how he got outta’ payin’ ya’ and that you dooped some other guy into thinkin’ he got you pregnant.”

Crystal started crying. “I’m sorry, Daryl. I didn’t know she was standin’ there. I didn’t mean for this ta’ happen. I swear. I’ll talk to her, I’ll fix it. I promise. Please don’t say anything to Bobby Ray. Please!”

“Un uhh! It’s too late now, baby. Ya’ poked the bear, bitch. Now yer gonna’ see what happens.” Daryl yelled and started towards his truck again.

“You don’t have to be such a dick, Daryl.” Cheyenne called after him.

Daryl stopped and turned around. “Ya’ want some of this, Cheyenne? I got shit on you too.”

“Bullshit!” Cheyenne said.

“Ya’ willin’ ta risk it?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Whatever, Daryl. Just go.” Cheyenne told him. Then she put her arm around a crying Crystal and started walking her towards their car.

Daryl laughed and headed to his truck. People were starting to leave, so it took Daryl 15 minutes to get out of the parking lot. When he was finally out on the road, he floored and headed to Rick’s first. She wasn’t there, so he waited for a half hour and then left. He tried calling Jax, but he wasn’t picking up. He couldn’t call Isabella, because she’d left her phone in the truck. So, he just kept redialing Jax. He drove by Jax’s shop, he had an apartment about the garage, but they weren’t there. He didn’t know where to look next. He drove through town, checking restaurant and fast food parking lots, but they were nowhere to be found. He started toward his house, hoping that maybe she’d gone there. It was a long shot, but he had to check. It was all starting to hit Daryl, the reality of the situation, slapped him right in the face. His heart was hurting so bad, he could barely breath. His stomach was a mess, he quickly pulled over onto the side of the road, got out of the truck and threw up in front right in the headlights. He threw up several times and then he started crying and fell down on his butt in the grass. He just sat there in the headlights and bawled. He was a wreck, he had to find her, he had to explain, he had get her back. Suddenly, he heard his phone begin to ring. He jumped up and ran for truck.

Isabella held on to Jax for dear life. Her arms were wrapped around his waist tight and she had her head laying on his back. She was terrified. She’d never gotten to ride with Daryl because he was still working on his bike and he really had no time to do that because he was always with her, so this was Isabella’s first time ever on a motorcycle and she was scared out of her mind. Jax flew down highway 31, there was hardly any traffic on the quiet country road, Isabella didn’t know where he was headed, but she hoped he’d get there fast. Finally, they came to an all-night coffee shop called, Mac’s. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. She jumped off and he just sat there looking at her. He gave a closed mouthed sweet smile and she completely broke down crying. He got off the bike and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his leather vest. When she finally settled down, they went inside to get some coffee and talk. The place was completely empty except for one man sitting at the counter. They got a booth by the front windows, sat down and ordered coffee.

Jax told her to tell him what happened, even though he already knew. She started crying again and explained the whole thing. He sat quietly and listened to her and the whole time she was talking, he was thinking, ‘Same old Daryl, always fuckin’ things up!’ The guy at the end of the counter kept looking over at them. Jax noticed and he was getting annoyed. He thought maybe the guy was listening to them talk, but he was out of earshot.

“I just can’t believe he lied. He had so many opportunities to tell me what happened and the thing is, he was always talking horrible about her. He called her names and said mean things. He told me that I didn’t have anything to worry about with her, so I shouldn’t be jealous. He said, he hated her. Do you think he’s in love with her, maybe she dumped him and he was saying those things about her because he’s hurt?” Isabella asked.

Jax laughed. “No! He ain’t in love with her. He hates that bitch and that’s what she is, she’s a bitch. That night, at the dance, he was fucked up. Ya’ don’t know Daryl when he’s drinkin’ whisky. It’s poison to him. So, that along with the thought of you and me together was a lethal combination. Daryl acts out when he’s hurt. He thinks getting’ even will make him feel better, but it never does. He just ends up fuckin’ shit up even worse.” Jax explained.

“So, you knew what happened? Did he tell you?” She asked.

“No, Crystal told her sister and her sister told me. Trust me, Isabella, if he hadn’t a been fucked up the way he was, he wouldn’ta’ gone near that bitch. He mustta’ been really fucked up in the head in order for him ta’ even think about bein’ with her. He mustta’ felt desperate, cuz he was hurtin’ so bad. I mean, he thought you ran off with me. Someone told him you was givin’ me a blow job in the barn.” He laughed. “If you think about it, he did that shit, because he loves ya’”

“Oh, give me a break! Why do men always say stuff like that. So, if he did it for that reason, I should take it as a compliment? Is that it?” She scoffed. “I’m not stupid and I’m not buying that BS!”

Jax laughed. “Well, I thought I’d try. Ya’ know, a lot of girls woulda’ fell for that shit. Yer pretty smart.”

“I may be naïve in some ways, but I know that’s typical ‘guy logic’. If he had of told me what happened, I would’ve been crushed and angry, but I do believe I could have gotten past it, given the circumstances. It’s just that it was with her, of all people, her. He spent so much time and energy disrespecting her and telling me I had nothing to worry about, that there had never been anything between them and the whole time, he was lying. He had so many opportunities to come clean and he played me. I trusted him and he played me. God! I even told him that if there was anything he had to tell me, that he could and I wouldn’t get angry or pass judgement on him. I just don’t understand. I hate him. I never want to see him again. I wish I never met him. God, I love him so much!”

“I hope ya’ understand that there was never anything between them. I think she gave him a … well, ya’ know, but that was it. He really couldn’t stand her and she was always followin’ him around and tellin’ him she loved him. She wouldn’t leave him alone and that was back then, I’m sure it only got worse, since we stopped bein’ friends. She was there that night and he knew she was a sure thing, he just wanted to get even with ya’, but he didn’t wanna’ work for it. Ya’ get me?” Jax explained.

“I get it, I really do. I just can’t get past the lying. He didn’t trust me enough to know that I would try to understand, that I was capable of forgiving him. He let that bitch disrespect me. I don’t know, I’m just so hurt. I’m devastated, about it all. Him being with someone else before he was even with me, lying and not knowing me well enough to know that I would try to understand. He broke my heart and I feel like, nothing was real, that it was all just a big show. How can I trust that anything that he said or did was sincere?” Isabella said, then she started crying again.

The guy at the counter was still staring over their way and Jax was getting pissed. “Hey, whatta’ ya’ lookin’ at? Enjoying the show? Ain’t ya’ got nothin’ else ta’ do besides ogle us? Fuck, dude. Look away!” He hollered down to the guy.

The man nodded his head and waved his hand, like he was sorry, then turned away. Jax laughed and shook his head. “What a dumb fuck.” He said.

“I thought that I had Daryl figured out. It makes me question my abilities, I mean what did I go to school for? I was totally fooled.”

“First of all, ya’ weren’t fooled. He loves ya’ and I seriously doubt that he was playin’ ya’ the whole time. Second of all, yer in college?” Jax asked curiously.

“I went and I graduated. You didn’t know that?” Isabella asked back.

“Nope, how would I?” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “I thought ya’ was only 19?”

“I am. I graduated from high school when I was 15. I graduated from Columbia University in May. I’m only down here for the summer. I go back to New York in September to get my master’s degree.”

Jax’s mouth fell open, he was floored. “What the fuck? How come I didn’t know that? I’m impressed. What’d ya’ study?” Jax asked.

Isabella told Jax what she studied and what she planned to do with her education. She was still crying, but it was taking her mind off Daryl and Jax knew this. He asked her if Daryl was a case study. He wondered why she was someone from a totally different background and social status. She thought that was hilarious. She told him about her childhood and some of the things she’d been through, without getting to personal. He was really surprised. He asked her if she was planning to see Daryl after the summer was over and she told him absolutely. Isabella told him about her’s and Daryl’s plans for the holidays. Jax told her a little bit about himself, but Isabella was already getting a read on him. He was much different than he appeared to be. Most people would probably judge him by his looks, but he seemed much more that. Jax asked her a lot of questions about college and her field of study, she knew what he was going to ask next.

“So, whatta’ ya’ think about me? I mean, what kind of guy do ya’ think I am, judging by the few times we seen each other?”

Isabella laughed through her tears. “How did I know you were going to ask that?”

“Am I that transparent?” He laughed,

“Actually, you’re not. You really want to know what I think about you?” Isabella asked.

“Yep! Give it ta’ me straight.” He told her.

“Well, I think there’s more to you than a leather vest and a Harley. I think people probably judge you on that and assume certain things about you, but I think it’s a mask, I think you’re trying to hide who you really are. I mean you are who you really are, you don’t care what people think about you, but there’s so much more than what people see. I think you’re very street smart, but I am pretty sure, you’re book smart too, even though you’ve had no formal education. I’d bet you probably know a little about a lot of things and I’d also bet that you learned those things from reading. You’re easy going, friendly and generally a good guy, but you like for people to see you in a different light. You want to hide the fact that you are smart, not because you’re self-conscience, but because you enjoy being able to observe people, you know who’s real and who’s full of crap, knowing what you know is entertaining to you, because they think they’ve got you fooled. I think you’re above anything petty, you hate game players and you always say what you mean, only you say it with tact. You’re indifferent to a lot of things, not because you don’t care, but because you don’t like for things to be too heavy. You’re a live and let live kinda’ guy. You’re good natured and have a way with words, some could also call it bullcrap, and because of your nature, you have a lot of friends and get a lot of women. You don’t take anything, especially yourself too seriously. You’re unique and I think I’m going to like being your friend. Well, was I close?”

“Damn, girl! I kinda’ feel self-conscience around you now. Ya’ got all that from the few times we’ve been together?” Jax asked.

“Yes, you’re interesting, so I paid extra attention. Oh, I am guessing you’ve never really been in love before, even with your ex-fiancé. You find love arbitrary and it’s not something you need to be happy, but even though you have that outlook on love, a lot of people love you.”

“Yer good, yer real good. I’m gonna’ have ta’ put up a front around ya’, can’t have ya’ analyzing me and shit. Ya’ know?” He laughed.

While they’d been talking, the guy at the end of the counter had gotten up and walked outside to make a phone call. Isabella thanked Jax for taking her mind off Daryl for at least a little while. She was glad for the distraction.

Daryl grabbed his phone, he was hoping it was Isabella, but he didn’t recognize the number. He picked it up and said, ‘Hello”.

“Is this Daryl? Daryl Dixon?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“This is Martin, Martin Langley from the bar.” Martin said.

“Oh, yeah. Look I can’t talk right now… “

“Well, I got something you might be interested in. Are you still with that girl, you were at the bar with the other night?” He asked Daryl.

“Yeah! Have ya’ seen her? Do ya’ know where she is?” Daryl said, excitedly.

“Uhh, yeah. I don’t’ know how to tell you this, but she’s with another guy. She’s with Jax Keller.” Martin informed him.

“No, it ain’t like that. Where are ya’? Is she ok, did she say somethin’ to ya’?” Daryl asked.

“Oh, well, she seems pretty upset, she’s been cryin’, but Jax has had his arms around her a lot. But, if you say it ain’t like that, then I guess you don’t care. I just thought I’d let you know she was with another guy.”

“No, no. I’m glad ya’ called. Where are ya’? Is she still there?”

“I’m at Mac’s coffee shop on Hwy 31. We’re the only three people here.” Martin explained.

“I’m on my way, I’m like 20 minutes away. Can ya’ keep ‘em there for me?” He asked.

“Uh… I don’t know. I guess I could try. You’d better hurry.” Martin told him.

“I’m on my way.” Daryl said and hung up.

The man came back into the diner and sat back down at the counter.

“So, what’s the plan beautiful? Ya’ wanna’ go home, ya’ wanna’ find Daryl, ya’ wanna’ run away with me? What’s it gonna’ be?” Jax asked Isabella.

Isabella laughed and wiped the tears from her face. “I don’t want to see Daryl, not for a long time, probably never again. He’s probably going crazy looking for us. I hope he is, I hope he’s riddled with anxiety, I hope he’s totally going nuts” She laughed sadly.

“Ya’ wanna’ go home? I’ll stay with ya’ if ya’ want. I mean if ya’ don’t wanna’ face Daryl alone. I won’t get in the middle of anything, but I can mediate.” Jax told her.

“I don’t want to go home. I wish Rick were here. I know you probably have plans and I’m sorry I’ve kept you for so long. I guess you can take me home, I have no other choice.”

“I ain’t got plans. I’m yers for the night. I’d take ya’ ta’ my apartment, but yer boyfriend’ll probably look for ya’ there. I can take ya’ ta’ my fishing cabin slash shack. It ain’t fancy or nothin’. I just bought it, so I ain’t been able to fix up yet, but it’s got a brand new mattress, so if ya’ wanna’ go ta’ sleep or somethin’, ya’ can. Ya’ wanna’ go there?”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Isabella asked.

“Nah, it’ll be great. We can make popcorn, braid each other’s hair and tell our deepest, darkest secrets.” He laughed.

Isabella giggled. “Ok, that sounds great, but I’m not that good at braiding, I just want you to know that up front.”

“I’ll teach ya’.” Jax laughed and got out of the booth. “C’mon.” He said, holding out his hand for hers.

The man at the counter didn’t know what to do. As, they walked past. He turned and asked Jax if he knew him from somewhere. He was trying to kill time with random conversation. Jax looked at him like he was crazy and told him ‘no’. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he had to let them leave. Isabella and Jax went outside. Jax took a long sleeve t-shirt out of one of his saddle bags and gave it to Isabella, she put it on and then climbed on the back of his bike. He started it and they took off going the opposite direction from town. Two minutes later, Daryl screeched into the parking lot. He didn’t see Jax’s bike and his heart dropped. He pulled in and parked and the guy came out and told him he couldn’t stall them.

“Do ya’ know where they went? Were they headed back ta’ town?” Daryl asked him.

“No, they went that way.” The man pointed up the Hwy. “He said, something about taking her to his fishing cabin. He didn’t say where it was.”

“Fishing cabin? Fuck! They went that way?” Daryl asked pointing in the same direction he had.

“Yeah, that way. Sorry, I couldn’t help you more. She seemed real upset. She was crying a lot. He seemed to be taking care of her, if that helps.” The man told him.

“Thanks. If ya’ see ‘em again, can ya’ call me?” Daryl asked.

“No problem.” He said and walked back into the restaurant.

Daryl wanted to cry again. He had been so close, he had barely missed her by just a few minutes and now she was off God knows where, doing God knows what with Jax. He got into his truck and pulled out on to the Hwy traveling in the same direction as they had gone.


	52. I Thought I knew Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella learns a lot about Daryl from Jax and then Daryl and Isabella have a knock down, drag out fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sad for me to write, I hope you like it though. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

Jax’s motorcycle roared down Hwy 31 for about 15 miles, until they came to a small dirt road, then they followed that for another 2 or 3. They went over an old wooden bridge that crossed a small flowing river. Then they drove along the river for about a mile and finally came to a very small cabin that was set back amongst the trees. Jax pulled up and turned off the engine, then let Isabella get off before he did. She was afraid being out in the woods like that at night. It wasn’t like camping, it was foreign and unknown and of course, Daryl wasn’t there to protect her. She had to get used to that, she thought. Jax walked up onto the old rickety porch and unlocked the door.

“C’mon in. Remember it ain’t fancy, but it’ll do.” He said to her.

Isabella walked in after Jax and looked around. It was very small, but it was quaint. It had a lot of possibilities and sure enough, there was a brand-new mattress and box springs laying in the middle of the main room. There was a tiny kitchen and a small bathroom in the back. Off to the side there was a sliding glass door that led out to a small deck with chairs on it. There were boxes of stuff everywhere and piles of books stacked up along the walls. She knew it, he read. She started looking over the books and couldn’t believe some of the ones he had.

“You’ve read _these_ books?” She asked surprised.

“Yeah, most of ‘em. Why?” Jax asked.

“Well, these are all classics. I mean, I just knew you read, but I never imagined you would have read all these. _No_ , I can’t say I’m surprised. You seem very well read and it appears you are. Oh, my gosh, you’ve read Les Miserable?” She asked.

“Fuck no! Some girl I was datin’ gave it to me. It was her favorite movie and she was always talkin’ about it. So, she wanted me ta’ read it. I took a look at it, but that shit’s hard to read. Plus, I ain’t no chick, that’s a chick book. The only reason I tried ta’ read it is cuz that girl had a nice set a… well, ya’ know what I mean?” He laughed.

“I read it, but I read it in French. It’s great, but you’re right, it’s a difficult read.” She said, then she picked up another book. “You’ve read the Communist Manifesto?” She laughed.

“Yeah, I ain’t a communist, but I think it’s important to know what other types of government are up to. Ya’ read French?”

Isabella put the book down and turned to Jax. “Yes, I speak it, I speak Italian and Spanish too. Oh, my gosh. This is my favorite book of all time.” She squealed, as she reached down and grabbed an old worn out paperback.

“What is it?” Jax asked, trying to see it. “Ya’ speak four languages?”

“Yes, and it’s “The Catcher in the Rye.” It’s my very favorite. I’ve read it a million times.” She told him, excitedly.

“Oh yeah, I like that one too. I can totally see ya’ likin’ that book. Innocence lost to adult hypocrisy. Yep, it was a good book.” Jax said.

She was impressed with insight into the book. She put it down and then out of the blue, she started crying again. She plopped down on the mattress and buried her head in her hands. Jax came over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

“I miss Daryl.” She cried.

“I know. Ya’ want me ta’ call him. He could come get ya’ and you can talk about shit.” He asked her.

“No, I don’t want you to call him. I hate his guts.” She said angrily. “I’m sorry if I seem unstable. I just really love him a lot. God, I hate him.” She sobbed.

 Jax was laughing and patting her on the back, trying to console her. “Ya’ want somethin’ ta’ drink? I got beer and root beer.”

Isabella giggled. “You have root beer? That’s so cute.”

“Well, cute _is_ my middle name, ya’ know?” Jax said trying to act serious.

She looked up at him with an appreciative smile. “I’ll have a root beer, please.”

“One root beer comin’ up!” Jax said as he walked into the tiny little kitchen. Isabella peeked around the corner. He didn’t have a regular sized refrigerator, it was a mini fridge, slightly bigger than the ones you find in hotel rooms. Jax popped the cap off the bottle and handed her the root beer.

“Thank you!” She had stopped crying and was looking at books again.

“Anytime. So, do ya’ feel better?” He asked her.

“Yee…s!” She bawled and started to cry again. “Tell me about Daryl.” She blubbered. “Tell me about him growing up. What was he like?”

Jax scratched his head. “Well… ya’ know about his daddy right?”

Isabella nodded her head ‘yes’.

Well… well, like whatta’ ya’ wanna’ hear? How fucked up his life was? How his daddy beat him bloody every chance he got? How it fucked up his head so bad, that he’s still gettin’ himself in trouble because of it? There ain’t a lot of happy stories about Daryl, Bella. He had it hard when he was kid. He let it affect him. Old Daryl don’t let go of nothin’, he carries it with him wherever he goes, probably will for life.”

“Why do you think he’s that way?” Isabella asked. “Daryl said, you had it hard too, but it seems like you’re very well adjusted. Why do you think Daryl isn’t?”

Jax was leaning up against the wall with his leg crossed over the other one. “You tell me college girl.” Jax laughed. “No, I was just kiddin’. I don’t know, maybe it’s cuz that’s all he knows. Daryl’s funny. He’s a big ole tough son of a bitch, that likes fightin’ and shit, but he’s got a big heart too. He don’t want people knowin’ that about him, he thinks that if you show emotion or sensitivity that means yer weak and if yer weak, yer vulnerable and if yer vulnerable yer gonna’ get hurt. He never let anyone in when we were kids. Just me and now I guess it’s the Sheriff, Rick. Daryl fell apart there for a little bit, right there after we went our separate ways, but since that Sheriff came into his life, he’s really straightened himself out. In some ways, anyway.”

“He shows his vulnerability to me.” Isabella said, wiping the tears out of her bloodshot eyes.

“I guessed that. I ain’t never seen him jealous before _and_ I ain’t never seen him try and chase someone down, unless he was gonna’ kick their ass, that is. Ya’ don’t know how fuckin’ weird it is to see him grocery shopping _and_ with a girl, no less. That ain’t the Daryl I knew. I guess ya’ had a big effect on him. Ya’ changed him, for the better, I mean.”

“Apparently not enough if he’s still being deceitful.” Isabella pointed out. “Did he used to lie?”

“No, Daryl was the most straight forward guy I knew. I mean, he didn’t offer up his opinion, but if ya’ asked him somethin’, he’d give ya’ a straight answer. He was brutally honest, like, no tact. He wasn’t a bull shitter, what he said, was honest and it was gospel. This whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing is new to him. He never formed relationships with no one, just me. He’s tryin’ ta’ figure shit out as he goes along, so he’s gonna’ fuck up. I ain’t sayin’ that what he did was right and you should forgive his ass, I just think that it’s not exactly an accurate picture of who he is. Ya’ know? He’s a good guy, but whisky is his kryptonite. It always has been, he does shit that he would never do, if he were sober or just drinkin’ beer.” Jax explained.

“Was he drinking whisky when he was with your… well, you know. Was he drunk on that when it happened?” She asked.

Jax rubbed his head and then smiled. “Yeah, he was.”

“Did _you_ forgive him? I _don’t_ think so. So, _why_ should I?” She asked, bitterly.

“It wasn’t _me_ that ended the friendship.” Jax told her.

“What do you mean? I thought that… “

“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong. It definitely changed some things, but it was him that pulled away. I think he felt so guilty and low about himself, that each time he saw me, he’d have ta’ face it all over again. He couldn’t look me in the eye. He still can’t. I hit him and then we fought, but after it was over, I was ready to move on. I figured he did me a favor. I mean, if the bitch was gonna’ fuck my best friend the night before we were gettin’ married, then that ain’t exactly the kinda’ girl I should be gettin’ hitched to. _He_ came ta’ me, he was the one that told me. He was so fucked up in the head over it. He went on a month long bender, then I heard he woke up behind the bar with his face all fucked up. I guess after that is when your boy Rick, came into the picture. We never really talked after we tried to kill each other. Endin’ our friendship the way he done, fucked up my head worse than him fuckin’ my girl.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that’s what happened. I always thought it was you that ended your friendship.” She told him.

“I ain’t sayin’ ya’ shouldn’t be pissed, cuz, ya’ should be, but just think about shit, before ya’ put the last nail in his coffin.”

“I’m confused. I’m really angry and really hurt, really hurt! Kind of like, devastated and this isn’t the first time this has happened. I’m not saying I don’t love him anymore, because I love him so much, so much I can’t stand it, but I hate him too, right now. I don’t think I can forgive him that easy. I think if he wants me to come back, he’s going to have to prove to me that he’s changed. God! I just can’t get past the fact that he was with _her_. He almost slept with _her_. _Her_! It makes me sick to my stomach, it makes me think of him differently. After everything he’s told me about her, the fact that he almost slept with her, grosses me out. I mean what kind of guy does that with a girl like that?”

“A lot! You don’t know much about guys do you?” Jax laughed.

“No, not really.” Isabella said and then she started to cry again. “I’m going to miss him so much, he always made me feel so safe and he was always so over protective of me. I acted annoyed, but secretly I liked it. He treated me like I was a fragile little flower, he told me he’d always take care of me and never let anyone or anything hurt me ever again. Then this. God! I hate him. Plus, he was the best sex I ever had. I’m definitely going to miss that.” She said, sadly.

Jax laughed hard, a full belly laugh. “Don’t ya’ mean the _only_ sex ya’ ever had?”

“Why would you say that?” Isabella asked defensively.

Jax continued to laugh. “He’s the only guy ya’ ever been with, right?”

“Is it that obvious?” She asked.

“Kinda’! But, that’s cool. Really! There ain’t too many girls like you left. Daryl’s a lucky prick.” Jax assured her.

“Well… it’s still the best!” She giggled through her tears.

“Let me ask you somethin’. What do ya’ see in him? I mean, he’s a good guy deep down, but he’s not exactly boyfriend material. What is it about his ass, you find so appealing?” Jax asked her curiously.

“He’s wonderful, he’s kind and gentle, he’s protective, he’s smart, talented, a hard worker. He’s thoughtful and a little romantic, at least he try’s to be. He can get a little gruff sometimes. He’s got a temper, not with me, but other people. He can be bossy and pessimistic sometimes, but he tries so hard to do the right thing and it always seems to blow up in his face. I don’t know, it’s just him. I can’t put it into words, there’s just something about him that draws me to him. It’s mystifying. I’m completely captivated by his very existence. I loved him the very first time I saw him and I knew I had to be with him. He deserves so much love and he deserves to be happy, he needs someone to take care of him and that was going to be me. But now… I don’t know.” She started to cry again.

Jax was surprised by what she said and how she described Daryl. He knew some of those things about him, the real him, but he never thought he’d show his true self to anyone, especially a girl. It just didn’t make sense though. They seemed so different from each other.

“Don’t get mad when I ask ya’ this, but I don’t get it. You could do so much better.” Jax told her.

“There is nothing better.” She cried. “I miss him!

Daryl was definitely a lucky guy, Jax thought. Lucky to have found someone who loves him, all of him, faults and everything.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Daryl, Isabella learned so much more than she imagined. She really got a hold on the kind of man he was and a lot of what Jax told her, explained a lot and answered a lot of questions she still had about him. In a way, she loved him even more, but she still couldn’t get past the fact that he’d cheated on her and that he cheated on her with Crystal. It made her sick. She had to think about things, she didn’t know what she wanted to do. The one thing she did know, was that she didn’t want to see him for a while. She thought that if she saw him, she’d either cave and run into his arms or explode and kill him. About 6:00 am, Isabella asked Jax to take her home. She climbed on his bike and they headed to Rick’s. She was so tired and completely emotionally drained. She just wanted to go home, take a bath and go to bed. She didn’t think about the fact that she’d be at Rick’s alone all day _and_ _that_ night. That was the least of her worries at the time.

Daryl had been sitting in his truck in Rick’s driveway most of the night and morning. He searched everywhere he could think of the night before and when he ran out of places to look he went to Rick’s. He sat there crying, chain smoking and drinking beer for hours. There was a pile of cigarette butts outside his door on the cement. If Rick saw that, he’d be pissed. Daryl didn’t care at that moment. All he cared about was seeing her again, he was worried sick and starting to wonder if something had happened between her and Jax, but deep in his heart he knew she wouldn’t do something like that and he believed Jax wouldn’t either. He just prayed he was right. The sun had just come up when Daryl heard the motorcycle coming up the hill. He wanted to jump out of the truck and start yelling asking where they’d been, then he thought he should grovel at her feet and beg her to forgive him and to please take him back. He figured that neither one of those options would go over very well. He decided to play it cool. So, he sat there in his front seat and waited for them to pull up next to him.

The bike came to a stop and then Isabella got off and thanked Jax for taking care of her, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He gave her his phone number and told her to call him if she ever wanted to hang out. She agreed. He called her Bella again. She liked that. She never once acknowledged Daryl was even there. Daryl just stood there watching them say ‘good-bye’, he felt like he was in the twilight zone. ‘What the fuck is going on?’ He asked himself. Isabella thanked Jax again and started toward the house. ‘She’s ignoring me.’ He thought. Daryl couldn’t take it anymore.

“Where the fuck have ya’ been. I was worried outta’ my fuckin’ mind. Where were ya’?” He yelled with a red angry face.

Isabella ignored him and kept walking.

“Hey, ya’ can’t even answer me? I was worried. Ya’ just disappeared. Rabbit, ain’t ya even’ gonna’ look at me?” He whined.

Isabella stopped walking and turned around. Daryl’s heart jumped. ‘She’s gonna’ talk ta’ me. Yay!’ He thought. But she just passed him by and told Jax, she’d forgotten to give him his t-shirt back. She started to take it off, but Jax told her to keep it. She smiled and thanked him and turned back toward the house, still not a glance at Daryl. Daryl was just dumbfounded, she wasn’t going to say anything to him? He kind of ran slowly toward her and grabbed her arm.

“Hey, can’t we just talk. I wanna’ explain. Just listen ta’ me for a minute.” Daryl pleaded.

Isabella yanked her arm away from his grasp and said. “Don’t touch me!” Still without looking at him.

Jax was watching all of this go down. He knew he should leave, but watching Daryl squirm was interesting. A whole new side of him, he’d never seen before. Isabella walked faster and Daryl stayed right on her heels, begging for her to talk to him. He tried to grab her again and she screamed at the top of her lungs. ‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’

It shocked him and he stopped and watched her disappear into the house. Then she came back out the door and took the key under the mat into the house with her. A clear message that she didn’t want him in the house. At least she was home, at least he knew where she was. That was the important thing. He thought, then he kind of charged at Jax.

“Where the fuck were ya’ last night? Who do ya’ think you are, takin’ off with my girl? What’d ya’ do all night? Did ya’ fuck her?” He yelled in Jax face.

Jax laughed and shook his head. “Whatta’ ya’ think, asshole? We just hung out at my cabin and talked about you all night. You been here all night?” He said calmly.

“Right! Ya’ fucked her didn’t ya’. I swear ta’ God, if ya’ did, I’m gonna’ kill you!” He hollered. He knew damn well that nothing happened between Jax and Isabella, but he wanted to yell at someone out of frustration, so Jax got to see Daryl go off.

“Ya’ know nothin’ happened. Yer just bein’ a dick, cuz she ignored ya’. I told ya’, we talked about you all night. For some reason, she loves ya’. I personally don’t get it, but hey, different strokes, ya’ know.” Jax said, being a smart ass.

“Did she say she still loves me? What’d ya’ guys talk about. Did ya’ tell her ta’ forgive me?” Daryl asked.

“Why the fuck would I do that? Ya’ fucked up, she’s pissed and hurt. Ya’ need ta’ let her cool down before ya’ try and talk to her. Trust me… “

Daryl cut him off quick. “Who the fuck do ya’ think yer talkin’ to? One night and yer a fuckin’ expert on _my_ girlfriend?” Daryl was so angry, he was practically jumping. Jax just rolled his eyes, which pissed Daryl off even more. “You just stay away from her, ya’ hear me? She ain’t gonna’ be callin’ ya’ neither. Why don’t ya’ go fuck yerself and let me handle this my way.”

“And what _is_ yer way, Daryl? Screamin’ and yellin’ and scarin’ her or worse, pissin’ her off even more? Good plan.” Jax told him.

“You better stay away from her. She’s mine! You can have any girl ya’ want, _she’s_ mine! Got it? So, just go! She don’t need ya’ takin’ care of her no more. Go on, go!”

Jax sat down on his bike and laughed. “I ain’t tryin’ ta’ take her away from ya’. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. You can tell me ta’ go fuck myself and leave, but yer gonna’ need me, if ya’ want a chance at gettin’ her back.” He said confidently.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that? Ya’ll are best friends now or somethin’?” Daryl said, sarcastically.

“She trusts me and I remind her of you, I can get her ta’ come back to ya’. She just needs a little time.” Jax told him.

“Oh, get the fuck outta’ here.” Daryl yelled. “I’m gonna’ kill that bitch, Crystal. This is all her fault. Fuckin’ bitch.

Jax laughed. “It ain’t her fault. She was just doin’ what she does. She didn’t make you try and fuck her that night and she didn’t make you lie. This was all you, buddy. Same old fuckin’ Daryl, no takin’ responsibility for yer fuck ups.”

“Fuck you! You don’t know what the fuck yer talkin’ about.” Daryl yelled at him. “Why don’t ya’ just leave, ya’ ain’t helpin’ nothin’.”

Jax started his bike and started to roll down the driveway. “Trust me, Dixon. Yer gonna’ need me. I’ll be seein’ ya’ soon. I’d let her be for a while, just go home and let her cool down. Good luck!” He hollered up to Daryl and then he rode away.

Daryl stood there confused, he didn’t know what to do next. Then he decided he was going inside, he was going to make her listen to him.

“Puh! I’m gonna’ need him? Give me a fuckin’ break.” He said out loud and then started up the walkway to the house. He had his own key, so he let himself in and started down the hall to her room, very quietly. Her door was open. He was afraid to say anything, he thought she might start yelling at him and not give him a chance to talk, but he just couldn’t stand there in the hallway, so he called her name. But, she didn’t answer. He walked into her bedroom and looked around, then he heard water running in the bathroom. She was taking a shower. So, he decided to sit on her bed and wait. The water turned off and she got out of the shower. It sounded like she was crying and that broke Daryl’s heart. She dried off, got dressed and walked out into her room. Daryl was sitting there looking at her.

“WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?” She shrieked. “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?”

“I have my own key. Rabbit,  I just wanna’ ta… “ He started.

“Get out, get the fuck out. NOW! I hate you and I don’t want to see your stupid face! So, get out!” Isabella yelled, pointing at the door. “GET OUT!”

“Calm down! I just wanna’ talk and I ain’t leavin’ ‘till ya’ hear me out. Just listen ta’ me and then I’ll leave. Ok?” Daryl pleaded.

Isabella looked around for something to throw. She grabbed one of her sneakers and threw it across the room at Daryl. It hit him in the back. He got off the bed immediately.

Fuck! That hurt!” He yelled.

She picked up a hard-back book that she had been reading and chucked that at him, but it missed. Then she grabbed her other sneaker and chucked that at him, after that she grabbed everything could find and threw them at him. He was ducking every which way and she accomplished what she wanted. She had back him out of her room. He kept yelling for her to stop, telling her he just wanted to talk.

He stood out in the hallway looking into her room. She walked quickly to the door and tried to slam it shut, but Daryl stopped her. Which pissed her off even more.

“Just talk ta’ me! Please! Let me tell ya’ what happened. I was with her, but I was thinking about you. I said, yer name. Just let me… “

He didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence, because Isabella’s hand came slapping across his face.

“You asshole! Don’t give me the whole “I was thinking of you.” speech. I’m not fucking stupid”

Daryl stood there rubbing his face. “Why’d ya’ do that?” He asked like he was hurt.

“Would you rather me kick you in the balls again? Because I will!” She said calmly and then stepped towards him.

He backed up fast. “NO! No, not again!” He said, covering his crotch with his hands.

“I hate you, Daryl! I don’t want to see you for a long time. I know we’ll have to see each other sometimes, but when we do, don’t talk to me or look at me, because I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” She screamed and then she slammed the door and locked it.

“Go away, you lying mother fucker.” She hollered through the door.

“Why are ya’ talkin’ like that? It don’t sound right, commin’ from you.” Daryl said through the door.

“Va te faire foutre! Va te fraire enculer! Connard! T’eud!s un sala!” She screeched.

“What the fuck does that mean?” He questioned.

“Carongna! Fanculo! Fottiti. Piglianculo! Testa di cazzo!” She answered.

“That ain’t fare, I can’t understand ya’, just talk ta’ me in English, please!” He begged.

“Ok! Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch, asshole, dick head, mother fucker!”

“Are ya’ through?” He asked her.

“NO, FUCK FACE!” She answered.

“Fuck face? I’ll haveta’ remember that one. Now, are ya’ done?” He asked again.

“What do you want from me? Why can’t you just leave me alone. It’s over! We’re over, Daryl. Just go!” She said through the tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t cry, please. Let me in so, I can hug ya’. Open the door, please.” He said, knocking on the door. “We’re not over! Don’t say that, cuz we ain’t.” He started to cry. “We can’t be, because I love ya’, rabbit. I do, I love ya’. We can’t be over, please forgive me, please!”

Isabella opened the door violently. The doorknob went through the sheet rock. “Don’t you say that! You don’t get to say that to me! Not now, not after you did what you did. Don’t ever say that to me again.” She sobbed. Daryl stood there crying, trying to reach out for her and she kept slapping his hands away. “I hate you! You broke my heart! Why her, why her? Has this been going on the time? Is her kid yours?” She bellowed.

“No! I hate that bitch! There was nothin’ goin’ on. I’m sorry I hurt ya’, I hate myself for hurtin’ ya’. Please stop cryin’, please!” He stepped toward her again, but this time she didn’t back away or slap at his hands.

She let him come to her and wrap his arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably, her face nuzzled into his chest. She never wrapped her arms around him, though. She was just stiff. She wanted so badly to jump into his arms. She loved the way he smelled. Like cigarettes, beer and sweat! She loved that!

“I love ya’, rabbit! I do! Please let me come back. Please forgive me.” He pleaded.

She stepped back from him and looked him in the eyes and said. “I need time. Right now, I can barely look at you. Can you just leave me alone? Please! As of right now, it’s over!”

Daryl sobbed. “Don’t say that! It ain’t over, it can’t be, because I love ya’, I need ya. I do, I need ya’ in my life.” Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet bag and handed it to her. “I got ya’ this. Go on, look at it.”

“What is it?” She asked angrily. “Unless it’s your balls, I don’t want it.” Isabella opened the bag and pulled out the bracelet with the tiny linking hearts. She started bawling again. “When did you get this? This is the one I wanted.”

“I know. Mr. Hopper told me after ya’ went outside. I went back and bought it. Do ya’ like it?” He whimpered.

“Yes, but this doesn’t change anything. Daryl, I need to go to sleep. I’m this close to taking a pill.” She said, holding her fingers about an inch apart. “It would be best for you, to go. I need time. Please.” She explained. “I love the bracelet, Daryl. Thank you, but it doesn’t change things.”

Daryl wiped away the tears on his face with the back of his hand. “Ok, I’ll go! But, I ain’t givin’ up. I love ya’ and I ain’t givin’ up. If ya’ need me for anything, you can call me and I’ll be here in New York minute. I put yer phone on the kitchen counter.”

That made Isabella muster up a half smile. She thought it was sweet for him to say, New York minute.

“Good-bye, Daryl,” She cried.

“Bye, rabbit!” Then he turned and walked down the hallway and out the front door.

Isabella broke down and bawled. She climbed up on the bed, grabbed her stuffed monkey and curled up in the fetal position. Daryl tried to back out of the driveway, with tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were blurry so, he stopped and told himself that it was going to ok, she just needs time, it’s not over. It can’t be!


	53. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella talks to Daryl for the first time in a week and she prepares for Rick's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to make note about something in the last chapter. I left notes at the end of that chapter, but if you'd already read it, you wouldn't have seen them. I had two versions of that chapter, which I do of all my chapters, anyway I accidently deleted the one I was going to use. There were several things that were different, like some dialog between Daryl and Isabella during their fight and some dialog between Jax and Daryl outside. None of it was really important. The main thing I wanted to let you know was that, Isabella did not keep the bracelet that Daryl tried to give her. She gave it back and told him that he couldn't buy her forgiveness. It's just important that you know that, so that in a future chapter, you're not confused when he tries to give her the bracelet again. That's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments at the end. Thank you for reading!!!

Isabella hadn’t seen Daryl in five days, six if you counted the morning they fought in her bedroom and she told him to leave. She’d spent that whole day in bed and half of the next, she only got up because Rick was coming home and she didn’t want to burden him with her problems. She was miserable, her heart ached and it called out for Daryl. He’d call her every day on his lunch hour, she wouldn’t answer, so he’d leave a sweet message and he’d tell her he loved her. She was annoyed with him calling, but she never deleted any of his messages and at night she would listen to them before she went to sleep. Because she wouldn’t answer his calls during the day he texted her two hearts every night and she looked forward to them every time. Charlie stayed the night there with Amber, so she didn’t have to be alone at night, they didn’t interact, but it was nice knowing someone was there. Rick came home and he was feeling a lot better. She didn’t tell him what had happened, because she didn’t want to upset him, but Charlie told him on Tuesday when he went back to work and he ended up getting upset anyway. He came home that night from work and they ended staying up all night talking about life, love, Daryl and Lori. They got to know each other on a more personal level and they were both better for it.

She spent every other night with Jax, just hanging out at his apartment, watching TV, talking about books, or discussing philosophy, but no matter what they did, they’d always end up talking about Daryl. When she wasn’t working around the house or hanging out with Jax, she’d go out with Charlie for driving lessons at Rick’s request. Rick told her that if she got her driver’s license, she could drive the Jeep Cherokee that she’d learned in. She was thrilled. She also managed to plan a surprise birthday party for Rick. She had to run a lot of errands for the party, like for the cake and decorations, food and of course she had to pick up the gun from the restorer’s shop. She had also ordered a surprise for Daryl the week before and it was in and ready to be picked up. Even though, they hadn’t talked in a week, she still wanted to give him the gift. She had Charlie and Jax run her around, so she could get everything done.

The party was the next night and everything had fallen into place. All she had to do is get Rick out of the house for a few hours and she was home free. She needed Chris and Charlie to help her at home, so she only had one choice. She had to swallow her pride and call Daryl to enlist him to help. His voice melted her heart, it was all she could do to stay serious and take care of business. He tried to talk to her, he asked her how she was, he told her he missed her he sounded so sweet and then his mood would change and he ask why she was spending so much time with Jax and if they were sleeping together. She’d tell him no, they just hung out and talked.

“Why? Why ya’ spendin’ so much time with him? You are sleepin’ together, ain’t ya’? Ain’t ya’? Just tell me the truth.” Daryl asked desperate for an answer.

“No, Daryl. I told you we’re just friends, we just watch TV and stuff, sometimes we get something to eat. I don’t see him every night. He’s seeing someone, he’s with her when I’m not.” She explained. “I didn’t call you to get the third degree and this isn’t a social call, I need your help with something, something for Rick and you’re the only one who can help me.

He totally ignored the stuff about Rick and decided to grill her a little bit more. “And that girl don’t get mad? Does she know he’s spendin’ time with ya’?” He asked.

“I don’t know, we really don’t talk about her.” Then she changed the subject. “Do you think you can help me? I need to get Rick out of the house tomorrow, so I can set up for his party. I need him gone for several hours and not come home until 7:30 or so.”

He ignored her again. “Ya’ don’t go to our places ta’ eat do ya’? I mean, like, Dairy Queen and the Chinese place, you don’t get Starbucks with _him_ , do ya’? Cuz, that would be fucked up if ya’ did. I’m just sayin’.” He told her.

“I’m just sayin’? Since when did you start saying that?” She asked him.

“I say it, I say it all the time. I guess ya’ just ain’t listenin’ to me. Did ya’ hear me about the food?”

“I was getting around to that. So, you’re telling me I can’t eat at certain places, because we went there together?”

“Yeah! That’s what I’m tellin’ ya’.” Daryl boldly said.

Isabella laughed outright. “You have no right to tell me where I can go and what I can eat and… “ She exhaled loudly. “… and besides I wouldn’t do that anyways. It would be weird.”

“Really? Ya’ swear?” He asked her.

“Yes, really. I’m changing the subject now. How was work? Are you glad to be back?” Isabella questioned.

There was a long silence and then Daryl said. “Why can’t we get back together? I miss ya’, I miss ya’ bad. I can’t eat or sleep or nothin’, cuz I’m always thinkin’ about ya’. Can I please come back?”

Isabella’s heart wrenched, she wanted to cry, she wanted to tell him ‘yes’. ‘Yes, come right now. I love you, I need you, I want you. Hurry up and come sweep me off my feet.’ But instead she said, “So, have you seen _her_ since that night? Where have you been getting gas?”

“No, I ain’t seen her. I get gas across town now. Why would you ask me that? Why would I see her?” Daryl asked sadly.

“Just wondering. Is that kid yours?” She knew it wasn’t, but she felt like being immature. “Well, is it? How many times have you slept with her? Did you have a relationship or was it just sex?” She spat out.

“What the fuck? No! That kid ain’t mine. I never slept with her, never. I told ya’ that 100 times and no, we didn’t have a relationship _or_ sex. So, are ya’ sure ya’ ain’t sleepin’ with Jax? Why are ya’ guys even friends? God, I hate that! Why do ya’ have to be friends with _him_? Why do ya’ have ta’ spend so much time with him? I don’t get it. Please tell me, so I understand. The thought of my rabbit, bein’ with someone else, well, it makes me wanna’ break shit! Shit, like his head.”

“Calm down Daryl. I told you nothing contentious is going on. We’re just friends and we’re friends because we have some stuff in common, plus… plus he reminds me of you in some ways. We talk about you a lot. I like that.” Then she got silent. “Daryl, I miss… So, did you get your air conditioner fixed?”

“What were ya’ gonna’ say? Were ya’ gonna’ say, ya’ missed me?” Daryl asked sweetly.

“No.” Isabella lied quietly.

“Yes ya’ were. Ya’ want me ta’ come over? I’ll come over and we can talk.” He said optimistically.

“No. We’re talking now. I don’t want you to come over.” She really did, she wanted to ask him how fast could he get there, but she tried to stick to her guns, even though it was breaking her heart. There’s nothing in the world she wanted more was to be wrapped up in his arms. “Let’s just talk on the phone and see how things go, ok? I mean, I don’t even like you very much right now.”

You could hear Daryl sigh. “I know. But ya’ love me still, don’t ya’? Do ya’ still love me?”

“I should go now. I have a lot of things to do and I have to get up early in the morning. So, then you’ll be able to take Rick somewhere for a few hours, while I set things up? I’m going to have everyone park across the street in that vacant lot. It’s surrounded by trees and it’ll be dark, so he won’t see them.”

“Why do ya’ have ta’ get up early in the mornin’? Ya’ doin’ somethin’?”

There was a long silence. “Um… well, me and Jax are going to the flea market.” She said, cringing.

Daryl exploded. “What the fuck? That’s our place. I can’t believe yer doin’ this to me. Why ya’ doin’ this? You hate me don’t ya’, ya’ wanna’ hurt me. What the fuck?”

“Calm down, Daryl. I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m not doing anything wrong. We’re just going to look around.” She explained.

It almost sounded like Daryl started to cry, but his voice was just a little shaky. “Fuck! I can’t believe yer fuckin’ doin’ this ta’ me. Are ya’ tryin’ ta’ kill me? Cuz, if ya’ are, yer doin’ a pretty good job. I gotta’ go. I love ya’, if ya’ even care.” He said sadly and hung up.

Then her phone rang and it was him. “What?” She answered.

“I’m sorry. I just thought that was our place. Are ya’ gonna’ eat food there too? Our desserts and stuff?”

“No! Of course, not. Daryl, I’m not trying to hurt you. I don’t want revenge on you. What I really want, is to go back in time and change everything. I should have never asked you to take me to that dance.”

“It ain’t yer fault, rabbit. Yer not the one that needs ta’ change history. Ya’ didn’t do nothin’ wrong. I wish I never drank that whisky, I wish I was the kinda’ man you deserve instead some fucked up loser.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not a f-ed up loser and you’re a good man. You just made a bad decision. A very bad decision.” Isabella started to cry. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth after it happened. I would’ve been upset and hurt, but I would have understood your motives, we could have worked through it, but you lied. You lied, you made a fool out of me and you broke my heart. Why did you have to be with _her_? Why _her_? I don’t understand.” She choked out through her sobs.

Daryl felt like shit. “I know I hurt ya’ and I’d do anything ta’ take that back, I’d do anything ta’ take that whole night back. We can still work through it, rabbit.” Daryl started to cry. “I know we can, if ya’ just would give us another chance. I don’t know why it was her. She was just there, I wasn’t thinkin’ straight. I really don’t remember everything. I swear, I ain’t lyin’. I ain’t ever gonna’ lie to ya’ again. Can I come over?” He whimpered.

“No, we should hang up. Will you help me with Rick?” Isabella asked as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

“Yes! I’m takin’ him to the Hunter’s Extravaganza and Gun Show in Atlanta. I already planned it. I hope ya’ have a shitty time tomorra’ and I hope you feel really guilty.” Daryl said, like a spoiled baby.

“I’m sure I will, Daryl. I’m going to go, I love you. Uh… I mean… I didn’t mean that. I didn’t not mean that either. I just… well, I should go. Goodnight, I hope you sleep well.”

“I’d sleep better if you were with me. I love ya’ too and I _do_ mean it. Goodnight, rabbit.” And he hung up the phone.

Isabella cried her eyes out that night. She wondered if her broken heart would ever heal. She wanted to be with Daryl more than anything, but he had hurt her so bad, she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him yet. So, she cried herself to sleep every night, she cried in the shower and she cried when she was alone in the houses during the day. Daryl couldn’t eat or sleep and he could hardly breath, because he missed her so bad. It took all he had not to get a bottle of whisky to drink himself into a stupor and drown his sorrows. Ironic, he would think, whisky was what got him into this mess and here he was wanting it to erase the thoughts of what he’d done. The things he’d done because of the whisky in the first place. ‘I’m so fuckin’ pathetic’. He said, to himself.

Isabella was looking through her bags for the studded belt she’d gotten three tents ago. She was waiting for Jax, he was looking at belt buckles and so, she decided to go on to the next tent. She found the belt and pulled it out to look at it.

Suddenly, she hears, “Where the fuck in Jax? Whatta ya’ doin’ out here by yerself? Why ain’t he keepin’ an eye on ya’.”

“Are you stalking me, Daryl?” Isabella asked angrily. She was angry because he’d followed her there, but at the same time her heart was racing, to see his beautiful face was just what she needed. She tried not to smile.

Daryl looked everywhere but it her eyes, he was guilty. “No! I needed socks.” He told her.

“You just got socks a couple of weeks ago.” Isabella reminded him.

Daryl completely ignored her statement and changed the subject back to her. “What I wanna’ know is, why in the fuckin’ hell are ya’ out here in the middle of the market alone. I told you ta’ always stay with me, right? Jax should… “

“Hey, Daryl. What’s up?” Jax said, walking out of the tent.

Daryl’s face got beet red and he started hollering at Jax. “Why’d ya’ let her come out here by herself? Why is she out here in the middle of the market without you keepin’ an eye on her. What the fuck is wrong with you, dick head!”

Jax’s eyes got big and he looked over at Isabella, who was trying to hide from all the people that were staring at them. “What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about? I was right in there.” He said, pointing to the tent he’d just walked out of.

“You gotta’ stay _with_ her! You should never let her come out here on her own, not even to the bathrooms.” Daryl said, strictly.

“I’m not a child, Daryl. I can take care of myself.” Isabella said, bravely.

“I’m talkin’ to Jax.” He said to Isabella and then turned back to Jax, who was still wondering what the hell was going on.

“What’s the problem, man? I was just in there and she was just right here.” Jax explained to Daryl.

“But she was plannin’ on goin’ to the next tent without ya’ and then maybe the next one.” He said to Jax and then he turned to Isabella. “Weren’t ya’? You were wandering off, weren’t ya?”

Isabella looked down at the ground and kicked her sneaker around in the dirt.

“Weren’t ya’?” Daryl asked again accusingly.

Isabella looked at Jax and then back at Daryl. “Yes. But… “ She started to say to Daryl when he cut her off.

“But, what? But, you knew where you was goin’? But, NOTHIN’!” He said to her and then started in on Jax again. “Ya’ gotta’ keep an eye on her all the time. You don’t let her come out here, unless she’s with you. She should stay in the same damn tent you’re in, she’ll try ta’ talk ya’ in ta’ lettin’ her go on alone, but she wanders off and then she gets lost. She see’s something pretty or shiny on down the way and she just has to go there. Ya’ gotta’ tell her ‘no’, ya’ gotta’ tell her ta’ wait for ya’.”

Jax laughed and then he scratched his chin. “Calm down, Daryl. I asked her to wait for me, right there.”

“My point exactly. You _asked_ her to wait right there.” Daryl pointed to the inside of the tent. “Did she wait _right there_?” He pointed back to the tent. “Noooo! She wandered off, didn’t she? You can’t **_ask_** her, ya’ need ta’ **_tell_** her! There’s… “

“EXCUSE ME? He better _not_ **_tell_** me anything _and_ he’s not you, Daryl and he’s not a babysitter, which apparently, I need, according to you.”

“There’s a lot of assholes out here that can hurt ya’.” A concerned Daryl told her.

“Jesus, Daryl! This is the King’s County Flea Market, not Mexico City. Nobody’s gonna’ snatch her up. Ya’ need ta’ calm the fuck down and you don’t have any say in what she does anyway. Yer broke up, remember?” Jax said, sarcastically.

Isabella cringed. She just knew he was going blow because of that remark.

Daryl was pissed, so he tried to be a little less crazy. “Yeah, I remember.” Isabella felt relieved. “Don’t mean I ain’t gonna’ worry about her.” He said solemnly looking at Isabella and then he smiled sweetly at her.

Isabella smiled back. “He was just concerned about me. He gets _passionate_ about things and sometimes he goes too far, but he was only looking out for me. I do wander off, that’s the truth.” She told Jax and then she smiled sweetly again at Daryl.

Jax watched their interaction and it perplexed him, but he could see how much in love they still were. Two minutes ago, Daryl was yelling red faced and now he was completely calm and all moony eyes looking at her and she was the same way. Jax didn’t recognize his old friend. He was changing. It was a good change.

“Oh, and I know it ain’t Mexico City, but they’re startin’ ta’ snatch ‘em up here in the US and they always go for young and beautiful girls. A girl in Savanah disappeared the other day, outta’ nowhere, poof, she was gone. They think that’s what happened to her. Plus, there’s just regular assholes out here too. Lookin’ at her and if they’re feelin’ real bold, they’d try ta’ touch her.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her a little better, ok?” Jax told Daryl.

“Ok! I gotta’ go I guess. See ya’ at Rick’s party.” Daryl told Isabella, then he smiled at her and walked off.

Two minutes later he walked up to and whispered in her ear. “Ya’ better not eat nothin’ here! I’m serious!” and then he left again.

Isabella just smiled and shook her head. Isabella turned and looked back and he was doing the same thing. They gave each other a little wave and smiled, then turned back around.

Jax put his arm around Isabella’s shoulders as they were walking. “Is he always like that way with you?” He asked.

Isabella laughed. “Yes, he is. He’s very protective over me. He thinks someone’s gonna’ snatch me up take me away. He’s afraid he’ll lose me. It can be annoying, but it makes me feel good.”

“Does he always boss you like that?” Jax said, curiously.

“Again, yes. It’s for the same reasons. Either that or he’s about to lose his temper with someone and he doesn’t want to subject me to it. He takes care of me.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I can’t seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Daryl’s in love and he’s all protective over ya’ and makin’googly eyes at ya’. It’s a trip. I never thought he’d find someone that could handle his moods. Quiet and thoughtful or rage, but ya’ seem ta’ do just fine. You have a calming effect on him. I like the way ya’ took up for him, when I started ta’ put him in his place. Even though yer pissed at him, yer first instinct was ta’ have his back. Yer a special girl, Bella. He’d better be careful, I just might “snatch ya’ up and take ya’ away” for myself.” Jax laughed.

Isabella laughed too, because she thought he was just being his normal flirty self. But, he was kind of serious. As they walked out to Jax’s bike, he kept glancing down at her. She was unlike any girl he’d ever known, she was perfect. He thought.

“I hope these bags will fit in your saddle bags.”

“Hmm?” He had been off in la la land, thinking about her. “Oh, yeah, they will.”

“What were you thinking about, you were deep in thought there for a minute.” Isabella told him.

“Uhhh, nothin’. I was just spacin’ out. Ya’ ready?” He asked her as he put her stuff in his saddle bags. She nodded ‘yes’ and hopped on to his bike. When they hit the Hwy., she held him tight around his waist and laid her head against his back. She thought about Daryl all the way home, she was going to see him that night at Rick’s party and she had been looking forward to it, but seeing him at the flea market so much earlier, thrilled her and knowing that he’d gone there just to spy on her thrilled her too.

Jax dropped Isabella off and told her to have a good time at the party. He rolled down the driveway and hollered, ‘Hey, Bella. Call me’ then he took off. Isabella was so excited for the party. It wasn’t even noon yet and she couldn’t wait to start setting up. She’d hidden the decorations and party supplies in her closet and Chris was supposed to bring the cake that she’d ordered, Charlie was in charge of boozed and as soon as Rick left, she’d make the finger foods. She was thrilled with the way the cake turned out. It was a huge round cake with a yellow icing badge in the shape of a star, that filled the inside. Happy Birthday Rick, his badge number and the city emblem were written on the badge, then there was a colt python, hand cuffs, a little sheriff’s hat and badge, cut outs and they were placed around the rest of the cake. It was perfect. She hoped that Rick would like it too. She went into her bedroom and started to go over her recipes, but first she got the little white box of business cards she’d gotten for Daryl and opened it. They turned out perfect. At the top it said “Dixon Hunts” in the center of oval with a the silhouette of a buck deer head. Then it had his address, phone number and the services he offered, as far as hunting leases and guided hunts. She’d done the art work herself and she was really proud of them. Isabella couldn’t wait to give them to Daryl that night, she hoped that he’d like them and hopefully it would ease his mind a bit about the fact that she did love him and she did want him back and that she just needed time. She hoped he would give it to her.


	54. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's surprise party. Things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, it was fun to surprise Rick, he deserves it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Daryl picked up Rick and they were on their way to Atlanta. As soon as they left, Isabella went into hyper mode. First, she decorated the place, she’d ordered balloons and Charlie had picked those up and brought them by, along with the tables she’d rented. She hung a banner that she had made at a store downtown that read ‘Surprise’ and then ‘Happy Birthday Rick’ underneath it. It was decorated with balloons and confetti and streamers. She placed the balloons around the living room in strategic places, they were all multi-colored and then in the center of the balloon assortment was a huge Mylar balloon that said, ‘SURPRISE!’ After she was done decorating the living room, she set up the long folding table she’d rented over on the wall on the side that bordered the driveway. She had a beautiful iridescent tablecloth, with multi-colored napkins, plates, cups and silverware. Then she sprinkled confetti around the table for added appeal. She also decorated out back around the pool.

Once she had the place decorated, she went to work on the food. She made meat platters, with roast beef, ham and turkey, with 3 different types of cheeses, then she filled a basket lined with a cloth napkin full of small hoagie rolls. She made melon balls with watermelon, cantaloupe and honeydew, then she sliced up pineapple and coconut and arranged it around a big serving plate and in the center, was a bowl of sweet cream cheese dip. She had fresh strawberries with freshly whipped cream to dip them in. She made baby quiche, deep fried wontons and bacon wrapped lil’ smokies. For dessert, other than the cake, she made mini cheesecakes and she bought some mini eclairs. Then of course chips and assorted dips.

Charlie had brought over ingredients for margaritas and cherry limeades (limeade and cherry vodka), which were Rick’s favorites, then assorted bottles of gin, vodka, bourbon, whisky, tequila, beer and wine and of course a ton of ice. Isabella was shocked at how much booze he’d bought, but he reminded her that around 35 people were coming and almost all were drinkers and whatever was left, he’s just leave in Rick’s bar, because they were always drinking Rick’s booze, so it would all even out in the end. He set up the bar in the house and the bar outside by the pool. He went out the garage and brought in two large galvanized steel troughs for the ice and beer. One for the house and one for outside. He would wait until right before Rick came home to fill them. When Isabella was finished, she cleaned up the kitchen, which wasn’t too messy, because she had cleaned as she went.

After it was clean, she went to take a shower and get ready. It was almost 5:30 and she’d told Daryl to have Rick home around 7:30 and not to fill him up with a lot of food. She’d asked Daryl if he could bring over a couple of cameras, so they could take pictures all night. She quickly put on her make-up and did her hair, then went upstairs to pick something out to wear. She wanted to look nice, obviously, but she really wanted to wear something that would make Daryl eat his heart out. She wondered how they would interact that night during the party, if they interacted at all. Isabella decided on a form fitting, strapless, pale yellow damask dress and pale yellow two inch heels. She looked beautiful, she curled her hair and brought the sides up and put them in a clip at back of her head. Her make-up was flawless. Then she wore the heart necklace Daryl had given her and for the first time, she wore the diamond earrings, she’d bought at the flea market from Mr. Hopper.

People started to arrive around 6:30, they all parked across the road in the wooded lot. There was plenty of room there for cars, since they hadn’t started building yet. The more people who arrived, the more nervous and excited Isabella got. She so, hoped that Rick would be surprised and have a good time, because he’d had so much stress the past few months. She was hoping, he’d be able to relax and cut loose with all his closest friends. He deserved a tribute, he was such a good man and Isabella loved him so much. The plan was that Daryl would text Isabella’s phone when they started up the hill towards Rick’s and then everyone would gather in the living room area and she’d shut off the lights. When he came in, he’d turn on the lights and everyone would yell ‘surprise’. Most everyone had arrived and were getting a head start on drinking, they mingled and talked with each other. Isabella knew a lot of them, but some she’d never met. Charlie had just given her the list of who to invite, so she just followed the list and planned to meet everyone that night. About 7:20, Daryl texted that they were coming up the hill. Rick was driving, so he wasn’t even paying attention to Daryl. So, everyone gathered and Isabella shut off the lights. A few minutes later, Rick and Daryl walked in.

“I hope Isabella’s ok. The lights are off. Maybe she went to Jax’s or she’s with Charlie and Amber. I hope she didn’t get scared and leave because I wasn’t back before dark.” Rick said.

“I’m sure she’s ok.” Daryl answered.

Then Rick turned on the lights and started into the living room, and just like she’d planned, everyone yelled, ‘Surprise!’ Rick jumped back out of shock, he then saw the banner and figured out what was going on. He smiled and laughed and then went in and greeted everyone. He looked so happy and that thrilled Isabella to death.

“What the hell? I can’t believe you guys did this. How long have you been planning it?” Rick said to Charlie.

“It wasn’t our idea, it was Isabella’s. She did all this.” Charlie said back.

“Where is she?” Rick said looking around the crowd.

Isabella was hiding in the kitchen. Suddenly, she was overcome with insecurity and embarrassment. Daryl was still standing in the foyer, so he could see her standing in there.

“Here she is.” Daryl said, grabbing ahold of her arm and pulling her out into the entryway.

She was shaking and suddenly very shy. Daryl pushed hervout into the living room, where Rick was. He turned around and looked at her.

“You did this?” Rick said, getting choked up.

She nodded her head ‘yes’, looked down and then back up and smiled. Rick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tight, she could barely breath. Then he let her down and kissed her forehead. His eyes were welling up.

“I can’t believe you did this for me. You’re amazing! This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. I love you so much, sweetheart. Thank you, thank you so much.” And then he let her go.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she managed a nervous smile. “I love you too, Rick. You mean so much to so many people, I just wanted to remind you of that. I hope you like it.”

“I love it, this is just what I needed. You must have read my mind. Now, get out here and have a good time. No more of this shyness. I’ve got people to introduce you to. By the way, you look gorgeous.”

She thanked him shyly and then he took her by the hand. Charlie brought Rick a cherry limeade and Rick downed it and Charlie got him another. Then he went to greet all his guests and introduce them to Isabella. When he’d finished, he went to help himself to the amazing food, she’d prepared. Charlie put on some music in the back ground and everyone drank and mingled. The doorbell rang and Isabella went to answer it. It was Hershel and Maggie and they’d brought Maggie’s little sister, Beth. The one that had the crush on Daryl. She didn’t say anything to Isabella when she walked in. Isabella thought that was funny. Daryl called Isabella into the kitchen.

“I brought ya’ somethin’, I thought ya’ might like. It’s called Disaronno, it’s a liqueur that tastes like Amaretto. You mix it with cranberry juice. It’s something that ya’ would like. Ya’ want me ta’ make ya’ one?” Daryl asked her.

“Why did you bring this for me?” She asked.

“I just thought ya’ might like it. I thought maybe it could be yer drink.” He said, sweetly.

“Oh, ok. I guess, I’ll have one. I’ve tasted Amaretto before and it was good. Thank you for thinking of me.” She said.

Daryl laughed. “I’m always thinking about ya’. I thought ya’ knew that.” He said, while making her drink.

She just looked down. “Daryl, please don’t… “

“I ain’t. I just said that, I won’t say nothin’ else. Here.” He said, handing her the glass.

She took a drink and it was delicious. She told him she liked it and thanked him. Then they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then someone came into the kitchen, it was Beth. Isabella jumped and excused herself. She left the kitchen, but stood right around the corner to see if Beth would say anything to Daryl and sure enough she did.

“Hi, Daryl. I haven’t seen you in a long time. How have you been?” Beth asked.

“I’m fine.” Then he got up to leave, but she stopped him.

“Guess what.” Beth said to him.

“What?” Daryl said, totally disinterested.

“I’m turning 18 next month, you know what that means? It means you can finally take me out on that date you promised me.”

Isabella burned. Why were all these girls coming out of the wood work with claims of promised dates and stories of the good old days. She was getting sick of it.

Daryl laughed. “What date? I ain’t never promised you a date.”

“Remember, when I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies some time and you told me that I wasn’t even 18 yet.” Beth asked.

“No, but even if ya’ did and I said that, that don’t mean I wanna’ take ya’ out. Yer a kid.” Daryl told her, flat out.

“I’m only a year and half younger than that girl you were going out with. I’m not a kid.” She whined.

“Ta’ me yer a kid and even if ya’ weren’t, I don’t see ya’ that way.” Daryl told her, bluntly.

“Why? Are you still hung up on that girl from New York?” Beth asked, annoyed.

“That ain’t nunna’ yer business. I’m done talkin’, now go on back ta’ the party.” An irritated Daryl ordered her.

She scoffed and turned around to leave, but then she turned back.

“You can do a lot better than some Yankee bitch.” Then she left.

Isabella ran around into the living room, before Beth exited the kitchen. When Beth was gone, she went back into the kitchen, Daryl was sitting on one of the barstools drinking a beer and eating a hoagie.

“So, you promised her a date, huh?” Isabella said, sarcastically.

Daryl looked up and rolled his eyes. “Ya’ listin’ in ta’ my conversations?” He asked her with a smile on his face.

Isabella laughed. “So, now I’m a Yankee bitch? Interesting.”

“Yeah, that’s what ya’ are.” He laughed. “She’s a dumb kid, she don’t know what she’s talkin’ about.” He told Isabella.

“Let me guess, I don’t have to worry about her?” She said, snidely.

Daryl looked at her. “Ha! That’s fuckin’ hilarious. Ya’ just come in here ta’ mock me?”

“No, I just wanted to let you know, I heard your conversation. So, are you?” She asked, looking down at her drink.

“Am I what?”

“Still hung up on that girl from New York.” She answered.

“Does it matter.” Daryl said, then he got up and walked past her and went into the living room.

Isabella felt bad that she’d been mean. She downed the rest of her drink and then made another one and headed back out to the party. Rick was having a great time. He was drinking and laughing and talking with everyone. Isabella downed her second drink then, grabbed one of Daryl’s cameras and started taking pictures. Daryl downed beer after beer and never took his eyes off Isabella. He thought she looked beautiful, but he hadn’t told her, so he made his way through the crowd to do just that. Isabella had been overseeing the food and ice, making sure the guests all had what they wanted. She had been slyly watching Daryl all night too. ‘He’s been drinking a lot.’ She thought. She put her head down for a minute and then there he was.

“Hey.” He said to her.

“Hey.” She said back. “Are you having fun? You’re drinking a lot.” She told him.

“No more than usual. I wanted ta’ tell ya’ that ya’ look real nice tonight. I like yer hair and yer dress. Ya’ look like a beauty contestant.” He smiled shyly.

She blushed. “Thank you. You look nice too. You’re wearing sleeves. I love it when you wear that black shirt. It’s so tight.” She said without thinking, then she blushed again. She was feeling a bit tipsy and so she was getting giggly.

“How many of them have ya’ drunk? You should take it easy, cuz ya’ ain’t used ta’ drinkin’.” He suggested.

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself. Besides, it’s not your job to worry about me anymore, is it?” She flirted. She knew she should be giving him the cold shoulder, but the alcohol and his black shirt were doing a number on her. She was feeling very uninhibited.

“It’ll always be my job ta’ worry about ya’.” He smiled. “So, how come yer boyfriend ain’t here tonight?” Daryl said, sarcastically.

“He’s not my boyfriend and why would he be here? He doesn’t know any of these people and this isn’t really his type of crowd. Besides, I don’t think we’re the type of friends that would socialize with a bunch of people. I think we are more the type of friends that hang out alone, when the other has nothing better to do. I wouldn’t expect him to invite me to one of his biker parties.” She explained. “And why do you call him my boyfriend. That’s just juvenile.”

“So, now I’m immature?” Daryl asked.

“No. I shouldn’t have said that, but it isn’t exactly mature of you to keep referring to him as my boyfriend. So, cut it out.” She said, kicking him lightly.

“So, did he buy ya’ shit at the flea market? Did he pay for yer stuff?” Daryl asked her.

“What? Why on earth would he pay for my stuff? That’s ridiculous.” She answered.

“I don’t know, I mean he likes ya’, why wouldn’t he wanna’ buy ya’ somethin’?”

“So, just because you like someone, you automatically buy them stuff?” She asked.

“No, I was just wonderin’ if he was tryin’ ta’ impress ya’ by spendin’ money on ya’.” Daryl told her.

“Is that what you were doing, when you bought me things? Impress me, I mean?” She asked.

“No, I got ya’ stuff cuz, I love ya’ and I wanna’ spoil ya’ and I want ya’ ta’ have everything ya’ ever wanted. If I can do that, then I will.” Daryl explained.

Isabella smiled sweetly at him. “Daryl, I told you that you didn’t need to buy me anything. That’s not why I lov… that’s not what I wanted. The only thing I ever wanted was you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love and appreciate everything thing you’ve given me, because I do. You’re wonderful and generous and I love… I mean, thank you. I’m wearing my necklace.” She told him.

“I seen that.” He smiled. “So, why ya’ talkin’ ta’ me, tonight? Ya’ ain’t got nothin’ better ta’ do?” Daryl asked her with a smile.

“I’m sure I could find something else to do, if you want me to go.” She smiled. “Oh, and just because I’m talking to ya’ doesn’t mean I don’t still hate you. If I wasn’t drinking, I wouldn’t even look your way.” She said, finishing off her third drink. “Hey! That’s not why you brought this drink for me, is it?”

Daryl laughed. “No, that ain’t, but it is workin’ in my favor.”

Just then someone yelled for Daryl from across the room. It was Charlie and he was waving him over. Daryl looked annoyed. He told her not to go far and then headed over to see what Charlie wanted. Isabella headed to the kitchen to make another drink. She felt happy to be around Daryl and her anger had subsided, but she was smart enough to know it was the alcohol, she knew she’d feel differently in the morning, unfortunately.

‘God, he looks so good in that black shirt.’ She thought, as she sipped on her drink. While she was staring at him, he looked over at her and caught her eye. He winked and she blushed and then quickly looked away. The doorbell rang, so Isabella went to answer it. It was Jenner and Glenn in their uniforms, they were still on duty. Isabella let them in. Jenner walked into the living room and said.

“Excuse me! Can I have everyone’s attention, please.”

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him.

“Uh, we’ve had some reports of loud music and wild parties going on here. The neighbors said, there was a wild bunch of teenagers tearing the place up. I’m going to have to ask you to turn down the music and settle down.” Jenner said and then he busted up laughing.

Everyone laughed and called him over to talk. So, he and Glenn made their way into the party. They couldn’t drink, but they hit the food like crazy. Rick was talking and laughing with Chris, Daryl and some of Rick’s friends from the court. Isabella kept her eye on Daryl the whole time. He sure did look good, she thought. She finished her drink and went into the kitchen to get another one. While she was in the kitchen, Amber came in and started chatting her up. She told her how sorry she was about what happened on the 4th of July and that she couldn’t believe she could be in the same room as Daryl after what he’d done. Isabella listened to her for a while then she zoned her out. She sat there and nodded her head as Amber rambled on and on. Which wasn’t that hard, because she was really feeling no pain. Finally, Charlie came in and grabbed Amber. Isabella was so glad to get out of there. She walked out into the living room and parked herself on one of the barstools at the bar. She was scanning the crowd looking for Daryl, when he came up behind her.

“Who ya’ lookin’ for?” He curiously asked her, knowing she had been looking for him.

She jumped and then spun around to face him. “No body. I was just checking to see that everyone had a drink.” She lied.

“Uh, huh! How many of them things have ya’ had, anyway?” He asked her, while he was checking out her tan legs and how far up the slit went in the front of her dress. She had her legs crossed and he could see her beautiful thighs.

“Not too many and just enough.” She giggled.

Daryl laughed. “What does that even mean? Not too many and just enough. Yer feelin’ pretty good right now, huh?” He said.

She reached out and straightened his collar then let her hand linger against his chest. He laughed nervously. She took another drink and some condensation dropped on to her leg. Daryl wiped it off with his hand, then rested his hand on her thigh, with his fingers tucked down between where she’d crossed her legs. She looked at him and cleared her throat, which made him smile. He slowly ran his hand down her thigh, just ghosting over it. Isabella had a chill run down her spine and her loins tightened up. She was aching down there. She knew she was getting herself into trouble, talking to him was one thing, but now she was sexually aroused and didn’t know how to get out of it, or if she wanted to get out of it.

“I’m goin’ ta’ smoke a cigarette wanna’ come?” Daryl whispered in her ear, making her tremble.

“No, you go. I need to check on the food. I want everyone to have exactly what they want.” She said, winking at him and then wandered off toward the food table.

He chuckled and then adjusted his pants. When he came in from smoking he got himself another beer, he’d been drinking pretty heavy too. He looked around for her, but didn’t see her anywhere, so he decided to look around. He found her in the kitchen cutting up more fruit. He came up behind her and reached for one of the cupboards above her head, as he reached he pressed himself against her. She could feel how hard he was through her dress and she shuddered.

“What are you doing, Daryl?” She asked him coyly.

“Gettin’ somethin’ out this cabinet. Why?” He answered just as coy.

“No reason. Oh, my God. You made me splash watermelon juice on my dress.” She said a little overexaggerated. “You just come in here and get me all wet.” She flirted.

Then she turned and started out of the kitchen.

“Where ya’ goin’?” He said with a smile.

“I need to get some spot remover on this before it stains.” She answered and headed into the laundry room.

Meanwhile, out in the living room Charlie, Amber, Chris and Rick stood just past the foyer and they were talking about Daryl and Isabella and what happened. They all said they hoped they could work things out, but weren’t for sure if they could. Rick commented about Daryl being a dumbass. Amber said, all Isabella needed was time and then she’d be able to look at him again without wanting to punch him. They continued to discuss it with each other, as Daryl came out of the kitchen. Rick looked over at him and nodded his head, Daryl nodded back and then disappeared down the hallway. Someone came up and asked Rick where the bathroom was. He pointed it out, but said, Daryl was in there. They hadn’t noticed that he’d passed the bathroom and ventured down the hall.

Isabella got a rag and sprayed some spot cleaner on it, then started wiping her dress. She wasn’t paying attention because she was busy thinking about that damn black shirt with the snap buttons, Daryl was wearing. She heard the laundry room door close behind her, so she turned around. Daryl was standing there with a shit eating grin on his face. She looked at him with a sly grin, Daryl undid his belt and unzipped his pants. In a second they were all over each other. Daryl grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her head back, then he attacked her neck. Then he found his way to her mouth, his tongue didn’t wait for permission, it just pushed its way in and was met by hers. They twisted and tangled with each other, fighting for dominancy.

Isabella jerked away. “This doesn’t change anything.” She purred.

“I know.” He said, with a deep sigh.

She ripped open his shirt and assaulted his chest with her mouth.

“Fuck!” He growled.

Her hands left his chest and reached aggressively down into his pants and pulled out his granite hard dick. He sighed, but when she dropped down to her knees and took him into her mouth, he let out a loud moan and lost his footing, knocking the bottle of stain remover off the counter. When it hit the floor, it made a loud crashing sound. It never even fazed them. She hummed while she moved him and out of her mouth rapidly, licking and sucking, driving him wild. He didn’t want to come like that, he had to be inside her. Daryl grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up.

“Damn, baby, you could suck start a Harley!” He said loudly.

Once he had her up, he pulled her dress up around her waist and grabbed her string panties at the hips and tore them off. He threw the panties on the floor, then grabbed her rear end with both hands and lifted her up against the counter. The whole-time Isabella was sucking and biting his neck and moaning into his ear.

“Please, baby. Now!”

He was inside her with one violent thrust and she screamed out.

“Oh, God! Yes!”

He was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard and she cried out with each thrust. His mind had one track and that was to fuck her until she screamed his name. Isabella was overcome with desire. She wanted him deeper and harder and she had no qualms about telling him. She gave him the instructions with a deep husky voice, that sent a shiver down his spine. He started to lose his balance because he had her propped up against the counter, he tried to back her into the wash or dryer, but it was too uncomfortable for her. He finally found a solid wall and pounded her into it. With each thrust he obeyed her orders. Deeper, harder. So, hard, her body was banging into the wall, but they didn’t care. They were deep in the throes of passion. Isabella held on for dear life as he plunged into her time and time again. They were both moaning and egging each other on.

Isabella cried out. “Yes, baby! Don’t stop! Oh, my God, yes!” as he hammered into her repeatedly.

He was so close and so was she. Her body was on fire and her mind was on melt down. She’d never felt so much pleasure in her life. He fucked her into a frenzy, she could feel herself tightening around him, then like a bolt of lightning it hit her. Her mind shut down and every fiber of her being was pooled into her orgasm.

“Ohhh, My Gawwwd!” She cried out loudly. She hung on to him, like her life depended on it.

His came next, he came so hard, his knees buckled and he almost dropped her. He saw spots before his eyes and all his strength left his upper body and traveled to his dick.

“Holy Fuck! Ohhh Gawwd damn. Fuck yeah, baby. Fuck yeah!” He grunted. He thrust into two or three more times and then fell into her body and let her down gently. They both laughed breathing heavily. Daryl snapped up his shirt and put himself back inside his pants. Isabella straightened out her dress and picked up her torn panties. He grabbed them from her and stuck them in his pocket. They both had regained their composure and were ready to go back out into the party.

“Ya’ ready?” Daryl asked Isabella.

“Yes.” She answered and he opened the door.

When they walked into the hallway Charlie and Amber were standing in the foyer laughing. Rick was in the kitchen and Glenn was standing by the door. Charlie turned to them and started clapping. Rick, Glenn and Amber just howled with laughter.

“Doing a load of laundry, Daryl?” Rick said, laughing so hard he could barely get it out.

Daryl and Isabella were horrified. Daryl stuttered, trying to say something, but he couldn’t get anything out. Isabella wanted to run away, but instead she just hid behind Daryl.

“You know, you might have gotten away with that if you hadn’t of been pounding her up against the door. I mean it was like you right here in the hallway.” Charlie laughed.

“You’re still my hero, Daryl!” Glenn laughed and walked out the door.

“So, things are ok with you guys now or was that break-up sex.” Amber asked. Then they all started laughing again.

Daryl and Isabella were still frozen in the hallway. Finally, Daryl mustered up the guts to say something.

“Whatta’ ya’ guys listenin’ for? Bunch a fuckin’ perverts.”

“Daryl, the neighbors down the street could hear you guys, we had no choice in the matter.” Charlie laughed, then he wrapped his arms around Amber. “Hell, someone should be getting laid at this party.”

“And since it’s not me, I guess the honor goes to you two.” Rick laughed. “Come on, guys, let’s give them some privacy.” He said to Charlie and Amber and they all walked into the living room, still laughing.

Daryl turned around and looked at Isabella who was still horrified. They stared at each other a minute and then started to crack up.

“Oh, my God! I can’t believe they heard us. I didn’t even realize you had me against the door. Oh, my God. I’m so embarrassed. They heard everything.” Isabella said, burying her face into Daryl’s chest.

He hugged her and laughed. “Well, it probably shoulda’ been Rick, but if it wasn’t him, so, I’m glad it was us. At least we put on a pretty good show. That was fuckin’ hot!”

“I know, right? Oh, my God, that was so good. Thank you!” Isabella told him, while she straightened his collar.

“So, are ya’ back ta’ hatin’ me again?” Daryl asked her as he tried to straighten her hair, which was a mess.

“Yes, but I’d like to thank you for bringing me that booze. I needed to relax and forget about my anger for a little while. Plus, it prompted ‘break up sex’, which I totally forgot we were supposed to have. So, thank you.”

Daryl laughed. “Yer welcome. I forgot about break up sex too. I ain’t never broke up with nobody before, so I didn’t even think of it. Thank _you_!”

“You’re not driving home tonight are you? Because after I clean up from tonight, I’m throwing Rick a birthday brunch in the morning. Just Charlie and Amber, Chris and Yvette, Rick and Jessie and I guess, if you’re staying, you and me. So, you’re not, are you?” Isabella asked him.

“Nope, sleepin’ on the sofa. So, in case ya’ wanna’ surprise me later tonight with some more ‘break up sex’, I won’t mind.” Daryl said with a cute smile on his face.

“So, you’ll be asleep and I’ll just come out here and say, surprise and you _will_ be?” She flirted.

“Yeah, I would be, cuz unfortunately I think this was the last time for a while. Right? I mean, ya’ still ain’t gonna’ forgive me, not even after making you come like that?”

“I’m working on it, Daryl. I really am. I just need more time, ok?” She asked.

“Ok, I ain’t got nothin’ better ta’ do, so I’ll be just hangin’ around waitin’ on ya’. I ain’t goin’ nowhere, not without you anyway.” He leaned down and kissed her and then headed across the hall to the bathroom.

Isabella started into the living room.

“Hey!” Daryl said.

“Hmmm?”

“If we get back together, do we get to have amazing, mind blowing ‘make up sex’?”

“Daryl, any kind of sex with you is amazing, mind blowing sex. I should have told you that more often.” She blew him a kiss and walked away.

He watched her enter the party and then went into the bathroom. When he closed the door, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror and said, to himself. ‘Ya’ fucked up, Dixon. Big surprise.’

 

 

 


	55. After the Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl spend the day together after Rick's party. Daryl blows it at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the next one is very dark. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave comments at the end.

Daryl lay awake on the sofa that night. He was still had a buzz going from the party and it just intensified his already dark mood. In the laundry room, earlier that night had been amazing, he was close to her, he got to feel her, smell her, taste her, sex with her always made him feel high, but now all he felt was alone. Alone and confused. Was she playing games with him? Teasing him, dangling her love in front of him and then pulling it away, when he grabbed at it. She said, she needed time, time to forgive him and let go some of the anger and betrayal she felt from him. He didn’t _want_ to give her time, he _wanted_ her right then. She was only going to be there 9 more weeks and they were wasting time. The last 6 weeks had flown by, it blew his mind that a month and a half ago, he was living his own life, doing his own thing. Same shit, every day. Get up, go to work, meet Rick for lunch, go back to work, go home, drink a beer, watch TV and if he was in a really good mood, he’d jerk off. He wasn’t responsible for anyone but himself, he didn’t owe anybody anything and nobody’s happiness, including his own depended on his behavior. Now, here he was, lonely and heartbroken and all of _his_ happiness _depended_ on a five foot, little, Puerta Rican girl with big blue eyes and a body that wouldn’t quit. Someone he’d so affectionately named, rabbit had his broken heart in her hands and only she could put it back together. So, he lay there awake and pined over _her_.

Isabella was drunk for the first time ever. She was lying in bed and the room was spinning. She felt out of control, the room wasn’t the only thing spinning, so were her emotions and her life. She wished that Daryl was there to calm her and tell her she was safe. He was just down the hall, all she had to do was walk to the living room and he’d be there, arms wide open, waiting to love her and take care of her. But, she couldn’t make herself go, the laundry room had been unbelievable, it was good to feel him against her body, to be able to smell him and touch him in all the ways that he liked. She missed him, but she was still so hurt. Isabella didn’t know if she could ever trust him again. She was still stuck on the fact that he had been with _her_. That bitch that wanted her man and was willing to do anything to get him. Isabella wished that she could see her right then, with the help of liquid courage, she would knock her out. But she knew it was best to never cross paths with her again, because she wasn’t sure of what she’d do. The anger, resentment and jealousy was overwhelming, she thought that if she saw her, she’d want to pound her face in. _Part_ of her wanted to pound _Daryl’s_ face in and part of her wanted to forgive him and act like nothing ever happened. But, she couldn’t bring herself to do either. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, which eventually came.

The morning came quickly. Isabella had set her alarm for early, so she could clean up from the party and start Rick’s birthday brunch. Everyone was supposed to be there around 11:00, she needed to clean up and then start cooking. Maybe Daryl was awake and would help her. She showered and got dressed, nothing fancy, just a pair of light pink legging capris and a sleeveless, light pink and white, flowered tunic. She straightened her hair and just tucked it behind both ears, she didn’t even bother to put make-up on. Isabella sprayed on some perfume and ventured out into the main part of the house. She tip-toed into the living room to sneak a peek at Daryl and see if he was awake. He wasn’t, he lay there all sprawled out on the sofa, snoring away. So, she started to clean by herself. She’d done a lot of it the night before, so there wasn’t a huge amount to do that morning, which was good, because she wanted to start making the quiche.

She did all the dishes and bagged up all the trash and piled the bags into the foyer. She would have Daryl take them out when he woke up. She dried and put all the dishes away and then she started to cook. The smell of bacon must have woken up Daryl, because he stumbled into the kitchen sniffing with his nose up in the air. Isabella smiled and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth. He ate and then reached for more. She slapped his hand and told him he couldn’t have any more until they ate. He frowned, so she gave him one more piece. He poured a cup of coffee, drank it down as fast as he could with it being hot and then began to take out the trash. When he got back in, he told Isabella he’d help her after he took a shower and off he went to do just that. Isabella watched him disappear down the hallway. ‘He must be using my shower.’ She thought. She’d gotten the quiche in the oven and finished cutting up the fruit and arranging the croissants in a big clothe napkin covered basket. Then she started frying more bacon, sausage and ham and at the same time she diced up potatoes for fried breakfast potatoes with onion and bell peppers.

When Daryl was done, he came back to the kitchen and asked her what she wanted him to do. She had him put plates and silverware out on the island and then told him to get champagne glasses out of the bar and put them on the island too.

“Why do we need champagne glasses?” He asked.

“Because we’re having Mimosas. You always have to have Mimosas at brunch.” She’d never even had one, but of all the stories and movies she heard and seen, people having brunch at the Waldorf Astoria or the Plaza drank Mimosas. So, they were too.

“What the fuck’s a Mimosa?” He asked curiously.

“Champagne and orange juice with a strawberry in it. Well, it’s not exactly in it, you cut a slit in it and hang it on the top of glass.” She told him.

“Oh, ok.” He figured she knew what she was talking about. She was classy, so she must know about this kind of stuff. He learned something new from her every day. He was learning sophistication and culture from a beautiful girl, who in his eyes, knew everything about that kind of stuff. When in reality, she was learning as she was going along from her favorite movies and things that she’d picked up living in New York and the one time she was invited to a brunch by one of her professors. She was also a big fan of Martha Stuart. When Daryl finished doing what she asked, she sent him out to the garage to get the four bottles of champagne she had chilling in the fridge out there. As he went out the back door, Rick and Jessie came down the stairs and then the doorbell rang. Isabella greeted them and then answered the door, it was Chris and Yvette.

“What’s going on?” Rick asked her.

“I’m throwing you a birthday brunch. I know tomorrow’s your birthday, but Sunday is always brunch day.” She answered.

Rick looked around the kitchen at all the delicious food. “Did you make all this?”

“Yes, and it’s all ready to eat. Daryl went out the garage to get the champagne for Mimosas. Do you like quiche?”

“You made quiche?” Yvette asked.

“Yes, you do like it, don’t you? Because I can make you some eggs.” She told her.

“No, no, I love it. I just can’t believe you made quiche. That’s amazing.” Yvette said.

“Isabella, you are amazing! I can’t believe you went to all this trouble for me. I mean, first the party last night and now this and Mimosas, I don’t know how I lived my life without you for so long.” Rick said to Isabella. Jessie rolled her eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bear hug. Which prompted a dirty look from Jessie.

Daryl came in from the garage with the champagne and he and Chris started mixing it with the oj. The doorbell rang again and it Charlie and Amber. They all came into the kitchen and began serving themselves with Isabella’s delicious food. Rick was in heaven.

“Lori never cooked. You’re totally spoiling me, sweetheart. I swear I’ve gained ten pounds since you got here. This quiche is delicious and the potatoes, God, they’re amazing.” He said, holding up his champagne glass to salute her.

“I ain’t never had quiche before, it’s pretty good.” Daryl told her. “I’ve had her potatoes a bunch, but I never get tired of ‘em.” He told everyone else. “I like this champagne thing. What’s it called again?”

“Mimosa.” Everyone told him at the same time and then they all laughed.

Isabella ate a little bit of everything, but her favorite were the croissants. She heated them with melted butter. She ate those with fruit and bacon and she loved the Mimosas. She had three.

When everyone was finished eating, they all went into the living room to talk and continue drinking. Charlie made up some Bloody Mary’s which were a big hit too. Daryl grabbed a drink and joined Isabella in the kitchen to help her clean up.

“Hey, sweetheart? Get your butt in here and sit down and relax. You’ve done too much already. Come on in here.” Rick called to her.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, I just want to get this food wrapped up and some of the dishes cleared. I promise, I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” She called back to him.

Both Amber and Yvette offered to help her clean up, but she refused them and shooed them out of the kitchen. Jessie never even offered. So, she and Daryl tackled things on their own and got it done twice as fast. Then they joined everyone in the living room. Isabella had never had a Bloody Mary before either and she liked it very much. In fact, between the Mimosas and those, she was catching another buzz, as was everyone. They all just sat, drank, talked and laughed for a couple of hours. Daryl never took his eyes off Isabella, he’d sat down on one of the other sofas, because there wasn’t room next to her, he could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. She’d catch him watching her then she’d wink and smile, which made his heart flutter. Eventually, he got up to go outside and smoke and she followed him out.

“The food was real good. Ya’ made Rick happy, that’s for sure. It was real nice of ya’ ta’ do all this shit for him.” Daryl told her.

“Thank you. I had a blast putting all this together. Last night and this morning turned out far better than I planned. Do you really think he liked it? Because, I just wanted him to feel special, because he is. He’s… you’ve all done so much for me, it would take me a hundred years to pay you all back for everything.” She said with a sweet smile, then she just stared at Daryl with big loved filled eyes.

He stared back at her with the same kind of eyes. “Can I come back now? Please?” Daryl pleaded with her.

Isabella’s smile disappeared. “Why do you keep pushing me? Please stop pushing. Daryl, I love you. I can’t deny that, I couldn’t even try to deny that, but I can’t get passed the lying and the betrayal I feel. I trusted you with my heart, I believed you every time you told me there was nothing to worry about and that that bitch was making stuff up and it was all lies. You played me for a fool and it doesn’t matter that you didn’t sleep with, for whatever reason, you still cheated on me.”

“I didn’t know I was cheatin’ on ya’ though. I though you was cheatin’ on me with Jax or else I never woulda’ done somethin’ like that. I would never cheated on ya’ regular. Why can’t ya’ just forgive me. I love ya’ and I wanna’ be with ya’. The summer’s goin’ by fast and I wanna’ be with ya’ as much as possible. I mean ya’ went a whole week without talkin’ to me or seein’ me at all. That’s a whole week wasted. I mean, it was a whole week, just how much time do ya’ need?” Daryl asked her sadly.

“I don’t know, all I know is it still hurts and it every time I really think about it I get angry. I want to forgive you, I do, but every time I think I can, I think about what you did with that whore, the whore you told me not to worry about and I it all just goes away. I mean, we are seeing each other and talking to each other now and well, what happened last night. Which probably shouldn’t have happened, but it did and I’m glad it did, I just… I just… I don’t know. I just can’t let go yet. I know you’re sitting around waiting for me and I’m sorry for that, but you have to give me time, please!”

“What the fuck ever. It feels like yer leadin’ me on and ya’ got me hangin’ on the line, but then yer out there with Jax every night. I mean, what the fuck am I supposed ta’ think?”

“Oh, my God. Don’t start with the Jax thing again. We are just friends. I told you, we have some stuff in common and I also told you that we mostly talk about you. I even think he wants me to forgive you. He’s always coming up with rebuttal for my complaints about you. I think he wants to be friends with you again. The way he talks about you is really sweet.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe I should date him then.”

“You’re not immature at all.” Isabella said sarcastically.

Daryl looked guilty and just looked down at the ground. He’d just finished smoking like 10 minutes earlier, but he was stressed, so he lit up another one.

“Can we at least see each other and talk on the phone?” He asked her.

“Yes, I think that would be ok, but I don’t want to keep you hanging on the line, as you put it.” She said snidely.

“Whatever, I just wanna’ see ya’ sometimes. Will ya’ go ta’ the diner with me tonight?” Daryl asked. Isabella paused and didn’t say anything right away. “Let me guess, ya’ got plans with Jax tonight? Ya’ do, don’t ya’?”

“Uhhh.. yes. Kinda’, don’t be mad. If I didn’t, I would go with you to the diner. I really would.” Isabella promised him.

“I fuckin’ knew it! Yer blowin’ me off ta’ go watch TV with him and supposedly talk about me? That’s real fuckin’ nice.” He said angrily.

“No, he’s taking me to eat at this new restaurant in Senoia.” She told him.

“What? Yer fuckin’ goin’ with him to a restaurant in that rich ass, snob town? What the fuck, Isabella? Are ya’ sleepin’ with him? Ya’ are, ain’t ya’?”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not sleeping with him. The only reason he’s taking me is because we were talking about hamburgers and I told him I loved hamburgers, he said that this guy he was friends with told him about this restaurant in Senoia. He said, it had the best gourmet burgers and told Jax he should try them. That’s why.”

“Why can’t ya’ cancel on him. It’s just a fuckin’ hamburger. Call him and tell yer eatin’ with me tonight.” Daryl told her.

“I would, but he made reservations and everything. It would be rude and besides, I really want to go. The burgers are supposed to be amazing.” She told him.

“The restaurant takes reservations? Oh, my fuckin’ God! It’s a fuckin’ date! We never ate nowhere that took reservations. Is it cuz I never took ya’ some place nice? Is that why yer goin’? Cuz, if it is. I’ll take ya’ anywhere ya’ wanna’ go. I’ll even wear sleeves.” He said sadly.

“It’s not a date. The only reason it takes reservations is because it’s new and they’re really busy. It’s owned by an actor and director guy and for the record, I love the places you take me. I’m never disappointed with the things we do or the places you take me. I never cared about all that stuff, because all that mattered was being with you. So, it’s not a date. Ok?”

“What’s the name of the place?” Daryl asked.

“Nic and Norman’s.” Isabella answered.

“Sounds stupid, I bet the food sucks!” He said childishly.

Isabella raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes again. “We can hang out today, though. If you want to, that is.”

“I guess.” He pouted.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine. I can find something else to do, something that doesn’t give me a headache, something that hasn’t ripped my heart out and stomped on it.” She told him, being just as immature as he had been.

“Puh! Whatever!”

“Ok, fine. I’m going inside, it’s hot out here. Have a nice drive home.” And she turned to walk back into the house.

Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, then he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. “I ain’t goin’ home. I wanna’ be with ya’ today, even though _yer_ the one that’s rippin’ _my_ heart out now and stompin’ the fuck out of it. Don’t go away. Don’t be mad at me.”

“That’s kind of why were in this situation. I’m mad at you, remember?” She smiled and hugged him back.

He smiled back at her. “Trust me, I remember. Come on, let’s go in the house. It’s fuckin’ hotter than fucj out here.” He said and then he pushed her toward the door.

“So, is he pickin’ you up here?” He asked on the way back to the house.

“Yes, around 5:45pm. You should stay and say ‘hi’ to him.”

“Yeah, I can’t fuckin’ wait!” Daryl said, sarcastically.

Daryl spent most of the day with Rick and Charlie. Jessie had gone home after telling Rick that she would have made him a brunch if she’d known he wanted one. Rick just laughed, but he really wanted to say. ‘Jealous much?’ Chris and Yvette left around 2:00 and Amber took Charlie’s truck home, because she wasn’t feeling well. He offered to go with her, but she wanted him to stay and hang out with his friends. She kissed Isabella and took off. Daryl and Charlie both laughed at the look on Isabella’s face. Rick wanted to know what was so funny, but they just said, ‘nothing’, but ended up telling him about Amber’s extra-curricular activities and her desire for Isabella to join in. Rick laughed so hard, he started choking. They all, including Isabella went out to the garaged to look at the Mustang Daryl and Rick were going to restore. Isabella spent her time looking through cupboards and cabinets, just to see what Rick had hidden away. She found a wood burning kit and she asked him if she could use it, he said, ‘of course’ and told her there was a lot of wood pieces in the barrel over in the corner. She had an idea for a project.

Around 4:45 Rick took Charlie home and Daryl and Isabella stayed in the garage talking. He was explaining to her how to use the wood burner and asked her what she was going to do with it. She just told him she was going to mess around with and see what she could make, but she really was going to try and make Daryl a present. Daryl grabbed a beer out of the fridge in the garage and popped it open. He asked Isabella if she wanted one, she said, ‘no’. The more time Isabella spent with Daryl, the more she wanted him back and right away. She was starting to have second thoughts about dinner too. She loved him so much and hated being away from him. The night before had been so amazing, she wanted more, she needed more.

“Don’t ya’ gotta’ go get all prettied up for yer date or somethin’?” Daryl said, snidely.

“No, I’m just wearing this, smart ass!” She sneered.

“What’s up with all the cursin’? Ya’ never used to curse, now it’s bitch this and ass that. I don’t like it.” Daryl told her.

“The only time I really cursed was that morning after… well… you know, after that. All I said, was ass. Is that really cursing?” She asked.

“Yeah, it is and ya’ said, bitch earlier today.” He reminded her.

“When? Oh, you mean when I was talking about your girlfriend? I didn’t say, bitch, I said, whore. And if you have a problem with me calling her names, then you can take your _‘ass’_ and go home.” She said, throwing a piece of wood back into the barrel aggressively.

“No, I don’t have a problem with ya’ callin’ her that, she is that and she ain’t my girlfriend, so stop sayin’ that. I hate that fuckin’ bitch. I just don’t like it when you curse. It don’t look good on ya’. Ya’ ain’t like all them trashy bitches that say ‘fuck’ every other word. I don’t want ya’ talkin’ like that. That’s all I’m sayin’.” He explained.

Isabella looked down. “I know, I don’t like it either. I won’t do it anymore. I promise. What time is it?” She asked.

Daryl looked at his phone, it said, 5:20, but he told her it was 4:45. He grabbed another beer out of the fridge and guzzled it down and then he started playing with Isabella’s hair, brushing it out of her face and twirling it around his fingers. He then pulled her up close to him and began to nuzzle her neck, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her. He started kissing her in the crook of her neck, which sent shivers down her spine.

“Daryl, this isn’t a good idea.” She said, trying to push him back. “She really didn’t want him to stop, but she still wasn’t sure about things.

“Come on, I gave ya’ chills, right? Ya’ must like it.” He told her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back at first and then tried to pull away again, but he kept his hold on her. He kissed her again a little more aggressively and pulled on her hair, which she always loved. Finally, she gave in and started kissing him back. He pushed her back against the work bench and pressed himself into her, then he grabbed her hand and guided it down to the hard bulge in his pants. She rubbed up and down a few times, while she kissed his neck, then she moved from his neck to his chest. He ran his hand over her head and pulled her hair a little more. Isabella began to rub a little harder. Daryl was up to something and she had now idea. He ran his hand over her head again and then started to push her down gently, at first she resisted, but he kept softly pushing. Finally, she dropped down to her knees, unzipped his pants and aggressively pulled him out and wrapped her mouth around his hardness. ‘God, she fuckin’ knows what she’d doin’. He thought to himself.

She moved him in and out of her wet mouth repeatedly, he grabbed a handful of her hair and squeezed hard and moaned loudly. As she pleasured the man she loved, she made up her mind. She wanted him back and as soon as she was done, she would tell him. Isabella didn’t hear Jax’s motorcycle pull up, but Daryl did. He saw Jax get off his bike and look around. Jax saw Daryl’s truck and noticed the garage door was open, but went to the front door first. When no one answered, so he headed toward the garage. Isabella was lost in the moment and had no idea what was about to happen. Daryl watched the garage door intently and when he saw Jax come up the driveway, he let go and came hard. He fisted her hair and cried out ‘fuck yeah!’ loudly. Jax was almost to the garaged, when he hollered out.

“Hey, you guys out here?”

Isabella jumped up from her knees and wiped her mouth, just as Jax came through the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her face was flushed, she was totally embarrassed. Jax came in as, Daryl was taking his own sweet time zipping up his pants, all the while looking right at Jax.

Jax laughed. “Uhh, am I interrupting something.” He knew what was going on, but tried to play it off.

“Nah, we’re done.” Daryl smirked, as finished buttoning his pants.

Isabella was humiliated, but tried to play it off. She glared at Daryl because she knew he’d done that on purpose. Then she turned back to Jax.

“Hi, Jax. You’re early.” Isabella said.

“It’s almost 5:45. That’s what time I told ya’ I’d pick ya’ up, right? Did I screw up.”

“No, that’s what time you said, I just thought it was earlier.” She said as she glared at Daryl again for lying about the time. Isabella couldn’t believe that Daryl had just manipulated her into doing what she’d done, as some sick way to show Jax that she was his. He used her and her willingness to please him to prove a point. She was not only heartbroken, but she was pissed. There would be no reconciliation today.

“So, how ya’ doin’, Daryl?” Jax asked him.

“Ok, what about you?” Daryl said back.

“Good.” He felt really awkward. “Is somethin’ goin’ on, cuz I can leave. It ain’t a big deal, ya’ know, if yer workin’ shit out, I can bail.” Jax said.

“No! We’re not talking anything out!” Isabella said angrily. “Daryl was just leaving.” She told Jax and then she turned to Daryl. “Right, Daryl?”

Daryl just looked at her and then turned back to Jax. “Yeah, I was just leavin’. Wouldn’t want ya’ ta’ make ya’ late for yer burgers.”

Jax laughed. “Ok? Do ya’ wanna’ come with us? We can take yer truck and all ride together.”

“Nah, I gotta’ go home.” Daryl told him.

“Ya’ sure?” He asked. Daryl nodded ‘yes’. So, he turned to Isabella. “Then are ya’ ready?”

“Yes, I just need to get my phone and purse. I’ll be right back.” She said and then she ran to house to get her things.

Jax and Daryl both watched her leave.

“So, how’s it goin’? Makin’ any progress with her?” Jax asked him.

“Whatta’ you care?” Daryl said rudely.

Jax laughed. “Why ya’ bein’ such a dick? Ya’ think I don’t want ya’ gettin’ back together? Cuz, that ain’t true.”

“Why fuck do ya’ care so much? Whatta’ ya’ up to? Ya’ want her for yerself, don’t ya’?” Daryl sneered.

“If I wanted her for myself, why would I be tryin’ ta’ talk ya’ up when we’re together. I told ya’ that first night, that I’d help ya’ get her back and I still can, so no, I ain’t tryin’ ta’ cock block ya’, if I did want her, it wouldn’t matter anyway. She’s fuckin’ in love with yer stupid ass.” He told Daryl.

“Puh!” He scoffed and then he thought about it. “She said that?” He asked Jax.

“Yeah, but she also says she hates ya’. So, it could go either way.” Jax laughed because he knew he was irritating Daryl.

“Fuck you! I’m gone.” Daryl said, as he headed toward the door.

“Ain’t ya’ gonna’ say, ‘good-bye’ ta’ Bella?” Jax asked.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around hastily. “Bella? Her name is Isabella, it ain’t Bella. Got that?” He snapped.

Jax laughed again. “She don’t mind if I call her that. She said, she likes it.”

“Are ya’ tryin’ ta’ piss me off?” He hollered. “Why the fuck are ya’ sniffin’ around her anyway? Ain’t ya’ gotta’ nuff women already, why ya’ gotta’ come after mine?”

Jax rolled his eyes and laughed. “I ain’t after yers. We’re just friends, all we do is hang out and talk about yer idiot ass. I told ya’ I’d help ya’ get her back, but yer too stuborn ta’ take me up on it.”

“Ain’t ya’ kinda’ betrayin’ yer friendship by tryin’ ta’ help me? How do ya’ think she’d feel about that?” Daryl asked Jax.

“No, I ain’t betrayin’ no one. She want’s ya’ back, she’d just havin’ a hard time forgivin’ ya’. I could help with that and she wouldn’t think nothin’ about it because I’ve been honest with her from the start. I told her you guys were made for each other. I told her if she wanted ya’ than ta’ go back to ya’, so she’s just hurt… and pissed. Give her some time, don’t give up on her, but don’t fuck with her head either. Like gettin’ her ta’ do shit for ya’ that she’s ain’t ready for. Ya’ feel me.” He told Daryl. He was talking about what he’d walked in on and Daryl knew it.

“I don’t make her do nothin’ she don’t wanna’ do. So, ya’ can keep yer advice and shove it up yer ass and I’m warnin’ ya’, ya’ get any ideas in yer head about tryin’ ta’ take her from me, I’ll fuck you up! And that ain’t no lie.” Daryl said through gritted teeth, inches from Jax’s face.

“Get the fuck outta’ my face, asshole. Ya’ think you can intimidate me with yer bully mentality? I taught ya’ that shit, fuck head. I ain’t scared a you, never have been, never will be. So, stay the fuck outta’ my face.” Jax told him flat out.

Daryl knew it was true. Jax _had_ taught him everything he knew about fighting and most of it was taught by practicing on him. They used to beat each other’s asses all the time growing up. Jax was smaller than Daryl, he was 5’10” and Daryl was 6’2”, but Jax was tight, he was small, but he was cut and Jax could kick ass. He wasn’t afraid to take on somebody twice his size. He was a fighter like Daryl, he had no fear like him too.

“Whatever! Have fun on yer fuckin’ date.” He said and walked out of the garage and headed toward his truck.

Jax followed him out. “Hey, when ya’ get over yerself. Ya’ know where I live. I’ll be seein’ ya’ soon. If yer smart.” He hollered to him.

Daryl just flipped him off and got in his truck, backed down the driveway and took off. Isabella came out two minutes later.

“Where’d he go? He didn’t even say, ‘goodbye’.” Isabella said.

“He told me ta’ tell ya’ bye and he’d talk to ya’ later.” He lied. “I think he was pissed about us goin’ out tonight. I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said, ‘no.’” Jax told her.

“He thinks we’re sleeping together. I told him we weren’t, but he doesn’t believe me.” She told him and then she paused. “I slept with him last night.”

“I figured.” Jax said.

“Is that bad?” She asked him.

“No, as long as he didn’t make ya’. You can do whatever ya’ want, Bella. There ain’t not rules here, there ain’t no right or wrong. It’s whatever makes you happy. I been tellin’ ya’ that all along. It’s what _you_ want, not what society tells you should want or tells you how to feel. If ya’ wanna’ forgive him, then do it. Just don’t let him bully ya’ into it. Ok?”

“Ok. You’re so awesome. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. I’m glad we’re friends. I hope we always are.” She said and then she kissed him on the cheek.

He put her purse in his saddle bag and said. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Then he hugged her. “C’mon, we’re gonna’ be late. Get on.”

She climbed on his bike and they were off to Senoia.

 

 


	56. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl crosses the line and upsets Isabella. Rick sets him straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of dark. Hopefully, you'll like it regardless. Don't worry, things will be back on track soon enough. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

By the time Jax and Isabella were seated at Nic and Norman’s, Daryl had called her 3 times. He was giving her a hard time about going out to eat with Jax, he was being passive aggressive and it was starting to piss her off. She was already mad at him, more hurt than mad, that he had pulled that stunt by lying to her about the time and then getting her to go down on him in the garage, so that Jax would catch them. He did it to prove a point to Jax, ‘she’s mine, so back off’. He humiliated her in front of Jax and made her feel used and taken advantage of. When he started to kiss on her in the garage, she was happy. She’d been debating all day on whether or not to go back to him. She’d finally decided that he was what she wanted and was getting ready to tell him, when he started kissing her, then he pushed her down and she willingly went because she loved him and wanted to make him happy. She would do that and then tell him after, but he had ulterior motives, he turned something that should have been an intimate, loving gesture into a statement to Jax to back the fuck off. It was as if he was marking his territory or something. Not only had she been embarrassed in front of Jax and made to feel like a sleaze, but Daryl had totally manipulated her.

She was hurt, to say the least. So, when she realized what Daryl was up to, she decided not to say anything about getting back together. Jax never questioned her about her messing around with him, he wouldn’t do that, but he knew by the way Daryl acted and how he took his time zipping up his pants, what he was up to. Isabella finally told him what had happened and instead of saying, ‘I know’, he pretended like he didn’t see anything to save her further embarrassment. She knew he was lying, but she appreciated his gesture. He was a good friend. Once they were seated and had ordered, Jax got up to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t gone more than two minutes when Daryl called again.

“What?!” Isabella hollered into the phone.

“Whatta’ ya’ all pissed off about?” Daryl asked like he’d been insulted.

“Why do you think, Daryl. I’m trying to enjoy myself and have a good meal and you keep calling me every two seconds. Why are you doing this?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to… “ He started. “Why the fuck did ya’ have ta’ go out with him? Why didn’t ya’ just stay with me? I don’t get ya’. What kinda’ games are ya’ playin’?” Daryl said, accusingly.

“What are you talking about? I’m not playing games with you, I told you I was going out to eat, it’s not a date, I told you that too. How is that a game?” She demanded.

“Well, I … I don’t know. It’s just kinda’ fucked up that you can fuck me one minute and then go out with my ex best friend the next.”

“I can’t believe you’re throwing that in my face. I knew it was a mistake. You are such an asshole; how could you throw that in my face like that. I should have never had sex with you last night, I knew you were too juvenile enough to handle it. I’m going to hang up now and don’t call me again.” She said, angrily.

“Don’t fuckin’ hang up on … “ She heard him say, right before she hung up the phone.

Jax came back, but she didn’t tell him about her and Daryl’s conversation. He didn’t need to be dragged into that mess. Just as their food came, her phone rang again. She declined the call and muted it. Jax laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t believe Daryl was being so immature. Their food came and they ate, Isabella’s phone rang once more and it went to voicemail. When they were done, Jax went back to the bathroom to clean the ketchup off his pants. The waitress came with the bill, so Isabella paid for their meal, to say ‘thank you’ for Jax being such a great pal. When he came back, she headed to the restroom. When she got in there, she checked her messages, there were two from Daryl.

“Hey! It’s me, Daryl. Why’d ya’ hang up on me, huh? Call me back. I mean it! Bye!” Was the first message. She rolled her eyes and deleted it.

“Hey! It’s me, Daryl. I’m sorry I was bein’ a dick. I love ya’, just call me back, ok? Bye!” She rolled her eyes again and just as she was deleting that one, her phone vibrated. It was Daryl again.

“What?” Isabella said gruffly.

“Hey! How come ya’ didn’t call me back?” Daryl asked.

“Because I’m busy. Can I please talk to you later? We’re getting ready to leave.” She said.

“Are ya’ goin’ home? Can I come over?” Daryl asked her.

“I’m going home, but I don’t want to see you. I’m hanging up now.”

“WAIT! What’s wrong, ya’ sound mad.” Daryl said.

“What’s wrong? If you don’t know, then you’re a moron. Good-bye.” And she hung up the phone.

As Jax and Isabella were leaving, he thanked her for dinner and asked her if she wanted to go home or hang out at his place for a little while. She didn’t want to go home, she thought Daryl might come over, so she told Jax, she’d like to go to his house for a bit. She didn’t tell him about all the times Daryl had called her though.

His apartment was above his shop and it was really more of a loft. It was one huge room, with a kitchen on one end and a bathroom on the side. He had living room furniture, a weight bench, a juke box, pinball machine, a bed in the far corner and a pool table in the middle of the large room. It was the ultimate bachelor’s pad/man cave. He had stacks of books against the walls there too and large screen TV with surround sound, he also had the biggest collection of DVDs she’d ever seen. Isabella plopped down on his sofa and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Jax sat down on a barstool and lit up a cigarette.

“You seem upset. What’s wrong?” Jax asked Isabella.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I just feel frustrated. I don’t really want to talk about it, ok?”

“Ok. I know we just ate, but do ya’ want some popcorn or somethin’?” Jax asked her.

“Ok, I’ll make it.” And she got up off the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

After she’d made the popcorn, they both sat down on the sofa to watch a movie. Jax had just bought the DVD of ‘The Warriors’ an old cult classic from the early eighties.

“Ya’ ever seen this?” He asked.

She told him, ‘no’, but she’d heard of it. He told it was awesome and that she’d like it. So, he popped it in and started it. They sat and watched the movie and Jax was right, she really did like it. It was very exciting and she couldn’t believe how much New York City had changed since then. It was 11:00 pm when it finished and Isabella still didn’t want to go home, so they just hung out and talked. She was still feeling blue and he could tell there was something wrong.

“Is it Daryl? Ya’ know, the reason yer so quiet? Is him?” He asked her.

She let go a long sigh and said, “Yes. I was going to tell him I wanted to get back together and then he pulled that stunt in the garage, then all the phone calls. He’s out of control. I don’t know what to do. What do you think I should do? Tell me the truth.”

“I don’t know what ta’ tell ya’. Do ya’ think if he left ya’ alone for a while, you could get past it? Ya’ know, like if he gave ya’ some time ta’ sort through shit?” He asked her.

“I think so. I love him so much, but he’s really acting like a jerk. I should have never had sex with him last night. We’d both been drinking and then we started flirting and then, well, you know. It was a mistake. I just miss him so much, but the more he hassles me, the angrier and more frustrated I get.” She explained.

They continued to talk about it for a while and then Jax asked a question that didn’t have anything to do with the subject they were talking about.

“Does it ever annoy ya’ that he ain’t that smart?”

“What do you mean? He’s smart. Why would you ask that? He’s totally smart.” She said defensively.

“No, I mean he can do a lotta’ shit, but I mean, well, he ain’t worldly. Yer book smart and know a lot of shit about the world and he don’t.”

“He does know a lot of stuff. Maybe he’s not worldly, but he knows a lot of stuff that I don’t know. He teaches me about things that I have no idea about and I do the same for him. He knows how to build stuff and work on stuff. He’s self-sufficient and doesn’t need anyone’s help with things. I can’t say that about myself. He knows how to survive. I mean if there was a zombie apocalypse, he’s the one I want with me. He’s a survivor and he would kick ass and take names in a situation like that. He would live forever, he’d be the last man standing. He’s very smart and he’s taught me a lot about life and how to do things in the real world. He is smart, don’t ever say that again.” She demanded.

“I’m sorry, don’t get mad. I didn’t mean nothin’, I just don’t see him talkin’ about the meanin’ of life and shit. That’s all.” Jax explained.

“He knows more about the meaning of life than anyone I know. He knows about it because he’s lived it. Same as me and same as you. You can’t go through the things we have and not learn about life, maybe he doesn’t have it all figured out yet, but he’s got a good idea about what life is and what it means. I have a fancy education, yes, but I don’t have it all figured out either. We were going to do that together. Please don’t say things like that about him, Jax. I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’. Don’t be mad at me, ok?” Jax told her.

“I’m not, but just don’t say Daryl’s not smart, because he is.”

Rick’s phone rang around 11:45. He was still up and he was watching TV. He wondered who would be calling that late. At first, he was worried that something had happened to Isabella, but then he saw Daryl’s name.

“Hello?” Rick said.

“Hey, Rick. Did I wake ya’ up?” Daryl asked him.

“No, why are you calling so late? Is something wrong?” Rick asked.

“Is Isabella there? I’ve been tryin’ ta’ call her for a couple hours and she ain’t pickin’ up. I’m worried about her.” He told Rick.

“No, Daryl, she’s not here. She’s probably still out with Jax, they’re probably hanging out at his apartment.” Rick said.

“Well, then why ain’t she pickin’ up her phone? You sure she ain’t there?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Why would I tell you she wasn’t here if she was? What’s going on, Daryl? Are you two fighting again?” Rick asked.

“I don’t know if we are or we ain’t. I thought maybe she told ya’ not ta’ tell me if she was home or not. Ya’ ain’t heard from her all night?”

“No, but it really isn’t that late. It is for you, though, don’t you have to work in the morning?”

“Yeah, but I wanted ta’ talk to her before I went ta’ sleep. I wonder why she ain’t takin’ my calls?” Daryl told him.

“I don’t know. I’m sure she’s fine. You should go to bed and I’ll tell her you called when she gets home. I’m sure it won’t be too much longer, she doesn’t really stay out that late. Go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rick said.

“Ok, tell her though, ok? See ya’ tomorrow.” Daryl said and hung up. Where was she, he thought. He was getting angry, angry that she was still out with _him_ and angry that she wasn’t taking his calls. He tried to call her again and it wasn’t even going to voicemail. He slammed his phone down on the coffee table and then he picked it back up and called Jax.

Jax and Isabella were talking about his bookkeeping system for his shop. Isabella was telling him he wasn’t very organized and he needed to get a bookkeeper or an accountant. He scoffed, so she told him about the software that she’d showed Marvin and Alvie at the antique store how to use. It was the best and he would be able to do all his own bookkeeping and records and he could even do his payroll on it too. She was explaining how it worked when Jax’s phone rang. Jax raised his eyebrows because he didn’t know who it could be.

“Hello?” Jax said.

“Is Isabella there and don’t lie!” Daryl bluntly said.

“Uh… yeah, she is. What’s up?” Jax asked him.

Isabella looked at Jax with a confused look on her face. Jax mouthed ‘it’s Daryl’ to her and shrugged his shoulders. She just rolled her eyes.

“I been tryin’ ta’ call her all night and she ain’t been answerin’. Is she ok?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Hold on.” He said to Daryl. “Is yer phone on?” He asked Isabella. She nodded ‘yes’ and then shook her head in angry way. “Daryl says he’s been tryin’ ta’ call ya’ and ya’ ain’t pickin’ up.”

“He’s blocked.” She said flatly.

“Ya’ blocked him?” Jax laughed. She nodded her head ‘yes’. “Uh… she said, she blocked ya’.” Jax told Daryl then he held the phone away from his ear when Daryl started yelling.

“Why? Why the fuck did she block me? Did ya’ tell her ta’ do that? What the fuck? Put her on the phone. I wanna’ talk to her. Put her the fuck on.” Daryl yelled.

“He wants ta’ talk to ya’, here.” He said, trying to hand her the phone. She shook her head ‘no.’ “Uh… she don’t wanna’ talk to ya’, buddy.” He said to Daryl.

“Why not? What the fucks goin’ on? Tell her ta’ get on the phone. Please, just tell her I wanna’ talk to her a minute.” Daryl pleaded.

Jax shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows at Isabella, like ‘what should I do?’ She huffed and took the phone.

“WHAT? What do you want?” She yelled into the phone.

“Why’d ya’ block me? Why ya’ out so late?” He asked angrily.

“I blocked you because you won’t leave me alone. I’m out because I want to be out. Why did you call Jax anyway? Why are you getting him involved?” She asked.

“I called him ta’ see where ya’ were. I called Rick when you wouldn’t answer yer phone, because I was worried and he said, you were still out. I wanted ta’ see if you were ok. Why’d ya’ block me? Fuck!”

“You called Rick looking for me? What the heck are you doing, Daryl. First you call me all night, then you call Rick and bother him and now you’re calling Jax? Why can’t you just leave me alone for a while. I am so angry with you, I can’t see straight.” Then she started to cry. “Why can’t you just give me a break, I told you I needed time, I told you that all I needed was a little more time to figure things out and you can’t even respect my wishes. Go to bed, Daryl. Just hang up and go to bed, before I scream and say something I’ll regret. Goodnight!” and she hung up the phone and handed it back to Jax.

She started to cry even harder, so Jax sat down beside and tried to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and just cried. About an hour later, when she’d calmed down and cheered up a little, she asked Jax to take her home. She was tired and the next day was Rick’s actual birthday, so she wanted to get up and fix him breakfast. So, he took her home. He pulled up in the driveway and turned off his bike. They both climbed off, Isabella was staring at the ground. Jax lifted her chin and asked if she was going to be ok. She nodded, ‘yes’. He told her she’d better be or else he’d be forced to kidnap her and take her on an all-day ride the next day. He told her he’d take her to the coast, so she could see the beach. She laughed, thinking he was being silly, but in all actuality, he was being quite serious.

He was beginning to fall for her. He knew he told Daryl he would help him get her back, but now he was entertaining the thought of telling Daryl to forget it. She talked with such passion about Daryl, defending him the way she did, she loved him even though he was an asshole, she loved him faults and all. Isabella could see the good in everybody and Daryl was no exception. She admired him and was proud of the man she knew he really was. ‘I could use some of that in my life.’ Jax thought, but he could never act on his feelings for her. He was her friend and she trusted him, to make a move on her knowing how she felt about Daryl, would betray her trust and ruin their friendship. He wasn’t willing to risk that, if the only way he could be in her life was as a friend, then so be it.

He put his arm around he shoulders and walked her to the door.

“Thanks for dinner. Ya’ know ya’ didn’t have ta’ do that. I asked you.” Jax told her.

“I know, but I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend. I’m sorry about getting you involved with this whole Daryl mess, but thank you for being so understanding. I’m sure it’s tough.” She half smiled.

“Nothin’s tough when it comes to you. Ya’ gonna’ be ok?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you for hanging out with me tonight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

Once Isabella was inside, she realized she’d left her purse in Jax’s saddle bag. She ran out the door to try and catch him, he saw her and stopped. He gave her bag and then took off. She turned around and started to walk back to the house and that’s when she saw a figure crossing the road in the dark. At first it scared her, so she walked a little faster and then she realized it was Daryl. He must have been parked on the vacant lot in all the trees. He was waiting for Jax to leave, before he made his presence known.

“Daryl?” Isabella asked.

“Yeah, who else would it be?” He said bluntly. “Why’d ya’ kiss him?”

“I’m going inside. Go home.” She told him.

“No, I wanna’ talk to ya’. I wanna’ know why yer treatin’ me this way. I thought ya’ loved me and now yer fuckin’ with my head. Why? Are ya’ with him now?”

“Oh, my God! You’re insane.” She hollered at him.

“Why, because I care about ya’, because I’m worried about ya’, because I can’t stand the thought of ya’ bein’ with some other guy? Is that what makes me insane?”

“No, the fact that you followed me to the flea market makes you insane. The fact that you called me nine jillion times tonight, even after I told you to leave me alone, makes you insane. The fact that you called all over God’s creation looking for me, makes you insane and the fact that I told you all I needed was a little time to sort things out and to please be patient and you decided to do exactly the opposite, makes you insane. You’re stalking me.”

“If ya’ just hadda’ stayed with me tonight, I wouldna’ had ta’ come out lookin’ for ya’. All I wanted was to spend some time with ya’. I mean, we got along real good last night. I mean, what the fuck was the laundry room all about? Were ya’ just usin’ me or what?”

Isabella started to cry. “Can we talk about his tomorrow? I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

“Well, ya’ shouldn’ta’ been out all night with yer boyfriend. Are ya’ goin’ out with Charlie next? I mean, why don’t ya’ just go out with all my friends.”

“What? I think you have me confused with your little whore, Crystal.”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean, ya’ say ya’ need time and then you let me put my dick in yer mouth. What’s that say about you?” He immediately realized what he’d said and his hands went up to block his face.

But instead of hitting him, she just stood there in shock. Her heart broken into a million more pieces and she started to sob.

“So, now I’m a slut? Is that what you’re saying?” She cried.

“Uh… no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, rabbit.

“I decided I wanted to get back together with you and I was going to tell you in the garage, but then things started happening between us and I got caught up with that. I wanted to make you feel good, so I went down when you pushed me down. I was going to tell you I wanted you back when I was done, but you used me. You set me up, so you could make a point to Jax. You purposely told me the wrong time and somehow timed it for Jax to pull up while I was still… You heard him pull up and didn’t say anything, you humiliated me in front of him. You treated me like my feelings meant nothing to you, just so you could keep your ego intact. I only realized what you were doing when I saw your reaction to him walking into the garage, the way you zipped up your pants real slow, with that assholish grin on your face. That was so messed up, how could you do that to me? I did that because I loved you and now you’re shaming me because of it. I hate you.” She yelled. “I’m going in now, don’t call me, don’t come over.” She turned to walk in the house.

“How come ya’ didn’t hit me?” He asked.

She turned back toward him and said. “Because you’re not worth it.”

Just then the front door opened and Rick walked out.

“What the hell is going on out here?” He said angrily.

Isabella whipped around and cried. “He called me a slut.”

“You what?” Rick yelled at Daryl.

“No, I didn’t. I did not.” Daryl tried to explain.

“He implied it. He was waiting for me out here in the bushes when I got home.” She sobbed to Rick.

“Isabella, go in the house and go to bed. I’ll be in a minute.” Rick told her. She turned and walked into the house crying her eyes out.

Rick waited for her to shut the door and then laid into Daryl.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, man? Have you lost your God damned mind? What’s got into you?”

“I told her I was sorry. I don’t know why I said it. I was just pissed. She won’t talk ta’ me, she blocked me. I can’t even call her phone nomore. She blocked me.” Daryl said with desperation.

“I don’t give a fuck. It seems like maybe you deserved it. Daryl, you’re crossing the line here. I realize you’re in love with her. I get that, I do, but you’re obsessed. You’re letting this affect your judgement, you’re not being rational. I can’t have you hiding out here in the bushes and following her around, calling everyone in the middle of the night looking for her. It’s insane. Right now, you need to take a step back and let her breath. _You_ need to breath. You’re letting this consume you and it’s not healthy. I know what it’s like to love someone so much that it feels like you’re going crazy. That person becomes your obsession, you can’t function, you can’t eat or sleep, you let it take control over you. I loved Lori like that in school. I was crazy over her, I was jealous and possessive and it drove her nuts. It damn near ruined our relationship. My dad had to take me aside and tell me to take a break, he told me I needed to take a step back and reevaluate my priorities and I did. I came to my senses and I calmed the fuck down and things were better after that. As soon as I let go a little bit, things fell into place. I know this probably doesn’t mean that much now, since she’s months away from giving birth to my best friend’s baby, but back then it made sense. You need to do that, Daryl. You need to step back and take a long look at how you’re acting. Didn’t she tell you all she needed was a little time? Isn’t that all she asked you for?”

“Yeah! But… “

“But, nothing, Daryl. Go home. Go home and go to bed, don’t call her tomorrow, don’t come over here. Give her the time she asked for and hopefully you haven’t done irreparable damage and things can get back on track. She knows you love her and I’m pretty sure you know she loves you. You know that don’t you? Huh? Deep down inside, don’t you?” Daryl nodded his head ‘yes’. “Ok, then. Leave her alone, she’s a nervous wreck, you know she’s emotionally fragile, why would you want to cause her anymore pain than you already have?”

“I don’t. I just miss her, that’s all.” Daryl said, sadly.

“I know, but give her a chance to miss you. Daryl, I’m serious. Go home and go to bed. Tomorrow’s a brand-new day and who knows, maybe if you actually give her the time she needs, she’ll be back in your arms by the end of the week. Now, for God’s sake, I’m going in and going to bed. It’s my birthday and I had to come out here and deal with all this shit. You gonna’ be ok?”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Rick. Can ya’ just tell her I’m sorry and that I love her? Please?” Daryl asked him.

“Yes, I will. Now go home. And Daryl?”

“Yeah?”

“For the love of God, get a haircut.”

Daryl laughed. “Fuck that. I ain’t cuttin’ my hair.”

“A couple inches, that’s all I’m askin’. I know you spend most of your time in the field, but you do occasionally have to attend meetings and stuff. Just a couple of inches ok?”

“Yeah, I guess. See ya’. Oh, happy birthday.” Daryl told Rick.

“Thanks! Drive safe! Don’t worry, Daryl. It’ll all work out. I have a feeling about you two. I had a feeling about you two, right from the start.


	57. Te' Amo Mucho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella takes her driving test, works at Jax's shop and then Jax tells Daryl he can forget about him helping him. Daryl embarks on a dangerous mission that has Isabella concerned for his safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments at the end. I hope you enjoy it.

Rick loved the breakfast Isabella made for him the morning of his birthday. He was supposed to have the day off, but Chris needed the day off to take care of some family business, so Rick went to work and started a long day. Isabella told him not to order dinner, she said that she would have Charlie come get her and she’d bring him something to eat, plus she wanted to give him his birthday gift. Before Rick left, he asked her if she was ready to take the driving test. She said she was, so he told her he’d take her down to the DMV on Thursday and she could wow them with her driving skills. Isabella was thrilled. As thrilled as she could be anyway. She’d hardly slept the night before because of what had happened with Daryl. Her heart ached so bad, she felt empty and like she just wanted to sleep, but she had things to do, so she forced herself to keep moving. Rick had talked to her that morning about Daryl. He told her what he had told Daryl the night before, that Daryl needed to take a step back and check himself, he asked her if she even wanted to be with Daryl anymore, he wanted to know if she felt like there was still hope.

Isabella told him that she loved Daryl more than anything and she wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he’d done and said so many things to hurt her, she didn’t think she could take anymore. Isabella told Rick that she was confused because she felt like if she forgave him, he might think he could go on behaving that way, but then again, she didn’t want her pride to stand in the way of being with the man she loved. So, she could be a pushover and let him walk all over her or she could stick to her guns and be alone. She didn’t know what to do, she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t. Rick wasn’t much help, he told her to follow her heart, the same thing Jax had been telling her the whole time. Rick then suggested that if she let him stew a few more days and not have any contact with him, he’d most likely learn his lesson. He told her that he’d never seen Daryl care about anyone the way he cared for her and he sure had never seen him make such an asshole out of himself like he did with her, before. Rick believed that they were meant for each other and that even though Daryl had been acting like an immature prick, he’d also grown up in a lot of ways. Daryl was learning how to care about another person and how to be responsible for his actions and poor decisions. He thought it was unfortunate that Daryl had to learn the hard way, but he was learning nonetheless.

That afternoon, Isabella made shrimp linguini and a New York cheesecake. She used Juniors of Brooklyn’s recipe. It was her favorite cheesecake and she wanted to share it with Rick. She packed everything in Tupperware and waited for Charlie to come get her. When she got to the station, she took Rick’s dinner into his office and set it out for him. When he came in, he was surprised at the type of meal, she’d made for him. He told her, he was expecting a sandwich, but shrimp linguini was so much better. After he ate, she got out the cheesecake and put in a candle, she made everyone in the office sing happy birthday to him, which completely embarrassed him. It was the best birthday he’d had in a very long time. Then she told him it was time for his gift. He couldn’t believe she’d gotten him a gift in addition to everything she’d already done for his birthday. She put the box down on his desk in front of him and told him to open it. Isabella was so excited, she got all giggly and impatient. She tried to help him unwrap it, which made him laugh.

“What is it? I can’t believe you got me a gift.” Rick laughed excitedly, unwrapping the box.

“Hurry! Just tear it.” Isabella giggled.

Rick got the box unwrapped and opened it. Inside was a display case holding the restored revolver.

“What the hell? Isabella, is this real or a replica? It looks real.” He said in shock.

“It’s real. It’s a 1957 model. It’s fully functional because I had it restored. Do you like it? Do you?” She asked him nervously.

“I… I can’t believe you did this. How on earth, did you ever find this… how did you afford this. This is way too much, I just can’t believe you did this.” He told her in disbelief.

“I found it at the antique store on Main Street. At first I, didn’t have the money for it, but then I offered to help the owners set up their bookkeeping system and they gave it to me as payment. They said, I could have anything in the store. I couldn’t believe it, because when I saw it, I just knew you had to have it. Do you like it? Really?”

Rick stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her tight, so tight she could barely breathe. When he let go of her, she looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes.

“I love it! It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten, by far. I still can’t believe you did this. How did you know this was like my gun and how did you know what year it was?”

She told him about all the gun books she’d read in his office and that she’d paid special attention to the book on Colt Pythons, he was very impressed. After he’d shown off his special gift to everyone in the station, he asked Isabella to please take it home, because he didn’t want to risk anything happening to it. Isabella packed up his Tupperware and asked Charlie to take her home. Rick gave her a kiss and told her, he’d be home around 9:30. As they pulled out of the parking lot, she wanted to ask Charlie to take her to Daryl’s, but she didn’t. She was quiet all the way home and when Charlie dropped her off, she went right inside and started crying. She wanted to go to bed, but she was afraid to fall asleep while she was alone, so she laid down on the sofa and drifted off watching TV. Rick woke her up when he got home and she stumbled down the hall, half asleep, only to climb in bed and lie awake all night.

Thursday came and Rick and Charlie took Isabella to the DMV to take her driving test. They were more excited than she was. In the back of her mind, she wished that Daryl was the one who had taken her. It had been four days since the altercation in front of Rick’s house. She missed him so much.

“Do you have your school ID, Isabella?” Rick asked her.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Ok, here’s the copy of your birth certificate.” He said, handing her the piece of paper. “I brought this copy of your check, that had your address on it, for proof of residency.” He told her and then he handed her another piece of paper.

Isabella looked at the paper. “I’m using your address, then? I mean for my home address?”

“That’s your home, isn’t it? That’s where you live, right?” Rick asked her.

She smiled shyly. “Yes, I guess so. That’s my home.”

Isabella collected all the forms and stood at the counter and filled them out. When she was done, she let Rick look them over to make sure everything was correct. Then she got in line for her written test. She got all but one question right. How many car lengths should be from the car in front of you. After her test was graded, the instructor met them outside by the Cherokee, Rick and Charlie both hugged her for good luck and then went around to the front of the building to wait. Isabella was so nervous, but the instructor was very easy going and she made Isabella feel relaxed. They pulled out on to the main road and drove away. Rick and Charlie were talking to George Kennedy, the man that owned the barber shop, when they pulled back into the parking area. Rick waved at them and then they excused themselves to go and meet Isabella as she got out of the car.

“How do you think she did?” Charlie asked Rick.

“Well, judging by the huge grin on her face, I’m gonna’ say, she did pretty well.” Rick answered as he waved to her.

“I did it, I did it! I passed the test. Yay!” Isabella screamed, jumping up and down. Then she skipped over and threw her arms around Rick. “I did it!”

Rick laughed and hugged her tight. “That’s great. I knew you’d ace it.”

“Hey, where’s my hug? I’m the one that gave you the lessons.” Charlie laughed. Isabella gave Charlie a big hug and thanked him. Then she followed the instructor inside to take her picture and sign for her license.

When she was all done, Rick took them all out for banana splits at the Cold Stone Creamery. They got their ice cream and went outside to eat it.

“You don’t seem very happy. How come?” Charlie asked Isabella.

“I am, I am. I don’t know… I just… I am.” She smiled sadly.

“You wish Daryl was here, don’t you?” He asked her.

“Charlie.” Rick said sternly.

“No, it’s ok, Rick.” Isabella told him. “Yes, I guess I wish he was here. I think he’d be proud of me, don’t you?” She asked them.

“Yeah, I think he’d be real proud of you, sweetheart.” Rick told her.

“Did you see him today?” Isabella asked the men.

“I saw him at lunch.” Charlie said.

“How was he?” She asked him, as she took a bite of her ice cream.

“I think he was upset, he was quiet and mopey.” Charlie told her.

Isabella giggled. “How could you tell, isn’t he always quiet and mopey?”

Both men laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, he is.” Charlie said. “No, he was having a hard time eating and staying awake. He looked like shit, his eyes were bloodshot as hell. I thought he was gonna’ fall face first into his sandwich.”

“Charlie, come on. She doesn’t need to know every gory detail.” Rick told him. “Hand me a napkin, please.”

Isabella handed Rick a napkin. “It’s ok, Rick.” She said. “Do you think it was because of me?” She then asked Charlie.

“Safe bet. He hardly said a word, but he didn’t have to. He looked pretty miserable.”

Isabella looked down and started playing in her ice cream. Rick looked over at Charlie and glared at him. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you want to drive over and see him? He’s most likely at the game center. It could be your first solo drive.” Rick said to her.

She thought about it, but decided it wasn’t a good idea. When they finished eating, they dropped Charlie off at the station and headed back to Rick’s house. When they got home, Rick told her that he had to run some errands and that he’d be back later. She asked him if she could go driving, if she was careful. He told her, she didn’t have to ask and that as long as she was there, the Cherokee was hers to do with as she wanted. He said, he’d put on the insurance, so she was all legal. He kissed her forehead and took off.

Isabella went inside, not sure of what she was going to do, then she thought about going by Jax’s motorcycle shop. He always told her, she could come by anytime. It was only 1:30 and she wanted to kill as much time as possible and try to keep her mind of Daryl.

She pulled into the shop parking lot and parked on the side of the building where the employees parked. She was nervous, because she’d never been there during the day, but she got her courage up and walked inside. Two of his mechanics saw her first and whistled at her, which made Jax, who was standing at the back of the shop take notice. He got a huge smile on his face, when he saw it was her. He waved her back, when she reached him, he told her to hang on a minute and then he walked over to the two, whistling mechanics and got on to their asses for disrespecting her, not just because it was her, but because it was unprofessional to do that to any woman coming into the shop. When he was done scolding them he happily walked back to Isabella and gave her hug.

“I got my license today. I passed the test on my first try.” She told him excitedly.

“That’s fuckin’ awesome. Did ya’ drive over here?” He asked her.

“Yep! I’m not bugging you, am I? Because I can leave, it’s not a problem.” She said.

“Fuck, no! You ain’t buggin’ me. I’m glad yer here. C’mon, I’ll show ya’ around.” Jax said, taking her by the arm.

When he’d finished giving her the grand tour, he asked her if she wanted to learn how to rebuild a carburetor. She thought he was joking at first, but he told her he was serious. That excited her and she said, ‘yes.’

“C’mon, you can put yer purse and phone in the office and I’ll get ya’ a pair of coveralls. C’mon, cutie.” Jax told her.

Isabella followed him to the office and put her things in the safe, while Jax went to find her something to put on. Before she closed the safe she got a hair band out of her purse and put her hair up on top of her head. Jax came back with some coveralls and some paper slip covers for her shoes. The uniform was two sized too big, but she looked adorable, Jax told her.

“Ok, c’mon. Let’s get started.” Jax told her.

She followed him into the main part of the shop.

“Hey, Isabella. How you doin’?” Martinez asked her.

“Hi, Martinez. I’m fine, how are you?”

“I’m good, you gonna’ work on these bikes? You ain’t afraid you’ll break a nail or somethin’?” He teased.

“No, she ain’t afraid a that. She’s tough. Hell, Daryl took her huntin’ and she killed and skinned a rabbit all by herself.” Jax said proudly.

“Huh, no shit? Well, yer the best kinda’ chick. You’re tough, but ya’ look soft.” He said, winking at her. She blushed and continued to follow Jax to the other end of the shop.

For the next hour, Jax explained in detail how to take apart the carburetor and put it back together. She followed his step by step instructions and completed the task with no problem. Then he showed her how to put it back in the bike. By they were done an hour later, she was covered in grease.

“Ya’ got grease everywhere, cutie.” Jax told her.

“Do I have it on my face?” She asked him.

She didn’t have any on her face, incredibly enough, but Jax told her she did and took his finger and ran it over her nose. “There, I got it.” He laughed. Martinez laughed too, because Jax had just put a big greasy smudge mark across her nose. She had no idea.

“Hey, I got that software you told me about on Sunday.” Jax told her as he got her coke out of the machine.

“You did? Do you want me to install it? Because I can. I don’t have any other plans.” Isabella said.

“You don’t wanna’ install software, do ya’?” He asked.

“I do, I … I… don’t have anything better to do. I… I just don’t want to go home right now.” She sadly.

Jax knew she was upset and probably missed Daryl. He felt bad that she was sad, but he was happy that she was going to stick around a while longer. “Tryin’ ta’ keep yer mind of shit?”

“Kinda’. Show me your computer. Let’s get started.” She said. Jax took her back to the office and watched her start downloading the software.

“Yer gonna’ show me how ta’ use it, ain’t ya’?” Jax said, leaning over her shoulder. Even covered in grease, she still smelled good.

“Of course, sit down.” She told him and then she started explaining point by point how to use the program.

He was so busy staring at how cute she looked in the coveralls and the grease stain across her nose, nothing was really registering in his mind. She glanced over at him and he was gazing at her with a smile on his face, lost in her beauty.

“Hey! Are you paying attention?” She laughed. “You look like you’re in lala land. Where’s your head at?”

Jax laughed. “I’m listenin’, I’m listenin’. Ya’ just look so cute sittin’ there all smart and shit.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and went back to explaining. One of the mechanics came in and told Jax that a customer wanted to talk to him, so he told Isabella he’d be back in a few minutes and left. Jax met with the customer and answered his questions, when he was done, he turned and started back to the office.

“Hey, boss! Heads up.” Martinez called to him.

Jax looked around and then shrugged his shoulders like, what?

“You got company comin’ through the side door.” Martinez hollered to him.

Jax turned toward the side door and there was Daryl walking toward him. Jax then turned to the direction of the office to see if Isabella had come out. She hadn’t and you couldn’t see the garage area from the office, so he was relieved.

“Hey, Daryl. Whatta’ ya’ doin’ here? This is a surprise.” Jax said to him.

“Can we talk?” Daryl asked him.

Jax looked back in the direction of the office and then turned back to Daryl. “Uh, yeah. Let’s go outside where it’s more quiet.” He said directing him to the side door he’d come through just minutes before. When they got outside, both Jax and Daryl lit up cigarettes. Daryl wouldn’t look Jax in the eye, instead he kicked around in the dirt and gravel with his boot.

“So, whatta’ ya’ wanna’ talk about?” Jax asked curiously.

Daryl took a long drag and exhaled and then spit over into the dirt. “Wanna’ talk about Isabella. Ya’ know about what ya’ said the other day.”

Jax smiled at Daryl uncomfortableness. “What’d I say the other day. Refresh my memory.”

“Ya’ know… about… about helpin’ me gettin’ her back. Remember?” Daryl asked him.

“Yeah, I remember that. So, ya’ want my help now, huh?” Jax laughed.

“Don’t give me a hard time. Can ya’ help me or not?” Daryl said seriously.

Jax ran his fingers through his goatee and acted like he was deep in thought. “I don’t know. I mean, I offered ta’ help ya’ before I knew you was gonna’ be such fuckin’ prick to her.”

“Don’t fuck with me, asshole. Can ya’ help me or not?” Daryl demanded.

“Hmmm? I’m gonna’ have ta’ say no. That offer’s off the table.” Jax said bluntly.

“What? What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about? Why?” Daryl said angrily.

Jax smiled and ran his fingers through his goatee again. “Cuuuuuuz, I decided I’m keepin’ her for myself.”

Daryl stood there silently for a minute. Jax watched his face go from slightly agitated to a bright red rage filled stare. “I knew it! I fuckin’ knew it, you son of a bitch, mother fucker. I’m gonna’ kill you.” Daryl yelled as he grabbed Jax by the top of his coveralls and started to shake him. Neither one of them heard the side door open.

“Daryl?” Isabella said.

Both men looked over at her. Daryl stopped shaking Jax and let him down roughly. “What are ya’ doin’ here, rabbit?” He asked her, then he turned back to Jax. “Why the fuck didn’t ya’ tell me she was here?”

Jax didn’t say anything, he just stood straightening out his coveralls and running his hands through his long hair.

“Daryl, what are you doing here? Were you guys fighting?” She asked.

“No, we wasn’t fighting, we was just messin’ around a little.” Jax told her. “Weren’t we, Daryl?”

“Fuck you!” He yelled at Jax. “Why ya’ here, rabbit? Why ya’ dressed like that and why do ya’ got grease all over ya’? What the fuck is goin’ on?” He demanded to know.

“I came to visit Jax and he taught me to rebuild a carburetor. I did it too, Daryl. I did it all by myself.” She said, excitedly.

Daryl ignored her excitement. “Is that why ya’ got grease on yer nose?” He asked.

“Huh? Jax, did you wipe that grease on me?” She laughed.

Jax just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Daryl watched them interacting and he became enraged.

“What the fuck is goin’ on here? Are you guys together? I don’t know what the fuck is happenin’ here.” Daryl said with desperation.

“Don’t start this again, please. I just came by here because I was bored, I got my license today. I passed my test on the first try.” Isabella told Daryl.

Daryl looked at her and then back at Jax, he was totally confused as to what was happening. He didn’t know if Jax was fucking with his head or if there was really something going on with them. He couldn’t say anything, because he didn’t want Isabella to know he’d come there to ask Jax for his help getting them back together. He took a deep breath in and swallowed hard.

“Ya’ did? Really? I’m so proud of ya’. I wish I coulda’ been there with ya’, but I am, I’m real proud of ya’, rabbit.” He said trying to sound calm.

Isabella started walking toward the two men. “Rick and Charlie took me and I only missed one on the written test, I was wrong about car lengths between cars on the road, but anyway, I only missed one and then I got a perfect score on the driving part. Rick said, I could drive the Cherokee anytime I want to. I really did it, I did it on my first try.”

“That’s awesome, baby.” Daryl told her sweetly.

“What are you doing here? Did you see the Cherokee here and stop to see me?” She said with hope.

“Uh… no, I didn’t see the Jeep. I just stopped ta’ talk ta’ Jax about somethin’. He didn’t even tell me you was here.” He explained. “Why didn’t ya’ tell me she was here, asshole?” He sneered at Jax.

“Ya’ didn’t give me a chance. I was gonna’ tell ya’, Daryl, ya’ just didn’t give me a chance to.” Jax smiled.

What was he up to, Daryl thought. He wanted to finish his conversation with Jax, but he wanted to talk with Isabella more.

“So, whatta’ ya’ gonna’ do now? Are ya’ done playin’ mechanic? Do ya’ wanna’ go get some dinner?” Daryl asked her.

Isabella looked distressed. “Uh… I don’t know. I … think that might not be a good idea. I just don’t want to… I don’t want any more problems.”

“Why the fuck are ya’ still standin’ here, Jax? Can I talk to her alone for a minute? Don’t ya’ got bikes that need yer attention or somethin’?” He said sarcastically.

“Daryl, he doesn’t have to go. It’s his shop. Maybe I should go, it seemed like you guys were in the middle of an important conversation. I’m going to go inside, ok?” Isabella said.

“No, wait.” Daryl half yelled. “Why don’t ya’ just stay out here and talk to me for a while. I ain’t seen ya’ in four days. I mean, what’s new? How are ya’? Please don’t go.” He pleaded.

Jax felt really uncomfortable and he felt guilty for what he’d said to Daryl about keeping her all for himself. He watched his old friend beg and grovel, trying to keep the girl he loved there, just so he could spend a little time with her.

“Uhhh… I’m gonna’ go inside and give you two some privacy.” He told them. “We’ll talk later, Daryl. Ok?” He said to Daryl and started to walk back to the shop.

“Wait, you don’t have to go, Jax.” She said to him. “Daryl, tell him he doesn’t have to go.” She said to Daryl.

“I don’t wanna’. Let him go inside.” Daryl whined.

Jax laughed at Daryl’s childishness. “I’ll be inside, Bella. Come say ‘bye’ if ya’ leave.” Jax told her. “See ya’ old pal” He said to Daryl and walked back to the shop.

“You shouldn’t have made him feel unwelcome, Daryl. That wasn’t very nice.” Isabella told him.

Daryl ignored what she said. “I ain’t tryin’ ta start shit, so don’t get mad at me when I ask ya’ this, but are you two… ya’ know… together? Ya’ gotta’ tell me the truth, I can’t do this no more. It’s makin’ me crazy imaginin’ you with him.”

Isabella sighed. “Daryl, for the last time, we are just friends. I don’t want to be with anyone but you and that’s the honest truth. I only want you, I never stopped wanting you, I just needed some time to get over you lying to me and then you started stalking me and calling me names. You really hurt me, you implied really ugly things about me. You used me and that hurts. You don’t seem to understand that just because I need time, isn’t the same thing as me not loving you anymore. Because I do. I do love you. Everything just got so messed up and then you just kept making it worse. It all snowballed.”

“I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I fucked up real bad and I’m so sorry for hurtin’ ya’ and for sayin’ stupid shit to ya’. I didn’t mean any of that. I was just jealous, I still am. I don’t want ya’ hangin’ out with him no more. I know that’s gonna’ make ya’ mad, but I can’t help it, that’s the way I feel. It makes me wanna’ break shit. Shit, like his head. Why do ya’ have ta’ be friends with him? Ain’t Rick enough? What about Maggie or Yvette? Why Jax?”

“He’s just helped me deal with all of this stuff that’s been happening between you and me. When I left the lake with him that night, we started a friendship and believe it or not, being friends with him has actually made me appreciate you more than I already did.”

“Why? Cuz, he’s such a loser, he makes me look great?” Daryl laughed.

Isabella giggled. “No, that’s not what I meant. You know what I mean. I want to stay and talk with you, but I was in the middle of installing some software for him and I still need to explain it to Jax. Can we talk later?” She asked.

Daryl looked disappointed. “I won’t be around for a couple a days. I’m goin’ ta’ get somethin’ ta’ eat and then I’m headed up into the hills for a few days.”

“Why? What are you going to do in the hills? Are you going camping?” Isabella asked.

“Nah. Well, kinda’. I’m gonna’ be campin’ out, but I ain’t doin’ it for fun. There’s a mountain lion on the prowl up there in the forest and I’m hikin’ in ta’ track it and kill it. It’s been killin’ a lot of deer and some cows and sheep and shit. I gotta’ take care of it, before it kills a human.” He explained.

“Well, that doesn’t sound safe. I don’t want you to do that. Why can’t the game warden do that? That’s not your job.” Isabella said with concern.

“It is my job. I’m the best tracker in the area and I know them hills better than anybody else. I gotta’ do it. I’ll be ok, I know what I’m doin’.” He explained.

“Well, why do you have to go alone? What if the lion gets you when you’re sleeping? Please don’t go. Please, Daryl?” She begged.

Daryl grabbed her and pulled her into him. “Don’t worry about me, rabbit. I know what I’m doin’, it ain’t the first time I’ve had ta’ do somethin’ like this before. I’ll be gone two, three days at the most. Maybe when I get back, you’ll wanna’ talk to me. Maybe we can spend the day together and talk. Ok?” He said and then he hugged her tight.

Isabella wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight. “Please be careful. Ok? Call me when you get back. Promise, ok?”

“How can I call ya’ if I’m blocked?” He said with a sly grin.

“Ok, you’re unblocked. Promise you’ll call me when you get back.”

“I promise. Stay safe on the road and don’t go nowhere by yerself at night and always look in yer backseat before ya’ get in and … “

“I know, I know. I’ll be careful. I promise. I need to go now. Be safe!” She said and then she turned and started to walk back to the shop.

“Bye, rabbit.” Daryl said and turned toward his truck.

Isabella stopped and turned around. “Hey, Daryl!” She hollered.

“Yeah, rabbit?” He answered.

“Te’ amo! Te’ amo mucho!” She smiled and turned back toward the shop.

“What’s that mean?” He yelled.

Isabella just put her arms up, like ‘I don’t know?’

“Hey, what’s that mean?” He yelled again.

“Look it up, buttercup. Bye.” She yelled back and then she disappeared inside.


	58. Take Me Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is hurt and disappointed by two people very close to her, which causes her to overreact and do something that puts her in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter because i had to tarnish the reputations of two of my favorite characters. I hope you like it though. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

After Daryl ate, he swung back by Jax’s shop. Isabella’s Jeep was gone, so he pulled in and parked. It looked like everyone was gone for the day, except Jax and Martinez. Daryl wanted to wait to go in, until Martinez left, but he was already running late as it was, so he decided to go on in anyway. He was going to have it out with Jax, for the last time. He entered through the side door again, Martinez saw him come in and yelled to Jax.

“Hey, Boss! You got company again.” Then he nodded his head to Daryl. “Hey Pussy!

“Fuck you! Where’s Jax?” Daryl snapped.

“I’m right here.” Jax said, walking up behind him.

Daryl turned around and poked Jax in the chest. “We gotta’ talk, asshole!”

“You want me to stick around, boss?” Martinez asked Jax.

Jax put up his hand and said, “Nah, it’s cool. You can go.”

“Ok. Later!” Martinez said and walked to the exit door.

Daryl and Jax watched him leave and then Daryl turned toward Jax and yelled in his face. “What the fuck is goin’ on? Did somethin’ happen between ya’?”

“No, _nothin’_ happened between us.” Jax said, rolling his eyes. “Follow me to the office, I gotta’ lock up.”

“I ain’t followin’ ya’ nowhere, tell me what the fuck is goin’ on with you and her.” Daryl hollered.

“Nothin’ is goin’ on Daryl. Not that I would mind, but it ain’t never gonna’ happen.” Jax told him and then he got a coke out of the machine. “Ya’ want one?”

“No. Why’d ya’ say you was keepin’ her for yerself then? Why’d ya’ say, you ain’t gonna’ help me? Why’d ya’ say that shit then?” Daryl asked with a confused face.

Jax laughed and shook his head. “Why? Because, because, because I was just fuckin’ with ya’, that’s why.”

Daryl knew Jax was lying. “Bullshit! You wasn’t fuckin’ with me.”

“All right, I wasn’t fucking with ya’, but I wasn’t serious neither. Just wanted ta’ see how you’d react, ya’ know, like if I really was gonna’ keep her for myself. But, then I seen how she was lookin’ at ya’ out there and… well… I ain’t blind, that’s all.”

“Whatta’ ya’ mean? How was she lookin’ at me?” Daryl asked.

“Like it was Christmas and you was fuckin’ Santa Claus. I can’t compete with that shit, man.” Jax told him, walking over to lock the garage doors.

“So, what? There ain’t nothin’ goin’ on with ya’? Is that what yer sayin’? I just wanna’ get this straight. You were just fuckin’ with me or what?” Daryl asked him.

“I was and I wasn’t. Ya’ ain’t gotta worry, ok? Fuck, are you dense? There ain’t nothin’ goin’ on, there never was and there never will be. She loves you, asshole.”

“Oh, well, fuck. That’s all ya’ had ta’ say. Uhh… well, why’d ya’ say you ain’t gonna’ help me?” Daryl asked.

Jax ran his fingers through his long hair and laughed. “I’m in love with her, OK? Fuck, you _are_ dense. I’m fuckin’ in love with her.” He hollered, throwing his coke can in the trash.

Daryl just stood there, thinking about what to say. “I know.” Was all he could get out.

“Well, maybe you ain’t so fuckin’ dense after all.” Jax said and then he took out a cigarette. “Ya’ gotta’ light?”

Daryl lit his cigarette and then lit one of his own. “I ain’t dense and I ain’t stupid! You’d have ta’ be a fuckin’ priest ta’ not fall in love with her. You sure nothin’ happened between ya’?”

“Daryl, I’d be an asshole if I tried somethin’ with her, knowin’ the way she feels about ya’. I’m a lot of things, but I ain’t no asshole.”

Daryl laughed. “That’s debatable.”

Jax chucked back at him.

“So, then that’s a ‘no’, right?” Daryl pushed.

“Fuck, just let it go. I ain’t in the mood for yer shit. It’s been a long day and I don’t feel like coddling yer insecurities.” Jax snapped.

“Sorry, I… I… I don’t know what ta’ say now.” Daryl laughed. “I came here plannin’ ta’ kick yer ass, now, well, I feel sorry for ya’.”

“Thanks!” Jax said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t fuckin’ feel sorry for me, fuck head. If… If I thought I had a shot, I’d go for it, but it’s plain ta’ see, she don’t see me like that. I’m sure she’ll be comin’ back to ya’ any day now. So, congratu fuckin’ lations. Ya’ got yer girl back. I will tell ya’ this though, if ya’ fuck up again, I ain’t gonna’ be so nice.” Jax smiled. “So, go. Get the fuck outta’ here and go get yer girl.”

“I wish it was that easy. I’m leavin’ town for a few days and she said, when I get back, _MAYBE_ , we can get together and talk. Not so sure she wants me back.” Daryl said.

“Where ya’ goin?” Jax asked, snuffing out his cigarette.

“Uhh… it’s something for work I gotta’ do. So, ya’ think she wants me back? Did she say that?” Daryl asked, snuffing out his own cigarette.

“Didn’t have to. I could just tell the difference in her mood when she came back inside after talkin’ to ya’. Want me ta’ keep an eye on her for ya’, while yer gone?” Jax suggested.

“Puh! Like you wouldn’t anyway. I gotta’ go.” Daryl told him as he started walking toward the door and then he turned back. “So, ya’ definitely love her, but ya’ ain’t gonna’ do nothin’ about it, right?”

Jax laughed. “Yeah, that’s right. Hey, help me move this table over there.” Jax asked, pointing to the other side of the garage.

Daryl grabbed one end of the table and the two men began moving it. Half way there, Jax tripped and smashed Daryl’s right hand into the wall.

“Hey, watch it, fucker. I need that hand.” Daryl said.

“I’m sure you do! You probably need it every fuckin’ night don’t ya’?” Jax laughed. “Just use the other one.” He laughed again.

“What if I need both hands?” Daryl chuckled.

Jax laughed sarcastically. “You must get a helluva upper body workout.”

“You know I do.” Daryl chuckled and he put the table down. “Fuck, can I go now?”

“Take off, asshole.” Jax told him.

“Ok, later.” Daryl said huffily.

“Hey, Daryl?” Jax called after him.

“Yeah?”

“She’s pretty amazing, I hope ya’ know that.” Jax said to him.

“Yeah, I know! Trush me, I know! Hey, what’s te’ amo mucho mean?” Daryl asked.

“Uhh… I think it means ‘I love you, a lot!’, like in Spanish or Italian. Why?”

Daryl smiled big. “No reason, just wonderin’.” And he walked out the door.

Friday, Isabella worked down at the station. She learned to dispatch and she learned how to process arrest warrants after they’d been signed by a judge. Charlie took her out to lunch at a sandwich place down by the fairgrounds. It was one of the best sandwiches she’d ever had and she wondered why Daryl had never taken her there before. When she got back to work, Rick called her into his office. He had something important to talk to her about.

“So, Daryl says, you’re good with computers. He says, you know your shit with different programs and stuff. Is this true?” Rick asked her.

“Yes, I’m pretty good at computers. Why?” Isabella asked him.

“Well, first I better ask you this. Do you know just Windows or do you know Mac too?” He asked her.

“Both, I can do both. Why are you asking. Do you need me to show you something?” She questioned.

“Well, actually, I’d like you show everybody here, something. The county is moving over to Mac from Windows and I have several people here, including myself that don’t a damn thing about Mac. So, I was thinking that if you wanted to, maybe you could teach a ‘basics’ course to us. What do you think? I mean, this is only if you want to. If you don’t, I can find someone else to do it. Of course, it’ll pay, it’ll pay good and I know you need the money for school, so if you want it, the jobs yours.” Rick explained.

“Oh, my gosh! Yes, that would be awesome. When do you want to do it? Like, what were you thinking. A couple days, a day, what?” She asked excitedly.

“Well, how about next Saturday? Do you think six hours would be long enough? You tell me what you think is doable.” Rick suggested.

They went on to discuss the details of what he wanted taught and how long it would take. She was excited to have such a great responsibility and important job and of course, she loved the idea of helping Rick out. When they were done, she turned to walk out of his office, then she paused and turned back around.

“Hey, Rick.” Isabella said.

“Yeah?” Rick answered.

“Did Daryl take a radio with him?” She asked.

Rick looked up from the file he was reading on his desk. “Yes, he did. But I haven’t heard anything from him, if that was your next question. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Do you think he’s all right? I mean, don’t you think it’s a little dangerous? I just…. I just… Oh, I don’t know.” She said.

“I know you’re worried, honey, but this is what Daryl does. He’s an outdoor man, he loves hunting and all that goes with it. It’s in his blood, it’s second nature to him. He’s going to be fine. He’ll be back in a couple days and you won’t even remember him being gone.” Rick told her.

“Ok.” She said, unsure. “Rick?”

“Yes, I will let you know if I hear anything.” Rick assured her.

Isabella tried to smile. “Thanks!” She said and walked off.

That night, Isabella couldn’t sleep. She just lay there awake, worrying that something was going to happen to Daryl. She had a bad feeling that something would go wrong and she couldn’t shake it, no matter how hard she tried. So, she just tossed and turned and prayed all night that he would stay safe. When she got up the next morning, she still felt anxious, so she went about her usual morning routine, trying to keep her mind occupied.

Jax called her around noon and asked if she wanted to come over and hang out. She definitely needed something to distract her, so she drove over to spend the afternoon with him. They spent the whole day together talking, they went to get something to eat and then came back to Jax’s and talked some more.

“Why aren’t you hanging around with your biker buddies today?” Isabella asked him.

“Cuz, I wanted ta’ spend time with ya’ before ya’ go back.” Jax answered.

“Go back where? I still have six weeks left. I’m sure we’ll see each other a bunch before I go back to school.” She said, puzzled.

“Never mind.” Jax laughed.

Isabella just shrugged her shoulders and let it go. “So, I have something to tell you. I don’t know if you’ll think it’s a good idea or not, but I’ve decided it’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to get back together with Daryl.”

“I know.” Jax said, quietly.

“How’d you know? I just decided last night. Are you psychic or something?” She laughed.

“No, I ain’t no psychic.” Jax laughed. “I just knew, that’s all. How come ya’ didn’t tell him before he went outta’ town?”

“How do you know he went out of town? Did he come back by here and give you a hard time? Because if he did… “ She started.

Jax could tell she was getting upset at that thought, so he cut in. “No, no, it ain’t nothin’ like that. I ran into him at the store before he left and that’s when he told me.”

“Oh, good. Well, anyways, I didn’t decide until last night, well yesterday, really. Do you think I’m stupid, because I thought about everything and I really want to be with him. Like I said, I only have six weeks left and I don’t want to waste any more time. Does that make sense?” She asked.

“Yeah, it makes sense. I think if ya’ wanna’ be with him, then you should be with him. I think he’s probably learned his lesson.” Jax told her, trying to sound upbeat. “I guess this’ll be the last time we hang out, huh?”

“Why? We can still hang out. You and Daryl need to be friends again and then we all can hang out together. That would be great. Don’t you think?”

Jax could hear her talking, but he really wasn’t paying attention because it was just starting to sink in that this _was_ the last time they’d hang out. If they were to hang out together, it would be different. He didn’t know if he could handle being around her and have to watch her with Daryl and know that there was no chance in hell that he could ever be with her. He would miss her face, her smile, her eyes, the great conversations they had, he would miss everything.

“Are you listening to me?” Isabella asked.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m listenin’.” Jax answered.

“We’re totally still going to be friends, right?” She said.

“I don’t know, Bella.” He said bluntly.

“What’s wrong? You sound mad.” She asked him.

He couldn’t do this. He had to break away clean, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he was trying to save his own. It was all about self preservation. His heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing her anymore. He was happy for her and he was happy for Daryl, he just wished that he hadn’t let himself fall for her. It was almost 10:00 pm, tomorrow, Daryl would be back and then the little world he’d been living in for the past couple of weeks would be over. It was time to end it now.

“Nothin’s wrong. I just doubt we’ll be seein’ each other anymore, that’s all. I mean, it was cool while it lasted, but I gotta’ get back ta’ my life. Ya’ know what I mean.” He laughed snidely.

That hurt Isabella a little bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was keeping you from your life.”

“No, you know. I got other shit ta’ do besides sit around and talk all the time. Fuck, I’m gonna’ be seein’ that girl I told ya’ about a lot more and shit. Don’t get me wrong, it was cool helping ya’ through yer shit and stuff, but I do gotta’ a life.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. On the outside, he was calm and cool, but on the inside, he was a mess.

Isabella didn’t know what to think, he was hurting her feelings and she didn’t understand why. She’d never seen this side of him before. “Oh, of course. I should go, it’s late.” She sadly said. “Are you mad at me?” She asked, getting up to leave.

“Nah, but you should probably go, cuz that girl’s comin’ over here in a bit.” He lied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me that? I would have left a long time ago.” She told him.

“I didn’t wanna’ hurt yer feelin’s, I didn’t know we was gonna’ hang out all day and night or I woulda’ said something before now.” Jax told her.

“What’s wrong? You’re being different. Have I been a bother to you, because I thought we were friends.” She said.

Jax felt like shit. He was hurting her feelings and he hated it, but it was best for him if she had no reason to wanna’ see him again. So, he kept up the act. “Well, I kinda’ fell into the job of babysitter/psychiatrist, when ya’ jumped on my bike that night. But now you stopped cryin’ and yer goin’ back ta’ Daryl, so my job is over.”

Isabella’s eyes started to well up with tears. “Babysitter/psychiatrist? I’m sorry you thought you had to take care of me, I thought we were… so, I was a job? Why are you being so mean? You’re not acting like yourself. Are you messing with me?”

Jax cleared his throat and then lit a cigarette. “I am acting like myself. This is me, baby. And you wasn’t _exactly_ a job, I just felt kinda’ responsible for ya’, cuzza’ that night and shit. But, hey we had a few laughs, right? So, it wasn’t a total loss. Ya’ better get goin’, that girl’s gonna’ be here in a few. C’mon, I’ll walk ya’ out.” He couldn’t even look her in the eye, he was making her cry and it was killing him.

“Well, I’m sorry I was such a bother. I thought we were friends, I don’t understand… I thought… Well, I’m sorry I took you away from your life, I didn’t realize that’s what I was doing. Thanks for everything, I guess.” She said, sarcastically and she headed to the door.

“Wait, I’ll walk ya’ out.” Jax said, trying to tie his boot.

“No, I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your life.” She snapped. “I’m confused.” She then said quietly.

“Why?” He asked her, just as quiet.

“I thought I had a good read on you, I was wrong. Goodbye, Jax.” She said sadly and then she walked out his door.

He watched her out the window to make sure she got in her car safely, after she pulled away, he shut the curtain and plopped down on his sofa.

“FUUUUCCCKKK!” He yelled loudly and then he threw his boot across the room and broke a lamp.

Isabella cried all the way home. She felt like a fool, how could she have been so wrong about Jax. She really thought they were friends.

Sunday came and still no word from Daryl. He said, he’d be gone two or three days and it had already been three. That uneasy feeling came back again. Between Jax and Daryl not being back, her stomach was a mess. Around 10:45, Charlie called her and asked if she wanted to go out to lunch with he and Amber. She was thankful for the distraction, so she said, ‘yes’. After lunch was over, Charlie took Amber home and then told Isabella that he had to make a run out to a camping area that ran along the river. It had been closed because of the mountain lion scare and Charlie needed to go out there to make sure nobody had snuck in. He asked Isabella if she wanted to go with him, to kill time. She told him ‘yes’ and they headed toward the campground. On the way there, Charlie stopped at Dunkin’ Donuts and got a dozen. Isabella peeked into the box and saw exactly what she was hoping to see. A lemon filled donut with powdered sugar. She was too full from lunch to eat it then, so she just called dibs and told Charlie not to even think about touching it.

“Are you threatening me? Huh, kiddo?” Charlie laughed.

“You bet I am, hands off my donut and I mean it.” Isabella laughed back.

“Looks like rain today. If it rains, Daryl will come back in. He’ll have to, he may lose the trail.” Charlie told her.

Isabella looked out the window at the sky. It was getting dark, her stomach turned. She wished Daryl was there. If there was a storm, she was going to try to make it through with a Xanax, but it would be so much easier with Daryl there too.

“Can you take me home after this, please. I just don’t want to be out if it starts to storm. I want to be able to hide away in my room. So, can you?” Isabella asked Charlie.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll stay with you, ok?” He told her.

“You don’t have to, if it gets too bad, I’ll take a pill. I just wanted to try to get through it without taking one. I want to make Daryl proud. I just wish he was here.” She sadly, looking up at the sky again.

“So, what’s going on with you and Daryl anyway? Are you getting back together or are you gonna’ finally run away with me?” Charlie teased.

Isabella giggled. “You’re funny.” She said and then she punched him in the arm, playfully. “As soon as he gets back, I’m going to see if he wants to get back together. I hope he still wants to. Do you think he does?”

Charlie laughed outright. “Uh, yeah, I think he wants to. That guy is crazy about you, but then again, everyone is. It can’t be helped.” He looked over at her and winked.

“You’re a big flirt, Charlie.” She smiled. “I hope he is, because I’m crazy over him. I can’t wait to see him. God, I wish he was here right now.” She sighed.

“I know I’m not Daryl, but I’m not chopped liver either. You’re hurting my feelings.” Charlie said with a pouty face.

Isabella giggled. “I’m sorry, Charlie, you’re right. You are nowhere near chopped liver, you’re going to make some girl very happy someday. Oh, wait. You make _a lot_ of girls very happy _all the_ time, because you are the biggest flirt I have ever seen. I don’t know how you keep track of all those girls.”

“I would give up all those girls, if you’d only say, you’ll marry me.” Charlie begged.

“Give me a break! How many times have you used that line anyway?” Isabella asked.

Charlie crossed the bridge that crossed the river where the campground was. He pulled off the highway on to a dirt road and followed it down a mile or so, until he came to a big metal gate that had a sign on it that read. ‘Campground closed. Absolutely no admittance. Trespassers will be prosecuted. Charlie got out, unlocked the gate and pulled it open. When he got back into the truck, he called Rick and told him there were tire tracks on the other side of the gate and they were fresh, so somebody must have come in through somewhere else in the park, he told him. Charlie drove slowly down the dirt road passing empty campsite after campsite. Charlie pulled over next to some bathrooms and pulled out a clip board. He got busy writing stuff on the board, so Isabella decided to eat her donut. She pulled it out of the box and was about to take a bite, when she saw another truck coming toward them from the opposite direction. Charlie didn’t even notice because he was busy with his work.

“Uhh… Charlie, there’s a truck coming this way.” Isabella said.

Charlie looked up quickly. “Where?” He asked, looking around. Then he saw it.

The truck stopped when it got to Charlie’s truck.

“Stay here, Isabella.” Charlie said, grabbing his badge from the console, then he got out, unsnapped his holster and held up his badge.

The window came down on the other truck and an older man stuck his head out. Charlie walked over and started talking to the man. Isabella watched for a few minutes and when things seemed like they were ok, she took a big bite of her donut. Ten seconds later Charlie climbed back in the truck and the other truck was making a u turn and heading back in the direction it came.

Isabella swallowed the bite of donut and asked. “What happened? How they’d get in?”

“The entrance on the other end is open. He says there’s more people out here, but they’re off road. So, we’ve got to wait until they get down here.” Charlie explained.

A few raindrops fell on the windshield, but Isabella calmed herself. She went to take another bite of donut and some of the lemon filling fell out onto her leg. She laughed and tried to scoop it up with her fingers.

“Do you have any napkins in here?” She asked, licking the filling off her fingers.

Charlie laughed at the mess she was making. “Yeah, there’s some in the glove box. Just pop it open.” Then he went back to writing on his clip board.

Isabella opened the glove box and reached in for a napkin, she grabbed one, she saw a stack of pictures laying under the pile of napkins, so she pulled them out to look at them. Her eyes opened wide and she almost choked on the donut. It was a stack of pictures of her. The top one was the picture Charlie had taken from Daryl’s house that day, there were several nudes from their camping trip and a couple almost nudes and in a compromising position from one night that she’d spent at Daryl’s and they had gotten a little playful.

“Oh, my God! Why do you have these?” She screamed.

Charlie jumped from surprise and then he saw what she was looking at. “Oh, FUCK! Let me explain, let me explain.” He hollered.

Isabella was freaking out. She opened the window and threw the rest of the donut out. “Why do you have these, why? Tell me. Where did you get these?” She yelled over and over again.

Charlie tried to get a word in, but she was screaming too loud, she couldn’t hear him. He grabbed her arm to get her to calm down, but she just freaked out even more.

“Don’t touch me, you pervert. Where the hell did you get these pictures?” She hollered. “Did you get these from Daryl?”

“Yes!” Charlie hollered back.

“WHAT? Daryl gave these pictures to you. Oh, my God!” Isabella screeched.

“NO! NO! He didn’t give them to me… I …”

Isabella was flailing her arms around and Charlie was still trying to grab one to calm her down.

“Calm down and I’ll explain.” Charlie yelled.

“I want to go home, I want to go home. Take me home, you creep!” She demanded.

She started to cry and Charlie didn’t know what to do. The rain started to fall a little heavier, but Isabella wasn’t paying attention, she was still demanding to go home.

“Where did you get them. You better tell me the truth.” She ordered him, then she started tearing up the pictures and then she threw the pieces up into the air inside the truck.

“I took them. I took one from Daryl’s house and the other day I had to get in his truck for something, there was a bunch of them in the glove box in an envelope. I saw them and I took a couple. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Charlie pleaded.

“You make me sick, I want to go home and I’m going to tell Daryl when he gets back. I can’t believe you did that. Why would you do that? God, I’m so humiliated. I hate you, you creepy pervert. TAKE ME HOME, NOW!” Isabella cried at the top of her lungs and then she punched him in the arm, as hard as she could. She was sobbing hard by that time.

“OW! I will, I will. Please just calm down. I’m sorry! I can’t leave yet though. I need to make sure these people leave the park. Ok? Then I’ll take you home. God, I’m sorry!”

“I DON’T WANT TO WAIT. TAKE ME HOME, NOW!” She screamed again. “I want to go home, I have to get away from you. Why did you do this, Charlie. I hate you!” She sobbed. “Oh, my God! You had naked pictures of me. Why?”

Just then two vehicles were approaching Charlie’s truck and then they came to a stop when they reached them.

“I need to talk to these people and then we’ll follow them out and I’ll take you home. Please just calm down, ok? I’ll be right back.” Charlie told him and then he started to get out of the truck. “Isabella, I’m sorry. You’re beautiful, I wasn’t trying to be creepy, I just thought you were beautiful, that’s all.” He said and then he put his hand on her arm.

“Don’t touch me, you pervert. Take me home or I’ll scream and I’ll tell Rick what you did too. You better hurry up because I don’t want to be with you a second more. I can’t believe you did this.” She cried.

Charlie felt like shit. “I’ll be just a minute and then we can talk, ok?” And he got out of the truck and walked across the road to talk to the people inside the vehicles.

Isabella sat there sobbing, she reached for another napkin to blow her nose and that’s when she saw two more pictures. They were of her in her bathing suit, taken at Rick’s and they weren’t pictures that Daryl hadn’t taken. Charlie had taken them himself. She freaked, she had to get out of there then. She didn’t want to be alone with Charlie and she didn’t want to wait for him to finish his business. She grabbed her phone and got out of the truck and ran toward the water. She figured she’d follow the river/creek up to the bridge they’d crossed and then she’d follow the road back to Rick’s or she’d walk at least to where she could a signal, then she would call Rick or Jax to come get her. Then she remembered Jax and started crying even harder. The rain was steady now, but she didn’t pay any attention, she just ran through the trees and along the water. She was so humiliated and she was crying so hard, she hadn’t realized she was running in the wrong direction.

Charlie finished talking to the people in the vehicles, he told them to follow him out. When he got back to his truck, he noticed Isabella was gone, her door was open and she was just gone. He turned around and asked the guy if he saw which way the girl in his truck went. The guy told him, he hadn’t noticed anyone leave. Charlie told the people to hold on a minute, so he could look around for Isabella. He ran to the water and down a few campsites. He called out for her, but nothing. He ended up telling the people to follow the road back and exit the park where they’d come in at. He asked them to close the gate once they were out and then he began to search around for Isabella. He walked up the river and yelled out her name and nothing. He crossed the river on the rocks and yelled for her on the other side, nothing. She’d been gone almost an hour and the rain was coming down hard. He needed to call Rick, God, he didn’t want to, but he needed to. The shit was going to hit the fan.


	59. It's a Rainy Night in Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes looking for a lost, scared and hurt Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this reads the way I intended it to come across. It's supposed to be action and exciting, but I'm not sure I captured that. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you.

Charlie didn’t know what he was going to tell Rick when he got there. He’d just said she was lost, he never said why she was out there in the first place. When Rick arrived, he pulled in behind Charlie and got out. The rain was gentle, it was actually more like a mist. The air was warm and humid and there was no breeze at all, but thunderstorms were in the forecast along with wind gusts up to 35 miles per hour.

“What happened? How did you let her get out of your sight?” Rick asked Charlie.

“She was in my truck and then I went to talk to some people in their cars and when I got back she was gone. I’ve looked everywhere and I’ve called her phone, but the call keeps dropping.” Charlie told him.

“Probably no signal.” Rick said, rubbing his head like he was thinking. “She could be lost or hurt, as soon as Daryl gets here, we’ll split up and scour the area. It’s only a few hours before dark and the storms are going to be rolling in.”

“You talked to Daryl? Is he back?” Charlie said, panicking. God, he should tell the truth he thought, but if he did Daryl and Rick would kick his ass. ‘This is all my fault’ He said to himself. ‘If something happens to her, I’ll fucking die.’

“Daryl was on his way back in because of the weather, he called me on the radio and told me he’d be back in an hour or so. He’s not too far from here, I told him to meet us here, because we needed his help with something. I didn’t tell him Isabella was gone. How am I supposed to tell him you lost her?” Rick asked.

“I’m sure she’s around this area, she probably got turned around. Daryl will find her trail and he’ll lead us right to her. She’ll be fine. Right?” Charlie said unsure.

Rick’s phone rang and it was Daryl. He was at Rick’s house. He’d misunderstood Rick’s request and thought they were going to drive out there together.

“Where’s Isabella? The Cherokee is here, but she ain’t. Is she with ya’ll?” Daryl asked Rick.

There was a silence on the Rick’s end of the line. “Uhh, Daryl. That’s why we’re out here. Isabella’s lost, we can’t find her.” Rick said, cringing.

“What? What do ya’ mean she’s lost? Where’d she go? Who was supposed to be watchin’ her?” Daryl said in a serious tone.

There was another silence and then Rick said, “She came out here with Charlie a few hours ago and he left for a couple minutes, when he got back to the truck, she was gone. Her door was open, so he figured she just went exploring or something. Daryl, we’ve looked everywhere, we’ve called out her name and nothing. You need to get out here.”

“Let me get this straight. She was left alone in the truck and when Charlie got back, she was just gone and it’s been a couple hours? What the fuck is goin’ on? Why didn’t you call me right away? Did she leave tracks? It’s fuckin’ raining, for fucks sake. She’s afraid of the rain.” Daryl rambled. He was panicking and couldn’t think straight. They needed to get someone out there right away. Search and rescue. Then he stopped and thought, that’s my fuckin’ job, I’m the only one who can do it. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes, I gotta’ grab a few things and then I’m on my way. He was going to kill Charlie when he got there.

“We’ll be here! Hurry!” Rick told Daryl.

Daryl grabbed a few things from Rick’s house, including Isabella’s pills, just in case. He was so worried; his heart was racing and his stomach was in knots. She’s fine, he told himself, she’s fine. Then he started to think about all kinds of things. Like the fact that he hadn’t gotten the mountain lion yet and it was out there too, like she could be hurt and scared, it was raining, she could be having a panic attack with no one there to help her through it. Then he started to blame himself. If he’d stayed and not gone at all, she would have been with him and she’d be safe and dry and in his arms.

“FUCK!” He yelled out loud, as he tore up the highway, heading toward the campground.

Charlie saw Daryl barreling down the dirt road and all at once he had a rush of adrenaline. His heart was beating a mile a minute. How was he going to explain what happened? How was he going to explain the pictures and manage to stay alive, because he just knew Daryl was going to beat his ass into the ground and no telling what Rick would think or do, but it mostly Daryl he was worried about. Daryl passed Rick and Charlie’s trucks and then skidded to a stop and put it in park. He flung his door open and got out. His eyes met with Charlie’s and Charlie knew he was in trouble.

Daryl started charging at Charlie and yelling at the top of his lungs. “Why the fuck weren’t ya’ watchin’ her. Why was she even out here? Did she take her things from the truck?” Daryl asked as he walked over to the passenger side of Charlie’s truck.

He opened the door and started to look around for her purse, a backpack, or her phone, something that was hers. All he found was Charlie’s things and a bunch of torn up paper.

“What’s all this torn up shit in here?” He asked, popping his head up from inside the truck. He picked up the torn-up pictures and started looking at them, trying to see what they were. “Did somethin’ happen, Charlie? Are ya’ bein’ straight about what went down?” He asked him.

 He ran his hand along the floorboard looking for her phone when he found a picture that hadn’t been torn up. It must have fallen to the floor when Isabella was flailing around. Daryl picked up the picture and looked at it and there was his girl in her birthday suit, walking into the water of their swimming hole.

“What the fuck is this?” He roared as he stepped back from the truck. “What the fuck is this?” He roared again.

Charlie thought he was going to throw up. “I can explain, Daryl. Just hear me out.” Charlie begged as he started to back up from the freight train that was Daryl charging toward him. “Just let me explain.”

He had almost reached Charlie, when he lunged toward him, but Rick got in between them. Rick held Daryl back, while an enraged Daryl flung his arms around trying to grab at Charlie.

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” Rick demanded.

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to find out.” Daryl yelled. He stopped struggling with Rick and backed off for a minute. He wanted to hear what Charlie had to say. “Where’d ya’ get this, mother fucker?”

“I… I had them in my glove box and Isabella went in there to get a napkin. She found them. I can explain, Daryl. Just listen to me.” Charlie pleaded.

Daryl was confused. “Whatta’ ya’ mean ya’ had ‘em in yer glove box?” He hadn’t put everything together yet. “What were they doin’ in there?” He yelled.

“I… had them. I… I took them from your truck and your house and I had them in my glove box. I’m sorry Daryl, I’m sorry.” A bewildered Charlie said.

Daryl got ridiculously calm. Rick recognized the warning sign.

“Just hold on everybody. What the fuck is going on? What’d he take from your truck?” Rick asked.

“Naked pictures of Isabella.” Daryl said still staring at Charlie.

 “Holy fuck.” Rick said, cringing.

The next thing Rick saw was the picture falling to the muddy ground and Daryl was Charlie in a slit second. He hit Charlie hard, square in the face and sent him flying backwards into the mud. Charlie’s hat flew off and he lay there stunned. Daryl ran toward him, bent down, and grabbed his t-shirt, brought him up and hit him again. He was rearing back to hit him again, when Rick grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. A bloodied Charlie just lay there in the mud.

“So, she found the pictures and she got upset, right? Is that what happened? Is that why she took off? Answer me, fuck head!” Daryl yelled.

“Yeah!” Charlie whimpered.

“I swear ta’ fuckin’ Christ, if somethin’ happens to her, if one hair on her heads messed up, I’m gonna’ kill you!”

Rick pulled Daryl back and told him he could deal with Charlie later. They had to find Isabella now, so he needed to get his shit together.

“This ain’t over, mother fucker. I’m gonna’ make ya’ sorry, ya’ ever met me. Yer gonna’ be hurtin’ when I’m done with ya’. You can bet on that!” He lunged at Charlie one last time with a fist of fury, but Rick stopped him.

“Daryl! Back the fuck off and start looking for her.” Rick hollered.

Daryl found her footprints right away, he followed them all the way to the water and then he turned around and came back to the trucks. Charlie was up and was holding a napkin to his mouth and nose.

“Should we split up?” Rick asked.

“No, you ain’t goin’ out there. I am. Don’t need you gettin’ lost too.” He said, sternly and then he grabbed a backpack out of his truck and started throwing things into it.

He got a first aid kit, six bottles of water, some power bars, her pills and George her stuffed monkey. He figured he might help calm her down. He had also grabbed a sweatshirt and a dry t-shirt and a couple of towels from Rick’s. He had everything all packed, when Rick came up with an orange, a small bag of chips and some cookies.

“Here you can take these too.” Rick said, handing the items to Daryl.

“I got a bottle of Gatorade here and string cheese.” Charlie offered.

Daryl grabbed everything and through them in the backpack, then he grabbed his bow out of the back of his truck and flung it over his shoulder.

“Nope! You’re not taking the bow, you’re taking the shotgun. A shotgun is a whole lot faster than loading a bow. If that mountain lion shows up, you’re gonna’ need to be quick. Here, take it.” Rick said, handing Daryl the shotgun from his truck.

“The bows fine.” He argued.

“Daryl take the fucking shotgun.” Rick demanded.

Daryl huffed and puffed and then he put the bow back in his truck. He tried to call Isabella’s phone one more time and then told Rick and Charlie to keep calling her number.

“I comin’ back for you, prick! Ya’ best be ready!” He said, pointing at Charlie. The last thing he did was grab a radio and told Rick he’d be in touch.

Isabella didn’t understand why she hadn’t come to the bridge yet, she’d been walking for an hour it seemed like, she was sure she should have reached it by then. It was starting to rain a little harder and the wind was starting blow. She was soaking wet and when the wind hit her, she got a chill. She had followed the river all the way, except in a few areas that she was unable to walk through, so she climbed a hill and made her way through the trees and then she’d come back down to the water when she could. The ground was getting really muddy and there were little streams of water coming down the hills in certain areas. Isabella started to panic a little bit. Where was that bridge? She thought. She stopped and sat down on a rock for a minute to think.

She thought about the way they had driven into the camping area, how the river was on the right side. Then her heart dropped into her stomach. When she left, she didn’t turn back in the direction they’d come from, she had gone the other way. She didn’t know what to do. Should she turn around and go back or should she keep going the way she’d been going. The sky was getting darker by the minute and the wind was really gusting. It wouldn’t be long before the thunder and lightning started. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with fear. What had she done? Charlie was probably going crazy looking for her and he’d surely called Rick by that time.

She was alone and it was raining, her anger toward Charlie turned to fear. She should have never gotten out of the truck, but she had been so over emotional because of the way Jax had treated her the night before. When Charlie betrayed her trust in was too much to handle, she just wanted to get away. Well, she did and now she was in trouble. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to call Rick, but there was no signal. Isabella wondered where Daryl was. Wouldn’t it be great if Daryl had been in the same area and he just came walking out of the trees and saved her. She thought. Then she rolled her eyes and her own naivety. Isabella was getting cold and the ground was sloshy and muddy. Her feet were wet and mud was all over her Converse. She decided she’d better go back the other way, so she started walking and every five minutes or so, she’d try and call Rick and then Daryl. She had the idea that if she sent a text to Daryl and Rick, if she entered an area where there was a signal, the text would go through, so she stopped and sent texts to both of them.

When she got to one of the areas that she couldn’t walk along the water, she started to climb the hill to go around, but the ground was so muddy that she couldn’t get traction and she just kept sliding back down the hill. She was getting frustrated and scared, she started to cry. She didn’t think she was going to be able to get up that hill and if she couldn’t make it up then she was stuck, because she’d have no other way. So, she sat down on a rock, covered in mud and scrapes and scratches and bawled her head off. What would Daryl do? She thought. He wouldn’t do anything, because he wouldn’t have been so stupid to come out there. She noticed the water was shallow in an area where there were rocks made their way across the river. If she could walk on those rocks across, then she could get through on the other side and then she’d just cross back over further down.

Isabella made her way down to the water and looked it over carefully. Sure enough the rocks went all the way across, so she started into the water carefully stepping up onto the first rock, then she moved to the next rock and then the next. About half way across she stepped up onto a mossy rock a little too quickly, her foot slid right down off the rock, bringing her down too. She fell full force onto the rocks that were below. She landed on her rear end and lower back and elbows and her foot was wedged between two rocks, so her ankle was twisted. Pain shot through her whole body. She was really crying by then. She sat up slowly, it felt like her elbows were broken, they weren’t of course, but the pain was unbelievable. Her lower back was in spasm, but it was her ankle that hurt most of all. She tried twisting it in different ways and she was still unable to get her shoe loose.

She thought she could get loose if she took her foot out of the shoe, so she bent over and untied it and tried to slip her foot out and it worked, but her ankle was messed up. She started to cry again and when she bent down again to see if she could get her shoe, it sank down into the hole and she lost it. Isabella sat there in the cold water, crying, she had scrapes and cuts all over her arms and legs from trying to climb that hill, her elbows still hurt and her back was still in spasm, but no matter how bad she hurt, she had to get up and get out of that water. She forced herself up and as carefully as she could she made her way back to the side, she’d come from. When she reached the bank, she fell to the ground. She didn’t know if her ankle was broken or was just sprained, she just knew it hurt. She pulled out her phone again to check if she had a signal, but no such luck. So, she sat there in the mud cold and alone, hurt and scared out of her mind. She cried and cried and then cried some more and when she couldn’t cry anymore, she gathered her wits and thought about what Daryl would want her to do.

Isabella had to get up that hill, she turned and looked at it. It was a giant muddy waterfall, but even so, she had to climb it. It was almost dark and she knew she had to get to the top before she lost all light, so she looked around and found a thick branch that had fallen, she grabbed and used it to get her into a standing position and then she forced herself to the bottom of the hill. She used the stick as leverage and began to claw her way up. It was so wet and muddy, every time she made headway, she’d slide back down. It was like two steps forward and three steps back.

She had almost reached the top, her good foot was standing on a large rock that was stuck in the mud, when she pushed up the rock gave way and fell down the hill and she went with it. As she tumbled down the muddy hill her body met with rocks and tree roots. Isabella tried to grab on to something to stop her fall, but couldn’t and then she came to a jolting stop, she felt something cut into her upper thigh. She screamed out in pain, she didn’t know what she’d hit and she couldn’t figure out why she had come to a sudden stop, until she looked down. Her shorts had snagged onto a large jagged tree root that stuck up through the ground. She moved and inch and set her loose, tumbling head first the rest of the way down the hill. When she hit the bottom, her head landed on the big rock that had given way and caused her to fall in the first place. A sharp pain filled her head and she was dazed for a few minutes.

When she finally snapped out of it, she felt her head and there was blood on her hand, her head hurt and her ankle was messed up even worse because of the fall, but her leg was burning and stinging and hurt the worse. She took out her phone, which was covered in mud and turned on the flashlight. She shined it on her upper leg to see what happened. Her shorts were torn from the hem to the pocket and there was a huge open gash across her outer thigh. Blood was coming out and running down into the mud. It hurt so bad, she was covered in mud and she had never been so afraid in her life. She started to cry and call out for Daryl, she was at her wits end and she had no idea what to do next. It was so dark outside that she couldn’t see 10 feet in front of her. It was pouring and the wind was howling through the trees, then it started to thunder.

Isabella was a physical and emotional mess. Her whole body was shaking from fear, pain and cold. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest, she felt like she had to throw up, but she had nothing in her stomach, so it was just dry heaves, then she felt like she was going to black out from pain and the panic she was feeling. Lightning lit up the sky and when it faded into the darkness a light was still shining about 75 yards up the river. She blinked because she didn’t know if she was seeing things, the light hadn’t been there before and now there it was. Isabella felt hope. ‘Maybe it’s a cabin or someone camping.’ She thought. She had to find out. She grabbed another big branch and wrestled to her feet again. Blood was running down her leg onto her bare foot, and a mixture of blood and rain was running into her eye. She started making her way toward the light, slowly and carefully.

Daryl was able to follow Isabella’s trail pretty far. Farther than he expected, since the rain was falling so hard and washing everything away. He’d gotten to a point where he couldn’t walk along the water anymore. He could see her footprints in the mud and figured she must have climbed the hill to get around to the other side. He was getting hoarse from yelling out her name, but he kept on yelling every few yards. He was panic stricken and scared shitless at the thought of her being out there alone in the dark and with the weather the way it was. ‘She must be so scared.’ He thought. ‘I gotta’ find her, please let her be ok, God. Please!’ He prayed. Once he got to the top of the hill he made his way through the trees, he could still see traces of her foot prints because the trees were blocking the rain for the most part. He finally reached the other side and saw the hill he had to go down. ‘Fuck!’ He thought. He wasn’t sure if she could have made it down that hill or not, but it was his best bet. He scanned the hill and the area below with the flashlight and then he started sledding his way down on his rear end. When he reached the bottom, he hit his knee on something hard. He shined the flashlight on it. It was the rock Isabella had hit her head on and beside it was her phone and bloody mud.

He freaked! He screamed out for her again, but heard nothing back and then he saw the light and he knew exactly where he was and he was almost positive he knew where she was. He got the radio out and called Rick.

“Rick, ya’ there?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, I’m here, Daryl. Did ya’ find her? Is she ok?” Rick answered.

“I ain’t found her yet, but I think I know where she is. I’m almost there. I’ll call ya’ when I get there. Out” He told Rick and then he headed toward the light.

The thunder and lightning was strong and the wind was crazy. He was getting hit with leaves and small branches that were being blown off the trees above. When he reached the small cabin that was the source of the light, he hollered out her name. He ran down the small hill toward the building yelling out. He flashed his light all around the perimeter of the cabin. He didn’t see her anywhere. When he got up close to the side of the house he could see something on the small, covered front porch.

“Rabbit?” He yelled desperately. Then he saw it move.

“Daryl?” A weak voice cried out. “Daryl?”

“Holy fuck! I found ya’. I’m here, rabbit. I’m here.” He hollered to her, as he ran up onto the porch.

Isabella was rolled up in the fetal position. He took one look at her and tears came to his eyes. There she was lying in a heap, covered with mud and blood and missing a shoe.

“You all right, rabbit.” He cried and then in an instant he was on his knees beside her, pulling her carefully into his strong arms. He just held her cold little body as close to him as possible. She started to sob and he was right there along with her.


	60. I Ain't Never Gonna' Leave Ya'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes care of a sick and injured Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading. Please leave comments at the end.

As Daryl held Isabella in his arms, he spoke softly to her in a comforting voice.

“Yer ok now, rabbit. I’m here and I’m gonna’ take care of ya’.” He told her while he ran his hand down her wet hair. “I brought yer pills. Do ya’ need one, cuz I got ‘em right here in the backpack.”

Isabella didn’t answer, she just shook her head ‘no’. Daryl let go of her long enough to get a bottle of water out of his backpack for her. He also pulled out a power bar.

“Ya’ need ta’ drink this water. Ya’ might be dehydrated. Are ya’ hungry? I got some snacks too. Ya’ sure ya’ don’t need no pill?” He asked her.

“I have you, Daryl. That’s all I need.” She told him, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m hurt. My ankle, my leg and I hit my head on a rock. I thought maybe someone lived here, but I knocked and no one answered. I don’t feel good and I’m cold.”

Daryl got out the towel he’d brought and laid it over her beat up body. “You’re right, no one lives here. It’s the county’s cabin. I come up here several times a year ta’ observe the tagged deer and do paperwork. Nobody uses it except me. I got the key in the lock box over there. I’m gonna’ unlock the door and then I’ll carry you in and we’ll get you cleaned up, then I can take a look at yer injuries. I’ll be right back ta’ gettcha’.” He said, getting up.

Once he had the door unlocked, he started the generator and turned on the lights. Then he carried Isabella inside and set her in chair for the time being and then he started a fire in the wood burning stove. He hadn’t been up there since March, so things were a little dusty, but not bad. The cabin was one big room, with a bathroom in the back. It had a shower, sink and toilet. There was a small makeshift kitchen area, with a camp stove, and coffee pot. There were two chairs and on the other side of the cabin was a twin bed, actually it was a little bigger than a twin, but not quite a double. At the head of the bed there were several cabinets there were built into the wall.

“First thing, we’re gonna’ get ya’ into the shower. I got some thermals and a couple t-shirts here and I think a couple pairs of socks. We need ta’ get ya’ warmed up and cleaned off. I’m gonna’ start the shower. The water’s already hot because it’s propane.” He told her and then he remembered Rick. “Oh, fuck. I forgot to call Rick. I gotta’ call him and tell him yer all right. Where’s that radio?” He said, looking around.

He had left it on the front porch, so he went out to get it and he called Rick while he was out there. He told him where he’d found her and that she was hurt, but she would be ok. He told him that it was too wet and too muddy to bring her back that night, so he said, he would carry her out in the morning, going out a different way. The last thing he said to him was, ‘Tell Charlie I’m comin’ for him. He better start prayin’’ and then he came back in. “He sends his love and he’ll be waitin’ on us when I carry ya’ out tomorrow. I’ll be right back.” Then he went into the tiny little bathroom and started the water running in the standalone shower.

He came back out and helped Isabella undress carefully. Her leg had stopped bleeding, but her ankle was purple and swollen. He carried her into the bathroom and put her in the shower.

“Aren’t you coming in too? You’re wet and cold and muddy too. Besides I need help. Please come in.” She pleaded.

Daryl took off his wet, muddy clothes and set them on the sink and then he got into the shower with her. They stood there and let the warm water run over them and it felt so good to both. Daryl put is arms around her and held her close. After a few minutes, Daryl started to rinse out her hair and wash the mud of her body. He knew she was tired and hurt, but soaping up her body got him aroused. He was embarrassed and apologized.

“Sorry. I know it ain’t the time, but I can’t help it. Yer naked and I love it when yer naked.” Daryl said sweetly.

“It’s ok! I think I might be kind of hurt if you didn’t get turned on.” She giggled. “Aren’t you going to ask me what happened? Why I came out here?”

“I know why. Charlie didn’t tell me or Rick, I had ta’ figure it out by myself. I found a picture that wasn’t torn up in the front seat. I’m sorry, rabbit. I’m sorry he did that to ya’. Ya’ ain’t gotta’ worry though, I already gave him a taste of what’s comin’ to him. He’s gonna’ be one sorry mother fucker when I get through with him.”

“What are you going to do?” Isabella asked.

“I’m gonna’ put a world a hurt on him. I’m gonna’ beat his sorry ass into the ground and when he thinks I’m done, I’m gonna’ start again.” Daryl told her.

“I don’t want you to hurt him to badly. I hate that this happened because he’s part of our gang. You know, me, you, Rick and… well… Charlie. I just feel sick that he had those pictures. Why did he have them? I mean was he… you know… while looking at them or what? He told me he took them because I’m beautiful and that’s nice that he feels that way, but what he did was just too creepy. I mean, he took them from your truck. Didn’t he think you’d notice they were gone?”

“I don’t think he was thinkin’ at all. He’s a dumb fuck. I knew he liked ya’ in that way, but I didn’t think he’d do this. If ya’ don’t want me ta’ hurt him, what do ya’ want me to do? I gotta’ do somethin’. I wanna’ beat his ass. I want that real bad.” He told her.

“I don’t know what I want you to do. I’m so confused, I mean first Jax and then Charlie. I… “

“What about Jax? Did somethin’ happen? Did he try somethin’ on ya’? I knew it, I knew he was bullshitin’ me. God damn it! What’d he do? Tell me the truth.”

“Daryl, I’ll tell you later. I don’t feel good and I want to get out and lay down. I’m sorry, but I will tell you everything later, ok? Just please help me out.” She asked.

“Ok, rabbit. I’m sorry, I shoulda’ got ya’ out a long time ago. I’m gonna’ turn off the water then I’ll dry you off, I’ll dry off after I get ya’ out there. I’ll just put the towel around my waist. Ok?”

“Ok.” She said and then Daryl turned off the water.

He grabbed the towel he’d brought from Rick’s because it was bigger and he carefully patted her dry and then he dried himself. When he was done, he wrapped her up in the towel.

“I’m gonna’ carry ya’ to the bed. Tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?” He said and then he picked her up gently and carried her into the other room and set her on the bed. Then he got the t-shirts, thermals and socks out of the cabinet.

“I don’t think ya’ should put these bottoms on, cuz they’ll rub on yer cut. I gotta’ a pair of boxer briefs here. Ya’ wanna’ put them on?” He asked her.

“Ok, I can just pull them up over my cut. Does it look bad? It hurts really bad, I mean really bad. What’s it look like, Daryl?”

Daryl pulled off the towel and helped her into her t-shirt and dressed himself, then he squatted down to get a good look at her injury. He touched it and she flinched and whimpered a little bit.

“It looks like a pretty nasty cut. It’s wide, it ain’t deep, but it’s wide. I gotta’ first aid kit and I think it’s got some butterfly strips in it. I’m gonna’ clean it and then put them things on. It’s still bleeding a little bit. What the fuck did you do?”

She told him what happened and it broke his heart, but he told her how proud he was of her that she picked herself back up and found her way to the cabin. She told him, she thought about what he would have wanted her to do and then she did exactly that. He laughed. As he cleaned her cuts and scrapes and applied the butterfly strips to her leg he asked her what happened with Jax.

“I don’t know, Daryl. I don’t know what happened. He didn’t make a pass at me, it’s not that at all. You know how we’ve been hanging out the past few weeks and I thought that we’d become really good friends, or as good of friends you can become in just a few weeks. Anyway, he called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to come over and hang out. So, I did. We hung out at his apartment and then we went and got something to eat and then came back to his house again. We were talking and laughing, just like normal and then I told him I wanted to get back together with you and af… “

Daryl cut in with enthusiasm. “Ya’ want me back? Is that what you were sayin’ to him? Do ya’, do ya’ want me back?”

Isabella giggled at his excitement and then she put her hand on top of his. “Yes, Daryl. I want to get back together if that’s what you want. I mean, do you still want me?”

He looked at her like she was crazy and then he laughed. “Whatta’ ya’ think, rabbit. I love ya’, I want ya’ still. I’ll always want ya’. You do want me, don’t ya’?”

“I told you ‘yes’.” She said sweetly.

“Then that’s it! We’re back together. Yes! We are back together!” He said with pure delight and then he reached up and touched her face. She looked down at him and smiled.

“I love you, Daryl.” She whispered.

“I love ya’ too, rabbit. I do, I love ya’!” Daryl said proudly, then he kissed her softly on the lips. “Ok, go on. Tell me what happened with Jax.”

“Oh, ok. So, I told him that and he said, he already knew and then he started being mean. He basically told me that we weren’t really friends and that he just felt responsible for me, since I jumped on his bike that night. He said, he was my babysitter/psychiatrist. Like he was babysitting me or something and like he felt obligated to listen to me. He said, that now that I’d quit crying he could get back to his life. He’s all, “I gotta’ life, ya’ know. I got shit to take care of.” I couldn’t believe he was being so mean.” Isabella started to cry. “He said, we would never hang out again, because we weren’t really friends. Why did he do that? Did he really think I was that much of a bother? I mean he called _me_ most of the time, asking me if I wanted to go eat or come over. He always acted like he was happy I was around and we talked and talked and talked about so much stuff. We had a lot in common with certain things. Why did he do that Daryl? Why?”

Daryl smiled in disbelief.

“Why are you smiling. It’s not funny, it’s not funny at all. It really hurts my feelings. He totally played me.”

“He didn’t play ya’, rabbit. He was pushin’ you away, so he didn’t get hurt.” Daryl explained.

“What do you mean, so he wouldn’t get hurt? How would I ever hurt him?” Isabella asked.

Daryl put the butterfly strips on very carefully, Isabella started to cry from the pain, but she still wanted to know what Daryl meant.

“Uhh… Never mind. It ain’t nothin’. Does that feel better?” He asked her, as he put Neosporin on the jagged cut.

“Yes, I guess. It still really hurts though and my ankle is really hurting too. Do you think it’s broken?” She asked.

“Nah, but it’s pretty good. I got a couple instant cold packs that I’m gonna’ put on it for a while and see if we can get the swelling ta’ go down, then I’ll wrap it with a ace bandage. Ok? I got some pain killers too, if ya’ need one.” He said and then he got up and to get the cold packs.

When he got back, he helped Isabella put on the boxer briefs and helped her roll them up. Then he got her to lay down and prop her foot up. He broke open the ice packs and laid them over her ankle, then he got her a bottle of water and something to snack on. The thunder and lightning was really picking up and Isabella was getting a little shaky, Daryl could see the worry and fear in her eyes, so he laid down beside her and put his arms around her shaking little body.

“I’m fine.” She told him. He looked at like he didn’t believe her. “I am. I’m fine. Just stay with me.” She told him and then she snuggled up next to him.

“Ya’ done snackin’? Ya’ want somethin’ else? There’s some of that string cheese ya’ like. Ya’ want it?”

“Yes, please. I’m sorry, you just got comfortable and I’m making you get up again.” Isabella said sadly.

Daryl climbed over her and grabbed the cheese out of the backpack. “Ya’ want some chips too? They’re flamin’ Cheetos. Ya’ like them. I’ll bring ‘em.”

He grabbed the chips and gave her the food and then he thought about their clothes, so he went to the bathroom and rinsed them and rung the water out as best as he could, then he laid them over the two chairs in front of the stove. He hoped they would dry by morning, especially his. He turned on a small lantern and put it on the table. He turned out the lights and climbed back onto the bed with her.

“Am I crowding you?” Daryl asked.

“No, I want you close. Here have a chip.” She said, putting a chip in his mouth. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what you said about me hurting Jax. Tell me what you meant.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, he thought maybe he’d gotten out of explaining it to her, but she was smart. “He liked ya’, ya’ know as friends. He just felt like he was gonna’ miss ya’ not bein’ around, so he pushed you away, before you ended up hurtin’ him, by like, not comin’ around and shit anymore.”

“How do you know that? When did you become an expert in human emotion?” She joked.

“I gotta’ real smart girlfriend, she must be rubbin’ off on me.” He laughed.

“You really think that’s what happened? I don’t want to be pushed away, I want to stay friends with him, why doesn’t he want that too, if he likes me and liked having me around. I don’t get it.”

Daryl lay there in the dark thinking about whether he should tell her the truth about the way Jax felt about her. In the end, he decided not to. If Jax wanted to push her away that was fine with him. He should have never gotten as close to her as he did. Daryl knew he was being petty and small, but he didn’t care, she was his and he didn’t want another man being close with her, especially Jax. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, but Jax really got under his skin when it came to Isabella, maybe it was because they did have some things in common and it was obvious that they enjoyed being with each other or maybe it was because in the back of Daryl’s mind he was still waiting for Jax to get even with him for what he’d done to him years before. Either way, he was glad they wouldn’t be spending time together anymore. Then he felt guilty. Isabella was obviously very hurt by his behavior and she didn’t know why Jax had acted the way he did, if Daryl just told her that Jax was in love with her, she’d understand. But, nope. Pettiness got the better of him, so he let it go.

“I don’t know why he did what he did, but who cares. It’s not like you was gonna’ be hangin’ out with him anymore anyway, right?” He asked her.

“Well, I wanted to stay friends with him, I wanted to see him sometimes maybe. He means a lot to me, he really helped me through our breakup and didn’t expect me to do the norm. He said, I should follow my heart, find what makes me happy and then follow my bliss and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. He said, I should always follow my heart with everything, be the real me and not what somebody else expects me to be, because life’s too short to be living someone else’s dream. He just let me know he was there for me and that he would support any decision I made. He did always talk highly of you, though. He never said it outright, but he always hinted at me giving you another chance. He really hurt my feelings, Daryl. I’m going to miss him so much. He was so smart about so many things.”

“Fuck! Maybe ya’ picked the wrong boyfriend. Maybe you should go be with him, since he’s so wonderful. Damn!” Daryl snarled.

“I didn’t mean to make you jealous. I… “

“I ain’t jealous, it’s just that… oh, never mind. I’m sorry. I’m bein’ an asshole. Want me ta’ talk to him for ya’?” He asked her.

“No, that would be silly, we’re not in third grade. I guess what’s done is done. I’m just sad, that’s all. I’m tired and my whole-body aches, can we stop talking for a little bit. My head is pounding from where I hit it. Are you sure my leg is ok, because it’s burning really bad.”

“It’s as good as it’s gonna’ get tonight. The doctor will be able to fix it up better, tomorrow. Ya’ might need a coupla’ stitches, I don’t know. Like I said, it ain’t deep, but it’s wide.” He explained and then he kissed her on the forehead and laid his head down next to hers.

“I think I want one of those pain pills that you have. I just hurt all over, really bad. I don’t feel very good. I feel like I’m getting sick. Do you think it’s ok if I have one?”

“Yeah, I’ll get ya’ one. They’re strong, so it’ll probably knock ya’ out real good. Have ya’ ever taken pain medicine before?” He asked as he climbed over her again.

“I’ve taken hydrocodone a couple of times, is that what you have?” She asked.

“No, it’s Percocet. It’s stronger than Vicodin.” He explained as he got the pills out of the first aid box. “Here, rabbit. I’ll get ya’ some more water.”

Isabella took the pill and he put some fresh ice packs on her ankle. As he was getting ready to climb back into the bed, he saw her there in light of the lantern. Even all beat up and black and blue, she was still the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He climbed over her and lay back down on his side, so he could put his arm over her. He kissed her cheek and then he nibbled on her ear a little bit without thinking. She turned and looked at him with those big blue eyes and he immediately got hard. They lay there looking into each other’s eyes for a minute and then Daryl gently ran his hand over her breast, making her nipple hard. He scooted up close to her and pressed himself into her hip, all he needed was her approval and he was good to go.

“Make love to me, Daryl. Please.” She purred.

“I don’t wanna’ hurt ya’. Maybe it’ll make ya’ feel worse.” He said out of concern.

“You could never make me feel worse. I need to feel you inside me, I need to feel you on top of me. I need you, period. I’ve missed you so much. I love you, Daryl. I love you, I love you, I love you.” She giggled.

“That pain pill kickin’ in?” He laughed.

“Why would you ever ask that? I’m perfectly… I’m perfectly… I’m ok.” She giggled again. “Please make love to me. Please?” She begged.

“You all right to? Yer ain’t too high?” He teased.

She suddenly rolled over facing him and ran her hand up and down his throbbing, rock hard erection and then she stuck her hand down his pants and took a firm hold of it and gently squeezed. He moaned as his lips found hers, her mouth was warm and wet and her breath was sweet. God, he’d missed her. He wanted her more then, then any other time before. He knew he would have to make love to her slowly and gently and he looked forward to every second. He sat up and helped her take off the boxer briefs, when he pulled them off her, he started to kiss her, starting with her legs and working his way up. When he reached her warm wetness, he ran his tongue from the bottom to the top, she moaned in pleasure but then pulled at his hair to come up.

“I just want you, baby. I just want you inside me. Ok?” She said softly.

“Really? Cuz I was gonna’ do that, because I know I ain’t gonna’ last long and you probably won’t be able to finish.” He told her.

“Really! I don’t care how long you last, I just want to feel you. Come here.” She said, pulling him up to her.

He went willingly, he carefully got between her legs. She cringed because of the cut, but as soon as he slipped inside her, she felt no pain.

“God, baby. You feel so good. It seems like forever since we’ve been together. I missed you more than you’ll ever know.” She moaned out. “Oh, God! I love the way you feel inside me.”

“It’s my favorite place ta’ be. Inside ya’ is my favorite place ta’ be. I missed ya’ so much, too.” He groaned, moving in and out of her slowly, but with good rhythm. “Am I hurtin’ ya’, rabbit?”

“No, it feels good. I love the way you smell, I love the way your body feels against me, how warm you are. I love to feel you breathing and I love to feel your hot breath on my neck and in my ear. You drive me wild, Daryl. There could never be anyone else for me, but you. I hope you know that.” She whispered and then she ran her fingers up and down his back, sending chills down his spine. “Oh, God! I love you.”

“Yer so warm, so wet, so tight. God, you’re tight. I never felt nothin’ like you before.” He breathed into her ear.

He moved up and down, thrusting in and out, feeling her tightness around him. Every time he was with her, he felt like he was flying. He felt high, she was a drug and he was addicted. The more he got, the more he needed. He could make love to her all night long and it still wouldn’t be enough. Isabella ran her fingers back up his sweaty back and tangled her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back so she could see is eyes. He was beautiful. His eyes were hypnotizing, a smoldering piercing blue that bore deep into her soul. She lifted her head and kissed him twice on the mouth. He tried to keep kissing her, but his breathing was becoming more erratic. He was close, he shut his eyes trying to control himself, but he was losing the battle. He felt it beginning to build up, getting ready to explode, he started to thrust a little faster.

“Open your eyes, baby. I want you to look at me when you come. I want to see your eyes.” She cooed.

Daryl opened his eyes and stared straight into hers, he saw the love she had for him in those big beautiful baby blues, it was more than he could take and it sent him right over the edge. He thrust into her a couple more times, moaning and grunting.

“God! Fuck, I love ya’. Oh, fuck, God, I love ya’!” He managed to get out before he collapsed on top of her.

Isabella ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder tenderly. “I love you, too!” She whispered.

Daryl rolled off her carefully. “Are ya’ ok? Did I hurt ya’?” He wanted to know.

“I’m ok. I still hurt a little, but that pill really worked well. I feel all tingly.” She giggled and then she tried to adjust her legs to where she was comfortable again.

Daryl helped her put back on the boxer briefs and when he’d pulled them up to her waist, he saw that she was bleeding again. The cut must have broken open when she spread her legs. He got up and got some gauze to clean it up and then he replaced the butterfly strips. He was climbing back into the tiny bed, he noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead. He put his hand to her brow and she was burning up.

“Are ya’ ok? Ya’ gotta’ fever.”

“I feel hot, I feel dizzy!” She said.

“Dizzy how, like from the pill or like yer sick?” He asked her feeling her forehead again.

“A little of both. I’m tired, I want to go to sleep now, ok?” She sighed.

“Ok, but first yer gonna’ take some Advil and I’m gonna’ get ya’ a cool rag for yer head.” He told her.

After he’d given her the Advil and the cool rag, he climbed back in bed, he lay on his side and watched her fall asleep. He followed soon after, happy and in love, but with an uneasy feeling.

Daryl was startled awake by Isabella crying. She was trying to get up, so he thought she was awake. He tried to get her to lay back down, but she kept flailing around. He was afraid she was going to hurt her ankle worse or bust the cut open again.

“Isabella, Isabella. Calm down, rabbit. What’s wrong? What’s wrong baby? Yer scarin’ me.” He said with concern.

But she wouldn’t settle down. She was crying and begging him not to leave her alone. She kept saying that she was going with him, begging him to take her with him. It finally dawned on him that she was having a nightmare about her past. So, he forced to lay down again, which wasn’t easy. She was still crying and whimpering, so he put his arms around her and tried to calm her with soothing words. He told her he was there and that he was never going to leave her. He told her that she was safe and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her, he told he loved her more than anything and that they would always be together and it began to work. She settled down, but then she woke up suddenly with a loud scream. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, she was shaking and crying. He didn’t know what to do, so he just kept talking to her. She was soaking wet from sweating; her body was on fire. He wiped her head with the rag and then got up to wet it down again. When he came back, she was on her side, sobbing.

“Here baby, I wet the rag again, so it’s cool. Lay back and I’ll put on yer forehead. Yer ok, baby. Yer gonna’ be ok. I’m right here with ya’ and I ain’t ever gonna’ leave ya’, just so you know. I ain’t ever leavin’ ya’.”

Isabella rolled over onto her back and looked at him. Her eyes were blood red and he skin was pale.

“I don’t feel good, Daryl. I’m scared.” She cried.

 

 

 

 


	61. Pull the Trigger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella's very sick and Daryl has to carry out of the forest. Only they're not alone. Excitement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. My powers been out all day and i don't know how to do it on my phone. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. I think it's exciting, I hope you do too. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments at the end.

Daryl never went back to sleep that night. He’d gotten Isabella back down, even though she was in a lot of pain and her fever was out of control. He just couldn’t sleep because he was so worried about her. He knew she’d been through a lot, but he couldn’t understand why she was running so hot. She was sweating through her clothes, even her hair was wet. So, he stayed up all night wiping her forehead with a cold rag and waking her up every four hours to take some Advil. By the time the sun came up, he was exhausted and her temperature never came down. It was about 10:00 and she hadn’t woken up yet, she’d been sleeping off and on for at least 12 hours. He knew she must have needed the sleep, but he wanted to get her back into town as soon as possible, so he could take her to the ER. He knew she’d fight him, she was deathly afraid of hospitals because of what happened to her when she was four after her parents died. He didn’t care, she needed to see a Dr., not only for stitches, but she probably needed antibiotics too.

Daryl didn’t know what the hike out was going to be like. He was going out a different way and most of it was tree covered, so he hoped that it wouldn’t be too muddy. The sun was shining too, so it would help dry things out, but hiking on wet, muddy ground, going up and down hills the whole way, carrying her, the backpack and the shotgun was not going to be easy. He stood there and watched her sleeping, she finally looked like she was relaxing. He hated to do it, but he had to wake her up.

“Hey, baby. Rabbit? Ya’ gotta’ wake up now, we gotta’ get goin’. Wake up, baby.” He said softly, while shaking her gently.

She moaned and groaned and whimpered a bit, but she finally opened her eyes. Her face was pale and she had dark circles around her swollen, bloodshot eyes.

“I’m still tired.” She whined. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

Daryl wiped her forehead with the rag and said. “I know, rabbit, but we gotta’ get outta’ here. I need ta’ get ya’ to a Dr. I think yer sick. Plus, we’re almost out of water and food. Ya’ need the water. So, come on, baby. Ya’ gotta’ get up. I’ll help ya’.” And then he helped her sit up.

She cried out a little. “My leg hurts and my ankle does too, but especially my leg.” She said, while trying to look at it.

Daryl told her to turn over on her side, so he could get a look at it. She did and when he saw it, he tried not to look shocked. It was bruised and swollen, but more importantly there were red streaks going down her leg from the wound to her knee. Maybe blood poisoning, he thought.

“How does it look? Is it still bleeding? How come you’re not saying anything. Is it ok?” She asked concerned.

“It’s still bleeding a little, we need ta’ get ya’ to the Dr. It may be infected, I’m sure it’s fine, but ya’ probably need antibiotics.” He said very worried. “This is what’s gonna’ happen. Our clothes are dry, but I’m gonna’ leave ya’ in that t-shirt and boxers, I’ll put a sock on yer good foot. You’re gonna’ have ta’ wear the backpack. It ain’t heavy no more, cuz we drank mosta’ the water, so all that’s gonna’ be in there is the couple water bottles and Gatorade we have left, a couple power bars and the first aid kit. I’ll leave everything else here, like yer clothes and shit. Anyway, you’ll wear the backpack and I’ll carry you on my back. I’ll put the shotgun over my shoulder and I’ll carry ya’ out that way.”

“What if it hurts my leg, spreading my legs like that? What if it breaks open again?” She asked.

“I thought about that. We’ll try it and see how it goes, if I have to, I’ll just carry you out in my arms and then I’ll wear the backpack and still carry the shotgun over my shoulder. Ya’ ain’t gotta’ worry though. Everything will be fine. I’ll get us outta’ here. Ok? Trust me, ok?” He told her.

“Ok.” She said, looking down. “I’m sorry I’m putting you through this. I’m sorry I caused all this trouble.”

Daryl shook his head at her. “Ya’ ain’t no trouble and ya’ ain’t putting me through nothin’. It’s my job ta’ take care of ya’, ok? I don’t want ya’ ta’ worry about nothin’. I just wanna’ get ya’ to a Dr. That’s the most important thing.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital.” She said with a shaky voice. “I don’t want to.”

“I know, but ya’ gotta’. I think ya’ havva’ infection and ya’ need medicine. I’ll be there the whole time, I won’t leave ya’ alone. I promise. Hershel will probably be there, so he’ll take care of ya’. You like Hershel, right?”

“Yes.” She said warily. “I like him. You promise you won’t leave me? Not even for a minute?”

“Yes, I promise. I swear, not for a minute. Now come on, we gotta’ get goin’.” He told her.

Daryl would walk for about 15 minutes and then he’d have to put Isabella down. Not because of him, but because she was in pain. She was also, having a hard time hanging on. Her fever spiked again and she was dazed and half asleep. She’d start to nod off and then she’d slip down and he’d almost drop her. Before they left, Daryl called Rick on the radio and told him where they’d come out at and around what time. That is, if everything went as planned.

“I gotta’ take a piss, so I’m gonna’ put ya’ down over here by this tree. Just sit on the towel, so ya’ don’t get wet. Ok?” Daryl said out of breath.

“Ok.” She said trying to sit down carefully.

Daryl walked into the brush and behind a tree.

“It’s bleeding again, Daryl.” She hollered over to him.

“Ok, I’ll take a look in a sec.” He hollered back. He zipped up his pants and as he turned around he looked down into the mud and saw them. Cat tracks, big ones and recent. ‘Shit’ Daryl said to himself. ‘We need ta’ get the fuck outta’ here.’ He walked quickly back to Isabella. “C’mon, rabbit. We gotta’ go.” He said, bending down to help her up.

“But you didn’t look at my leg. I think it busted open again. Can you put some more of those strips on it?” She asked.

“It won’t do no good. They’ll just come off again. C’mon, we gotta’ get goin’.” He told her and then he helped her stand up.

Isabella was weak, she was drained of energy and was feeling lightheaded. “I’m thirsty. Can I have something to drink, please?”

Daryl looked around quickly and then he got the bottle of Gatorade out of the backpack for her. “Here, baby. Don’t drink all of it. Ya’ need ta’ make it last. We only got one bottle of water left.”

“Well, then you should drink it. You’re the one doing all the exercise. Look at you, you’re soaking wet from sweating.” She said.

“It’s so fuckin’ humid. That’s why. Fuck, it’s hot and steamy. You drink it, ya’ need ta’ keep that fever under control. Here take it.” He said, handing her the bottle.

“Ok. Thank you.” She said opening the bottle and taking a sip. “Daryl?”

“Yeah?” He said, as he walked back and forth looking at the ground and in the brush.

“Do you think I could have another pain pill. My leg hurts so bad and my ankle hurts really bad too. It’s swollen because it hasn’t been propped up. So, can I? What are you looking for?” She asked weakly.

“Huh?” He asked distracted.

“Another pain pill. Can I have one?” She asked again. “Is there something wrong? What are you looking at?”

“Nothin’.” He said. “No, ya’ shouldn’t have another one. Ya’ need ta’ stay awake in case somethin’ happens. I’m sorry, rabbit, but it ain’t a good idea. You can have some Advil, though. It’ll help a little.”

“What could happen?” She asked.

“Anything. I just need ya’ ta’ be as alert as possible, ok? Give me the backpack and I’ll get ya’ the Advil. Drink some more of that Gatorade. Let me feel your forehead.” He said, leaning over and putting his hand on her head.

She handed him the backpack and then took another drink of the Gatorade. “I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Isabella told him.

Daryl took out the Advil and handed it to her, but before she could take it, she leaned over and threw up beside herself. Then she started to cry.

“I don’t feel good. How much longer?” She said through her tears.

Daryl squatted down beside her and cupped her head in his big strong hand. “I’m sorry, rabbit. It won’t be too much longer, I know ya’ feel like shit, but we gotta’ keep goin’. We need ta’ get outta’ the woods, into the clearing. Ok?”

“Ok.” She said, taking the ibuprofen from him and taking it. “Can’t I just rest a little while longer? I don’t feel so good.”

“No, baby. We gotta’ go. Hey, do ya’remember how to fire a shotgun. Do you remember from when I took ya’ target practicing?”

“Yes, why?” She answered.

“Show me. Show me how to do it. Don’t pull the trigger and don’t point it at me, but just show me what ya’ remember.” He said, handing her the gun.

She took the gun and simulated cocking it and then she held it up and pointed toward a tree, siting it in.

“Ok, good.” He told her.

“Why did you want me to do that?” She asked concerned.

“I just wanted to make sure ya’ remember, just in case somethin’ happens.” He answered.

“Oh, I remember, but I don’t think I’m strong enough to pull back on it. I feel kind of weak right now.” She told him.

“It’s easy, it ain’t a hard one to work. C’mon, baby. Let’s go.” He said, reaching out his hand.

Fifteen minutes went by and Daryl had to put her down again. Once she was down, she threw up and started to cry. Daryl was so worried. Not only about her, but about what else could be out there in the trees with them. He was very aware and on the constant, look out. He let her rest and he finished off the bottle of Gatorade and part of the water. Then they started again. Isabella was starting to nod off again and having a hard time hanging on. She was practically sliding down his back and pulling his pants down in the process. They were sweat soaked and stretching out. He put her down again, put the backpack on himself, flung the shotgun over his shoulder and picked her up in his arms and started walking again. He was able to walk further like this, but it was more awkward. He was seeing tracks again, if the cat was still out there, it was ahead of them. From the looks of the tracks, the mountain lion had been through there, just hours before. He figured at the pace they moving he’d be out of the trees and back to the campground in about an hour. After about 20 minutes, he had to set her down. He was exhausted and he needed to pee again. He set her down by a log and she slumped over it to hold herself up.

“I gotta’ take a piss again. Here, I want ya’ ta’ hold the shotgun. It’s cocked and ready to fire, in case ya’ gotta’ shoot it. Hey, Isabella. Are ya’ listenin’ to me?” He asked her.

Isabella was barely conscience. “Yes. You gotta’ pee. I’m holding the gun.” She repeated to him. “Wait! Why am I holding the gun? What’s going on?” She said more alert.

“Just in case. Stay alert, look around. I’ll be back in a minute.” And he walked off into the brush and behind a tree again.

When he came back he told her there was a fresh water stream, just over the hill and he was going to fill up one of the water bottles. He went to pick her up to take her with him, but she refused to go. She was feeling so sick, she needed to stay still for a minute or two. Against his better judgement, he let her stay. Daryl walked over a small hill and down to the water with a plastic bottle in his hand.

Isabella sat there trying to keep her eyes open. Her leg was throbbing, she felt nauseous and she was having a hard time breathing. Daryl hollered at her from down by the water.

“You ok?” He yelled.

“Yes.” She barely whispered and then she shut her eyes for just a minute. She heard brush crackling and thought Daryl must be back. She opened her eyes and standing about 20 yards into the trees was the mountain lion. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things and sure enough, she wasn’t. Her heart was beating through her chest and she was frozen with fear. ‘What should I do, what should I do?’ She asked herself. Her main concern was Daryl, she had to protect him by warning him somehow. She glanced over to where Daryl had disappeared, but he wasn’t back yet. ‘It’s cocked already.’ She reminded herself. The large cat never took its eyes off her. She barely moved and the cat growled and took a step forward. Isabella calmly picked up the gun and tried to balance it. The cat took another step forward and then stopped again. It growled and hissed. Tears started to run down her face, as she tried to calm herself. She felt like she was going to pass out, mostly from fear. The cat growled again and started to walk slowly toward her. She shakily raised the gun and tried to aim it. She wanted to scream, she was frozen. Then she heard the rustling of the brush over to her side. She and the cat both look at the same time. Daryl was coming over the hill.

“Hey, rabbit. We’re good on water for a little while anyway.” He said and then he looked up at her and he knew something was wrong, she was holding the gun, she was shaking and there were tears pouring down her face.

She glanced back the cat for a split second, which caused Daryl to look. Just then the cat growled and hissed and started to charge at Daryl. Isabella screamed and lifted the gun.

‘Pull the trigger!’ She said out loud. “PULL THE TRIGGER!” She yelled to herself.

Isabella aimed the shotgun and fired, just as the cat leapt through the air toward Daryl. Daryl staggered backward and tripped over a branch. He was on his butt in a second. The bullet hit the mountain lion just behind the shoulder and killed it instantly. It fell hard to the ground just a few feet from Daryl’s feet.

“Holy FUCK!” He yelled and fell back into the brush.

Isabella was screaming and crying. “Are you ok? Daryl, are you ok. Answer me!” She hollered trying to get to her feet. “Daryl, please answer me! DARYL!

Daryl sat back up and then scrambled to his feet, he ran as fast as he could over to her and fell down beside her. She was crying hysterically, she couldn’t catch her breath.

“It’s ok, rabbit. It’s ok. Everything’s ok. Ya’ saved me. Ya’ saved me, ya’ shot that cat all by yerself. Are ya’ ok?” He asked.

She looked over at him with a dazed look on her face and then she passed out cold. Daryl grabbed her before she fell backward and then he lay her gently back against the log.

“Isabella? Isabella? Ya’ ok? Wake up, baby! Wake up!” He said, slapping both sides of her face gently. “Wake up, baby. Isabella?” He sprinkled some water over her face.

Finally, she came around. She opened her eyes, still dazed, she looked up at Daryl and then she remembered what happened, she started to shake. Daryl scooped her up into his arms and held her close and speaking softly to her, trying to comfort her. Then Daryl heard a static noise. ‘The radio’ He said to himself. He reached across Isabella and grabbed the backpack. He pulled the radio out and heard Rick’s voice on the other end.

“Daryl? You there? Pick up, Daryl! Daryl, come in, Daryl!” Rick said with an urgent voice.

“I’m here. I’m here, Rick. What’s up?” Daryl asked him concerned.

“Was that you? The gunshot. Was that you? Are you ok?” Ricks asked.

“Yeah, it was us. Ya’ ain’t gonna’ believe it, but Isabella shot that fuckin’ cat by herself. The cat was chargin’ me and she shot it, she got it right behind the shoulder like I told her. I can’t fuckin’ believe it. Fuck, my heart’s beatin’ like crazy. That was so fuckin’ close, Rick. I can’t believe that just happened.”

“How is Isabella? Is she ok?” Rick asked him.

“She’s pretty shook up, but she’s ok. We’re about 20 minutes out, so you’ll be seein’ us pretty quick. Ya’ got my truck moved down there?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, it’s here. Is she still sick?” Rick asked.

“Yep, she’s pretty bad off. She’s got a high fever and her cut looks infected. She keeps nodding in and out.” Daryl told him.

“Should I call a bus and have it waiting for her?” Rick asked.

Isabella sat up with a panicked look on her face.

“No, no! I don’t want to go in an ambulance. Please Daryl!” Isabella cried.

“It’s ok, rabbit. I’ll take ya’ in, ok?” Daryl told her. “Hey, Rick? No bus. I’m gonna’ drive her myself. We’re gonna’ head out now. See ya’ in about 20 minutes.” He said to Rick and then he put the radio back in his backpack.

Isabella was still crying and she was shaking badly. “Are you ok?” She asked Daryl.

“Yeah, baby. I’m good. I’m fuckin’ alive because a you. Thank ya’, I love ya’. Are you ok?” Daryl said.

“I don’t think so. I was so scared, Daryl. I was frozen, it was coming toward me, until you walked up the hill and then it saw you, then it charged you. I held the gun up and yelled ‘pull the trigger’ out loud and then I did it. I shot it, all by myself. I know I aimed where you told me to aim on a deer. I figured it would be the same thing for other animals. Did I do it right?”

“Rabbit, ya’ did it like a pro. I’m so prouda’ you. Ya’ saved me. I love ya’ so much! My little rabbit killed a mountain lion. You fuckin’ rock!” Daryl laughed.

Isabella mustard up a smile and managed to giggle a tiny bit. “I was scared! I thought he was going eat you. I’m so glad you’re ok! I love you, too!” She said hugging him.

“Ok, I need ta’ tag this guy and take a few pictures and then I need ta’ send the GPS position to my office, so someone can come pick him up. Then we’ll head out, ok? I know ya’ don’t feel like waitin’, but I gotta’ do this real quick.” He told her.

“That’s ok. I’m just going to lay down, though. Wake me up when it’s time to go.” She said and then she laid back against the log and closed her eyes.

When Daryl was done with the mountain lion, he put on the backpack and put the shot gun over his shoulder and then he woke up Isabella, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. She could only open her eyes up half way, Daryl picked her up in his arms and started the last leg of their trip. She hung onto him as good as she could for the shape she was in, but she would still drift off and slump over, which made it twice as hard for Daryl to walk. He was exhausted, he hadn’t slept the night before and then carrying Isabella for miles had worn him out. Just a little bit further and he’d be home free, in an air-conditioned truck and then the hospital. He was starving and he needed a cigarette badly. They walked out of the trees and back into the campground area. Rick was there, as promised, waiting for them to arrive. Isabella had fallen asleep again and Daryl was struggling to keep her up. Rick ran to them and took her from Daryl and carried her to Daryl’s truck and put her in the front seat. Daryl came around to the driver’s side and opened the back door. He pulled out a rag and wiped his face and neck off and then grabbed a clean shirt and his vest and put them on.

“Ya’ gonna’ come?” He asked Rick.

“Of course, I’ll follow you. Did I buckle her in?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, she’s buckled. See ya’ when we get there.” Daryl told him and then he climbed into the truck, started the engine and pulled out onto the dirt road.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Daryl drove around to the ER entrance and parked at the front doors. He ran around to the passenger’s side and got Isabella. Rick had already parked, so he came up and moved Daryl’s truck, so he could take her inside. He carried her through the automatic doors towards a couple of nurses standing by the counter.

“Hey, I need help. She needs ta’ see a Dr.” Daryl hollered to them.

One of the nurses showed Daryl into an examination room where he laid Isabella down on the gurney. She opened her eyes for a minute and then passed out again.

“I’ll get a Dr. You’ll need to fill out some paperwork, I’ll have the front desk bring it back here to you, ok?” The nurse told Daryl and then she got a warm blanket out and put it over Isabella.

“Can ya’ call Hershel? Dr. Greene, I mean. He knows her. She’s afraid of Dr.’s and hospitals, but she trusts him. Can ya’ see if he’s workin’ today?” He asked the nurse.

“Yes, he’s on duty right now. What’s your name and I’ll tell him you’re here.” She told Daryl.

“Uhh… Daryl Dixon, she’s Isabella. He knows us real good. He’ll know who we are.” He said.

The nurse left the room and not more than 5 minutes later she returned with Hershel.

“What happened here, son? Tell me what’s going on.” Hershel said to Daryl and the he turned to the nurse. “Start doing vitals and get her hooked up with an IV. “What happened, Daryl? Don’t leave anything out.”

Daryl went on to explain in great detail everything that Isabella had been through, he showed him her injuries and explained to him about her fever, throwing up and inability to stay awake.

“Ok, well, I don’t want you to worry, Daryl. We’re going to take good care of her, she be good as new when were done. I promise.” Hershel told Daryl. “Krissy, I need her blood and tell the lab I need it stat.”

“Ain’t ya’ gonna’ give her some medicine? Somethin’ ta’ make her feel better?”

“I need her blood work done first, son. I need to know what kind of infection we’re looking at and then I can treat it accordingly.

He called in portable x-ray to take pictures of her ankle. He was examining the wound on her leg, when she woke up. She jumped and screamed, she was completely disoriented and didn’t know where she was. Daryl was by her side in an instant.

“It’s ok, rabbit. We’re at the hospital. Hershel’s here, he’s gonna’ take care of ya’. He’s gonna’ get ya’ feelin’ better, ok? Ya’ don’t gotta’ be afraid. I’m here and I ain’t leavin’ ya’.” He told her. “I can stay, right Hershel? She’s real scareda’ hospitals, she had somethin’ bad happen when she was 4. I gotta’ stay.” He insisted to Hershel.

“That’s fine, son. You just need to stand back out of the way, let her know you’re here, but keep out of the way.” Hershel told him.

“Daryl?” Isabella whimpered.

“Yeah, baby. Whatta’ ya’ need? I’m right here.” Daryl told her.

“Don’t leave me alone. Promise you won’t leave me alone. Don’t let them knock me out, please. Don’t leave me, ok?” She begged.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere! I’ll be here the whole time. Everything’s gonna’ be good now. They’re gonna’ take good care of ya’.” He reassured her.

Another nurse came in and handed Daryl a clipboard with a bunch of paperwork on it. She told him to fill it all out and then bring it to her down at the end of the hallway when he was done. He nodded, ok and then sat down and went to work. Rick popped his head in to make sure everything was going ok. He said ‘hi’ to Hershel and told Daryl he be in the waiting area if he needed him.

“Krissy, get her gown and some warm socks. She’s gonna’ be here a while, we need to make her as comfortable as possible.” He told the nurse. “Isabella? Don’t you worry dear, we’re going to fix you up good as new. If you need anything just let one of us know, ok? Now, let’s see if we can get you feeling better.”

“Are you cold, honey?” The nurse asked.

“A little bit.” Isabella told her.

“I’ll get you another blanket. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, you’ll be seeing a lot of me. It’s crazy slow today.” Krissy said, laying another blanket over Isabella. “Oh, I’m Krissy and I’ll be with you all day.”

“I’m Isabella. It’s nice to meet you.” Isabella said with a faint smile.

“Don’t be afraid, honey. We’re going to take good care of you.” Krissy told her.


	62. Something Always Bad Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella spends the night in the hospital, recovering. She makes a new friend and she starts to feel better and then she finds out something that scares her to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nurse in this chapter was written with my friend Krissyg927 in mind. A small thank you for always encouraging me and motivating me to keep writing. Thank you for being the first to read each chapter and pretending like they're actually good. Lol! Just kidding, but really, thanks, Krissy and I'm waiting impatiently for the next chapter of Daryl's Game. You all need to read her work, it's amazing.

Daryl took the paperwork down the hall to the front desk and headed back to the room Isabella was in. Rick was coming down the hall from the opposite direction.

“You look like shit!” Rick told Daryl.

“I’m ok. I need a fuckin’ cigarette! Can you stay with Isabella while I go smoke?” Daryl asked.

“Of course,” Rick said and then both men entered the room. Isabella had been in and out of consciousness, since they had gotten there. When they entered, she was somewhat alert and messing with her IV.

“Hey. How are ya’?” Daryl asked her.

“I’m tired, but I feel a little bit better. My cut still hurts though.” She told him.

“Hey, Rick’s gonna’ sit in here with ya’ for a coupla’ minutes, ok? I gotta’ have a cigarette, before I die. Is that ok?”

“Yes! I want you to smoke, you should get something to eat too. I know I asked you not to leave me, but as long as Rick’s in here, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to fall asleep again. Go smoke!” She said, trying to smile.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Daryl told her and Rick and then he headed outside.

Isabella closed her eyes and she was out again. Rick sat down and started to read a magazine. While Daryl was gone, the x-ray tech came in and took x-rays. Then Hershel came back in.

“How’s she doing, Rick?” Hershel asked.

“She’s been asleep the whole time. She didn’t even wake up when the x-ray guy was here, but she fussed a bit. Did you get her blood work back yet?” Rick asked.

“No, not yet. I hate to wake her up, but we need to get that injury on her leg cleaned up and sutured. She’s going to hate me.” He told Rick.

Hershel called for Krissy to come in and prep Isabella for stiches. Daryl came back in and asked the same question as Rick.

“No, we haven’t gotten her blood tests back.” Hershel said with a small laugh.

Isabella woke up and started crying when Krissy started to clean her cut. “It hurts, what are you doing? It hurts so bad!”

“It’s going to sting a little, I’m being as gentle as I can, but it needs to be cleaned thoroughly before Dr. Greene can suture it. When your blood work gets back, we may be able to get you something for pain. By the looks of your ankle, I’m going to say it hurts pretty bad too. Ok, hold still, this is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” Krissy said apologetically.

Isabella cried out loudly and jerked. She almost pulled her IV out. “Please stop! Please stop, it hurts!” She cried.

The nurse finished cleaning the wound and started to set up the equipment. Hershel was busy looking over the pictures of her ankle that the technician just brought in. Daryl and Rick were hanging over Hershel’s shoulder looking at them too.

“Well?” Daryl asked him.

“It’s not broken, I think she just wrenched it pretty good. It’s a bad sprain, a couple of a weeks, 10 days, she’ll be good as new. We’ll ice it down tonight and then wrap it after we get that swelling to go down.” Hershel explained and then he cleared his throat and looked at Daryl. “I’ve always liked you, Daryl. You’re an honest, hardworking man, I think a lot of you, so don’t get mad when I tell you this, son. But my God man, you need a shower and quick!” He told Daryl, while patting him on the back.

Rick laughed. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but yeah, you need a shower, man.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Ya’ don’t think I know that? There ain’t no way I’m leavin’ here until she does. Ya’ll are gonna’ have ta’ suffer. Sorry!”

“Hey, Hershel.” Rick said. “You think you can round up a shower around here?”

“I think I can arrange that.” Hershel said.

“It ain’t gonna’ do me no good ta’ shower if I gotta’ put these clothes back on and I told ya’ I ain’t leavin’.” Daryl said.

“No, I was thinking I’d go and get you some clean clothes and on my way back, I’ll pick you up something to eat. Ok, with you?” Rick asked Daryl.

“Yeah, I guess that would work. Ya’ don’t mind?” Daryl asked.

“What do you think?” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be back in an hour. What do you want to eat?”

“Anything, I don’t care and hey, bring me a couple packs of cigarettes. They’re on top of the fridge. Thanks, Rick.” Daryl told him.

“Dr. Greene? She’s ready.” Krissy told Hershel.

“I’m gonna’ need you to stand by her, son. Ironically, the shot she gets to numb the area so it doesn’t hurt, hurts like the dickens. You’ll want to hold her hand.”

Daryl walked over to Isabella and took her hand. She had started to cry because she was afraid it would hurt. Hershel explained about the shots to numb the area around the wound and then he told her exactly what he was going to do.

“Now hold still, dear. It’ll be quick, I promise.” He told Isabella. “Just hold onto Daryl’s hand.”

He gave her several injections around the wound, while she screamed and squeezed Daryl’s hand so hard that it made Daryl cringe. When Hershel was done, he let the area numb up and then he stitched up the cut. Even though it was numb, she still cried the whole time. After she’d settled down, Hershel told her about her ankle and what she could expect with it the next week or so. He told her to stay off it as much as possible and keep it wrapped when she was up and about.

“Can I have something to drink, Krissy? Please?” Isabella asked the nurse. “Like maybe a juice or something?”

“I’ll get ya’ something right now. Apple or Cranberry?” Krissy asked her.

“Cranberry, please. Thank you.” Isabella told her.

Krissy left the room, just as Rick walked in. He had Daryl’s clothes, food and cigarettes. Daryl wanted to shower before he ate, so he told Isabella what he was going to do and that Rick would be there with her. Then Hershel and Daryl left the room. Krissy came back with her cranberry juice, a cup full of ice and straw. Isabella loved straws. She took the juice and thanked her again.

“Can I have something for pain now?” Isabella asked.

“I’m sure you can, just let me check with Dr. Greene.” Then Krissy picked up Isabella’s chart and looked at it. “You’re allergic to morphine?” She asked.

“Yes. I break out and get all itchy. Really itchy! They’ve given me Demerol and Dilaudid before though.” Isabella told her, shakily.

“We don’t do Demerol anymore. People were having problems with repertory arrest. Are you ok? You’re shaking. Are you cold?

“No, I’m hot. I just don’t feel good and I hurt everywhere. I’m still upset about what happened earlier too.” She told Krissy.

“You mean when you got hurt?” Krissy asked.

“Well, yes that, but that was last night. Something happened today. I killed a mountain lion. I shot him dead just as he was getting ready to eat my boyfriend. I shot him. I was so scared. I guess I’m still shook up from everything that’s happened the past few days.”

“You shot a mountain lion? Oh, I need to hear this story.” Krissy told her.

Isabella told her the whole story, from the very beginning. Even about Charlie and the pictures. She told her about how she and Daryl were broken up and how she wanted him back, but didn’t get a chance to tell him. She told her about how much she loved him and how he saved her, how he came out of the darkness and rescued her, like Prince Charming. Krissy couldn’t believe the things Isabella was telling her, she was amazed.

“This story sounds like a movie. It’s got action, adventure, horror, danger, and it’s even got betrayal, you know, because of Charlie. The romance is the best part though, I want to hear more about that.” She said. “You poor thing, we got to talking and I forgot about your pain. I’m such a good nurse, aren’t I.” She laughed. “Let me go talk to Dr. Greene about pain meds and then you can tell me some more. I’m a sucker for romance.” Krissy told her. “Be right back, sweetie.”

Rick was still sitting over in the corner reading. He’d heard Isabella’s story and Krissy’s reaction. ‘Girls are funny!’ He thought to himself. Just then a freshly showered Daryl came through the door, his hair was wet and was in complete disorder.

“When are you going to get your haircut, Daryl? I told you a week ago.” Rick said.

“I will, I will. How is she?” He asked as he walked around the corner. “Hey, rabbit. Yer awake. How ya’ feelin’?” Daryl asked Isabella.

“I feel kinda’ sick and really tired, but I’m not sure I could sleep. I still hurt everywhere. Bad. Krissy went to ask Hershel if I could have something for pain.” She told him.

“Who’s Krissy?” Daryl asked.

“My nurse. You know the pretty one with the red hair. You saw her, she’s been in here the whole time.” She said.

“Oh, yeah! Seen her somewhere, but I don’t know where. When’d she leave? I wonder what’s takin’ so long.” He said.

Just then the door opened and Krissy came back in with a syringe and an alcohol swab.

“Did he ‘yes’?” Isabella said with hope.

“Well, he wants to wait until your bloodwork comes back, which should be anytime, anyway, he said to give you something for your nerves. Have you ever taken Valium?”

“Yes. Is that what you’re giving me?” Isabella asked, disappointedly.

“Yup! It’ll calm your nerves. It’s not a pain med, but it’ll relax you.” Krissy told her as she emptied the syringe into her IV tube. “Ok, you’ll feel pretty mellow here in a few minutes. Do you want something more to drink?”

“No, thank you!” Isabella said.

“Ok, I’ll leave you alone with your prince. I still wanna’ here more stories.” Krissy whispered to her. “I’ll be around. Just push this button if you need me.” She said, pointing at the controller on Isabella’s bed.

Daryl sat down to eat. He was finished in less than 5 minutes. He was starving. It was getting close to 7:00 pm and Isabella was getting worried.

“When can I go home?” She asked.

“Whatta’ ya’ mean? Yer probably gonna’ have ta’ stay here a coupla’ days, overnight at least.” Yer sick, rabbit. Ya’ ain’t goin’ home till yer better.” Daryl explained.

Isabella panicked. “I can’t stay here, Daryl. I can’t. Please take me home. If I stay here, something bad will happen. It always does. Don’t make me stay. Besides, I feel better.” She lied.

“Ya’ just said, you felt sick and you was hurtin’, I’ll be here with ya’ the whole time. Ya’ think I’m just gonna’ say ‘goodnight’ and go home? As long as you’re here, I’m here. Ain’t nothin’ bads gonna’ happen. I won’t let it.” He told her firmly. “Did that mellow stuff kick in yet?”

“Uh huh! I stopped shaking. I feel ok now. I can probably go home. If I have to take medicine, I’ll take it there and I’ll stay in bed if I have to, I won’t bother anyone. Please don’t make me stay.” She pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

“It ain’t up ta’ me, rabbit. If Hershel said you could go home, then I’d take ya’ home, but I just don’t think that’s gonna’ happen. Ya’ need ta’ relax, just lay back and shut yer eyes. I’ll be right here.” He assured her.

“Something bad always happens when I’m in a hospital. Always!” She said with fear. “Don’t let them knock me out, ok? Promise!”

“I promise. Rick’s here, I’m gonna’ catch a smoke real quick. I’ll be right back.” He told her. “Hey! I love ya’!”

“Love you, too!” Isabella said before closing her eyes.

When Daryl got back, Hershel was just going into the room.

“I got your bloodwork back, dear. You have sepsis caused by a staph infection in your blood. You’re lucky you came in when you did, that type of infection is dangerous. You were in pretty bad shape when you got here, you’re a lucky girl. You need to thank your boyfriend right here, if weren’t for him, you would have been in real trouble.” He told her and then he turned to Daryl. “You did good, son. I’m proud of you!”

Daryl’s face turned red, he wasn’t used to people telling him they were proud of him and coming from a man like Hershel it meant the world.

“I didn’t do nothin’. Wasn’t no big deal.” He said with a humble smile he tried to hide.

“He’s a hero, Hershel. He’s my hero. He rescued me and took care of me. He carried me for miles and he never complained once. He’s a hero.” She said very slowly. She was really relaxed and it was difficult to talk.

“Well, he’s not the only hero around here. I heard you had a run in with a big cat and you took him out all by yourself. You’re a hero too, dear. You both done real good!”

“Can I go home now? I feel better.” Isabella said, trying to sound convincing.

Hershel laughed. “You’re not going anywhere tonight, young lady. Now that we know what’s going on, we can pump you full of meds, get you rehydrated and make sure you get some rest. You really are in no shape to go anywhere tonight. I’ll be around in the morning and we’ll see how you are and go from there, ok? Daryl can stay here with you. We can roll a bed into your room and he’ll be right there. Now my dear, you can have that pain medicine. I’ll let Krissy know. So, to reiterate, you’re spending the night tonight, we’re pumping you full of stuff that’s gonna’ make you better, we’ll take care of your pain and you’ll get the rest that you need. We’ll take a look at the situation in the morning. Now, do you have any questions for me?

“Yes.” She told him. “What about my ankle? Are you going to wrap it? It feels really cold. Oh, and am I staying in here?”

“I forgot about that. I’ll have Krissy wrap it, just as soon as she takes care of that pain. They’re getting a room ready for you down the hall. Krissy will be with you all night. I’m done for the day, so, if you need me, call the farm. Don’t ask them to page me, you call me direct. For any reason, ok?”

“Ok. Thank you so much Hershel. I’m glad you were here today. Thanks for everything.” Isabella told him with a smile.

“You’re most welcome, young lady. Now, I have pot roast waiting for me at home. Maggie made my favorite. Goodnight all!” Hershel told everyone.

Before he left, Daryl shook his hand and thanked him again for taking such good care of her. Hershel smiled and patted him on the shoulder then left.

After Krissy had given Isabella the pain meds, she fell right asleep. She didn’t even wakeup when they moved her to her new room. As soon as they brought Daryl his bed, he laid down on the cool sheets and pillow case. It felt like heaven. He got comfortable and was out cold within minutes. A few hours went by, so Krissy went into her room to check on her. She was asleep, so the nurse arranged her blankets to make sure she stayed warm.

“I love your hair color!” A sleepy Isabella said.

“Oh, you scared me. Thank you! It’s bold, my husband loves it. How do you feel?”

“Better. The color goes good with your green eyes. Are you Irish?”

“Why yes I am! Can I get you anything? Some juice or ice chips maybe?”

“No, thank you.” Isabella said slowly. She was still pretty drugged up. “You’re married?”

“Yes! And he’s _my_ prince charming. We dated in high school and then we went our separate ways. He got married, so did I and neither of our marriages worked out. My ex, is a real SOB! Anyway, we ran into each other and it was like magic, he swept me off my feet. He’s a great guy, he treats me really good!” Krissy told her.

Then Krissy pulled up a chair and they began to talk. They talked about love and music and movies, from the bands Krissy liked, she got the idea she used to be grunge. They even liked some of the same movies. Moonstruck was at the top of both their lists. Krissy had gone to school for journalism, but ended up in nursing, she told Isabella that she still writes a little, mostly short stories and poetry. She was working for her Master’s Degree in nursing and Isabella told her she was was working toward hers in Behavioral Science. Isabella really liked her a lot. She was interesting and fun to talk to.More than an hour went by and neither of them noticed. It was only when Krissy got paged, did they realize how long they’d been talking.

“You better go back to sleep; do you need more pain meds?” She whispered.

“No, thank you. It was nice talking to you! I’m glad you have somebody who treats you well, now. Lots of people aren’t that lucky.” Isabella told her.

“I know, believe me, I know. Looks like you and I found a couple of keepers! We’re the lucky ones. I really enjoyed talking to you too, Daryl seems to love you very much and I love your story. Romance! I love it. Plus, he’s a cutie!” She laughed. “Buzz me if you need me. Goodnight, sweetie.”

Isabella waited impatiently the next morning for Hershel to come and examine her, so she could go home. She was fidgety and chatting up Daryl, who was still tired. She had a new nurse now, she was nice, but she wasn’t like Krissy. Before she left that morning, she peaked into Isabella's room to say 'goodbye', she was sad to see her go, but maybe they'd run into each other again someday.

 

Rick showed up with a bouquet of wildflowers and a balloon from everyone at the station. Isabella was so surprised and it really cheered her up. Since Rick was there, Daryl  went to have a smoke and as he was walking through the lobby, he saw Martinez.

“Hey Puto, what are you doin’ here? Finally getting that lobotomy?” Martinez laughed.

Daryl laughed sarcastically. “Why are you here? Finally getting that ball transplant? You’ll finally have a pair, you should be getting yer ‘I’m a real live boy’ card in the mail any day now.”

Martinez laughed. “Ok,ok that was good, I have to admit it. No, what the fuck _are_ you doin’ here?”

“Isabella got hurt. She got lost out in the forest and messed up her ankle and cut her leg real bad. She has sepsis from a staph infection, she was in real bad shape.” Daryl explained.

“Wow! That’s fucked up. Is she gonna’ be ok?” Martinez asked.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. She might get ta’ go home today.” Daryl told him.

“Man, I hope everything works out ok. So, I guess you’re back together?” Martinez asked him.

“Yeah, why?” Daryl said.

“Well, she ain’t been around in a coupla days and the bosses been in a bitch ass mood. Well, hey, good for you. I gotta’ go, man. Tell Isabella I said ‘hi’. Later.” He said as he walked away.

“Hey, good luck with your ball transplant. You’ll be a man soon.” Daryl laughed. Martinez laughed and flipped him off, then kept walking.

‘Bosses been in a bitch ass mood, huh?’ Daryl thought as he puffed away on his cigarette. ‘Jealous asshole.’ Just as he was thinking that, his phone rang. It was Jax. Daryl rolled his eyes and answered.

“Yeah?” He said.

“Yeah? That’s the way ya’ answer a phone?” Jax asked him.

“It is when it’s someone I don’t wanna’ talk too. I guess Martinez told ya’ about Isabella?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, he just called me. Is she ok? What happened? How’d she get lost? Who wasn’t keepin’ eye on her now?” Jax said sarcastically.

“Ha, ha! She’s doin’ better, some shit went down and she decided to walk home from the campground and she got lost in the forest and the rain. She fucked up her ankle and cut her leg real bad.” Daryl explained.

“Is she still at the hospital?” Jax asked.

“Yeah, why?” Daryl said suspiciously.

“Well, I was thinkin’ about comin’ by, ya’ know ta’ see how she’s doin’.” Jax told him.

“I just told ya’ how she’s doin. Ya’ weren’t listenin’? Besides she’s mad at you.” Daryl lied, a white lie, but a lie nonetheless.

“Why? Cuza the way I was when she left the other night?” Jax asked.

“Yeah, she told me ya’ were a real dick. Ya’ made her cry. She thought you two was friends and then ya’ do somethin’ fucked up like that. I though you said, you wasn’t an asshole. She was all broke up about it.” Daryl said and then he realized he went too far. He just let Jax know that Isabella cared for him and was hurt. ‘Damn it!’ He thought.

“Well, ya’ know why I did that, right? I didn’t wanna’ be a dick. I felt like shit, but she was wantin’ somethin’ that I didn’t see happenin’, somethin’ you’d never go for.”

“Wha? Ya’ mean hangin’ out together? Damn straight, ya’ don’t need no more time around her, ya’ had too much already.” He said angrily. Then he thought about Isabella, he was making this about him and should’ve been about her. “I guess ya’ can swing by. _For_ a _LITTLE_ while. She’d probably like it. Just don’t be a dick, she ain’t feelin’ too good, yer parta the reason she took off into the forest ta’ begin with.”

“What was the thing that went down? Was it really me?” Jax asked him concerned.

“It was somethin’ else, somebody hurt her and that on top of what you done, got her upset. So, she took off.” Daryl explained.

“Who hurt her?” Jax asked. “What happened?”

“Never mind, it ain’t yer fuckin’ business anyway. I got it handled. Ya’ comin’ or not?” Daryl spat out.

“Yeah, I’ll be by. Don’t tell her. See ya’ later.” Jax said and then he hung up the phone.

‘He probably wants to surprise her. Asshole!’ He thought, so the first thing he did when he got back to Isabella’s room was tell her that Jax was coming by. He ruined Jax’s surprise, but it thrilled Isabella, because he was coming. It backfired. ‘As long as she’s happy, Daryl.’ He told himself. ‘I guess it’ll be ok.’ Daryl was growing, he’d learned a lot being away from Isabella for so long. It was the longest few weeks of his life and he never wanted to go through that again, so he’d have to put aside his jealousy and pettiness, so he didn’t fuck things up again.

Chris and Yvette came by, Yvette was getting ready to go to work, so she just stayed a minute. So, everyone came to see Isabella, yet the three men; Rick, Daryl and Chris went out into the hallway to talk. ‘Whatever!’ She thought. She thought about Charlie. She wondered if he felt bad, if he was scared of what Daryl was going to do to him. She hated that the whole thing happened and she searched her brain trying rationalize Charlie’s behavior. She thought of every excuse she could think of, but she just couldn’t justify what he’d done. She wanted to talk to him. She was angry and hurt and more than a little creeped out, but she thought he deserved a chance to explain and then she’d see how she felt after that. She hoped, she could forgive him.

The nurse came in to check Isabella’s vitals and she asked if she needed anything for pain and she said, ‘yes.’ So, the nurse went to get her something. It was almost noon and Hershel hadn’t come yet. She wanted to go home so bad. Everything had been all right so far, but something bad could still happen. She just needed to get out of there. Jax finally showed up and Isabella was so happy to see him, he had a handful of flowers that still had the roots attached to them.

“Hi!” Isabella gleefully squealed.

“Hey, Bella. Ya’ know if ya’ wanted ta’ see me that bad, ya’ coulda’ just called or come over. Ya’ didn’t have to do all this ta’ get my attention.” Jax teased. “Here, I brought ya’ somethin’.” He said, handing her the flowers.

“Did you pull these out of the ground from the front of the hospital?” Isabella laughed.

“Of course, not!” He said winking at her. “Here I brought this for ya’ too.” He said and set down two little plastic eggs type things, the kind you get in a bubble gum machine.

“What’s this?” She said excitedly. She opened the little containers and there were two tiny monkeys inside. “I love monkeys!”

“I know, that’s why I gave ‘em to ya’. There little, huh?” Jax said.

“Yes, they’re so cute. Thank you so much.” Isabella told him.

Daryl just stood there the whole-time fuming. He was pissed that she was so happy to see him, he was pissed because he’d brought her a gift of her favorite things, he was pissed because they talked so easily to each other, like they’d know each other for years. He was just plain old pissed. Jax and Isabella talked for about 10 minutes and then her pain meds kicked in, so Jax decided to leave and let her sleep.

“Remember, next time ya’ don’t have ta’ go through so much trouble ta’ see me.” He winked at her as he headed to the door.

Daryl couldn’t help himself, he put his hand on Jax’s back and pushed him out the door. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fuckin’ adorable. Thanks for comin’ by. Don’t call us, we’ll call you.” And then he shut the door. Jax just laughed and walked away.

“That wasn’t very nice, Daryl.” Isabella yawned. “I’m going to take a nap, ok.”

Daryl walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her. Isabella sighed at the touch of Daryl’s lips on hers.

“I love you, Daryl.” She told him. “You’re my hero.”

“Love ya’, too! Now take a nap. I’ll be right out in the hall talking to Rick.” Daryl smiled.

Isabella drifted off for what seemed like hours, it really had only been about 45 minutes. Daryl and Rick were not in the room when she woke up, but the door was open and she could hear them talking. She was still half out of it and a little dazed to say the least, she lay back and closed her eyes. She didn’t really focus in on what they were saying out in the hall, it was more of the tone that got her attention. She listened more intently. It seemed like they were both discussing something serious.

“I don’t know what to do about her welfare file. I mean, do we just pretend forever that we don’t know nothin’? Just let her go on not knowin’ shit, havin’ nightmares… She had one the other night at the cabin. It was bad too! I wanna’ talk to her about the things I read, but I don’t know how to bring it up. I want her ta’ tell me about what her brother did to her. I want her ta’ be able ta’ face whatever scary shit, she went through when her parents died. Am I shitty for feelin’ that way?” Daryl explained.

“No, you’re not shitty, Daryl. You love her right? You want what’s best for her. The only question is, what _is_ best for her. Should she know the truth about her parents, should she face the things that son of a bitch brother put her through, and probably still puts her through? Is that what’s best for her? I don’t know. I do know that if you decide to talk to her about this, it needs to be done carefully. She’s fragile now, she might break if she couldn’t deal with things. I don’t know what to tell you. You also have to consider the way she’ll react, knowing you read that file without her permission. That’s a big breach of trust.” Rick told him.

“I know! I just love her so fuckin’ much and I want her ta’ be all right. It’s like the most important thing ta’ me. I wanna’ do right by her and I don’t know if me knowin’ all that shit and not doin’ nothin’ about it, would be. Whatta’ ya’ think?” Daryl said solemnly said to Rick.

“You’ll have to decide that on your own. Just be sure of what you’re doing and why you’re doing it. That’s all I can say.” Rick said.

Was she hearing them correctly?  Were they talking about her? Isabella had a horrible rush of adrenaline run thru her, that mixed with the Dilaudid made her sick. How could he have her file? She couldn’t be hearing things right, but she knew she did. A panicky feeling flooded her body, she didn’t want to know what was in her file, she liked things the way they were, she didn’t want to and she didn’t want Daryl to know either, but it was too late for that. How much did he know? Would he try to talk to her about it, answer all the questions that had been buried deep inside her head? No, she wanted to remain in the dark, avoiding the inevitable pain that always comes from the truth. How was she supposed to feel about Daryl reading something so personal? She felt extremely vulnerable and exposed. He knew things about her that she didn’t even know. Isabella knew she should feel anger, but instead, she just felt very afraid of what was coming next. Something bad always happens at the hospital.


	63. Time to Pay the Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella goes home and Charlie stops by, much to Daryl's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments at the end. Thank you for reading.

Daryl and Rick stopped talking and Isabella could here Daryl coming back into her room, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn’t know how she was going to handle this. She really wanted to let it go and pretend she hadn’t heard anything, just let Daryl bring it up, that is if he ever would. She didn’t know if that was really what she wanted or if was just the drugs talking. She felt overwhelmed. It seemed like everything was going wrong at once. First Jax, then Charlie, then her ordeal, now this and what should have been the bright side of all of it all, Daryl, well, finding out that he had read her personal life story without her permission, just put a damper on that too.

She wasn’t mad at him, she really just felt embarrassed and afraid. She wished that he would have come to her and talked to her about it or asked her before he read it. Isabella guessed that he’d gotten the file from Rick. The state of New York must have sent him her entire history when he’d asked for her birth certificate and social security number. Did that mean that Rick had read it too? Why would he let Daryl look at it? That seemed like it would be illegal and it didn’t seem like something Rick would do. She was confused and she didn’t want to think about it anymore. She had Daryl back and that’s what she wanted. She would deal with whatever was coming, when it got there. Isabella opened her eyes to find Daryl at the foot of the bed staring at her. It startled her at first, but he had the sweetest look on his face and it calmed her.

“Hey, rabbit. How ya’ feelin’?” He asked her sweetly.

“I’m fine.” She said with a sweet smile, rubbing her eyes. “Did Hershel come yet? I want to go home.” She told him.

“Nope, he ain’t been in yet. He’ll be here. He said, he would be, so he will be. He probably got held up at the farm or somethin’.” He said, scratching his head. “Rabbit? I don’t’ want ya’ ta’ be disappointed if he tells ya’, ya’ can’t go home. I…”

“But, I’m fine.” She cut in. “I’m fine and I’m ready to go home. I just want to get back to normal. I want to start again with you in our regular life. Don’t you want that too?” She asked.

“Course! I just want ya’ ta’ be healthy. You heard Hershel, last night. He said, you was lucky, that somethin’ bad coulda’ happened to ya’. Maybe ya’ need more than one night in the hospital ta’ be sure yer ok.” He said.

“I am fine and I want to go home. They can’t make me stay here if I don’t want to. I want to go home.” She demanded.

“Calm down, girl. I was just sayin’, ya’ don’t have ta’ get all bossy with me.” He smiled and winked.

Isabella smiled embarrassedly. “I’m sorry! Don’t be mad at me.” She said, batting her eyelashes at him, which melted his heart right there. “Don’t you want to sleep in the same bed next to me? Snuggling up close, me with just a tank top and a little pair of panties on, pushed up against you in the night?” She smiled coyly.

Daryl laughed and shook his head in frustration. “As much as I’d love that, and thanks for getting me excited, by the way, anyway, as much as I’d love that, I’d love for ya’ ta’ be a 100% first. That way when I took off them panties and that tank top, I …  Hershel, hey. I didn’t even see ya’ walk in.”

“Good afternoon all.” He smiled. He hadn’t heard anything. “And how’s our patient doing this lovely day? Were you able to get some rest?”

“I’m doing fine. Can I go home?” She quickly.

Hershel laughed. “Well, I don’t know. Let’s check ya’ out and see what’s going on.”

After Hershel was done examining Isabella, He stood back and looked at her with a thoughtful smile on his face. “Hmmm?” He said, scratching he beard.

Isabella looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for his decision. “Well?” She asked.

Hershel laughed. “Oh, ok. I guess you can go on home. But only if you follow my instructions to the letter. Can you agree to that, young lady?”

“Yes, Hershel. I will, I will. I promise. Whatever you say.” She said, bouncing in excitement. As much as she could without hurting herself, anyway.

“Ok, then. Let’s get you checked out. I’m going home, but I will leave you, at home instructions with the nurse. You follow them, now. You promised and a person’s word is worth more than gold in my book.”

“I will. Thank you so much for everything. Thank you so much!” She told him sincerely.

“If you need anything, have any questions, even if you think it’s unimportant, don’t hesitate to call me and call me direct, don’t go through the service. Well, nurse Daryl. You take care of this little girl and I don’t want to see either of you in here again.” Hershel smiled and then he left the room.

Daryl carried Isabella into Rick’s house and put her down on the sofa. Regardless of what she’d told he and Hershel, she still felt weak and her body still ached. He wanted to take her to his house, but Rick insisted that he bring her to his, so he could help her if Daryl wasn’t there and the main reason, Rick said, was that at least at his house, she had a bed. He told Daryl it would be hard for her to get up and down off the floor and it wouldn’t do her battered little body any good. So, to Rick’s house it was. Once he had her comfortable on the sofa, he got her a ginger ale and a straw and covered her with a blanket.

“Where are you going?” She asked Daryl.

“Nowhere. I just gotta’ call my office. I ain’t been at work for two days. I gotta’ tell ‘em I’m takin’ summa’ my vacation time now, so I can take care of ya’.” He answered.

“Are you going to get in trouble? You did call them yesterday, didn’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah, course I called. They ain’t gonna’ be mad. I was plannin’ on takin’ some more time off anyway. I still got 4 more weeks I can take this summer and it ain’t been busy at work, there’s nothin’ ta’ do.” He told her.

“I thought you had 5 weeks?” She said.

“Well, I did say that, but… well, I got 9 weeks left. I was gonna’ take 5 more this summer and then 2 at Thanksgiving and 2 at Christmas, but I forgot about our annual hunting trip we go on in November. We usually go for a long weekend, but this year we got a lease for a week, so I’ll be gone the second week of November and then I’ll be back for when you come. That’s ok, ain’t it?”

“What? The hunting trip? Of course, I just didn’t know why it was only 4 weeks instead of 5 this summer. I think that’s great. Who goes?”

“Me and Rick and… and… Charlie, usually. I don’t know what’s gonna’ happen there.” Daryl said solemnly.

“What are you going to do? Maybe we should let him explain himself, maybe we can just forgive him. I mean, I’ll still be weirded out, especially if I’m in my bathing suit or something, but I don’t want everyone to be mad at him forever. _I_ don’t want to be mad at him forever. I don’t know? What do you think?” Isabella asked him.

“I don’t know either. I wanna’ beat his ass. I really do, but at the same time I don’t. Not cuz I think it ain’t a big deal what he did, just cuz… well, you know. Either way, he’s gotta’ pay in some way. I mean look at what happened to you. I coulda’ lost ya’, cuz he was so fuckin’ stupid. What a fuck head!”

“It’s not all his fault what happened. I made the decision to get out of the truck and take off. That was very reckless of me. I thought I knew what I was doing and I didn’t. I let my emotions get in the way of common sense. You know what? That seems to happen a lot now. Ever since I met you, my emotions have been getting me in trouble. It’s like all rationale went out the window the minute you walked into my life. I meet you one day, fall in love with you and it’s been nothing but trouble ever since.” She giggled, then she blew a kiss to him.

“I know it ain’t been easy with me around. I’m sorry. All that’s gonna’ change though. I learned my lesson, I ain’t ever losin’ ya’ again. That was some mind sobering shit and I don’t wanna’ feel that way no more. I’m different now. I’m better. I promise.” He assured her.

“Daryl, I don’t want you different or better. You were perfect the way you were, the way _you_ _are_. You just need to be honest AND you need to stop throwing little baby fits when things don’t go your way or because you’re jealous. You really said and did some hateful things. Things that really hurt me. You really hurt me, Daryl.” She said sadly.

Daryl sat down beside her on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her into him. He held her close and nuzzled her hair. “I’m sorry, rabbit. I know I was a stupid fuck. I … I … I’m just sorry, that’s all. Can’t we just start over? Like with a clean slate?” He pleaded.

“I think that would be good, but one thing though. If we see Jax in town or somewhere, you have to be nice and you can’t throw a fit if I talk to him. Ok?” She asked.

Daryl clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow. He wanted to throw one of those baby fits that Isabella had just been talking about, but instead he swallowed hard and managed to shake his head in agreement. He dare not look at her, because she would have seen his true feelings in his eyes, so he stared straight ahead and nodded. She saw anyway. Isabella smiled at how predictable he was, then he turned to her with a ‘why do you do this shit to me’ look on his face. She giggled and then kissed him on the cheek.

“I gotta’ go call my job. I’ll be back in a minute. Ya’ ok? Ya’ need anything?” Daryl asked her.

“No, thank you.” She answered.

So, Daryl stepped out back to make his call. While he was gone, the front doorbell rang. Isabella called for Daryl, but he couldn’t hear her. It rang again, so she yelled to the door. ‘Come in.’ But, they didn’t hear her. It rang again, so she grabbed her crutches and wrestled herself to her feet. She was halfway to the door, when Daryl came in the back.

“Whatta’ ya’ doin?” He said, sternly.

“Someone’s at the door. I called for you, but you didn’t hear me. I can get it.” She said, cheerfully.

“Sit down.” He ordered her, then he walked past her to open the door.

Before he reached the front door, it opened.

“Anybody here?” Charlie said, peeking his head inside the door.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here? What? Ya’ didn’t hear me at the hospital, when I said ta’ stay the fuck away from her?”

Isabella was still standing behind the sofa. “You didn’t tell me he came to the hospital, Daryl.” She said annoyed.

“Go sit down.” Daryl snapped at her.

“Excuse me?” She said.

“What ya’ didn’t hear me? I said, go sit down. I ain’t kiddin’.” He ordered her.

Then he grabbed Charlie by the shirt and forced him backward out the front door. Isabella could hear them yelling through the door.

“I told ya’ ta’ stay away, fuck head. Did ya’ think I was bullshitin’? She don’t wanna’ talk to ya’. So, go!” He yelled.

“You didn’t even tell her I came to the hospital. How do you know she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“Because I said, that’s why!” Daryl hollered.

Isabella started making her way to the door.

“I want to hear it from her. Let her tell me, if she says, she doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll leave.” Charlie told him.

“I’m tellin’ ya’. I’m talkin’ for her.” He said between gritted teeth as he grabbed Charlie by the t-shirt with both hands. “I’m sicka’ dealin’ with yer shit. I told Isabella I wouldn’t kick yer ass, but I changed my mind.” He yelled and then he pushed Charlie backward and he fell over a potted plant.

Daryl walked over and straddled Charlie lying on the ground. He bent over and grabbed him by the collar, lifting his head up towards him. He was just about to hit him, when Isabella opened the front door.

“DARYL! Let him go.” She screamed.

Daryl whirled around and looked at her with a red and angry face. “Why? Why should I? You almost died cuzza’ him. He needs ta’ pay.” Daryl screamed back.

“I’m fine now. I want to hear what he has to say. Help him up and let him come inside.” She demanded.

“I ain’t helpin’ him up and he ain’t comin’ inside. He can go fuck himself, for all I care. Why ya’ defendin’ him after what he done?” He commanded to know.

“I’m not defending him, but I think he deserves a chance to speak his mind. I’m interested in what he has to say. Now, help him up.” She ordered him.

He looked at her like he she was crazy for the way she was speaking to him. “What the fuck? Whatever.” He said, kicking Charlie’s feet. “Get up, asshole. Ya’ got 5 minutes.” He told him and then he stomped past Isabella like a toddler throwing a fit, glaring at her the whole way.

Charlie got up and dusted himself off and walked toward the front door where Isabella was still standing. She turned to hobble back to the sofa, but Daryl came up behind her and took the crutches away from her. She grabbed on to his arm and after he leaned them up against the door, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the living room. He put her down gently, then plopped down beside her, slouched down on the sofa with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Isabella leaned over to Daryl and whispered to him. “You’re acting like a baby.”

“No, I ain’t!” He glared at her.

Isabella rolled her eyes and then looked over at Charlie, who had just sat down on the sofa opposite them.

“Well?” Daryl yelled at him.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him and turned to Isabella. “Isabella, I uhh… I … I just want to tell you I’m sorry. I know what I did was fucked up, but… well, I… It was just fucked up and I’m sorry. I just want you to know that I’m not a pervert. I know you probably don’t believe me…”

“Damn right, she don’t believe ya’!” Daryl yelled at him.

“Daryl! Don’t speak for me. Let him talk.” She told Daryl.

Daryl huffed and puffed, crossed his arms and slammed them down on his chest. Charlie watched Daryl pout and then looked back at Isabella.

“Anyway, I just want you to know, it’s not something I do all the time, with all kinds of girls.” Charlie told her.

“So, you say!” Daryl chimed in.

Isabella glared at him. “Go on, Charlie.”

“I don’t. I’ve never done that before. I took the pictures because they were… “ Charlie looked over at Daryl, unsure of whether he should finish his sentence, then he looked back at Isabella. “I did it because I… I thought they were beautiful and I…”

“Bullshit! Ya’ wanted ‘em cuz yer a fuckin’ pervert!” Daryl insisted.

“Daryl! Knock it off. Go on Charlie.” Isabella told him.

“I did, I took them because I thought they were beautiful, I think you’re beautiful and… I… well, I… I’ve liked you since we first met.” Charlie explained.

“What the fuck? I’m sittin’ right here, asshole.” Daryl snapped.

Charlie ignored him and kept talking. “I’ve always liked you, I mean, like I had a crush on you. I know you love Daryl and he’s the one you’ve wanted from the start…”

“That’s right, mother fucker. ME!” Daryl said puffing his chest out.

Isabella rolled her eyes. “I had an idea that you like me that way and I’m flattered, but the pictures you took were very personal ones. One that were just for Daryl’s eyes. I feel humiliated and embarrassed that you saw them, let alone stole them and were carrying them around in your truck. I mean, what if Amber saw them? That would have been weird.”

“Yeah, it would. She probably woulda’ like ‘em. Fuckin’ perverts.” Daryl said, no so subtly under his breath.

“She didn’t see them. I swear. I know I was wrong and I feel so fucked up about it. I’m the one that’s humiliated and embarrassed. It took everything I had just to come here and face you. I came to the hospital, but Daryl ran me off.”

“I did and I’m about ta’ do it again.” Daryl spouted out.

“DARYL! KNOCK IT OFF!” Isabella yelled at him. Daryl rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

“Anyway, I don’t know why I did it, except for the fact that I thought they were beautiful. It really wasn’t even sexual. I mean, it was, but not in a sicko, peeping tom sorta’ way.” Charlie told her.

“BULLSHIT! What about ya’ watchin’ us that night? Not a fuckin’ peepin’ tom, my ass!” Daryl said accusingly.

Charlie’s face turned red and he looked down before he could see how Isabella would react.

“Dang it, Daryl. Please stop! You’re acting like a baby.” Isabella said in a scolding way.

“Uh… I… I’m sorry about that too. Fuck, I am a fucking pervert. I’m sorry! I gotta’ go.” Charlie said bewildered and then he got up off the sofa and started to leave.

“I forgive you!” Isabella said quickly. “I forgive you, Charlie.” She said a little calmer.

“WHAT? I don’t! They were my pictures. He stole ‘em from me.” He hollered at Isabella. “I DON’T! I don’t forgive you. In fact, I’m still gonna’ kick yer ass. C’mon, let’s go outside.” Daryl demanded as he stood up.

“Charlie, you should go, but thank you for coming and facing me and apologizing. It means a lot and for the record, I’m sorry.” She told him.

“Sorry for what?” Both Charlie and Daryl said at the same time. Daryl a little more verbal than Charlie.

“I’m sorry I took off and worried you. I don’t blame you for me getting hurt. I blame myself.” She told Charlie and then she immediately turned to Daryl before he could speak. “Don’t even start, Daryl. It was irresponsible of me to take off in an area I wasn’t familiar with. I caused a lot of worry and trouble and you couldn’t have been hurt trying to look for me. So, please don’t argue.”

Daryl just shook his head.

“It was my fault and I’ll never forgive myself for what you went through. I’m really glad you’re ok. I better go.” Charlie said and then he walked toward her with the intent of hugging her.

“What the fuck do ya’ think yer doin’?” Daryl said, stepping in front of Isabella.

“I was going to…” Charlie started and then Daryl tilted his head, like, go on and say and see what happens. “I was just going to say ‘goodbye’. Bye, Isabella. I hope we can still be friends, I like all of us hanging out together. You’re like one of the gang, I just hope I still am.”

“ _You_ are and _we_ are still friends. It might be a little weird at first, but I know things will get back to normal. I’m really happy you came by. Thank you!” Isabella told him.

“Me too. See ya’ later. I hope you feel better soon.” Charlie told her.

“I already do.” Isabella said.

Charlie held out his hand to Daryl for a shake. Daryl just looked at him with a blank stare.

“Daryl!” Isabella said.

Daryl turned and looked at her like, ‘what?’ She glared at him, he turned and sighed and put out his hand, but it wasn’t a firm handshake, he just did it for appearances sake. Charlie shook his head and left. After the front door shut, Daryl turned and looked at Isabella. He stood there with his arms crossed and head tilted, like he was waiting for her to explain herself.

“What?” She said,confidently.

“What? What? What the fuck was that? Why’d ya’ forgive him? He fucked up, he should pay for it. He don’t deserve ta’ be forgave.”

“Really? So, because he messed up, he shouldn’t be forgiven?”

“Yup! Ya’ fuck up, ya’ gotta’ pay. Ya’ don’t get fogave for just sayin’ yer sorry. That’s the way it is.” Daryl said as a matter of fact.

“Interesting. So, you’re saying when a person “f’s” up, they shouldn’t be forgiven for any reason?” Isabella asked him.

“Nope! Not when they fuck with you. Anybody that hurts you or fucks you over, should pay.” Daryl huffed.

“Ok, then. You might as well leave.” Isabella said with her eyebrow arched.

“What? Why?” He said confused.

“Well, you “f’d” up, a lot and you said, _you_ were sorry. Should I not have believed you? I mean, according to your logic, I _shouldn’t_ have forgiven _you_. So, you might as well leave. I mean, you seem to know what you’re talking about. What’s good for Charlie, should be good for you, right?”

“What? Uhh… No, that ain’t what I meant. I meant… “

“You meant what, Daryl? You think Charlie should pay the piper, so how come you don’t have to?”

Daryl’s made about a dozen different face contortions, he turned red and a vein bulged in his forehead. “Huh… What? Huh… That ain’t what I meant. I uhh… Ahh, fuck this, I’m goin’ ta’ smoke a cigarette AND I ain’t leavin’! Ya’ already forgave me, it’s already done. It stuck, it’s final. So… well, it just is.” Daryl pouted and then he walked out back for a smoke.

Isabella giggled at how frustrated Daryl got when he was proven wrong. He was so cute. She loved him so much, even though, at times, he could be a large irrational child that loved to throw fits. He may have been a large irrational child, but he was her large irrational child and she was giving him up for anything.


	64. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is finally healed and thankful to Daryl for taking such good care of her. Isabella and Daryl run into Jax and Crystal at the gas station. There's a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post. I've been so busy and I just could never get around to it. Please forgive me. I promise not to go so long again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've waited patiently to get to this part of the story, I couldn't wait to slam Crystal. Thanks for reading and being so patient. Please leave comments at the end.

It had been a week since Isabella came home from the hospital and everything between her and Daryl was back on track. He spent the better part of the week taking care of her, except for the few hours he had to report to his job on two different days. They let him use his sick days instead of vacation time, so he could better spend it in some other way. He hated to go in those days, but at least he was paid for a full day’s work. While Daryl was at work, Rick looked after Isabella. She was getting around pretty good, so she really didn’t need much help, but he was there in case she needed him.

Sometime during the middle of the week, Daryl took Isabella into the diner, which neither of them had been in several weeks. James and Nancy were so happy to see them. James made them extra-large helpings of chicken fried steak and it was early in the day, so the gravy was just made. They wanted to know what happened to Isabella’s foot, but she didn’t want to get into the whole story, so she just told them she’d gotten her foot stuck between some rocks, while they were hiking. They felt so bad for her, that Nancy packed up some boysenberry cobbler for her to take home, which was just made also.

By the following weekend, Isabella could walk without crutches, but that didn’t keep Daryl from fussing over her. That Saturday night as Daryl drifted off to sleep, Isabella lay there watching him. He looked so sweet and peaceful, breathing in and out. He was such a rugged, gruff and surly guy when he was awake, but while he slept he looked like a gentle giant. As she watched him, she thought back over the last week, she thought about everything that happened and how stupid she was for taking off like she did. She was lost and in real danger and just when she was about to give up, Daryl came to her rescue. She leaned over and kissed his shoulder softly and then nuzzled the back of his neck and hair. Suddenly, she was overcome with love and admiration.

“Daryl. Daryl, wake up. Wake up, baby.” She said quietly, shaking his arm.

“Hmm?” He snorted out.

“Daryl, I have to tell you something. Please wake up.” She insisted.

He half opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, then rolled over to face her. “What’s wrong? Do ya’ need somethin’?” He asked sleepily.

“No, I only need you. I want to tell you something.” She said.

“What?” He asked.

“Well… I… I want to thank you for taking care of me. I want you to know that I see how much you do for me and that I’m so thankful to have you in my life.” She told him.

“Ya’ ain’t gotta’ say that. I love takin’ care of ya’.” He yawned and then he reached over and pulled her into him. “C’mere.” He said and then he kissed her.

“I know… but… I just want you to know that I’m so lucky to have you and I wanted to tell you thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to come looking for me. We weren’t even together, I wasn’t even your responsibility and you still came. You saved me, you could have been hurt, but you still came and even though part of me knew I could depend on you to come, I was still surprised. You just came out of the darkness and rescued me. You’re my hero. You are a real hero, you’re my hero and I love you and I just wanted to tell you that and tell you thank you for everything you did for me, taking care of me then, carrying me out of the forest and then taking care of me this last week. I love you and I want you to know that. I know you were sleeping, but I had to tell you that. It’s important that you know that, ok?”

Daryl looked at her with disbelief. “I’ll always come for ya’ and you’ll always be my responsibility. You can count on that. I’ll always come for ya’, rabbit. You should know that by now and ya’ ain’t gotta’ thank me for doin’ my job neither, I love ya’ and I’d walk through hell ta’ save ya’ from any kinda’ danger. I love ya’.” He told her sweetly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. “I love you too. I really do and I also want you to know that I missed you so much when we were apart. I don’t want to be without you again, ok?”

“Ok. None of that shit’s ever gonna’ happen again. This would probably be a good time for some hot, passionate sex, but since we just finished having hot, passionate sex like 30 minutes ago, it ain’t gonna’ happen. At least not for another 30 minutes or so.” He laughed.

Isabella giggled. “That’s all right. I just want to lay here in your arms. You can go back to sleep, just spoon me, ok?” She asked him and then she turned over and scooted back into him.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in even closer, kissed her shoulder and went back to sleep. Isabella lay awake for a while longer, she thought about what she’d heard Daryl and Rick talking about that day at the hospital. Everything was so good right now, she hoped that Daryl wouldn’t bring anything up about her past. She didn’t want to be mad at him and she didn’t want to deal with the pain that she’d kept at bay for so long. She never thought that the pain she thought she was avoiding manifested itself in other ways. Like her nightmares, fears of being alone and something as trivial as the change of the weather, not to mention her never having been able to establish close personal relationships with anyone before that summer, including her own flesh and blood, her brother. She was finally in a place in her life where she felt hopeful and she finally had friends and people who loved her, she was confident on the outside, but deep on the inside, she was still that frightened, insecure, naïve little girl that she’d always been.

This had been a summer filled with dreams that had come true, but it would be over soon. She wondered if she and Daryl’s relationship could withstand being apart for so long. Would she be able to make friends at school finally or would she have to leave that behind too. What would she do without Daryl’s support and protection, she would be alone again and in a city, she no longer considered home. She worried about all these things and having to deal with lost memories and pain on top of that, she knew she couldn’t handle. She never thought that the longer she hid from her past, the bigger toll it might take on her future. She pushed all that from her mind and closed her eyes, she pulled Daryl’s arm even tighter around her and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Isabella was feeling good, so she made breakfast for Rick and Daryl.

“Ya’ didn’t have ta’ do this, ya’ know. I guess you was gettin’ pretty tired of the burnt toast and cereal I was makin’ you, huh?” Daryl laughed.

“I love burnt toast and one can never have enough Captain Crunch, I just wanted to do something nice for you, for a change. I don’t feel like I’ve been taking proper care of you lately. You’ve been doing all the work and although, I love being spoiled by you, you need to be spoiled yourself.” She told him with a smile.

“Ahh, ya’ spoil me all the time. Just bein’ with ya’ is a treat, but I gotta’ say, I ain’t gonna’ refuse yer breakfast potatoes that’s fer sure.” Daryl said, taking a giant bite of said potatoes.

“I have something for you. I wanted to wait until we’d been together for two months, but I can’t wait any longer.” Isabella told him.

“What? Ya’ didn’t have ta’ get me nothin’.” He said.

“I actually got them for you a while back, but then everything went crazy, so I never gave them to you. Stay here, I’ll go get them.” She said and then she headed for the bedroom.

When she returned, she was holding a little white box. She smiled at Daryl, because he reached out for the box, before she’d even started to hand it to him.

“Ok, if you don’t like them. It won’t hurt my feelings. I just thought it would be a neat idea. I did the artwork and maybe you won’t like it, you can always do something else, if you wanted to. They may be stupid and you may not… “

“Just give ‘em to me.” He laughed and grabbed the box.

“You’re gonna’ hate them. They’re stupid. Give them back to me.” She whined and then she tried to grab the box back, but Daryl kept her at bay with his arm.

“Just let me look. I’m sure I ain’t gonna’ hate it.” He told her and then he opened the box.

He took one of the business cards out and held it up to look at it. He got a funny look on his face and a crooked little smile.

“Ya’ made these?” He asked softly.

“Well, I designed them, but the printers made them. Do you hate them?” She asked unsure of herself.

“I… You made these? Ya’ drew this deer head on here?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I thought it would be good for your deer lease business. You could leave them in the gun store, at the diner, the meat processing place. You know, so people would know about your land and you hunting guide services. I know you didn’t have a name and if you don’t like Dixon Hunts, well then you can change it to whatever you want. I only ordered 150 in case you didn’t like them. Do you? Do you like them?” She asked with a hopeful little smile.

“Yeah! I love ‘em. I just can’t believe ya’ made these for me. I mean, I can’t believe ya’ thought of it. It’s so nice. I never even thought about doin’ this before. Thank you! I really love ‘em.” He said very touched by her gift. “Gosh, thank ya’ so much! I still can’t believe ya’ did this! C’mere!” He said, pulling him over to him for a kiss. “I got somethin’ for you too. I already tried ta’ give it to ya’, but ya’ gave it back. It’s in my pocket.” He told her and then he stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet bag with little blue tassels.

“You kept in your pocket?” Isabella giggled.

“Yeah, cuz I wanted ta’ give it to ya’, but I wanted ta’ wait for the right time. I guess this is it. Here.” He said, handing her the bag.

She smiled shyly and opened the bag and pulled out the bracelet with the tiny linked hearts, that she’d seen so many weeks ago. “I love it! Thank you, so much. I can’t believe you went back and got it for me. That’s so romantic. I love you!” She said and then she kissed him hard on the lips. “Put it on me.”

Daryl put the bracelet on her dainty little wrist and then kissed the back of her hand. “I need ta’ get my truck washed today and I need ta’ fill up, ya’ wanna’ go with me, right?”

“Yes.” She said and then she stood silent for a minute. “Where have you been getting your gas?” She asked.

Daryl side eyed her because he knew what she was getting at. “Across town, like I told ya’. Why?”

She didn’t answer his question, but instead asked another one of her own. “Have you seen her? Have you seen her, since that night?”

Daryl rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Yeah, I seen her the other day. Her and her kid, but she didn’t see me. Thank God! Why ya’ thinkin’ about her? Just forget about that bitch, ok. All that’s over now.”

“I know, I just find it weird that you, we used to bump into her all the time and now you don’t see her at all. Why?” She asked.

“Cuz, I ain’t been goin’ out nowhere. I been takin’ care of you the past week and before that I was just goin’ ta’ work and then back home. I ain’t be out nowhere ta’ see her no place.” Daryl said, annoyed.

Isabella just nodded her head and then headed to the bedroom to get ready, while Daryl finished eating and admiring his new business cards.

After they got the truck washed, Daryl drove to the gas station that he had been using since all the trouble with Crystal. When he pulled in he didn’t see Jax’s bike parked at the other pump, but Isabella did and she got all excited.

“Look, Jax is here. There’s his bike.” She said, pointing.

“Great!” Was all that Daryl said.

He pulled up to the pump and turned off his engine. Isabella wanted to jump out and find Jax, but she stayed in the truck to see if he was with a girl. She didn’t want to intrude if he was on a date. Finally, he came out of the store and was walking to his bike, when he saw Daryl’s truck. He hollered over to Daryl, who was trying to put his debit card into the pump.

“Hey, Daryl!” Jax called to him.

Daryl gave him a nod of the head and then turned to see where Isabella was. She was already out of the truck and half way over to where Jax was standing in front of the store.

“Hi, Jax!” She said excitedly.

Jax got a huge smile on his face. “Hey, there’s the most beautiful girl in the world.” He flirted.

Isabella was almost to him, when she heard a familiar voice.

“Do you even _know_ all the girls in the world, Jax? I mean, how do you know she’s the most beautiful. She looks kinda’ plain to me.”

Isabella whirled around and there she was, Crystal. She was standing there smoking a cigarette with her sister, Amy and her friend Cheyenne. Isabella’s face felt hot, she just stood there glaring at her, but Crystal completely ignored her.

“No, Crystal, I don’t know all the girls in the world, but I do know she makes the girls around here look like stray dogs.” Jax said, sarcastically.

“Thanks a lot, Jax.” Amy said to him.

“I calls ‘em likes I sees ‘em.” Jax said back.

Daryl was watching the whole interaction, he was trying to get over to where they were, but he got caught up in the gas hose and was struggling to get free.

“How ya’ doin’? Ya’ feelin’ better?” Jax asked Isabella, completely ignoring the other girls.

“Yes, I’m fine now. Daryl’s been taking good care of me.” She said.

Daryl had finally gotten free and was now at Isabella’s side. “Damn straight!” He said boldly.

“How ya’ doin’, Daryl?” Jax asked.

Daryl had turned around to see what Crystal and them were doing, they were still standing there watching them talk. Crystal winked at Daryl when he turned around and all three girls started giggling. Daryl just glared and turned back around.

“C’mon, rabbit. Let’s go. I’m almost filled up.” Daryl said, pulling on Isabella’s arm.

Isabella pulled her arm back and then took him by the hand. “Just a minute, I want to visit with Jax. He asked you how you were doing. Aren’t you going to answer him?” She said looking up at him with a smile.

He just looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, aren’t ya’ gonna’ answer him, Daryl? Better do what yer girlfriend says, ya’ wouldn’t wanna’ get in trouble. She might kick ya’ in the balls again.” Crystal giggled.

“Shut up, Crystal. Don’t start trouble.” Her sister Amy said.

“I’m not starting trouble.” She whined and then she staggered back to her car.

“Sorry, she’s drunk.” Amy told them.

Isabella made a face and then said. “It’s barely past noon and she’s drunk? Nice!”

“She started early. Just ignore her.” Amy said.

“Don’t tell them to ignore me, bitch.” Crystal yelled at her sister as she staggered back to where they were standing. “They couldn’t ignore if they tried.

Isabella looked at Daryl and shook her head. “You got that right, she’s like herpes. Ugly to look at and no matter what you do you just can’t seem to make her go away.”

Daryl laughed and so did Jax.

“She’s got ya’ there, Crystal.” Jax chuckled.

“I heard _that_ , bitch. Why don’t ya’ turn around and say that.” Crystal hollered at Isabella.

Daryl whirled around and shouted. “Why don’t ya’ just shut the fuck up. Nobody wants ta’ hear yer shit.” Then he turned to Isabella. “C’mon! We’re goin’.” And he grabbed her arm again.

But she pulled away, “She’s not running me off.” Isabella said loudly.

“Then go in and get somethin’ ta’ drink, while I talk ta’ Jax. Just stay away from her.” Daryl told her.

“Yeah, just stay away from me, New York. C’mon, let’s go.” Crystal said to Amy and Cheyenne, then the three of them walked toward their car.

Isabella went inside to get a drink and Daryl stayed to talk to Jax.

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Daryl said under his breath to Jax.

“Yup!” Jax said back. “Hey, come look what I did ta’ my bike.”

“What’d ya’ do?” Daryl asked, following him over to where Jax’s bike was parked.

Neither one of them noticed that Crystal and Cheyenne turned around and followed Isabella into the store. Once they were inside the store, Crystal started heckling Isabella, but she just ignored her. She went to the counter to pay for her drink and Crystal just kept mouthing off. The cashier was a man and he seemed to be getting annoyed by Crystal’s mouth.

“Ain’t ya’ gonna’ say somethin’ to her?” The cashier asked Isabella.

“No, she can’t help herself. She was born a tacky bitch.” Isabella told him loudly.

The cashier laughed and that pissed Crystal off. Isabella paid and then walked past Crystal without so much as a glance in her direction.

“You’ve got a lotta’ nerve callin’ me a bitch, New York.” Crystal barked, following Isabella out the door. “Hey, I’m talkin’ to you, bitch.” But Isabella just kept walking. “Yer not so tough, I thought you were from New York fuckin’ City, you ain’t nothin’. Pathetic bitch.”

Daryl and Jax heard the commotion and looked over to see Crystal on Isabella’s heals running her mouth. Cheyenne was trying to pull Crystal away, while telling her to shut up. Daryl and Jax started walking toward the three of them.

“Shut the fuck up, Crystal. Leave her alone.” Daryl yelled.

Crystal ignored her and Isabella just kept walking. “Hey, bitch. I’m talkin’ to you.” Crystal shouted and then she reached out and pushed Isabella from behind hard.

Jax and Daryl both yelled. “Hey!” at the same time. They both started to run toward them, but before they could reach the girls, Isabella turned around and punched Crystal right square in the face.

“HOLY SHIT!” Daryl said in a half laugh.

Jax started laughing. Crystal fell back into the ice machine and slid down to the ground. Cheyenne just stood there in shock. When Daryl reached Isabella, he asked her if she was ok. He was trying not to laugh, but was having a hard time. Isabella was shaking, she still had her fist clenched and her eyes were huge.

“Are ya’ ok, rabbit? I can’t believe ya’ just did that.” Daryl said.

“Neither can I?” She said back to him. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Jax reached Isabella and Daryl and put his hand on her shoulder. “Ya’ ok?” He laughed.

Crystal was on the ground crying, holding her hand to her face. “I can’t believe you hit me, you bitch. I think you broke my nose. How am I supposed to go to work like this? I can’t work looking like this. I won’t be able to work, you bitch.”

Isabella walked up to her calmly and then kicked at her feet. Crystal looked up at her from the ground. “Don’t worry Crystal, I’m sure you’ll be back on your knees in no time.”

“Damn!” Daryl laughed.

“Oh, shit!” Laughed Jax.

Even Cheyenne smile. “That’s fuckin’ cold. Damn!” She said.

“I’m pressing charges, you bitch. I’m pressing charges.” Crystal screamed.

“Yeah? Ya’ think so, huh? I’d think twice about that ya’ skank.” Daryl told her and then he turned to Jax. “Hey, Jax. Ya’ got Bobby Ray’s phone number?”

Jax smiled because he knew what Daryl was doing. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. “Yeah, I do, Daryl. I’ll text ya’ the number. I’m sure he’d be real happy ta’ hear from ya’. Catch up on old times.”

Crystal tried to get to her feet. “Ok, ok! Just stop. I’m not doing anything.” She cried.

“Damn right yer not. I hope ya’ learned yer lesson, girl. Ya’ need ta’ keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut!” Daryl told her.

Jax and Daryl both steered Isabella to the passenger’s side of Daryl’s truck. She was still in shock. When they got her there, Jax opened the door to help her in.

“Ya’ ok, rabbit? What’s wrong?” Daryl asked her.

Isabella shook her head. “I can’t believe I just hit her. That’s so gross. I’m not that person. It’s so… so… not what a lady does. It’s trashy.”

“Ya’ ain’t trashy. She was askin’ for it. Ya’ didn’t do nothin’ wrong.” Daryl told her.

Jax put his hand on her shoulder. “Ya’ ain’t got nothin’ ta’ be ashamed about it, Bella. Yer right, ya’ ain’t like that, ya’ ain’t like girls like that, but Daryl’s right. She asked for it. I think ya’ can cut yerself some slack this one time.” He assured her, then he laughed. “Damn, you burned her ass! ‘Back on yer knees in no time.’ Fuck, that’s the best slam I’ve ever heard. Ya’ fuckin’ crushed her.”

Daryl smiled. “Ya’ did, baby. Ya’ crushed her. That was fuckin’ brilliant! C’mon, baby. Get in. Let’s go. I know ya’ feel bad for doin’ that and I understand why, but I’m still proud of ya’.” He said, hugging her then he turned to Jax. “She can fuckin’ punch too. I know, I’ve been on the recievin’ end of one of ‘em.” He laughed, then he kissed Isabella and closed the door.

“She’ll be ok. She’s just shook up, that’s all. That was fuckin’ awesome though, right?” Jax laughed.

“Yeah, it was!” Daryl smiled. “See ya’ later, man.”

Jax looked disappointed. “Yeah, see ya’ later.” And he started to walk away, then he turned around. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Daryl said.

“Don’t be a stranger. You should come by the shop some time. Bring yer bike in, we’ll fuck around with it. Ya’ know, if ya’ ain’t go nothin’ better ta’ do.” Jax said smiling at Daryl.

“Yeah! If I ain’t got nothin’ better to do.” Daryl smirked.

“Take care of her. Don’t let her go.” Jax told him.

“I don’t plan on it.” Daryl told him. “See ya’.” And he got into the truck and shut the door.

Jax walked to his bike, but first he watched Cheyenne help Crystal to her car and laughed as she and Amy tried to get her in the back seat. Her nose was broken, Jax could plainly see. He laughed to himself as he got on his bike. He started his bike and watched Daryl’s truck pull away, then he smiled. Isabella was waving out the window. He smiled big and waved back. God, he missed her.


	65. Cooties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Daryl visit Jax at his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I binge watched S.O.A. this weekend and it prompted me to write a little about Jax. It was fun to write because I love the way that he messes with Daryl's head. I hope you like it too. Please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

Daryl was so proud of Isabella for taking care of Crystal, he bragged to everyone, much to Isabella’s dismay. She was disappointed at the fact that she’d hit another girl, although she’d secretly fantasized about it for weeks. She was most definitely not proud of herself. She and Daryl had gone by Jax’s shop one day and Jax made a big deal out of it too. All the guys teased her, they’d put their fists up and danced around like Rocky. She smiled and laughed, but mostly she was embarrassed.

Jax was happy to see them, surprised, but happy. He wasn’t sure who he was more excited to see, Daryl or her. He showed Daryl around the shop, while Isabella took a look at Jax’s bookkeeping. Daryl made sure to keep an eye on her, the guys really seemed to like her being around and they were always flirting with her, which made Daryl uncomfortable. He was beginning to regret coming to the shop, especially after he saw the picture of Isabella in her greasy coveralls hanging on the wall in the office, but he just clenched his jaw and tried to enjoy being around all the bikes and choppers. It had always been a dream of Jax and his to own their own shop together, but that dream was crushed when Daryl ended their friendship out of shame, after sleeping with Jax’s girl. He had wanted to check out his shop for a while and he knew Isabella missed Jax, so he took the opportunity to kill three birds with one stone. He could see the shop, Isabella could see Jax and he could ask Jax to do him a favor, which was the main reason for the visit.

“Ya’ shoulda’ brought yer bike up here, we coulda’ fucked around with it. Ya’ said, yer having a problem with it, right?” Jax told Daryl.

“Yeah, I can’t get it to start. I’ve taken the carburetor off and on so many times, but I can’t figure out what the fuck is goin’ on.” Daryl said.

“Bring it in and we’ll check it out. Kinda’ surprised though, never remember you havin’ a problem fixin’ a bike. Lose yer touch?” Jax laughed.

Daryl huffed. “I ain’t losin’ nothin’. It ain’t me, it’s the bike.”

Jax laughed. “Right!”

Daryl looked around and then toward the back of the shop. “I better go check on Isabella.” He said.

He knew she was fine, but being around Jax was an altogether new feeling and a very familiar old one and it was making him very uneasy.

“She’s fine. C’mere, I wanna’ show ya’ somethin’ else.” Jax said and then he had Daryl follow him to the other side of the shop. Jax was having fun showing Daryl all his tools and the specialty jobs he was doing on certain bikes. “Ya’ teach her ta’ ride yet?” He asked Daryl. “Oh, never mind. I forgot yer bike ain’t runnin’. You should teach her though, ya’ know when ya’ get it fixed.”

“She’s too small. She couldn’t handle my bike. Besides, I don’t want her gettin’ hurt. She’ll be fine, just ridin’ on the back.” Daryl told him.

“Yeah, I guess she couldn’t ride yers, but I got this little Yamaha dirt shredder over there, that would be perfect for her. Ya’ know, just ta’ have fun on.”

“I told ya’ I didn’t want her ridin’.” Daryl said gruffly.

“Riding what?” Isabella asked, walking up behind them.

“I was just tellin’ Daryl that I had a… “ Jax started.

Daryl interrupted. “He wasn’t tellin’ me nothin’. Nobodies ridin’ nothin’, so don’t worry about it.”

“God, I wasn’t worried. I don’t even know what you were talking about. You don’t have to talk to me like that, you know?” Isabella said.

Jax smiled and looked down at the ground.

“I didn’t mean nothin’. Sorry!” Daryl told her and then he pulled her over and kissed her. “Sorry, ok?”

Jax smiled again and laughed under his breath. Isabella caught it and smiled and winked at him, which made him laugh again. Daryl just stood there looking back and forth between them. ‘What the fuck?’ He thought to himself.

“Your books look good, Jax. The software must be working for you. Have you had any problems with it?” She asked Jax.

“Nope, everything’s good. Wouldn’t mind if ya’ came by every once in a while, ta’ check up on me, though.” He said with a flirty smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Isabella smiled shyly and blushed, then looked away uncomfortably.

Daryl stared at Jax with a glare on his face. “I’m right here, mother fucker.” He growled.

“Daryl!” Isabella said sternly.

“What? He’s fuckin’ flirtin’ with ya’ right in front of me…“ Daryl whined.

“No, I wasn’t.” Jax laughed nervously. “I just thought she could help out sometimes. Ya’ know, if she wants to. I’d pay her.” Jax said quickly, trying to get out of the spot he’d put himself into.

Daryl gave him the evil eye, he just stared, burning a hole through him. Jax smiled guiltily and then changed the subject.

“I got ya’ somethin’.” Jax told Isabella. “C’mere it’s in my office.” He said leading them to the back of the shop.

“What is it?” She asked apprehensively, looking up at a suspicious Daryl.

“Yeah, what is it?” Daryl said snidely.

“Calm down, Dixon. It ain’t no diamond ring.” He said. Isabella giggled and Jax winked at her. “It’s somethin’ for New York. Ya’ know, for when ya’ go back.” Jax led them into the office and opened the safe and then he pulled out a paper bag with a box in it. “Here.” He said, handing her the bag.

She looked at Daryl confused and shrugged her shoulders, then opened the bag and took out the box. She inspected the box carefully and then smiled.

“A Taser? For me? What am I supposed to do with it?” She giggled. Daryl just glared.

“It’s for, ya’ know, ridin’ the subway and shit. So, ya’ can protect yerself. It’s a good one too.” Jax explained.

Isabella looked up at Daryl who was staring at Jax. “She don’t need no Taser. She’s takin’ self-defense. What ya’ think I can’t take care of my own girlfriend or somethin’?” Daryl growled and then he took the box away from Isabella and started checking it out.

“That ain’t what I’m sayin’ and I know she’s takin’ self-defense, I just thought this would be a back-up. In case somethin’ goes down. That’s all.” Jax told them.

Isabella smiled big. “Well, I love it! Thank you, Jax.” She said happily, then she gave him a big hug. “Isn’t that nice of him, Daryl?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s fuckin’ Prince Charming.” He grunted and handed the box back to Isabella. “I guess that’ll be ok, but ya’ gotta’ learn ta’ use it right. I’ll…” He started.

“I’ll teach ya’.” Jax said quickly.

“No! _I’ll_ teach her. Ya’ gotta’ business ta’ run. I’m sure ya’ don’t wanna’ waste yer free time teachin’ _MY_ girlfriend how ta’ use a stun gun.” He told Jax. “I’ll teach ya’, rabbit. We’ll do it tomorrow.” He said to Isabella, but he was looking at Jax.

“Ok!” She said excitedly and then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and the whole-time Daryl’s eyes were locked on Jax with a smug smile and a satisfied look on his face. Like, ‘Ha ha, I won.’

Jax laughed and shook his head. He loved his old friend and he was glad he was there and as much as he had missed him, he’d missed fucking with him even more. Daryl was an easy mark and so predictable, which made it very easy to push his buttons. He’d fucked with Daryl’s head their whole lives, growing up. Why should that day be any different.

“Wanna’ cigarette?” Jax asked Daryl.

“Yeah, gimme one.” Daryl answered.

Jax tossed him a cigarette and then lit it for him. “Wanna’ beer? Gotta’ a 6 pack in the fridge right here.” He said opening the fridge door.

“Yeah, all right.” Daryl said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“Ya’ want one, babe?” Jax asked Isabella. Daryl looked at him like he was crazy. “Sorry, sorry. Ya’ want one, _Bella_? He laughed.

Isabella looked down and grinned. “No thank you, but I’ll have soda, please! I can get it.”

“I got it mama.” A voice said from behind her.

Isabella turned around with a smile. “Hi, Martinez.”

“Como estas, bonita?” Martinez asked her with a smile.

“Bien, bien gracias! Y tu?”

“I’m good, better now that I seen your pretty face.” Martinez said, grabbing a coke from the fridge for her. “How come you don’t come around her anymore, too busy hangin’ with this dick head?” He asked motioning to Daryl.

“Fuck you, asshole.” Daryl said.

Martinez laughed and handed Isabella the coke and left the office. Isabella giggled, opened the bottle and took a drink.

Jax kicked Daryl in the leg and smiled. “Why you fuckin’ with each other all the time?” He asked.

“I don’t know, maybe cuz he’s a douche.” Daryl answered. “Look, I gotta’ ask a favor.”

“So, that’s why ya’ came by? Cuz ya’ wanted somethin’?” Jax asked.

“Nah, that ain’t all. Just worked out good this way.” Daryl told him.

“Well, whatta’ ya’ want?” He asked and then he looked over at Isabella and winked. She smiled back excited because she knew what Daryl was going to ask him.

“I gotta’ go outta’ town for a coupla’ days with Rick for business.” Daryl started.

“Yeah.” Jax said.

“Well, I can’t take Isabella with me…”

Jax looked over at a smiling Isabella and winked again.

“… anyway, I can’t take her with me and ya’ know she can’t stay by herself cuz, well you know. Anyway, we was wonderin’ if …” He started when Jax cut in.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of her!” He said grinning from ear to hear. He looked over at her and winked yet again. She smiled back with an even bigger grin.

Daryl hated how happy he was to do it and he hated how happy Isabella was to have him do it, but he didn’t have any other choice. It was either her staying at Hershel’s with Beth there, which Isabella absolutely refused to do, having Charlie stay at Rick’s with her, which Daryl absolutely refuse to let happen or have Jax keep an eye on her. He was the lesser of three evils, so Jax it was.

“I can see that ya’ need ta’ think about it a minute.” Daryl said sarcastically. “I wouldn’t want ya’ ta’ do anything you’ll hate or nothin’.” He growled. “I mean ya’ could just try ta’ act like it ain’t makin’ yer fuckin’ week. Ya’ know, for my sake.”

“Oh, sorry, brother.” Jax said, clearing his throat. “Uhh… well, I don’t know. I mean it would be a huge inconvenience, I mean she’s a huge pain in the ass.” He said seriously. Then he laughed. “Ahh hell, I can’t lie. When do ya’ leave?”

Daryl huffed and shook his head. “Not till Friday. I’ll only be gone two days. Can ya’ stay at Rick’s?”

“Yeah, or she can stay here with me. She’s always welcome in my bed.” He said with a shit eating grin, then he winked at Isabella.

She giggled. “Jax?”

“Never mind. This ain’t gonna’ work. We’ll have ta’ do somethin’ else. C’mon Isabella, let’s go.” Daryl said, standing up.

Jax snickered and pushed Daryl back down into his chair. “C’mon. All I meant was, she’s welcome in my bed.” He laughed again. “She’s welcome to sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa. That’s what I meant. What’d ya’ think I meant?”

Daryl sat there looking at him with a red face. “Why ya’ gotta’ fuck with me?”

“Because yer an easy mark, brother and because it’s fun. Ya’ ain’t gotta’ worry about nothin’. We’ll just hang out and chew the fat, like always. That sound ok with you, Bella?” He asked.

“Yes, that sounds great. Thank you.” She said with a smile.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just stay home and tell Rick I can’t go.” Daryl said with worry in his voice.

“Daryl, he was just messing with you. I’m like his sister, he doesn’t even look at me that way. Right Jax?” Isabella said completely naïve.

Jax raised his eyebrows and looked over at Daryl, who was looking at him accusingly, because he knew how Jax really felt about her.

“Ya’ don’t look at her that way, right Jax?” Daryl asked.

“Nah, she’s right. I’m like her big brother. Besides, she has cooties.” Jax said, grabbing her shoulders from behind and squeezing them.

“Riiight! So, anyway. I gotta’ leave Friday, so maybe she can come over that afternoon, after the shop closes or somethin’. I don’t want her goin’ no place at night by herself and if ya’ take her somewhere, I want her to wear a helmet and I don’t want her… “

“Daryl! I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry. I won’t go anywhere alone after dark, I’ll wear a helmet, eat all my vegetables, say please and thank you and I promise I’ll brush my teeth before bed. Ok? Everything’s going to be fine. Right Jax?”

“Right. Everything’s gonna’ be peachy.”

Daryl just sat there with a look on his face like, ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ He wondered if he was doing the right thing in trusting Jax, he knew how he felt about Isabella and feeling that way about her himself, he knew how powerful that feeling could be. It had caused him to do some very stupid things, things that he wouldn’t have ordinarily done for anyone, let alone a girl. He stared at Isabella, as she and Jax talked. This girl had him acting like a fool, sometimes he didn’t even recognize himself, but he didn’t give a damn. He was weak and for her love, he would be a fool for her anytime. Which, made him worry. If she had that effect on him, why would he think that Jax would or could be any stronger, but after all was said and done, he did trust Jax and he knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about with his girl. She loved him, he was sure about that.

“All right. Well, I guess it’ll be cool. Thanks, man.” Daryl told him.

“You got it, brother!” Jax told Daryl. “Hey, Bella. I got a new book. It’s a history of the Egyptians, with pictures of mummies and shit. We can check it out.” Jax said to Isabella.

“Oohh! Sounds exciting. I can’t wait.” She said back.

“I guess we should take off now. I got shit ta’ do. I’ll call ya’.” Daryl said.

“Cool! C’mon I’ll walk ya’ out.” Jax said and then he led them to the side entrance. “See ya’ Friday, girl.” He said to Isabella. “Call me, man.” He said to Daryl.

“Go on to the truck, baby. I’ll be there in a second.” Daryl said to Isabella.

“Ok. Bye Jax, see ya’ on Friday.” She said as she made her way to Daryl’s pickup.

When she was out of earshot, Daryl turned to Jax. “I trust you, so don’t fuck me over.”

Jax laughed. “If I was gonna’ try somethin’, I woulda’ done it a long time ago. Ya’ ain’t got nothin’ ta’ worry about. It’ll be cool. I promise.”

Daryl looked at him, trying to read him. He was pretty sure Jax was being straight. “Mm, hmm. See ya’.” He told him and headed to the truck, where Isabella was waiting for him.

While Isabella cooked dinner that night at his house Daryl sat thinking about Jax and their friendship. The way it had been years ago and how close they’d been. Like brothers, besides Isabella, he’d never been that close with anyone. Not even Merle. He thought about what Jax had told him about being in love with his girl and how it aggravated him. It aggravated him, but at the same time, he was cool with it. As much as he was jealous of anyone who even breathed next to her, knowing that Jax loved her put his mind at ease a little. He wouldn’t have to worry as much about her being safe. He knew Jax would take care of her and make sure she was happy. He knew he wouldn’t have to worry about Isabella either. He was confident in her love for him. She treated him like a king, hanging on his every word, spoiling him with love and affection and she had this way of making him feel like he could do anything, like he was ten feet tall and bullet proof. She did that with the look of love in her eyes, without even saying a word, she made him feel like he could conquer the world.

At the other end of town, Jax sat on his sofa thinking about almost the same thing. He thought about the past and how much shit he and Daryl had been through together. He had missed him so much, he never let on to him or anyone, but he did. Jax had lots of friends. He was the kind of guy that everyone liked, that everyone wanted to be around. He was charismatic and charming and had a way of pulling people in _and_ he was a bad ass that didn’t take shit from anyone. He was as mellow as they came, he took everything in stride, never taking himself or life too seriously. He thought about how Isabella had told him that he was indifferent to a lot of things in life and in a way, it was true. He’d never been jealous of anyone in his life. It wasn’t his style, it wasn’t his way, but now as he thought about Daryl, there was a feeling in his gut that he’d never experienced before and it was jealousy. Daryl had Isabella and she loved him with all her heart, Jax knew that, but that didn’t stop the fire she started in him that burned like a thousand suns. When it came to her, indifference went out the window. He felt everything he’d always avoided and it was good. Even though he’d never get to kiss her or make love to her, he was happy to just be around her and even though he was jealous, he couldn’t be happier for his best friend of a hundred years. Daryl deserved happiness and he’d finally found it, Daryl got to be with her every day, but Jax had the whole weekend and for now, that was enough. He couldn’t wait.


	66. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl leaves Isabella in Jax's hands for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've had so many stupid problems, but things are finally back on track. I have a new laptop and i can finally get back to writing. I hope you didn't give up on me. Thanks again and thanks for reading. The next chapter will be a little more exciting. I hope you enjoy!

“Ooohh, FUCK YEAH!” Daryl groaned loudly, as he rolled over from Isabella. “That was good! I wish I didn’t gotta’ go, I’d rather spend the weekend doin’ that. Fuck, I can’t catch my breath!” He panted, wiping the sweat from his face with the top sheet. He turned to Isabella who was lying there silently. “Ya’ ok? Ya’ did finish didn’t ya’?”

“YES!” She said exuberantly. “I just can’t feel my legs. God, Daryl, I thought I was going to black out! I love your dick! I really do!” She laughed out of breath.

Daryl choked out a chuckle. “It loves you too, baby. It loves you too!” He said, as he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “Maybe you should stay with Hershel.” He said out of the blue.

Isabella rolled over and looked at him like he was crazy. “I thought we talked about this. I’m not staying with them for one, because I really don’t know them very well and for two, because I’m afraid your little groupie will kill me in my sleep.”

Daryl laughed. “My groupie?”

“Would you rather call me her your girlfriend?” Isabella said snidely.

“No! I just don’t like the thought of ya’ stayin’ with Jax. I mean, I know ya’ used ta’ hang out over there a lot, but ya’ never slept over there. He’s gotta’ a lot of criminal type friends. I don’t want ya’ ta’ hang around with people like that.”

“It’s not like I’m going to a biker party of something. We’ll probably just hang out. You’re worrying about nothing. Besides, he’d never put me in a dangerous situation. You should know that. It’s gonna’ be great! We’re going to have fun. I can’t wait.” She said happily.

Daryl huffed. “So, you’re glad I’m goin’ outta’ town, so ya’ can spend time with yer precious Jax?”

Isabella rolled her eyes and rolled over on back. “I’m so glad you’re a grown-up and NOT immature at all.”

Daryl just grunted and got out of bed. “I’m goin’ ta’ smoke.” And then he pulled on his jeans without his underwear, threw on a t-shirt and headed outside.

After they showered, Isabella packed a few things that she’d need for Jax’s house. She zipped up her duffle bag and grabbed a pillow off the bed.

“What’s that for?” Daryl asked.

“Well, I need a pillow.” She answered.

“Yeah, but that’s my pillow.” He said.

“I know. It smells like you, so I’m taking it. I also have the t-shirt you were wearing yesterday. I’m going to sleep in it.” She said sweetly.

“Sleep in it? With shorts on, I hope.” He said agitated.

“No, Daryl, with crotch less underwear.” She quipped.

Daryl grunted in disapproval of her joke. “Well, whya’ wanna’ take shit that smells like me anyway?”

“Because, I’m going to miss you and if I can smell you, then it’ll comfort me. I can snuggle with the pillow and it’ll be almost like you’re there with me.”

“Puh! That’s stupid.” He said shaking his head, but inside he loved the idea. “You almost ready?”

“Yes, can you put these in your truck?” She asked, handing him the pillow and overnight bag.

“Why can’t ya’ put ‘em in the Cherokee?” He asked.

“I thought you were driving me over.” Isabella said confused.

“Well, why ain’t ya’ takin’ the truck? I was just gonna’ follow ya’ over.” He told her.

“Why do I need a vehicle. I’m not going anywhere and if I need to, Jax can take me. I don’t want to drive over there and back by myself. Is that ok?”

“I guess. I just thought ya’d wanna’ have the freedom ta’ leave if ya’ wanted to. It’s supposed ta’ rain tomorrow. I don’t want ya’ on the back of his bike in the rain, that’s all.”

“He’s got a company truck if we have to go anywhere in the rain. I seriously doubt we’ll be cruising around town. Like I said, we’ll probably just hang out and watch movies and talk. That’s what we always used to do.” She said.

“Huh. Maybe, I shouldn’t go.” Daryl said, clearly concerned about something.

“What’s wrong?” Isabella asked.

“Nothin’. I just don’t like the idea of ya’ spending the night with him. It ain’t right. What if… what if… Nothin’.” He sighed.

“What if what? Are you still jealous? There’s nothing like that between us. We’re just friends. He doesn’t look at me like that, Daryl. You know that.” She explained.

Daryl bit his tongue. He knew exactly how Jax felt about her and that’s what had him worried. He thought about if he were Jax and was in that situation, what he’d do. If he were Jax and in love with Isabella and had her all to himself for the weekend, there’d be no way in hell anything would keep him from trying to be with her. Daryl would’ve cut off his right arm at a chance to hook-up with Isabella, friends be damned. Why would Jax be any different? It was bad enough that she was sexy and attractive, anybody would want to get with her, but adding love into the mix, it would be damn near impossible not to try.

“He’s a guy, ain’t he? Guy’s will get with any girl if they think they gotta’ shot at gettin’ laid. It don’t matter if yer _“Just”_ friends, guys think different.” He tried to tell her.

“That’s silly and besides, it doesn’t matter if he wanted to get with me. I don’t want to get with him. I love you and the only person I want to _“get”_ with is _you_. Now, stop being ridiculous and take my stuff out to the truck. I’m going to say ‘goodbye’ to Rick.” Then she looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30 am. “You’re already running late. You said, you wanted to leave by 11:00 and it’s almost 11:00.”

Daryl headed down the hall to the front door. He told Rick he’d be back in about 20 minutes, then he told Isabella to hurry up and walked out to the truck. Isabella hugged Rick and told him ‘goodbye’, he told her not to hesitate to call them if she needed something and that they’d be back on Sunday around 5:00 pm. She smiled and followed Daryl out to the truck.

When they pulled up to Jax’s shop, the garage doors were open.

“He must be working today.” Daryl said. “It’s not too late ta’ change yer mind. I can call Hershel right now.”

“Knock it off. Park over there.” She said, pointing to the side parking lot.

Daryl parked and turned off the engine. He turned to Isabella and stared at her for a minute, then he took his hand and gently brushed the hair back from her face.

“I’m gonna’ miss ya’.” He said quietly.

“I’m going to miss you too.” She said sweetly, leaning over and kissing him on the lips softly. “I’m going to miss you a lot! Promise you’ll call me all the time, ok?” She asked him.

“I will and ya’ can call me whenever ya’ want. It don’t matter if I’m sleepin’ or nothin’. If ya’ wanna’ talk ta’ me, just call, ok?” He told her with worry in his voice.

“I will. Is it really supposed to rain tomorrow? Because… well… well, you know. What if…”

“Ain’t nothin’ ya’ gotta’ worry about. It supposed to be just rain and you’ll be occupied havin’ so much fuckin’ fun with Prince Charming, ya’ won’t even notice.” He said smiling sarcastically.

“Ha, ha! You just can’t help yourself, can you?” She laughed.

“Nope. But, really. Shit’s gonna’ be fine. You bring yer pills?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, but I won’t need them, right?” She asked, needing some reassurance.

“Right!” He told her firmly, then he leaned over and kissed her. “Come on let’s go make Jax’s fuckin’ week. Did you remember them crotch less panties?” He laughed.

“Shut up, Daryl. You think you’re so funny. At least someone does anyway.” She said getting out of the truck. “Let’s go.”

The side door was locked, so they entered through the garage. Jimmy, one of Jax’s mechanics was working a bike near the back of the shop.

“Hey, Isabella.” Jimmy said with a smile. “Heard you were spending the weekend over here. Jax ain’t shut up about it all week.”

“Perfect!” Daryl said under his breath. “Where is he?” He asked.

“Hey, Daryl. He’s upstairs. You can go on up.” Jimmy told them.

Daryl followed Isabella through the shop and up the stairway that lead to the apartment. When she reached to top, she knocked, but Daryl pushed passed her and walked right in.

“Daryl.” She said annoyed.

He ignored her and yelled out for Jax. Jax came around the corner from the kitchen area with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, there they are.” Jax said happily.

“Hi Jax.” Isabella said excitedly.

“Hey darlin’.” He said to her. “What’s with the long face, Daryl?” He asked him.

“Nothin’, I… “ Daryl started when Isabella shrieked.

“Oh my God! You got a baby kitty.” She squealed and she ran over to it and fell to her knees. “He’s so cute.” She said and then she picked it up and started rubbing it on her face and talking baby talk to it.

Jax laughed. “It ain’t a he. It’s a she. She’s cute, ain’t she?”

“Oh, my God, yes. She’s adorable!” She answered. “You’re so cute, little kitty. Hi little baby cat.” She squeaked. “What’s her name, Jax?”

“Uhh…” He snickered looking at Daryl. “It’s Bella.” He smiled.

“How fuckin’ adorable.” Daryl growled. “Why the fuck did ya’ name it that, I wonder?”

Jax got a gleam in his eye. “Oh, well, ya’ know. She reminds me a Bella. So, soft and cute. She likes ta’ snuggle with me in bed and she can’t keep her tongue off me.” He smiled devilishly.

Daryl’s face turned red.

“Jax!” Isabella said scolding. “Behave.”

Jax laughed and punched Daryl in the shoulder. “Nah, she’s just cute like her. But, she does do that other shit too. The cat, not her.” He laughed. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya’”

“Uh, huh! Soft and cute, snugglin’ and lickin’. Ya’ better be glad ya’ didn’t add the word ‘pussy’ into that sentence.” Daryl told him straight faced.

“Daryl!” Isabella said with surprise.

Jax laughed again. “What’s with the pillow? I got pillows.” He said reaching for Isabella’s things that Daryl was handing him.

Daryl shoved the pillow into his arms. “This one smells like _me_.” He said cockily.

“Oh, well, I ain’t got none like that.” He snickered. He took the things and put them over on the sofa.

“I brought these too.” Daryl said, handing a package of straws. “She likes to drink with straws… and she likes ginger ale. I hope ya’ got some of that.”

“I do. I know what she likes, but thanks for the straws. I didn’t get any of them, we can use ‘em for all the blow we’ll be doing this weekend.” He laughed.

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ hilarious!” He said and then he looked over at Isabella who was completely captivated by the kitten. “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow.” Daryl whispered. “She’s afraid of the rain. And thunderstorms. She has panic attacks and shit.”

“I know.” Jax said concerned. “Ya’ ain’t gotta’ worry. I can handle it.”

“Yeah, well just make sure you do! She’s got pills for the attacks. They’re some strong shit and I don’t like her takin’ ‘em, but if she absolutely has to, ya’ need ta’ watch her real good. She’ll just nod off eventually, I just don’t want ya’ leavin’ her alone or nothin’.”

“I know. I ain’t stupid. Ya’ ain’t gotta’ worry, brother. I wouldn’t let nothin’ happen to her in a million years. Really, man. Ya’ aint’ gotta’ worry. I’ll take care of her for ya’. Trust me!”

“You know, I’m right here. I can hear everything you guys are saying. You act like I’m a helpless child that can’t take care of herself. I’m from New York City. I’ve lived on my own since I was 15 years old. I grew up in Spanish Harlem, in the projects! I’m hardly helpless.” She said with confidence.

She boasted about her tough upbringing, but deep inside she knew she’d always been afraid of things. Life, love, people, being alone. She may have grown up in a tough environment, but in all reality, she had been sheltered from the meanness of the streets. Isabella had gone to a fancy private school and spent all her down time studying. She didn’t have time for running with delinquents. She went to school during the day and at night she helped her foster parents around the house and helped tend to her younger foster siblings. Isabella never hung out on the stoops, in the parks or on the street corners. She didn’t mess with anybody and nobody messed with her, mainly because she was different, she was smart and that scared people. So, she was alone all the time, even when she wasn’t and it was the same thing when she went off to college.

Isabella was fragile emotionally, but she wasn’t weak. If she had been weak, she would have crumbled a long time ago. She would have let her past and her fears take control and she would have just completely given up. She’d made it through the last four years of being on her own with only a few emotional incidents, but just making it through was all she did. She was afraid of leaving campus, afraid of riding the subways, afraid of being out after dark, so she just tackled each distressing occasion with as much courage as she could muster at the time, got through it and moved on, but the fear was always there. Since Isabella had been in Georgia, she had people looking after her. Rick was always there, Daryl was over protective and then of course there was Jax, she’d gotten comfortable knowing that someone was always there to protect her, but things would all be changing soon and she’d have to learn to cope all over again.

“Yeah, yer a real badass mama.” Daryl said with condescension in his voice.

“Don’t patronize me. You make me feel stupid sometimes. I’m not a baby.” Isabella snapped.

Daryl felt bad, so he walked over to her and squatted down next to her and the kitten.

“I know, rabbit. I’m sorry, I ain’t tryin’ ta’ make ya’ feel stupid. I just worry about ya’ and as long as I’m breathin’ yer gonna’ have to put up with me protectin’ ya’ and makin’ sure nobody or nothin’ hurts ya’. So, ya’ just need ta’ get used to it. Give me a kiss, I gotta’ go.” And then he stood up.

Isabella looked up at him and smiled sweetly and then stood up and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

“I love you, Daryl and I am used to it. That’s the problem. Pretty soon, I’ll be alone again and I won’t have anybody looking after me. I know you just want to keep me safe and I love it, I just get embarrassed sometimes. People probably think I’m pathetic.” She told him.

“That ain’t true and yer gonna’ be fine when ya’ go back to New York. Ya’ got that Taser, I got for ya’ and I’ve seen ya’ knock the fuck outta’ someone, so ya’ ain’t got nothin’ ta’ worry about.” Jax laughed. “Ain’t that right, Daryl?”

“That’s right. Now give me a kiss, Rick’s probably wonderin’ where the fuck I am.” Daryl said.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his softly several times, he pulled back and looked at her and smiled and then he leaned in for a more passionate kiss, which lasted for what seemed like an eternity to Jax. Finally, Jax cleared his throat.

“Uhh, ain’t ya’ gotta’ leave?” He asked Daryl.

“Yeah, I do.” He told Jax. “I love ya’. I’ll call ya’ all the time and you can call me, ok? I miss ya’ already! Please be careful.” He told Isabella and then he kissed her one last time and headed to the door.

“Don’t worry, brother. She’ll be fine.” Jax said as he walked passed him and then he patted him on the back. “Really, shit’s cool!”

Daryl turned to him and gave him the ‘nothing better happen to her’ face, then turned to her and smiled. “Love ya’, rabbit!”

“I love you too! I’ll miss you!” She said back.

He smiled and walked out the door. Isabella’s face fell and Jax could tell she was upset.

“Hey, beautiful. We’re gonna’ have a good time. He’ll be back before ya’ know it!” He told her.

She smiled and nodded her head, then picked up the kitty and walked over to the window. She watched Daryl walk to his truck, she missed him already. She knocked on the window really hard and he turned around and looked up. She smiled and waved to him and then she made the kitty wave with its paw. He blew her a kiss and left. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she found comfort in the soft little kitten in her hands. She nuzzled it a few times, regained her composure and turned to Jax.

“So, what are we doing?” She asked as she kissed the kitty’s head.

“Ya’ like her, huh?” Jax asked. “She likes you.”

“She’s so cute. I love her. Is her name really Bella or were you just messing with Daryl?” She questioned.

“Yeah, her name’s really Bella. Why would I lie about that?” He said.

“To mess with Daryl.” She said, kissing the kitten again. “Well, what are we going to do?”

“Well, I’m takin’ you to a party tonight.” He told her.

“A party?” She said, excitedly. “Where, who’s, what kind of party?”

Jax laughed. “Excited much?”

Isabella stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed again. “The club is havin’ a party.”

“Your motorcycle club? You’re taking me to a biker party?” She giggled.

“Yeah, is that ok? I mean we don’t gotta’ go if ya’ don’t want to. I just thought it’d be fun.”

“What if they don’t like me. I mean, I’m not exactly a biker mama, what if someone tries to beat me up?” She said with her eyebrows raised.

Jax snickered. “Ain’t nobody’s gonna’ try and beat ya’ up, silly. They’re all cool as fuck. Plus, you’ll be with me and ain’t nobody’s gonna’ fuck with ya’ while I’m around. It’ll be fun. I promise!”

“I didn’t bring anything to wear to a party. What should I wear? Something black?”

“Yeah, ya’ got anything leather?” He smiled.

“I have leather pants and biker boots.” She smiled.

He laughed. “I was just joking, but since ya’ got ‘em, I ain’t gonna’ pass up a chance to see ya’ in leather pants. I’ll take ya’ back to Rick’s and you can change later. Right now, I’m hungry as fuck. Let’s got get somethin’ to eat.”

“Ok.” She said with a smile, then she kissed the kitten and put it down. “Wow! A real biker party. Daryl will not like this!” She giggled.

She couldn’t wait. This was going to be epic, another new experience. She was about to enter a whole different world.


	67. Next chapter coming tomorrow, Saturday 4/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted a chapter. I've had a lot of problems with my laptop, so I took it to the shop and it was only supposed to take a few days. Well, that turned into almost two weeks. I finally got it back and wrote the next chapter yesterday, but couldn't post it until my wifi came back on. When I tried to turn on my laptop this morning it wouldn't turn on. It's beyond repair! So, I'm headed right now to get a new one. I'll be posting the next chapter "A Totally Different World" by tomorrow afternoon at the latest! Please don't give up on my story, it will be back! I promise! Thanks for reading!

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted a chapter. I've had a lot of problems with my laptop, so I took it to the shop and it was only supposed to take a few days. Well, that turned into almost two weeks. I finally got it back and wrote the next chapter yesterday, but couldn't post it until my wifi came back on. When I tried to turn on my laptop this morning it wouldn't turn on. It's beyond repair! So, I'm headed right now to get a new one. I'll be posting the next chapter "A Totally Different World" by tomorrow afternoon at the latest! Please don't give up on my story, it will be back! I promise! Thanks for reading!


	68. Not a New Chapter, Just a Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I've been without wifi for almost three weeks now and have been unable to post anything and because I don't have wifi for email I can't send the chapters to my phone. Some severe storms ran through several weeks ago and they fried the lines in my entire building. The phone company has been promising that it'll be tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow but when tomorrow comes there's still no wifi. I have several chapters done and am currently trying to type them into my phone, but 3500 words, one letter at a time is a bitch. Please be patient, there will be more. Even if I have to drive into the city and find a Starbucks. My inlaws don't have wifi and I live in a very rural area, so Internet cafes there aren't. Lol! Please don't give up on me. Daryl and Isabella still live! Thanks for being understanding!

I'm so sorry guys, I've been without wifi for almost three weeks now and have been unable to post anything and because I don't have wifi for email I can't send the chapters to my phone. Some severe storms ran through several weeks ago and they fried the lines in my entire building. The phone company has been promising that it'll be tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow but when tomorrow comes there's still no wifi. I have several chapters done and am currently trying to type them into my phone, but 3500 words, one letter at a time is a bitch. Please be patient, there will be more. Even if I have to drive into the city and find a Starbucks. My inlaws don't have wifi and I live in a very rural area, so Internet cafes there aren't. Lol! Please don't give up on me. Daryl and Isabella still live! Thanks for being understanding!


	69. The M.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax takes Isabella to a club party and trouble breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this posted. I finally have wifi again and so we can get back on track now. I've taken a few liberties with this chapter. I've done a sort of cross over from TWD to Son's of Anarchy for Jax's motorcycle club. I don't own any of the characters from SOA, just the original characters I've created. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for being patient with me, I hope you all come back and read. Enjoy!

Jax pulled his bike into a driveway and stopped, a guy in a black leather vest like his, opened a big chain link gate and let them in and then closed it again. On the other side of the fence was a parking lot that belonged to an automotive garage, beside the garage area was a club house. The lot was filled with people, there were women and kids and a ton of burly, rough looking bikers, all wearing the same black vest. There was a large barbeque grill, with picnic tables and chairs everywhere. A bar lined the front wall of the club house, with kegs of beer lined up behind it. Bikes were everywhere. Jax pulled up and parked next to the others and turned off his bike. Isabella got off and almost tripped because she was too busy checking everything out.

Jax laughed at her. “You can close your mouth, it ain’t no big deal.”

“What’s not?” She asked.

“You seem awe shocked. Their just people. Everyone’s cool. Just stay with me all night, though. Ok? Don’t wander off.” He told her and then he flung his arm around her shoulders. “C’mon, let’s join the party.”

“Do I look ok? Do I stick out like a sore thumb?” Isabella asked nervously.

“Ya’ look good. The leather pants. Huh, yeah! Ya’ look good. Relax. Let’s get a drink and I’ll introduce ya’ ta’ some people.” Jax told her.

They walked toward the bar and the whole way, guys were giving Jax a nod or waving, everyone was checking out Isabella and she felt very self-conscience.

“Hey Jax! What’s up brother?” A tall good looking bald guy, covered with tattoos said.

“Hey, man! Good turn-out tonight.” Jax responded.

“Fuck, everyone’s here tonight. Who’s this?” Happy said, looking at Isabella with a smile. “She your old lady?”

Jax smiled and winked at Isabella and then turned back to Happy. “Nah, man, she’s just a friend.” And then he turned to Isabella. “Bella, this is Happy.” He smiled at Happy and said, “This is Isabella.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Isabella said.

Happy held out his hand and took hers and kissed the back of it. “Nice to meet you, Isabella.” He said with a devilish smile on his face.

“All right, all right.” Jax said, separating their hands. “She’s taken, so don’t get no ideas, asshole.”

Isabella blushed and looked down.

“Thought you said, she was just a friend.” Happy laughed.

“She is, but she’s still taken. She’s Daryl Dixon’s old lady.” Jax said.

“Daryl Dixon?” Happy said. “Why you with a guy like that?” He asked her.

Isabella felt defensive and Jax could tell she’d taken it wrong. Happy was flirting, not really putting Daryl down.

“He’s just fuckin’ with ya’, beautiful. He thinks if he can dis Daryl, he may have a chance with ya’.” Jax laughed and winked at Happy.

“Hey, you can’t blame a guy for trying.” Happy laughed.

Isabella giggled.

“C’mon, let’s get a drink.” Jax said, grabbing her hand.

After they each got a drink, Jax introduced her to other members of his club. Everyone was really friendly and although, she was wary of how rough they all seemed, she never let on. She just laughed and joked right along with all of them. The women were a different story. Not all, but most gave her looks that could kill and made her very self-conscious. Jax told her to ignore them and to act confident, so they didn’t think they were succeeding in intimidating her. Isabella was on her second beer and starting to loosen up a bit. She and Jax were trying to stay straight faced while a member named Tig went on about his fear of dolls and how he once freaked out inside a toy store, while shopping for a gift for his daughter. He was quite a character and could tell Isabella found the whole story very entertaining, so he started to embellish even more.

“You’re so full of shit.” Jax told him laughing.

“Really, man. They were like totally freaking me out. I tried to hide in one of those little playhouses they had set up. I ain’t shittin’ you.” Tig said with a serious face.

“Jax is right, Tig. You’re full of shit.” Another member named Bobby laughed. “Don’t listen to him, darlin’. He’s one of them attention whores.” He told Isabella.

Isabella couldn’t hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing, which made Tig smile proudly.

“I just wanted to see you smile, baby.” He laughed. “But, really, I fucking hate dolls!”

“Yeah, except the blow-up kind.” Bobby joked. “He’s gotta’ thing for them and it ain’t natural.” He laughed.

Jax laughed. “Well, Bobby, Tig _ain’t_ natural. In-fact he’s very unnatural.”

“Why ya’ gotta’ bad mouth me in front of this lovely lady? I was just sharing a very personal part of my life and you gotta’ go bustin’ my balls.” Tig whined to Bobby and Jax. “Ignore them, sweetheart.” He told Isabella with a sheepish grin. “I’m as natural as they come.”

Both Jax and Bobby laughed at that remark. Jax took out a cigarette and lit it, he was getting ready to say something to Bobby, when something caught his eye.

“What the fuck are they doing here?” Jax snarled, looking past Bobby.

Isabella looked around to see who he was talking about. Bobby turned around too.

“Oh, yeah.” Bobby laughed. “Your ex is here and she’s got her sister and a friend with her. They came with one of the Atlanta members.”

“Your ex?” Isabella asked curiously and then she saw who they were talking about. At the other side of the bar was Amy, Crystal and Cheyenne. “Oh, your ex.” She said rolling her eyes.

Both Bobby and Tig saw this and laughed.

“Not a fan?” Tig asked her.

“Well, no not really. I… “ Isabella started when Jax cut in.

“It ain’t Amy she’s gotta’ problem with, it’s her sister. She made a play for her old man and caused a bunch of shit.” Jax told the guys. “But you took care of her, didn’t ya’ darlin’?” Jax said, playfully dancing around punching at her.

Isabella giggled and punched back. “Why is she here? Does she come around here a lot?” She asked.

“No, she’s been here a couple times, but that’s it. I’m gonna’ go see what the fuck she’s doin’ here.” Jax told her and walked toward Crystal and her sister.

“Oh, boy!” Bobby said.

Isabella reached out for Jax’s arm as he walked away, but couldn’t grab it. “Don’t say anything to her, Jax. Don’t start trouble.” She pleaded.

Isabella had already taken care of Crystal. Hitting her that day was enough closure for her and she didn’t care about her or where she chose to spend her time. Isabella looked over at the guys, who were watching Jax and laughing. She cringed at the thought of what would happen next. Jax was a pot stirrer and she just knew he was going to say something that would set things off. She stood there and watched as Jax started speaking to Crystal.

“What the fuck are ya’ doin’ here, Crystal?” Jax asked her.

Isabella could tell by the look on Crystal’s face that she was drunk and could care less about Jax’s question.

“God Jax, you can’t even say ‘hi’ first, before you start barking questions at me?” Crystal slurred, then she reached out and ran her hand down Jax’s cheek.

He yanked his head back quickly and slapped her hand away. “What the fuck? Don’t touch me!” He yelled.

Crystal looked surprised and a lot of people turned to see what was going on.

“Whatta’ ya’ doin’ here?” He yelled. “You ain’t welcome here, so ya’ best take yer skanky ass and get gone.”

Isabella felt bad for the way Jax was talking to her, so she started over towards them to hopefully pull Jax away. Just as she was about to reach them, a large tattooed man walked up beside Crystal and stared down at Jax.

“What? Ya’ got somethin’ ta’ say?” Jax sneered at the man with his arms spread wide for emphasis.

Bobby, Happy and Tig approached the scene, as did another man the others called Chibs. Chibs had a patch that said, President on his vest. They all stood behind Jax to backup whatever his next play would be. Several other guys came up behind the large tattooed man, they all had vests on, except the tattooed guy. They all just stood there sizing each other up. Isabella was getting nervous, she looked over at the guys and they were all smiling, as if in anticipation of a little action. God, if Daryl could see her now, he would have blown a gasket, she thought. She wanted to rewind the night and place her butt back on Jax’s sofa, where she could sit and play with the kitten and wait for Daryl to call, but instead she was in the middle of what felt like the Ok Corral.

She was in uncharted waters here. If it had been Daryl, she would have done one of two things. Stood on the sidelines and cheered him on or taken him by the arm and talked him down, but this was Jax, he wasn’t her boyfriend and she had no right to step in. She had no idea what to expect, she’d never seen Jax flex his muscle before. Daryl had told her that Jax was a badass, that he enjoyed fighting and was good at it, Isabella had just never seen him in action. The whole scene was unnerving to her, she’d also never seen him with such a thug attitude. Her heart was pounding as she watched nervously.

“She’s with me. Ya’ gotta’ problem with that?” The big guy snarled.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jax snarled back.

Chibs walked up beside Jax and put his hand on his shoulder, he leaned his toward Jax and said with a Scottish accent. “Jacky boy, this is Rusty, he’s from the Atlanta charter.”

Jax turned and looked at Chibs and then back at Rusty. “Well, Rusty. Where’s yer cut?” He asked.

“What’s a cut?” Isabella asked Happy quietly.

Happy pulled on his vest and then turned his attention back to the stand-off.

“The fuck’s it to ya’?” Rusty asked with attitude.

Jax shook his head and smiled. “The fuck’s it to me? Yer in my town, in my clubhouse, giving me attitude and ya’ don’t have enough respect to wear yer cut? Yer supposed ta’ be representin’ yer club, man. That’s what the fuck’s it to me, RUSTY! If you can’t show pride for your charter, ya’ don’t need ta’ be here, so why don’t ya’ take yer big ass and that whore yer with outta’ my clubhouse before I get _really_ pissed.”

Crystal had her eyes locked on Isabella the whole time, Isabella could tell she was getting a kick out of the whole thing. She maintained eye contact with Crystal as long as she could and then her nerves got the better of her and she looked down, which made Crystal laugh.

Someone from behind Rusty said, “Man, just put yer vest on, so this asshole will shut up and quit whining like a little bitch.”

Jax got a big smile on his face. “Uh, what? What was that? Speak up, I thought ya’ said, ya’ wanted ta’ be my little bitch.”

Isabella thought she was going to have a heart attack. Where was Daryl, where was Rick, where was the quiet, calm little life she had had that morning. She looked over and noticed that Happy was grinding a balled-up fist into his other hand, he was rocking on his feet and had an evil grin on his face. He was excited, he was waiting impatiently for a fight to start. This whole scene was getting to her, this was a side of Jax life she never knew existed. God, Daryl would be, will be pissed, she thought.

“Fuck you, asshole!” The guy from the back said, as he pushed passed Rusty toward Jax. “You got a big mouth for such a little pansy ass.”

That was all it took. Jax drew his right arm back and let it fly, hitting the guy square in the jaw and knocking him backwards. Before Isabella knew it, Jax’s M.C. was in an all-out brawl with the Atlanta charter. Punches were being thrown, chairs were flying, all shapes and sizes of men in black vests were battling against each other. The women stood on the side lines and cheered. Isabella caught a glimpse of Crystal through the fight. She actually looked afraid, Isabella thought that was odd. Isabella didn’t know what to do, she was trying to get out of the way, but there were no clear paths to safety. She’d gotten caught on the other side of the fight, against the wall of the building. She was scared and all she could think of was Daryl. He would have never exposed her to something like this. She looked to the right to see if she could escape, she couldn’t, as she turned to her left her head was thrown back suddenly and she hit the wall and fell to the ground. It felt like she’d been hit with a sledge hammer, she was dazed and she sat there on the ground and all she could see was men’s legs and all she could hear were them cursing and swearing.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her up by her arm and scooped her into their arms and made their way through the group of men who were still fighting. Her vision cleared and she could see it was Chibs, the M.C.’s president that was carrying her to safety. He set her gently down on a picnic table, where she started to cry.

“You ok, love?” Chibs asked in his Scottish rogue.

Isabella sucked it up and quit crying. She put her hand to face, where it had been hit and winced. “I think so.”

“Ok, you stay here, lovely. I’ll be back.” Chibs told her and walked away.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire filled the air. Three loud, deafening shotgun blasts. Everybody stopped and looked around. There was an older guy standing in the doorway of the clubhouse holding a shotgun. The fight stopped as quickly as it had started. There were a few more curses and maybe a shove or two, but basically it was over. The Atlanta charter members got themselves together, grabbed their women and headed toward their bikes.

“What the fuck are you doin’, brotha’?” Chibs yelled at the guy with the shotgun. “The cops are gonna’ come. Fuck!”

Isabella watched the other charter leave and Rusty had left poor Crystal behind. Amy was calling them a cab, as they walked toward the street. Isabella’s head was pounding, her face hurt so bad and she was scared as hell. Finally, Jax appeared.

“Jesus Christ! Who hit you? Are you ok?” He asked her in a voice mixed with panic and worry. “Somebody bring me some ice. Hurry the fuck up.” He yelled. “Bella, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Are ya’ ok? Does it hurt. Here, let me look at it.” He said, lifting her chin up. “Where’s the fuckin’ ice, God damn it?”

Isabella started to cry again, which made Jax panic even more. What had he done? Why had he brought her here? He wanted to show her off and show her a good time and all he’d succeeded in doing, was getting her hurt. Daryl was going flip his shit, he thought. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Finally, Chibs came back with some ice in a sandwich bag and handed it to Jax.

“She ok, Jacky? Who the fuck hit her? I just seen her sittin’ on the ground and I grabbed her and got her the fuck outta’ there.” Chibs said. “You ok, lovely?” He asked Isabella.

“I don’t know.” She said, through her tears.

Jax examined her face. “Fuck, it’s turnin’ black already. FUCK! I’m so sorry, Bella. FUCK! I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get ya’ home.” Jax said and started to help her down off the table.

The gate opened and flashing lights and the whoop, whoop, whoop of a siren came through. Two sheriff cruisers pulled up toward the club house. Isabella saw them and panicked.

“Oh, my God! I’m going to know them.” She said fearfully.

“Rick’s outta’ town, right?” Jax asked her.

“Yes, but I know everyone at the station. I know all the deputies. This is horrible. I don’t want this to look bad on Daryl or Rick. I don’t want them to be embarrassed by me being here.” She explained.

Jax understood what she meant. “Just stay back here and we’ll take care of everything. They ain’t gotta’ see ya’ at all. Ok?” He told her, then kissed her head and headed toward the sheriff cars along with Chibs and Bobby.

They approached the deputies as they got out of their cars. Isabella was straining, trying to see who it was, but Jax and the others were blocking her view.

Chibs told the deputies that someone from the other charter had started a fight and then one of the other charter’s member fire off the gun. The fight broke up and the other charter left. One of the deputies wrote down his statement, while the other three started to look around.

“Mind if we take a look around. Just to make sure everything’s as it should be.” The plain clothes deputy asked and then not waiting for an answer, he walked past the bikers toward the club house.

Isabella saw him and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was Charlie. Then she saw the others, Chris, Glenn and Jenner. They were all walking her way. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to disappear, but she had nowhere to go, so she just sat there mortified, as they got closer. Charlie saw her first and his mouth just about dropped to the ground. He headed straight for her.


	70. Hell to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella explains herself to the deputies. The next day Daryl tells her to wait until he gets home to explain and the storms come rumbling through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't too exciting. Just something to get from the party to Daryl's homecoming. Daryl will be back next chapter. Also, I wanted to let you know that I'll only be posting once or twice a week for a while. If I can do more, I surely will! I hope you enjoy this, please leave comments at the end. Thanks for reading.

“What are you doing here? Are _you_ hurt?” He said tilting her head to the side, so he could see her eye. “Were you fighting? Are you ok? Does Daryl know you’re here.” He said, stepping back and looking at her. “Who are you here with?”

She was about to answer when Jax walked up behind Charlie.

“She’s with me. I brought her here and she wasn’t fightin’, she accidently got hit.” Jax told him.

Charlie looked at Jax with disgust and then he looked back at Isabella. “Why are you here? Why are you with him?”

“I’m staying with him this weekend while Daryl and Rick are out of town. He’s… taking care of me.” She said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

“Taking care of you?” Charlie said angrily, then he turned to Jax. “This how you take care of someone? Especially her.” He said with gritted teeth. “Come on Isabella, I’m taking you home. I’ll stay with you until Daryl gets back.” Charlie told and he reached out for her hand.

“You ain’t takin’ her nowhere, hoss! I told you it was accident. Daryl knows I wouldn’t let anything happen to her on purpose.” Jax growled.

Charlie ignored him and turned back to Isabella. “Does Daryl even know you’re here?”

Isabella looked guiltily at Charlie. “No.” She said quietly.

“Well, I’m calling him right now.” Charlie said in a chastising tone.

“No! You can’t call him.” Isabella said quickly.

“I gotta’.” Charlie said shaking his head in disbelief as he took out his phone.

“No, I mean you _can’t_ call him. They’re in a no signal area. They’re in a dead zone for the night. That’s why he doesn’t know I came here. If I could have talked to him, I would have told him. It won’t do you any good to call.” She said looking down ashamed.

Charlie put his phone back in his pocket, looked at Jax with disgust and then looked at Isabella. “I think it’s best if you let me take you home. I can stay…”

“She ain’t goin’ nowhere with you. Ain’t you the one who took them pictures of her? The ones that sent her off into the forest to get lost and hurt? Ain’t you that one?”

Charlie was both embarrassed and angered at the same time. He started to rebut, but Isabella beat him to the punch.

She was shocked at Jax for throwing that in Charlie’s face. “Jax! That’s none of your business! Please don’t say things like that, it’s in the past.” She said firmly. “I better stay with Jax, that’s where Daryl wanted me to be.” She told Charlie. “This really was an accident, it wasn’t Jax’s fault, he wouldn’t knowingly put me in harm’s way. We’re getting ready to leave now anyway. Really, it’s ok, but thank you for your concern.”

Just then Chris walked up, he really hadn’t noticed that it was Isabella sitting there. When he recognized her, he looked confused. Isabella sighed and looked down at the ground, then she started to explain the whole thing to him the same way she’d done to Charlie. When she was done, she started to cry a little from embarrassment. Chris put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Chibs had walked up and was standing there listening to the conversation.

“I assure you, Sheriff.” Chibs said to Chris. “Everything was fine until some out of towners started a ruckus. This was an accident. You can take a look around, nothing sinister is going on here.”

“I appreciate that Telford.” Chris said. Telford was Chibs’s last name. “But we know this girl and we know for a fact that neither her boyfriend or the Sheriff would be happy about this situation. Accident or not.” Then he turned to Isabella and said. “This is no place for you to be. Daryl and Rick won’t be happy about this. I think you should…”

“Enough! Jesus Christ. She ain’t a kid, I realize it was probably bad judgement on my part for bringin’ her here, but I did and this happened. She’s gonna’ be ok, can we move on? Annnd before you say another thing about what Daryl will think, that’s for me to deal with. He asked me to keep an eye on her this weekend because there was no other option. I made a fucking mistake and I’m sorry, but you don’t need ta’ be standin’ here, shamin’ her with guilt about what Daryl will or will not do. She didn’t do anything wrong. She’s with me and she’s gonna’ stay with me and I’ll handle Daryl when he gets home. Fuck. Man. Let it go!” Jax hollered.

Chibs stepped up beside Jax and whispered into his ear to calm down and not to start trouble. Luckily, Chris and Chibs knew each other, so Chris knew that everything he’d told them about what happened was on the up and up and although, he wasn’t pleased with Jax’s demeanor, he understood what he meant about the shaming and guilt trip. He thought about everything for a minute and came to a conclusion.

“Look, Teller. I don’t know you. I’m sure you’re a decent guy when you’re not yelling in my face. Obviously, Daryl trusted you enough to leave her in your care, whether that trust will stand after he learns about tonight remains to be seen, but that’s beside the point. I’m trusting you to take her home and keep her out of harm’s way until Daryl returns on Sunday. She needs ice on that eye.” He told Jax. “Do you feel safe with him, Isabella? If you want to, you can stay with Yvette and me…”

“I’ll be fine, Chris. Really. I promise and I promise I’ll tell Daryl everything. This whole thing has gotten completely blown out of proportion. I’m going to go home with Jax and ice my eye and remain as mellow as possible for the rest of the weekend. Really, guys. I’m ok.” Isabella told Chris and Charlie.

Charlie was still aggravated and Chris was still concerned, but satisfied with her plan.

“Have you been drinking?” Chris asked Jax.

“I’ve had three beers and the last one was like an hour ago, maybe longer. I ain’t gonna’ drive home with her on my bike, drunk.”

Chris nodded his head in agreement. “Do me a favor. Just to be on the safe side. Hang out here for another 30 minutes or so before you drive. Ok?” He said to Jax. Jax shook his head ‘yes’. “Telford, no more fighting or gunfire, ok?” He said to Chibs. “Isabella, you’re sure you’re ok?” Chris asked her. She nodded her ‘yes’. “Ok, I think everything that needs to be said, has been said. We can get out of here now. Come on, Charlie.”

Charlie was angry. He looked at Isabella with a ‘what were you thinking?’ kind of face and then glared at Jax. Jax just smiled and shook his head, which angered Charlie even more. Isabella got down off the table and hugged him to ease his mind a little.

“Everything’s fine, Charlie. Really. Thank you, guys for looking out for me. I promise, I’m going straight home and stay there until Daryl comes home.”

They all said ‘goodbye’ and the officers left. Jax and Isabella joined some of the members inside the clubhouse to wait out the 30 minutes. They were all sitting around a table drinking and smoking and shooting the shit. When Jax and Isabella walked in they all got quiet and Bobby was the first to speak.

“You in trouble?” He asked Isabella. “Do you know them guys?”

“No, I’m not in trouble right now, but I’m going to be on Sunday and yes, I do know them. I live with the Sheriff and his best friend is my boyfriend, Daryl. Daryl works for Rick.”

“The black guy?” Happy asked.

“No, that’s Chris. He’s the undersheriff. Rick Grimes is the Sheriff, that’s who I live with. I work for him, but I know all the deputies and they were a little upset that I was here and that I was hurt. Daryl is going to freak out when he finds out what happened.” She told them.

“You’re gonna’ get your ass kicked, Jacky boy.” Chibs laughed. Then they all laughed, including Isabella who was beginning to feel the effects of the punch to her face.

“I can handle Daryl. Been handlin’ him all our lives. He is gonna’ be pissed though. It’s actually her fault.” He smiled at Isabella and then he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. “If she was such a helpless little girl that needed to be babysat, Daryl wouldn’t a asked me to keep an eye on her.” He laughed, hugging her.

“You better be nice to me, Jackson or I’ll show you just how helpless I am.” Isabella giggled and then she stepped away from him and punched him in the arm.

The guys laughed.

“Yeah, yer real tough darlin’.” Jax laughed and then squeezed her bicep, mocking her and how small it was.

“You’re being a butthead!” She said half laughing, half pouting.

All the guys laughed.

“Yeah, Jax. You’re a butthead.” Tig said.

Jax acted shocked and laughed. “A butthead? I’ve been called a lotta things before, but never a butthead.”

Isabella looked coyly at him. “Maybe not to your face.”

And that made everyone howl with laughter.

“She got you there, brotha!” Chibs laughed.

Jax turned red and laughed hard. He grabbed her again and pulled her over to him, wrapping his arms around from behind. He leaned around and kissed her cheek. “How come yer so adorable?” He asked her.

A few of the guys exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows. She giggled, but felt uncomfortable so she tried to step away in a casual way, so she didn’t hurt his feelings. The guys noticed this too. Just as she stepped away, her phone rang. Van Morrison played from her pocket.

“Ahh, Crazy Love.” Bobby said.

Isabella lit up. “It’s Daryl,” She squealed and walked away quickly to answer the phone.

“Hello?” She chirped into the phone. “Daryl? Hi, baby!”

“Rabbit? I can barely hear ya’. Ya’ there?” Daryl asked her through a static line.

“I’m here. I miss you so much. How did you call? I thought you were in a dead zone. I love you!”

“I love ya’ too, baby and I miss ya’ like crazy. Where are ya’? I hear music.” Daryl asked her.

She cringed. “I’m at Jax’s motorcycle club. Don’t be mad, please.” She said hesitantly, but there was no sound from the other end.

At first, she thought he was silent because he was mad, but then she realized they’d been cut off.

“Hello? Daryl? Are you there?” But he didn’t answer. “Damn it!” She said sadly.

She tried to call him back, but the call wouldn’t go through. She wanted to cry, but at least she’d gotten to hear his voice and the words, ‘I love you’ come out of his mouth. She walked sadly back into the clubhouse and asked Jax if they could go home now.

While she was outside, Bobby had asked Jax if they were really just friends. He told Jax that he’d never seen him act so stupid in front of a girl before. The guys all laughed. Jax denied his feelings for her, but they could tell he was crazy about her.

Jax drove Isabella back to his apartment and they headed upstairs. Of course, she headed straight for the kitten. Jax headed to the kitchen to get her an ice bag for her face. She changed out her clothes and put on Daryl’s shirt and a pair of sleep shorts and socks, then plopped down on the sofa with the kitten. Jax just stood by the kitchen island and watched her play with the cat. ‘She’s beautiful!’ He thought to himself and then headed over and plopped down beside her.

“I wish I could have talked to Daryl. He asked me where I was and I was about to answer him, when we got disconnected. He’s going to be really mad, huh?” She asked Jax, while nuzzling the kitten.

“Yeah, probably! Don’t worry, I’ll make it right. I shouldn’ta took ya’ there. I’m sorry, Bella!”

“It’s ok, I could have said ‘no’. I wanted to go and besides getting punched, I had a good time. Daryl says those guys are criminals. Are they?” She asked him.

Jax laughed as if he didn’t know how to answer her. “Uh, well, no not really. I mean they ain’t saints, but they’re mostly good guys. I trust ‘em with my life. They’re my brothers, ya’ know?”

“That’s good. Do you wish you and Daryl never split up? Do you ever think about him like that anymore?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I do. The guys in the M.C. are my brothers and we’re tight, but it ain’t like me and Daryl was. Yeah, I miss him.” Then he laughed. “Don’t tell him that, he wouldn’t believe ya’ anyway.”

Jax and Isabella talked until 4:00 am about he and Daryl, about her and Daryl, basically just about Daryl. Finally, she fell asleep, cuddled up on the sofa with her arms wrapped around Daryl’s pillow and the kitty curled up in her hair. Jax covered her with a blanket and then fell into his own bed, thinking about where he and Daryl would be if they’d stuck together. He wondered if they would have accomplished all they had apart, if they hadn’t parted ways. He had missed his best friend the past few years and there was always something missing in his life, which he knew was that friendship, but maybe they were better off, maybe things happened for a reason. The way they had been back then, it was likely they would have ended up in jail or worse. Jax laughed to himself about the shit they used to get into, he fell asleep with the good ol’ days on his mind.

Isabella woke up with the sun in her eyes and to the sound of ‘Crazy Love’ blaring from her phone. She jumped up to grab it and scared the kitten who was still sleeping.

“Hello? Daryl? Hello?” She squealed into the phone.

“Hey, rabbit. Were ya’ still sleepin’?” Daryl said sweetly.

“Yes, we stayed up late talking. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Sorry we got disconnected last night. What were ya’ doin’?” Daryl asked her.

Isabella cringed. “Uh… Well, I need to tell you something and you’re probably going to get mad.” She told him hesitantly.

Daryl was silent for a moment. “Did you sleep with Jax?” He asked her firmly.

“What? NO! Why would you say that? Oh, my God!” She bellowed.

“Well… what is it? Wait. Is it gonna’ piss me off, so as I can’t think about nothin’ else?”

“Probably.” She said quietly.

“You didn’t cheat on me?” Daryl asked seriously.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” She assured him.

“Can it wait until I get home? Because if I get pissed, I won’t think about nothin’ else and I won’t be able to take care a shit here.” He said.

“Yes, it can wait. It’s nothing horrible, I just think you won’t like it very much, but it can wait. It’s probably better that way. Ok, we’ll wait. Tell me what you’re doing.” She told him.

“You didn’t sleep with Jax?” He asked again.

“Daryl! Stop it! That would never happen. I love you. Now, stop! Tell me what you’re doing.” Isabella said trying to change the subject.

“Nothin’ much. You’d think it was borin’. I miss ya’ a lot. I wanted ta’ talk to ya’ last night, I was thinkin’ about ya’ all night. I wish I was there with ya’ right now.”

“Me too. I thought about you too. I slept in your shirt and it still smells like you. What time will you be home tomorrow?” She asked excitedly.

“Ya’ really slept in it?” Daryl said, embarrassed.

“Yeeesss!” She said coyly. “It made me think I was sleeping with you. Did you find your chocolate bars I sent with you?”

“Uh huh!. Can’t believe ya’ did that. I was wantin’ one last night too and then I found ‘em in my shaving kit. Thank ya’, yer amazing.”

“You’re welcome. What time will you be home? I’m going to have Jax take me home, so you can come right there and you won’t have to pick me up. Ok?”

“Ok, rabbit. I’ll probably be home around 5:00 or so. I can’t wait ta’ see ya’. It feels like forever and it’s only been since yesterday.” Daryl said sweetly.

“I know. I can’t wait till you’re here with me again.”

“Uh, Rick’s tellin’ me ta’ come on, so I gotta’ go, baby. I love ya’, I’ll try ta’ call ya’ later ok? I won’t try, I will. I don’t know why I said that. I love ya’, I gotta’ go. Bye, baby!”

“Bye, Daryl. I love you too. Bye!!!” Isabella said sadly and hung up the phone.

Two seconds later she got a text that read. ‘Swear ya’ didn’t sleep with Jax?’ and a frowny face emoji.

She texted him back with one emoji. The one rolling its eyes. Daryl got her text and smiled. He couldn’t wait to get home to her, but he wasn’t looking forward to whatever she had to tell him. She knew him well and if she thought he’d be mad, then she was probably right.

Isabella and Jax spent the day hanging out, eating and watching movies. They also went through the book on Egypt and mummies that Jax had told her about. Around 5:00 pm they got into a debate about mummies and zombies and what would happen if one were to bite the other. Isabella pointed out that mummies can’t bite because they’re mouths are covered.

“Oh, yeah.” Jax said thinking. “They’re all wrapped in ace bandages and shit.”

Isabella started cracking up. “Ah, yes the ace bandage. First invented by the ancient Egyptians in the year 200 BC and then the following year they invented Velcro to hold the bandages in place, so the mummies didn’t come unraveled.” She was laughing so hard she almost choked.

“All right, all right. Ya’ don’t have ta’ make me feel like an idiot.” Jax chuckled with a red face.

“You are an idiot, Jax!” She giggled.

“Hey! Whatta’ ya’ think would happen if a vampire bit a zombie? Would the zombie turn into a vampire and vice versa?” Jax laughed.

“You’re being silly.” Isabella laughed back.

Then a loud sound of thunder shook the apartment and Isabella stopped laughing.

“Ya’ ok?” Jax asked concerned.

“I thought it was just supposed to be rain and not thunder.” She said worried.

“I’m sure it’s probably gonna’ pass right through. It’ll be ok.” He said, trying to be reassuring.

Isabella grabbed her phone to check the weather, it showed high winds and thunderstorms through the night. ‘I want Daryl!’ She thought.

Things were pretty quiet between them after that. Isabella was stressing and trying not to panic as she listened to the wind and the rain hit the side of the building and the apartment windows. Jax tried to distract her and engage her in conversation, making corny little jokes, trying to make her laugh, but he wasn’t having much luck. He was out of his element here. He didn’t know what to do to make her feel safe, except to just let her know he was there and he would keep her safe. All she could think about was Daryl and how he would have her calm and feeling safe with just a few words, a touch of his hand or even just feeling his breath on her neck as he held her close. She wanted to call him, but she didn’t want to worry him or bother him while he was trying to work, so she just sat there staring at the TV screen, whose picture was going out because of the storm and petting the kitty over and over. She just prayed the power would go out.

Daryl was sitting in his hotel room working on the laptop, when the weather report came on the TV for King’s County. Severe thunderstorms and gusty winds through the night and into the next day. Rick saw the TV at the same time. They both looked at each other and Daryl reached for his phone.


	71. Daryl's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl comes home and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he's finally home. I hope you like this chapter, it was kind of fun to write. I hope I captured the mood for the situation. There's a lot of yelling, but there's some humor too. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

Isabella’s phone rang twice and Jax jumped to pick it up before Isabella woke up.

“Hello?” Jax said quietly.

“Where’s Isabella? How come yer answering her phone?” Daryl asked concerned.

“She’s asleep, but I don’t know for how long. She’s tossin’ and turnin’ and kinda’ cryin’.” Jax told him.

“How’d ya’ get her ta’ fall asleep? Did she take a pill? Are the storms that bad?” Daryl asked.

“They’re gettin’ bad, no, buy she had a headache, so I gave her some Tylenol PM and she fell asleep, but I think she’s gonna’ wake up, she’s talkin’ and shit. What the fuck do I do? I ain’t geared for this shit. Whatta’ _you_ do?” Jax said stressed out.

“Keep her calm and relaxed.” Daryl said.

“How?” Jax asked.

“I lay down with her and do the spoon thing and say calming shit into her ear, or she lays on my lap and I say calming shit to her, while I kinda’ pet her head, we take a shower and if none that shit works, we have sex. But I don’t recommend any of that shit to you. Ya’ feel me?”

Jax laughed. “Yeah, I feel ya’. What should I do?”

“Just be supportive and tell her ta’ call me. The lights go out at all?” Daryl asked.

“Just flickerin’. Why?” Jax asked.

“Ya’ can’t let her be in the dark. Not even for a minute and specially not alone. Ya’ got some lanterns or candles or somethin’?”

“Yeah.” Jax told him.

“Get ‘em set up in case the power goes out. Make sure she calls me, no matter what time it is. She still sleepin’?”

“Yeah, hold on I’m gonna’ send ya’ somethin’.” Jax said.

Jax took a picture of Isabella sleeping, she was all curled up with her arms wrapped around Daryl’s pillow, the kitten was curled up in the crick of her neck all snuggled into her hair. He snapped the picture and sent it to Daryl’s phone.

“Ya’ get it?” Jax asked him.

“Yeah, hold on.” Daryl answered.

He opened the text and looked at the picture and laughed.

“She looks cute, huh?” Jax said.

“Yeah, looks like she’s got tight with that kitten.” Daryl told him.

“Yeah, I told ya’ she’s been tossin’ and turnin’ and every time she moves the cat just gets up and readjusts itself. She starts purring and clawin’ at her hair.”

Daryl laughed again. “If she wakes up, tell her to call me. I’m serious, get them lanterns ready. I’ll talk to ya’ later.” Daryl told him.

“Yeah, ok. Later bro.” Jax told him and then he hung up and went to get the lanterns.

45 minutes later, Isabella woke up with a loud scream that scared the cat and Jax to death. Just as she opened her eyes the power went off. The lanterns were already lit, so that was good. The thunder and lightning were crashing outside and the wind and rain were blowing hard against the side of Jax’s building. Isabella started crying and asking for Daryl. Jax sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

“We’re gonna’ call Daryl right now, beautiful. He called earlier and said ta’ call him as soon as you woke up. I’m dialin’ him right now.” Jax told her as he struggled to dial her phone.

The phone rang twice before Daryl picked up. “Hello?” Daryl urgently said into the phone.

Jax handed the phone to Isabella who was shaking and trying not to cry.

“Daryl?” She whimpered.

The kitten was walking around circles on her lap trying to find a comfortable place to lie down, finally it plopped itself down and began purring and clawing at her leg.

“Yeah, rabbit. It’s me, baby. You ok?” Daryl asked her with concern.

Hearing his voice made her relax a bit, not much, but it helped a little.

“Daryl?” She whimpered. “Can you come home please?”

“I can’t rabbit, besides the storms would be gone before I got there. What’s goin’ on, baby?” Daryl said soothingly.

“I’m afraid. I need you.” Isabella whined.

“Jax is there, he’ll keep you safe. Right?” Daryl said.

“He doesn’t know how to do it like you. Please come home.” She said as she started to cry.

Jax felt bad, it was true, he didn’t know how to do it like Daryl did. He’d give anything to lay down beside her, wrap his arms around her and whisper softly into her ear, but he wasn’t Daryl, not even close in her eyes or her heart. He was just Jax, the pal who was unable to comfort her when she needed it, but fully capable of taking her to a biker party and getting her a black eye. ‘What a loser!’, he thought to himself.

“I can’t baby. Tell me how yer feelin’. What’s goin’ on?” Daryl asked her.

“I’m afraid. The thunder is so loud and the rain is crashing against the windows. I’m afraid. Please come home, please.” She cried.

“I’m 4 hours away, baby. It’s gonna’ be ok. I want ya’ ta’ do somethin’ for me, ok?” Daryl said.

“Ok, what?” Isabella asked through tears.

“I want ya’ ta’ lay down on the sofa and scoot back against it on your side. Do that, ok?” He told her.

“Ok.” Isabella squeaked, as she did as he asked.

The kitten woke up and meowed. Once Isabella was on her side, it climbed up onto her pillow and snuggled against her head.

“Can you feel the back of the sofa?” He asked her.

“Yes. Why are we doing this?” She asked impatiently.

“Hold on, baby. Ya’ covered up with a heavy blanket?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, close yer eyes and just listen to my words. Ok, baby?” He told her.

“Daryl?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She said sweetly.

“I love ya’ too, rabbit. Now listen. I want ya’ ta’ imagine that I’m layin’ behind ya’, pretend the sofa’s me. I’m layin’ there with ya’ and I got my arms wrapped around ya’ tight. Can ya’ feel me? Can ya’ feel my arms around ya’?”

Isabella _could_ feel him. “Yes, Daryl.”

“Feel me breathin’ against you. Breathe with me. In and out, slowly. In and out. Steady. Can ya’ feel my heartbeat? Are ya’ breathin’? Can ya’ feel it?”

“Yes, I can. I can feel your heartbeat. I’m breathing.” Isabella said quietly. “I am.” She was breathing slowly now, in and out in rhythm with how she imagined he was breathing.

She was starting to relax, but she could still hear the wind and rain and thunder outside. The lightning was illuminating the apartment, giving it an eerie glow. She shut her eyes tight and tried to concentrate on Daryl’s voice. Thunder shook the building and there was a loud crash. Jax jumped out of his chair to look out the window. Isabella cringed and tensed up.

“Pleeeease come home.” She whispered into the phone.

“Just relax. Keep breathing, baby. In and out. I’m moving the hair back away from your face, can you feel my breath on yer neck?”

“Yes!” She told him quietly.

Daryl continued to comfort her with soothing, gentle words and eventually she completely fell asleep. The thunder was still booming, but the rain was starting to let up and the power had come back on. Jax saw that Isabella was asleep, so he grabbed her phone gently and told Daryl that she was asleep.

“That was awesome the way ya’ did that. Yer like the girlfriend whisperer. Yer really good for her. Ya’ll are a perfect match.” Jax told Daryl.  

Daryl didn’t know how to respond to him, he was being so personal. So, he just huffed out a little chuckle.

“She’s good fer me.” Daryl said quickly and then cleared his throat. “Anyway, she should be out for the night, if she wakes up again, have her call me. It don’t matter what time it is. I’ll be home around 5:00 tomorrow, so I guess I’ll see ya’ then. I gotta’ get some sleep. Thanks fer lookin’ after her. Bye.” He said bluntly and then he hung up before Jax could answer him.

“ _Ok_.” Jax said, rolling his eyes and he hung up. He turned off the lights except for the bathroom light and the light over the kitchen sink and then he headed towards his bed, but first he pulled the covers over Isabella.

He stood there for a minute just watching her sleep. She’s beautiful, he thought and his heart fluttered and then it ached. He was in love and he would never have her and as much as his heart ached for her, he wasn’t completely sure he actually wanted her. Everything was better when she was around, he could be with her all day, every day and not get tired of her, but although his love for her was deep, his happiness for Daryl was just as strong. Daryl deserved her, he deserved something good in his life, someone to take care of him and give him all the love he’d needed all his life. They were made for each other, soulmates and Jax knew that and could accept it, he would be her friend and love her from afar. He smiled to himself and went to bed.

The next morning it was as if it had never stormed. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and everything was green. When Isabella woke up, Jax was coming through the front door, he had a box of donuts and two coffees. Isabella got a huge smile on her face.

“Yay! Donuts. What time is it?” Isabella asked.

Jax laughed at her excitement. “It’s like 11:00 or so. Ya’ slept late.”

“I know. What happened to Daryl last night? I think I fell asleep on him.” She said.

“Ya’ did.” Jax chuckled. “I took the phone from ya’ and told him goodnight.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry if I was a pain last night. I’m sorry you had to see me like that, it’s embarrassing. Did I freak you out?” She asked.

“Nah! Well, just a little. Only cuz I couldn’t do nothin’ ta’ help ya’. I was glad Daryl was there. I would have blown it big time and ya’ ain’t gotta’ be embarrassed, there’s nothin’ wrong with being afraid. Ya’ can’t help it. I felt bad for ya’.”

“Please don’t pity me.” Isabella said embarrassed.

“No, not like that. I mean, I wish ya’ knew why yer so afraid of storms and shit. If ya’ knew, it might help ya’ get over it.” Jax told her.

Isabella took a drink of her coffee and grabbed a lemon filled donut from the box. “I know. I don’t really want to talk about it, ok?” She said and then she took a big bite out of the donut and got powdered sugar all over the kitten. “Oh, my God.” She laughed trying not to spit donut all over the place. “Poor Bella, she’s a white now.” Isabella giggled as she tried to brush the sugar of the kitten’s fur.

Jax smiled and took a bite of his donut. He wondered if Isabella knew what caused the panic attacks and didn’t want to face it. Daryl had told him a few things about her childhood, but not enough to piece it all together. He felt sorry for her, one minute she was the happiest girl on earth, without a care in the world and the next she was dark and fearful, crying and shaking. Then he thought back about the night before and how Daryl had calmed her down by just talking to her. Jax didn’t think he had that in him, not even for someone he loved. He was actually surprised to see Daryl so nurturing and patient. It was a side of him he’d never seen and he liked it. He was proud at Daryl’s growth and maturity.

“Whatta’ ya’ wanna’ do today?” Jax asked her.

“Well, I was wondering if we could over to Rick’s. I have to do some laundry, I can do yours too, if you want.”

“Nah.” Jax said.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind. I’d like to do it for you. You need someone to take care of you.” She giggled.

“Yeah, just what I need. Someone spoilin’ me and then leavin’ me ta’ go back to their boyfriend. No thanks.” Jax laughed.

Isabella smiled, she knew what he meant. That wouldn’t be fair. “Ok, well anyway. I wanted to take a shower over there, so I could do my hair and makeup and pick something to wear for when Daryl gets home. I want to look perfect for him. Yay! I can’t wait to see him. I’ve missed him so much. Don’t get me wrong, I loved spending time with you, but well, you know.”

Jax smiled, but it was a sad smile. “Yeah, I know. That sounds ok, you’re really gonna’ do all that for Daryl? Damn, he’s lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one. He’s perfect and he _still_ wants me. Plain old me. I don’t get it.” She said, grabbing another donut.

Jax cracked up. “Uhh, I think ya’ got that backwards darlin’. That whole thing ya’ just said was upside down and Jesus Christ, ya’ ain’t plain. Far from it. Take a look in the mirror sometime, sweetheart. Yer the most beautiful girl in the world. Ain’t that what I tell ya’? I tell ya’ that all the time, it’s time ya’ start believin’ it.” He told her firmly, then he thumped her on the back of the head playfully.

She just smiled and said, ‘thank you’ for the compliment. She really didn’t know how beautiful she was or how special. Isabella didn’t think like that. When she dressed up or dressed sexy, even doing her hair and makeup, it wasn’t for the outside world, it was for her and for Daryl. Other than that she was content with no makeup and sundress. Little did she know, she was even more beautiful then.

When they got to Rick’s house she put some laundry on. She had made Jax bring his, he fought her, but she insisted. She had to do hers, Rick’s, Daryl’s and his. Luckily the loads were small. She got Jax a beer and turned the TV on for him and went to take a bath. She poured some of her Shalimar into the bathwater, so that her skin would smell good. She shaved and exfoliated, so she’d be nice and soft for Daryl, then when she got out, she did her feet and toenails. She was going the extra mile because she truly wanted to be perfect for him, but also, she thought that the better she looked, felt and smelled, it might take some focus off her eye. God, she was dreading that scene. She just knew he was going to flip.

She went to pick out a dress before she did her hair and makeup, so she’d know what colors to use. She picked out a sundress with spaghetti straps, that had cobalt blue and brown designs on it. It was short and flimsy and it showed off her tan shoulders and legs. She put a brown ribbon choker on her neck and then straightened her hair. She parted it in the middle and took a few strands on both sides and braided them. She was going for a bohemian look and she’d succeeded. She was perfect. She sprayed on her perfume and headed out to the living room to sit with Jax. Jax about fell over when he saw her.

“Do I look okay?” Isabella asked him.

Jax nervously chuckled. “Uhh, yeah! Ya’ look incredible. You’re gonna’ floor Daryl.” He told her, then he turned her face and looked at her eye. “It don’t look as bad now. It’s lightened up a lot. He’s still gonna’ flip his shit though. You ready for that? I’m not.”

“I know. I’m not looking forward to either, but hopefully it won’t be as bad as we think.” She said trying to believe what she had just said. She thought again. “No, he’s definitely going to lose it!”

They watched TV and talked for a while and then Isabella started dinner. She made pork chops with rice pilaf and asparagus. She fed Jax and then prepared a plate for Rick and Daryl and put them in the oven to keep warm. She rejoined Jax in the living room and they started talking about college and what kind of classes she would be taking this coming semester. She kept looking at the time on her phone, she was getting anxious for Daryl to get home. She was giddy and excited and Jax could tell she couldn’t wait to see him. They sat on the sofa, Isabella closest to the foyer. She had her back turned toward the front door. Her stomach had butterflies in it and she couldn’t sit still. ‘Hurry up, Daryl’ she thought to herself over and over. Finally, she heard the front door open. She whirled around and then jumped up off the sofa.

“YAY! Daryl’s home!” She squealed as she ran and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing all over his face and lips. He held onto her tightly, he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

“I missed ya’, rabbit.” Daryl told her as he put her down to look at her. “Ya’ look beautiful! I… WHAT THE FUCK?!?” He yelled when he saw her eye. “What the fuck happened to yer eye?”

He lifted her chin up so that he could see it more clearly. This only made him madder.

“What happened?” Daryl asked angrily.

“It was an accident, Daryl. It was just a silly accident. It’s no big deal, it hardly hurts anymore.” Isabella explained.

Jax had gotten up off the sofa and was walking toward the foyer where they were standing.

“It was my fault, bro. Don’t yell at her.” Jax told him.

Daryl’s face turned red and the veins on his forehead were pulsating.

“Of course, it’s yer fault asshole. What the fuck happened. Did you hit her?” Daryl yelled at him.

Jax put his hands in his pockets, he glanced over at Isabella and then turned back to Daryl.

“No! I didn’t hit her.” Jax said.

“It was an accident, Daryl. Really!” Isabella told him again.

“Is this what you wanted to tell me, because if it is, fuck yeah, I’m pissed. Are ya’ tell me what happened or what?” Daryl demanded.

“Well, yes. My eye is part of it. You see, Friday night we… well, we went to a party.” Isabella told him.

Daryl hadn’t taken his eyes off Jax for even a second. His eyes were burning a hole right through him.

“What party? You took her to a party. What kind of party?” He demanded to know.

Jax swallowed hard and smiled nervously. “I took her to my… “ He started when Daryl cut in.

“You mother fucker. Ya’ took her to a biker party. Didn’t ya’? I’m gonna’ tear yer fuckin’ head off.” Daryl yelled and then lunged toward Jax, trying to grab his tshirt.

Isabella grabbed his arm and stepped in between them. “It was an accident, Daryl. He didn’t force me to go, I wanted to. It was fun.”

Daryl turned and looked down at her. “It was fun? Yer fuckin’ eye is black. That was fun?” He said through gritted teeth and then he turned back toward Jax. “I’m gonna’ kick yer ass asshole. I can’t believe ya’ took her to a biker party. God! I knew you would fuck this up, I knew I couldn’t trust you.”

“Daryl! It wasn’t his fault. It was just a silly accident. Please don’t be mad at Jax.” Isabella pleaded, still standing between them.

Daryl’s fists were clenched along with his jaw. “I told ya’ I don’t want ya’ around them kinda’ people. They’re fucking criminals. FUCK! I can’t believe ya’ went to a biker party, when you knew how I felt about shit like that. What the fuck, Isabella? Why the fuck did ya’ do that?” He yelled.

Isabella was scared. Daryl had never really ever yelled at her before. Not that way, anyway. “I… I… “ She said, that was all she could get out of her mouth.

Jax’s face turned red. “Don’t fuckin’ yell at her, asshole. I told ya’ it was my fault.” He yelled pointing his finger in Daryl’s face.

This set Daryl on fire. He slapped Jax’s hand away. “Ya’ better get that pussy ass finger outta’ my fuckin’ face before I shove my fist down yer throat and DON’T tell me how ta’ talk to my girlfriend. MY girlfriend, in case ya’ forgot.”

“Please stop, you guys. Please, this is all so stupid. Daryl, please!” Isabella begged.

“Please stop what? Carin’ about what happens to ya’? Is that what yer askin’ me to do?” Daryl asked her.

“NO! I mean stop arguing, stop yelling.” She told him.

Yeah, brother. Calm the fuck down.” Jax said.

This made Daryl even madder. “Calm the fuck down? Calm the fuck down? Her fucking eye is black.” He said pointing at her eye. “Calm the fuck down? Why don’t you calm the fuck up!”

“Daryl, why are you yelling at him? It was an accident. Please don’t be mad at Jax.” She begged.

“Why are ya’ always defending him? Jax this, Jax that.” He said in a high-pitched tone. “Jax is perfect.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jax said, shaking his head.

“Jax is Prince Charming.” Daryl said in a high-pitched tone again and then he acted like he was flipping his hair like a drama queen would do.”

Jax cracked up at this. He spread out his arms and said. “Yep! I’m all about the fairytale, baby.” And then he laughed again.

Isabella started to cry a little. “Jax, be quiet!” and then she turned to Daryl. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Then suddenly Daryl was calm. He looked at Isabella intensely. “Who started the fight?” Isabella looked at Jax. “No, don’t look at him, look at me. Who started the fight? It was him, huh?” He said, then he looked at Jax. “It was you, wasn’t it? Always startin’ shit with that big fuckin’ mouth. You got us into so much shit when we were kids because you never knew when to shut up.”

Jax’s eyes got big and then he let Daryl have it. He accused Daryl of being the one who got them into jams when they were young. Daryl rebutted with more accusations. This went on for 5 minutes, each one accusing the other of things that happened 10 years ago. Both hopping mad, fingers flying in each other’s faces.

“SHUT UUUUUUP!” Isabella said through tears. “I can’t do this, this is stressing me out so bad. My stomach is turning because it’s nervous. Please, let’s just let this go. Please. I think you’re over reacting. It’s just a bruise.” Isabella explained through tears.

“I’m over reacting?” Daryl said calmly. “He’s the one that starts a fight that gets ya’ hurt and yer mad at me because I worry about ya’, because I wanna’ protect ya’, because I love ya’. I’m over reacting?”

“That’s not what I meant and I’m not mad at you. I know why you’re acting this way. I know you worry about me. I…”

“Ya’ know what? I don’t need this shit! I’m outta’ here. You can stay with Prince Charming since he can do no wrong, cuz I ain’t stayin’ here tonight.” He said angrily and then he stomped toward the front door.

“Daryl! Why are you doing this. Please don’t go. I love you. Please don’t go, please.” Isabella begged through tears.

“I ain’t comin’ back neither.” He hollered to her and then he walked out the door.

Isabella started sobbing. Jax stood there in shock.

“What the fuck?” Jax said.

“I hate him!” Isabella screamed as Jax pulled her to him. “I hate him!”

Jax hugged her to comfort her. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I hate him and I hope he _doesn’t_ come back. I hate him and I never want to see him again. He better not come back.” She screamed.

Suddenly the front door opened and Daryl walked through.

“DARYL! YOU CAME BACK! I LOVE YOU!” She wailed and she ran at full speed and leapt into his arms. “Oh, Daryl. You came back. I love you! I’m so sorry!”

Daryl scooped her up and started kissing her all over her face and she did the same to him.

“No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, rabbit! I love ya’ and course I came back. I love ya’! I’m sorry.” Daryl told her.

“I love ya’ and I’m sorry too.” Jax said in an uncomfortable way, but they ignored him and just kept kissing and saying they were sorry and I love you.

When they started kissing more passionately, Jax didn’t know what to do.

“Okay, uhh. I guess I’m gonna’ go now. Things seem ta’ be okay with ya’ll now, so I’ll just… head out. Don’t mind me.” He said half humored and half embarrassed.

He walked toward the front door and passed by Isabella and Daryl who were going at it pretty heavy by this time.

“Okay, here I go. Call me.” Jax said to them.

They stopped kissing for just a moment for Daryl to say. “This ain’t finished. So, yeah, I’ll be callin’ ya’. You can bet yer ass on that!”

“Actually, I was talking to Bella.” He laughed like the smartass he was.

“Daryl stopped kissing her again and said. “Man, just go.”

And Jax walked out the door he laughed and shook his head, he thought they were crazy. He’d never would have imagined that Daryl could be so whipped, but he was and Jax thought that was pretty funny. He lit a cigarette, started his truck and headed home. It was a great weekend. He thought to himself. Even though things went wrong, he got to be with her and that’s all that mattered.

Inside Daryl and Isabella were all over each other. Daryl pulled away for a minute to look at her eye.

“Poor rabbit!” He said sweetly.

“I know and it hurts too.” Isabella answered in baby talk.

“Let’s see if we can make ya’ feel better.” He flirted.

“You wore the black shirt.” Isabella growled as she pulled it open and started to kiss his chest.

“Yep, just for you. Ya’ know, I’m still kind of mad at ya’. You were bad.” He said seductively. “I think ya’ need ta’ be punished.” He told her as he grabbed her behind and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and purred into his ear. “Spank me!”

Daryl was already hard and half way down the hall when she said that.

“Ohhh, I’m gonna’ give it to ya’ good.” He said excitedly.


	72. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of posting, I'm having a really frustrating time trying to write this story. Not the ideas, more like stolen laptops, malfunctioning laptops, unrealizable wifi and now one note has lost my last 23 chapters including the latest. Please bare with me while I try and fix all these problems. I've got some really great storylines coming up that I'm really excited about and I just know you're going to like a lot. I promise I'll post as soon as I can recover my lost chapters and if I can't, I will quickly rewrite the latest update. Please stick around, I promise great things are coming! Thanks for your patience!

I'm sorry about the lack of posting, I'm having a really frustrating time trying to write this story. Not the ideas, more like stolen laptops, malfunctioning laptops, unrealizable wifi and now one note has lost my last 23 chapters including the latest. Please bare with me while I try and fix all these problems. I've got some really great storylines coming up that I'm really excited about and I just know you're going to like a lot. I promise I'll post as soon as I can recover my lost chapters and if I can't, I will quickly rewrite the latest update. Please stick around, I promise great things are coming! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
